The Heir Apparent
by KnightoftheWord
Summary: The war is over, but the aftershocks still shake Soul Society. New captains and lieutenants step up, including a certain carrot-top and his raven-haired sidekick. But sinister forces at work, gathering strength while nursing a 200 year old grudge.
1. And so it ends, and begins

_A/N: I'm not a 100% sure why I'm writing this. I guess I'll just have to settle on the fact that it's fun, and the characters are just so legend. This is, quite literally, what I'm working on when I lack inspiration for the novel I'm writing._

_Moving on._

_I realise that with later chapters of Bleach coming out, some points of reference might soon not be canon, especially in this chapter. That's unfortunate, but I'm not going back to change them. It is possible though that they will, believe me when I tell you that I predicted gist of the prophecy in Harry Potter 5 right after book 3. Then again Tite is a different kettle of fish to JK Rowling. To give you some idea about when I started, it was round about when the Lust/Ash chapters were being released. So you have a right to be surprised if I call some of Kubo's later plot twists.  
_

_A few points I need to state before I begin:_

_There will be character death, so sorry if any of your fav's goes._

_There will be occasional swearing and dodgy references, although no worse than the manga._

_This story focuses on the main characters in Bleach, mostly._

_This story is based in Soul Society, so the human characters will have less screen time so to speak._

_The storyline begins at, where I believe, the manga will end; and continues from there. (AKA Post-winter war)_

_This story is entirely a work of fiction and I am making not a shred of profit from it. Besides having fun writing it. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo._

x

**The Heir Apparent**

**Prologue – And so it ends, and begins**

A black dome hovered above the fake Karakura town, sucking in all the light around it like a black hole, and from that dome the massive body of the fox-like captain Komamura dropped like a stone. He hit the ground limply, making it shake slightly. There were bodies sprawled everywhere, Vizord, captain, ex-captain and lieutenant alike. Lisa, Love, Rose, Tessai, Hachigen, Soifon and Omaeda. Hitsugaya Toshiro and most of the lieutenants were down too, but by the steady rise and fall of their chests and blood pumping out their wounds they were still alive. They were all being attended to by the third squad lieutenant Kira, who was working frenetically to keep them all alive.

That was the first thing that Ichigo saw when he stepped through the Garganta portal from Hueco Mundo with his companions. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Ishida and Inoue; as well as four of the captains who had come to rescue them. It was thanks to Mayuri's alchemy that they'd been able to make it through.

Then he looked to see who was still fighting. Aizen was nowhere to be seen, nor was Tosen, but Gin was duelling Ukitake. Both were using their Bankai as far as he could gather, but didn't stop to look at them properly. Kyoraku was duelling an Arrancar that looked somewhat like him, while Shinji fought against a skull-headed man. Kensei was pitted against the blonde woman with the long arm blade. There were a few others holding back on their side, including captain-commander Yamamoto.

'Where's Aizen?' said Ichigo blankly. He was still in his _Bankai _form.

'Who cares, lets go and get them,' said Renji savagely, but was stopped by Byakuya's hand on his shoulder.

'This is beyond you, Abarai,' he said bluntly. 'What are left are the most elite of Aizen's forces. You're not ready.'

'Don't give me that sh…' he said angrily, then remembered who he was talking to.

'He's right kid,' said Kenpachi gruffly. 'Leave this to us big men. Oh, and you're welcome to join in too, Ichigo.'

'Glad to hear it,' he said, smiling.

'But what are we going to do?' said Ishida.

'Help us pull the wounded out of the area so that we can work on them,' said Unohana.

'We're warriors, we should fight,' grated Renji.

'There's a difference between fighting and throwing away your lives in battles you cannot win,' said Byakuya.

'We understand,' Rukia said on their behalf. 'We're at your disposal, Unohana-taicho.'

'That's our cue to leave,' said Ichigo, then stopped. Something had happened. Gin had shot his blade through Ukitake. He could hear Kyoraku cry out something from the distance, though he couldn't make out what. He was no longer fighing, his Espada enemy falling to the ground with a great rent in his body. Shinji and Kensei had also finished off their Espada opponents. Then Gin ripped his sword out in such a way that he nearly tore the other man in two. Blood sprayed high into the air in a bright red haze. Rukia screamed in horror. Yamamoto launched himself at the snake-faced man.

Almost unnoticed, Aizen had reappeared, a large three-pronged key in his hand. There was a hollow mask on his face, it looked somewhat like an old Greek hoplite's helmet except instead of a plume it had a ring of tall bladed spikes around the top; almost like a crown. His irises were yellow, the whites of his eyes; black.

'AIZEN,' Ichigo roared, launching himself at the traitor with all the speed he could muster and forming his hollow mask.

He was almost on top of his mortal enemy when he saw him throw his blade into the air. '_Ban-kai. Akumu Kyoka Suigetsu_.' It exploded into mist. In front of every single remaining combatant that mist formed and solidified, creating an exact copy of them.

Ichigo clashed his thin blade immediately with his copy's. He was strong, very strong. They clashed again.

'I will defeat you, fake, and then Aizen,' his copy cried, and sent a powerful Getsuga Tenshou at him.

'What the hell,' cried Ichigo as he blocked and forced it into the air, 'I'm the real one here.'

The copy appeared behind him, and sent another one of the black attacks at him. It was too fast, and struck him squarely in the back, sending him ploughing into the road below. He was back up in an instant, blood dripping down his lacerated back. He ignored it, the wound wasn't deep and he'd suffered far worse in the last few days. But this copy was a problem, it had his exact same abilities and Aizen's massive reitsu.

The other's were also fighting their doppelgangers, he couldn't tell which was which since they all fought in exactly the same way; except in the case of Yamamoto because he was fighting both his copy and Ichimaru Gin at the same time. Unohana's team were out of the way, he was pleased to see, none of them besides possibly the captain would have stood a chance against this power. The captains that were fighting though were suffering, all were battle-weary and none of them eclipsed Aizen's raw power with his hollow mask except Yamamoto.

There was a cry from behind him, he turned to see Mayuri stabbed through. He flopped limply to the ground, his illusionary copy fading. Ichigo's eyes widened, he had to finish this quickly before all the captains in Gotei thirteen were slaughtered in a similar fashion.

'Look here dammit, I'm your opponent,' cried his masked double, and sped towards him like a bullet.

He had to act immediately. Every second Aizen was alive meant more people would die. He couldn't let others suffer for his weakness and indecision. He wouldn't allow this madman to hurt any more of his friends. Placing his hand over his chest, Ichigo drew out all his hollow powers and said one word: 'Resurreccion.'

'Okay king, here we go.'

Black light flooded the area, he could feel the consciousness of his inner hollow merge with him. Beneath his hand a large hollow hole opened. His entire body structure morphed, skin hardening to white bone, fingers and toes becoming claws, tufts of hair growing on his wrists and ankles. His actual hair grew far longer, quickly resembling a mane. And the Hollow mask changed, growing two long bladed horns. The copy didn't slow its attack, but when he struck Ichigo in the chest his blade didn't even penetrate a centimetre. Ichigo grabbed his opponent's sword hilt, and slashed him open from groin to chin. The copy fell backwards and faded into mist.

Ichigo then set his sights on Aizen again, and shot towards him, killing intent in every fibre of his being. The master manipulator turned to face him, his facial expressions hidden by his bony mask and fired the most concentrated Cero blast he had ever seen.

x

_One week later._

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai gave a hmph when he saw Urahara arrive. A hundred years exiled and recently reinstated as the twelfth division captain, and he still had the nerve to arrive late at the first captains meeting since the end of the Winter War. Some things never changed.

'So sorry I'm tardy,' said Urahara, smiling sheepishly, he certainly didn't look sorry. He was also still wearing that stupid hat he'd spent his life in on earth. Yamamoto much preferred his old look. He growled, half in annoyance and half to clear his throat before speaking.

'This meeting may now commence,' he said, tapping his staff, and looking briefly over the assembled captains.

Besides himself, there were only ten. They had lost three captains to initial betrayal; Aizen, Tosen and Gin. The war they had caused had cost them four more before they had been undone; Komamura, Mayuri, Soifon and Ukitake. While the first three were a blow, nearly every shinigami in Seireitei was mourning the loss of Ukitake Jushiro. He had been a great captain. Yamamoto felt that one particularly keenly, he had been like a son to him, one of his best students. Kyoraku was taking his death hard too, they had been like brothers.

They had been fortunate to have the remnants of the Vizords filling in their ranks. They had fought like berserkers against Aizen, charging into the most dangerous fights. They had taken even more losses than the captains of Gotei thirteen, only three still lived. For their part they had been welcomed back with open arms. Two of them, Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei, had become captains again and returned to their old divisions; the fifth and the ninth respectively. The third, Sarugaki Hiyori, had become the lieutenant of the second.

'Have you compiled the list of our significant enemies, captain of the second division?' he asked.

'I have,' said Yoruichi, who had replaced her former protégé. 'All the Espada are accounted for, with the single exception of number six Grimmjow. According to Kurosaki Ichigo's report, he was badly wounded in their fight, but his body was never recovered. He also mentioned that he has a contact in Hueco Mundo who will keep an eye out for him, the former third Espada Nel tu, who could well be the most powerful Arrancar left. We still don't know what happened to Wonderwice. But more worrying is the fact that Kaname Tosen escaped the battlefield shortly after Gin's death, by using Garganta while hidden in his _Bankai_.'

'We'll get him,' said Kyoraku confidently, 'After all, we've already gutted the two big fish. He can't hide forever, especially if we have a spy in his favourite hangout.'

'I get called first when he's sighted,' Zaraki insisted, ''cos I know how to fight his Bankai.'

Before the other captain's could start voicing their objections, Yamamoto tapped his staff on the floor; signalling that it was time to move things along; and said, 'As you know, during the final battle before his defeat at the hands of the shinigami representative, Sosuke Aizen managed to enter the dimension containing Soul Societies royal family.'

'Yeah, and he came out a moment later,' said Zaraki, 'So?'

'Time doesn't work the same way there,' said Kyoraku, chewing on a straw he'd probably picked up outside. 'He could have been in there a year for all we know.'

'How did he even get in there?' Hitsugaya demanded, 'I thought that he needed to destroy Karakura town to do that. Well, we stopped him. So how did he get into the kings realm?'

'Because he had the original _Ouken_,' said Kyoraku.

'How did he get that?'

It was Yoruichi who answered him. 'The Arrancar, Wonderwice Margera. Aizen created him to be a sensor for the real Ouken, which was hidden in Soul Society. While we were all fighting him in the real world…'

'Our worst fears were realised,' said Yamamoto grimly. 'The Arrancar returned the key to his master, who used it to travel to the king's realm. The entire attack on Karakura town was a diversion. He slaughtered the Royal Guard, and killed the king of Soul Society himself!'

There was a shocked silence, the captains looking at each other. Then Zaraki said, 'So what? Now we just go on without one.'

'You don't understand,' said Kyoraku, for once looking grim. 'The death of the king puts the entire balance that we maintain in jeopardy.'

'True,' agreed Yamamoto, 'While it is possible that we might be able to get by without him, like we did without chamber 46 throughout the war, it would be perilous. And we are weak at the moment.'

'So we need a new ruler,' said Hitsugaya shortly.

'Approximately yes,' said Kyoraku. Nobody was fooled by his lazy demeanour any more after seeing him defeat the Primera Espada. Besides the commander-general he was undoubtedly the strongest captain there, even with the comparison extended to the Vizord captains.

'Anyone?'

'No, only those with royal blood are eligible for succession. Sorry Hitsu-kun, we'd all love to have you.'

Hitsugaya ignored the gentle tease. 'But wouldn't Aizen have killed the entire royal family while he was at it, I thought he wanted to be the new king.'

'He did.'

'But that was his whole plan, to kill the royals and gain their power, becoming the new ruler of souls. How then did Kurosaki Ichigo beat him?'

'Because he didn't destroy the royal line.'

'Shunsui is correct,' Yamamoto interjected, 'And this brings us to the purpose of this meeting. About twenty years ago, a son of the king ran away. Somehow he was able to escape the dimension, bypassed Soul Society, and made it to the real world. The Kido corps captain and lieutenant caught up with him, but he defeated them both, taking both the captain's cloak and the lieutenant's armband as trophies before leaving. Those two then swore to hunt him to the ends of the earth and both abandoned their posts. We haven't seen them since.'

'So that's why they were never around during the war,' said Abarai Renji, another new captain who now headed the seventh division. 'I've always wondered,' he added defensively when Byakuya gave him a cold glance.

'Then all we have to do is find the prodigal prince that two of the most skilled kido users couldn't for the last two decades,' said Kensei. 'Sounds easy enough.'

'You'll have the special forces on your side,' said Yoruichi. 'That will make a difference.'

'Why'd he run in the first place?' said Shinji, picking his ear.

Surprisingly, it was Byakuya who answered. 'He wasn't the heir. He probably felt that his life would be wasted doing nothing but being.'

'Captain,' said Renji softly, before remembering that he was one now too.

'And why didn't ya look for him before?' said Shinji. 'I mean, sheesh, it'll be hard to find him now.'

'We had no need of him,' said Yamamoto bluntly, 'It was decided by chamber 46 to let him live his life on earth provided we never heard of him again.'

'You couldn't be bothered,' muttered Zaraki.

'But to live on earth he would need a Gigai,' said Hitsugaya, a frown creasing his forehead.

'Yes, and one that conceals spiritual power if he was to evade the Kido corps' elite,' said Kyoraku, picking up the slack. 'And I can think of only one person who he could have got it from.'

All eyes turned to Urahara, who had been silent the entire time. He rubbed the back of his hair and said, "Well, see, it's all rather complicated…"

x

_A/N: Aizen's Bankai __Akumu Kyoka Suigetsu __means Mirror-flower water-moon Nightmare._


	2. Seireitei's Superstar

_A/N: I was, quite literally, blown away by the response I got to the prologue. Thank you so much to all my amazing reviewers. The general consensus from you all was that you wanted an update. I bow to the formidable force of peer pressure. I was going to wait with this part, but I was inspired by many reviews. I even found myself writing at 3am, believe it or not._

x_  
_

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 1 - Seireitei's Superstar**

Ichigo stood silently in front of his mother's grave, a bundle of assorted flowers in his hand. It wasn't the anniversary yet, that was still nearly two months off, he'd just felt like coming here in the wake of all that had happened. He bent down and put them beneath the tombstone.

'Well, here I am again, mother,' he said, crouching. 'Its been a while, I guess I've been busy.' Hollows, Arrancar, shinigami and their traitorous captains. If this time last year he had been told all he would become involved in, he would have thought he teller an unhinged loon. He gave a short chuckle. 'I'm a hero now, the saviour of Soul Society. You would be proud.'

A tear ran down his cheek, he didn't bother to brush it away. He always cried a little when he visited his mothers grave, but this time the tears weren't bitter ones.

'Yuzu and Karin are fine,' he continued conversationally. 'Dad too, as crazy as ever.'

'And your eldest son is still an idiot,' said Rukia's voice from behind him.

Ichigo immediately tried to twist around, but he was still crouching and the attempt left him sprawled on the floor. He was up in an instant, shaking his fist.

'Didn't you know it's bad manners to interrupt people when they're talking to the dearly departed!'

'Even if they're dead too and are interrupted by another dead person?' she quibbled.

That had him confused. 'Huh, I'm not dead, am I?'

'Urahara severed your soul chain, if that's not dead what would you like to call it; unlinked?'

'This is just great,' he said, turning his head way from her, 'I've been interrupted from praying to my mother by a midget shinigami who just came to say that I've been dead for nearly a year and nobody bothered to inform me!'

'You should have worked it out yourself,' she said, ignoring the midget comment, then her face grew serious. 'She's not here.'

'Of course she isn't,' he said angrily. 'That stupid hollow ate her, I have to find it.'

'I already tried,' she said sadly, 'He's gone, Ichigo. Aizen probably transformed him into an Arrancar, and if he was there's a good chance another shinigami killed him.'

'If she's been freed, then I'll go to Soul Society and find her!' he said.

'She won't remember you.'

'What?' That cockatoo boy who'd met Chad in Soul Society, he'd remembered.

'Souls that were consumed by hollows and are released by a Zanpakutou don't retain any of their memories, except those who were only consumed a few weeks before or less. Neither do people who were hollows. It's better that way.'

'I'll find her anyway!' Ichigo insisted.

'How?' she said, 'Her soul won't necessarily look like her mortal body. In fact it's probable that it won't once the soul chain is severed. The body is formed from the DNA of both human parents, not the appearance of the soul.'

'Then how come I look the same?'

For once Rukia didn't have an answer. 'I honestly don't know,' she confessed, 'I never really thought about it. Perhaps we should speak to Urahara.'

'He's in Soul Society now, Ishida told me, he took Mayuri's place.'

'Then the next time we go there.'

Ichigo turned and walked off, heading back home. After a moment Rukia followed, and they walked together in compatible silence. He would sooner eat Orihime's cooking than admit it, but he felt better just with her being around. She understood him better than anybody else.

'So, what's been happening up there,' he said, indicating toward the sky. Soul Society wasn't there of course, it was everywhere and nowhere at once.

'We've finished patching up the wounded and doing all the military funerals,' she said sadly. 'Thirteen division is in a mess, with no captain or lieutenant. But most of the other squads have found replacements.'

He remembered that terrible last battle, her cry of horror when Gin had cut down Ukitake. All the dead and wounded, how Tousen had escaped in the end. His fight with Aizen, drawing all the power he could from his hollow, and even then only just managing to win. He would never forget his enemy's look of total astonishment and last words: 'My plan_ failed?'_

'I spoke to Urahara recently,' Rukia said. 'He's made a version of Zaraki-taicho's eye patch for Chad and Inoue. Except for them it will be an armband.'

'That's good,' he said.

He was well aware of Soul Societies ruling in the matter. Although they had turned a blind eye to their abilities during the war when things were desperate, they had the potential to unbalance the material world. Just like Ichigo before them, they would affect the people around them until they started developing spiritual abilities of their own. Soul Society had ruled that their powers had to be contained or sealed away. What was strange was that he hadn't heard anything yet on what was happening to him. After all, it was he who had given them their abilities.

Ishida was exempt from the ruling since, as a Quincy, he inhaled rather than exhaled spiritual energy. But he had been forbidden to kill any more hollows on the pain of death, for a hollow killed by Quincy arrows was destroyed utterly; not purified and sent to Soul Society like it would be with a Zanpakutou. Interestingly Chad and Orihime's power worked more like hollows, the research had found. Those they killed would be absorbed, adding to their strength, and released upon death.

'Will they be getting it soon?' Ichigo asked.

'I gave it to them before I came to see you. By the way, what happened to Inoue, as soon as she saw me she wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't tell me why.'

Ichigo knew. His mind flicked back immediately to the last time he'd seen her.

_He'd been sitting staring into space on the school roof after lessons, thinking about things. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. Perhaps killing someone did that to you, left a permanent mark that could not be erased. Orihime found him there, and started on her usual silliness. He didn't bother to acknowledge, he was used to it by now. Then there was one line that cut through his thoughts like an electric shock._

_'Kurosaki-kun, I love you.'_

_He turned and gaped at her, 'HUH?' then remembered that this was Orihime he was dealing with. She said the weirdest things all the time. She probably just meant as a friend. 'Thanks, Inoue, I love you too.'_

_'You do?' she said, clasping her hands together happily._

_'Yeah, you're a good friend, one of my best friends.'_

_'Nothing more,' she said softly, her grey eyes shimmering._

_It was then that he looked at her, no, really looked at her. The reason why she had been awkward with him before Rukia had come, the way she had acted around him after. The way she said his name, and constantly repeated it. How she had cried out his name when Ulquiorra had blown a hole through his chest._

_'Sorry, Inoue,' he said. 'I just don't… You're one of my best friends, like Chad. Like Ishida and Renji.'_

_'And Kuchiki-san,' she whispered._

_His throat seized, he didn't know what to say. Orihime twisted away, tears flew sparkling to the ground as ran._

'She told you, didn't she?' Rukia demanded, drawing him back to reality.

'Yeah,' he said, looking away. Orihime's last comment had his heart in turmoil, how did he actually feel about Rukia. She had taken Chad's place as his best friend, but there more to it than that. She knew all his buttons and how to press them seemingly instinctively, yet she sometimes understood the inner workings of his mind better than he did himself. He rubbed his temples, he'd been doing too much thinking recently, his head hurt.

'Idiot, you could have put it across to her softer.'

'Hey,' he growled, but his heart wasn't in it. Actually, how had Rukia known about her feelings, had Orihime confided in her?

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound, and he looked around. They were surrounded by black robed shinigami, and in front of them a very cool looking…

'Nii-sama,' said Rukia, astonishment written on her face. 'What are you doing here?'

Kuchiki Byakuya ignored her and turned to him. 'Kurosaki Ichigo, I have orders to escort you to Seireitei with all possible courtesy.' He said the words evenly, but even so his dislike filtered through, and made Ichigo bristle angrily.

'Why should I go with you?'

'Ichigo, my brother wouldn't come to the material world without a good reason,' Rukia said.

'Captain-commander Yamamoto wants to speak with you,' Byakuya explained, closing his eyes in an annoyingly superior way.

'Why?'

'That is between you and the Captain-commander.'

'He could have chosen another captain for the task,' he groused audibly.

Rukia slapped the back of his head, pitching him forward into the pavement. 'Being given a summons by a captain is a great honour. And nii-sama brought a lot of members of his division with, I've never even heard of that happening before. So show some respect.'

'Ow, right,' he said, coming to his knees and rubbing his chin, conscious that the other shinigami were watching him and snickering. He gritted his teeth, was there any way to salvage his dignity? 'Give me five minutes.'

'Very well,' said Byakuya.

He ran the short distance back to his house, which he found strangely deserted. Why hadn't his father tried to ambush him, where were Karin and Yuzu? Deciding that they must have gone to the park or something, he went up to his room.

'Eh, Ichigo,' said Kon, who was lying on his bed looking up from a dirty magazine.

'WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!' he cried.

'Why do you care,' said the lion pushie, jumping up indignantly. 'What's wrong with me enjoying the delectable fruits that blossom all over this beautiful world!'

Ichigo gagged at the way he waved his bottom around as he said it. 'It's not so much you looking at it than WHAT'S IT DOING IN MY ROOM.'

With that he grabbed the struggling toy and stuck his hand down its throat, withdrawing the green pill. He threw the pushie in the corner, swallowed the pill and felt his spirit separate with his body.

'I'm going to Soul Society for a bit,' he explained, 'Look after the girls. And if I hear about you doing anything perverted while in my body, I'll get Ishida to sew a dress on you and give you to Yuzu.' He held up the magazine, 'And I'm getting rid of this.'

'Waah, Ichigo,' Kon cried as he jumped out of the window. 'Oh well,' he shrugged when the shinigami representative was out of sight, and reached below the bed to pull out five more.

'That was seven minutes,' said Byakuya when he arrived.

Ichigo snorted. Who else would get annoyed about such a tiny difference.

'What's that in your hand?' said Rukia. She was in shinigami form, her Gigai nowhere to be seen.

He looked down to see that he was still holding the offending magazine. He turned red and threw it into the nearest dustbin, which bore the legend 'Keep Japan Clean'.

'A little entertainment for while you're there?' said Rukia coyly.

'Sh-Shut up,' he muttered, wishing that he could disappear on the spot. His ego was in tatters. Some of the sixth squad members were inching closer to the bin to retrieve it, but a sharp glance from their captain put an end to that.

'Lets go,' said Byakuya and opened a gate to Soul Society.

x

'Do we have to, nee-chan,' Ganju complained.

Kukaku raised her fist and leered threateningly from her usual seat in the spacious hall that the Shiba manor was built around. 'What was that, you don't think it's a good idea?'

Ganju immediately waved his hands around frantically, 'It's brilliant, nee-chan,' he said quickly, 'we would definitely get back our status as a noble family. We could even end up higher than the Omaeda's. There's just one tiny weenie little problem.'

'And that is?'

'You've got one too few arms.'

Kukaku's angry expression faded, she tilted her head and scratched her chin thoughtfully. 'Point. Well, if that's the case, we'll just have to heal it.'

'Ah, didn't we already try every single type of healing kido?' said Ganju.

She flashed a winning smile, 'I think we're going to take a little holiday, Ganju.'

'Huh?'

She clapped her hands. 'Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko.'

The two big men opened the sliding door, standing side by side they half shouted, 'HAI.'

'Start packing. We're going to Karakura town!'

'HAI,' they said again, and shut the door again.

'Nee-chan, how are we going to do that?' said Ganju, 'We're not soul reapers, we can't use the gates to go between worlds.'

'That's why it pays to have influential and powerful friends,' said the older Shiba pointedly.

'I have friends,' he grumbled, thinking of his boar-riding gang.

'Those are lackeys and leaches, not the same thing at all. Now prepare yourself, in a few days we'll be back on the path to honour and prestige.'

'Never knew that mattered to you,' he muttered as he left the room.

x

The gate opened on the outskirts of Seireitei, and they proceeded from there at a relaxed walk. Soon though they found the streets lined with shinigami from every squad, cheering and whistling, chanting 'Ichi-go, Ichi-go'. He was stunned. Some were holding out pieces of paper, probably for him to sign. Strangely, none of them held out pens with their paper. Byakuya said nothing, but his annoyance at the spectacle wouldn't have been more plain if he had been tearing at his perfectly groomed hair.

'Wow, I guess you've become quite popular, Ichigo,' said Rukia, her eyes wide.

'Well, I did defeated Aizen,' he said, puffing out his chest. Who would have thought it, Kurosaki Ichigo, Seireitei's first superstar!

'Don't let it go to your head, dolt.'

'Too late,' he replied with a smirk.

He had never appreciated before quite how many shinigami there were. They were lined three ranks deep on either side of the road, and it just went on and on. He knew that there were twenty ranks of seated officers in the divisions, but he had never guessed as to how many unseated shinigami there were. There must have been a few thousand cheering him, there were probably even more stationed in the material world. Hopefully this was just a once-off thing, since this was his first time here since that final battle. Flattering though it was, it would be a bit much to have to endure every time.

At the end of the road were the all the captains lined up with their lieutenants. Ichigo recognised most of then, if he didn't know their names. Old man Yama, there with the white haired man he'd beaten with his bare hands when he was coving Renji's flight with Rukia. Yoruichi gave him a friendly smile, and Hiyori a scowl. How those two would get along he had no idea. Kira was the only one representing third squad, they still had no captain. There were the two women he recognised as the captain and lieutenant of Hanatarou's squad, the fourth. Shinji was there with Matsumoto, he must have arranged to swap with Toshiro, who was standing next to the old fifth lieutenant on the other side. She was refusing to look at him; what was her problem?

Renji looked cocky in his new captain's haori, the sunglasses guy next to him. As soon as Renji could afford another pair they would be the sunglasses squad. The breezy flower-cape guy Kyoraku was with his secretary. Kensei was with the scarred 69 guy. Hell, they both had the same tattoo, though in different places. He already had the ninth division labelled in his mind as the 69er squad. Kenpachi was leering at him with short-stuff on his shoulders, who waved cheerfully. Urahara fidgeted next to a girl Ichigo didn't know. Two were there for the thirteenth, a dark man with a funny beard and hairstyle and a short woman who looked more like a boy, but neither had the lieutenants armband or captain's _haori_.

'Who are those two?' he said to Rukia, pointing discreetly.

'Kiyone and Sentaro, the third seats of my division,' she said out of the corner of her mouth. 'And don't point, it's rude.'

'I wasn't making it obvious!'

'Yes you were.'

'No, I wasn't.' Arguing was difficult when you didn't want everyone watching to notice. 'What do you mean, third seats? I thought it was only one shinigami to a seated position.'

'It's rare, but if they are the same power you can have two or more sharing the same seat,' she explained. 'But then there has to be the relevant number of gaps below. For example, thirteenth squad doesn't have a fourth seat. And you can't have people sharing the captain's and lieutenants positions.'

'Why not?'

'That should be obvious, strawberry.'

Ichigo was just about to retaliate with his own name-calling when Byakuya said, 'We're here.'

'Right.'

He started making his way towards the large building that the captain was pointing at, then noticed that Rukia wasn't following him. 'Aren't you coming?'

She shook her head. 'This only concerns you and the captains. I'll see you later,' she said, and walked back to the crowd, where she was promptly ambushed by Matsumoto. The crowd was starting to disperse, the lieutenants and officers organising their divisions while the captains headed towards the building he was walking to.

Renji caught up with him. 'Surprised?' he said, tugging his thumbs under his haori. 'Bet you didn't think I'd be getting this!'

'Actually I did,' said Ichigo.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Byakuya found you useless and the only way to get rid of you was to promote you.'

'Why you little…'

'Look on the bright side,' he added, patting the man's shoulder, 'At least we'll always know for sure who the weakest captain is!'

'Aw, that's harsh Kurosaki-san,' interrupted a familiar voice.

Ichigo turned to look at the man who had joined them, 'Urahara,' he said after a moment, 'you look…'

If it hadn't been for the platform _geta _he wouldn't have recognised him in shinigami uniform. He actually looked reasonable in his white _haori_, not like the washed out salesman Ichigo had always known him as. And that awful platform hat was gone.

'You're right, Abarai-san is currently the weakest captain,' he said, 'but that's only because he hasn't had his Bankai long enough for it to have matured properly.'

'Urahara-san,' said Renji.

'What do you mean, matured properly,' Ichigo said. 'Once you've got it, that's it, isn't it. Unless you go Vizord.'

'It's true, there is a limit on the level you can reach as a shinigami,' said Urahara. 'But that limit isn't reached as soon as you achieve your _Ban _release, you have to work with it for years before you reach your full potential. I expect Abarai-san's snake will be getting twice as big and fast in the coming decade, and he'll probably learn new abilities for it.'

'What about mine,' Ichigo demanded, 'I had full use of my power immediately.'

'Because yours is different,' he explained patiently. 'An ordinary Bankai is a massive form or effect which cannot be maintained for long, yours though is a compression of sorts, quite unique. Even still, I think you had problems during your first use.'

Ichigo nodded, remembering the way his bones had slowly broken during his protracted fight with Byakuya. It hadn't happened during subsequent uses, fortunately.

'Ha ha, Ichigo's unique, he's a freak,' laughed Renji.

'Shut up, pineapple.'

'What was that, strawberry?'

That was the second time he'd been called that today, the first being by Rukia. That reminded him, the thing he'd wanted to ask Urahara. But then they were walking through the doorway into a large hall, and all the conversation between captains died down, and an air of formality settled over them.

'This is the place where we have the captain's meetings,' Renji whispered in his ear.

Ichigo wasn't listening, for he had just caught sight of three familiar faces. 'Yuzu; Karin; Pops,' he cried, running up to them. What were they doing in Soul Society?

His sisters were in smart-ish normal clothing, Yuzu in a cute dress and Karin in jeans and a shirt, but his father was in shinigami uniform. There was a zanpaktou at his side. Worse still, he had a lieutenants armband and a captain's haori draped over his shoulder, although neither had a division number on them.

'Hello Ichi-nee,' cried Yuzu.

'Took your time,' muttered Karin.

Ichigo ignored them and pointed at his father, 'What the hell, you're a shinigami!'

'So, what if I am?' cried his father, equally emotionally. 'Like son like father, as I always say.'

'You never say that! And there's no way you became a shinigami because of me.'

'Well, I didn't, but technically it isn't impossible…'

'Shove it, old man. When you were planning telling me this?'

'Well, I was thinking about your and Rukia-chan's wedding…'

Ichigo would dearly have loved to have hit his father at that moment, but was aware that they were drawing looks from the captains, who had formed up around them. Some, Renji especially, were fighting to contain their laughter; while Byakuya's gaze had a definite frosting to it.

'So, what are we here for?' said Ichigo as Yamamoto took up his position in front of the Kurosaki family, and did something he never would have expected in a hundred years.

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai; captain-commander of Gotei thirteen; the most powerful man in Soul society; the wielder of the strongest fire-type sword; veteran of more than ten thousand battles, knelt down and bowed his head to the floor. All around, the other captains were doing the same.

Ichigo's cry could be heard even outside the building 'WHAT IS GOING ON!'

x

_A/N: Here's the deal, sometimes at the end of a chapter I'll treat you to a short piece of __**crack**__. You'll know it's __**crack **__because I'll say __**crack **__in the sentence before. So don't crack up, just enjoy the __**crack**__. And please don't sample the powdered version._

(Tousen Kaname is seen standing in his white uniform in the ruins of Las Noches.)

Tousen: Good evening. As the last remaining member of the triumvirate, I would like to explain to you the concept of Justice.

(Big letters flash across the screen: JUSTICE ACCORDING TO TOUSEN. Suitably epic music plays in the background. When they are gone, Tousen is back, but now in the background Pesche and Dondo are holding a banner with that legend; while Bawabawa slithers around them.)

Tousen: I have dedicated my life towards the pursuit of perfect Justice. To that end, I follow the path of least bloodshed. It has been difficult, but time has not swayed my dedication. Even when I slaughtered my fellow members of the ninth division, betrayed my captain; lieutenant and others and helped start the most horrible war Soul Society has ever seen, threatening the very balance soul reapers are meant to maintain, I did not abandon my purpose.

(Perche, Dondo and Bawabawa fall to the ground with an almighty crash.)

Tousen: (smiling sagely) It should be my middle name.


	3. Ukitake's Will

_A/N: Thanks again to all reviewers. Just so you know, all your words are read and taken into account. The Statue, the chapter that follows this one has been added in as a direct result of your review. I was able to see a lacking in the plot line as a result, so thank you._

_This is more of a "serious chapter", so the humour is a bit muted. My beta got cross with me as a result, but I do need to do this to get the story to move on. Don't worry, the chapters that follow are funny. You'll see, just you wait!_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 2 - Ukitake's will**

'So what happened then?' Rukia demanded, putting her chopsticks together neatly on her plate.

'Well, we all got up onto our knees,' said Renji through a mouthful of ramen. 'I already knew of course, all the captains had been warned beforehand that our new royal family was a bit, well -'

'Shut up, I'm telling the story!' said Ichigo. 'It turns out that my crazy father is actually the seventh son of the king of Soul Society.'

They were sitting in a small restaurant with a good view of the Gotei thirteen headquarters and the execution hill, just the three of them. Rukia wouldn't have invited Renji along had he not offered to pay, since he was now on a captain's salary. That offer proved to be unnecessary, the owner of the restaurant was so pleased to have the hero of the war in his humble establishment that he gave them whatever they wanted for free. Renji had taken advantage of the poor man's generosity, the empty plates were piled high next to him. She had a feeling that the offer wouldn't be repeated.

Ichigo related what to her what he remembered about the story of his father's escape, how he had met up with Urahara who had given him an untraceable Gigia. How he had met his mother, and had three children. The rest Rukia knew, but he explained for Renji's benefit how his mother had died. His father had returned to Urahara some time after to get a Gigai that wouldn't absorb his spirit powers, and they had slowly returned after that. Before he had regained enough to go shinigami though, Rukia showed up and transferred her power to his son, and they all knew the story from there.

'So you really are the prince!' said Rukia at the end, her violet eyes wide. Ichigo, the cocky teenaged boy who'd turned her life upside down, was the next in line to the throne of the Spirit King.

'Just don't tell anyone,' Ichigo warned. 'Old man Yama wants to keep this just between the captain's for now.'

'Heh, he could be king if his father doesn't want to be,' said Renji. 'The first carrot-top to reign in Soul Society's history.'

'There's no way I'll ever do that,' said Ichigo, crossing his arms in an X.

'But what are they doing about the king's realm,' said Rukia, 'How is anybody going to get in?'

When Ichigo had killed Aizen, he had broken the original Ouken inadvertently. And she couldn't see them sacrificing a hundred thousand more souls to create a new one. Soul Society wasn't like that any more, they stood for something. She liked to believe so anyway.

'They're keeping it sealed permanently' said Renji, pushing his plate away. 'It will be the tomb for the royal family and the royal guard.'

'Exactly how many people died there?' said Ichigo.

Renji thought about it for a moment, 'Well, your father was the seventh of nine sons, and I think there was a similar amount of daughters. Some of them were married and had children too, and there was the Royal Guard, I think they had seven members. All former captains.'

'That many,' Rukia was aghast, and counted up quickly. 'That would be more than forty people!'

'My family that I never met,' said Ichigo angrily, clenching his fists. His chopsticks broke with a snap. 'Damn Aizen, I wish I could have him here just to kill him again.'

'How could he have beaten so many?' said Renji.

'You didn't see his _Bankai_. It wouldn't make a difference if one or a hundred of the same power were fighting him. As long as he could overpower the strongest in the king's realm he would have had no trouble with the rest, even at the same time.'

Renji opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened again. He looked like a fish out of water. All he managed to say was a highly intelligent, 'Oh.'

His table mates snorted derisively.

'So, what happens with you and your father now?' said Rukia.

'Well, he's agreed to become the king of Soul Society, provided that he can stay in the real world until Yuzu and Karin are grown up. There's nowhere for the king to stay anyway, the old palace was demolished a thousand years back according to Yama. They weren't too happy about it, but they accepted, as long as he doesn't stay for more than fifteen years,' said Ichigo.

'And what about you, Ichigo,' she said, feeling tense for some reason. 'Will you go back with them?'

Before he could answer, two figures skidded inside. She recognised them instantly as Kiyone and Sentaro, the acting lieutenants from her squad.

'Kurosaki-dono, Kuchiki-san,' puffed Sentaro, 'I've finally found you.'

'No you didn't,' said Kiyone, 'I saw them first.'

They both raised their fists and started pushing their forehead against the others, shouting in progressively louder tones.

'What's this about?' said Ichigo, interrupting their argument.

'I have been tasked with telling you that-' said Kiyone.

'WE were tasked,' interrupted Sentaro.

'Alright enough,' said Ichigo loudly, and pointed to Kiyone. 'You speak.' He turned to Sentaro, 'You shut up.'

'Yes Kurosaki-dono,' they chorused.

'Are those two a bit- you know,' Renji whispered to her.

'A bit,' she agreed quietly.

'Ukitake-taicho left a will,' said Kiyone, 'And both you and Kuchiki-san are beneficiaries in it.'

'WHAT?' Ichigo, Rukia and Renji exclaimed.

'They've already started' Kiyone continued, 'So you are needed at the thirteenth division headquarters immediately.'

'Let's go then,' said Ichigo, getting up and swinging Zangetsu onto his back. 'Thanks for the meal, _ojisama_.'

'Anytime, Kurosaki-dono,' said the cheerful shinigami restaurateur. 'I would be honoured to have you and your girlfriend again.'

'She isn't my-'

'Never mind,' said Rukia, pushing past him towards the door.

'I notice he didn't mention me,' said Renji, slightly miffed, as they made their way out.

'I wonder why. Are you coming with us?'

'Hell yeah,' he said with a cocky grin, 'I've gotta admit, I'm curious as to what the old captain left you. And Ichigo, of all people.'

They set off at a leisurely pace to allow the weaker Kiyone and Sentaro to keep up. Rukia had no trouble, in spiritual power she wasn't far off Renji's level even though she hadn't reached _ban _release yet. Her abilities had grown massively since the time she'd lost them, and not all of that could just be combat experience. Perhaps her protracted exposure to Ichigo had caused it.

She would have to ask the twelfth division to look into it. Now that Kisuke was back people weren't so afraid of going there any more, he wasn't the type to capture shinigami who came to him to perform dangerous experiments on them. Well, not often anyway.

When they reached the gates of the thirteenth division, the shinigami there immediately snapped to attention and let out a loud and joyful greeting of 'Kurosaki-dono'. Renji's eyebrow twitched when they didn't even bother to acknowledge him. Ichigo was lapping it all up, he was literally strutting with his head high. Rukia reached up, found a small hair on his face, and plucked it.

'Ow, what was that for?' said Ichigo, his hand over his chin.

'Just checking if the famous Kurosaki-dono is now immortal,' she said gaily. Renji chuckled.

Ichigo growled, and led them inside. There were more of her squad members lining up on either side of the path bowing to him, but he ignored them. She smiled as she followed him through the doorway, he was so easy.

There were already a good few high-ranking shinigami sitting in Jushiro's study. Captains Kyoraku, Unohana and her brother Byakuya were there as well as Captain-Commander Yamamoto and lieutenants Ise, Hisagi and Kira. There was also a group of white haired people that she supposed were his family. Kyoraku was reading the will. He greeted them as they came through the door.

'Kuchiki, Kurosaki, you came at a good time,' he said, unusually formal. 'We've just dealt with all the assets.'

'So what is left?' said Rukia, confused. Had they come too late, weren't they beneficiaries?

'Please have a seat,' he gestured to the floor. 'And you're welcome to listen too, Abarai-kun.'

'Right,' said Renji.

As they took their places Kiyone and Sentaro entered and sat. Nobody bothered to acknowledge them, they'd probably been there earlier.

Kyoraku picked up a piece of paper, 'This is the final wish of captain Ukitake Jushiro, who served the thirteen protection squads for four hundred and eighty years, and was captain of the thirteenth for three hundred of them.

_'I extend my final wish toward the future of my beloved thirteenth division, and I pray you would take it into due consideration. As you know, for many years I have suffered with illness, to the detriment of my duties. It gives me great shame to admit that I had to rely on my subordinates more than any other captain would. Kiyone and Sentaro, if you are listening to this, thank you for your tireless work and enthusiasm.'_

Rukia looked across at the two of them, and saw tears in their eyes. She felt for them, they had worshipped their captain. She could feel emotions well up inside of her, she had never had a father she could remember; if she had it would have been him. He had always been there, calm, friendly, willing to go to any length for anyone in his squad. She had only lasted after Kaien's death because of him. Her bottom lip started to quiver, she couldn't lose control in front of her brother. She reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm, drawing strength from him.

_'For many years, I had my replacement. I had no doubt that this man would surpass me, and then I would be able to retire and no longer be a burden. That man was Shiba Kaien. Unfortunately he died in active service. Since then I did not replace my lieutenant. There was one who was both capable and powerful enough, but for certain reasons I could not install her._

_'More recently, a young man came to my attention. A man who bore a striking resemblance to my former lieutenant, and had achieved Bankai in amazingly short time. I am referring of course to the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. During the war with the Arrancar he was allowed to stay in the material world, partially because we didn't want to antagonise an unexpected ally during a precarious time, and also because he provided a measure of protection to the area that he stayed in; the spiritual centre._

_'I knew though that this wouldn't last, that as soon as the war was over he would be required to either have his power sealed or live permanently in Seireitei. Soul Society cannot allow renegade shinigami wandering around, leaking their power and giving spiritual abilities to otherwise normal humans. I had a feeling that he would be staying here, so I planned to invite him to my division initially as a lieutenant, and as soon as he'd got the hang of that for him to replace me as captain.'_

There was a general reaction in Ichigo's direction from all those seated. Byakuya saw her hand on his arm, and his eyes narrowed. Rukia reddened and let go. Kyoraku cleared his throat and continued.

_'Those were my plan's for my division, if I were to survive the war. If you are reading this now, it is because I did not. My final wish is that the young man, Kurosaki Ichigo, would replace me as captain; and the woman who I would have had as my lieutenant would be raise to the post, Kuchik Rukia.'_

Rukia felt cold, then hot. Her, a lieutenant? She glanced over to her brother, who hadn't reacted. She glanced over at Ichigo, who for once had nothing to say. He simply gaped at her.

'Wow,' said Renji, 'Ichigo a captain. Wait a moment, how would that work with him being a prince and all?'

'Thank you for revealing that fact to people _who weren't supposed to know_,' said Unohana with unusual sharpness. She looked at the assembled lieutenants and third seats as well as Ukitake's family, 'I trust you won't spread this to anybody outside this room.' Renji turned as red as a beetroot under her hard gaze.

'Regardless, that is an important consideration,' said Yamamoto, rising with surprising grace and moving to stand by Kyoraku. 'Jushiro had no knowledge of this when he wrote his will.'

'All captain's serve for many years in the ranks before they are raised to their positions,' said Byakuya. 'While Kurosaki Ichigo may have the power requirements for the position, such an appointment would be unprecedented.'

'He has fought along side us for a year already,' Kyoraku pointed out, 'against some of the toughest opponents Soul Society has ever faced. It's highly possible that none of us would be alive without him. You saw how celebrated he is, such a move would be very popular in the ranks, to have the hero of the war as one of the captains. And besides, you're forgetting about Zaraki Kenpachi, he never served any time in the ranks.'

'We still never have had a prince as a captain,' said Unohana.

Yamamoto tapped his staff. 'Jushiro was like a son to me, and I would like to honour his request. And since we are still lacking captains for the thirteenth and the third it would be useful to fill one of those gaps. Since Kurosaki Ichigo will be the heir and not the king, I think we will be able to flout the rule. But we will need the approval of Issin-ousama, the endorsement of six of the captains and the approval of three of the others. And finally, he must indicate that he is prepared to take the position.'

All eyes turned to Ichigo, the only one he looked back at was Byakuya. Rukia knew that if her brother didn't want him to be a captain, his answer would be…

'Fine. I'll become a captain.'

Yamamoto nodded. 'We will install you before Central 46 is re-established, or they might stall us with technicalities. All that's left to decide is if Kuchiki Rukia will become his lieutenant. I understand that Kuchiki-taicho did not want her to receive a seated position due to the dangers involved. What say you?'

Byakuya's head bowed slightly. 'I have less fears as to her safety now that the Arrancar have fallen. Rukia's life is hers to live the way she wishes.'

'Good answer,' said the captain-commander approvingly, then turned to Ichigo. 'Captains have a right to choose their lieutenants, do you agree to take her as your second in command?'

'I do,' said Ichigo immediately. Rukia felt her heart swell.

'Then will you, Kuchiki Rukia, agree to become the vice-captain of the thirteenth division?'

'I will,' she said.

x

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat back on his chair, the usual pile of papers on his desk notably absent. Finally, he'd finished his day's work and there still was something of the day left.

Since his recovery he'd been up to his eyes in work. No, more, the stack of documents had been taller than him. So many death's to account for, as well as the expected backlog from when he was away. The transfer request Matsumoto had put in had been difficult to deal with too, especially since she had never given a reason for it. He suspected that her swapping divisions with Hinamori Momo was simply for the other woman's benefit, she'd become terribly depressed following the death of the traitor Aizen.

He stepped out of his study, and found Momo sitting on the porch staring into the distance. She had been doing that a lot recently. He sighed. It was useless trying to talk to her now, she knew that her old captain had betrayed them and tried to kill her, telling her again would do nothing but upset her. She just needed time to work things out for herself. In the meantime he needed to keep her away from Kurosaki, there'd be hell to pay if she attacked their prince.

He leaned against the wooden support beam as he soaked in the tranquillity. It was times like these that he could think most clearly. Defeating the traitors had cost them four captains, but the replacement's that had come in were all stronger. No, not quite all, Renji wasn't as strong as Komamura had been. But the rest easily surpassed those they had replaced. He would even go so far as to say that Soul Society had been weeded out of it's weakest captains.

No, not quite, I'm still here; he thought sadly.

He'd tried so hard to be a model captain, taking up difficult and demeaning assignments that none of the others would agree to. He made sure to act more mature than the most mature adult, modelling himself on Yamamoto; and to a lesser extent Byakuya. He always did his duties promptly and without a fuss. But at the end of the day, he was still the weakest captain.

Except for Abarai, but he was new, a recently promoted lieutenant.

Despite being a child prodigy, and the youngest captain ever, his power hadn't matured properly. His body was that of a young boy, he would fall from wounds faster than any of the lieutenants. Except maybe Yachiru, but he hadn't seen her fight. He doubted anybody outside of the eleventh had.

He remembered his fight with the third Espada. He'd been so lucky not to die in that fight. But he'd been out cold for the rest of the battle, and when he'd came to it was all over. Aizen was defeated, and Momo was sobbing over him while she healed. He had a feeling she would have cracked if he'd died as well. From there he'd been taken to the fourth division.

A fifth division messenger flash-stepped up to them and fell on his knees. 'A thousand apologies for disturbing you, Hitsugaya-taicho, I bring a message from captain-commander Yamamoto.'

'What is the message?'

'All divisional captain's must assemble for an immediate meeting.'

He sighed, 'There goes my relaxing afternoon.' he turned to Momo, 'I'll see you later, look after things while I'm gone.'

She didn't even blink to acknowledge that he'd spoken. He sighed again and _shunpoed _away.

x

It was evening, and Ichigo and Rukia were sitting outside the Kuchiki manor, enjoying the silence after a hectic day. After the meeting at the thirteenth, they had contacted his father using the projector set that had originally been set up in Orihime's house, but now had been moved to the Kurosaki clinic. Isshin had had no problem with the idea of his only son becoming a captain, but became hysterically happy when he heard Rukia was becoming his lieutenant. Yamamoto had severed the connection about the time when he'd been demanding at least nine grandchildren, much to Ichigo's relief.

After that had been the second captains meeting that day. To his surprise, every single captain there vouched for him. Even Byakuya, despite his earlier statement. The official ceremony was in few days time, it hadn't been finalised yet, and only then would he be recognised as a captain of Gotei thirteen. He would be starting work before his promotion, as per Kyoraku's suggestion, apparently there was a bit of a backlog. First though he had to go back to the real world to say goodbye to his classmates and nakama.

Their day had finished off with them fighting off the many well-wishers. Apparently Kira had told Matsumoto what had happened, and she'd told; well; everybody. Only she'd expanded it by saying that Byakuya had given permission for them to get married. That had taken a long time to clear up, there were probably still shinigami spreading the story of their impending nuptials. One of the blessings of staying at the Kuchiki manor was that few people trespassed, so they'd been able to spend the evening in relative peace.

'Did you know what Soul Societies plans were for you?' said Rukia. She lay back with her arms behind her head.

'I kinda guessed, after what happened to Chad and Inoue,' he said, duplicating her action. They had been sitting next to each other, his body was so much longer that his elbows fell on the grass above hers. 'I still can't control my spirit energy well. And Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki have started to see spirits too.'

'So it doesn't bother you?'

'A bit,' he admitted, 'but I understand the reasons behind it. As a captain, I guess that I'll have to be here sort-of permanently.' He gave a huff.

'Don't say it like it's so bad,' said Rukia. 'After all, I'll be here by your side.'

He couldn't resist baiting her. 'That's why it's bad. OOF! _If I'm going to be your captain, you'd better start treating me with some respect_.'

'Like that's going to happen,' she said, absently removing her elbow from his stomach. 'You should know though, captain's have unrestricted access to all the _senkaimon _gates. So whenever you take leave you could go visit your family and friends.'

'And how much leave do I get?'

'All shinigami get one day for every six days of service. They can take those days whenever they want, but you can't store up for more than fifty years. And if there's a crisis all seated officers get recalled.'

'Captain's especially,' he muttered. 'I don't suppose it's ever going to be possible to get any long holidays in, is it?'

'Not if you don't want your division to fall apart under you!'

They continued to watch the colours slowly deepen across the sky, until Rukia broke the silence. 'Does it bother you, leaving behind the material world?'

'Not really,' he admitted, 'Not as much as I thought it would. There never was anything holding me there, except my family and friends. And I'll be able to visit them whenever I want.'

'But why did you decide to stay, what makes Soul Society different?'

You do, Rukia, he thought, then his eyes widened with shock. Where had that come from? 'I dunno,' he said, scratching his head and turning his face away to cover his embarrassment. 'I guess it's just the sense of peace that this place has. And I would miss battling the hollows.'

'You won't like the paperwork that's involved with your position,' she said.

'Most jobs in the real world have a lot of that,' he said, shrugging his shoulders. 'How bad can it be.'

'You'll see,' she said smugly.

Ichigo had an horrible sense of foreboding.

Byakuya came into view, looking as calm and unruffled as ever. 'The gate is ready,' he announced.

'Right,' Ichigo said, getting up and turned to Rukia. 'Are you coming.'

She thought about it for a moment, 'I think I should,' she decided, 'I need to say goodbye to Inoue and the gang.'

He nodded and smiled, 'I thought you'd say that.'

And so Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side through the gate, for one last night and day in the real world before they started preparing to take up their new roles.

x


	4. Last day alive

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 3 - Last day alive**

'GOOD MORNING ICHI-GO!'

Without fail, every morning the entire Kurosaki household would be woken up by Isshin's antics.

Thud, _BANG_. 'DAMN YOU, OLD MAN, CAN'T YOU EVER WAKE ME UP WITHOUT TRYING TO KILL ME?'

'Urgh, I've trained you well, my son.'

Rukia sighed as she pulled on her school clothes and slipped out of Ichigo's closet, ducking calmly as Isshin flew over her head. It was a rather noisy way to start the day.

'Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, come and get your breakfast,' Yuzu's voice just managed to carry over the sounds of the fighting.

'Coming,' she called.

Breakfast was nearly as eventful as waking up, with Ichigo at his father's throat every few minutes for some comment or other. Apparently even the revelation of Isshin's secret hadn't changed things between them. They still showed their love for each other in a rather, ahem, physical manner. Rukia didn't mind, all the chaos and shouting between them, Karin's commentary, Yuzu's frantic attempts to keep the peace, while she chuckled on the sidelines.

It felt like home.

'Hey Rukia,' Ichigo said later when they were walking to school, 'We'll have to tell them tonight.'

'Yes,' she sighed. By the time they'd got back last night the girls were already in bed, and Isshin of course already knew. They'd had a perfectly rational discussion then with a man she'd previously suspected should be restrained and carted off to a mental asylum. It turned out, despite outward appearances, he could be sane when he thought about it.

'And Chad and them today.'

'I know.'

'They'll be sad,' he said quietly.

Rukia wasn't sure if he was still talking about his sisters, or was referring to their school friends. She murmured her asset.

'I'll be sad to go,' said Ichigo, looking up to the sky. A pair of birds of prey, too high to identify, were riding a warm air thermal. 'To leave all this behind.'

'Then stay,' said Rukia desperately, her emotions in turmoil. 'You can still back out of becoming a captain, you could get an armband like Chad and Inoue to seal your power and live a normal life. I want you to live a normal life.'

Ichigo looked at her, and smiled. 'I guess that letting go of some things is part of growing up. All my life I've been learning the truth of my name, Rukia. Ichigo, the first guardian. Over this past year I realised it fully, I want to spend my life protecting people from hollows, everyone; not just my friends. And what better way to do that than become a captain, it's the positions primary objectives, defending human souls.'

'Ichigo,' she said, unsure of what to say.

'And as for normal,' he continued, 'nothing's been normal since you came into my life.'

Her throat seized up, but fortunately she was saved the necessity of answering; for they had just arrived at the school gates. Tatsuki was there, talking to Orihime. They both waved and turned to them.

'Kuchiki-san, you're here!'

'Ichigo, you can't just skip school so often, where were you yesterday?'

It felt good to come back to school, if only for today.

x

Things hadn't changed a bit around school. The corridors still looked exactly the same, the faces were the ones he was used to seeing.

'ICHIII-GOOO' cried Keigo, charging towards him like hamster on steroids.

_Smack_, he met Ichigo's elbow.

'Morning,' said Ichigo, lowering his arm and walking on. Mizuiro passed and greeted him on his way to snidely lecture Keigo.

Things hadn't changed a bit.

The gang was waiting for him in the classroom. Ishida, looking impeccable, superior and aloof as ever. He really must have come out of the same mold as Byakuya. Chad, the original gentle giant. Ichigo though knew that he could be a fearsome warrior; stronger than most of the lieutenants in Gotei thirteen. Inoue, still a klutz, but could heal their most devastating wounds in minutes.

'Kurosaki, Kuchiki,' Ishida acknowledged, adjusting his glasses so that they reflected the light.

'Ichigo, Kuchiki-san' said Chad, with a short nod.

Inoue gave them an awkward smile, she'd already greeted them.

'Everybody's here,' said Rukia happily, standing beside him.

'Hey guys, there's something-' he began, but then the teacher came in and people started moving towards their places. 'I'll tell you during break-time.'

'Ah, we have a full class today,' said the teacher when they'd gone to their respective places and done their usual greeting. 'Even Kurosaki and Kuchiki, what's going on? You two, stand up please.'

What now, Ichigo thought as he rose. Rukia stood up beside him.

'I received a note from Ichigo's father that the two of you will be leaving us from tomorrow. Is this true?'

'Yeah.'

'And why are you going.'

'To gather more life experiences and skills.' Well, that was true.

'And where are you going?'

'To Sou-'

'-To South Africa,' Rukia said over him, stamping on his foot. Ichigo bit his lip, trying not to make his agony obvious.

'Really,' said the teacher, adjusting her glasses. 'There aren't too many Japanese people there, and it's a hotbed of crime and corruption. So why there?'

'He wants to live in a sunny country,' said Rukia, speaking very quickly and using her acting skills to make outrageous gestures. 'And meet Nelson Mandela. He needs to learn to speak better English, and Ichigo's decided to become a doctor specialising in gunshot wounds; so what better place to go? Isn't that right Ichigo?'

'That's right,' he said, gritting his teeth. He deserved the pain, he supposed, he'd talked them into a real pinch. But where in the world was South Africa?

'Shouldn't you wait until you're a bit older and going to university?' said one of the girls in the front row.

'It won't work if he can't speak the language by then,' Rukia explained.

'And what about you, Rukia-chan, what will you be doing?' said another girl kindly.

'I'm going to Vietnam,' she said.

That prompted a storm of protest from the class, 'Waah, they're not going together?' 'How tragic!' 'I thought those two were together.' 'Yeah, me too.'

x

'You're not really going to South Africa, are you?' said Ishida later, when they were all gathered on the roof together eating their lunch.

'No,' Ichigo confirmed.

They were all sitting on the top of the roof; her, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Inoue; as well as Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo. They were the only ones they had allow to know the true reason, since they had all become involved to some extent in the supernatural occurrences that regularly happened around them.

'Aw,' said Orihime, 'then you won't get to see the Hippopotamuses and Rhinosauruses.'

'Rhinosauruses?' said Ishida, scratching his head.

'You mean Rhinoceroses,' said Chad, knowledgeable as ever.

'But isn't it type of dinosaur?' she said with a confused expression.

'Dinosaurs died out 65 million years ago,' sighed Ishida.

Rukia covered her mouth to hide her smile. Honestly, Orihime could be so weird at times. She almost suspected that she did it on purpose.

'Rukia-chan, are you really becoming Ichigo's lieutenant?' said Tatsuki, drawing her attention away from the meaningless conversation.

'I will be,' she said, trying not to sound too proud.

'I take it that's an important position?'

'In Soul Society, there are thirteen divisions,' Rukia explained. 'They work directly under the government. Each division is led by a captain, that's what Ichigo is becoming. The lieutenant's are below them, and lead the division when the captain is away or otherwise indisposed.'

'Wow,' said Keigo, his eye's wide and shining. Then he started to sob, 'Rukia-chan is leaving us. Why oh why, Rukia-chan. Stay here for ever.'

'Shut up,' said Tatsuki, hitting him in the face. Keigo dropped like a stone and lay limp on the ground.

'I hope you didn't kill him,' Ichigo called out. 'That would really mess up my day.'

'Don't worry, he's just unconscious,' said Ishida, quickly examining him. 'Anyway, even if he was dead we could use Inoue-san's power to bring him back to life.'

'I don't know if it would work that well here, Ishida-kun,' said Orihime in a worried tone.

x

The day went all too fast, and before they knew it they were saying goodbyes to their closest friends. Ichigo felt emotional enough to pull them all into gruff hugs. He would see them again. Naturally Rukia didn't receive nearly as large a send-off from anyone, except surprisingly from Inoue. Apparently the two had become friends during his Vizord-training period before the winter war. The others had wanted to hang out more that afternoon, but they had too much to do before the end of the day to allow for that luxury. He promised them though that they would do that when they came for a holiday.

Ichigo spent part of the late afternoon packing away his clothes in boxes. He couldn't take them to Soul Society, and even if he could they would have looked completely out of place in the feudal-Japanese setting. Which was a pity, he was going to miss his 'Nice Vibe' T-shirt. So most would go to charity, while a small portion would be kept aside for whenever he visited.

Rukia meanwhile took Kon to Urahara's old shop. They'd entertained the prospect of leaving him with Yuzu, but the mod-soul had refused point blank. So he would be kept at the twelth-division bastion as both a mascot and a reference, since he was the last of the battle type mod-souls.

After she got back, they had the difficult task of explaining to Ichigo's sisters that they were going for good, and what they were doing. Yuzu immediately started crying, Isshin rushed to comfort her, while Karin tried to act stoic. But judging by her lack of usual biting comments, she was upset too.

'Rukia, Ichigo,' said Isshin in a serious tone, 'when I was in Soul Society I set aside some funds for you. Have fun with them,' he added with a smirk.

'Don't you mean you left them for Ichigo?' said Rukia, frowning.

'They're for you too, Rukia-chan,' said Isshin, smiling like a conspirator. 'I left strict instructions that you can only draw them together.'

'WHAT THE HELL!' Ichigo cried, standing up suddenly. 'I thought you were acting serious for once.' Damn old man, making not-so-subtle hints about what he expected from the two of them.

'Ichigo doesn't need you to play matchmaker for him,' said Karin. 'He's perfectly capable of doing it on his own.'

'KARIN, NOT YOU TOO!' he cried, while Yuzu's tears turned into giggles.

The mood was restored.

Later, the Kurosaki family stood at the front door, saying their farewells to them.

'Bye,' said Karin shortly, giving him one last hug.

'Take care; Onii-chan, Rukia-chan,' said Yuzu. She had finally been persuaded to let go of his leg.

'My son, I knew this day would come,' said Isshin in a gruff tone. 'When you would spread wings and leave the nest.' He started to sniff, 'I just didn't expect the day to come so soon.'

'Yeah, whatever,' said Ichigo, turning to go.

'Rukia-chan, look after my boy,' his father wailed, tears streaming out his eyes. 'Treat him well!'

He stiffened and half-turned. Just now the madman would be demanding grandchildren again. 'Quickly, run,' he said, grabbing Rukia's hand and sprinting off. His father was shouting something, he pretended that he couldn't hear. They didn't stop until they were out of sight.

x

_Snap, __**crack**__le, pop._

(Kira and Hisagi are sitting together outside the third division barracks.)

Hisagi: I've noticed something, Kira. The thirteen protection squads are awash with good looking guys. But there seems to be a severe shortage of attractive women.

Kira: Is that so? It's true, you're a particularly fine specimen.

Hisagi: (grabs him by the collar) Damn it man, I need a girlfriend.

Kira: (pulls away, slightly flushed) Well, there's Matsumoto. She's got nice eyes and _massive _breasts!

Hisagi: Yeah, but she was with Gin.

Kira: What about Yoruichi, the dark-skinned goddess; Nanao, the sexiest secretary ever; and Hinamori, the original emo girl.

Hisagi: They're taken by Urahara, Kyoraku and Hitsugaya.

Kira: Rukia, she's sort-of hot. If you can get over her temper.

Hisagi: Either with Renji or Ichigo, depending on who you choose to believe. They can have her.

Kira: The Kotetsu sisters, Isane and Kiyone?

Hisagi: One's got the face of a child, the other is taller then me!

Kira: You're too fussy. How about Nemu? Nothing wrong with her.

Hisagi: Don't do clones.

Kira: (desperately) Yachiru and Hiyori? They've got nice, um, er…

Hisagi: Don't do children, honestly Kira!

Kira: Okay, that was poor. But how about this, the most beautiful woman in Soul Society, and she is definitely single. Captain Unohana!

Hisagi: Who decided she was pretty? She's just plain, well, plain. Besides, she's like; five hundred years older than me!

Kira: That's all the ranked women I know.

Hisagi: (crying) I'll never get a girlfriend.

Kira: (comes to his side and hugs him) Cheer up, you'll always have me!

Hisagi: (as Kira starts to fondle him) KIRA, WHAT ARE YOU…

(Dirty music rises in the background. Scene fades with Hisagi trying desperately to escape the blonde man's eager clutches.)


	5. The Perils of Paperwork

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I got some good ones that gave me idea's for future scenes. The words of encouragement was great too._

_Just so you know, none of the filler arcs or movies are taken into account in this story, simply because they don't make sense to me with fitting into the main plot. So basically I'm writing from the manga's storyline, as opposed to the anime's. Those three annoying mods souls were never created, and that new captain person didn't exist. Ashido and the Menos forest too, even if Kubo was planning on including them the fact remains he didn't._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 4 – The Perils of Paperwork**

Ichigo's eyelids flitted as he went between being half asleep and awake. Something pink came into view, candy floss. He reached out to grab it. It was soft and fluffy, but under that hard; round; like a head…

'AAARRRGGGH' he yelled, sitting bolt upright and pulling away.

'Oheio ichi-ichi,' said Yachiru happily.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded, uncomfortably aware that he was in only his boxers. It had been hot last night. He quickly grabbed the pair of pants that had been laid out for him and pulled them on.

'Why am I here,' she said to herself, looking up and raising her index finger to her chin.

'Dumbass, you don't even know,' he muttered.

'Oh, I remember,' she said, pulled out a large glove that had been looped around her sash and walked up to him. With him sitting they were almost the same height. Then she started slapping him across the face with it.

After a few seconds of abuse, he caught her hand and said, 'What was that for?' He wasn't angry, she was Yuzu's age, he wouldn't get angry with her. Actually she was a lot older than him, but she looked and acted very young.

'Ken-chan wants to fight,' she said.

'I'm not fighting him, not today. I've got a shit-load of work to do too,' he said, pulling on one of the white socks. 'Why did you hit me with the glove, to wake me up?'

'I read a book where they did that, then the other man gotta fight, see?'

He sighed and explained patiently as he put on his sandals, 'You just hit them once, you don't barrage them with blows. That tradition hasn't been practised for centuries. And besides, you don't challenge on someone else's behalf.'

'It's Ken-chan's glove,' she said.

'I give up,' he muttered, rising slowly.

At that point the door opened to reveal Rukia. She looked tired and grumpy, but her eyes widened as soon as she saw him, then she immediately looked down; a slight blush forming.

'Oh crap,' he swore, realising that he was still topless. He quickly wrapped his white _kosode _around his torso and tucked it in. 'What is it,' he said, also red. It was one thing Yachiru seeing him that way, Rukia was another story.

'Byakuya nii-sama has invited you to breakfast with us,' she said, still looking down.

That took him by surprise. First he'd been allowed to spend the night at the nobles manor, though he suspected Rukia had had something to do with that, now he was being treated as an honoured guest. What was going on? 'Uh, sure,' he said, 'I'll be right there.'

'Can I come too?' piped Yachiru.

'No you can't,' said Rukia. Since she hadn't even commented about her presence Ichigo guessed that Yachiru was a frequent guest. Or rather, a frequent pest.

'Aw, I wanna see Byakushi,' she pouted.

Rukia sighed and took her hand, and started dragging her out. Yachiru cried, 'Yay, slide-ride,' and dug her heels in so that it would be difficult to budge her. Rukia had a resigned look on her face, this probably wasn't the first time she'd resorted to doing that.

'I'll see you there,' she called back as she dragged the child-lieutenant out the room.

'Man, with Ukitake gone, is there anybody normal left in Soul Society?' he said to himself as he pulled on the last pieces of his _shihakusho_.

He left the room and was escorted by a servant to where the head of the Kuchiki clan was waiting. Rukia joined him just as he entered the veranda, which was overlooking the place they had watched the sun go down the other night. The view in the morning light was even more spectacular, the land beyond sparkled with dew and trees swayed in the gentle breeze. In the distance an antelope grazed alone.

'Good morning, Byakuya,' he said as pleasantly as he could to the man who had once been his mortal enemy. Rukia stamped on his foot, hard, eliciting a yelp from him. 'That was my foot!'

'You have no respect,' she hissed. 'You know how you should address my brother, especially since you are his guest in his home. Is it so hard to call him "Kuchiki-sama" or "Kuchiki-tacho"?'

'Why, we'll be the same rank in a few days,' he argued. 'I'm not going to use honorific's for someone on my level.'

'You don't change, do you, Kurosaki Ichigo,' said Byakuya mildly from behind the table.

'Not really,' he agreed, ignoring Rukia's glower.

'Then may I call you Ichigo?'

Both Rukia and him gaped. Byakuya, making a peace offering. What was going on? Humbled by the other man, well, humility; Ichigo said quietly, 'Yeah, I'd like that.'

'Please, sit,' said Byakuya, gesturing to the places.

They did so, Ichigo opposite him and Rukia between the two of them. Servants came with slices of assorted fruits, many of which he'd never tasted before. It was nice, but fairly insubstantial. Before he commented on it they came with the next course. They simply kept feeding them more and more different small courses until they indicated they'd had enough. Rukia was the first, predictably, she only had three. Byakuya surprised him by putting away as much as he did. Conversation was stilted, mostly just a question posed, and then answered in short; no long discussions. Despite the formality, there was a tranquillity about the ceremony. He doubted he would be able to stand eating all his meals like this, but he could get used to doing it once in a while.

That tranquillity was shattered when they were drinking their after-meal green tea by the return of Yachiru, who jumped at them with a cry of 'Byakushi!'

x

'So, what did he say?' said Kenpachi when he felt the familiar weight of his lieutenant clamber onto his shoulder. He was watching a match between Ikkaku and the man who wanted to be their sixth seat. Everybody knew that that position was a springboard for becoming a lieutenant in another division, both Renji and Iba had come up that way. That they were now the captain and lieutenant of the seventh meant that they had strong ties with that division.

'He said he didn't want to today, Ken-chan,' she said.

'Che,' he muttered. Kids these days were such wimps, never fighting unless they had to. 'Did he give a reason?'

'Hai,'

'Well, what was it?'

'He said, "I've got to work to do a load of shit".'

Kenpachi grunted, he could sympathise with the boy. There was nothing worse than constipation when you wanted to fight.

x

'Phew, that's done,' said Urahara to his subordinate who finally looked normal. 'That's it, you can go. Shoo, scram.'

'Thank you very much, taicho,' said the man, bowing low before exiting through the doorway.

Yoruichi was standing there, leaning against the frame. 'Is that the last of them, Kisuke?'

'Would you believe it,' said Urahara, whistling softly. 'I think Mayuri experimented on every single squad member that's been here since before the Ichigo's initial invasion. I'll have to do follow up examination's in about a month.'

Unlike his former third seat turned captain of the twelfth division, Urahara was basically a humane man. His inventions were practical, and didn't cause thousands to suffer during the experimentation phase. He'd always known Mayuri was a bit of a madman, but only now could he appreciate the full depth of his depravity. He never should have taken him out of the maggot's nest. Why Soul Society had turned a blind eye to his methods he couldn't fathom. Perhaps it was a good thing that he'd been killed in the final battle of the war.

'How's Nemu?' said Yoruichi.

'Bad,' sighed Urahara, 'What can you expect, she was created with the sole purpose of serving her master and father, who's now dead.'

It went deeper than that, but he didn't feel like getting into a lengthy discussion about it, even with his oldest friend. She bore symptoms of emotional and sexual abuse, which according to the other divisional members had manifested itself into absolute obedience to Mayuri's orders. She didn't know what to do without him. She now just sat in her room, staring at the wall blankly.

If she'd been, as Mayuri had claimed, a clone copy of him, Urahara would have destroyed her as humanely as possible. But she wasn't, she was her own person. It was true, she was Mayuri's daughter, but like all daughters she also had a mother. She'd been created the old fashioned way, in a test tube. Well, old fashion in scientist talk. It certainly wasn't any extreme new method. Of course, there was no point in searching for her biological mother. She'd likely been cut up decades ago.

'How's Hiyori?' he said, changing the subject.

'Not good,' Yoruichi admitted, 'She didn't want to come back to Soul Society in the first place. I think she was happier hiding out on earth with her Vizord friends. But she was forced to when Shinji and Kensei came here. More than anything, she's terrified of being alone.'

'I wonder if she shouldn't be transferred to be under Shinji,' said Urahara thoughtfully. 'They always seemed close.'

'Matsumoto would never be able to work as the head of the patrol corps. She just doesn't have the right temperament.'

'And Hiyori does?'

'She tries.'

Urahara turned back to his computer, and started absently writing out notes on what he'd just dealt with; so that he'd have a reference to refer back to during the follow up exam. Subject had tentacles growing out his back, these were capped with a bony spike. Subject displayed limited control of said tentacles. Possible weapon's experimentation, probably based on Hollow weaponry.

'More than half the captain's will have been replaced when we get one for the third squad,' he said absently as he worked. 'We'll probably be seeing some more lieutenant shuffling before the end of the year.'

Yoruichi came up behind him and took off his hat. Then she started combing her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp skilfully. He groaned with pure pleasure. Those trained fingers, which were deadly weapons in their own right, were currently but a source of relaxation for him. She knew he needed it, he'd been working like a dog to turn the twelfth division into something that didn't resemble a mad scientist's wet dream.

'Are you keeping in contact with Jinta and Ururu?' she said softly.

'Yeah, ooh that's good, I've stationed my third seat in my old shop with a team to gather data on the real world.'

'Didn't you have a hundred years to do that?' she chided.

'I guess, but they can keep an eye on those two while they're there.'

'Aha, so that's the reason.'

x

Rukia had to admit, she was a _little _intimidated by the stack of papers on the captain's desk. Or rather, stacks. There were three of them, each as tall as she was.

'I guess there's a bit of a backlog,' Ichigo said beside her, his eyes as wide as hers.

'Look on the bright side,' she said bravely. 'It can't get any worse.'

Sentaro chose that moment to burst in, his arms filled with yet another pile of papers. 'These are today's documents, Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho.'

'You were saying?' said Ichigo, 'I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly. I think you should tell me again.'

Rukia snorted, he could be such a snobbish child sometimes. She wasn't in a good mood either, seeing how much they had to do. 'Can it, strawberry,' she said.

'Like hell, midget.'

That prompted a whole barrage of exchanged insults, which became progressively weaker as they ran out good ones. She finally put a stop to it, while it was fun it didn't get any work done. They called in Kiyone in, and told her and Sentaro to organise the backlog documentation into categorised piles while she and Ichigo dealt with that day's.

Rukia had never been a seated officer, and thus hadn't had to deal with paperwork since her academy days. After an hour grinding away at it she decided that this was the scourge her brother had been protecting her against all those years. Just about every slip of paper had to be scanned and added to their division's database, then backed up by filing in the relevant file. The computers did make things easier in that they automatically pulled up the related documentation.

For example, there was an unseated shinigami (she forgot his name almost as soon as she saw it) who had put through a transfer request, asking to be sent to the first squad. The computer immediately brought up the records of his insubordinate and cowardly behaviour sent by his section commander. It also brought up the fact that he'd been transferred five times in the last three years, and all the other divisions had had similar problems with him. Rukia granted it, they didn't want a person like that in their squad. But when it came time to fill in the squad she was going to transfer him to, she pressed one twice. They would either straighten him out, or kill him. Both seemed good results. She also wrote out a quick memo to send to Ikkaku, warning him.

Some of them were simple to deal with, like memo's from other squads and short reports of hollows slain in the material world. She remembered sending those on Ichigo's behalf not too long ago. The death of a shinigami resulted in, literally, a ton of paperwork. She had a feeling there would be quite a lot of those pages in the backlog piles, there had been many losses during the later stages of the war. She didn't envy the Captain-commander, having to deal with the paperwork for four fallen captains and the replacing of said captains.

Then there was the day to day running of a division documents, food and drink slips, repair and building expenses, laundry and clothing bills, pay slips ect. All had to be checked and recorded, the division had a budget to meet. Transfer requests, both for coming to and going from the division. And enrolment of students who had graduated the academy. The thirteenth was a popular division, it had a good reputation and they could literally pick and choose the best candidates, based on the reports of their trainers.

It was interesting how different people were drawn to certain divisions she thought, thinking back to the class she'd graduated with. The social outcasts, those who were known as 'nerds' and 'geeks' in the material world, pretty generally ended up in the twelfth. Introverts went to the second or third, depending on how much inner rage they harboured. Men who fancied themselves as 'macho' went to the eleventh, but then Zaraki only accepted that kind. Sensitive, compassionate people who really weren't cut out for fighting went to the fourth, it was the only squad with a notable prevalence of women. Ninth was for those with unusually strong convictions as to why they fought. So what type of person did the thirteenth attract? Judging by those she'd known, probably the laid-back intelligent people with a healthy dose of insanity.

They stuffed down their lunch in seconds and finished the day's work halfway through the afternoon, then started on the backlog. By the time it was dark, she was the only one still standing, the others had all collapsed from sever brain-drain. She wasn't all that far off herself.

'Let's call it a day,' she said tiredly as she filed the papers in her hands.

''bout time,' Ichigo croaked from the floor.

Kiyone and Sentaro said their goodbyes and walked off, for once not bickering. They had no energy left. Rukia retrieved Sode no Shirayuki, only to find her soon to be captain still facedown on the floor. He was using his knees to propel himself towards the exit.

'Are you pretending to be a snake?' she said curiously, trying not to smile. Honestly, he looked so ridiculous.

'Shut up, my body won't obey my brain any more.'

He could be such a baby at times. She tried to help him up, but he simply fell down again. She couldn't possibly carry him all the way back to the Kuchiki manor, and even if she could what would her brother think; not to mention everybody who saw them along the way. Fortunately she had a skill that she could now put into good use. She bent down and removed her sandals and socks.

'What are you doing?' said Ichigo from the floor.

She pushed his bottom down with her heel, hard. He cried out as his groin slammed into the floor. 'No talking, I'm going to give you a massage.'

'It's quite alright,' he protested in an unnaturally high voice. She ignored him.

She'd never actually done this before, but had seen it in one of her favourite manga's. By standing on a persons back you would alleviate the muscular pressure in appropriate areas. She reasoned, naturally, that the harder you pressed the more you would relieve them. So she started stamping on him with as much force as she could muster, while he cried out between blows with what she presumed must be satisfaction.

He heaved up suddenly, knocking her off, and jumped to his feet. 'ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!' he shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

'It worked,' she said proudly. 'You should be thanking me.'

'I only got up because if I hadn't I would have died,' he growled, rubbing his kidneys furiously. 'Where did you learn that anyway, Auschwitz?'

'What's Ows-fits,' she said, furrowing her brow.

'Che, never mind,' he said, and headed out, grabbing Zangetsu on his way.

Rukia caught up after she'd put her footwear back on. He immediately made a comment about her taking her time, which sparked an argument that lasted until they were back at the Kuchiki manor. She enjoyed it, it was a good way to get the brain working again. But they had to stop when they reached the gates, they didn't want to disturb her brother.

Ichigo stopped, rubbing the back of his head. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.'

Rukia glanced up at him. 'What are you talking about,' she said, 'where're you going?'

'I thought I'd crash with Renji tonight. He owes me a few favours.'

'You're welcome to stay here.'

'Says who?'

She smiled, 'Says my brother. He wants you to stay with us until after the ceremony, when you get your new quarters.'

Ichigo looked flustered. 'That's ah - nice of him. But what about you?'

'What about me?'

'Will you be moving into your lieutenants accommodation?'

'No,' she said with a smirk, 'my brother's house is much nicer than even the captain's quarters. Besides, it's not compulsory that you stay at the provided accommodation if you're seated officers above the rank of tenth, as long as your division knows where to find you.'

'Really?' said Ichigo, obviously surprised. 'So did Ukitake have his own house?'

'He did,' she said, 'I hear it's gone to his family, who were staying with him anyway. But he made regular use of the quarters provided, generally when he collapsed at work from his illness.'

At that point the door opened, to reveal her brother. He was out of his shinigami attire and in a soft looking kimono. His hair was wet and his skin looked flushed, evidence of his recent warm wash. 'If you have concluded your discussion, dinner is served,' he said.

'Thank you, nii-sama,' she said respectfully.

'Thanks, Byakuya,' said Ichigo.

He nodded, 'I look forward to your company,' he said, and turned to go back inside.

'I wonder why he's being so nice to me,' said Ichigo suspiciously, his eyes following her brother's retreating form.

'He's being mature about the whole thing,' she said. 'After all, you two are going to have to put up with each other for several centuries at least.'

Ichigo groaned. 'I'd forgotten how long high-ranking Shinigami live for.'

'I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight,' she said, leading him inside.

'Aren't I always?' he said.

He had so set himself up, she couldn't help but start another argument then and there.

x

Inoue Orihime was walking home, swinging her shopping bag happily. Soon she would be home, and cooking up all kinds of yummy delicacies. Like strawberry omlettes, chocolate fish fillets, Ice cream and barbeque sauce, the list was limitless! It was such a pity that Tatsuki-chan wasn't feeling well, and hadn't been able to come. Oh well, all the more for her.

There was a flapping sound of material caught in the wind, a sound that often heralded the arrival of a shinigami. She turned, expecting to see Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-san, even though they'd just left. Instead she found herself face to face with…

'Shiba Kukaku-san, Ganju-kun. What are you doing here, are you on holiday?'

'Sort of, Orihime-chan,' said Kukaku, 'Actually we came to see you.'

Orihime was puzzled, why would they want to come and see her. Ah, that was it. 'Did you hear about my famous cooking from Rangiku-san and decided to come sample, I can make extra for you.'

'That's not it…' began Kukaku, but was cut off by her younger brother.

'Ah, FOOD, lead the way; Orihime-chan.'

Kukaku sighed and followed them to Orihime's house. There would be plenty of time after dinner to discuss what they really wanted to do.

x


	6. Coundown to Promotion

_A/N: I've got a bit of a problem that I hope somebody can help me out with. I have no knowledge of Japanese in any form, and the online dictionaries are not good enough to string together names of Zanpakutou or their attacks. So if you are one of those few skilled people who does understand, please PM me and let me know. I only have about 7 names I need translated, and it would annoy me to do a shoddy job._

_Otherwise, as always, reviews are great. I love reviews. I read all reviews at least three times. Review, review, review._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 5 - Countdown to Promotion**

_Day fades into night, and night to day_

'Ichigo,' said Rukia.

'What?' he said, not looking up from the document he was dealing with. He was desperate for the day to be over, evening was more than two hours away, but it couldn't come soon enough.

'These all need your signature.' She put a hands breadth of papers on his desk. His hands breadth, not hers.

'Great,' he muttered, fighting the urge to groan with frustration.

He was surprised by the sound of excited clapping. Rukia was pointing at the pile of papers. Kiyone and Sentaro had clasped each others hands and were jumping around like mad things.

'Look Ichigo,' she said, 'We've finished half of them, in only two days!'

By 'half', she was referring to one of the three piles. They had only done a sixth of the backlog, despite working; literally; from dawn to dusk. For some arbitrary reason, that really didn't give him the same rush of happiness.

'How wonderful,' he said, deadpanned. They'd be lucky if they'd finished it in two weeks.

Rukia gave the slightest of frowns, then brightened and said, 'You're obviously tired and stiff. How about I give you another massage.'

Ichigo sweated cold.

x

_The constant motion of the world_

'Thank you for inviting us along, nii-sama,' said Rukia dutifully.

'It is nothing,' he said with a faint smile. He was sitting between them.

'Yeah, thanks Byakuya,' said Ichigo, 'Just, what exactly is this.'

'Ichigo!' she said, horrified.

'It's perfectly alright,' said Byakuya, turning to him. 'I don't know what primitive forms of amusement are available to human's on earth, but here in Soul Society we are blessed with the purest form of entertainment, the theatre.'

'Ah, right,' said Ichigo, plainly not convinced. 'I once went to a rock concert with a stage like that.'

Rukia looked at the stage. There was nothing wrong with it, it was made perfectly. It extended into the audience, who sat around it in a U shape. There were pillars set up, holding props and various pieces of costume that the actors would need to change into when changing character during the performance. By the quality of those costumes, they were in for a real treat.

The play was a skillful adaptation of the popular book The Princess and the Pimp, which had been written; surprisingly; by Yamamoto in his young and randy days. The actors were all superb, especially the man who played the dainty drag queen who ran the brothel next door. That same man also played one of the brothel's frequent patrons, and the prince; the princesses younger brother. She found herself so captivated with the story that she didn't even notice Ichigo until the happily ever after, three hours later, when the pimp opened a house of courtesans for a wealthier brand of customer; with the princess as his star attraction.

'That was great, wasn't it Ichi-' she stopped dead. He was leaning back, his head on her brother's shoulder, fast asleep. Worse still, he was drooling.

'He's been like this for the last two hours,' Byakuya informed her, his annoyance easily apparent.

Rukia saw red. 'ICHIGO!'

x

_Sometimes storm clouds gather_

'I can't believe you did that,' Rukia cried. 'You slept through the entire performance!'

'Not all of it,' he defended himself, 'just, most of it.'

'IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT BETTER?' she screeched like a banshee, looking around for something to hit him with. Fortunately for him the only thing on hand was a large chappy the rabbit toy, and she seemed loathe to abuse it even if it didn't belong to her. In the end she lashed out with her arms wildly, he tucked in his arms to absorb her blows while she began a tirade of verbal and physical abuse.

They were outside the theatre, among all the small stores. Byakuya had gone off to get some tea, or so he'd said. He was the lucky one. Rukia didn't seem to care that their little display was drawing the gazes of others, and making mothers hurry away with their small children.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to react. Okay, he realised he'd messed up, but was it really worth all this noise? And he had been tired from all the work he'd been doing. She might be a hundred and fifty-something, but he was only sixteen (nearly seventeen) and needed his full quota of eight hours of sleep a day. What did it matter if a few of them came leaning on Byakuya's shoulder? Actually, come to think of it, that might be a problem.

'Rukia I'm sorry,' he cut in when she paused to take a breath. 'But don't you think you're overreacting?'

Her fists lowered and her angry expression faded, which he thought must be good; until he saw the one that had replaced it.

'I'm overreacting,' she repeated, dangerously softly.

Ichigo gulped.

x

_But rain is a passing thing_

Rukia sat in her room on her futon, her body propped up with pillows. Her favourite toy was under her arm, and the horror manga that she'd imported from the material world in her hand. But tonight she couldn't concentrate on it, she was still seething.

How could that idiot have done something like that, how could he be so dumb? Her brother had been making a strong effort to reconcile with him, and he'd blown it totally. She wouldn't be surprised if he was thrown out of the house after that little episode.

The door slid open, she looked just over the magazine to see bright orange hair. She snorted. Had he come to apologise, or to fight with her. She felt like beating him up some more.

'Rukia,' Ichigo began, 'I just came to say that, well…'

'Spit it out,' she said dryly, 'then leave. I'm busy.'

'Well, it has occurred to me that perhaps I behaved badly tonight…'

She put down her manga, dropping the pretence at reading it. 'You really suck at apologising, you know that?'

'Hey!'

'Anyway, I'm not the one you need to speak to.'

He looked down. Rukia was pleased to see that he still looked like he'd been roughed up badly. Good, he deserved it. That and more. He said something, but she couldn't catch it.

'What was that?' she said.

'I said I've already said sorry to Byakuya,' he said, red with embarrassment.

That surprised her, she hadn't expected the carrot-top to humble himself so much. 'And what did he say?'

'Something about it taking a great deal of courage to admit when you're wrong,' said Ichigo, 'I hope that means I'm forgiven.'

'Was that all you meant to say?' she said icily.

He thought for a moment. 'Yeah, I guess so,' he said.

'Then you can go.'

He looked at her, then muttered, 'See you tomorrow,' and left; sliding the door shut behind him.

Only when he was gone did Rukia relax. 'You big fool,' she said fondly, and reached for her manga.

x

_The wind blows softly_

Ichigo sighed as he put the last picture into the box on top of the few folded robes. 'Well, I guess that's it,' he said.

They had finished clearing out the few remaining item's of Ukitake's, in his old room. They had sent the large supply of prescription medication back to the fourth division, who had hosted him on numerous occasions. Unohana was still so distraught over his loss that he suspected there might have been something going on between them.

'I'll take this to Ukitake-taicho's family,' volunteered Kiyone.

'Sure, but come right back,' said Ichigo. 'We still have a lot to do today.'

She left, and Ichigo stepped back to look at the room. He was in the large and spacious lounge, which was outfitted with comfortable couches and a bookshelf with various volumes of Soul Societies laws and law cases. Rather similar to the bookshelves one would expect to find in a lawyers office. There was a bedroom, not big but larger than his had been in the real world, the futon inside it was the size of a king sized bed. He was pleased about that, his toes stuck out of normal length beds. There was a functional bathroom, the showerhead was a bit outlandish but it seemed to work all right. Three rooms in all, and just down the passage was the study, literally a few steps away. He certainly wouldn't have to worry about getting up early to travel to work.

Rukia entered, looking quite dusty and sneezing every few seconds. She had a loud explosive sneeze, not in the least bit dainty. In fact, if he closed his eyes he could imagine it coming from a man.

'Where've you been,' said Ichigo, dusting her off with his hands and smiling. A small cloud started to form around her.

'Cleaning,' ATCHOO, 'the lieutenants rooms.' ATCHOO, 'No-one's lived there,' AH-phew, 'for a while.'

He looked up at her face as he patted down her shoulders. She looked so under the weather, her eyes red and watery and her nose running freely no matter how many times she wiped it, that he couldn't help laugh.

'IT'S NOT,' ATCHOO, 'funny.' she shouted, gasping the last bit. She pushed him away angrily.

'Yes it is,' he said with a big grin, then he felt his nose itch. His amusement faded instantly. He tried to fight it, not to give in, because once it started he never would be able to contain more. But in the end, his resistance was futile.

HAH-HA-HAH-CHOOOOO.

'Serves you, right,' ATCHOO, she said, blowing her nose.

'YOU gave it to me,' HAHCHOOO, 'midget.' His hand was dripping with goodness knows what.

'WHAT DID YOU CALL,' ATCHOO, 'me?'

It was the first time they'd had an argument between sneezes.

x

_The river flows gently_

It was the end of the day, the end of another long day filled with filing and paperwork. Rukia and Ichigo were sitting side by side outside the barracks, watching the sun go down. They'd only finished a few minutes ago, a bit earlier than normal but then they'd been past the point of being capable of continuing. Some time after lunch they had received a hell-butterfly informing them that their formal promotion ceremony would be in two days time. There was no ways they would be finished the backlog by then, they wouldn't even be halfway, so they may as well pace themselves.

'Pretty,' she mused, looking out into the distance.

'Yeah,' he said, a small contented smile on his lips.

She leaned against him. If anybody had asked her why she'd done so she would have had no answer to give them, except that it seemed the thing to do at the time. It felt right. He didn't move, and they carried on staring out into the distance.

Rukia had initially had some reservations about working with Ichigo and heading a division together, but as they sat there she could feel them evaporate. Even after riling at each other throughout the day, and every day before. No matter what came between them, she understood him totally, and he understood her. More than anybody she had ever known, even Kaien-dono.

He was, she realised without shock, the most important person in her life.

'Yo, Ichigo,' Renji's voice carried over to them, and she quickly sat up straight before he came into view.

'Hey Renji,' said Ichigo, half turning his body to face him, 'What's up?'

'You wanna come drinking with me and the guys?'

'Aren't I under the legal age limit?' he said suspiciously.

'You're in Soul Society, age doesn't mean anything. Even Yachiru drinks. Or are you too good for us?'

He looked at her, clearly unsure what to do. He looked like he wanted to go. She smiled, 'I'll make my own way home. Just don't stay up too late.'

'Who are you, his mother?' laughed Renji.

'No, I'm his lieutenant,' she said crossly. 'And I'm the one who has to pick up the slack if he has a hangover.'

'Whatever, let's go, Ichigo,'

He nodded, 'I'll see you later, Rukia,' he said, and got up. She watched red-head lead him away. It was only when he was out of sight that she remembered something.

'Didn't I hear that Soul Societies sake is three times stronger than the real worlds version,' she said aloud, 'even if it tastes the same?'

x

_The slow movement shaping the land_

The next day was absolute torture for him. Ichigo had never been drunk before last night, he had to admit it had been a lot of fun at the time, even if he couldn't remember it all. He certainly didn't remember having that much to drink. But it definitely wasn't worth the hangover he was suffering from now. His head felt like it was splitting in two, his throat was dry, and he kept on needing to excuse himself to pass pitifully small amounts of liquid. There was only one thing that could have made his day even worse.

More paperwork.

Just concentrating on a page was painful. He gave up on trying to do anything that required any thinking, and did the routine stuff. It didn't help that Kiyone and Sentaro were constantly getting underfoot in their competition to be the most useful, nor that Rukia kept making snide comments about the evils of drinking. He decided that he was going to become a total teetotaller from today, and drink only fruit juice and water when he went out in the future.

Honestly it was a relief when the day was finally over. By that time his headache had faded, but his throat was still dry and his voice hoarse. He was bone weary and his stomach ached.

'You look tired,' said Rukia, looking up him. They were walking slowly back to the Kuchiki manor.

'You have no idea,' he groaned.

'How about we go to the hot springs?'

'How about we go back to your brother's house and sleep.'

'Come on, I know it will relax you.'

It turned out she was right. Slipping into the steaming, lightly salted water did make him feel a lot better. He didn't stay in long, not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because there were a lot of fat ugly naked men he was sharing the pool with. And they were staring at him. Gross. He'd had a massage afterwards, a real one, and felt so relaxed that he could have slept on the marble tiled floor.

Rukia came out of the woman's section with an odd expression on her face. She didn't look relaxed, if anything more tense.

'I ran into Matsumoto and Hinamori,' she explained when he asked.

'Hinamori?' he said, he didn't know everybody in Soul Society, at least not yet.

'The tenth squad lieutenant, she used to be in the fifth squad under Aizen.'

'Ah, right,' he said, he'd heard about her. She was the crazy girl who had refused to believe that her captain was a traitor even after he'd tried to kill her.

'One of them loves me, the other hates me,' she sighed.

'Why?'

'Hinamori blames you for killing Aizen, and me to a lesser extent since I made you a shinigami. Matsumoto loves just about everybody, and sees no reason why everyone else shouldn't be the same. She kept on trying to reconcile us. It was…awkward.'

They walked back in silence to the Kuchiki manor. There was nothing more to discuss, and neither had the energy to argue. After dinner Ichigo literally collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly. It had been a long day. And he would need all his strength for tomorrow.

_And so the cycle begins anew_

x

Renji took a deep breath as he pulled his head out of the thick stream of water, and moved aside for Ikkaku to have a turn. He grabbed the small sweat towel he'd brought and started vigorously drying his long hair. He then tied it up on a low ponytail, knowing from experience that he couldn't possibly achieve his normal style while it was damp.

'So sleek and beautiful, Abarai-kun,' said Yumichika appreciatively. 'Why don't you have that as your new look, being a captain and all.'

'Not a chance,' said Renji, smiling. It was an ongoing argument, one that had been going on almost since his transfer to the eleventh division many years ago.

'That was a good session,' said Iba, sheathing his sword. 'Same time, day after tomorrow?'

'What's wrong with tomorrow?' cried Ikkaku, turning and holding out his sheathed Zanpakutou, his bald head spraying droplets of water in all directions. 'Are you wussies so beat that you need to sleep extra?'

'It's not that,' said Renji, donning his haori. The sense of pride at being able to wear it hadn't faded yet. In times past he would have shouted back, but he felt now that he had to live up to his new responsibility. 'Tomorrow Ichigo is being raised to captaincy, and it's a bit of a tradition that captains go for drinks afterwards. So most of the day will be used up doing that.'

'The lieutenants have a similar tradition,' Iba put in, 'And Kuchiki Rukia will be raised on the same day.'

'You guys can just train together, since you'll be free,' said Renji, 'Unless, I did hear a rumour that we'll be getting another captain for the third that same day. Could it be you, Ikkaku-san?'

'Hell NO,' said Ikkaku, 'I'm not stupid, I don't want all that paperwork.'

'That's odd,' said Yumichika, 'since between us we do three quarters of the eleventh's documents.'

'YOU'RE NOT HELPING!'

'So it's not you,' said Renji. 'Pity, you'd make a good captain.'

The group of four were the only ones in Soul Society who knew about Ikkaku's Bankai. They also knew the reason why he never wanted to become a captain, he wanted to fight and die under Zaraki's command. Not all of them agreed with it though.

'Che, whatever. Let's go, Yumichika.'

The two of them walked off together, Yumichika turning to wave. Renji was left with his lieutenant. They finished freshening up and headed back to their divisional headquarters.

While many of the officers in Gotei thirteen had alternative accommodation that they would return to at the end of the day, and so have a break from their constant work surroundings, Renji and Iba were career soldiers. Neither came from wealthy backgrounds, they had worked their way up the ranks by sheer hard work and perseverance. So besides their wages, which they frequently blew on sake and sunglasses, they had no funds to draw upon. It would probably be half a century or more before they would be able to afford even the most modest accommodation.

Since they lived so close as well as working together, it was probably a good thing that they had know each other previously and got on so well. They had never been friends as such, more acquaintances by extension of their mutual friendship with Ikkaku. They been in the eleventh for a time together, Renji taking Iba's sixth seat place when the other man had transferred to become a lieutenant. He had since surpassed his former senior.

They worked well as a team, so well that the line separating their ranks only really existed when it came to meeting time. During the day-to-day running they worked hand in hand, figuratively speaking. They also got up to a fair bit of manly arguing, which generally resulted in them both getting quite emotional and loud over insignificant matters. But things were going well in the seventh division, in most departments.

There was just one glaring problem: the seventh now had the demeaning reputation as the weakest division in Gotei thirteen. Worse still, they were becoming known as the reject eleventh squad, since both of them were originally from there. It was a known fact that he was the weakest captain, Iba wasn't bad for a lieutenant but nothing to write home about, and their seated officers below were so weak that nobody had ever heard of them. It was a catch-22 situation; how could they attract shinigami with notable potential without a good reputation, how could they get a good reputation without strong shinigami in their division?

It was primarily his own fault, he knew. As captain he was the figurehead as well as the leader of the division, and although he'd passed his captaincy exam had been disastrous. If he was seen to become powerful, good applicants would flock to join. He would train every day he could, he decided, at least five days a week. Then he would challenge another captain, one he could beat, to a public duel on some trumped-up dishonour thingy. With the publicity that created he would get stronger people, and rebuild his officers base. It was foolproof, within in a few short decades his division would be the crème a la crème of Gotei thirteen.

Until then, they'd have to be content with the dregs. The losers who couldn't get into eleventh division or the others. It was going to be a long, hard few decades.

x


	7. Two New Captains part 1: The Pledge

_A/N: I did have a comment that things were moving a bit slowly. Well, at the moment this is still pretty much the beginning. Things will be heating up soon, next chapter is the first fight. And we'll soon be seeing the new antagonists. By the way, did anyone realise that in my story Tousen is still out there?_

_Don't forget to review. That is all._

x_  
_

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 6 - Two new captains part 1: The pledge**

'ICHIGO!'

'WAAH,' he cried, springing to his feet, instantly awake. Years of early morning attacks by his father meant that he was ready to fight immediately. Only, his father wasn't in Soul Society at the moment, who had woken him? He looked around to find the culprit leaning against the door with a smug expression on her face.

'It's your promotion ceremony today,' Rukia said, looking away and throwing him his shinigami attire. He caught them mutely. 'You mustn't be late. When you've finished dressing you can join us for some breakfast.'

Then she left, and Ichigo found himself staring at the closed door. Then he looked down at the clothes in his hands and realised that he'd once again been in only his boxers. His face heated up so quickly he wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke pouring out his ears.

He travelled with Byakuya that morning to the captain's meeting place, they ended up having a small speed contest going there. He was pleased to find that he could keep up with the older man even without using his Bankai, in addition to gaining that and his hollow forms he had gotten stronger. His last battle with the sixth squad captain had been a contest of equals, if they were to fight now he was sure he would wipe the floor with him; even if he didn't go hollow.

They were among the first to arrive, only Yamamoto and Toshiro had beaten them there. The other captain's arrived soon in ones and twos, with Kyoraku and Urahara the last to come. The others lined up in two parallel lines of five, except for Yamamoto who was separate to them and stood at their head.

He tapped his staff once. 'In the time honoured manner of Soul Society, we have gathered here to accept another brother into our ranks. Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been nominated for captaincy by your predecessor, Captain Ukitake Jushiro. You have been vouched for by every captain present, more than fulfilling the requirements. This is your last chance to withdraw. Will you accept this honour?'

In that moment, Ichigo could almost see the events of his life leading up to this moment. His ability to see spirits, his mothers painful passing. Rukia's coming into his life, his battles with hollows; including his mothers killer. Rukia's abduction, and his wounding. His training and entry into Soul Society, his battles with Ikkaku; Renji; Kenpachi and Byakuya. Aizen's betrayal and escape. His loss of control of his inner hollow and subsequent training with the Vizords. His fights with and eventual defeats of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and finally Aizen. He could see faces flash in front of his eyes, the people who had had such a massive impact in his life, many of them in the room. Of course, the one that featured primarily wasn't.

Why was he becoming a captain? He'd asked himself that question last night, when he'd woken up in the middle of the night and been unable to sleep for a few hours. He'd told himself when had first accepted that it was because Byakuya didn't want him to be one, but that wasn't true. The man had vouched for him after all. So why? The answer was that there wasn't any single reason that sealed it, but rather many reasons that added up to his final decision.

A big one was that he wouldn't have been able to suffer anybody giving him orders (well, besides Rukia, but she was an exception; and he just put up with it he didn't like it dammit). He wasn't adverse to being the leader though, he'd always been the de facto leader of the _Ryoka_, which had later been extended to include Renji and Rukia. He'd respected and liked Ukitake-taicho, and if he'd felt he was the best man for the job he was prepared to follow his wishes. And if he was here anyway, he might as well be doing something with his free time. Okay, that was rather a lame reason.

There was something else, something deeper that he felt in his heart of hearts, that drew him to Soul Society far more surely than the mortal realm. It had nothing to do with his standing in the two places, or the difference he could make in each. What was it?

'Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your answer,' said Yamamoto, cutting through his thoughts.

'I accept, with gratitude,' he said, bowing. Rukia would be pleased, they'd spent a long time practising this ceremony. He didn't want to break tradition, not this time anyway.

'Good,' Yamamoto said, nodding. 'We must now turn our attention to complications that may arise as a result of your appointment. You are aware that as the first son of Kurosaki-ousama you will be required to take the throne should anything happen to him?'

'I am,' said Ichigo carefully, this hadn't been part of the rehearsal.

'Should such an incident occur, you will have to resign your commission immediately and take his place. Do you understand?'

'I do.'

'Barring that, there are no other obligatory requirements attached to your position as the heir apparent. We have done away with those in light of your new responsibilities. All save one.' Yamamoto paused for a breath, 'You are required to produce a male heir.'

'A WHAT,' cried Ichigo, totally forgetting protocol.

'A legal heir is preferable, bastard children make the waters a bit murky, especially with your sister also in line.'

'And when would I need this "male heir" by?' he said in a strangled tone.

'Within the next half century,' said Yamamoto forcefully.

Ichigo felt like laughing. That was ages, he wouldn't have to worry about that for years. Thank goodness Soul Society had a different perception of time to earth. He contented himself with a inward chuckle and said, 'I understand.'

'Good. You may now state the pledge.'

This was the part he had to remember, the thing that they had spent the most time practising. The captain's pledge, an extended version of the shinigami's pledge. He drew Zangetsu, held it point-down in front of him, and knelt. Then he began to speak.

_'I swear to protect Soul Society as long as there is blood in my body._

_I swear to defend all souls from hollows and others that would do them harm._

_I swear honour and obey the edicts of central 46 and the spirit king.'_

That was a rather odd vow at this time, since they were still reforming the one and his father was the other. Wait, did that mean he actually had to listen to the crazy old man when he told him to marry Rukia?

_'I swear live by the code of the shinigami and to lead my division in accordance to it.'_ He had to get Rukia to explain exactly what that meant.

_'I swear to maintain the balance between the living and the dead world._

_To protect and serve is my oath, as a shinigami and captain of Gotei thirteen.'_

'You may rise, Kurosaki Ichigo,' said Yamamoto. 'Captain of the thirteenth division. Please come forward to receive your _haori_.'

He did so, and looked into the faces of the other captains. They were nodding and smiling approvingly. Kyoraku tipped his hat at him and winked. Even Byakuya had his frozen mask off for a change. Only Toshiro wouldn't look at him, why was that?

'Before you take your place besides your fellow captains,' said the captain-commander as he finished pulling on his new white cloak, 'the thirteenth division is also short a lieutenant. Have you chosen one yet?'

'I have,' he replied confidently.

'Please state their name for the record.'

'Kuchiki Rukia.'

'You are sure that she will be able to handle this responsibility, and work with you in divisional matters?'

'I am.' She was undoubtedly responsible, though he was sure she'd have her own way as often as not when working with him.

'Has she reached Shikai?'

'She has.'

'I now require at least three other captains to vouch for Kuchiki Rukia,' said Yamamoto gravely. 'I have met the young lady in question and I personally believe she is more than capable.'

_That's one_, thought Ichigo.

'I vouch for her,' said Renji immediately.

_Two!_

Kyoraku sighed. 'Jushiro was like a brother to me, and he wished for her to become the lieutenant of his division. Since he is not here to vouch for her, I will in his place.'

'That's enough,' said Yamamoto. 'Are there any other's who would like add their vote?'

'I will,' said Yoruichi, then Urahara.

'I guess I'll vouch,' said Kensei.

'Whatever, me too,' muttered Kenpachi.

'Yeeah, I'll put in mine as well,' said Shinji.

Yamamoto waited for a moment, and when it was clear that nobody else would speak he said, 'Let the records show that Kuchiki Rukia was vouched for by eight of eleven captains. She is the lieutenant of the thirteenth division. Kurosaki-taicho, you may conduct the ceremony at your division later today.' He handed him a long piece of the same material that made up his cloak, and what he recognised as a lieutenants badge. It had both the division number and the symbol, the summer snowdrop. Fitting, for a woman with an ice-type Zanpakutou.

'Thank you, captain-commander,' he said, bowing low. He'd have to get used to the suffix attached to his surname. He did notice that Byakuya hadn't vouched for his sister, even though he'd allowed her nomination. He'd have to ask him why later.

'You may take your place.'

He did so, standing at the end of the right hand line, next to Urahara and opposite Byakuya. Urahara grinned in his cheesy way, Ichigo hmphed. He owed a lot to the crazy shinigami storekeeper, they had a great deal history together. Come to think of it, he had a great deal of history with many of the current captains.

'And now we will conclude this meeting and convene at the first division training grounds,' said Yamamoto. 'There we will witness the test for another new captain. Dismissed.'

The captain's broke formation, leaving him confused. Another new captain, he'd never heard anything about that. He followed the others out, thinking who it might be. Ikkaku? No, he wasn't the right temperament, he probably didn't have _ban _release, and even if he did he was too devoted to the eleventh to leave. Kira? He was the right type of person for the job. No, no _bankai _again. In fact, he was pretty sure with Renji's promotion that there were no lieutenants left who'd reached that level. So who could it be?

A hand gripped his shoulder, he turned his head to see the flamboyant captain Kyoraku come to his side. 'Walk with me, Ichigo-kun,' he said.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he should be offended by the level of familiarity that the captain, who he barely knew, was assuming with him. 'Uh, sure,' he said. 'Do you know anything about this new captain, Kyoraku-san?'

'Please, call me Shunsui,' laughed the other. 'All my friends do. You're my friend, aren't you, Ichigo-kun?'

'Um, sure,' said Ichigo. 'About this new captain…'

'You'll find out soon enough,' said Kyoraku, adjusting his flowery kimono. 'I don't want to spoil the surprise.' Then his entire manner changed, he stood up at his full height (which was noticeably taller than him, especially with the hat) and his casual gait shifted to a sort of march. 'The captain-commander has asked me to speak to you.'

He was taken aback, 'About what, and why couldn't he have done it himself?'

'Because it isn't a major issue,' there seemed to be a silent yet following that line. 'As the next most senior captain, I offered to take it up with you.'

'So what is this _issue_,' said Ichigo. He felt as though his back was up against the wall.

'You can't use Kido, and your sword is in a constant released state. As a captain, you need to set a good example to your subordinates. Besides which, a mastery of Kido would make you a far more effective fighter.'

Ichigo felt like making an angry retort about the other not setting a good example, but thought better of it. 'I'll see what I can do,' he said, grudgingly respecting the man's fair bluntness. 'I'm sure Rukia would be able to give me a few lessons.' He wasn't sure about sealing his sword, but it would be cool to be able to use Kido.

'If you like I could help.'

That was unexpected. 'I…thanks Kyo…Shunsui. I'd like that.'

'It is no problem,' said the other, raising his head and putting his hand to the tip of his straw hat as he looked at him out the corner of his eye. His eyes twinkled, and his serious expression faded. 'The thirteenth and eight divisions have had strong ties for years, and I see no reason to break that tradition yet. And I was serious about being your friend.'

From there their talk turned to trivial matters and story-swapping. It occurred to Ichigo that the older man was probably lonely, with his best friend who he had known for centuries suddenly taken from him. Many of his other companions had also died, and there were now an abundance of new captains. He was good company, Ichigo decided. Far more laid back than by-the-book Byakuya. And he could also be a great help in teaching him how to lead a division, which he had done successfully for many centuries now.

They made their way to the first division barracks. Ichigo took note of the journey to get there for future reference. When they reached the training grounds, he found somebody he hadn't seen for a very long time. Someone who he would have thought to be the last person he would expect to find in shinigami uniform.

'Ga-Ganju,' he said, pointing a shaking finger.

The man turned, 'Yo, Ichigo.' He looked different without his green bandeau, his hair hanging long and loose.

'Don't you "yo Ichigo" me, it's "good morning Kurosaki-taicho",' he said, closing his eyes and pointing back at himself. It felt good to be able to exercise his new authority, especially on this lump. 'Anyway, why are you dressed like that, have you joined the protection squads?'

'It was nee-chan's idea,' he said, shuffling his feet. That was an affirmative, he supposed.

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open. 'You mean Kukaku-san is here, where?'

'There,' said Ganju, pointing.

She was standing in the centre of the training grounds, also in shinigami robes. There was something else different about her, but he could lay a finger on it.

'Don't tell me that-'

'She is,' Ganju confirmed, more than a little awe in his voice.

'Hmmm, I was wondering when she'd come back,' said Kyoraku.

'What are you talking about?' said Ichigo.

'Yoruichi, Urahara and Kukaku were the best of friends back in the day,' the older captain explained. 'Three peas in a pod, so to speak, even though Urahara was a few years back from the other two. They graduated at the top of their classes, and were cited as the most likely to become captains. They all would have, had Kukaku not lost her arm.'

That was it, she had both arms now!

'How did she get it back?' said Ichigo. 'Or is that just a prosthetic.'

'No, it's the real thing,' said Ganju. 'We went to see Orihime-chan, her healing was able to restore it!'

'You visited Inoue in the real world?'

Ganju leaned close and whispered to him, 'Don't tell her I said this, but her cooking is horrible.'

Ichigo laughed, 'That's Inoue.'

There were more people entering the arena, making their ways to the stands that had been set up all around. He recognised some, but most were strangers to him. After seeing a few of the people he knew as lieutenants come, he realised that they must all be seated officers. Surely though not every one of them could come, with twenty seats in the thirteen divisions that was, um, um, two hundred and forty; no; two hundred and sixty people. But as more and more kept coming, he began to suspect that they would.

'Hey captain,' said a familiar voice beside him.

'Hey yourself,' he said, not bothering to look at her. 'Sneaking up on me, as usual.'

'Too easy,' said Rukia. She moved to stand in front of him, and looked him up and down appreciatively. He needed to see how he looked in his new _haori_.

'Like what you see, Rukia-chan?' said Kyoraku slyly.

She immediately flushed, probably more because of her bad manners than his words. 'Captain Kyoraku, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you.'

Ichigo didn't know how she could have missed him, with his height and pink kimono. He smirked, it was amusing to see Rukia squirm for once.

'Call me Shunsui,' said the captain, 'I have the feeling we'll be getting to know each other well in the next little while. Have you met my Nanao-chan yet?'

'I haven't, sir.'

'Please, just Shunsui when we're among friends. You're my friend too, right Ganju-kun?'

'Er, right.'

They were all introduced to Kyoraku's lieutenant, a serious faced young woman called Nanao Ise. In Ichigo's opinion she looked like a pretty secretary, with her glasses and ruthlessly restrained black hair. She was quiet, and didn't say much more than her name and a polite greeting to them all. He knew the type, likely she would only come out of her shell when she was comfortable with the people she was around. That wouldn't be happening today, so it was useless trying to talk to her.

The people had finally stopped coming. Captain-commander Yamamoto tapped his staff to the floor, and began to speak.

'We have confirmed Kurosaki Ichigo's selection. As of today he is the captain of the thirteenth division.'

There was a massive applause. Officers were clapping and cheering, pointing at him. He felt his face go red, honestly this was embarrassing. He noticed that there was a particular area of the seating that was going mental. Kiyone and Sentaro were in the front row there. Oh; it must be the seating area for the thirteenth division. Unsure of what to do, he turned to Rukia for guidance.

She beamed up at him, 'Acknowledge them, Ichigo,' she said, and took his nearest arm and forced it into the air. The applause swelled momentarily.

When it began to die down Yamamoto held up his hand for silence. He waited for calm before speaking again. 'I am pleased to announce that today we will be witnessing the trial for yet another captain. This person has received formal training from the academy, and has long achieved _Ban _release. She was unable to join our ranks due to a disfiguring injury. Recently the injury has been healed. However, after such a long absence it was felt that she needed testing before taking up such a position.'

Yamamoto was continuing on the same vein in some long-winded explanation of the captains trial, and the history behind it. Ichigo couldn't keep track of what he was saying, he seemed to be quoting a lot of law, history and cases that meant nothing to him, so he asked Kyoraku what it was about. The older captain had been falling asleep on his feet beside him, he'd probably heard that speech many times before.

'Basically, the prospective captain has to beat the strongest lieutenant,' he explained. 'They can use any and all means, but must hold back from fatal shots. The lieutenant though doesn't have to, they can go all out.'

'That's it?'

'That's it.'

'Strongest lieutenant huh,' he said, then turned to Rukia. 'Isn't that you?'

'Me?' she said, flabbergasted. Then she smiled. 'Ichigo, I'm not a lieutenant yet, you haven't promoted me. But I'm glad you think so.'

'You are, no question,' he said. He wasn't flattering her, it was obvious. She'd defeated an Espada. The only other ones to duplicate that feat were people who had been or were captains. Even Renji and Ishida hadn't managed to take down one together. 'So, if not you, then who will Kukaku be facing?'

'Well, Renji had to fight Hisagi.'

That surprised him, he hadn't realised that Renji had taken the trial. Then again, knowing the three methods of becoming a captain he thought it unlikely that Renji would have had enough captains vouching for him. And he'd taken over a leaderless division, making the last method impossible. 'How did that go?'

'Badly,' she sighed, 'don't talk to him about it. They were evenly matched on Shikai, but Hisagi had a better command of Kido and Renji had to go _Bankai _to win.'

At that point Yamamoto concluded his speech, and somebody stepped out to join Kukaku in the middle of the arena. His eyes widened, it was Hiyori! She was stronger than Hisagi and the others? Then again, she did have the Vizord mask; but would she be allowed to use it?

Either way, he had a feeling this would be an interesting fight.

x

_Mayday, mayday, we have a __**crack **__in our engines!_

(Ashido is fighting hollows in the Menos Forest)

Ashido: I will defeat you all, and return to Soul Society. Because…I promised Rukia!

(Renji appears out of nowhere)

Renji: HOWL, ZABIMARU.

(Kills all the hollows.)

Ashido: I remember you, you were with Rukia's group. Have you come to rescue me?

Renji: In your dreams. I just haven't had enough screen time recently, my star quality is beginning to dim. I thought I'd make an appearance here.

Ashido: So you're not going to take me to Seireitei to participate in the main storyline?

Renji: (quietly) If I do, our universe would implode.

Ashido: What?

Renji: Don't you get it, YOU'RE A NON-CANON CHARACTER. You don't exist outside the realms of the Anime! That means you can't do anything meaningful. Hell, even that pervert girl from Ichigo's class has more bearing on the plot than you.

Ashido: So then what am I?

Renji: A random alternative love interest for one of the main characters.

Ashido: WHAT!

Renji: Where did they find you anyway, you look so weird.

Ashido: (stiffly) I think I look perfectly normal.

Renji: That's the point. In Bleach, NOBODY looks normal. Where did they find you anyway, the Rurouni Kenshin reject characters bin?

Ashido: I refuse to answer that.

Renji: Just disappear already, you never existed in the first place. Leave me to flex my muscles, adored with perfectly symmetrical tribal tattoos, in front of the camera in peace.

Ashido: A non-canon love interest. You mean I'm like Lirin and-

Renji: DON'T SAY IT!

Ashido: (already committed) Senna.

(The two appear.)

Lirin: Did you call?

Senna: Yay, a party! Can I have fizzy red drink?

Renji: (running) That's it, outta here!

x


	8. Two New Captains part 2: The Duel

_A/N: Thanks go to Koneko144 for helping with the translations. Here's what they mean:_

_Fumetsu no Rei: Immortal Spirit. Hiyori's Zanpakutou. Her abilities:_

_Tsubasa ouda: Wing strike._

_Inazumaitokuri: Lightning Spinner. Kukaku's Zanpakutou. Her abilities:_

_Denkikumo no su: Electric spider's web._

_Shibatsu: Death strike._

_Thanks for all the words of encouragement. Enjoy the first fight of my story._

_Side note: This is coming 6 months after I wrote this chapter originally. Hiyori's zanpakutou has finally been revealed, and it looks like one of Ichigo's Bankai training blades. Lame. I strongly believe that my idea for it was better._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 7 - Two New Captains part 2: The Duel**

'Ready to lose, old woman?' said the short blond girl cockily as she faced her.

'Who are you calling old,' said Kukaku, her eyebrow twitching dangerously. She stayed focused though, this was the one chance she had to make her dream come true. She raised her blade with one arm, in classic en garde form.

'Begin,' Yamamoto ordered from the sidelines.

Immediately Hiyori rushed forward, her blade stabbing low. She was being aggressive off the bat, the only way Kukaku knew to face that effectively was to fight fire with fire. She blocked upwards while she ducked under the deflected blow, sliding her weapon off to strike the girls stomach. Only she wasn't there, Hiyori had somersaulted over her head, lashing out at her neck. Kukaku blocked reflexively, and they both turned to face each other after the movement simultaneously. The wind picked up a few leaves between them, otherwise nothing moved.

This time she moved first, giving a head slash that she changed the angle of in mid-flight. The lieutenant wasn't fooled, and dodged out the way, coming back immediately with a stab. They traded blows thick and fast, until she caught Hiyori with a solid kick under the chin, sending her flying backwards and very nearly disarming her. She recovered surprisingly fast though, flipping back so she landed on her feet. She put a hand to her mouth.

'Aargh,' she cried angrily, looking at the blood on her palm. 'Now I'm mad.'

'Come on then, little girl,' said Kukaku, a smile playing on her lips.

Hiyori's face darkened, and she put her katana on her left forearm. 'Attack and defend, _Fumetsu no Rei_'

Light burst from her blade as it melded into two separate entities, a large burnished shield with the emblem of a phoenix and a broadsword with an engraving of the same on the blade.

'A sword and shield combination,' said Kukaku, mildly surprised. 'I've only ever seen one of those before. However, it won't be enough to beat me. Weave, _Inazumaitokuri_.'

Energy poured from the heavens, striking her blade as she held it above her head. It elongated and extended to about one and a half meters, becoming a heavily engraved metal staff of countless symbols. Electricity ran up and down it's entire length, static sparks flying off at intervals.

'My Zanpakutou is the most powerful electric-type in Soul Society,' she said, smugly taking in the girls awed expression. 'Are you sure you don't want to back out?'

'Don't be a smartass,' Hiyori snarled, scowling. 'I'm here to beat you.' And with that she charged forward.

x

'Whewee, they're really going at it,' whistled Shinji from the sidelines as Kukaku and Hiyori clashed again and again at breakneck speed.

'Yeah,' said Kensei, squinting his eyes to follow a particularly quick movement. Likely the seated shinigami in the stands wouldn't even be able to follow what was happening. Hiyori might not look it, but she wasn't far off captain level, and she seemed determined to win this one. He'd seldom seen her get so serious. 'A Kido-based elemental type versus a combat-based Zanpakutou. They're really going all-out,' he commented.

'Look closer,' said Shinji. 'Hiyori is using all she has to try and end it, but Shiba is holding back. Or more accurately, she's biding her time.'

Kensei grunted. Shinji was one of the most perceptive men he'd ever known, his deductions were usually spot on. So he accepted his assessment without comment or doubt. But waiting for what? Dragging out a duel was never a good idea, especially if your opponent could draw on hollow powers to strengthen them further. Realisation hit him like a sword thrust through the head.

'She's got some kind of ability that she's waiting on!' he exclaimed.

'Cor-rect,' said Shinji, smiling toothily and raising his index finger. 'But will Hiyori realise this?'

She hadn't yet, judging by how she was fighting. She sent a large smiting blast from her shield, which Shiba dodged easily, jumping high into the air. She started chanting something, moving one end of her staff in a cross, then in three progressively larger squares. Yellow energy followed the tip and solidified, creating something that looked like a net or a web. She grabbed the centre in her one hand before landing lightly, shouting out loudly enough for them to hear on the sidelines.

'Second weave, _Denkikumo no su_.'

'Oh, that's interesting,' said Shinji.

'Yeah, a net,' said Kensei.

'Not that,' he said, shaking his head slightly. 'It's an animal-based Zanpakutou, as well as being elemental; like Hitsugaya's. We'd probably see it properly if she goes _Bankai_. I'm guessing at a spider.'

'I don't like spiders,' said Kensei, his shoulders shivering.

'I know,' said Shinji, too engrossed in the fight to take advantage of the chance to tease him.

'Hiyori hasn't got her _Bankai _yet, has she?'

'No. She's done about half the training, but she's been slack about it. If she'd been diligent she'd have had it for more than a decade by now.'

'Ooh, that was close!'

Hiyori had just been partially netted by Kukaku. She had forced the older woman away with a couple of wild slashes, but her shield arm was still caught up with the sticky net. Kukaku then raised her arm and uttered a single word, the net glowed brighter; and exploded with a crackling boom. Kukaku had immediately rushed into the smoke, swinging her weapon. From there their sight was obscured to shadows. When the smoke cleared, Hiyori had the staff locked between her sword and shield.

'So she had to use it,' Shinji said.

Hiyori's Vizord mask was now on her face. Even from the sidelines they could see her brown-black eyes flash angrily.

'Is that even allowed?' said Kensei dubiously.

Shinji scratched his head. 'There's no rule against it,' he said slowly. 'I guess this is the first time someone with hollow powers has participated in such a test.'

There was no call from Yamamoto to halt the match. Kensei smirked. 'Hmph, Shiba will have to use her Bankai now.'

'Will she?'

'_Tsubasa ouda_!' Hiyori cried inside the arena.

She shoved the other woman away with a substantially more powerful smite blast. This one connected solidly. Even though Kukaku blocked at the last instant she was sent flying backwards. When she got up, the two woman looked equally frazzled and burned. Hiyori was shouting something about forcing her to show her true power, then attacked even faster than she'd done at the beginning of the fight. Kensei though knew this wasn't the full extent of her abilities, this time she was the one holding back.

'Eh,' he said, 'Hiyori is real determined to see her _Bankai_. Hey Shinji, what happens if the lieutenant beats the prospective captain?'

'I don't know. They're pretty strict about who they let take the test, as far as I know that's never happened.'

'Well, it might today if Shiba doesn't use her _Bankai_. Why do you think she's holding back?'

Shinji gave him one of his half-closed eyes glances that let him know he though he was asking a stupid question. 'For a captain to go to that level to beat a lieutenant means that they're not much stronger. This test is more than proof that one is strong enough to take up the role, otherwise only the captain-commander would watch. It's a way of introducing the new captain to the officers, and display their ability in actual combat.'

'I guess this gets around quite a bit.' he said, shifting on his feet. It had been over a century since he'd been a captain, he couldn't be expected to remember everything. 'And Shiba wouldn't like a reputation like Abarai has.'

'No, it would be all but impossible to live down.'

'But on the other hand, if she doesn't use it at this rate she's going to lose. Unless she plays that ace of hers soon.'

x

Kukaku was defending now with both Kido and her staff. But the masked girl was a relentless force, smashing through her defences one after the other, constantly on the attack. She was reaching her limit fast, soon she would have to use her _Bankai _whether she wanted to or not.

'Just a bit more,' she panted, gritting her teeth.

Her body burned from pain. One eye was bruised and blackening, her hairline was cut and soaking her white head wrappings with redness. Blood ran out the side of her mouth. Half her body was covered in burns, and there were a host of small bleeding slices all over her. She could barely stand up straight.

'Just a little bit,' she muttered, as the girl rushed at her again.

She stabbed with her staff, aiming at the body. It was blocked by the shield, electricity flared, then the sword swept in. She flash-stepped away, but not fast enough. Another cut opened on her side, one substantially deeper than any of the others. Unable to contain it, she cried out.

'Is that all you've got?' Hiyori sneered, stopping and pushing her mask to the side. 'Come on, this is too easy.'

Kukaku tested the air. It wasn't fully saturated with static yet, but that would probably be enough if she could get past that accursed shield. Against a sword, a staff that couldn't be broken was superior, with far greater versatility and reach. It's only weakness that it couldn't cut her staff circumvented by electrocuting. But with the shield in the equation as well it was effectively two against one. And with Hiyori's smite blasts it was an effective weapon in its own right. She wasn't sure how much of her attack it would be able to absorb before it reached its limit, it might be enough to make any amount of preparation on her part useless.

'Your staff has charged up during the fight,' said the girl. 'It's glowing far brighter than earlier. Dumbass, did you really think I wouldn't notice. Shiba, just use your _Bankai_, whatever you've stored won't be enough.'

She hardly could have missed it, her staff was glowing so brightly by now it was becoming painful to look at. It had only reached about two thirds of it's maximum so far, but she couldn't risk trading any more blows. Her body would not be able to take it. She had to do it now.

'Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo no 61, _Rikujokoro_,' she said, moving her hands in the appropriate gestures. The spell caught the girl firmly in its grip.

'Gah,' Hiyori shouted, smashing the bottom of her shield repeatedly into the thin but wide metal pieces that encircled her. They started cracking immediately. 'Big-breasted idiot, this won't hold me!'

Kukaku had never intended for it to hold her though, just stall her enough that she wouldn't rush her attack, which took time to prepare. _Inazumaitokuri _was unique in that it not only got stronger as it traded blows, but added to and could draw on the static charge in the air. That was what Hiyori hadn't realised. The downside to that was any lightning-based attack she wielded would use up some of the charge, and an attack on the level she was about to use would strip all its and the airs power immediately. If this failed, she really would have to use her _Bankai_.

'Finish weave,' she cried, spinning her staff around in a vertical circle from shoulder height and marking eight shining points '_Shibatsu_,' she shouted, stabbing her staff through the centre. The eight globes instantly drew the area's static electricity and poured it into her already powerfully charged staff, forming lines of lightning power connecting them the centre; as well as their brothers on either side of them. Then suddenly they all were sucked into the staff. After a silent second it triggered the massive lightning blast.

Hiyori had only just broken out of the binding spell. She didn't see the attack coming, nor have time to defend. How could she when lightning moves at the speed of light. There was a blinding flash that made everything momentarily white and a deafening boom that shook the region. Birds took startled flight in Rukongai, and people there turned in surprise. A huge cloud of dust billowed up in and around the arena, making visibility nearly impossible. In the distance it looked like a mini-nuke had detonated.

As the dust settled, it was obvious the fight was over. Hiyori was lying at an odd angle, her mask broken into fragments, her sword reverted back to it's sealed state. Shiba Kukaku was the clear winner. But there was a new worry.

'Isane, with me,' cried Unohana, rushing forward.

Kukaku's eyes were wide. She hadn't meant to _kill _the girl.

x

Far away, past the poorest districts of south Rukongai , a figure stood on a rocky outcrop halfway up the mountain; watching the mushroom cloud with interest. He was a tall man, it was difficult judge his build since he was wearing a hooded black cloak. Under his cloak his clothing was unadorned white. What skin wasn't covered was pale as a corpse, his hair was jet black. On his hands were a pair of white gloves, they each had a single black cross decorating the back of them.

'Strong,' he said, breathing in the spirit-rich air deeply. 'Stronger than any in the _Kreis_, but no match for the _Prima Kreis_. I wonder, was that a _Bankai_?'

Another man came up behind him. He was uncloaked, and wore a pure white long sleeve and pants. His shoes were white too. Around his wrist was a thin chain.

'Lord Marx,' he said, bowing to his back, 'You have a visitor.'

'You can bring them.'

The man left, and returned a few minutes later with another man cloaked in red. He was shorter, but stockier. Under his cloak he was wearing some type of armour, which was made up of silver metal scales. His exposed skin was dark, a single braded black lock hung below his hood.

The underling left the two of them. For a moment there was silence. Then the red-cloaked one said, 'We should have done it today, Alexander.'

'My name is Marx.'

'The fact remains.'

Marx smiled. 'You always did get straight to the point, Khaan. One of your few admirable qualities.'

_Reitsu _flared from red-cloaked Khaan. The power was intense, enough to shake the earth around them, yet it was but a fraction of what the man could release. Marx simply stood with his back turned towards to him until it had subsided.

'Are you done?' he said indifferently. 'Do that a bit harder and you'll have the shinigami sniffing us out.'

'We should have attacked today,' grated Khaan. 'Their new captain and strongest lieutenant are exhausted. All the shinigami of rank were concentrated in a single area. They would have had no idea what had hit them. I cannot fathom why Lord Bismark favoured your strategy.'

Marx crouched down on his perch. 'You're so much like the flames you serve, Khaan. Quick to act, slow to reconsider a chosen course. And desperate to destroy anything in your path.' He took a handful of soil from the nearby ground, and allowed it to slowly trickle through his fingers. 'I, on the other hand, am the earth. Solid, dependable. A firm foundation from which to build upon.'

'What's that's supposed to mean?' said Khaan angrily, balling his fists. 'Quit talking in riddles and answer my question!'

'I wasn't aware it was a question,' said Marx. 'It sounded more like you were just expressing your displeasure. Curb your impatience. We've been waiting for the right time to enact our vengeance for well over a century. We weren't ready today, not all the pieces were in place. But we will be getting an even better opportunity coming up in a few weeks.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I have just learned that Soul Society has an heir to the throne of the Spirit King. He is to be formally crowned in thirty-nine days time, at which point they will also be reinstating their government; Central 46. All shinigami in Soul Society will be attending this ceremony, with the exception of a few token guards. They will be ripe for the taking.'

Khaan's anger faded as quickly as it had ignited. 'You sure about this, Alexander?'

'Marx,' he said through gritted teeth, then continued in a normal tone. 'Yes, I am sure. My informants are very clued up, I even have one in the top ten seats of the first division. He is particularly useful.'

'Will we be ready by then?'

'Can I count on you to do your part?' Marx countered.

'Of course. But will we be able to act at that time?'

Marx looked out in the direction of Seireitei. The cloud had dissipated by now, although its residue still hung spread over the area. 'In case you haven't noticed, we have made considerable advances in the past few weeks. It's been amazingly easy recently, with the shinigami struggling to recover from the war. We've battled for centuries to slip our people into their ranks, never having more than one or two at a time. But recently with them recruiting so urgently we have scores of infiltrators, some even reaching seated positions. Now we finally have access to the primary asset, in the first division. When the time comes, we will be able smite them down, permanently.'

'We have it!' said Khaan, unable to hide his glee. 'What about the others?'

'Most of them we won't be able to secure,' Marx admitted. 'But with the advantage of surprise that we will have, we won't need most of them. The few we get will be enough. After that it will depend on our martial prowess.'

'So this is it,' said Khaan, shivering with excitement. 'We're actually going to do this.'

The man was as good as putty in his hands now, he could tell him to do whatever he wanted. Khaan was strong, he knew, possibly even stronger than he was. A useful asset. As long as he could be pointed in the right direction.

x


	9. Two New Captains part 3: The Party

_A/N: Apologies to Terry Pratchet*_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 8 - Two New Captains, part 3 - the party**

'Three cheers for our two new captains, Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Kukaku,' called Kyoraku. 'Hip hip,'

'HURRAY!' Roared the assembled captains and lieutenants.

'Hip hip,'

'HURRAY!'

'And to our new lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia.'

'HURRAY!'

Ichigo had to admit, this was kind of nice. The whole set up, with trays fill of small delectable snacks and tons of alcohol. He felt dizzy just looking at all the stock they were expected to consume. It was a combined captains and lieutenants party, apparently this was the first time it had happened. They were all in the fourth division barracks, which had been converted for the event into a venue suitable for twenty-one people.

Material drapes hung from the walls, softening the sterile; military room. Plants and flower vases added to the effect. One side had been opened up so they could also walk around the small herb garden, which was meticulously well kept. There were tables and chairs set up, comfortable sofas to lie and lounge on, even futons to pass out on. He had a feeling, judging by atmosphere, that there would be quite a bit of that before the end of the night. A five person band played relaxing music in the background.

He wondered briefly why they were having at the fourth division, of all places. Then again, remembering what Hanatarou had said once about the fourth division getting the shoddiest jobs, it did make sense. He couldn't imagine any division volunteering to clean up after a score of drunk people. It would be useful too, since the medics would be right there help all the heavy drinkers get over their hangovers in the morning.

'Ichigo, Rukia,' Renji exclaimed, hugging them both to him so tightly that he took their breath away. 'Lets go get a drink.'

'You oaf, that hurt,' said Rukia, swatting him angrily.

'Come off it,' he laughed, slightly warily.

'The last time I went drinking with you and the guys I was finished the next day,' Ichigo reminded him. That had only been two nights ago.

Renji gave him a hard look. 'Ichigo, you just got promoted to captain. You have to get drunk tonight, it's a tradition.'

'Did you?'

'Hell yeah, and when I became a lieutenant too.'

Ichigo grunted, remembering what Rukia had said about his fight with Hisagi. He had probably been wondering if he would have won if his opponent had been Hiyori. He must have been promoted before her recovery and re-entry into the protection squads, which was likely a good thing for him. But it did mean that there would always be the question now in all the seated officer's minds, who was stronger? Renji had realised this too, and wanted an excuse to drown his immediate worries for the future.

'Fine,' said Ichigo.

'Good man.'

'Ichigo, don't you dare,' warned Rukia.

'I'm your captain now,' he reminded her, pointing at his _haori_. 'You can't order me around.'

She tried a different tack, making puppy eyes and the pathetic expression that had won over all the adults in the real world. 'D-Don't leave me here alone, Ichigo.'

'Course I won't,' he said.

'Huh!'

'You're coming with me,' he smirked and hooked his arm under hers, leading her towards one of the drinks tables. He knew all of her tricks, they wouldn't work on him.

She immediately tried to pull away, but then Renji appeared at her side and grabbed her other arm. 'Come on, Rukia, you got promoted too.'

'Yeah, so you have to drink,' said Ichigo, and they started frogmarching her towards the drinks table.

'Help, NII-SAMA!' Rukia cried out as they passed Byakuka, who was talking to Kenpachi. Both had large sake bottles in their hands.

'Good evening, Rukia,' said Byakuya coolly. 'Congratulations on your promotion. You have brought honour to the Kuchiki name.'

'Thanks, but could you please get these lunatics off me?'

He nodded, and gave them a piercing glare. 'Is there any particular reason why are you manhandling my sister?'

Ichigo gulped and let her go like a hot potato. Renji was even faster.

'Well you see, Kuchiki-tai-; um; san,' said the red-head, staring at the floor like a child caught with his hand in the candy jar, 'it's kinda a tradition that the new captains and lieutenants get horribly drunk the night of their promotion.'

Byakuya nodded. 'Tradition's should be observed.'

Ichigo had to laugh at Rukia's expression.

'Nii-sama, don't tell me you…' she said, too aghast to continue.

'Of course. It is a tradition.'

'I've never seen you drunk!'

'Those where the only times I've participated in the activity.'

'Che,' said Kenpachi, 'None of the other captains turned up for my promotion party. Probably cos they were cross with me for killing that weakling. Still, that meant I had all the booze to myself. A whole week of happiness.' He smiled at the memory.

'You like being drunk?' said Ichigo.

'Who doesn't? Next best thing to fighting.'

'What about the hangover?'

'Nothing a good fight won't fix.'

'Hate to interrupt,' said Renji tactfully. 'But we have some serious drinking to do.'

'But, nii-sama,' said Rukia, making puppy eyes again.

Byakuya turned the full wrath of his glare on her. 'Are you or are you not a member of the noble Kuchiki clan?'

'I am, sir,' she squeaked, standing rigidly to attention.

'Then go forth and fulfil your duty as tradition dictates! Take no half measures, or shame shall be upon the family forever.'

'Yes, sir,' she said, and ran to the drinks table where she started downing all the alcohol she could reach as quickly as she could swallow.

'Did Byakuya just order Rukia to get drunk?' said Ichigo slowly.

'I think he did,' said Renji, equally amazed.

He could have sworn he heard contained laughter from the two captains, who were now turned away from them.

'I think we'd better slow her down before she kills herself,' he said.

'Yeah, and we got some catching up to do man!'

x

Hitsugaya Toshiro stared over the assembled captains and lieutenants, taking in the various groups. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji had been joined by Kyoraku, Nanao and Matsumoto; and were going through the alcohol stock at an alarming rate. Theirs was the largest group. Yoruichi, Urahara and Kukaku were at the other drinks table on the opposite end of the room, getting equally sloshed. Kira, Hisagi, Isane and Iba were standing a bit away, having a serious discussion. The other groups were just pairs, Yamamoto and his lieutenant, Shinji and Kensei, Kenpach and Byakuya (who would have guessed at the two them being friends). And then there was him.

He sighed, wishing for a moment that Momo was with him. He'd forbidden her to come, afraid that she would attack Kurosaki once her inhibitions had been lowered by drink. She wasn't the only lieutenant who hadn't attended. Hiyori was in the intensive care unit, Nemu still wasn't seeing anybody, and Yachiru had been banned from these kind of parties after nearly destroying the sixth division barrack during Abarai's promotion party when he'd become a lieutenant. The already hyperactive child had become a little demoness when inebriated. By comparison all the captains had made it, although Unohana had left early to check on Hiyori.

And here he was, the only one alone at the party.

'Captain,' Matsumoto cried out, ambushing him and hugging him tightly. Because of their height difference, his face was squashed against her ample bosom. 'Come and drink with us!'

He pulled away, his face red. 'How many times have I told you not to do that,' he growled angrily.

'Aw, come on, I know you like it,' she cooed. Hitsugaya felt a vein pop on his forehead.

With an effort he calmed himself. 'Fine, I'll come. But I'm not drinking.'

'Course you aren't,' she said, smiling as though she knew better. Hitsugaya let it pass. He'd forgotten how much he missed her goofy antics. She had always been a bit of a big sister to him, as well of his subordinate. Even though she wasn't his lieutenant any more, apparently that aspect of their relationship had remained. And he did appreciate that she was watching out for him, he wasn't the type to move in on a group by himself.

'Yo, Toshiro,' said Ichigo when he came, the others at least greeted him by his surname, even if Kyoraku did add -kun to the end. Hitsugaya though didn't retort. He could hardly press his rank now, and it would be bad manners to correct the other man on the night of his promotion.

'Congratulations; Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho,' he said crisply, getting the necessary compliment of the way.

'Thank you, tiny taicho,' Rukia giggled.

Hitsugaya ground his teeth loudly, but didn't say anything. She had obviously been drinking a lot more than she could handle. She was flushed and practically hanging off Ichigo's arm. Probably the next most inebriated was Renji, whose face was rapidly approaching his hair colour. The rest were at various levels, but not yet spouting nonsense. Except Matsumoto, but she didn't need to drink to do that.

Renji thrust a drink in his hands, Nanao asked him a polite question, and all of a sudden he was part of the group. Part of all the laughter and chatter, the jokes and the stories. As with any group, there were certain noticeable dynamics about it. Renji was consistently trying to get Rukia's attention, with minimal success. The rest of the time he was staring openly at Matsumoto's breasts, which she was flaunting as always. Matsumoto was the life of the group, although Kyoraku was giving her a good run for her money. He was becoming more and more touchy-feely with Nanao in direct proportion to the amount of alcohol he poured down his throat; and she minded less and less the more she drank. She even started singing at one point, forgot the tune halfway through, and made up for it by kissing her captain in front of them all.

It was midnight when he finally excused himself, tired and tipsy. By that time most of the others who weren't alcoholics had gone. Kukaku had passed out, somebody had put her on one of the futons. Urahara and Yoruichi were grappling on the one next to hers, engaged in furious tongue-fencing. Hitsugaya snorted, he had no doubt what they would be up to later, assuming that they weren't too drunk. Shinji was helping Kensei to the door, even though he was staggering himself.

He looked back at his group, which had broken up somewhat. Ichigo and Rukia were nowhere to be seen, Kyoraku and Nanao were playing kissing games, and Renji had buried his face in Matsumoto's busom. She seemed to be enjoying it nearly as much as he was.

'Gah, it's as bad as the academy parties,' he said to nobody in particularly as he walked through the door, passing prone Kira and Iba, who had passed out on the sidewalk.

There was a crash in the distance, Kenpachi must have run through another wall in his effort to get back to the eleventh.

x

Rukia had never been drunk before in her life. As the adopted daughter of the Kuchiki clan she'd always had a massive level of expectation on her shoulders, one that had been very oppressive in terms of her social interactions. She had lost her few friends because of that, so she'd had no one to drink with anyway. Before then, with no income, she simply hadn't been able to afford alcohol. Now, in a strange reversal of that expectation she was required to get sloshed. She couldn't really work it out, and was far past the point of rational thinking. So she stopped trying.

Anyways, it felt _good_. Her head was weightless, her body difficult to coordinate. Her tongue had taken on a life of its own, saying whatever came into her head before she could even consider it, or where she was going with it. She knew she probably looked silly, but that didn't bother her at the moment; even though she knew it would later that also wasn't troubling. She was as free as a bird, who cared what other people thought. She could and would do whatever she wanted.

Although she felt blissfully content, she had to admit that it was difficult to move around in this state. It was a good thing she had a certain carrot-top to lean on. Her new captain.

'Captain carrot,' she giggled.

'Heh,' he said, 'I read a book once with a character of that name.'

'The writer was on drugs,' she said knowledgably.*

'So are you,' he reminded her.

They were sitting outside, on a bench in the small herb garden. The smell of coriander mixed with lemon grass was pleasant, and they didn't have to watch Yoruichi and Urahara practically engaged in baby-making. Most of the others were gone, and having definitely succeeded in the mission of getting drunk they were waiting until they were sober enough to walk home. Ichigo though had definitely had less than her.

'You're so weak,' she said suddenly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he retorted, easily offended as always. 'I'll have you know, the only stronger captain is Yamamoto; and possibly Kyoraku.'

'I mean you didn't drink enough. You didn't even get properly drunk.'

'It was close enough. Besides, I donn't want to be like you, falling over every other step.'

'So you're a slacker!' she proclaimed.

'Better than being a small fry.'

That annoyed her. She was touchy about her height, which wasn't the greatest. She was silent for a moment, trying to think of a good retort. She had to prove to him that she was tall enough, by any means possible. So when an idea plopped into her head, she acted on it immediately. Ichigo's eyes bulged when she got up, and sat on his lap.

'Rukia, what are you doing?' he said, frantically checking to see if anybody was watching.

'Proving to you that I'm just the right height,' she said smugly.

She swung a leg over so that she was facing him. It was a good thing she wasn't in a dress, or she would have flashed him. With her on top, the height difference was eliminated, their noses were level. Of course he was still a bit taller, since he had a longer forehead and hair that went up rather than down like hers, but it was negligible. His soft brown eyes were perfectly in line with her violet ones.

'If Byakuya come now,' he said softly, 'he will freak.'

They both knew he'd left a while ago. 'Admit it, I am the right height,' she insisted, holding his gaze and clamping her legs around him so that he couldn't escape.

'All right, I'll admit that if was any other woman, like Rangiku or Orihime; they'd probably be looking down on me right now.'

'If you even think of letting them do that, you're dead. You and them,' she said venomously.

He smiled. 'You're the perfect height to sit on me, Rukia.'

'You're so weird,' she giggled, her mood flipping instantly.

'So are you.'

'Am not.'

'Are too.'

She scowled at him. He scowled back, or rather deepened his ever present expression. She started to laugh.

'What?' he said.

'You look so funny.' She put her hand on his cheek. It was surprisingly warm. Actually, now that she was truly looking, he wasn't unhandsome. Not in the traditional sense, but there was a strength that radiated from him that made her feel both comfortable and safe.

'Thanks, Rukia,' he said, his face burning up under her hand. 'You're also beautiful in your own way.'

She gulped. Had she said that aloud? Her mind was like mush, it had ceased to function. She said the first thing that came to her lips, 'Since when?'

'When what?'

'How long have you thought that?'

His eyes were so intense she was sure she would drown in their depths. 'The day I agreed to be your substitute, a year ago.'

Something warm was melting in her chest, filling her body with heat. Her ears were burning, her lips were dry. What's happening she thought abstractly. The only thing that seemed to exist was Ichigo's face, which was getting bigger and bigger, his eyes, his nose, his lips.

That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

x


	10. The Responsibilities of Rank

_A/N: Whew, hope everybody enjoyed the Two New Captain's mini-arc. The reviews were very positive, thanks a lot. The next 2 chapter should be coming in less than a week, for both. Now, onto what I have to say for this part. I know it's loooong, but please read it. I don't write explanations for fun you know. Well, maybe I do._

_There are four glaring inconsistencies in the Bleach storyline that I've noticed, amongst others. Sure, they can be explained away, but no proper explanation for them has as yet been given. As a storyteller, that annoys me. Things have to make sense in fiction, it's not like non-fiction when anything can happen (that was a joke, laugh dammit!) The four points are:_

_1: Rukia's power-level. She is definitely stronger later on than when we first meet her. How can someone on lieutenant level who kills an Espada be owned by a hollow like the one in episode one?_

_2: The Hougyoku. What the hell was it doing in Rukia in the first place, what made her so special? And why did it have to be in a living soul, couldn't Urahara have buried it in the ground?_

_3: Kenpachi's power level. If we're to believe that pre-Bankai Ichigo beat him, then at the moment they clashed Ichigo had the equivalent of both his Bankai's and his hollow masks power, since he needed those to beat Grimmjow and Kenpachi beat Nnoitra; who according to Espada rank was stronger._

_4: Kenpachi's loyalty. In the Soul Society arc, Kenpachi switches sides after he recovers from his fight with Ichigo on the pretext of wanting a rematch. However, we learn that he is basically loyal to Soul Society in the later arcs, so that doesn't really fly. Unless, like he hinted, he had a deeper understanding of what was going on._

_Now that I have thoroughly bored you, I'll tell you that the reason I've outlined all this is because I have come up with a (I believe) reasonable explanation for all of these points, which I will be incorporating into the next few chapters. So, read on dear reader, and don't forget to review. And if anybody feels the need to discuss the points, I always welcome factual, non-abusive debates._

**_New Arc name: To be a Captain  
_**

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 9: The Responsibilities of Rank**

Ichigo woke up with a headache. It wasn't a bad one, after his last experience with hangovers Renji had told him the one sure-fire method of prevention: to drink as much water as you could without vomiting before going to bed. Well, he hadn't had quite that much, he'd been sick of it after about five glasses, so that was probably why he was suffering.

He'd grown so used to waking in the Kuchiki manor that it was a surprise to open his eyes to the captains room in the thirteen division. A skinny shinigami with a thick mono-brow brought him his breakfast, he sent the unfortunate sod to the fourth division to pick up a headache remedy. He wondered idly how many decades (or centuries) younger he was than the other man. It was good to be in charge, and today was officially his first as captin of the thirteenth.

He was halfway through the days paperwork when Rukia literally stumbled through the doorway. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her skin was unhealthily pale. As soon as he saw her, he felt an uncomfortable lurch, remembering what they'd almost done before she'd passed out on his lap. He'd ended up carrying her back to her brothers house to sleep it off.

''Morning,' she said, standing straight with a visible effort.

'More noon than morning,' he corrected her.

'Shove it,' she said, annoyed but probably not feeling up to an argument.

A thought struck him. 'Ah, Rukia, do you remember anything about what happened last night?'

She shook her head. 'Not much, it's all fuzzy. I don't even remember going home, the servants told me that you carried me back.'

'I did,' he confirmed.

'Thanks. So what happened?'

He looked away. 'Nothing much, we both got drunk, you more than me. Rangiku was getting it on with Renji, Shunsei with Nanao and Urahara with Yoruichi.'

'I remembered the last,' she said, then her face paled drastically and she put a hand to her mouth. 'Excuse me,' she gasped, and rushed out.

Ichigo stared at the spot she'd been. So she didn't remember. It was probably for the best, things would have been very awkward between them otherwise. But why did he feel so disappointed? Did he…

'NO,' he said aloud, and went back to his paperwork. He wouldn't think about it any more. It was just one drunk moment, it hadn't changed anything between them.

Rukia was absent for most of the day, so he only had Kiyone and Sentaro helping him. After the days papers, which he was getting used to doing by now, he started on his other duties. The ones he hadn't touched on before his actual promotion, he would have to work on the remainder of the backlog tomorrow or the next day.

Although paperwork comprised a large portion of the captains duties, there were others. And as a new captain there were some extra ones, like getting to know his sixteen other seated officers. They had all lined up in the barracks, from fifth down to twentieth. At his third seat Sentaro's order, they stated their name and rank, as well as the name of their Zanpakutou. Some also mentioned how long they'd been in Gotei-thirteen, generally if it was seventy years or more. Ichigo didn't even remember the first one, there were just too many to memorise that much information.

His officers didn't look like anything more than a normal bunch of people in Shinigami clothes with katanas. Most had dark hair and pale to tanned skin, except his seventeenth seat who was clearly of African decent and his eighth who had a platinum blond Mohawk. He had heard that most new captains would have a short sparring session with a selected few of their officers to get an idea of their general power level, but neglected to do that. His own _reitsu _sensing abilities, being untrained, were notoriously low. For those so much below his level that they would barely be able to scratch him, he doubted he would notice any difference between the fifth and the twentieth.

Kiyone then told him the various departments that each seated officer was in charge of. Ichigo took careful note that his eleventh seat, a skinny stern-looking woman almost as tall as him, was in charge of the catering; but didn't remember any of the others past the explanation of the next. As a result, the only other he could recall at the end was the twentieth seats responsibility, which was to do with the care and sending out of hell butterflies.

'In addition to that,' said Kiyone, 'each officer has…'

'HEY, I was going to say that,' Sentaro interrupted.

'I already started, so shut up.'

'No way. I respect Kurosaki-taicho far more than you, I should be the one to tell him.'

'I'm the one who respects him more. I'm even thinking of dying my hair orange!'

'I've been practising holding my scowl for hours!'

Okay, it had been amusing to begin with, but now this was getting seriously weird. 'Cut it out, you two,' he said in an offhanded tone. 'Sentaro, just tell me whatever you were meaning to.'

'Of course, captain,' said the bearded man, snapping to attention and beaming. 'Each seated officer, from third seat down, is also responsible for a portion of the divisions earthly jurisdiction; and all the unseated Shinigami in that area.'

Ichigo had to think about that one a bit to put it into context of what he already knew about Gotei thirteen. 'Earthly jurisdiction? You mean that there's a portion of the world that the thirteenth looks after?'

'Hai.'

'Where?'

'Korea, Mongolia, Japan, and most of Northern China.'

'How many people live in that area?' said Ichigo, aghast to realise that he was responsible for the safety of all their souls.

'Approximately six hundred million.'

'WHAT!' he felt faint. Maybe he should go and lie down. 'And how many are in our, my division?'

'At the last count, just short of two thousand eight hundred. We lost many in the war.' It was Kiyone that answered.

'And two thousand of them are in the material world at all times,' said a familiar voice. 'They stay there for a decade, then have a few years rest before going back.'

Ichigo turned to see Rukia return, looking a better than she had earlier, but still not her usual colour.

She gave him a brief smile of greeting. 'That's one for every three hundred thousand,' she informed him.

'Can one shinigami watch over that many?' he said, thinking about the size of Karakura town. That had been Rukia's, and later that afro shinigami's domain. There must have been less there than that. Perhaps it had needed extra protection, being the spiritual centre and all it might have attracted more hollows.

'They can, but it is a bit of a push.' she admitted. 'Before the standard was one to every hundred to hundred and fifty thousand, but with the human population explosion in the last two hundred years we simply couldn't keep up.'

Who would have though that Seireitei would have been affected by that. 'So all the divisions guard a part of the real world?'

'Most. All except the second. The fourth has a very small, and safe zone. They defend Australia, New Zealand and the surrounding islands.'

'That's not small, that's frikkin' huge!' he exclaimed.

'Maybe in size, but the population they're protecting is by comparison tiny. But then they are also responsible for providing medical backup for every shinigami, and taking the dead ones back to Soul Society.'

'So what does the second division do then?'

'The Onmitsukido provides back-up for shinigami faced with an adversary they cannot handle. They generally work in small teams to take down unusually strong hollows. That's their Patrol corps job. Their fourth squadron, the Auxiliary unit, covers the KIAS post until their division can send a replacement. They will generally cover for the badly injured too.'

'KIAS?'

'Killed in action shinigami.'

It turned out that there was a lot more to the hierarchy and organisation of Seireitei than he had ever realised. He'd always known that the captain and lieutenant headed the squad, with third seat down a progressively lower rank, but he'd never realised that they'd all had unique responsibilities. Each division watched different regions, with the eleventh stationed at war zones where hollows were far more likely to gather. Their jurisdiction was the most flexible one as a result. For the last few decades the majority of their work had been in Africa.

'Is that how you knew about South Africa?' he said, thinking back to her cover story in class.

Rukia nodded. 'Renji was in charge of that region when he was the sixth seat of the eleventh. It was a real hot-spot back then, I remember him telling me.'

'Then shouldn't we, the soul reapers, take steps to stop conflicts?' he reasoned. After all, if conflict gathered hollows then surely if there weren't any there wouldn't be any problems. And he knew for a fact that people dying in violence were far more likely to become earth-bound spirits, and later hollows.

'Fool,' snorted Rukia, 'that would never work. There's always fighting going on somewhere, sorting out a few troubles would just deflect the hollows onto those other areas. And shinigami don't interfere with human affairs. We just protect their souls without making our presence felt. That's the most basic principle of what we do.'

He was about to ask if that had to do with the Shinigami code, he still had to find out what that entailed; when captain Kyoraku entered. He was followed by his lieutenant, a tired-looking Nanao. Kyoraku though looked none the worse for wear.

'Hello Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun,' he said happily, raising his hand and waving.

'Captain Kurosaki, lieutenant Kuchiki,' said Nanao, proper as ever. It was hard to believe that was the same woman he'd seen being felt up by her captain and kissing him just last night.

'Shunsui, lieutentant Ise,' said Ichigo, as Rukia copied his greeting. 'What are you doing here.'

_'Ichigo_!' Rukia hissed in his ear.

_'What_?' he hissed back.

'_Don't speak like that, you're a captain now. Show some manners_.'

_'Annoying mid… ok, what should I have said?'_

_'How about: "To what do I owe this pleasure".'_

_'Fine, I'll do it next time.'_

'Ichigo-kun, I've come to pick you up for your lesson,' said Kyoraku over their mutterings. 'Are you ready to go?'

'You're teaching him Kido?' said Rukia.

'Not today, first we're going to teach him to seal his sword.'

Ichigo turned to Kiyone and Sentaro. 'Have we finished everything?'

They practically tripped over each other.

'Yes, taicho.'

'Absolutely, taicho.'

'There's just the…'

Kiyone clapped her hand over Sentaro's mouth. Ichigo stared at them suspiciously.

'It's nothing, taicho,' Kiyone laughed, airily and not very convincingly. 'You go right ahead and we'll finish up here.' she stopped, the added quickly, 'Not that there is anything to finish.'

'Right,' he said, not believing her for one instant. But since they were prepared to do whatever there was left, he wouldn't investigate too deeply. He turned to Rukia, 'Keep an eye on things, lieutenant.'

It was amusing to see the conflict that played across her face. On one hand, she was very pleased to be referred to as a lieutenant, the novelty hadn't worn off yet. On the other, she hated taking orders from him.

'Of course, captain,' she said, her eyebrow twitching slightly and making him think of Renji. But she hadn't been doing any work the whole of today, he deserved a bit of a break. Even if it was for training.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and fitted it on his back with practised skill. 'Let's go,' he said, and headed out.

x

It was late afternoon when Renji reached the thirteenth division's headquarters. He wasn't feeling great, he'd really overdone it last night, but as always his remedy had pulled through; he didn't have a hangover. Which probably broke some cardinal rule somewhere, considering how much he'd drunk.

His stomach though wasn't the organ that felt the most sick. Sometime last night, Ichigo had disappeared with Rukia. He didn't know where they'd gone, only that they'd gone together. Rukia had barely let the skinny strawberry go the entire night, despite his best efforts. Thinking back, he guessed that he must have looked a bit desperate, trying to get her away from him like that.

The worst part was that he actually liked Ichigo, well maybe liked was too strong a word but there was certainly a grudging respect there. He'd totally eclipsed him, Renji wasn't even in his league any more. Ichigo's rise was fast enough to make even Hitsugaya seem slow, he doubted that there had been anybody in Soul Societies history who'd got as strong as he had that quickly. And Ichigo was Rukia's special person, and she was his, even if they were too stubborn to admit it.

Before, he could have hated Ichigo for taking her from him. They could still be friends, but it would never be anything more than that with Ichigo in the picture. The sad fact was that Ichigo deserved her far more than he did. Now with them spending so much time together, as captain and lieutenant, he'd probably be "Uncle Renji" before long.

He paused before knocking. His heart felt like it had a hole in it, one that would surely rip him in two if he saw them together again. He took a moment to collect himself, then rapped twice.

'Come in,' said a female voice, it wasn't Rukia's.

He opened the door to find Rukia and the two third seats (he'd never bothered to learn their names) up to their noses in paperwork.

'Can I help you, captain Abarai?' said the short boyish woman.

'Rukia,' Renji called, ignoring her.

She looked up from her document. 'Renji,' she said, smiling tiredly. 'What brings you to our humble headquarters?'

He looked around quickly. 'Is Ichigo here?'

'No, he went with captain Kyoraku for some training. Why, did you want to see him?'

Renji shrugged. 'Just make sure he gets this, and your whole division knows,' he said, and handed her a scroll.

Rukia unwound it and read aloud, 'Please be informed, the crowning ceremony for the new spirit king will take place thirty-eight days from today, at 12:00 noon. At this time, central 46 will be officially reinstated. Attendance is compulsory.' She looked up from it and said, 'I don't see why we couldn't just have got a hell butterfly.'

'It would have been more simple,' Renji agreed, 'But every division lost seated officers in the war, so those left were promoted up and the new ones took the lower places.'

'What's your point?'

'There's new people in charge of the hell butterflies. The captain-commander wanted to be absolutely sure that everybody got this message, so he sent his lieutenant to all the divisions; and me and Iba since we were close at the time.'

'Odd that we're waiting so long,' said Rukia thoughtfully.

'That's what I said,' said Renji. 'Yamamoto said something about some ceremony that Ichigo's father had to attend before coming here. I ask you, what could be so important?'

'What's the date in the material world today?' said Rukia.

'Dunno,' said Renji, dumfounded. What difference did the date make?

Rukia dug up some kind of apparatus from under a stack of papers, and looked at it quickly. 'May the 20th,' she said, as though it answered everything. Renji didn't bother to ask, she'd stayed at Ichigo's house for a good few months and likely knew their special events. Probably Ichigo's sisters birthday, or something like that.

'Before I forget,' he said, 'Urahara wants to meet with you when you've finished with your duties.'

'Why?'

'I dunno, ask him. He said he'd be at the research and development institute.'

'Oh, thanks. Is that all?'

Renji shifted on his feet, wanting to talk to her more, but not in the third seats presence. 'I guess that's it.' he said.

'I'll walk you out,' she said, getting up.

'You don't have to,' he protested.

She smiled. 'It's a good excuse to stretch my legs,' she said. 'So, what happened with you and Rangiku?'

Nothing had, she'd passed out and he'd filled himself with water before doing the same. Rukia seemed to like the idea of him dating the big -ahem- hearted lieutenant, which cut him deep. Renji grappled with his fears as they walked and talked. What had happened between her and Ichigo at the party? Should he ask, shouldn't he ask. He was terrified to know the answer, but terrified not to at the same time. In the end, he stalled too long, and before he knew it she was saying goodbye and closing the door in his face. He stared at it for a full minute before turning tail and walking off.

x


	11. Sealing the Blade

_A/N: Shorter part this time, it was meant to be part of the previous chapter but that grew too long. Also I had to rewrite the first half for quality and characterization reasons. Thanks for all the great reviews, I think we hit a record number for the last chapter._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 10: Sealing the Blade**

'Ah, Rukia-chan,' said Urahara when she entered. 'I'm glad you came.'

'What's this about, Urahara?' she said, omitting the honorific he deserved.

He didn't appear notice, he just motioned for his subordinates to leave. When it was just him and her left in the room, he dropped to his knees.

'I know I should have done this a long time ago, Rukia-chan,' he said, then bowed low. 'I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you.'

Rukia stood awkwardly, wondering what to say. With all that had happened since the revelation that she was container of the Hougyoku, she'd never really had a chance to hold it against him. Still, there were a lot of questions she wanted to ask about it.

'Why me, what made me so different from all the other souls in Rukongai?' She didn't remember it being put into her, she'd probably been unconscious at the time.

He raised his head. 'At that time, the Hougyoku was fully awake, and highly volatile. Only by placing it in a Soul with a high spiritual potential would it be contained and made dormant, someone of a certain age with the spiritual potential to reach the lieutenant level. You must understand, I couldn't let it get into Aizen's hands.'

'I'm guessing that it was sealing away a lot of my power,' she said, thinking about how much stronger she'd become after it had been taken out of her. Still, it was annoying to think that to him she'd just been the container, it was dehumanising.

'Cor-rect,' said Urahara happily, the excitable scientist side of him coming out. 'But you were too strong, you were still able to join Gotei thirteen even with that constant drain.'

'So you wanted me to be a nobody in Rukongai,' she surmised angrily. 'You wanted me to die with it still in me, so that it would be lost forever.'

'I'm so sorry Rukia-chan,' he said, bowing low again. 'I only did it because I had no choice.'

Rukia felt her anger fade to annoyance. 'Just carry on,' she said.

'Alright. I was worried that you would be too close to Aizen and his cronies, so I slipped in to Soul Society to see what I could do. But something had happened I hadn't foreseen. You had been adopted into the Kuchiki family, I couldn't touch you. So I decided to wait until you were sent to the material world.'

'You were going to kill me, weren't you,' she said in shock. When he didn't reply she growled and said, 'I went to Karakura town, didn't I, why didn't you kill me then?'

'It's not that simple,' said Urahara. 'All shinigami in the material world are monitored by the twelfth division. I ought to know, I built the system. I couldn't risk a disturbance that Aizen would notice. So I tried to attract hollows to kill you, presuming that with most of your power sealed you wouldn't be able to deal with so many. But you proved surprisingly tenacious, and defeated every one.'

'What about when I gave my powers to Ichigo?'

'Ah yes, Kurosaki-san. You know, he actually took far less than the half of your power you intended to give him, if he had the Hougyoku would have overwhelmed your soul and destroyed you. He must have unconsciously protected you, thanks to his latent abilities. Anyways, this presented me with a new opportunity. I had always wanted you to live an anonymous life in Rukongai, but your power was too great for that. But now I could rectify the imbalance…'

'With your cooked Gigai,' she interrupted angrily. 'I think I know the rest. But if the twelfth division could detect what was going on with me, how come I was left alone for so long?'

'They monitor tens of thousands of shinigami from all divisions,' he explained, 'So slight variances often aren't checked. It was only when Kurosaki-san's own power started growing that they realised that something was off. They still wouldn't have done anything more than notified a patrol squad had it not been for the incident with the hollow bait. I hadn't predicted that happening either. It reacted with untraceable lures I'd already placed in the atmosphere, and caused a massive disturbance. After that it was only a matter of time before they came to get you.'

Rukia remembered the dark look on his face when the masses of hollows had suddenly started appearing, and Ishida's insistence that hollow bait shouldn't attract so many; especially not a Gillian. With this explanation, it finally made sense. But one thing didn't.

'Why didn't you kill me then,' she demanded, 'Before Aizen could get to me.'

'Because Kurosaki Isshin-san spoke to me the night that you gave your powers to his son. Somehow he knew about the Hougyoku and guessed the reason for my interest in you. If I'd killed you, I'd have had both him and Ichigo as my enemies; besides the whole of Gotei thirteen. In hindsight, I should have done it after you first came to the material world, that was my best opportunity.'

'In hindsight, so if you had the chance to go back to that time that's what you'd do?'

'And prevent the entire Arrancar war, saving hundreds of lives? In a heartbeat.'

'I don't much care for this apology,' she said angrily, and started towards the door.

At that point though, a massive shadow appeared there, filling the entire space. The aura it exhumed was pure death. She shielded away in fright. The shadow stepped through, and Rukia found herself staring at a massively muscled chest and abdomen. Gritting her teeth, she looked up, and up.

'Yo,' said Zaraki Kenpachi, a lopsided grin on his face.

'Captain Zaraki,' she said quickly, snapping to attention and somehow managing not to stutter.

'Che, just Kenpachi is fine. You're Ichigo's woman.'

By "woman" he had better just be referring to the fact that she was his lieutenant. But she didn't feel confident enough to take it up with him. The man's reitsu was terrifying in its intensity, even at this dormant level.

'I'm sorry if its not much of an apology,' said Urahara, drawing her attention back to him, 'I just wanted you to understand the reason why I acted the way I did. At the same time though, you didn't deserve to be involved in all this-'

'You're bloody right there,' she shouted.

'-so I want to make it up to you. Rukia, I want to give you the same training I gave Ichigo. I want to teach you _Bankai_.'

x

'Is this it?' said Ichigo, looking down at Zangetsu.

'That's it,' Kyoraku confirmed. 'Well done, Ichigo-kun.'

His normally huge soul cutter had condensed down to the size of an ordinary katana, slightly smaller than his Bankai blade. It was regular in most regards, its hilt was black with overlaid white plaits. Its guard was rectangular, with an artistic solar design engraved. The blade itself was just off black, the sharp edge almost white.

'An ebony blade,' Nanao commented, 'You don't see too many of those around.'

'Does it mean anything?' said Ichigo.

'Absolutely,' said Kyoraku, smiling broadly. After an extended pause he added, '-nothing. Its just a finish, a decoration.'

'Gah,' said Ichigo, slumping low, brought to the ground with a jolt after getting his hopes up. Damn the man's sense of humour.

'Now, call forth your blade,' said Nanao, in a surprisingly commanding tone.

'Uh, what do you say?' he muttered in embarrassment.

'How am I supposed to know?' she retorted.

'Easy, Nanao-chan,' said Kyoraku soothingly, then turned to him. 'Ichigo-kun, there are two methods for releasing your Zanpakutou from its sealed to its Shikai form. The first is to push a massive amount of your reitsu through it, forcing it to reveal itself. Only the strongest shinigami can do this. The second, and more commonly used way, is to call it forth by saying a verb or short verse; followed by its name. There's usually a movement involved as well. That's the method we're trying to teach you.'

'Well, what should I say?' he said.

'Search your soul, commune with your Zanpakutou, and you will find the answer for yourself.'

His face went blank, that sounded so cheezy he had to fight not to gag. It sounded like a catchphrase from a seventies sci-fi. Putting that aside, he gave it a try. The problem was, he'd never really communicated with Zangetsu before, it had always been the sword communicating with him. Even in his _Bankai _training the spirit had been drawn out through artificial means. He'd learned a bit of meditation in his martial arts training, perhaps that would help. So he tried that, clearing his mind and focusing on his soul cutter.

_Old man Zangetsu? _he put the thought out experimentally through the emptiness.

No response.

Minutes ticked by as he tried in vain to communicate with his blade. Still nothing. He was beginning to feel stupid, standing in the middle of the training arena with Kyoraku and Nanao staring at him, waiting for something to happen. Finally his temper snapped.

'Show yourself, Zangetsu!' he cried, waving his sword over his head.

Nothing happened.

'Cut the moon, Zangetsu!'

Still nothing.

'Kill, Zangetsu,' no change, 'Slay, Zangetsu,' he thought he saw a tremble in his blade, but it was only his hand shaking in frustration. 'Slash, Zangetsu. Reap, Zangetsu. Howl, Zangetsu. Oh wait, that's Renji's release. Split the ground, Zangetsu.'

_'Ichigo, what are you doing?'_ said a soft voice in his ear.

'Zangetsu,' he said aloud, 'Is that you?'

_'Of course it is, I am a part of you, you know.'_

'Can you show me how to release you?'

_'That's easy, I'll walk you through it,'_ the sword-spirit promised.

It was like there was an invisible hand upon him, guiding his movements. It felt more than a little weird, and if he hadn't trusted the old man he'd have fought against it. He spread his feet apart and raised his soul cutter into the air.

'CLEAVE, ZANGETSU,' he cried, slashing downwards until the blade was horizontal.

His Zanpakutou glowed and grew. He could feel it grow heavier in his hands too. In less than a second it had reached its true form, the white ribbon streaming out from the hilt.

'Thanks, old man,' he said softly as he felt the sword's spirit leave him.

'Well done, Ichigo-kun,' said Kyoraku, walking up to him. 'Now, can you re-seal it?'

Doing it the second time was easy, he slashed the air as though he were flicking the blood off his blade before sheathing; while lowering his spiritual pressure. It returned to its sealed state instantly.

'Che,' he said in annoyance, realising that he had nothing to sheath it in. Sliding it naked into his sash seemed a bit dangerous. He would have to re-release it simply to carry it around.

'Oh, I have something for you,' said Kyoraku, reaching into his flowery kimono and drawing out a black scabbard. He tossed it to him.

Ichigo caught it, and stared. Even to his untrained eye, it was obviously a work of art. It was hard but light, he couldn't identify what it was made of. The black covering was softer than velvet. It was decorated with white thread, showing the different phases of the moon; with the circular full moon in the centre of the sheath. More subtlety, black thread depicted plants and animals intertwining around the moons. It was almost invisible, until it caught the light.

'Kyoraku-san, I can't accept it this. It's too much,' he said with a lump in his throat.

Kyoraku put a hand on his shoulder and looked him clear in the eye. 'I already told you, it's Shunsui. Besides, if you don't take it it'll be a problem. What would do with it? I did make it for you after all.'

'You made it…for me?'

'Kurosaki-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho,' cried Sentaro, huffing and panting as he ran up to them; interrupting their conversation.

'What is this about,' Ichigo said, closing his eyes and biting back a growl. Couldn't he have chosen a better time?

'An Arrancar has appeared just outside Seireitei near the east gate, a really strong Arrancar. The Patrol corps intercepted her, but she evaded their attacks and demanded that she be allowed to speak with you. The strangest thing was that she didn't hurt any of them.

'Wait, "she"? What did she look like?'

'I don't know captain, I didn't see her. I was just notified about it and went immediately to find you.'

Ichigo had a fairly good idea who it might be, there were few Arrancar left after the war and only one of them would avoid killing Shinigami. Besides, most of them were on the run, and Soul Society would be the last place they wanted to end up. On the other hand it was possible that it was a particularly foolish one wanting to avenge Aizen's defeat.

He stared down at his sealed sword and scabbard for a long moment, then made up his mind and sheathed it. If any doubt had remained in his mind, it was vanquished when he saw how perfectly the hilt, guard and scabbard complimented each other. He slid the two into his sash. Kyoraku and Nanao looked at each other and nodded in combined approval.

'Thanks, see you later guys,' said Ichigo, turning even as he spoke; and shunpoed away.

x

_Fry the Pork fat nice and crispy, en walla, you have __**crack**__ling!_

(Hanatarou Yamada is standing in the fourth division barracks with a broom in his hand. Captain Unohana is next to him, with a mop in hers. The floor is nearly invisible under the layer of empty bottles, plates, pieces of clothing and small birds and mice picking at them. Drapes hang loose, and there are vomit smears on the wall.)

Unohana: Well, it looks like everybody had fun.

Hanatarou: (aghast) Captain!

Unohana: Such a big mess is always a good sign.

Hanatarou: B-but we have to clean it up!

Unohana: We? (passes him the mop) You thing captain's have to worry with such menial tasks? No, we simply delegate them to unfortunates, much like yourself.

Hanatarou: W-w-w-what!

Unohana: (sweetly) Make sure to have finished by sunrise, or I'll demote you to eight seat.

Hanatarou: Gah.

(He collapses to his knees in horror as his captain exits)

x


	12. The Hunters Gather

_A/N: Longer part this time, I'm going away for nearly a week so there'll be no updates and no replies until then. This marks the last chapter before the next arc. Please be sure to let me know what you thought._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 11: The Hunters Gather**

'At last,' said Kensei with obvious relief. 'Now we can go and get him.'

Ichigo had just finished explaining to the assembled men and women exactly what he had learned late last night from Nel tu, who had entered Soul Society just to inform him of her sighting of Tousen Kaname in the ruins of Las Noches. A general captains meeting had been called first thing in the morning, not even giving them enough time to do the days paperwork. Apparently there was a high priority attached to taking him down, already the captains had starting discussing the best ways of doing it.

'I didn't expect this would be dealt with so quickly,' he muttered to nobody in particular.

Kenpachi, who was standing besides him, cocked his head and said, 'It's politics boy, you'll get used to it. Central 46 is comin' back, we wanna be able to say that we took down the last traitor without them. Might give us a bit more freedom.'

Ichigo frowned. 'Aren't they in complete control, doesn't Gotei thirteen follow their orders?'

'Well, yeah, but we don't want them freakin' poking their noses into our business all the time. The last bunch would never get off our case, if we overspent on the divisional budget even one ryo we'd have all kinds of assessors and accountants crawling up our arse. They were forever causing shit with us. I had a good mind to do to them what Aizen ended up doing; he did us a favour there.'

'So this time you want a bit more space, huh,' Who would have thought that those sorts of power plays existed in Soul Society too.

The sound of his name drew him back into the greater discussion. '…would be the best candidate,' Kyoraku was saying, 'He has spent a great deal of time in Hueco Mundo, and has a good relationship with the informant. At the very least he should be part of the strike team.'

'Hmm, I agree,' said Yamamoto. 'Any objections?' When it was obvious there were none, he said, 'Very well, Kurosaki-taicho, you will head the team that will track down and kill the traitor Tousen Kaname.'

'What!' Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

'I would also like a further two captains to accompany him, captains that believe themselves powerful enough to take down the traitor on their own. Bear in mind that he is possibly accompanied by the Arrancar Wonderwice Margera, who is a deadly opponent in his own right.'

'Didn't you call dibs on that last time, Kenpachi-kun,' said Kyoraku.

'Che, something's just come up.'

Ichigo turned to him in surprise, he wasn't the only one. Zaraki Kenpachi, turning down a golden opportunity for a fight against strong opponents, was it winter in hell?

'Captain-commander,' said Kensei, 'I respectfully ask that I be included in the team. I have a score to settle with the son of a bitch,' he added under his breath, his eyes cold and furious.

Yamamoto nodded once.

_'Domo arigato.'_

'Then we just need one more,' said Kyoraku. 'How about you, Shinji, then it can be the three Vizord captains.'

'Sor-ry, not interested,' said the blond man. 'It was just Aizen that I wanted dead, his lackeys mean nothing to me.'

'I will go,' said Byakuya. His words were soft but audible throughout around the room.

Ichigo looked at him doubtfully. When he had first fought Byakuya he'd thought him to be one of the strongest captains in Gotei thirteen. Since then he'd learned that the man was only average strength among them, and there was no way someone on that level would be able to take on a captain class shinigami with hollow powers like Tousen Kaname. But how could he say that tactfully?

'I appreciate the sentiment, Kuchiki-taicho,' said Yamamoto, 'But I do not believe you to be strong enough to defeat him.'

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

'Sou-taicho,' said Kenpachi loudly, 'He has been training with me recently and has learned a new ability that would be very effective against the traitor.'

Coming from the only man to have defeated Tousen, Ichigo knew that his recommendation would be very strong. But what was that new ability? Senbonzakura was destructive, sure, but even its power would be little good if he couldn't see where he was hitting; fanning the blades out enough to damage everywhere would do next to nothing. Hopefully it wasn't just friendship talking there, but knowing Kenpachi that seemed unlikely.

'Very well, I'll allow it,' said Yamamoto.

'Your Arrancar friend said that Tousen had gathered the remainder of the Arrancar, didn't she?' Kyoraku asked him.

'Yeah, she said he had seven,' said Ichigo.

'And this "Nel" will be helping you?'

'I'm sure she will.'

'Then you'll need four more in your group in case you have to face them all at once. We don't need more dead captains.'

'Are you implying that we would lose to low level Arrancar?' said Byakuya coldly.

Kyoraku didn't even bat an eyelash; and Ichigo felt his respect for the man swell, even if what he had said could be constituted as an indirect insult to his skills. 'You know as well as I do that anything can happen in two on one fights. You need support, and I propose we send four of our lieutenants with you.'

'I know Hisagi is dying for a shot at Tousen and his minions,' said Kensei.

'No, he can't go,' said Kyoraku, 'Not if you are. There's no telling how long you'll be gone, it could take weeks to find him, and someone needs to run the ninth division while you're away.'

'Then who will run the sixth division?' said Renji. 'I mean, there's no lieutenant there.' True, now that he'd been promoted.

'I could lend you Kira,' Kukaku offered.

'Thank you,' said Byakuya, inclining his head.

'He's too prissy for me anyway,' she sniffed, 'You can keep him.'

So, Kensei couldn't take his lieutenant with. That would mean that he'd have to leave Rukia behind. Damn, she'd have been his first choice. He knew none of the other lieutenants, except Matsumoto, and she would be the last one he'd want to go on a mission with.

The meeting continued for ages with them debating the merits of sending the different lieutenants. In the end it was Yoruichi's suggestion that they send the lieutenants who didn't get a chance to fight seriously in the war that won the general consensus. It seemed a reasonable idea, Ichigo thought, giving them all battle experience. Renji nominated his lieutenant Iba, and Kyoraku; Nanao. None of the other captains spoke up though, leaving them two short.

Yamamoto then cleared his throat, 'Hinamori-fukutaicho will accompany this expedition as well.'

Hitsugaya stared at him in stunned disbelief. 'Captain-commander, you can't make her do this. You know well her current state.'

'It is precisely because of that that I am sending her,' Yamamoto replied sternly. 'There will be no arguments, my decision is final.'

An oppressive silence followed, nobody looking in the child geniuses direction; who was staring at the floor.

'Well, we still need one more,' said Kyoraku quietly.

More silence followed, until Kukaku raised her head. 'I have an idea,' she said, 'Why don't we send my younger brother Ganju with them.'

'He's not a lieutenant,' Kyoraku reminded her.

'I am considering taking him as mine,' Yoruichi interjected.

'But you already have one!'

Apparently there was some deal going on between a good few of the captains around shuffling around their lieutenants, making better matches. While none of them would be demoted, it meant that Yoruichi would be the only captain left without one.

'Very well,' said Yamamoto, 'Kurosaki-taicho, I charge you monitoring his performance to make sure he is a suitable candidate.'

So he would have power over Ganju. Suddenly this mission was looking quite enjoyable. 'It will be my pleasure, sou-taicho,' he said with a wicked grin.

There were a few more formalities to go through before the meeting was over, a few reports that various captains had been asked to give to the captain-commander. Most just concerned the state of their respective squad and its earthly jurisdiction. Yoruichi's report he took careful note of, there had been no Arrancar sighted outside Hueco Mundo, which boded well for the low level shinigami in the real world who wouldn't have stood a chance against them.

Urahara's report was also interesting, he believed that the purified souls of the Arrancar killed in the war would still contain traces of the Hougyoku's effects. He was given leave to investigate, but only after Ichigo's team had returned would he be allowed to conduct field research. Something about there being a limit on how many captains could be out of Soul Society at any one time. Ichigo didn't ask, by now his stomach was telling him that it was past lunch time, he didn't want to drag out the meeting any longer.

'Kurosaki-taicho, a moment,' Yamamoto called out to him after he'd finally dismissed them.

Ichigo waited as the other captains went out, Kyoraku clapping him on the shoulder as he went past. It was hard not to feel nervous, being held back to speak to the Captain-commander. He was sure it was about the mission, but that didn't stop his gut from knotting.

When the last other captain had left and closed the door behind, Yamamoto turned to him. 'Hmm, I do believe this is the first time I've spoken to you like this,' he said.

'It is, sir,' Ichigo replied, standing ill at ease.

Yamamoto nodded and strolled towards the window, Ichigo followed him. 'Hinamori Momo,' the ancient man said as they walked, 'Do you understand the situation with her?'

'I think so, she worshipped Aizen, who was her captain; even after he tried to kill her. I heard she got really depressed since he died.'

'You killed him,' Yamamoto reminded him, 'and she hates you for it. She spends most of her days now wallowing in self pity, or obsessing about taking vengeance against you.'

'She's hasn't even seen me,' said Ichigo. Well, exempting the time when he'd arrived to that massive reception.

'Captain Hitsugaya has seen to that. He's also restrained all of her attempts to go out and find you. She does no work, and needs constant supervision. In other words, she's no longer an asset to Gotei thirteen. The normal procedure I'd follow with anybody else would be to incarcerate them for a few decades, then return them the protection squads in a lower rank. However, I worry that this would negatively affect captain Hitsugaya, who has a strong bond with her.'

'So you're sending her on this mission, with me and no Toshiro.'

'Yes. She has two choices, either she recovers or she doesn't, in which case she will attack you. I advise if that happens that you apprehend her and bring her back when the mission is over so that we may follow the normal procedure, but I understand that accidents do happen.'

Ichigo could hardly believe what he was hearing, he was being given leave to kill her. Perhaps it was even being suggested that he did that as soon as soon as they were out of Soul Society, he wasn't familiar enough with the older man's ways to know for sure. 'I understand,' he said, not trusting himself to say anything else.

'Good,' said Yamamoto, and stared out the window for a few minutes while Ichigo fidgeted restlessly. Finally he said, 'I hear you are spending a great deal of time in Shunsui's company.'

'I am,' said Ichigo carefully. Why was old man Yama inquiring into who he was seeing socially?

The captain-commander stared at him with half-closed eyes for a long moment before nodding once. 'You have a lot you can learn from each other.'

It was obvious the interview was at an end, so Ichigo excused himself (politely, like Rukia had taught him) and left. Somehow, he'd lost all his appetite for lunch.

x

'Come out, Shunsui,' Yamamoto ordered, still staring out the window.

Kyoraku stepped out from behind a large pillar near the doorway. 'Yada yara, what gave me away. I thought I'd got away with it for sure.'

'You always were too inquisitive for your own good. Jushiro told me that you were caught spying on the women's change rooms in your academy days on multiple occasions during your first year.'

'Ah, those were the days,' the younger captain said, thinking back wistfully to those carefree years. He hadn't stopped, he'd just learned how not to be caught doing it. 'So how did you know I was here, I thought I hid perfectly this time.'

'You did,' Yamamoto confirmed, 'But I know your nature. There was no chance you weren't going to snoop.'

They stood side by side at the window in compatible silence, watching the clouds and the birds. Finally Yamamoto got tired of it, and turned away with a humph.

'I'm glad you approve of my friendship with Ichigo,' said Kyoraku as he followed him.

'He will benefit from your experience and patience,' said the older captain, 'As you will from his vigour and audacity.'

'You make it sound like a business transaction,' he laughed airily. 'Are you going to tell him?'

'No, we'll give him a few years to settle into his post. It will only be in about a century, that's plenty of time to adjust.'

'I hope we can still remain friends if we end up on the opposite side of the fence,' said Kyoraku in a worried tone.

'He has with all his other opponents,' Yamamoto pointed out. 'And he might not even try for it.'

'True. Of course, Toshiro could be strong enough by that time; he is a genius after all,' Kyoraku laughted airly, 'So, which of us three will it be?'

x

Rukia was cross by the time Ichigo got back. She'd specially made lunch for him like she'd promised, even after getting all the days work done with the help of the two third seats as well as a portion of the backlog. He was late. She knew for a fact that the meeting had been finished for some time now, her brother had stopped by for a short visit to enquire how she was doing in her new post. It hadn't been the easiest of conversations, since he'd been constantly advising her on ways to better serve her captain. Ichigo hadn't been there to support her through it. No, she wasn't cross, she was furious.

'Where have you been,' she snarled. 'I've been waiting for ages, all the food's gone cold.'

'Sorry,' he said.

He had that pathetic expression on his face, the one she normally saw when he'd failed to protect someone close to him. Her anger faded, something was up.

'Alright, what's wrong,' she said.

That prompted a long explanation of what had transpired at the meeting and after. By the end of it, she could understand the look. Despite showing a tough exterior, Ichigo was sensitive by nature. That was why he acted the way he did, to protect his heart from the pains of living. She knew because, deep down, she was exactly the same. What he had been told to do to Hinamori had hurt him deeply. It was a pain she knew he wouldn't dare reveal to most people, perhaps only to her.

'That won't happen,' she said confidently.

'How do you know,' he retorted.

'Because you're stronger than her. Even if she does fight you, you'll be able to beat her easily. Remember, you knocked out three lieutenants with your bare hands!' That was one of the many events on the day she'd been scheduled to be executed that she'd never forget, even though she'd only seen it at a distance over Renji's shoulder.

'Yeah, I guess.'

She grabbed his hair and pulled him down so that he was at her eye level. 'Don't say "I guess", say "Yes".' she shouted in his face. 'You're not one to doubt yourself, Ichigo, that's not the kind of man are. That's not the kind of man you've always been to me.'

At last she saw his facial muscles relax. 'You're right. Thanks, Rukia.'

She let go of him and turned away. Staring into his eyes for too long could give her strange thoughts. 'What for, you idiot.'

'For believing in me.'

The blush that she'd been fighting to contain burst into full bloom. 'Idiot,' she said again. Why did he always have to make her say such pathetic things. 'Are you hungry?' she said, more to change the subject than anything else.

'Starving.'

'Well, I'll have to reheat the food, since _somebody _was late.'

x

Hitsugaya Toshiro knew that he ought to return to his division soon. But he couldn't bear facing _her _yet, and the dreaded explanation of the mission she'd been assigned to. So wandered around Seireitei, going wherever his feet would lead him.

He was surprised when they stopped in front of the fifth division headquarters.

'Aizen's old division,' he reminisced.

Hirako Shinji was the captain there now, or rather again. He wondered vaguely how the underlings there were holding up. He was about to move off when a shadow sprang over the rooftop and landed in front of him.

'Matsumoto,' he said, wide-eyed.

'Taicho,' she said happily, 'You came to visit me, I'm flattered,' She put a hand to her mouth and flapped the other. 'It's almost like I have a stalker, my old captain missing me. How romantic!'

He turned his head away, one eyebrow twitching. 'Can't a man walk where he chooses? It's not like I knocked.'

'Ooh, so it was meant to be a covert operation. Were you going to spy on me? Come on now, captain, don't be shy.'

'Matsumoto,' he said warningly, his shoulders shaking.

She smirked and seemed to calm down. 'Hmm, I thought those were pretty good reasons.' Here smile faded, leaving her expression neutral. 'It's about Hinamori-kun, isn't it.'

_'Hai_.'

'Would you like to talk about it?'

x

It was evening by the time they had all assembled outside the east gate, the three captains, three lieutenants, Ganju and Nel. Nel was in adult form and sitting cross legged with her eyes closed, seemingly resting. Ganju was in Shinigami uniform, with the gauntlets and butt-pouch Ichigo recognised from his infamous battle costume.

There was also the farewell committee, every captains lieutenant and every lieutenants captain as well as family members. Shiba Kukaku was giving her brother a long rundown of what was expected of him, while he sweated profusely. Renji was with Iba, Kyoraku with Nanao; they were holding hands. Kensei had his hand on Hisagi's shoulder, they seemed to be engaged in a serious discussion. Hinamori was with Toshiro, both looking worried and pressing their foreheads together. Byakuya meanwhile was being formally wished well by his sister Rukia.

He stared after them, hoping that she didn't take too long. It really sucked to be the only one alone in a send-off. All he had to do was shift his feet in the meanwhile.

'Yo, Ichigo,' said a gruff voice behind him.

He turned in surprise, 'Kenpachi! What are you doing here?'

'Che, I just felt like coming.' said the big man.

Probably he'd come to see off Byakuya, but had also been left in the lurch with him talking to Rukia. 'So, what was it that you had to stay behind for?'

'None of your friggin' business.'

'Oh. So, any tips on fighting Tousen?' He already knew how the traitor's Bankai worked, but he'd rather hear it again than be stuck in an awkward silence.

'Yeah,' said Kenpachi after a moment. 'This battle will be unlike any you've ever fought, Ichigo.'

'In what way?'

'I'm not talking about summing stupid like his abilities will be different. I mean, no shit. But what have all your opponent's had in common?'

Ichigo thought about it. Most had used swords, but Grimmjow hadn't in his released form. Most had been melee fighters, but both Byakuya and Renji had had an element of range in their attacks. In the end nothing really stood out in his mind. 'Okay, I give up.' he conceded.

'Don't be so dense, think about what was going on up here with them,' he said, pointing at his temple.

He did, and suddenly it made sense. 'All of them believed that they were going to win.'

Kenpachi grunted. 'That's not quite it, but close enough. Tousen is different, Ichigo. He knows that even if he beats you or evades you, more will come after him. He's the last one of his cause, they've already lost no matter what he does now. All he has left is to die. That makes him a man with nothing to lose.'

'I understand,' said Ichigo. He'd never met anyone like that, but he knew the concept from TV shows in the real world. Such a man was said to be extremely unpredictable and dangerous. He understood now why Yamamoto was sending three captains when it only took one to do the deed.

'You'd better come back,' Kenpachi said warningly, 'You still owe me a rematch. If you don't, I'll kill you.'

'Right,' said Ichigo. The only reason why he wouldn't come back was if he lost, in which case he would most likely be dead. Was this Kenpachi's way of wishing him good luck?

'See ya,' said the big man, and strolled off in Byakuya's direction; who he noticed was no longer with Rukia. Where was she? He glanced around.

'Looking for me, strawberry?' her voice came from behind him.

'N-no,' he flustered as he turned. 'And don't call me that.' She seemed to like sneaking up on him.

'Come with me,' she said, grabbing him firmly by the collar and dragging him behind the nearest wall, despite his protests and struggles. For such a tiny woman she was surprisingly strong. He could feel the eyes of the others on them. When they were out of sight, she pushed him against it firmly.

'Ow, hey, what's the big idea?' he cried.

'Shut up and listen,' she growled. 'I heard what you two were talking about.' Ichigo's eyes widened. 'He's right, Ichigo, you'd better be careful there.' Her voice softened, 'I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.'

He smiled, 'Heh, are you worried about me?' Imagine that, the Kuchiki Rukia, worried about him.

'Don't you dare underestimate that traitor,' she shot back, her face reddening. 'Finish the job and come home.'

'You're really worried, aren't you?' said Ichigo, looking intently into her eyes.

'Sh-shut up,' she said, looking away. It seemed to be her automatic reaction when she wanted to hide something.

He put a hand to her cheek and gently nudged her face back. 'I'm not Shiba Kaien.'

'How did you-'

'Ukitake told me when I was still recovering after Aizen's betrayal. How do you think I knew where to find you?'

'So you knew?'

'Not the whole thing,' he admitted. 'Just-'

BOOOONNNNNNNGGGG, somebody struck a gong nearby.

'We'll talk about it when I come back,' he promised. That was the signal for them to go.

'Wait, Ichigo,' she said as he started to move, and flung herself onto him. It took a moment before he realised that she was hugging him, and another to remember that they hadn't ever done that before.

'Rukia!'

'Don't say anything,' she murmured into his chest. 'Just hold me.'

He wrapped his arms around her body, his chin scraping the top of her head. She was warm and soft, that he understood, but not why that feeling was spreading over his entire body. It was a new sensation to him, this softness and warmth and rightness.

Pure unadulterated bliss.

'This isn't a gift,' she whispered, 'I'm giving it this to you on loan.'

'What's the interest?' he whispered hoarsely back.

He felt her smile. 'A hundred percent a day.'

At that point a loud and very unwelcome voice resounded through the area. 'ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU. WHERE ARE YOU, great and glorious leader.'

They pulled away quickly, Rukia immediately set about adjusting her clothing. Ichigo turned away, trying to quell the surge of disappointment that the moment was over, as well as the irrational surge of hatred towards Renji.

'I've gotta go,' he said quietly.

'Come back to me,' said Rukia, looking up at him with tender eyes.

He gave her a brief smile, then started moving before he lost the will to do so. He found the team waiting for him, Nel had woken up and was tapping her foot impatiently.

'Where've you been,' said Renji as he walked past him. 'Bathroom?'

'Yeah,' he replied, not trusting himself to say more.

'Where's Rukia?'

'Beat's me,' he shrugged, willing his face a normal shade.

'Yeah, well, good luck man.'

'Kiss my arse,' he muttered, leaving a very confused pineapple in his wake.

'You're here finally,' said Nel when he came, then her face broke into a childish smile, 'Itsygo.'

'Whatever,' he said, not in the mood for her games. 'Let's do this.'

'If you insist,' she sighed, and clicked her fingers, opening a small Gargantua portal.

'Everybody follow me, Nel comes last,' he ordered. The portal would close as soon as she went through.

'So cruel,' she sniffed, but fell into formation with the rest.

'Yosh, let's go,' he cried, and ran into the blackness.

x


	13. The Hunt Begins

_**New arc name: The Hunt for Tousen**_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins**

Hueco Mundo was much like he remembered, sandy and cold with the strange crystalline trees poking through the ground. The skyline continued seemingly endlessly in all directions except for the massive silhouette of ruins of the fortress Las Noches poking up in the distance. Unlike last time though, there was no guarantee that their quarry would remain there.

'Whew, it's big,' Ganju whistled.

'Really, you think?' said Kensei.

'Cut it out guys,' Ichigo ordered. 'Nel, where exactly did you see Tousen.'

'Not me,' she said.

'WHAT!' She hadn't mentioned this before.

'I had an informant,' she said simply.

She put two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that seemed to reverberate into the distance. At first nothing happened, then they spotted something moving towards them at speed. As it got closer, Ichigo recognised it as Bawabawa. Was he the informant? It seemed unlikely. But then Nel's Fraccion Pershe and Dondo Chaka would likely be riding him; they could have been the ones who'd sighted the traitor.

'They're friends,' Ichigo told Iba, who had taken up a battle ready stance. He immediately dropped it and stood up straight, managing somehow not to look awkward.

It didn't take long for the large eel-like hollow to reach them. As soon as he stopped, the two Fraccion jumped off to jump on Nel, who pounced back. Soon they were in a three way wrestling match, which collapsed into a giggling heap. The assembled shinigami looked on in dismay.

'Good to see you again, little sister,' said Pershe from the bottom.

'We was worried the bad guy's would get you, don'tcha know,' Dondo added.

'BWA,' said Bawabawa, the only one who hadn't joined in.

'Aw guys, I missed you too,' said Nel from the top.

'You know, she was only in Soul Society for a day,' said Ganju, pointing at them from the sidelines.

'That's true,' Iba agreed.

'They probably aren't separated very often,' said Nanao.

'That's also true,' said Iba.

At that point another figure sprang from Bawabawa's head. It soured high, flipping as it went over their heads. It landed with its back turned to them, the bare torso with the hollow hole through the abdomen catching Ichigo's attention immediately. There was a scar next to the hole, and on his head a shock of pale blue hair. There could be no doubt as to the identity.

'Grimmjow,' said Ichigo.

The former Espada turned with a feral smile on his lips. 'Shinigami.'

x

Kenpachi came in hard, swinging low. Rukia gritted her teeth as she defended desperately. She didn't know which one was scarier, the man's _reitsu _or the maniacal grin he had plastered on his face. They had only been fighting for a few minutes, but already she was reaching the end of her strength.

'First dance, _Tsukishiro_,' she cried.

Captain Zaraki evaded her icy pillar easily. 'Come on, you're not trying,' he goaded as he slashed at her head.

In reply she caught his blow and tried to push his blade back. But he was too strong, even with one arm against her two, and sent her rolling and bouncing backwards. She ended up in an inelegant heap with no strength to continue.

'Che,' he muttered, 'Pitiful. My sixth seat fights better than you. And you're supposed to be one of the strongest lieutenants, the one who killed an Espada in the war. The others must really be up to shit.'

His sixth seat was likely a macho manic with no Kido skills and a combat based zanpakutou. But it would be useless to point that out. Kendo was her weakest skill, which was why she had to practise and improve it if she was to reach _Bankai_. She didn't see though why it had to be with the craziest captain of them all, even if Urahara had thought it a good idea.

'Captain Zaraki,' she said as she got up, wincing at a new bruise on her thigh, 'why are you doing this for me?' Why are you doing this to me, more like.

'Why, cos I feel like it, that's why.'

'I know,' she paused, thinking of the best way to word what she was trying to say, 'I know that you put off the opportunity to chase down Tousen with Ichigo. Was it just to train me.'

'Nah, it's jest boring to fight the same opponents twice.'

'But there will be other Arrancar there, and Wonderweiss. He's strong.'

'You talk too much,' Kenpach growled. 'I'm doing this for Ichigo, he'll owe me a big favour for this, so he'll have to fight me when he comes back. After he's properly rested up,' he added as an afterthought.

Was this man obsessed with fighting her…captain. Of course, it would be his second time fighting him too. Something else was bothering her, 'Why did Urahara come to you in the first place?'

Kenpachi glared at her. She guessed that she was coming close to an answer he didn't want to reveal, and said as much. At that point, he let out a short barking laugh.

'You've got big cahones, not many would dare talk to me in that way. And you're smart, little woman. Use those both when you fight.'

'Little woman,' she repeated, a nerve on her forehead twitching dangerously.

'You ready to be serious now,' he said leering.

He was still just as big and terrifying as before, but suddenly the task of duelling him didn't seem nearly as insurmountable. 'Lets go,' she cried as she charged.

x

It was difficult to keep track of time in Hueco Mundo, since it was always night. To combat this Ichigo had acquired a very specialized piece of equipment, a silver chain watch, from the research and development institute. Not only did it tell the time, it kept track of the date, and even had a satellite image map of Hueco Mundo and marked where they were; on the inside of the cover. If only it would also show where Tousen was, but then that would make it too easy.

By the watches reckoning, they'd been travelling for around twenty-six hours. Most of the lieutenants appeared ready to drop, and Nel's Fraccion was beginning to annoy him with their frequent complaints. Bawabawa had to be steered to keep on course now, he must be suffering the most since they were all riding him. Ichigo was tempted to dump them and keep going, the other captains seemed fine and he wasn't suffering any ill effects, neither were Grimmjow or Nel. But Nel would probably stay with her friends, and he didn't know how well he'd be able to work with Grimmjow without her.

So, as much as it annoyed, he conceded that they would have to have a rest. 'We stop for seven hours starting now,' he told them. He'd never had to bother with this when he'd come with Chad and Ishida.

'Thanks, Mr boss-man,' said Pershe tiredly as he flopped onto the sand.

'Grateful, don'tcha know,' said Dondo as he flumped next to him. Bawabawa curled up around them. Within seconds the sounds of their snoring filled the area.

Ganju and the lieutenants made camp in a more orderly fashion, marking a perimeter before pulling out their futons and blankets from their packs. Iba, who was carrying the medical kit, was having his bedding carried by Ganju. Kensei offered to take up first guard-shift, which was much appreciated. They then settled into a circle to eat a small meal of dry field rations and water; not the most appetising. But at least it filled the stomach.

He noticed Nel look over her Fraccion fondly, then move off to stand by Grimmjow, who was sitting on top a slightly taller dune overlooking Las Noches. He remembered the conversation they'd had at their reunion.

_'Grimmjow,' he had said, reaching for his blade. The bastard had nearly killed Rukia twice, not to mention him._

_'No, Ichigo,' Nel cried out. 'He's a friend.'_

_Ichigo looked at her in dismay. 'Him? Why would he want to help me.'_

_'Because he wants Tousen dead as much as you do, in fact probably more.'_

_He stared at Grimmjow in surprise. 'Really?'_

_The muscular Arrancar couldn't hold his gaze. 'Yeah I guess, enemy of my enemy's enemy, something like that.'_

It was difficult to think of the blue-haired Arrancar as an ally now as opposed to a rival. Well, still a rival Ichigo decided, since he had insisted that he be allowed a rematch as payment for his services; just not an enemy any more. He hadn't had much choice but to agree. Why wouldn't his defeated opponents go cry in a corner or something rather than coming after him again. Grimmjow was now an ally just like Kenpachi was an ally, and with people like that on his side; who needed enemies.

Ichigo walked a little way off from the group to an unusually large tree, and jumped up to the top of it. Like Seireitei, the spiritual density was high in Hueco Mundo, which meant it would be difficult to solidify the air under his feet without exerting himself. And doing that could alert Tousen to their presence. He'd hoped that higher up he'd get a better view of where they were going, but they were still too far away and it made no difference.

He couldn't shake the feeling of aloneness that he'd first noticed when they'd come to the hollow world. He was the one in charge, set apart from the rest of them. Okay, when they'd invaded Soul Society and Hueco Mundo the first time he'd been sort-of in charge then too. But this was different, formal, cold. And the team he was with he barely knew, with the exception of Ganju. But there was a divide between them now, he was the captain charge of the expedition and the other man was a potential lieutenant being assessed for his competence. They both had to play their respective parts.

He missed his friends, now more than ever. He missed Chad and Inoue, he couldn't believe he was admitting this but he missed Ishida and Renji too. Kyoraku as well. Most of all, he missed… wait, what was that cricking noise, could it be-

CRACK! The branch under him gave way.

'Waah,' he cried out, THUD, he ended up back on the sandy ground. He quickly checked around, good, nobody had seen him fall. No-one except Byakuya.

'Waah,' he cried again, looking up. The man was almost on top of him. He quickly remembered the expectations on him and jumped to his feet, brushing himself off. 'Ah, don't mind me, I was just…ah…'

'Don't act like that,' Byakuya sniffed. 'It doesn't suit you.'

'Ah, right,' he said, not sure how to react. 'What brings you here.'

'I felt like a stroll. And it appears you felt like a climb.'

Ichigo flushed. 'Yeah well, that didn't exactly go according to plan.'

'It's lonely at the top, isn't it.'

Ichigo was pretty sure that he wasn't referring to the top of the tree. But now that he thought about it, there were few people who could understand his situation as well as Byakuya, who besides being the captain of the sixth division was also the head of the Kuchiki clan. He didn't appear to have many friends. Ichigo wanted to walk his own path, and preferably not a lonely one. Still, it was comforting to know at least one person knew how he felt.

'How's Hinamori?' he said. He hadn't heard a peep out of her, but had noticed her talking to Byakuya and Nanao at one point.

'Apparently her captain warned her to avoid speaking to you. But watch your back, she's been staring at it the entire day.'

So that was where the uncomfortable twinge had come from. 'I will, thanks.'

'Lieutenant Ise told me something interesting. Apparently you are learning to do Kido, and her captain wanted her to continue the lessons while we're here.'

'We haven't made a start yet, we only just moved past sealing my zanpakutou. And I think she's a bit tired.'

'If you like, you could practise with me when she isn't available.'

That was an incredibly generous offer, and would certainly speed his learning. One thing though didn't make sense in his mind. 'Why are you doing this, Byakuya.'

'Doing what, Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'Ichigo. You're being so nice to me, and now you're offering to help train me. What's the deal, where's the catch.'

Byakuya gave a rare smile. Admittingly it was tiny and so quick if you blinked you might have missed it, but it was there. 'As the head of the noble Kuchiki family it is important to foster good relationships with the royals. As a captain I need to be on at least amenable terms with my brother captains. Besides, any work I put into you I consider an investment.'

Ichigo understood those first two reasons, but couldn't make head or tail of the last. 'Alright, whatever. Lets get started then.'

x

Serena Rommel had always liked the rain, especially short showers like the one that was falling currently. Only the last of the water would ever be cold, since the first to fall would invariably be warmed up by the ground. Her clothing she had modified to be waterproof so it was only her hair that would retain the wetness.

As the last of it slowed and stopped, she wrung her long green-blue hair like a sponge and tied it behind her. It wasn't a natural colour, but she'd been dyeing it for so long that few of her colleagues had seen it any other way. She left her hood down, and spent a moment watching droplets run down her blue cloak. She was a tall slender woman with well defined cheekbones and thin lips. Despite her features being near perfect, she couldn't be described as beautiful as much as severe. Her best feature was her very blue eyes, but they held no warmth, and seemed more liquid than crystalline.

There was a rustling in the trees behind her, she whipped out a katana from her hip and pointed it in the direction the noise had come from. 'Come out of there, nice and slow.'

A man stepped out, a man dressed similarly to her in that his clothing was also unadorned white, his cloak though was sleek and silvery. He was half a head shorter than her, but carried himself as though he were far taller. His hood covered his hair and eyes, but not the scar that split the centre of his nose, running down to the bottom of his right cheek. His skin denoted the fact that he was the only one of far eastern ancestry in the Prima Kreis.

Serena lowered her blade. 'What are you doing here, Takumo?'

'Is that any way to greet your brother Lord, sister?'

Serena scowled slightly, she hated those family affiliations Lord Bismark insisted the Prima Kreis use. She had no family, not since they had been stolen from her. She only had the people she was allied with in order to achieve vengeance for that which could never be replaced.

'Why did you draw the sword anyway?' he continued conversationally. 'Your bow would have been a better choice. Have you no faith in our ways?'

'What if you were a Shinigami?' she said. 'A sword is easier to explain.'

'If I'd been Shinigami, you'd have killed me for sure.'

'I've held back recently,' she argued, 'I haven't killed a Shinigami for nearly five months now, and no ranked ones in over a year.'

'Good. We don't need any more annoying investigations right before we make our move.'

'Why are you here,' she said bluntly, sheathing her weapon.

'There's been another development,' said Takumo, 'They have sent three of their captains to track the last member of Aizen's Triumvirate.'

'We should have allied with him when we had the chance,' she muttered. 'Or attacked while they were still fighting. Then we would have definitely won.'

'I know you feel that way, but he went too far. We don't ally ourselves with hollows, that goes against everything we stand for. And if we'd joined in just then, it could have been the hollow that was the eventual victor.'

'And then all life in the material world would be consumed,' she said in a sing-song tone. 'So?'

He ignored her comment. 'Actually, regarding this incident, I'm quite surprised they moved so quickly.'

'They'll be back in time for our assault?'

'Probably.'

'Good. Then I get to kill more.'

'These aren't the same low-level Shinigami you're used to slaughtering, Serena,' he warned. 'These are captain class. They have all achieved _Bankai_, and some of the new ones are half hollow.'

'All the more reason to kill them,' she said savagely.

'We can't fight them all at once,' said Takumo, lifting a leg to retie one of his white boot laces and balancing perfectly on the other. 'At that level, they outnumber us three to one.'

'There's over a hundred in the _Kreis_,' Serena argued. 'And a thousand in the _Aussen Kreis_.'

'Most of those are trash and you know it. There's only a handful in the Kreis that I would trust to beat a lieutenant, and perhaps one or two that could take on their weaker captains. The best the rest could do would be to slow them down for a bit. No, the important battles will be the ones fought by us five.'

'Even still, Marxs' tactics are cowardly.'

'That may be true,' he said, 'I too don't like them. But they will ensure our victory. At least have faith in that.'

'The only things I believe in,' she said, pulling back her cloak to reveal her sheathed katana, 'Are this,' She raised her left hand, letting the five-pointed cross fall to hang free. 'And this. I'll see you at the next meeting.' And she walked off.

Thirty-five days, and a few hours, until the long awaited moment. She could feel the anticipation rise in her. With luck she would be the one to kill the Wind of Death, but likely Bismark would want that one for himself. Still, anything could happen. June the 27th would be a day the Soul Reapers would long rue. She gave a short laugh, provided there were any of them left to rue it. It would forever be known as the day of the Rache.

x

_A/N: First a few translations. Prima Kreis is german for Prime Circle. Kreis - Circle. Aussen Kreis - Outer Circle. Rache - Vengeance. Why german? Well, all Quincy terms are in german. As are the names Rommel, Bismark and Marx. Famous germans, for those who didn't know. One a brilliant general, another a chancellor, and the last a man who devised the most evil system the world has ever seen. _

_Yes, evil, I don't care what you've read about communism in theory being good. Apartheid also was good in theory, but read between the lines and you can see it for the evil it is. Even in Karl Marx's writings he admitted that a military takeover was essential. Naturally that pushes the worst of men to the top, if you don't believe me then study some history. Of course Stalin's were going to appear. In Apartheid the idea was that each race group developed separately. Of course, guess who had all the money to develop themselves… the whites. So it was just a way to justify leaving the others with a pittance. Evil, and evil. Read between the lines._

_Back to my explanation of terms. Quincy means destroyer, Rache means Vengeance. All the leaders of the Rache (neo-Quincy movement) are now revealed, even if we haven't yet met the main one. I hope everybody picked up that they are part of a head governing group called the Prime Circle, and that there are five of them. 5 is a Prime-number, There are 5 Primary colours, get it? There are more reasons. No, it's not based on the band, it was only pointed out to me that there was a group of that name after I'd already chosen it. What are their abilities? Well, I've hinted at them already but we'll get to that later._

_Sorry for the long wait for this part, please be rest assured that I used the time to write ahead. And remember to review, reviews inspire me to work even in my sleep-time._


	14. Traitor's Fate

_A/N: As always, thanks to my great reviewers. I finished writing this bit in record time as a result. All your thoughts and opinions were much appreciated, but please if you want to flame at least have the courtesy of leaving a way for me to get back to you, or I'll simply block anonymous reviews._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 13: Traitor's Fate**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood on the tallest remaining pillar overlooking the ruins of Las Noches. The massive fortress had been all but demolished in the fights between the shingami and Ulquiorra and Yammy. He had little remorse, both for his former comrades and home. He'd have fought them both had he not been leashed by Aizen, and panthers didn't live in castles; they wandered the forests and plains.

It was difficult for him to believe even that he had ended up allied to his orange-haired rival. It had been Nel who'd talked him into it. All of her points had been good ones, like the fact that since his side had already lost there was no point in continuing fighting, and that he couldn't fight thirteen captain-class shinigami. He sort of owed them for his newfound freedom too. That didn't stop it from galling him though.

He scanned the area with his blue eyes, reaching out with his senses at the same time. There was no sign of Tousen or any Arrancar though, they must have fled when they'd realised the shinigami were coming. Cowards, now they'd have to track them, which could take weeks or even months. But he was a hunter, and as long as he had the trail he would continue for a thousand years.

He hated Tousen. His hatred was a pure thing, the exact polar opposite of true love. He couldn't stand the sight of him, the way he talked, his idea's; everything. Just being in the same room as him would raise his hackles. He would kill him, and in his dying the black man would know pain greater than he had ever imagined. He would beg for death. Grimmjow licked his lips, such thoughts were delicious.

Nel jumped high, landing just behind him on the pillar. Somehow she managed not to touch him, even though there was barely enough space for them both.

'Anything?'

He growled a negative.

She sighed. 'I thought that would be the case. It's a pity the shinigami couldn't seal this realm like Aizen did. For all we know, they fled to the material world.'

'We'll find them soon enough,' said Grimmjow confidently. He would never give up, no matter how long it took. They couldn't hide forever.

x

Rukia fell onto her bed, exhausted. It was almost becoming a routine. Training with Zaraki hadn't gotten any easier over the past week, the big captain had simply held back less and less as she'd got better. He truly was a remarkable fighter. Despite not knowing his swords name he fought with it in a constant released state, and he took all her best attacks with his reitsu-sealing eye patch on. How Ichigo had ever bested him was beyond her.

Thinking of Ichigo reminded her sharply that he was still away. She hadn't been idle in his absence, besides the training she was doing every evening; her and the third seats were nearly finished with that annoying backlog; and they'd recently taken a whole contingent of new recruits into the squad. Still, it was harder with him away, and she did kind of miss him.

She moved restlessly around, trying to get comfortable. She could remember before she'd met him, after she'd been adopted into the Kuchiki clan. It had been a dark time; she'd been alone then, always alone. Kaien had been the one ray of light, it had been snuffed out cruelly. But Ichigo… he filled that void. She smiled to herself as she remembered all the stupid things he did, and the equally stupid fights they got into. Strange though it might sound, she treasured all those moments they'd had together. To lose him as well-, no, she wouldn't even consider it.

If she'd been hiding the fact that she was worried, Kiyone and Sentaro certainly weren't. They went around with serious expressions all day long, they weren't even fighting any more. Ichigo had taken Ukitake's place as the captain to fawn over, somehow the fact that Rukia had been their subordinate before meant that while they would follow her orders to a tee they wouldn't fall over themselves in their trying to please her. Actually she preferred it that way. Still, it did mean that there were no laughs in the office with their captain gone.

She tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. But even though she was physically exhausted, her mind was still active. Finally she got up, wrapped a soft robe around her, and stepped out into the passageway. The air was cool there, the floorboards cold beneath her bare feet. She immediately remembered her bunny slippers, and wished she had them with her. But they were at the Kuchiki manor, with most of her other possessions.

With her brother away, Rukia had moved out of the family home. It wasn't that she didn't like living there, quite the opposite, it was just with her days being so full it was much more convenient to sleep at the divisional headquarters. In Kaien's old room.

She opened the door and stepped outside. The cold wind immediately assailed her, she gasped and quickly went back in. It was too cold to go out in without dressing up warmly. So she turned around and took a walk through the empty rooms. It was dark, but she knew her way around. There wasn't much to see though, and after a bit she headed back.

When she reached her doorway, she noticed that the one opposite was slightly ajar. Ichigo's room, she thought. Before she knew it she was pushing it aside and stepping in. It was, predictably, empty. Clean, but still empty. Ichigo had obviously not had time to fully settle in, there were precious few items of his lying around. The only new decorations she noticed were a few framed photographs he must have brought from the material world.

She examined them, using a quick Kido spell to give some light. One was of his family, his father looking insanely happy, Karin and Ichigo both making fake smiles, and only Yuzu looked normal. The second was of them some years before, there was a woman in the picture she supposed must be Ichigo's mother. The last was of his class, a school photograph. He was in the back row, two away from Chad.

She sighed, he didn't have any of her. She knew it shouldn't affect her, but it did. She extinguished the small blue fire in her hands, and was about to leave when she thought of something. Moving to cupboards, she opened and closed them until she found the one she was looking for. The one with his spare hakama and kosode hanging. Of course he'd taken a new set to Hueco Mundo. Reaching inside she found the pair that was the most worn.

How many times had she helped him stitch it after a battle, after healing him of course. The poor guy had had no idea how to point a needle in the beginning, he'd got quite good in the end. This was one of his first sets of Shinigami clothes, the ones he'd worn when he'd saved her from execution. There were almost more stitches than original material. She held it to her face, and breathed in. His scent was laced into every inch of it. Musk, spice and sweat, soft yet distinctive. There was also a sharp undertone of copper and salt. Blood. It struck her again how much he'd risked, coming to save her like he did.

Suddenly she felt tired, as if all the day's activities hit her in one moment. She made her way back to her own room and crawled under the bedcovers, Ichigo's _shihakusho _still wrapped in her arms as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

x

Ichigo was tired of this hunt, dog tired. They'd been on Tousen's tail for nearly two weeks, all the while without a single sighting of their quarry or his Arrancar cronies. Grimmjow fortunately was an expert tracker, and Nel had an ability that allowed her detect when someone had used Garganta recently in an area; and then replicate that exact portal. Between those two they had never lost the trail, even though they'd been going between Hueco Mundo, the real world, and even Soul Society a few times; stopping only to rest the lieutenants. Ichigo only rested every third stop, using the other time to train his Kido with Byakuya.

Amazingly he'd actually got closer to Rukia's older brother over the time they'd been together. He wasn't quite sure if he believed it himself. But there was definitely an understanding that had built up between them. They would probably never be friends, they were too different for that. But they were learning to accept each other.

It was because of this newfound understanding that he felt comfortable broaching a particular question to the more experienced captain after one of their training sessions. Byakuya had been carrying a pouch against his thigh, opposite his sword, since they'd got there. That in itself wasn't that odd, they were all carrying packs and quite a few had other containers for more personal items. But this pouch was black, and bore the symbol of a skull with bandages covering the forehead and one eye.

'You heard the sentence pronounced on Tousen,' said Byakuya with a frown.

'Yeah, we're killing him.'

'No. The sentence was to give him the Traitor's Fate.'

'The what?' said Ichigo.

Byakuya sighed. 'You are new, so your ignorance can be forgiven this one time. That's the highest level of punishment Soul Society can give.'

'What could be worse than death?'

'Think back to when Rukia was going to be executed.' he held up a gloved hand, 'I know we were in the wrong there, the sentence was far too harsh and I should have fought it. The point is that we were going to destroy her soul, meaning that she would be eternally removed from the flow of spirits.'

'So that's the ultimate punishment!'

'No, that's the second worst. The worst is to send them to hell for an eternity of suffering. Now if you would excuse me, I am tired of questions and I would like to take some rest.'

Not content with that explanation, Ichigo went and found Kensei, who was sitting on his own away from the main group.

'The Traitor's Fate huh,' said Kensei when he asked. 'What do you want to know about it?'

'Well, for starters, how do you send someone to hell?'

'It isn't easy, normally the only souls that go there are those who sinned horribly in life,' Ichigo nodded, he knew that much. 'Souls in Soul Society will never go there naturally, no matter what they do. But there is a way to forcibly send them there. We take the skull of one who has been damned by his or her own actions, and convert it to spiritron. After that the twelth division tweaks it a bit, and hey presko, we have a black-fate skull.'

'Black-fate eh, so how does it work?'

'I'm not too sure,' the other captain admitted, 'You'd have to ask Captain Urahara. I just know that if you put it on a person when they've been sufficiently weakened, it'll send them to hell.'

He shivered at the thought. 'It seems a bit unfair to me, Aizen and Gin didn't get the same treatment when we killed them.'

'We didn't have a chance then, but we will,' said Kensei grimly. 'We have teams combing the material world for signs of their imminent rebirth.'

'But surely they won't remember anything,' Ichigo protested.

'Doesn't matter, they're still traitors. All that it will look like is another infant death. And even if we don't find them in life, they'll be spotted as soon as they come to Soul Society. Souls don't change their appearance.'

Ichigo stood silently, wondering if that was actually justice. They would be punishing people for actions in a previous life. It was all very confusing, he'd have to talk to Rukia about it some other time. 'How are the others doing,' he said finally, more to change the subject than anything else.

'Well,' Kensei shrugged. 'Except Hinamori Momo, she's being so quiet, and she's stopped eating. It's worrying.'

Ichigo sighed. He'd hoped that he would be able to finish the mission without a confrontation. But if that was the case… 'I'll talk to her,' he promised. She was sleeping already, so he'd have to wait until their next stop. He could already imagine the drama and the tears, perhaps she'd even attack him. Neither of them were going to enjoy it, that was a given. But it had to be done.

x

'Thanks for agreeing to this,' said Renji.

'I need the practise too,' said Hitsugaya.

'And it does get kinda lonely with our lieutenants away, doesn't it?'

The boy captain scowled. 'I didn't come here to talk, Abarai.'

'Heh, did I hit a sore point?' he smirked. He wanted to beat him at full power, and making him angry could do the trick.

They were in the tenth division training grounds, facing each other with their sealed swords drawn. It was supposed to be spur of the moment thing and completely secret. Naturally the whole of the tenth and seventh division had shown up to watch. They would have sent them all away, had Yamamoto-soutaicho not shown up as well. Apparently he wanted to see how strong the two captains were. And his presence did add legitimacy to the duel.

Fighting between captains was strictly forbidden for any purposes other than training, and then there had to be another captain present to make sure that it didn't get out of hand. Especially in a battle like the one they were about to fight. There was no point just going to Shikai level, they could train with lieutenants for that. This fight was one with no limits, except intentionally killing your opponent. Such duels were incredibly dangerous, probably more for Renji than Toshiro, but they had to get stronger.

'Seated upon the frozen heavens, _Hyorinmaru_,' cried Hitsugaya, his zanpakutou lengthening slightly and growing a chain and sickle out the back.

'Howl, _Zabimaru_,' cried Renji, his becoming a segmented machete with two pick-like blades protruding from the front and back of each segment.

'HaaaaaAAAAA,' cried the white haired captain as he charged forward, holding his sword low.

Renji immediately lashed out, his sword extending like a whip. Hitsugaya jumped over the first swing, but Renji was fast, and swung it at him a second time before he had landed. His opponent had to block awkwardly just as his feet hit the ground, then found the rest of Zabimaru whipping around to strike his other side. With no time to evade, Hitsugaya grabbed his sickle attachment and managed to block with that, stopping the closest segment an inch away from his neck. It didn't stop the longer picks though, which opened several deep scratches. The sharp sickle also cut into his hand from the impact, even though he'd wrapped a few links of the chain underneath it to prevent that from happening.

If they had been fighting to first blood it would have already been Renji's win. But they were in it until one party was beaten or submitted. Wasting no time, Hitsugaya forced the blade away and leapt at the redhead, his sword slashing downwards. Renji, with Zabimaru busy re-linking, found himself momentarily weaponless. Desperately he pulled back in a limbo, narrowly avoiding the killing blade, but it kept coming down. He completed his back flip, catching Hitsugaya's body with his legs.

'Nani,' cried the boy-captain as he was propelled forward, his sword just missing Renji's head. Renji meanwhile bounced on his hands and twisted in mid-air so that he came up facing the falling captain, and immediately swung at him. A dust cloud rose as both struck.

The dust had settled enough a moment later for visibility to be possible. Hitsugaya had taken some more deep scratches from Zabimaru's picks, but he was blocking it. Renji's eyes widened, his opponent had managed to wrap his chain-sickle around his weapon, immobilizing it. Hitsugaya gave a brief cold smile before leaping forward again.

Renji smiled too, but his smile was hot and bloodthirsty. 'Higa Zekko,' he cried.

Hitsugaya's aqua eyes widened as the blade segments detached themselves and hovered around him. They struck so fast that Renji could barely follow their progress. A larger dust cloud billowed into the air. Renji's eyes also widened as his smile faltered. Perhaps he'd gone too far, Hitsugaya could be seriously injured or even killed.

Zabimaru hung limply in his hand, just a hilt with long durable material and elastic strings hanging from it. The attack he'd just used had originally damaged his blade, tearing the strings. His recent training though meant that he could separate the metal from the strings during the attack, making it faster. It also meant that all he had to do was re-summon the segments after; making it both lethal and practical. Indeed, it was his best attack in Shikai form.

He could hear loud mutters in the crowd, which were replaced by gasps when the dust settled. A pair of icy white-blue wings protected the boy captains body, they were dotted with pieces of Zabimaru. Renji's tattooed eyebrows went up, so, Hitsugaya was using his _Bankai_.

_'Daiguren Hyorinmaru_,' said the young captain, opening his wings to reveal that he was unscathed.

'Heh, looks like I beat you on Shikai if you had to use that,' said Renji.

'The fight isn't over, Abarai. Now release your Bankai, and let's finish this.'

Renji had no illusions, Hitsugaya had had his _Bankai _longer than him, and it was probably a more powerful one in any case. But since the fight was going to this level he had to follow suit. _'Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru_,' he shouted.

Smoke poured out of his blade, spinning upwards in a plume as pieces of his weapon shot back to him. When it cleared, Renji had fur draped over his shoulders and arms, with a skull emblem. Zabimaru had changed form, becoming a massive snake-like entity with a spine of long spikes, a red mane and a fanged skull head. He held the tail in his right hand.

Hitsugaya leapt at him again, but much faster than before. With the wings it seemed like he was flying. Renji flicked the tail of Zabimaru, it hissed and charged back. Hitsugaya shot a dragon-headed ice blast out his sword, trying to force it out the way. For a moment the two serpents seemed to be evenly matched as the ice burst on the skull head, then Zabimaru broke through and snapped at Hitsugaya, who was forced to change course and veer away.

'Hmm, he's gotten stronger,' the young captain mused aloud.

'You ain't seen nothing yet,' cried Renji, as Zabimaru circled around his flying opponent and attacked again.

Hitsugaya dodged swiftly, and sent another icy blast, this time at Renji. Zabimaru's coils moved between, and though they got frozen by the attack a second later they'd burst free. The two combatants faced each other again, their eyes narrowed. Renji knew that he would have to get serious if he was to stand any chance of winning. Meanwhile an icy petal above Hitsugaya disintegrated.

Renji then tried something he'd never done except in practise. He coiled Zabimaru up tightly, until the energy between the segments was almost nonexistent. Then he released it. Zabimaru reacted like a coiled spring, or rather a striking snake. Hitsugaya had no time to dodge, only to defend with his ice wings. Renji roared as he poured his maximum power into his zanpakutou. The jaws strained, then smashed through the defensive wings.

Hitsugaya pulled back immediately, somehow avoiding damage. His wings regenerated, but at the cost of two of his petals. He flew high and started shooting ice streams at Renji, which were defended, but some were aimed around him and formed pillars when they struck the ground. When there were seven in a rough circle around him, Hitsugaya turned his blade in his hand and said, 'Sennen Hyoro.'

The ice pillars closed in on Renji, who wrapped Zabimaru around himself in a protective shield. It froze completely. After a moment the ice started to implode, his zanpakutou falling along with it. Renji though was unharmed.

'Not the best I can do with that attack,' Hitsugaya admitted, coming back to ground. 'But it was sufficient.' Above him a whole clove of petals shattered, leaving only five.

'Bastard, this fight isn't over,' growled Renji.

'Your weapon is frozen solid,' the other captain pointed out.

'Ha, Zabimaru is very thick-skinned.' He flicked the tail, and his frosty zanpakutou rose sluggishly.

'Fine, I guess I'll just have to finish it,' Hitsugaya sighed.

Renji was in trouble and he knew it. The cold had reached the core of his weapon, there was no way he could defrost it quickly. In the meanwhile it would be slower and prone to shatter. He was also out of breath and sweating heavily, he was nearing his limit. Hitsugaya didn't seem nearly as tired. Both combatants breath was forming mist in front of them.

Renji had one chance left. He sent Zabimaru charging at his opponent, and cried, 'Hikosu Taiho,' pouring the remainder of his energy in. It shot through the segments, making them burst apart as it reached them, and fired out the head, splitting the open jaws as it shot forth. The massive energy blast vaporised Hitsugaya's form. It would also have taken out a good portion of the spectators had Yamamoto not flash-stepped in front of it and knocked it skywards with his zanpakutou.

At that point Hitsugaya flash-stepped in front of him and held his sword to his throat. 'It's over, Abarai,' he said.

'But how,' Renji protested. He was sure he'd hit him.

'Once a battle I can create an ice-clone,' the other explained. 'In this case I didn't really need to, since your attack was slowed, but it did have the desired effect; I caught you completely by surprise.'

'I lost,' said Renji with a dazed expression, falling to his knees. Scattered all around him were shattered frozen pieces of Zabimaru. Normally his bone cannon attack would just leave it in segments, but the energy flowing through it thawed it too quickly, breaking it into countless pieces.

Hitsugaya slashed the air, returning his zanpakutou to its sealed state before sheathing it on his back. The icy wings there cracked and broke off. 'You did well, I had to take you a bit seriously. Train some more, then challenge me again,' he said over his shoulder, and walked away, to the cheers of his jubilant division.

x


	15. The Way of the Warrior

_A/N: Whew, this was a difficult chapter to write. I lost count of the number of times I edited it, even before betaing twice. Hope it's worth it. Thanks for all reviews on the last chapter, and remember, __**I know where you live. If you read but do not review I will summon Rukia out your computer screen to restrain you and draw bunnies on your face! Lots of bunnies! **__(evil cackle)_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 14: The Way of the Warrior**

It was the end of their fifteenth day of the hunt, everybody was setting up camp with routine ease; moving in their small friendship circles. The day had really dragged for them all, more than usual. Nel and her Fraccion's antics hadn't seemed funny anymore, and people tended to snap at small things; even to their friends. More than once Ichigo had to break up potential fights. It was fortunate that Grimmjow was otherwise occupied with tracking, he had no doubt that the former Espada would have made tensions ten times worse.

So for the others, the end of the day's hunt came with a sense of relief. He noticed even Kensei and Byakuya pulling their futons out their packs, no doubt longing the distraction of sleep more than the actual rest. Ganju was on guard duty, he didn't look the least bit pleased about it, walking around muttering and finding innocent stones to kick. Ichigo meanwhile had a job to do, one he'd been putting off ever since they'd set off.

Hinamori Momo was busy making up her bed. He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately stiffened at his touch. 'Come,' he said, and headed off towards a secluded spot hidden by the dunes that he'd identified earlier. She followed only when he called back to her. Nanao and Iba exchanged a worried glance.

When they reached the place, Ichigo turned and faced her. She had her head turned away from him. It struck him that she was almost the same height and build as Rukia, but otherwise they couldn't have been more different. Rukia was self-assured, and strong enough to come back and live after being at the brink of death many times. Even when she'd been left friendless and alone she'd still found the strength to carry on. This little woman in front of him on the other hand…

'Well, what are you waiting for?' he demanded harshly. 'It's just the two of us here, no-one else. Attack me!'

She looked up, her eyes wide and watery, 'Kurosaki-taicho!'

'I'm telling you I don't mind,' said Ichigo, drawing Zangetsu to emphasise his point.

She said nothing.

'I killed your captain,' he goaded, 'now's your chance to avenge him.'

The dam burst. 'Why,' she cried, 'Aizen-taicho was a good and kind person. He was respected and liked by everyone!'

'And he betrayed them all, including you. Perhaps especially you.'

'He - he was being controlled by Gin. That wasn't the real Aizen-taicho, he would never have done those things.'

'Gimme a break. He was the mastermind behind the entire thing. He slaughtered nearly the entire royal family.' His family that he'd never met, but Hinamori didn't know that. Only the captains and those Renji had inadvertently told did.

'Sh-SHUT UP!' she shouted, clapping her hands over her ears, tears pouring out her eyes. 'Aizen-taicho was a good and kind person. I won't listen to this.'

She wasn't attacking him either, this wasn't going quite according to plan. Well, if she wouldn't make the first move he'd just have to force her hand again. He leapt at her, his sword extended, making sure to make some noise and not go too fast. Even still she only just reacted in time, blocking with her barely drawn zanpakutou.

'You want to know why I killed him,' he growled as he pushed on her sword, his face inches from hers. 'The reason why I'm able to sleep at night after doing so? He tried to kill me and the one I care for the most.'

He saw her eyes widen, the full import of them driving home. It was exactly the same for her, Aizen had tried to kill both her and Hitsugaya.

'I said SHUT UP,' she cried, and tried to push him away with both hands on her blade. When that didn't work she leapt back and said, 'Snap, _Tobiume_.'

Her sword straightened to a steel rod with three prongs extending off it and protruding forward. It seemed to have no edge, only a point. Even though it was a strange shape, Ichigo knew that as a _Shikai _it would still be dangerous, which was confirmed when a small fireball grew out the hilt. It travelled along the blade, gaining size and speed as it went along, reaching the size of a man's head when it left the tip.

Ichigo didn't bother to dodge, he sliced it in half as it came closer to him. The two halves whizzed past to explode behind him. 'I'll tell you something else,' he said, 'Do you know why you were sent on this mission with me?'

'You want to see if I can still fight and where my loyalties lie,' said Hinamori, glaring at him.

'Yes and no,' he said. 'We don't think you're likely to join up with Tousen. But we can't keep you on as a lieutenant that doesn't function as one, especially since your condition is a detriment to your childhood friend and captain. This is your last chance, lieutenant Hinamori. Do you know what I have to do if you don't improve?' He flash-stepped behind her and touched his blade to her neck. 'I have to kill you.'

'Y-You w-wouldn't,' she stammered, rigid with shock.

'Wouldn't I,' he said, trying his best to sound cold. It sounded fake to his ears, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

'F-Fine,' she said, terror in her voice. 'K-Kill me l-like you killed captain Ai-Aizen.'

Ichigo sighed, did she truly have so little to live for? 'No, I won't, not today. But why are you so eager for death, how do you think Toshiro would feel?'

'H-He would understand.'

'No, he wouldn't. He would be devastated.' He sighed again, they would be fighting Tousen and his Arrancar soon, if she didn't get her priorities right before then she wouldn't stand a chance. One who wasn't determined to live never lasted in a fight. Urahara had taught him that lesson, Kenpachi had driven it home.

He withdrew his blade and sheathed it. 'Come back to camp when you're ready,' he told the weeping girl. 'You and I will have another little chat in a few days.'

x

Rukia stared at the massive cavern, taking in the sheer size of it. She'd been led there by Urahara at the end of her days training with Kenpachi, although for what reason she wasn't sure.

_'How is she doing?' Urahara had asked the towering captain when he'd come to pick her up._

_'She's strong,' Kenpachi replied, 'Stronger than Ichigo was when I fought him.'_

_That hadn't made sense to Rukia, Ichigo had beaten captain Zaraki on his first visit to Soul Society. Yet when he trained with her he kept his reitsu-sealing eye patch on. She listened on._

_'So, then she should be ready for the next stage?'_

_'Dunno 'bout that, but she has improved. So, Kisuke, does this mean that my debt is finally paid?'_

_'It's been well overpaid. Thanks for your help, Kenpachi-san, I'll take it from here. And if there's anything else you ever need-'_

_'-I'll know where to find you,' the big man had said before walking off without a word to her._

Rukia still couldn't understand what they'd meant. Debt? What were they talking about. And what did it all have to do with Ichigo.

'Whooaaa, who would have expected such a massive cavern in the side of a mountain!' Urahara called, dragging her back to the present.

'You don't have to shout for me,' she retorted.

'Aw, you're such a spoil-sport,' he pouted. 'Just like Kurosaki-san.'

'Ichigo,' she said, looking down. It had only been two weeks since he'd left, but it felt like an eternity. His worn old suit had become her teddy that she would hug every night until she went to sleep. It was starting to smell more like her than him.

'Alright, lets get started,' said Urahara, pulling out a length of measuring tape from his robes. 'Have you been taking your medication, Kuchiki-san?'

By 'medication', he was referring to the pills he'd given her at the start of her training with Kenpachi, supposedly to counter any lasting effects the Hougyoku had left on her body.

'Yes,' she replied. 'They're nearly finished, you know.'

'Good, good,' said Urahara absently as he took measurements of her. 'Good, good, good.' Although he was being totally professional about it, it still felt weird.

'Well?' she said when he finally put it away.

'As I suspected, your physical growth was slightly inhibited, not just your power. You'll be pleased to know that you've grown four centimetres taller since you started your training, which I predict that will increase to between six and eight in the next month.'

She gasped aloud. 'Are you sure?' Four centimetres was a lot, she certainly didn't feel any taller.

'Of course I'm sure,' he said with a smile. 'I am a scientist. You're never going to be a tall person, Kuchiki-san, I'm guessing that this will be your last growth spurt. But at least you'll be reaching your full adult height.'

So, she'd still be short. Ichigo would still call her a midget, she thought with an inward smile. 'So, why exactly are we here?'

'Do you know were we are?' he countered.

'Uh, we're under the execution hill,' she said.

'Yes, yes. But did you know that this is where Kurosaki-san achieved his Bankai?'

'Ichigo… here!' It clicked in her mind. 'You're going to teach me here as well.'

'Cor-rect,' said Urahara with a toothy grin. 'Not today, of course. From tomorrow morning I'll need you for three days solid, you'll eat; sleep and train here.'

'Very well,' she said, she'd already discussed it with Kiyone and Sentaro, they could cover for that short period. And Yoruichi had promised to pop in to check on them. 'And at the end of it, I'll have achieved Ban release?'

'That depends entirely on you,' he told her. 'Only two people have ever succeeded by this method. I'm one, Ichigo's the other. Will you be the third?'

x

'Thanks again for your help, Retsu,' said Shiba Kukaku as she walked the other woman to the door.

'It's really not a problem,' said Unohana graciously, 'I feel I owe you for _back then_ anyway.'

'Really, you don't have to feel responsible for _that._'

Unohana gave a serene smile. 'I must say it is a pleasure having another woman among the captains.'

'Um, what about Yoruichi, and before her Soifon?'

'I respect; and respected; both, but they both try to be more like boys than the boys. You understand, don't you? A woman must behave like a woman.'

Kukaku gave a nervous laugh. She didn't know exactly what she did that was so feminine. Was the other woman trying to say something? Better not to ask, she didn't want to even attempt anything that might cross her. She knew from experience that Unohana was only soft on the surface.

'I'll take my leave now,' said Unohana with a small bow. 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

Kukaku closed the door with a sigh of relief. Even though she could be a bit extreme at times, she was truly grateful for the other woman's help in sorting out her division. Her friends Yoruichi and Urahara had just retaken their old divisions and had plenty to sort out themselves, so she didn't feel right asking them. Especially since she was now lieutenant-less. Kira was the current caretaker for the sixth division, and if all went well that's where he would be staying. She didn't really like him, but Byakuya seemed to; so it was better all round. Her new lieutenant after the big exchange would be Iba. How that would work out, she had no clue.

She went to her favourite of window and looked out. There in the distance she could just see a spire. It was in the first district of Rukongai, and had only been erected yesterday. One of two that would be there, holding the new Shiba banner below their new manor. The spires had been a concession, since the city authorities hadn't liked the idea of arms.

With her promotion to captain, her family had finally been reinstated as one of the noble families of Soul Society. They had lost that position when Kaien died, since one of the requirements was that there be at least one person in a second seat or higher position. Even with them added to the rolls, there were currently only three recognised noble families. The Kuchikis, the Shinoins, and the Shibas. The other two had fallen from grace since their members in the Royal guard had been killed, and they had no other members in the higher ranks of Gotei thirteen.

She turned towards the wall. All her families priceless portraits were stacked against it, wrapped in protective sheets. One of their covers had fallen away, showing a picture of Ganju riding on his favourite boar, Bonnie-chan.

'Ganju, you'd better come back to me safely,' she said softly.

She uncovered another picture. It was one of the ones that had been gathering dust in storage before, but she knew its history. It was a picture of the progenitor of the Shiba clan, the previous captain-commander of Gotei thirteen. He had also been her and Kaien's original father many generations back. He'd become a captain once and a lieutenant three times in subsequent rebirths, the most recent being four hundred years ago.

While humans born in the material world were all new flesh dressed on old souls, those born from a union of two souls were entirely new. It made up for those who were lost to hell, in more recent years also for those lost to soul-destroying techniques like those of the Quincies. It kept the balance in check.

Since souls always looked the same when they came to soul society, no matter how many times they'd been reborn, it was easy for the noble families to bring their former members back into the fold. They'd make a special effort of course for those who had achieved _Bankai _in a previous life. Even though they wouldn't remember it, they would have a far greater chance of reaching that level, their soul would remember its former power. And since they needed at least one member with a lieutenant or higher rank just to remain a noble family, adopting their former members was standard practise.

The progenitor though was lost to them. He would never be a Shiba again.

x

'Ichigo.'

Come off it, he'd just closed his eyes. It couldn't be time to get up already.

'Ichigo!'

Wait, he knew that voice, and it certainly wasn't one of his travelling companions. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on the side of a building, staring towards the sky. Dark clouds had gathered, and every now and again lightning would flash in them. But through the few spaces between them he could see light shining through.

'Ichigo,' said the voice again, he turned to see Zangetsu standing on a pole to his right.

'Old man,' he said. There could be no doubt about it, he was in his inner world.

'Hello, partner,' said a voice behind him.

Ichigo turned quickly, to find his hollow sitting back-to-back with him, facing the opposite direction. It turned and gave a feral leer.

'You,' he exclaimed, jumping up, 'And Zangetsu. What's going on, who's in charge now?'

'Things have changed a bit here, Ichigo,' said Zangetsu. 'When you defeated your hollow, I was given the right to rule; he was suppressed. But since then you've changed.'

'My Resurreccion,' he guessed.

'That's right,' said his hollow. 'Even your masked friends haven't reached that level. By doing that, you released my full potential instead of locking it away, so I'm able to exist as a separate being.'

'Wait, so you're both my power, but you're separate?'

'Yes, we are all of us separate,' said Zangetsu, 'But all linked.'

'It's like a tripod,' said his hollow, 'You're just part that everybody sees, you'd fall down without our support.'

'That's very… interesting,' said Ichigo, trying to shake the feeling that they were ganging up on him, 'But that doesn't explain why the hell I'm here.'

'Look there,' said his hollow, pointing at the sky. 'You've been giving us fuckin' shitty weather.'

'What do you mean?'

'When your heart is heavy, clouds form. When your soul weeps, it rains,' Zangetsu explained.

So what did the sunlight between the clouds mean? 'Don't tell me you brought me here just to complain about the weather!'

'No. We brought you here to prepare you.'

'Prepare me for what?'

'To KILL,' exclaimed his hollow with a maniacal grin.

'WHAT!'

'Ichigo, for the past year you have been living the way of the warrior,' said Zangetsu. 'You've been prepared all that time to die with no regrets. It's time for you to realise the other side of this, to be able to kill without regrets.'

'I…I have killed,' he stammered. He didn't like where this was going.

'Oh yeah,' said his hollow with half closed eyes. 'Who?'

'I've killed plenty of hollows.'

'You saw them as monsters, not as people,' said Zangetsu, 'You couldn't even bring yourself to kill Arrancar that looked human.'

Damn it, couldn't he hide anything from this guy. 'What about Ulquiorra?'

'More me than you,' stated his hollow.

'Shut up. At least I killed Aizen.'

'That was only because you could justify it with your personal hatred of him,' said Zangetsu, 'And even then you probably would have stayed the killing blow had you not been sharing your consciousness with him at the time.' He nodded in Ichigo's hollow's direction.

'What does that have to do with anything?' Ichigo demanded. 'Most of the people I spared ended up becoming my allies, even Grimmjow.'

'This is not one of those times,' said his sword-spirit. 'Tousen Kaname is your enemy to the death. You have to be prepared to kill him.'

'But Byakuya has some new technique, and Kensei also wants a shot at him.'

'And what if they should fail, or if you are the one who reaches him first?'

At that point, his hollow leapt at him with a white sword. Ichigo had no time to think, only react. He blocked with the black blade that had appeared in his hands.

'Ichigo, you are a wuss,' his hollow stated as he pushed down.

'Bastard,' he growled as he pushed back.

'You do have killing intent behind your strikes,' said Zangetsu, 'But your kindness holds you back. Extinguish it! Emotions like that have no place in battle.'

'What are you guys doing?' Ichigo yelled as he blocked a flurry of attacks from his hollow.

'Isn't it obvious?' his opposite number replied. 'You have to kill me, or I kill you. And if I win, I get to be the front-man of the tripod, YOU become MY power.' He licked his lips, 'I wonder what your little lieutenant tastes like.'

'YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER,' he roared, and with a supreme effort pushed the hollow away. 'CLEAVE, ZANGETSU.'

His sword grew to its true form, he could feel the power coursing through his body. His hollow smirk and released his blade without saying anything. They leapt at each other at the same moment, clashing in mid-air.

'GETSUGA TENSHOU,' they cried at the same time, the black and white moon-fangs of equal power cancelling each other out even as they ripped the building below apart.

They clashed blades, then clashed again. The hollow sprung over his next attack and sliced down. Ichigo pulled away, but not before the tip had opened a shallow cut on his shoulder.

'Calm down, Ichigo,' said Zangetsu from the sidelines. 'Keep your mind clear, or your attack patterns will become predictable. Your emotions are like a fire inside you, the can give you strength as long as you keep them under control. However, if you let them take control they will destroy you.'

'You're noisy,' said Ichigo, but he heeded the words all the same. He clashed with his hollow three times in quick succession, and this time it was his opponent that came away wounded. The hollow put a hand to it, it came away stained with black blood. He grinned.

'This is great, isn't it Ichigo,' he cried, throwing his arms out wide like a performer. 'Kill or be killed. This is the way it should be. You seek battle, Ichigo, but there's something else you lack.'

'What?' said Ichigo coldly.

'You have to seek your opponents death. You have to _want _to hurt them. You only do it when you have no other choice. That's why you'll always be weaker than me.'

'There will come a time,' Zangetsu added, 'When you will have to fight someone who isn't a hollow and hasn't done anything against you. They will simply be on a side that opposes yours. At that time you might have to kill them to protect what you hold dear, even though that person isn't necessarily evil. They simply represent a different set of ideas and ideals.'

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had to admit, he didn't hold anything against Tousen. He'd just been another on Aizen's side. Even though he was the leader of the expedition, he'd never really thought about the eventuality that he might have to kill him, he'd always just assumed that Byakuya or Kensei would do it.

'That is the path you have chosen,' the sword-spirit finished. 'The way of the warrior.'

'Don't get distracted,' said his hollow, swinging his white sword around on its ribbon and launching it at him.

Ichigo dodged, the hollow pulled back immediately and resumed spinning. His next throw Ichigo blocked with the side of his sword. He responded with an immediate black moon-fang, which his hollow only just dodged.

'It's time to finish this,' he shouted, extending his sword and placing his left hand on his right elbow. His blades ribbon wrapped around his arm on its own accord.

'Heh, if you say so,' said his hollow, copying his stance.

'BAN-KAI!' they cried in unison.

x

'So, you are capable, Ichigo,' said Zangetsu, staring up into the sky. Above him the storm clouds had grown even thicker and darker. It hadn't been a pleasant lesson for Ichigo to learn, but a necessary one.

'Hey, can I get some help here,' called the hollow.

Zangetsu jumped off his perch, and walked up to him. The hollow lay in two pieces, his head severed from his body. There was also a deep slice in his chest, besides various other small cuts. No matter what wound they took, neither of them could die while Ichigo still lived. Or to be more precise, as long as Ichigo's soul remained in the flow of spirits. Zangetsu picked up the hollow's head and reattached it to his body, using his power to fuse the two together.

'Took your time,' muttered the hollow as he sat up and allowed the sword-spirit to tend to his other wounds. 'So, do you think he will be able to do it?'

'Time will tell,' said Zangetsu as he worked. 'We can't know for sure until he gets into that kind of situation, nor can he. But he will be more prepared to deal with it now.'

'Well, that's something at least. Would you have challenged me if I'd won?'

'You know I would.'

'Che, that sucks. Both of you against me.' He was silent for a moment. 'There's something else, isn't there. It isn't just this mission that made the lesson necessary.'

'There is a storm coming,' said Zangetsu softly, looking up to the sky.

x


	16. Signs of a Coming Storm

_A/N: Sorry I was late on getting back to most of you great reviewers. For some reason didn't allow me to reply for about 2 days (for those who don't know, I try to reply to all my reviews that are more than 'awesome update pls'. Not that I don't like those reviews too, it's just there isn't really anything to say to them except perhaps 'Ok, thanks, latr' or something along those lines.)_

_Just on the note of canon. I reiterate, I only consider the manga as canon. I hate filler arcs. This new zanpakutou rebellion rubbish I have not watched, and I probably never will. My point is that Rukia's sword-spirit is not based in any way, shape or form on that series. And if by any chance there is a resemblance, it is purely coincidental._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 15: Signs of a Coming Storm**

It was morning of the big day. Rukia stood in the centre of the huge underground cavern, Sode no Shirayuki in her hand. Facing her was Urahara Kisuke, captain of the twelfth division.

'Are you ready, Rukia-chan?' he said.

She frowned, she preferred when he called her Kuchiki-san. It made her sound like someone important, rather than a little girl. Regardless, she had warmed up, and was prepared; both physically and mentally. 'I am, Urahara-taicho.'

'Good,' he said happily, 'Then please stab your sword into this,' he said, lifting up a curiously shaped object. It had a humanoid in that it had two legs, two arms and a head, but that was as far as the resemblance went.

'What's that?' she said, pointing suspiciously.

'This is how we're going to make your sword materialise,' he told her. _'Bankai _training normally requires ten years of communing with your sword to achieve physical materialisation. You know about your inner world?' He flicked his hand as though brushing away an invisible pest. 'Of course you do, you've achieved _Shikai_. Anyway, physical materialisation is the opposite of going there, you're forcing your sword-spirit into your world. With this item, a _Tenshintai_, we can bypass all those years of communing and force your zanpakutou to materialise. Do you understand?'

'Er, I guess,' she said.

'Then stab your sword into it.'

She did, and was shocked when it shattered immediately. Pieces flew in all directions, she watched them with wide eyes. Then her attention was drawn to what was standing in front of her in place Urahara's strange artifact.

'It's been a while, Rukia-dono.'

'Shirayuki!' she gasped.

Sode no Shirayuki was a woman, taller than her (but not nearly Ichigo's height) and so lean that she looked almost petite. She had such a grace to her movements that she made Rukia feel dull and clumsy, especially since Shirayuki was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was pure white, from her irises to her hands to her gown-like kimono, although her hair had a faint pale-blue tint. Despite this impeccable appearance, there was a warmth to her that made Rukia incredibly pleased to see her again.

'Shirayuki,' she said again, smiling widely.

'Good to see you too,' said her sword-spirit serenely.

'When can you start?' said Urahara, who was standing next to her.

'At once,' said Shirayuki crisply. Her hands started to glow with blue light, and she struck the ground with enough force to make it shake. It began to freeze from where it had been hit outwards, Rukia leapt back to avoid it. But it kept coming and coming, large crystals growing out of the floor in clumps at intervals, and she kept on having to retreat. In the end she was forced to the end of the cavern, and the ice was still advancing on her like a cheap horror movie. Then she noticed Urahara standing on the ice, he certainly wasn't being frozen. So she hopped over the advancement line, cursing herself inwardly for not thinking of it before.

'Okay,' said Urahara, 'Rukia-chan, please beat your sword-spirit into submission. You have three days.' He hopped up to a high ledge above them.

Rukia looked at Shirayuki quizzingly. Her zanpakutou had materialised, and there were no weapons to be seen. 'Is it just hand-to-hand and Kido?' she asked.

In response, Shirayuki walked up to one of the clumps of crystalline icicles. Selecting a particularly long one, she broke it off at the base and said, 'Third dance, Shirafune.' The icicle changed shape, becoming an ice katana. She pointed it at Rukia. 'For this fight your third dance will not work to repair your blade; only create a new one. Other than that there are no bars, but know this, hidden within one of these ice crystals is the real Sode no Shirayuki; only that can defeat me.'

'Only the real one,' Rukia repeated softly. The real one was standing right in front of her, it was all quite confusing. But what she had to do seemed simple enough, the concept anyway, she just had to beat her within the allocated timeframe. So she walked up to the nearest clump of ice crystals, or tried to. The ground was so slippery that she nearly fell over just trying to reach them. How was she supposed to fight like this?

Shirayuki was perfectly in balance on the icy floor. When Rukia came at her awkwardly with her newly formed blade, she shattered it with a single blow, then hit her with a solid backhand. Rukia was sent flying, then skidding over the ground until she bumped into another clump of crystals. Quick as a flash she was up, and forming a new sword.

High above Urahara settled back to watch, pouring spiritual power into the _Tenshintai's _link-chain. 'So, will you be able to do it,' he said to himself. 'Or did I overestimate you.'

x

Kyoraku Shunsui stood in the centre of the eight division training arena, stripped down to the waist and slightly mattered with sweat from his warm-up. In his hand was a large bag with the legend 'Flour' on the front. However, it wasn't that kind of flour that filled the bag today.

In one movement he threw it high into the air and blasted it with Kido. The bag burst open, spraying its contents of brightly coloured rose petals in all directions. The effect was beautiful, but Kyoraku wasn't watching it. He kept his head down, breathing in controlled breaths, and drew his swords; releasing them wordlessly.

The petals reached their zenith, and started to descend. They all came down at different speeds, according to their size and the way they were falling, and all in different parts of the arena. Kyoraku started to dance, moving to where the various petals were falling and slicing them in half before they reached the ground. He moved so delicately and precisely that he didn't disrupt any on their journey earthward, even when they were cut they barely changed course. He sliced and weaved, moving from one end of the arena to the other effortlessly, and so fast that he would be invisible to all but the most trained eyes.

In less than a minute it was over. The ground was littered with multicoloured flower petals, every one of them sliced clean in two. Yet not a single one had been cut more than once. Kyoraku gave a satisfied grin as he examined his handiwork, and reached out a hand wordlessly.

Enjoji Tatsufusa, his third seat, immediately came with a towel. 'That never stops amazing me, taicho,' he said, 'I don't think there's anybody else in Soul Society who could have done that.'

'Ukitake could have,' he said sadly as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Actually that wasn't true, Ukitake had never been as fast as him even at perfect health, although he had achieved a similar level of finesse.

'Um, well,' his adjutant knew well that Ukitake was a touchy subject. 'But surely none of the current captains, even Yamamoto-soutaicho.'

'Ichigo has the potential,' Kyoraku said with a smile. 'Give him a few decades, or just one since he learns so fast.'

'You mean captain Kurosaki of the thirteenth division, the former Ryoka?'

'Yes, seems like yesterday that he was one. You got well acquainted with his friend.'

Enjoji scowled, but didn't say anything. They both knew about the humiliating loss he'd sustained at the hands of Sado nearly a year ago, the worst part was that if he'd taken that fight seriously he should have won. Underestimating his opponent had been his downfall. It was a lesson well learned.

Shunsui continued with various exercises for over an hour, at one point making his third seat attack him while fighting him off barehanded. It was good exercise, as long as Kyoraku only used one arm and one leg. The other man didn't last twenty minutes fighting at that pace. Still, it was good training for him too.

Afterwards they headed off to the bathhouse, and sat together in the sauna. Kyoraku was with him more because he missed his actual friends than he liked the man. Enjoji wasn't too bad, he supposed, he was a reliable third seat even if he was a bit full of himself. What really put him off the man was the smooth muscular chest. He was sure the other man waxed. Kyoraku was a hairy man, not unusually so but he certainly didn't use unnatural measures to remove his perfectly natural body hair. He couldn't stand this new half-homosexual attitude of the younger shinigami men to be perfectly smooth. The only one it truly made sense for was Zaraki, he got wounded so much that he couldn't risk infection.

'Captain,' said Enjoji, distracting him from his thoughts, 'Why are you training so hard?'

'This isn't hard,' he laughed, 'I'm just getting my body used to exerting itself before I start really pushing it.'

'But why?'

Why indeed. Kyoraku couldn't explain it, but something in the air didn't feel right. The last time he'd felt this kind of thing it had been just before Kuchiki Rukia's arrest. There had been one other time before then he'd felt it, that hadn't been wrong either. All of those times had preceded a terrible danger to Soul Society. It could be that he was being paranoid, or just overly sensitive to the mission to kill Tousen since his Nanao-chan was on it. Even still, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

What really sealed the deal was that Urahara was up to something. Most of the other shinigami ignored it, having not having been around during his first captaincy spell. But Kyoraku remembered well. If Urahara was getting busy, something was afoot. He would be ready.

x

Yoruichi arrived just as evening was fading to night. She brought with her futons and blankets for the three of them, as well as the evening meal. Urahara was sweaty and famished, maintaining the _Tenshintai _was difficult and drained a massive amount of spiritual energy; besides requiring meticulous control of ones output; meaning that he was mentally exhausted as well. So he was relieved to see her, he doubted that he could have lasted another hour.

'How is she doing?' said Yoruichi, looking down on the main arena where Rukia was still battling Shirayuki.

'Better then she was earlier,' he said. 'She's learned to move freely on the ice. But she's at her limit too, these last few movements she's taken more cuts than she had for the entire day before.'

'Good thing she had that training with Zaraki, I don't think she would have lasted half the day without it,' she said thoughtfully.

'Yes,' he said, noticing her attention was now fixed on the fight. How much longer would he be expected to keep this up?

After an excruciating two minutes, she said, 'Alright, lets call it a day. The soup will be getting cold.'

'Finally,' he breathed, and stopped channelling power into the chain. Down below Rukia cried out with surprise, her sword-spirit had suddenly been replaced by the artifact; which fell to the ground with a clatter. He called out to her, 'Rukia-chan, that's the end of day one, come up to get your dinner.'

'Make sure to tell her about the hot spring,' said Yoruichi, who was dishing up the chunky and delicious smelling soup beside him. 'She'll definitely need it.'

'Maybe I should show her, perhaps even join her,' Urahara said innocently, quickly catching the kick that was aimed for the back of his head. 'You didn't think I don't know about your activities with Kurosaki-san when you were here,' he said with a smirk. 'Poor boy, he'd never seen a naked woman before.'

'So you're thinking of giving Kuchiki here her first look of a man?'

'Well…'

'If you do that, I'll make sure what she's looking at is definitely not a man!'

'Ooh, ouch,' he said, closing his legs with reflexive fear. 'Speaking of Kuchiki-' he glanced over the ledge. Far below he could see a pitiful figure trying to scale the rocks. 'Tsk, that's the problem with fighting to your limit, when the adrenalin wears off you have nothing left.'

'Go and fetch her then,' said Yoruichi, who was busy finishing the rudimentary setting for the three of them.

'Yes mam,'

Later, when they were lying in each others arms in a small room he'd cut into the rock wall to give them some privacy, Yoruichi said, 'Kis, I know you're not doing this for that whole debt.'

'What're you talking about, of course I am,' Urahara muttered sleepily. As much he liked holding her and have her call him by his pet name, he didn't really feel like having a deep and meaningful right after release.

'You're moving too quickly about this whole business, the only times you're like this is when events are in motion. Otherwise you'll happily stall for a decade or two.'

He sighed. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to hide it from her. 'I don't know what it is,' he admitted. 'Call it a hunch.'

'Trouble?' she said, caressing his side.

'Mmmm, but I don't know where from. Kurosaki-san's mission will almost certainly destroy what is left of the Arrancar threat. I'm not sure what else could be a danger to Seireitei. I've tried looking for it, except I'm not sure what I'm looking for.'

'Well, whatever it is, it can't hurt to have another person with _Bankai_.'

'My thoughts exactly,' he said. His mind was working again, he couldn't possibly sleep like this. So he pulled her thigh around him. 'Ready for another round?'

x

'SHINIGAMI,' called Grimmjow as he raced towards him.

Ichigo scowled, they'd been together on this hunt eighteen days now, and the Arrancar was still calling him that. He also call every other member of Gotei thirteen that too, although he definitely used a different tone when he was talking to or referring to him. Ichigo had asked, told, demanded, reasoned, and stopped just short of pleading with him to get him to use his name. All to no avail.

'SHINIGAMI,' came the call again as he got closer. Ichigo stopped to look at his approaching figure, there was something different about his stance, a kind of restless excitement. He hadn't seen that for a while now, could it mean-

'We've got them,' Grimmjow reported as he arrived. 'They're waiting in the ruins.'

Immediately there was excited babbling from the lieutenants and Fraccion, the other captains and Nel looked relieved. Ichigo felt it too, this would be the third time they'd circled around to the ruins of Las Noches. The enemy had been on the run almost since they'd arrived at Hueco Mundo, now it seemed like they had finally decided to make a stand. Before the estimate had been that they would catch up to them within the next three to four days. They must have decided that since they were going to fight they would rather do it rested.

He was tempted to tell them all to rush in immediately, he wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. But they had been travelling for a full day now, the lieutenants especially were tired. It would probably be a good idea to discuss strategy before attacking. The enemy was waiting for them, they weren't going anywhere.

'Right, we make camp here,' Ichigo ordered. 'Get some rest, we attack in precisely ten hours. Captains, Grimmjow, Nel; come here.'

The five of them formed a standing circle. Without being asked, Kensei crouched and stuck two fingers into the ground. The sand between them started shifting, and quickly formed a miniature representation of the ruins. Grimmjow pointed out where he'd sensed the nine enemies, and Kensei dutifully marked them. In the end there were nine marks, scattered throughout the area, which was one more than they'd expected.

'But which one is Tousen?' said a frustrated Kensei.

'Hell if I know,' Grimmjow muttered. 'He's probably masking his Reitsu to appear like an ordinary Arrancar.' He pointed to one of the marks, 'I'm sure this one is Wonderweiss.'

'We should stick together then,' said Ichigo. He didn't want any dead lieutenants.

'No, if we do that Tousen could escape in the confusion,' said Byakuya. 'We must attack them all at them same time.'

'And with the amount of energy blasts that go flying in massed combat leaving residue, I wouldn't be able to track a single _Garganta _unless I knew exactly where it was used from,' Nel added.

'And we're supposed to be giving the lieutenants and Ganju a chance to fight,' said Kensei. 'You can't protect children forever.'

Ichigo made a face, they really were ganging up against him. Mind you; if they were children, hundred and fifty plus year-old lieutenants who'd been practising shinigami arts for half a century or more, what did that make him; an extremely talented infant? 'So you reckon we go one-on-one,' he said. 'But what happens if it's one of them who runs into Tousen?'

'Then they send up a Kido flare, and the nearest one of us goes to assist,' said Byakuya.

'But we'll be fighting the other Arrancar!'

Nel took a sidelong glance at him. 'Ichigo, not all Arrancar are as strong as the Espada.'

Come to think of it, he'd never actually fought against a normal Numerous. Unless you counted that sand-monster thing that had ambushed them in the desert. The closest he'd got to it was the Privaron-Espada Don Somethingorother. He'd been strong enough to warrant his _Bankai_. Now that he thought about it, he'd been subconsciously expecting every battle with an Arrancar to be a life or death struggle.

'Okay, so we finish off our opponent and go help,' he said. 'But that still leaves one problem, who's going to take on Wonderweiss?'

'Not me,' said Grimmjow.

'Nor me,' Nel followed quickly.

'Why not?' he asked.

'No challenge,' said Grimmjow, but his tone didn't leave Ichigo convinced. He noticed Nel was looking away, her expression reminding him of Rukia when she was trying to hide something. Realisation came with a wash of cold, they were afraid of him! Despite both being former Espada, they knew that they would lose.

'Ichigo, let me take this one,' said Kensei with sudden firmness.

'Uh, sure,' he said. He'd been just about to suggest that he fight the child-Arrancar himself. Kensei's offer was surprising, even if he won he would certainly lose his chance of a crack at Tousen. Wasn't that the reason why he'd come along?

'I'll send my friends with the girls,' said Nel. 'They should be a help.'

Ichigo nodded gratefully, Pershe and Dondo had certainly proved a boon for Renji and Uryu last time. He was worried about the inexperienced female lieutenants, especially Hinamori. And if anything happened to them he would have both Toshiro and Shunsui after his blood.

With the tactical discussion finished, he retired with Byakuya to do one last Kido practise. Ichigo had learned a lot in the time he'd had on the mission, he could do most single-digit Hado and Bakudo spells with the incantation and had mastered the initial three of each.

'You learn fast, Ichigo,' Byakuya commented when they had finished and were heading back towards the camp. 'Most need months before they can materialise even the simplest spells.'

'Thanks, Byakuya,' said Ichigo, puffing out his chest a little. Getting compliments from him was as rare as a blue moon.

The action didn't go unnoticed. 'Don't get conceited, even Abarai is higher level than you at the moment. In fact, every single captain and lieutenant barring those in the eleventh is better.'

That didn't bother Ichigo, if he could learn this much in half a month, imagine what he could accomplish in a year. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

'One more thing,' said Byakuya, stopping and looking at him.

'What?' he said, halting beside him.

'Do not attempt at this point to use your rudimentary knowledge of Kido in combat. You're not ready. It could just as easily hurt you.'

'But it's never backfired when we've practised,' he argued.

'In combat you will be rushed and your concentration divided. Believe me, you're not ready. I would hate to explain to my sister how I taught you the spell that killed you.'

That took the wind out of Ichigo's argument. 'Whatever,' he brushed it off.

'I'll need your word.'

He gritted his teeth. 'Fine, you have it,' he said, and stalked off into the dunes to sulk.

x

_Golly Gromit, we forgot the __**crack**__ers!_

(Ikkaku and Yumichika are sitting talking at the bottom of the east stairway leading up to the thirteen divisional headquarters.)

Yumichika: You know, Kira-kun's is a funny shape.

Ikkaku: Heh, not as funny as yours.

Yumichika: Hey, mine is beautiful. Yours is just long and pointy.

Ikkaku: At least it's not as big as Ichigo's.

Yumichika: True, that thing is _massive_. Renji has a big one too, and it's flexible!

(Enter Zaraki, with Yachiru on his shoulder.)

Kenpachi: (Giving them a weird glance) What the hell are you idiots talking about.

Yachiru: Ken-chan, what's a massive thing?

Kenpachi: Er…

Ikkaku: It's just a soul-cutter.

Kenpachi: (visibly relieved) Well then say so, you skinhead.

Ikkaku: You wanna fight?

Kenpachi: Heh, only if you're up to it.

Yachiru: (jumping off) Have fun, Ken-chan, baldy.

Yumichika: (mournfully) I just don't understand why Rukia has to have the most beautiful zanpakutou of them all. Why couldn't it be me, am I not beautiful enough?

x


	17. Traitor's Stand

_A/N: This is from Faerylark, based on the end of the last chapter. I thought it was funny so here it is._

_Rukia: Nii-sama, why does Ichi-chan look like he stuck his finger in light socket?_

_Byakuya: ..._

_Rukia: Nii-sama?_

_Byakuya: I might have advised him from going beyond his abilities..._

_Rukia: Nii-sama! You might have killed him, what were you thinking?_

_Byakuya: ..._

_Rukia: Nii-sama?_

_Byakuya: I will not repeat myself again._

_Back to me. Now that I look back on my notes I've discovered that Byakuya has taken up a much bigger role than I originally intended for him. I'd say he's taken the fourth main character position, leaving Renji and Toshiro to fight over fifth. I wonder, do you know yet who is the third?_

_Sorry about the late update, it wasn't because I was slacking. It's because I was determined to finish the battle sequence before posting part of it. So I've finished up to the end of part 18. Hope you find it suitably epic._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 16: Traitors Stand**

The blades clashed, Rukia ducked under the counter and stabbed at Shirayuki's body. The sword spirit though had already flipped over her head, Rukia had to fall flat on the ground to avoid the blow aimed at the back of her neck. She rolled and came to her feet, ready to counter the expected follow-up attack. After fighting Sode no Shirayuki for nearly three full days she knew her fighting style well, and had even started imitating it at bit.

The attack never came. The deactivated _Tenshintai _fell to the floor with a dull clunk. Rukia's eyes widened, it was the end of the third day, and she hadn't subdued her sword. No, that couldn't be right.

Urahara jumped down from his perch to near where she was standing stock still. 'Rukia-chan,' he said wearily, 'I'm afraid that's it.'

'No, no, it can't be,' she said, imploring him with wide eyes.

'I'm afraid it is,' he said.

'Just give me a bit longer,' she pleaded.

'We've already run two hours overtime. I'm afraid I simply cannot maintain it any longer.'

Her shoulders slumped, and she stared at the floor. She couldn't believe it, she had failed. After all that training, the time she'd taken off when by all rights she should have been watching her division. It had all been for nothing, she hadn't reached Ban release. She was a failure. She could feel her eyes growing moist. She gritted her teeth, no, she would not cry. She wouldn't shame herself.

'You did well, your soul cutter wasn't holding anything back on the last day,' said Yoruichi. She looked up to see the dark woman now standing beside Urahara, who was leaning against her.

'I wa-' she stopped herself. Nothing she said now would make a difference. 'Thank you for your instruction; Urahara-taicho, Shinion-taicho,' she said with a bow before turning away. She had to salvage what little dignity she had left.

'Do you think we should, Kisuke?' said Yoruichi.

'It is a gamble,' he replied, 'But waiting won't make it any safer.'

Rukia wasn't listening, and had started walking away when Yoruichi called her back. 'Oi, where do you think you're going?'

She turned in surprise. 'But I failed,' she said.

'Not yet you haven't. Listen, the reason why we gave you three days is that if you continue this training any longer it starts to become dangerous; the risk multiplying every hour you go over. It's enough that four days is risky, and five; suicide. But if are you prepared for the danger, we can give you one more day.'

Hope returned in a sudden rush.

x

'Alright is everybody ready?' said Ichigo loudly.

There seemed to be a general affirmative response, although he noticed Ganju was still checking his fireworks and stuffing them back into their pouch. Today it was all going to end. Today was the day they would bring down the traitor Tousen.

'Yosh, then lets-'

Byakuya gave a polite cough.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. 'Something you wanted to say?'

'Perhaps a few words of encouragement?' said the noble captain tonelessly.

He thought about it. It did seem a good idea, but what to say? Then he remembered Renji's little ceremony. He'd said something about it being an unused tradition. Well, it's not like he had anything better. He ordered them all into two circles, one comprised of himself and the other captains; as well as Grimmjow and Nel, the other made up of the lieutenants, Ganju, Pershe and Dondo. He was the first to put his hand in the centre, ignoring Grimmjow's _this is lame_ expression. In both circles the others followed suit, covering each others hands, even the blue haired former Espada.

'Alright,' he cried out, 'Now we head towards the battlefield. Believe, our blades will not shatter. Believe, our souls will not be cut. Though the paths we take are separate, our iron will beats as one. Swear, even if the earth is torn asunder, we will return to this place alive!'

With that they collectively pushed their central hands down, and broke the circles, speeding off in the direction of their intended targets.

x

Lieutenant Ise Nanao was one of the first to reach her opponent. He was waiting for her in the shade of a ruined tower, a stocky man with flame red hair cropped in a square military style. A typical Arrancar with a hole through his chest and a zanpakutou at his side, his hollow-mask remnant was shaped like a theatrical half-mask; with teeth decorating each side of the eyes. Nanao released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, she was glad she wasn't the one to run into Tousen.

'Aargh, that's a Numerous, an Arrancar dontcha know!' said Dondochakka, waving his arms above his head.

Nanao gave him a piercing glance, one she had perfected over the years that sent all but the bravest cowering in terror. She hated having to put up with this fool, and that so little had been thought of her skills that she had to be saddled with him. 'You're in the way,' she said, 'stay back.' And she walked forward, drawing her zanpakutou from its sheath between her elbow and shoulder underneath her robes .

The Arrancar got up and stretched, yawning widely. Then he let out a loud belch, which made Nanao wrinkle her nose. 'What's this?' he said, 'This is the one the shinigami sent to me,' he sneered, 'A petite woman with a tiny blade.'

'I'm Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the eighth division,' she said, flushing angrily at his words and moving into a stance.

He looked past her, 'Hey, if it isn't Dondochakka. How are you, Dondo-kun?'

'Oh no, this is bad,' wailed Dondo.

'What is?' said Nanao. Plainly these two knew each other.

'This - my old friend Nurvan from when I was Adjuncas, he stronger than me like a grasshopper to an earwig. I can't be fighting him, dontcha know.'

'It's not like I wanted your help anyway,' she shouted. She turned back to her opponent. 'I didn't get your name, Arrancar.'

'Why should I tell you?' he said.

'He's Stil'ecras Nurvan, Arrancar no. forty-one dontcha know,' called Dondo.

'Che,' said the Arrancar. 'I was going to let you go after this, Dondo-kun, but now I'm going to have to kill you too.' Dondo started wailing, hitting the ground with his overlarge fists.

'Forget about him, I'm your opponent,' said Nanao.

'You're going to fight with that' he said incredulously, pointing at her stiletto blade.

'This is my swords sealed form,' she said, 'I keep it this size for transporting purposes. I despise having a sword hitting my legs when I walk.'

'Hurry up and release it then,' said Nurvan.

'You don't have to tell me,' she said, and made a shallow cut on one of her fingers. Wincing slightly she ran the blood over the side of the blade. 'Willingly I give, _Ryuuseiken_.'

Her blade lengthened and thickened to the size of a one-handed double edged long dagger. It had a guard that wrapped around protecting her hand, and a black line running down the centre to the tip. She held it in her left hand.

'That's a Kido-based zanpakutou if I've ever seen one,' said Nurvan, scratching his cheek just below his mask. 'It's far too small for effective fighting.'

'Then come and get me,' said Nanao, swinging her blade in arcs above, below and around her body.

The Arrancar charged in, stabbing at her chest with extended fingers. As soon as he got within range though, he was immediately blocked. He pulled back and tried again, with the same result. This time he followed up with a kick, but that was stopped as well. He sent in a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked the instant they came within the daggers range.

He withdrew. 'Ha, fast with that knife of yours arentcha, pretty woman,' he said.

'Did you think I became a lieutenant for my looks?' said Nanao. She could almost hear her captain's half witted comeback at that remark.

He laughed. 'It doesn't matter how good you are though, you don't stand a chance against me. From now on, I'm fighting with everything, and I am a master martial artist!'

He leapt high. Nanao sent a shot of white lightning at him, which he knocked aside effortlessly before coming down at her head. The blows rained in at her from all his arms and legs, but every single one of them were blocked with almost a negligent effort on her part. In the end he was forced back.

'H-How,' he said, staring down at his hands; which were smoking from friction. 'That was like hitting an invisible wall. I'm one of the fastest Arrancar, how could you be so quick? Even the Espada wouldn't have been able to deflect my attacks that easily.'

Nanao moved her dagger in a half circle in front of her. 'Anything that enters my reach is within _Ryuuseiken's _domain.' It wasn't quite as simple as that, but to explain more would be to expose her zanpakutou's weakness.

The Arrancar's eyes narrowed. 'In that case-' he said, and moved with his equivalent of flash-steps behind her, punching at her back. Nanao turned to block it, her blade drawn to it the instant it entered her reach. She flash-stepped away to avoid the low kick aimed at her calf.

'Did you think I wasn't aware that my lower leg isn't within my radius of defense, and that I can't defend behind my back?' she said scornfully as she moved her blade in lazy arcs. 'I've trained with one of the strongest captains Gotei thirteen has ever seen. All my weaknesses are well studied.'

'You can't defend forever,' said Nurvan angrily, 'That knife of yours can't cut through my _heirro_, and I haven't even released yet.'

'Go right ahead,' she said. 'Because I'm about to get serious.' She pointed her cupped right hand at him. 'Hado 32, Orb of Yellow Fire. This is how I attack, Arrancar,' she said as the golden sphere shot towards him.

x

'HEEYA-HAHAHA,' the Arrancar screeched as it stabbed at him with its spear.

Ichigo blocked, and tried to swing back, but his blade hit the wall. He had to move his head away quickly to avoid the next stab.

'You see, you see,' chanted the Arrancar as he danced on the spot. 'I'm so clever, so very very clever. You can't use swords here, stupid shinigami.'

Ichigo growled angrily. His opponent was right though, he'd chosen his battleground well. They were in one of the more intact parts of Las Noches, in a narrow passageway. There wasn't enough space for him to swing without hitting a wall, leaving stabbing as the only option. But the Arrancar's weapon was a spear, much more suited to that use, and he was probably more used to such a fight anyway. He was beginning to think that he might have to overwhelm this enemy with pure power, but he didn't want to be forced to resort to his _Bankai _or hollow mask.

'I didn't hear your name,' he said.

'It would be fine, if I told you mine,' the Arrancar sang, 'But since we crossed swords, first tell me yours.'

Ichigo scowled. His opponent's weapon could hardly be called a sword. Actually, come to think of it, how come he had a different weapon to a sword? 'Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the thirteenth division,' he said.

'Ooh, a captain coming to get little old me, I'm so flattered,' said the other. 'Arrancar no. thirty-six, Rumonic Pelos; the lancer, the dancer and the prancer.'

He looked as strange as he acted too, with pointy turned-up shoes and puffy pants that looked like they came out of the seventeenth century. His chest was covered with an expensive looking jacket, and his neck with a frilly ruff. On the top of his head, the remnants of his hollow mask were separate ribs splayed outwards, creating what looked like a jester's hat. His hollow hole was situated where his mouth should be. How he could talk, Ichigo had no idea.

'Since you're a captain, I don't suppose I can't hold back,' said Pelos, serious for the first time since Ichigo had met him. He raised his spear above his head. 'Penetrate, _Conquistar_.'

'I guess using _Shikai _is alright,' said Ichigo as he watched his opponent glow and change shape. He poured power into his sealed blade, like he'd seen his hollow do in his inner world. He'd never tried before, Kyoraku had told him that since he'd achieved Ban release he could use his _Shikai _without a vocal command. It was a small mission to make it form successfully, apparently it needed quite a stable input of _reitsu_. He was sure though that it would become easier if he practised it.

Zangetsu solidified at the same time as his opponents true form.

x

Neliel tu Oderschvank stood silently, feeling the pulsing energies of the various battles. Most seemed to be going well for them. There were two that were in trouble though. One was whoever it was facing Tousen, now that he was fighting she could easily discern his _reitsu_. But that wasn't her battle, it was shinigami business and she shouldn't get involved. She probably wouldn't be able to defeat him anyway.

'Uuuh,' her luckless opponent groaned nearby. Bone fragments from her shattered release lay all around her. 'Do it,' she whispered. 'Kill me, Nel-sama.'

Nel shook her head. 'The war is over, there's no reason for us to keep fighting.' The other woman was no danger to her anyway.

Grimmjow appeared next to her using sonido. He was splattered with blood, not his own, especially around the mouth. Nel knew that even though he'd taken up a human form he still sometimes liked to rip out his opponent's throat with his teeth. She found the habit disgusting, but so far hadn't been able to put a stop to it.

'You didn't kill her,' he said, gesturing to the female Numerous.

'You know why,' she replied.

'Figures,' he shrugged. 'So, what now? I'm not just gonna wait till this is over, I've only had a starter. I want my mains.'

'We stick to the plan, we help those in a pinch, except if they're fighting Tousen.' She felt a strong burst of reitsu and turned towards it. 'That girl who hates Ichigo is in trouble. I think her opponent is that Privaron-Espada Mosqueda.'

'He's too strong,' said Grimmjow with a sadistic grin, 'We can't leave him alive.'

Nel sighed, as much as she hated killing; in this instance he was right. 'Fine, I'll let you have him,' she said, and the two _sonidoed _towards their new target; the defeated Arrancar left lying wounded in the sand.

x

Kuchiki Byakuya stared down at the body of his opponent as he flicked the blood off his blade. The Arrancar had only one wound, a deep stab through his heart that had come when Byakuya had flash-stepped past him.

'Be proud that you died by my blade,' he said before sheathing Senbonzakura.

He felt the power signatures around him, noting that lieutenant Hinamori was in trouble. But so was someone else, and they were fighting the traitor Tousen. Wasting no time, he flash-stepped towards them.

x

Ganju was panting heavily, his released zanpakutou held low. Blood was running down a deep cut above his brow and obscuring his right eye's vision. He also had a long cut along his ribcage, which was soaking his robes and sapping his remaining strength.

His opponent though was untouched. 'I applaud your ability to survive this long, and resist the knocking-out effect of my release,' said Tousen, 'But this is the end.'

'He heh, I've been told I'm tough to kill,' said Ganju.

'You are a cockroach that exists only to be stepped on,' said the other man. 'But that is not the reason why you will die. It is because you denied Justice when you helped prevent the execution of Kuchiki Rukia.'

'You set the whole thing up,' Ganju growled.

'Do you really think that the true chamber 46 would have pronounced any sentence other than death? I must admit I'm surprised that you helped at all, considering that it was she who killed your brother.'

Ganju laughed aloud, 'You think I don't know it was Aizen who created the hollow that possessed him? You're so full of shit it's not even funny.'

'I see it is no use trying to make you understand,' said the black man. 'Very well. Smash his limbs, Suzumushi second form, _Benihiko_.'

Tousen's zanpakutou vibrated for a moment, making an almost musical note hover in the air. Then he swung it in an arc in front of him. An instant after, long sharp blades appeared in the swords path, and with its gesture they launched at Ganju.

The big man hefted his zanpakutou -a square headed axe with three sharp sides that looked somewhat similar to a spade- and struck the ground, crying, 'Stone Rage!' The sand heaved up in a wave and blasted towards Tousen, but the blades shot right through and dispelled it without slowing. Ganju's eyes widened as he realised that they were coming in too large a clump for him to avoid, and too fast for him to dodge. At the last possible moment he pulled his axe-head in front of his face, gritting his teeth in anticipation of incredible pain.

It didn't come. He lowered his weapon to see a thin wall of pink holding the blades suspended in the air. Then it disintegrated and they fell to the floor noisily.

'Stand down, Shiba Ganju,' said a voice behind him, 'This fight is too much for you.'

He turned. 'C-Captain Kuchiki,' he stammered. The same man who had come the closest ever to killing him was now his saviour.

Byakuya said nothing, and walked past him. 'For adult's to fight children,' he told Tousen, 'is meaningless.'

'Children?' Ganju puzzled, pointing to himself.

'I have no wish to kill you,' said Tousen. 'You are perhaps the only man with a sense of Justice equal to my own.'

'Comparing my justice and yours,' said Byakuya coldly, 'Is like grouping a good and faithful hound with a rabid wolf. You are nothing like me.'

'Then it is unavoidable,' said Tousen.

As one, the captain and the former captain raised their blades and charged.

x

_A/N: A few notes on Ise Nanao's zanpakutou. When Yamamoto fought Ukitake and Kyoraku she reached inside her robes, presumably for her weapon. Which means that it was definitely small enough in sealed form to fit in there. That's all we know about it. As for the released form, _Ryuuseiken _means 'flowing water blade'. That is entirely my own creation. It is a long dagger that has the power to defend anything that comes within the radius of her reach and negate its power, but it's not quite as simple as that; there are conditions. We'll get back to that later. It creates a nearly perfect defence, but there are weaknesses. As the Arrancar realised, her lower leg and her back aren't within her defense, her weapon isn't long enough for that. Those aren't the only ones, but we'll also get back to that later. Why does it require her blood to release? Why indeed. The full extent of her abilities will be made apparent in the next 2 chapters, I'll give a full explanation for them at the end of chapter 18._

_On Shiba Ganju's zanpakutou. His weapon is in the SS arc is practically a chef's cleaver with a guard. He barely uses it, relying rather on a combination of fireworks and his weird stone magic. The odd thing is that Ganju isn't particularly gifted at Kido, I can't see him inventing spells. The alternative is obvious: it is his soul's power. That's a bit weird, since he doesn't use his zanpakutou for it, it's one of many improperly explained things in Bleach. For the purposes of this story I'm going with that theory. His cleaver is his zanpakutou's sealed form, the square headed battleaxe that resembles a spade its Shikai. Naturally by releasing his sand techniques get substantially boosted._


	18. Terror and Versatility

_A/N: Iba's zanpakutou Gyuutoumaru means meat cleaver. His special attack, Sokunen Zekko, means unholy breach._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 17: Terror and Versatility.**

Tetsuzaemon Iba stood panting, his falchion-like zanpakutou extended. In front of him the smoke was clearing off his opponent, who had just been forced to release.

'Ho ho, you should have finished me off before I took up my true form, shinigami,' said the Arrancar. 'You'll regret giving me the chance.'

Iba grinned in response. 'Ha, you weren't much of a challenge before. Lets see if I can get a good fight out of you this time, Arrancar.'

'I wonder if you'll still feel this way when you're breathing your last breath!' At that point the smoke cleared enough for them to see each other.

Iba's eyebrows rose above his sunglasses, and he whistled low. 'Phewee, so that's a released form.'

The previously human-sized Arrancar had grown, and changed shape. He was covered in interlocking armoured plates, even on his bald head, and had massive talons on his hands. He looked quite similar to an armadillo. Blood from his earlier wound seeped though the spaces between his armour plates.

'I'll return your pleasantry before I kill you,' he said, 'I am Marsuki Juka, Arrancar no. twenty-nine.' He stood up straight and raised his arms, which looked difficult. His natural form seemed to be hunching over in a ball. 'Now try to kill me.'

Iba stared at him. 'Is this some kind of joke.'

'It isn't, and it isn't a trick either. I'm giving you one free hit to kill me. But you won't succeed.' Juka finished confidently.

No sooner had he said the words when Iba charged with a snarl, swinging down hard. His zanpakutou struck his opponent's shoulder, and rebounded. Iba leapt back, his arms felt like they'd been sprained by the impact. What the hell had happened? Fortunately the Arrancar hadn't attacked.

'Ho ho, that was repayment for letting me release, shinigami,' said Juka. 'It would have been too easy to kill you if you didn't understand. My _hierro _is as tough as the fifth Espada's was.'

Iba flexed his arms, although they felt tingly there wasn't any permanent damage. 'Heh, thanks for telling me that. I hope you realise you just missed out on your only chance to kill me.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You obviously don't do this very often. There's a trade-off for your defense. I'm guessing at speed.'

'What of it, you can't cut me. That was my weakest point you hit there, my underbelly.'

'And you keep on dishing out the jewels,' Iba tsked. 'You just don't get it, it's obviously you won't be able to catch me easily in that bulky form.'

'It doesn't matter. I'm invulnerable.'

'Wrong. No defence is impenetrable. In this case it's my _Gyuutoumaru's _special ability that will be your undoing.' He pulled the blade horizontal across his body. _'Sokunen Zekko_' The pick in the centre of his blade began to glow.

'You're full of wind, shinigami lieutenant,' said Juka tiredly. 'I suppose the only way to cure you would be to beat it all out of you.' With that he let out an unearthly roar and charged, shaking the ground with his plodding steps.

'Man, you're _so _slow,' said Iba, and flash-stepped past him. A thin but deep slice opened on the Arrancar's thick thigh, spraying blood.

'What!' howled Juka.

Iba moved, then moved again, and again. In short order there was a mass of cuts over the Arrancar's body, his armoured plates were starting to fall off.

'DAMN YOU, SHINIGAMI,' the Arrancar cried, then his voice lowered to a whimper. 'I can't be cut, I can't. How are you doing this?'

Iba stopped attacking for a moment, and pointed to his falchion blade's pick. 'My zanpakutou's special ability. Using _Sokunen Zekko_, this part of my weapon can cut through anything. It's best for destroying my opponents weapons, but since that kinda ruins a good fight I barely ever use it.'

'So there's a limit as to how deep it can penetrate?' said Juka thoughtfully, examining his wounds.

Iba nodded. 'Good, you're thinking now. But I just have to cut off your armour until there's a big enough hole, then I can use my main weapon to finish this.'

The Arrancar started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, the movement making more blood pour out of his wounds. 'You think you can make a hole in my armour. Ho ho, that is so precious, ho ho ho.'

He raised a clawed hand, and the fallen armour segments started to glow. They sped back to their place like metal to a magnet, and his body started to glow as well. A second later his armour was back in place and completely repaired, although judging by the blood seeping through the plates; the cuts underneath hadn't sealed.

'You get it now, shinigami,' said Juka, 'No matter how many times you cut me, if you can't deal a fatal wound I'll just keep repairing myself. You can't win.'

Iba sighed. This fight wasn't fun anymore, his opponent obviously had little intelligence, and attacking him wasn't much different to practising his special ability on a slab of granite. But he had a duty to Gotei thirteen, and his mother. 'You'll regret dragging this out, Arrancar,' he said 'Now I'm gonna have to bleed you to death.'

x

Tousen flash-stepped, coming at Byakuya low. The noble captain blocked with precision, and sent a cut hissing at his opponents neck. Tousen pulled back in a limbo, and sent a body slash at Byakuya from that awkward angle. He locked blades contemptuously and pushed down with all the force he could muster. Tousen, faltering desperately, leapt and flipped over his head. Byakuya flash-stepped and attacked even before his feet touched the ground. A flurry of furious swordplay followed with Tousen quickly being forced onto the defensive, using contortionist movements to prevent himself from taking crippling wounds.

They broke apart, or rather Tousen pulled away and Byakuya didn't pursue him. The black man was panting and visibly sweating, thin cuts adorning various parts of his uniform. By contrast, Byakuya looked unruffled and untouched, except for a slight nick that had been taken off his left sleeve.

'You fight a lot like my old lieutenant,' Byakuya noted. 'Like him, you train your body to be both strong and flexible, so you can evade the strikes your blade cannot block.'

'Is that so?' said Tousen, catching his breath.

'However, your swordsmanship is just that of a talented peasant. You cannot match me.'

Tousen looked at him clear in the eye, or rather moved his head in such a way that his blind eyes seemed to bore into Byakuya's skull. 'You are a fool if you think that this will be settled by zanjutsu alone. It will be the full extent our abilities that will determine the victor.'

He gave a thin smile. 'You were a member of Gotei thirteen for far longer than I. But it was I who became a captain first. We both know who has more ability.'

'Earlier promotion doesn't necessarily mean greater skills,' said Tousen. 'I achieved _Bankai _long before you even joined.'

'I know what yours does.'

'So do I, Lord Aizen made sure to keep tabs on the captain's and lieutenant's abilities wherever possible. Let me tell you right now, yours would be ineffective against me.'

'So, you've done your homework as well,' said Byakuya. 'Nevertheless, it would be presumptuous for us to assume the outcome before we have pitted the two against each other.

'It would be rude of me to deny you the right to see it-'

'In this case, not see at all.' he interjected drily.

'-so let me show you my true power,' Tousen finished, annoyance crossing his dark features. _'Bankai_.' The ring attached to his zanpakutou's guard grew to nearly as tall him. _'Suzumushi _final form: _Enma Korogai_.'

Byakuya meanwhile dropped his zanpakutou into the ground. _'Ban-kai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_.' Two rows of massive sword blades grew behind him. At his command, they dissolved into countless scattered blades, just as the world around him went black.

x

Ichigo sealed his sword with a flick, and sheathed it. Around him debris lay everywhere. What could he say, he'd got annoyed with the confined space and so he had just ripped it apart with his overwhelming spiritual power. The jester-like Arrancar Pelos lay nearby, his released form shattered and a terrible wound running from his shoulder to thigh.

'W-Wait,' he called when Ichigo turned to move off. 'You can't just leave me like this, where's the poetry in that? Complete the duel with a perfect coup de grâce, you owe it to me for a good fight.'

Ichigo looked back at him incredulously. 'I owe you? I owe you nothing, Arrancar Pelos. And since I'm the victor I can do whatever the hell I want. So lie there and recover, live! And never attack another shinigami again.'

With that he flash-stepped away, towards where he felt the two massive spiritual pressures suddenly disappear. Having fought against him, he could recognise Byakuya's over any distance, and he couldn't imagine the man using his _Bankai _for anyone other than Tousen. And since the two pressures had vanished, it probably meant that Tousen was using his _Bankai _as well.

As he got closer, he saw the huge dome encasing a section of the ruins. It was the same as the one he had seen when he'd first arrived at the scene of the final battle against Aizen, without a doubt it was Tousen's _Bankai_. Shaped like a stem-less mushroom it was supported by thick chains driven into the ground and attached to metal rings on the side of the dome. He wondered briefly if breaking those chains would weaken or destroy it.

When he reached it, he quickly found Ganju nearby trying to wrap bandages around his cut and bleeding chest, a difficult task. He dropped down to help him, and enquire about the situation.

'Thanks,' said Ganju in a clipped tone which suggested he would rather not submit himself to Ichigo's ministrations. 'I take it your opponent didn't give you much trouble.'

'Not really,' he said, unwilling to admit that he'd only won by sheer power after suffering in a skill contest. If the Arrancar had been any more powerful, he really would have had to use his _Bankai_. 'So, who is it in there then?'

'Captain Kuchiki,' said the other man as he leaned forward to allow Ichigo to tie off the bandage; he knew well how to apply them since his father was a doctor.

If Byakuya was inside there it was as he'd suspected. But he didn't believe that that man would be able to prevail against the final member of Aizen's Triumvirate. He drew Zangetsu. 'I'm going in,' he announced.

'To do what?'

'Isn't it obvious? To help him.'

'Are you mad?'

_'NO_!'

Ganju hawked and spat. 'Ichigo, it will be pitch black inside there. What do you think happens when two swordsmen with no means of communicating attack one opponent in the dark?'

Realisation came. 'They're just as likely to kill each other,' he conceded grudgingly.

'Bingo, bright spark.'

'Shut up,' he snarled. 'Or I'll tell old man Yama you're no good.'

Ganju immediately paled. 'Er, okay, so sorry,' he muttered.

'Whatever,' Ichigo said, already feeling bad for the threat. It had been a very low blow, especially since the other man had saved him from potential disaster. To take his mind off it he said, 'So then, what do we do now. Stand around looking pretty?'

'You sound like that fifth-seat with the feathers. All the other battles seem to be going our way,' said Ganju, casting a glance around.

Ichigo was reminded again that his _Reitsu _sense was still terribly unrefined. He could tell that there were other battles going on, the general direction they were, and that they were between Arrancar and Shinigami. But he couldn't for the life of him tell who was winning.

'I don't remember you being this good at sensing _Reitsu_,' he noted.

'Nee-chan drilled me quite thoroughly after she decided I hadn't been enough help rescuing your girlfriend.'

'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!'

Ganju grinned. 'You sure about that?'

'YES I'M SURE.' He took a shaky breath to calm himself, and glanced back at the dome. 'I suppose there's nothing to do but wait.'

'And believe,' added Ganju.

x

Kensei was panting, and wiped away the sweat on his brow with his free arm. His combat knife he held ready, in case his opponent made any sudden moves.

'Gaah,' said Wonderweiss, his eyes wide and devoid of malice. So far, he seemed unhurt. But he did have his zanpakutou unsheathed.

'Is that all you've got, Arrancar?' snarled Kensei. 'C'mon, show me your true form already.'

Wonderweiss looked at him for a moment, then let out a ear-shattering 'ARRRRRROOOOOOO'. His sword began to glow brightly, and his spiritual power skyrocketed.

'Good, it would have been dull to defeat you as you were,' said Kensei, and started forming his hollow mask over his face. When that was in place, he said, _'Ban-KAI_!'

x

It was so dark inside that Byakuya couldn't see his hand, which he knew was in front of his face. He couldn't even see his own nose. Clapping his hands together created no noise, even though he felt the vibrations run through his arm. Everything was silent and black.

_'Do you understand now?' _said Tousen's voice in his head. He had no idea where it was coming from. _'This is the terror of my Enma Korogai. It forces you to experience the same darkness I have known my entire life. Since I was born blind, I don't fear it. But everyone else does.'_

He felt a blade pierce his side. Immediately he twisted away, so that it only opened a shallow cut. He indicated with his arm so that his thousands of cherry-blossom blades would be directed instantly at where his enemy had come from. Apart from the whipping sensation of a few of them striking his arm on their way past, it seemed as if nothing happened. He couldn't know if he'd hit or not. He suspected though that he hadn't.

A blade sliced him, this time in the lower abdomen. He pulled away, indicating his attack even as he did so. The blade vanished as the petal-blades shot past him. Byakuya felt at the wound as he pulled back, this one was significantly deeper than the last and bleeding quite badly.

_'I see you've made your preparations. But they won't be enough. While your ability is destructive, you still need to be able to see where you're directing your attacks. And your defense is wide open without your sight.'_

It wasn't just his sight, it was all his senses barring touch and taste. He couldn't even sense his opponents reitsu. But it was true, if he didn't know where to strike then his _Bankai _wasn't much more useful than an ordinary sword.

'I suppose I have to use it,' he sighed. 'Very well. _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_: Sensorscape.'

He couldn't see it, but he knew from his practise that his _Bankai _was currently changing shape. The countless reflective blades were forming around him, linking together to create long leafless branches; which expanded as they extended with a network of twigs. While the branches were forming, Byakuya called some of the blades to create a sword in his hand. Finally bases of the branches attached themselves to his body.

_'What's this?' _said Tousen, touching one of the twigs. The blades that made it up were curled inwards so that they couldn't cut. Examining it, he nearly lost his head when Byakuya flash-stepped beside him and slashed. He jumped away, but Byakuya was onto him immediately, and their blades clashed. The branches moved with the noble captain as he changed position, as though they were a part of his body.

Many of the curled blades that made up the branches were touching Tousen's body as they fought, giving way as easily as water. He ignored them, and focused on getting back on the attack. Byakuya though blocked just as easily as if he could see the blows coming, and sent a devastating combination of slashes and stabs that gave Tousen more than one bad cut before he managed to successfully pull away.

_'How can this be? How could you…' _He sounded flustered and angry in Byakuya's head. Then his tone changed to a thoughtful one. _'It's those branches, somehow they're allowing you to sense through them.'_

'There are animals which live under the soil. They never see the light of day, yet still they survive and prosper,' said Byakuya, 'Your _Bankai _cuts off three of the five senses, as well as the spiritual sense. However, it leaves the sense of touch intact. These branches are all attached to my nerve endings, so whenever you touch any part of them; I can feel it.'

_'Impressive. But you're not used to fighting just through feeling. You're still at a disadvantage.'_

'Then come, traitor, and find out just how much of a disadvantage I'm at.'

Tousen attacked again, jumping high to come down at Byakuya's head, where the branches weren't as thick. While he was still in midair, Byakuya motioned with his free arm, and the branches moved to surround him. Immediately Tousen held his sword in front of him, let go, and tapped its hilt so that it started spinning around in front of him. Byakuya couldn't hear the spells name or incantation, but there was only one that used such movements; Hado no 58: Orchid Sky. A spell that created a virtual tornado. His opponent hoped to blow away his sensory branches.

But Byakuya wasn't without his own defences. 'Bakudo no 41: Counterspin,' he said, making a circular motion with his hand. It was a wind-type counter for other wind abilities, originally made to be a specific counter for the Orchid Sky spell. It created a stationary circular region of spinning air that absorbed the enemies attack, and was effective at what it was meant to do. But it was ineffective against all but wind-type attacks.

Tousen, seeing his tornado negated, pulled back at the last moment. Byakuya didn't pursue him. 'You fear my blade,' he said. 'Since I have already proven that I am the better at zanjutsu.'

_'Like I said, it will be the full scope of our abilities that determines the victor.'_

Byakuya nodded gravely. 'That may be so. But my abilities are far superior to yours.'

_'You're a fool if you believe that. However, I will compliment you before I end you. You have fought well against my Bankai, which is the most terrifying in existence.'_

Byakuya gave a thin smile. 'Before _I _end _you_, I will tell you something about my _Bankai_. It is not the most powerful, the most terrifying, the fastest, or the most deadly. Do you know what its greatest strength is?' He dove forward, clashing blades with Tousen. 'Versatility.'

He indicated with his hand. _'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_: Holdingscape.' Instantly the branches coming out his back disintegrated, and formed restraints around Tousen's ankles and wrists. More blades formed ropes that attached the restraints to the ring of vertical swords that had formed around Tousen.

_'What is this?_' said Tousen, pulling one hand free with a wrench. More blades immediately reformed the restraint, forcing his arm back so that he was spread-eagled standing up.

'It's useless,' said Byakuya. 'You of all people should understand. Man has faced terror since the beginning of time. They were never as strong as the bear, or as fast as the gazelle. Human beings have no outstanding physical abilities. How then did they survive?' He paused for effect. 'There are two reasons. Firstly, man was far smarter than any of the animals. Secondly, he was versatile enough to adapt to his surroundings, then adapt those surroundings to suit him. That is how man has faced terror and his own weakness since the beginning of time, with versatility and ingenuity.

'My _Bankai _has no limits as to what it can do, besides my power and imagination. Yours might be deadly and intimidating, but it cannot change and adapt. Therein lies its fatal flaw. All creatures in the history of creation that couldn't change died out. So too shall you.'

He walked up to him, and reached into his pouch, pulling out the black-fate skull with its looped chain. Just holding it he could feel the evil seeping through, he shuddered involuntarily. He placed it around the other man's neck, the chain immediately constricted so that it was secured tightly. 'Goodbye, Tousen Kaname, fallen captain of the ninth division.' He jumped back. '_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_: Pivotalscape.'

At once every single one of his blades broke free of the holding and sensorscapes and formed a huge bubble of seething blades around Tousen. In an instant they imploded with explosive power. Byakuya flashed-stepped backwards, a single petal-blade cutting his cheek on its way past. This was the one time he couldn't control his abilities, directly after the implosion of his Pivotalscape.

He'd expected the dark dome to shatter immediately, after a few seconds of nothing happening he knew something was wrong. He immediately started reforming his Sensorscape, not an easy task in the aftermath of his strongest attack. His branches reattached to him just in time for him to feel Tousen almost on top of him, he had to use an awkward movement much like the other man had been using earlier to avoid it.

He pulled back, but Tousen was onto him immediately. Byakuya was forced to block with a blade that was still forming in his hand, it was cut through, and he took a deep slash over his lower ribs. He flash-stepped away, reforming his weapon and bleeding badly. Tousen shouldn't have been able to survive his attack, what had happened? Then his opponent's face brushed one of his extended branches, and he had his answer.

'You're using your hollow mask, aren't you?' he said, and started forming a second blade in his off hand.

Tousen didn't respond, he just leapt at him, far faster than he had even at the beginning of the fight. He swung down in a huge arc. Byakuya blocked with both blades in an X, but Tousen's blade cut through them both, and carried on. Byakuya gasped aloud, his eyes widening with shock and pain.

He fell to his knees as his heart's blood sprayed into the air.

x


	19. Cats Play with their Food

_A/N: This chapter marks the official halfway point in this story, and the end of the Hunt for Tousen Arc. Next is the Countdown to Crowning arc, after which I think you can guess if you've been following what's happening._

_Sorry this took a while, my beta kept telling me to make it more epic. I think I've got it as good as its gonna get now. By the way, there's a big note at the end of this chapter regarding some of the spells and Nanao's abilities. Read it if you want to know how my made-up stuff fits into the Bleach canon. If you don't, no sweat._

x_  
_

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 18: Cats Play with their Food**

'Empower, _Espiritu de lucha_,' cried Stil'ecras Nurvan, steam rising from his body as his zanpakutou disintegrated. Bony plates formed on his forearms and the sides of his lower legs, shaping into arm and leg blades. His hollow-bone half mask meanwhile expanded into a full-faced one, adorned with far more teeth.

Nanao adjusted her glasses. 'Interesting. This is the first time I've got to see an Arrancar's release. You must be getting desperate if this is what you're resorting to.'

'Shuttup,' he barked, 'I'm just sick of you defending. I want to get this over with, so I can find another shinigami, one that fights properly.'

'It couldn't possibly be because you're losing?' she said coolly.

The Arrancar was singed badly over his chest from a direct hit of her Kido, and a section of the skin on his scalp had been ripped off by a powerful attack he'd barely avoided. That wound was bleeding badly despite its small size.

'That's it,' he growled. 'Now I'm MAD.'

He charged at her, stabbing with both hands at once. Nanao ducked, and blocked the lower one. He had moved so fast that she wouldn't even have been able to block that had it not been for zanpakutou's ability. The Arrancar's release had undoubtedly increased his strength and speed greatly. He also seemed to have worked out that while she could block any number of attacks no matter how fast they came, her dagger couldn't be in two places at once.

'Hado no. 1: _Sho_!' she cried, pouring all her power into the attack. Nurvan was knocked back spinning several meters, he dug an arm into the ground to resist the movement. He was back on his feet a moment later, looking annoyed.

Nanao was breathing heavily from the sudden exertion. 'There's…too much…difference. You're…too strong.' she panted. 'I suppose…no choice,' She glanced down at the sand, where a few drops of the Arrancar's blood had splattered during their last engagement. She stabbed her zanpakutou into it. 'Exact your price, _Ryuuseiken _second form: _Furochi_.'

Her dagger began to grow with red light as she withdrew it from the sand. It widened, then split down the middle into two thinner blades; which gained wicked looking hooks on the end. She held the second weapon in her right hand, in a backhanded grip. The glowing subsided, revealing stained maroon knives with a wood-grain burl like an authentic katana, or Damascus steel.

'What did you say?' said Nurvan, 'Is this your _Bankai_?'

'Please, I'm far from that level. This is the second form of my release, _Furochi_. It can only be activated when my zanpakutou has tasted its enemies blood.'

'If it isn't a _Bankai_, then-' said the Arrancar, and attacked again. This time Nanao was able to defend easily. 'So, now that you have two weapons you can block my attacks.'

At that point Nanao ducked low and slashed up with her blades. Nurvan pulled back, but not before the knives gashed his forearms. He cried out in surprise, then growled angrily and attacked again. Nanao stepped into his kick, blocked it, and set her other blade into his side. He howled with pain, and slashed down with his arm blades. She blocked those as well, deflecting them upwards, and sent two more stabs into his chest.

They broke away, and Nurvan fell to one knee. 'Damn you, bitch shinigami. How can you cut through my _heirro_?'

Nanao held the blades in front of her in a line with the bases touching. 'Once _Ryuuseiken _has tasted your blood, it knows you intimately. There is no armour it cannot pierce, and no defense it cannot break.'

The Arrancar stared at her, then smirked. 'If that's the case, EAT THIS!' he cried, extending his hands in front of him. Red energy started to pour in from the area around.

_Cero_! she realised, and a strong one too. He seemed to be trying to end it with one blast. She began an incantation, while tracing symbols in the air. 'Sounds of emptiness, fires of rock. Raze the land, sever the unworthy upon an altar of green sandstone. Raised upon trials and torments, to be strengthened and purified. Bakudo no. 81: _Splitting Void_.'

A rectangular wall appeared in front of her just in time to stop the huge Cero blast, which hit it with force that she could feel even from behind. Her barrier held firm though, and the Cero soon started weakening. She immediately began another incantation.

'Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Consuming gale, twist and destroy without respite. Countless weapons, fall to the earth and begin your slaughter. Hado no. 88: _Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_.'

The spell smashed through the dregs of the Cero, and sizzled towards the Arrancar. He didn't have time to do anything more than widen his eyes in horror. There was an ear-splitting explosion. When the smoke had cleared, there was a deep crater in the ground, and no sign of the Stil'ecras Nurvan.

Panting heavily, Nanao looked down at her blades, which were turning silver. That was a sure sign that her enemy was no more. She put them together and flicked her wrist, resealing her weapon to its stiletto form, and sheathed it inside her robes. Then she checked her hair, she hated having a mussed hairstyle after a fight. Once she was satisfied that it was all in order, she went to find her companion, who was cowering under a broken wall nearby.

'It's over,' she told him, when she finally got him to take his hands off his eyes.

'An-and Nurvan-dono?'

'Dead.'

'You're scary, doncha know?' Dondo said, but got up anyway to follow her.

She took that as a compliment. 'Thanks,' she said, wiping sweat off her brow, 'Now, lets go and find the others.'

x

Ichigo was sitting on the sandy banks among the rubble with Ganju when Grimmjow and Nel arrived. They weren't alone, they had brought Hinamori, Pershe and - who was that? Another Arrancar! His hand immediately went to his blade.

'Relax, Ichigo,' said Nel, 'This is the former Privaron Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda, he's agreed to help us.'

'Why?' he said suspiciously.

'The war is over, and my loyalty was never to Tousen-sama; may god forgive us,' said the red afro Arrancar.

'Would have been more fun if he'd fought,' muttered Grimmjow. Was that blood around his mouth? Actually, he didn't want to know.

Ichigo glanced across at Hinamori, she didn't seem injured although her outer robes were ripped at the front; as though someone had grabbed her deftly. She met his gaze angrily, as though daring him to say something. He wasn't sure if this was an improvement in her condition or not.

Nanao's arrival with Dondochakka drew his attention from her. They were both unhurt, he was pleased to see. Now the only ones who hadn't concluded their fights were Kensei and Iba. Oh, and Byakuya in the big dome.

He smiled a greeting, but her attention was diverted. She paled and gasped, pointing behind him. Ichigo swivelled, just in time to see Byakuya fall out of the side of the dome. Even from a distance he could tell that he was badly injured. He immediately flash-stepped to his side, the others just behind him, and gently eased the noble captain onto his back.

He was cut in numerous places, but it was the deep vertical slice from his collarbone to his groin that caught their attention immediately. He was bleeding, which meant he was still alive, but he was barely breathing. Ichigo had a sick suspicion that he was dying.

'Get back, I'll see to him,' said Nanao in a commanding tone. She pointed to Grimmjow and Hinamori. 'You two, go and retrieve the medical pack, it should be where we hid it.'

'I'll help too,' said Nel, 'I have some abilities.'

'I wonder how he got out in that state,' said Ganju, in awe.

Ichigo barely heard them. Byakuya was dying, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. How could this be happening? His vision went red as anger replaced disbelief. Tousen was going to pay for this with his life. He drew his zanpakutou with a jerk, threw the sheath onto the sand, and whispered, _'Bankai_._ Tense Zangetsu._'

The release was unlike his normal explosion of power, perhaps to make up for his furious simmering emotions. His sword and robes simply glowed and changed, a short blast of air was all that followed. He turned towards the dome, silently donning his mask.

'NO,' cried Nel, 'ICHIGO, DO-'

And he was through, in the silent world of blackness. He carried on walking forward, counting thirty paces, before stopping. 'TOUSEN,' he shouted. 'WHERE ARE YOU, TOUSEN.' He couldn't even hear the sound of his own voice.

_'So, you rush in like a fool,' _said a voice in his head that he supposed must belong to Tousen. _'But then you were always the one I wanted.'_

'Because I killed Aizen?' Ichigo growled.

_'Yes, you killed my Lord. Also because you denied justice being done to Kuchiki Rukia.'_

'Shut the fuck up, you set it all up!'

'Regardless of our actions in that event, she still committed a serious felony. While the sentence for that is normally not soul destruction, it _is _death. Do you know why Soul Society pardoned her? It's obvious, they wanted you as an ally; something they could only guarantee if they spared her.'

'So what?' said Ichigo. 'You think I care about that justice bullshit you're mumbling about. I protect my _nakama _and those who need my help. I hate people like you who betray those close to them the most. Hell, you killed your only friend, Komamura. What does that say about you, eh?'

_'He stood on the wrong side, it couldn't be helped,' _Tousen sounded oddly regretful.

'You bastard, you're alone now. I would leave to suffer in your loneliness, but I can't risk you hurting anyone else.'

He started moving at maximum speed, which he was sure the other man wouldn't be able to match, sending slashes in all directions. Hopefully if he moved fast enough his enemy wouldn't be able to target him, and it could only be a matter of time before he connected. Once he knew where his enemy was he could unleash the full arsenal of his abilities.

_'Interesting tactic, but it seems to be based on the assumption that I cannot hit you at that pace.'_

At that moment, he felt a blade pierce his side. He immediately swung at where Tousen must be, but didn't hit anything but air. Another slice ripped at his chest, he pulled away and slashed back. This time he connected with his opponents sword, but when he followed up with other attacks he hit nothing. Realising that he made an easy target standing still, he started moving at high speed again.

Again a cut slit his side, and he wasn't able to return any successful attack. He was bleeding badly now, he could feel the blood making his robes uncomfortably wet. Another hit the back of his leg, obviously aiming to hamstring him. He pulled away before the wound was too deep, but had to negate the chance to counter. How had Kenpachi done this again? He'd allowed Tousen to stab him through and held the blade there. He doubted that the black man would be making the same mistake again.

_'Do you understand now? It does not matter if you can move faster than I if you cannot see me. All I have to do it carve pieces off you until you cannot move. You can only guess at the angle I'm coming at.'_

'Bastard,' Ichigo growled.

Tousen was right, at this rate he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. Already he could feel his strength draining from blood loss. There was only one option left, he would have to use his _Resurreccion _form; something he hadn't wanted to resort to. He was sure he could win in that form, it was just so much more powerful, but at the same time to use it to defeat Aizen's lackey… Well, it's not like he had any choice anymore.

He placed his hand in front of his chest. But before he could do anything, he felt his senses expand. Or more accurately, his sense of touch expand. He felt in front of him, it was like there were hundreds of thick veins attached to his skin, made of pieces of metal. Was this one of Tousen's abilities? No, that didn't make sense, why would he help him?

_'So,' _said Tousen, _'Even after I _let _him live he still had to interfere.'_

Aha! Now it made sense. This was one of Byakuya's abilities which he was using to help him, probably the one that had been mentioned in the captain's meeting way back. But for him to be maintaining his _Bankai _in such a state… was that even possible? He thought that one lost their hold on their ultimate when they were near death. It couldn't be good for Byakuya to be doing this, he had to finish this fast.

He could feel where Tousen was. It was a strange sensation, akin to someone brushing the top of his hair. He flash-stepped and attacked. He connected with his opponents blade. Now that he was closer he could feel his opponent much more easily, he could sense his stance and every single movement. He sent a flurry of attacks at him, which the other man just barely managed to block before pulling away.

'Heh; takes a bit of getting used to, this attacking by feeling,' said Ichigo, spinning his sword on its chain. 'I think I've got the hang of it now.' He caught the handle and charged in to attack.

He sent a flurry of overhead strikes at Tousen, which were blocked and desperately avoided. Ichigo increased his speed, Tousen battled to keep up. He tried to pull away twice, but Ichigo wouldn't let him and kept raining in attacks while following his retreat. Tousen finally tried an attack of his own when Ichigo slowed down a few of his strikes, stabbing at his chest.

Ichigo caught the blade, ignoring the fact that it was cutting into his palm. _'Getsuga Tenshou_,' he said, slashing with his sword.

The black moon-fang hit Tousen across the lower ribs, and ripped deep. He was lifted off his feet, and fell facedown on the ground, twitching and shaking. Around them the black dome heaved and moved, light piercing through. It seemed like Tousen was also trying desperately to maintain his _Bankai _after being severely wounded. Then it shattered.

'Byakuya,' Ichigo called out. 'Whatever it was you were doing, you can stop it now. It's over, thanks to you.'

x

Nel looked up from her patient, who was now looking considerably less strained. Even still, he dangerously pale, and they hadn't been able to seal up his major wound with the field equipment they had. He needed proper medical attention, but she was certain he would survive long enough to reach it.

Ichigo approached them. He retrieved his scabbard and sheathing his sword. She smiled and leapt at him, locking her arms and legs around his torso. 'Ichi-gooo!'

'Oof, Nel,' he cried, trying to disentangle himself from her. 'Whad'ya think you're doing?'

'I'm just so happy that Ichigo is alive,' she said softly.

'Thanks, Nel,' he said, smiling at her before turning his head towards her patient.

She released him. 'Ichigo, you're bleeding!'

'It's nothing. How's Byakuya?'

'We need to get him back to Soul Society.'

He nodded. 'Then let's go.'

'Not so fast,' Nanao butted in, 'We still haven't completed the mission.'

'But I beat Tousen,' said Ichigo with a frown.

'We haven't sent him to hell yet. Did you see the gates?'

'Well, no, I guess not.'

'Then he hasn't gone there yet.' She crouched down by Byakuya. 'Can you hear me, Captain Kuchiki? We need the black-fate skull that you were carrying.' She stooped to listen to what he said. 'He says he put it around the traitor's neck.'

'It wasn't there when his dome shattered,' Ichigo piped in.

'Then he must have taken it off, duh,' said Nel.

That prompted a search for the small item. It was Ganju who found it, using his sand-magic to unearth all the small solid objects buried in the area. Ichigo picked it up and placed it around the badly wounded traitor's neck, who tried feebly to resist. Nel winced, he was nearly ripped in half by the huge rent, only his spine holding his lower and upper body together. Tousen was trying to say something, but all he succeeded in doing was coughing up mouthfuls of blood.

'Well, what now?' said Ichigo when nothing happened. Nel shook her head, she didn't know.

At that point Kensei and Iba flash-stepped into view. Iba had a few light scratches, but Kensei looked like he'd been dragged through a dagger-thorn bush backwards. He must have had a well matched battle.

'So, you beat him,' said Kensei, seemingly ignorant of his wounds. He slapped his fist into his palm. 'Now, traitor, you will finally get the justice you so richly deserve.'

'Um, do we have to kill him now?' said Ichigo.

'No, just beat him to within an inch of his life, and the skull will do the rest.'

'WHAT, I can't do that.'

'I can,' said Grimmjow, moving to stand in front of Tousen. He lifted him up by throat, then punched him into the ground. 'That is for interfering with me,' He kicked him hard enough to send him flying. 'That's for insulting me.' He caught up with him and stamped on his back in line with the wound so that his spine snapped with a loud crack. 'And that's for my arm!' he roared.

Nel turned away, she couldn't watch this. Unfortunately she couldn't block her ears from the screams and sickening thuds. 'I'm going to take your brother back to Soul Society,' she said to Ichigo, who looked sickened at the sight.

'Sure. Wait, _brother_?'

She smiled. 'You know, brother captain.'

'Right,' he said suspiciously, and muttered under his breath, 'Why is everyone making out like-' he realised she was listening and cleared his throat. 'I'll come with you.'

'You can't,' said Kensei. 'As leader of the expedition you have to make sure the sentence is carried out in front of your eyes, even if you don't enact it yourself. That is the rule.'

Ichigo didn't look pleased. He took a deep breath, clenched and unclenched his fists and said, 'Fine. Nel, take Byakuya and the rest of them back, then come back. Hopefully by then Grimmjow will be finished.'

Kensei, Ganju and the lieutentenants had made a stretcher out of Ichigo and Byakuya's haori and a pair of crystalline branches they had cut off the trees, and were ready to go. Grimmjow meanwhile was still beating up the hapless Tousen while Ichigo looked on, fighting to quell his horror and disgust at the scene.

Before they left, he called out to them. 'Momo, you're staying behind to patch me up. Get some bandages from Nanao.'

'I could do it, it's not a problem,' said Nanao quickly.

'I think that Momo should do it,' said Ichigo sternly. A very pregnant silence followed.

x

A few minutes later, they had gone through the portal, and Ichigo was left with Hinamori watching Grimmjow. He turned to Nel's Fraccion and the Afro Privaron Espada guy, 'You guys take a hike, okay?'

When they were gone he turned to Hinamori. 'Well, you going to bandage me up or what?' She kept her eyes downcast while she worked. 'You've conducted yourself adequately on this mission,' he said, 'But I'm not convinced you'll be up to your work as a lieutenant when we get back.'

'I will, watch me,' she growled, tightening up the bandage she was tying until it was almost painful.

'So, you've got over this whole Aizen puppy-love thing,' he said, hoping his callousness would elicit a response.

'I HATE YOU,' she screamed suddenly.

Before he had a chance to respond, a pillar of black energy shot into the air; followed by two tall stone gates with skeletal guardians. Ichigo had only seen the gates of hell once before, but he recognised them instantly. The gates creaked open, Grimmjow jumped back. Chains shot out of the fiery depths, to wrap around the traitors neck and limbs. Tousen was sucked screaming into the abyss. Then the gates creaked shut, and sealed with a boom. Cracks started to form on them. Finally they shattered into countless pieces; which dissipated in the air.

Ichigo immediately felt his heart wrench for him, but quickly steeled it. It had to be done, where Tousen was now he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. He turned attention back to Hinamori. 'Hate me if you want, that's fine,' he said slowly, 'I don't like much you either. But we're not required to be friends, are we?'

'I'm going to get stronger,' she said fiercely. 'You'd better watch your back, because one day I'll be strong enough, and then I'll avenge Aizen-taicho.'

Ichigo doubted that she would be that strong even if she trained for a thousand years. It was a hollow threat, and she didn't seem to have her heart in it. Perhaps she'd truly seen the light. 'Fine, train every day and get stronger, then challenge me when you're ready.'

'I will,' she said.

Ichigo nodded and smiled inwardly, thinking of Renji's obsession with surpassing Byakuya. Then again, it had motivated the redhead to improve.

'You two finished having your love-chat,' said Grimmjow, sauntering up to them. He was covered in blood, not his own.

'We weren't doing that,' Hinamori exclaimed, going red.

'Sure,' said the blue haired Arrancar, and indicated with his thumb. 'Buzz off for a bit, the big boys need some man-time.'

'I'm not going to fight you now, Grimmjow,' said Ichigo when Hinamori had moved off. Besides being wounded he couldn't trust himself to hold back, not after seeing the Arrancar behave so mercilessly. He was grateful though that he hadn't been the one to have to beat Tousen when he was down.

'Che, figured you'd say that. You'd better come by soon for our rematch.'

'You mean it's alright?' he said, surprised.

'You're just lucky, shinigami, I'm in a good mood today.'

'Right,' said Ichigo. Perhaps Grimmjow had simply had enough fighting to sate his appetite for a while. 'Just so you know, you and Nel have to keep us informed on what's going on here after we go.'

'So the shinigami won't be coming after us?'

'No, you're being officially recognised as allies of Soul Society. You're the king now, like you always wanted. How does it feel.'

'Kinda sucks, since it's only cos your place endorses me.'

Ichigo wasn't sure if he was overstepping his authority or not, making a decision like this. But he would be damned before some other shinigami came hunting these guys just because they were hollow, not after they'd helped him like they'd done.

A Garganta opened, and Nel reappeared beside them. 'If you're the king of Hueco Mundo, then I'm definitely the queen.'

Ichigo looked from one to the other. 'So if you're the king and you're the queen, you mean that you guys, well-'

'NO,' they shouted in unison, red in the face.

Ichigo had the mad desire to laugh. But that probably wouldn't have been a good idea, judging by Grimmjow's facial expression. Unless he wanted that rematch right that instant.

Nel gave a delicate cough. 'Ichigo, you ready to go.'

Immediately images of clean, temperate, urbanised Seireitei filled his mind. After spending such a long time in the sandy wasteland of Hueco Mundo, he desperately missed the place, and his friends. 'I am,' he said.

'You'd better not forget about that rematch, or I'll invade Soul Society to find you,' said Grimmjow.

Ichigo laughed.

'You think I'm joking?'

Ichigo stopped laughing. 'I'll come back to fight you. It's a promise.'

x

_A/N: A few notes on things I've added._

_Hado no. 32, Orb of Yellow Fire, is my own creation. It's based on the fact that 31 is Shot of Red Fire (the most commonly used mid-level kido attack), and 33 is Blue Fire Crash-down (Rukia's favourite). I couldn't imagine Nanao, a kido master, using the same old spell as every other less-talented lieutenant. By the way, it is canon, according to Tite, that she is a kido master; although we haven't seen her fight yet._

_Hado no. 88 Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (good golly gosh that's long!) and Bakudo no. 81 Splitting Void are both canon spells. Their incantation hasn't been shown though, so I made it up, using similarly random phrases to the ones used for the canon spells. The first half of Hado no. 88's incantation comes from the weaker version of the spell, no. 63 (Thunder Roar Cannon). This is because Hado no. 73, Twin Lotus of Blue Fire Crash-down, uses the same first half of the incantation as no. 33, Blue Fire Crash-down. (Interestingly, in the manga it was ALSO given no. 63, meaning that there were two Hado no. 63s. It's one of a few times the anime has had to correct the manga.)_

_Onto Nanao's Zanpakutou. This is a bit more interesting. So you know, this is by far my favourite that I've created. Actually this description gives you a bit more information then you got in the story!_

_**Name: **__Ryuuseiken (Flowing-water blade)  
**Release word/phrase: **__Willingly I give.  
Requires the touch of the users blood.**  
Appearance: **__Long double-edged dagger with a black line down from the centre to the tip. Guard wraps around the holding hand, like a cutlass.__**  
Ability/s: **__Forms invisible flows around the user. Any attack that touches a flow, provided that flow is within the users reach, will be immediately blocked. Ryuuseiken will be drawn to it like a magnet instantaneously. If the attack is a physical one, no matter the power behind it, it will be nullified to nothing. If the attack is energy based the defense will still activate, but Ryuuseiken has no more advantage than any ordinary zanpakutou._

_**Second form: **__Ryuuseiken Furochi (Blood-flows Flowing-water blade)  
**Release word/phrase: **__Exact your price.  
Can only be activated at the touch of the enemies blood.**  
Appearance: **__Twin hooked knives with a wood-grain burl the same length as her dagger. They generally take on a maroon shade, but that is determined by the colour of the opponents blood.__**  
Ability/s: **__Ryuuseiken retains its defensive abilities, but gains counterattack abilities as well. As soon as the defense is activated, the blades will counter provided the opponent is within range. The counterattacks are equal to the amount of attacks blocked. Attacks cannot be stored, they happen immediately or not at all. A counter from Ryuuseiken Furochi is practically unblockable, due to the intimate knowledge the enemies blood imparts. The counter ability also bypasses the common rule that someone of low spiritual pressure cannot cut someone with higher, there is no being that Ryuuseiken Furochi cannot cut._

_Some of its weaknesses: In its initial state, it has no attacking abilities, so it is naturally difficult to reach second release. It cannot defend the lower leg, or behind the back. It gives no advantage against Kido or Cero. Against a much longer weapon, such as a spear, the counter ability would not work if they don't come within range._


	20. Black Sun Rising

_A/N: And now we're on the beginning of the second half of the story. I honestly think it gets much more interesting from here, judging by my notes. And just so you know, if I'd been the one writing the Espada battles for Tite, at least half the captains would have died. I don't do bad-guy one-sided losses; that's just dull. If you've read any of my other stuff, you'd know._

_This arc is a bit of a breather from the serious nature of the last one. But not too much fluff, I hope._

_To all of my reviewers: You guys are great, I get so much awesome feedback. I'm dedicating this chapter to GhibliGirl91, because she always makes me laugh with her comments. And because I know she'll enjoy this chapter._

_**New Arc name: Countdown to Crowning**  
_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 19: Black Sun Rising**

'So, Kurosaki-taicho, the sentence was carried out?' said Yamamoto gravely.

'Yeah,' he said, looking down. He could still hear the man's screams in his mind.

'He looks a bit pale,' said Kensei, who was half covered in bandages.

'That's pretty common for first time damners,' said Shinji. Yamamoto glared at them, cutting off further conversation.

The debriefing captain's meeting had come so quickly he'd barely stepped out of the portal before he'd been summoned by a hell butterfly. He'd been the last one there, but he could hardly have arrived sooner. All the other captains were present, except Byakuya who was being operated on in the fourth division, and Unohana who was doing the operating.

'So this Grimmjow,' said Yamamoto, twisting his mouth over the word as though it were something distasteful. 'You told him that we were allies.'

'And Nel,' Ichigo added defiantly, 'And their followers.'

He could tell that Yamamoto wasn't pleased by this development, and some of the other captains were definitely shifting uneasily. It was a difficult idea to get used to, being allied to their natural enemies.

'You presume much,' he growled.

Ichigo met his baleful gaze. 'You know about my hollow forms. Shinji and Kensei also have the mask. We're shinigami with hollow powers, while the Arrancar are hollow with shinigami powers. The difference isn't that great. And there is always going to be some strong hollow sitting on the throne of Hueco Mundo. It's gotta be better if we know who it is, and have links with them.'

Kyoraku nodded, 'He's got a point.' Other captains started giving their asset and voicing their approval.

Yamamoto looked like he'd swallowed a particularly bad-tasting pill. 'This is unprecedented. In the two thousand years I've been in Gotei thirteen shinigami have _never _allied with hollow.' He took a deep breath. 'If anything goes wrong, if any of them betray us, I'm holding you personally responsible.'

'Fine,' said Ichigo. 'Then can we get out of here?'

'Eager to finish?' said Kyoraku.

'I'm just sick of sand and broken buildings and air that smells like it belongs in a mineshaft. I want to relax, and have a bath.'

They had moved through Soul Society and the real world a little during the hunt while tracking Tousen, but that had amounted to little over two hours total. Two hours in nineteen days! All that had done was make it even more difficult to bear the time in Hueco Mundo.

'No place like home eh?'

That caught him off guard. Was he really considering Soul Society his home now? It hadn't been that long that he'd been here, in fact he'd spent just as much time in Hueco Mundo. Should he be feeling homesick for the real world? The fact was, despite missing his friends and family a bit (very little in the case of his father) there wasn't anything else.

On earth, he was just Ichigo. A high school teen with brightly coloured hair. Normal, average, boring. Everything was routine, school; homework; infrequent outings; meals; sleep; get up and start the whole cycle all over again. It didn't mean anything, he didn't have any power to do anything of value.

Here… here it was different.

Yamamoto coughed. 'Besides that, well done on the successful completion of the mission. That it was completed with only one seriously injured speaks volumes of about your leadership skill.'

'Hardly,' said Ichigo, 'they all fought on their own, I wasn't there.'

'Your tactics were sound for the situation.'

'But they weren't even mine!'

'A good leader knows when to take advice from those below, especially when they have more experience. Most are too proud to do that,' said Kyoraku, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Trust us, Ichigo, you did a good job.'

'What about Byakuya?'

'Unohana-taicho expects him to make a full recovery,' said Yamamoto. 'Enough of this. How did Shiba Ganju perform?'

Suddenly both Yoruichi and Kukaku were looking at him intently. He started to sweat slightly, thinking of what to say. 'Um, well, I think.'

'What do you mean by that?' said Kukaku.

'I mean he did what was expected of him during the hunt, and he did hold off Tousen for a while. What else can I say?'

'Is that an endorsement,' said Yoruichi.

'I guess.'

'Great,' she flashed a pearly white grin. 'I'll go tell him myself.'

Yamamoto tapped his staff. 'There is one more matter that must be attended to, that of those who wish to exchange lieutenants. All captains not involved in the exchange may leave.'

Finally, he could go. He started out, noticing that only Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Kensei, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi and Urahara were leaving besides him. Were all the others involved in the exchange? That was a lot of changes.

'Kurosaki, I must thank you for what you did for Hinamori,' Hitsugaya acknowledged.

'No sweat, Toshiro,' he said, 'But I think I'll still be watching my back for a while.'

'It's Hitsugaya-taicho. She'll come around, I'm sure of it. Now that she has regained her focus.'

Never mind that her focus was now getting strong enough to kill him.

'Well done, Ichigo-kun, for standing up to Yama-jii,' said Kyoraku, walking to his side, 'Not often that happens.'

'That's just normal,' he shrugged, 'Standing up for those who help you, that is.'

Kyoraku smiled. 'Maybe it is, but all the same, well done. And for beating Tousen Kaname.'

x

Rukia had just finished washing and wrapped herself in a clean white gown. She was tired, both physically and mentally. She stepped out the bathroom and into the passageway just in time to see Ichigo arrive.

'Ichigo,' she gasped, taking in his appearance. His clothing was ripped, his body covered with bandages and dried blood. He must have had a hard battle against the traitor.

'Rukia,' he said in response, and in two steps covered the distance between them. He looked down at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly. 'I missed you.'

'Of course you did, you fool,' she said fondly, returning his embrace. She could smell his stale sweat mixed with blood and what she recognised as the scent of Hueco Mundo.

He carried on holding her for far longer than she thought was appropriate, standing as still as a statue. Only when she started wiggling impatiently did he let go. He looked even more exhausted than she felt, his eyes drooping with sorrow and his mouth in a tight line.

'What's with the pathetic expression?' she said, furrowing her eyebrows. 'If it's because my brother got hurt, it's misplaced. Did you really think I would be angry at you for that? His wounds were his own fault, and besides he's going to be fine.'

'No,' he said, turning his head away, 'I mean, I feel bad for him, but I don't…'

Rukia put a hand on his cheek, gently pushing his face back in line with hers. 'Tousen deserved his fate, Ichigo.'

'I know, but even still, there could have been another way.'

'Ichigo, you're a captain now. You have to uphold the laws of Soul Society. And the penalty for treason is damnation. In all our long history there has never been a more serious act of sedition than what those three did. Tousen made his choices, and that was the consequence for his actions.'

He rounded on her. 'Stop rationalising dammit, I know all that stuff. I just…' he trailed off again.

He was sometimes just too caring for his own good. Apathy wasn't a good thing, but it was often necessary when dealing with enemies. She gripped his elbows in her hands firmly. 'You're taking all the responsibility for sending him there onto yourself. That's too much, Ichigo, even for you. It's done now, you have to let go and move on.'

'I suppose,' he said half-heartedly, and hugged her again.

'You trying to even the score today?' she joked while snuggling into his embrace.

'What are you talking about?' he muttered.

'You know, the whole interest on hugs. You were gone nineteen days, so that's nineteen you owe me.'

He gave a low chuckle. 'You said it was a hundred percent interest a day, right?'

'Right.'

'That means that every day the number doubles.'

She broke away from him. 'How much is that?' she said suspiciously.

'Well, it would be two multiplied by itself nineteen times, which is to say two to the power of nineteen. I used to play with my scientific calculator a bit when I was bored in maths class, and I remember that two to the power of twenty is a bit over a million. So it would be half that, which is-'

'Half a million!' she exclaimed, her face going red. She'd said it as a joke, not meaning for him to take it seriously.

'Correct.' he leaned in closer so that his face was almost touching hers. 'Looks like I'll have to spend a lifetime repaying you.'

Rukia's face went even redder, if that was possible. Before she had a chance to react, Ichigo moved away as quickly as he'd come. 'Where're you going?' she said.

'To take a bath,' he called over his shoulder. 'We can catch up after.'

As she heard the sound of water running, Rukia suddenly remembered his old _Shihakusho _that was laying besides her bed. What would he think if he saw it there! She had to get it back into his closet, fast.

x

Hinamori was sitting waiting for him for him outside the tenth-division headquarters. She stood up when he arrived.

'Hitsugaya-kun,' she said.

'Hinamori,' he said softly. He hadn't seen her since she'd got back because of the captain's meeting.

She ran up and im and hugged him, sniffing and weeping, 'I've missed you, Hitsugaya-kun,' she said.

He didn't retreat from her embrace, like he normally would have. 'Shh, you're home now, and I'm going to take care of you.'

'Thank you so much,' she said, and hiccupped. After a few minutes she said softly, 'Hitsugaya-kun, can you help me get stronger?'

He sighed, and moved away from her. This was no doubt was Kurosaki was afraid of, she still was determined for revenge, and now she was actively seeking the power to do so. But she would have to get a lot stronger to even have a chance at that, which could take centuries. Plenty of time to get her to see reason.

'Only if you promise me something,' he said.

'Huh?' Plainly she'd been preparing herself for his point blank refusal.

'I'll train you every evening, but only if you promise to work hard as my lieutenant.'

'Really!' she said, her eyes widening.

'That's not all,' he said, 'I want you to smile, Hinamori. Really smile, every day.'

x

While the bath had been relaxing, it had reopened the wounds that had only just sealed. So Ichigo reapplied the bandages he'd taken off, and took a trip to the fourth division. The first think he did there was check how Byakuya was doing, but apparently he was still in surgery. So in the meanwhile he got his own injuries seen to.

The tall white-haired lieutenant was the one who healed him. She was Kiyone's sister Isane if his memory served him correctly, he had a vague recollection of holding back when he hit her on Sougyoku hill. She didn't say much, but blushed profusely when his took his top off. She did do a good job though, afterwards he felt like a new man.

'Please come again, Kurosaki-taicho,' she said softly as she led him out, then saw Rukia waiting for him; blushed again and disappeared back inside the room.

Ichigo frowned, wishing someone back at the fourth division was akin to wishing them injuries and illness. He shook his head, another weird one.

'Looks like you've got another admirer,' said Rukia with a smirk.

'What are you talking about, shortness?'

'There's nothing wrong with my height,' she said crossly, then her expression changed. 'Captain Unohana's just finished with Nii-sama's surgery.'

'Have you spoken to her?'

'Not yet, I thought we could go together.'

He shrugged, 'Let's go.'

They were walking side by side down the passage towards Unohana's study, when a thought struck him. 'You know, I'm sure you were shorter before I left.'

'Must be your imagination,' she said pleasantly.

'Probably,' he agreed, 'You must have grown even smaller in my mind.'

That prompted an argument that lasted them until they were in front of the other captains door. But Ichigo wasn't convinced. He'd known Rukia for a long time now, and was very used to her height (or lack thereof). She was keeping something from him, but what, and why?

His thoughts were interrupted by Rukia rapping on the door, and Unohana calling for them to come in. She was sitting at her desk, writing up notes. He'd half expected her to be covered in blood, but she was as impeccable as always. She looked up and smiled tiredly.

'How is he?' Rukia blurted out.

'He's in a coma,' said Unohana.

Ichigo froze. He was well versed in medical terms and knew exactly what that meant and entailed. Byakuya hadn't suffered a head injury, so a coma was most likely the body's defense mechanism against pain. Either that or he'd been put into a chemically-induced one to allow him to recover.

'WHAT!' Rukia cried, obviously fearing the worst.

Unohana wasted no time explaining what Ichigo had already known. According to her, maintaining a _Bankai _at death's door was pretty generally fatal (Ichigo being the only excepting, with his being a compression), so he was lucky to be alive.

'So how long do you suspect he will be out for, a month?' he said.

Unohana smiled. 'Don't underestimate me. By the end of the week he'll be walking without aid.'

'Can we go and see him?' said Rukia.

'His wounds were very deep. There's a danger of him catching an infection at the moment, so he's been placed in a sterilised room. I'm afraid not for two days; at the very least.'

'But-'

'We understand, Unohana-taicho,' Ichigo cut in, 'Thank you for everything.

'There is an observation window I can take you to,' said Unohana.

She led them to a dark room, where a thick sheet of glass separated them from the intensive care room. There Byakuya lay, in a white bed, most of his exposed skin covered in either bandages or yellow disinfectant. Only his face was clear, but that was deathly pale. Yet his expression was peaceful.

'Nii-sama,' said Rukia softly, putting a hand on the glass.

'Byakuya,' said Ichigo, his eyes suddenly going moist. Dammit, this was all because he hadn't been strong enough, because he'd been too proud to use his full strength from the beginning. He was the reason Byakuya was like this, if he'd just been stronger, more skilled; none of this would have happened.

'Take as long as you need,' said Unohana quietly, leaving them alone in the small room.

x

Far away, in hidden fortress far from shinigami eyes, a meeting was getting underway. Five were seated at a round table, an ancient symbol that all who sat there were equal. The effect was ruined by the high chair in which one of them sat.

At just shy of two meters, he was very tall by anyone's reckoning. He cut an imposing figure too, with broad shoulders and a muscular physique. His skin was tanned and unblemished, except for an angry looking scar across the side of his neck that he almost hid with his high collar. He had high cheekbones, narrow brows, and distinctly hawkish features. His long dark-blond hair was tied in a tight ponytail, a few strands hung loose over his cold blue eyes.

His name was Franz Bismark. The bearer of the golden cloak. The only survivor of the Quincy twenty, the masters of the old order, he was the undisputed leader of their replacements; the Rache. To his left sat Takumo, his second-in-command. He had just finished putting his silver cloak on the back of his chair. To his right, Alexander Marx in black. Opposite him sat Serena Rommel; in blue, and to her right Ajmer Khaan; in red.

'Brothers, Sister,' he said, nodding at Serena, 'Welcome. I trust you have refreshed yourself after your journeys?'

'Thank you, we have,' said Marx, inclining his head.

Bismark waited for the others to at least nod before continuing. 'I thank you all for coming.' Not that they'd had much choice in the matter. 'As you are no doubt aware, today in the material world it is June the 11th. In sixteen day's time it is Soul Societies crowning ceremony, at which point we will make our move.'

'And kill them all,' said Serena coldly.

'Not all,' said Marx, 'Someone has to do the menial labour.'

'Only if we win,' Takumo cautioned.

'Do you doubt our victory?' said Marx.

'I'd be a fool not to. These are Soul Reapers we're dealing with, not a common rabble. They've endured wars for millennia, and never been defeated.'

'You have so little faith.'

'What did you say, Alexander?'

'You heard me. And my name is Marx.'

Bismark smiled behind the hand he was leaning on. Marx was insulting Takumo's habit of saying 'have faith,' far more than was common, while Takumo was getting back at him by calling him by his first name; which he detested. Across him the argument was growing, fuelled by over a century's worth of resentment and slights. Those two hadn't cared much for other from the moment they'd met. That initial friction had simmered into active dislike over the years.

Bismark had known all along about the problems between the two. He hadn't taken any measures to end it, quite the opposite. He was the one who'd taken steps to expand their initial dislike, and then by constantly playing them off against each other made sure they'd never reconciled.

His reason for doing so was simple, together Takumo and Marx could challenge him for the leadership of the Rache. But so long as they were at each others throats neither one would get far, even if one of them somehow secured the support of both Serena and Khaan in a coup d'etat. The other one would naturally support him in such a scenario, and that would be enough to take the three down. By perpetuating their antagonism, he was ensuring his position remained uncontested.

And it would definitely be contested if those two ever stood together. Both were extremely ambitious. Takumo was the only Rache that came close to matching his strength, and Marx was the most proficient strategist he'd ever met; even if he was only on the reitsu level of the other two.

He noticed that across the table Serena and Khaan were being drawn into the argument. Currently Khaan appeared to be backing Marx, but Serena wasn't taking any sides. She was too smart for that. She was obsessed in only one thing -killing shinigami- and wouldn't allow for distractions. She was also Bismark's infrequent lover, generally only when she wanted to extract favours from him. He wasn't entirely immune to her charms.

Deciding that it had gone on for long enough, Bismark slammed his palm on the table. 'I think it's time we got back to the business at hand,' he said.

Takumo was tense and seething, while Marx seemed smugly satisfied. It was a familiar end to their arguments. While Takumo was by no means slow, far from it, he simply couldn't contend with a man who set traps and twisted whatever he said like a lawyer.

'Have you finished formulating our enemies profiles, Marx?' he said.

One of Marx's main responsibilities was information gathering, getting agents into Seireitei and discovering the secrets of the captains and lieutenants abilities. Once the war began, those agents would have some very different and even more vital tasks to perform.

'I have formulated a basic one,' said Marx, 'But I would prefer it if I had more sources to draw upon. It would have been better if we'd been able to learn from Tousen, but that option has sadly been lost to us. I am currently investigating other potential sources, these however will increase our chance of detection greatly.'

'I trust your judgement,' said Bismark, ignoring Takumo's glower, 'Please proceed.'

'Thank you,' said Marx, and drew a small remote from his cloak. He tapped it once, and the table opened and folded away to reveal a hologram projection set. When the others gave him odd looks he shrugged and said, 'I have agents in the twelfth division too. We just copied the plans and made it ourselves. Please pay close attention.'

He touched another button, and a short blonde girl with pigtails appeared, hovering slightly above the set and rotating slowly. The image was full sized, and so realistic that Bismark wouldn't have been surprised if it had started talking. Truly, the shinigami did have access to some remarkable technology.

'I have classified the captain-class shinigami into three groups of five, according to their strength as based on their known battles,' Marx explained. 'I will be presenting them in order from weakest to strongest. Please bear in mind that our information is incomplete, so there may be some variance in the expected power levels.'

'That's Sagugaki Hiyori,' Takumo pointed out, 'She's not a captain.'

'I didn't say captain, I said captain-class. She doesn't have a _Bankai_, but she is a Vizord.'

'A half-hollow shinigami,' said Serena. 'A freak that must be exterminated.'

Marx gave a thin smile, pulled out his notebook, and started reading out her basic details, such as height; weight; approximate age; likes and dislikes etc. Only when he started talking about her zanpakutou and its abilities did the others start paying attention and making notes themselves.

The next shown was a dark-haired lieutenant called Kuchiki Rukia. Marx didn't know much about her abilities, except that they were ice-type.

'She doesn't have a _Bankai_, so what abilities does she have that make her worthy of our attention?' said Takumo.

'She is the only non-captain shinigami to have defeated an Espada in the Arrancar war. That alone makes her worth consideration.'

After that it was all captains. Abarai Renji, a redhead with a snake sword. Then a young boy called Hitsugaya Toshiro. Both of their abilities were well documented, due to a duel between them that Marx's agents had observed. While both had reached Ban release, their power hadn't matured fully. Something about the white-haired boy tugged at Bismark's memories, but he couldn't place it.

The last in the first group was Shiba Kukaku, who's abilities had also been observed due to her combat test with Hiyori. Annoyingly, they had no idea what her ultimate ability was.

'She would be in the next group,' said Marx, 'Except that she hasn't entirely recovered her coordination in her new arm.' Then he summed up the entire group. 'These are the weakest of the captain-class shinigami, as long we don't get complacent we should be able to deal with them without too much trouble. But I wouldn't suggest pitting any Kreis members against them.'

That was a jab aimed specifically at Takumo. He'd gathered twelve of the strongest circle members and given them special training. They had started calling themselves the Innen Kreis - the inner circle. Even though they weren't officially recognised they were without a doubt the strongest Rache outside of the Prima Kreis.

'We'll see,' said Takumo coldly.

The middle group consisted of Unohana Retsu, Shinion Yoruichi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Urahara Kisuke and Kenpachi Zaraki. All were strong and capable combatants, but as Marx explained, each had a large weakness or point that they could exploit. Zaraki expected to take wounds, which would be deadly when dealing with Quincy arrows rather than swords. Urahara preferred remain on the sidelines than do actual fighting himself. Yoruichi shunned the use of her zanpakutou for some reason. Byakuya probably wouldn't have recovered fully by the time they attacked. And as long as Unohana had high-ranking patients, she would absent herself from the fighting.

The tension was mounting when Marx moved on to the final group, the strongest shinigami in Seireitei. The first two, Muguruma Kensei and Hirako Shinji, had gained that ranking thanks to their hollow masks. The next was interesting, Kurosaki Ichigo, an orange-haired boy who had suddenly appeared last year to become the hero of the war. It was he who had defeated the chief traitor Aizen, as well two of the Espada and only yesterday their traitor Tousen. He was being ranked as the third most powerful.

Bismark clenched his jaw tightly when he saw the image of the second. Kyoraku Shunsui, the Wind of Death. How long had he waited for the chance to take revenge against that man. Against all the shinigami, but primarily against him. He had lost count of the amount of times he'd killed him in his dreams, the many ways he'd tortured him before he'd died. Absently he adjusted his collar over his scar. Marx wasn't talking anymore. The atmosphere around the table had changed noticeably since Kyoraku's image had appeared.

'Decide amongst yourself who gets the other captains,' he said, furious heat rushing off his face in waves. 'But Kyoraku and Yamamoto belong to me.' No doubt the captain-commander would be ranked as number one. He was the one who'd given the order to exterminate the Quincies, and ranked second in his to-kill list.

Bismark excused himself. He had wash his face and calm down before continuing with the meeting.

x

Rukia couldn't sleep. After such a busy day she would normally be out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. But although she was exhausted, her mind was working on overdrive, and try as she might she couldn't calm it. The events of the day kept playing through her head, denying her rest.

She had finally completed her _Bankai _training, but that achievement had been overshadowed by Ichigo and his team's return, and her brothers wounding. It was a relief that he was going to be alright, but Ichigo had really taken the guilt to heart. Despite the jubilant reception he'd been given by Kiyone and Sentaro, and the rest of the thirteenth division in the office, he'd brooded the entire night. The dinner they'd prepared for him had been terribly subdued, all those around him being affected by his black mood.

Rukia though wasn't sure if she should do something. Ichigo had changed in Hueco Mundo, that much was obvious. By how much remained to be seen. Maybe all he needed was time to work things out for himself. Besides, even if he didn't there was no way her brother would allow himself to be burdened with Ichigo's guilt once he'd woken up.

In the meantime, she would stand by him and support him when he needed it. Although Ichigo was remarkably mature for a nearly 17 year old, in some ways he was still a child. Perhaps that was the underlying cause of his anxiety, he was shedding the last of his child's-skin.

Rukia changed position, shifted a bit, then sat up and beat her pillow into softness. Great, she was still thinking, couldn't she just finally get some sleep. It wasn't like she had tomorrow off, she'd just had four days off, she'd be back at work and tired; she could just see it now.

She got up to take a walk, but as soon as soon as she was outside her room she felt her feet pull her in a certain direction. She froze up when she realised that she was outside Ichigo's room. No, she couldn't go in there! After a brief internal battle, she decided just to peek inside to see if he was alright.

She opened the door quietly and stuck her head inside. It was hard to make out anything in the dark, but Ichigo's bed, while unmade, appeared to be empty. There was a dark shape sitting at the end of it.

'Ichigo,' she whisper-called.

He raised his head. 'Rukia, why're you still up?'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Yeah, well, me neither,' he said.

She came in and sat beside him in the pitch dark. Ichigo was silent, but he moved slightly to put the side of his head on her shoulder. Silence grew between them, but a comfortable one. They both knew that she was here for him, and would listen when he was ready to talk. Right now he wasn't ready for that, just her being there was enough in the meantime.

There was no sense of time in their closeness, and nothing to measure it by. But sometime later; when Rukia was getting really tired; Ichigo said, 'I don't want you to leave me tonight, Rukia.' His next words came in a rush, 'I don't mean it like that or anything, it's just-'

She could sense his embarrassment, and smiled. 'I understand. I'll stay.'

'Uh,' he said, plainly unsure of what to do next.

She solved his dilemma by getting into his bed. 'This is my side, don't you dare intrude.'

'Who would,' he muttered. 'Why do you have to take the right side?'

'Because I'm always right,' she said cheerfully.

'Lame,' he said as he got into the left. 'And don't you dare intrude on my half either.'

'In your dreams.'

This time there was no comeback.

'Um, Ichigo,' she said into the darkness.

'Hm?'

'Don't you dare mention this to anyone, you hear me.' She had no doubt that the others would get the wrong idea if they found out.

'You think I'm that stupid?' he snorted.

'You want me to answer that?' she retorted.

'Whatever. Go to sleep, midget, you can bother me more in the morning.'

'How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT A MIDGET!'

x

_A/N: I hope everybody picked up on the Prima Kreis that each have a primary colour, including black and white as primaries. Instead of yellow and white though we have gold and silver, due to the leadership structure. Remember that their interpretations of power ranking, while close to the truth, aren't the exact truth; as stated by Marx._


	21. Shunsui's Sensei

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got a bit busy, and then I found that my original idea for this chapter was leading to unnecessary complications. So I scrapped it, and started again. That's how I work._

_As for the newest chapters of Bleach, Shunsui is the MAN, totally owned Starrk without his Bankai! I knew that he'd be the one to kill him, I just never thought he wouldn't have to go all-out to beat the Primera. So AWESOME! But I thought that Hiyori's zanpakutou was lame, it looks like one of Ichigo's training weapons. My idea for it was better. Lisa's was okay, Love's and Rose's were the worst so far (Is Tite running out of ideas? I'd lend a hand if he asked nicely). Okay, personal rant over. Thank you for listening :takes a bow:_

_Whew, I'm almost falling over myself with idea's for this series, if I'm not careful this will turn into a 200k word monster. Hope you're enjoying so far. As always, reviews are much appreciated._

_*Apologies to Star Trek_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 20: Shunsui's Sensei**

A whimpering sound cut through his dreams. Ichigo felt vaguely annoyed as he woke, he was so warm and comfortable, he didn't want to have to get up now. His arm was across something moving up and down slowly, breathing. Wait, was there someone in bed with him?

'WAAAAAAAA!' a woman screamed.

He sat bolt upright, his eyes quickly adjusting to the light. Kiyone stood there at the doorway, her eyes wide and her mouth working soundlessly. Ichigo looked from her to Rukia, who was sitting up next to him in her pyjamas, looking just as guilty as he felt. Oh yeah, she'd shared his bed last night.

'You idiot, you'll wake the captain!' cried Sentaro, running into view. 'I'm so sorry cap-cap-cap-' he'd just noticed Rukia.

For a long moment everybody stood (and sat) like deer caught in the headlights, nobody wanting to make the first move. Then Rukia jumped out of bed in her pyjamas, ran past the two third-seats and into her own room, slamming the door behind her.

'I'm sorry…you were sleeping late…please excuse us,' said Kiyone haltingly, she grabbed Sentaro and made to leave.

'Wait,' Ichigo said quickly, 'Nothing-' Nothing what? There was no way they'd believe that nothing had happened, and it didn't really matter if they believed or not. What mattered was that this didn't get out. 'Say nothing about this to anybody, or I'll kill you.'

_'Hai, taicho_,' they said in unison, and ran out.

'Jeez,' Ichigo muttered as he got out of bed. What a way to start a day.

x

Ichigo and Rukia's first day back at the office was interesting, to say the least. They received a pleasant surprise first thing to find that the last of the backlog had been completed in their absence by Kiyone and Sentaro. Rukia impulsively hugged them both, to the embarrassment of Sentaro. Ichigo was gruff in his thanks, but she could tell that he was very pleased.

There was still the days paperwork to do, but between the four of them it went quickly. By lunch-time they were finished, despite their late start. So they finally had time to do some of the other duties of captain and lieutenant, including the ones that should be done on taking over a division; starting with the general inspections of the premises. They sent the third seats to the academy to scout for potential recruits.

Doing the inspections though proved to Rukia what she'd suspected before, because of the previous captains frequent illnesses; most of the divisions officers were used to getting on with it without a captain. And where they did need higher authority they would habitually turn to the third seats. It meant that they didn't have to do much besides the paperwork, but she couldn't help but feel that they would have to start asserting their authority or they would be sidelined in their own division.

They'd just returned to their office when a familiar redhead stormed in with all the grace of a charging baboon.

'Ichigo, well done man,' said Renji, grabbing her captain's hand and shaking it vigorously. 'You really did Tousen in eh.'

'I guess,' said Ichigo, looking away.

To his credit, Renji picked up the other mans mood and didn't pursue that line of conversation. 'So, great to have you back and all. Kyoraku-san's been ambushing me every evening to go drinking, telling me about how worried he was about his Nanao-chan, I'm sure he's happy you're both back safe. Rukia, where've you been?'

'What are you talking about?' said Ichigo, frowning a bit more prominently than usual.

'She took a couple of days off just before you came back. I couldn't find her anywhere. What, you didn't have a hand in it?'

'No.'

Both men turned to stare at her.

Rukia felt her face go hot, they were onto her. She wasn't ready to tell them about her _Bankai _training, well maybe Ichigo but certainly not Renji. And she could hardly tell them "none of your business" or they'd get even more suspicious.

'I did some training with Urahara-san, he felt he owed me for the whole _Hougyoku _incident.' She'd learned over the years that telling part of a truth was a good way of concealing the points she wanted to keep hidden.

At that moment, Matsumoto's strawberry-blonde head stuck through the doorway, effectively distracting them all from the topic at hand. 'Hello hello, can I come in yet?'

'You!' said Ichigo, pointing in half-horror as she stepping through. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came with my captain to see you two,' she said happily, 'Since you're friends with him, lets be friends also!' With that she grabbed Ichigo bodily and hugged him. Only she pulled him down as she did so, so that his face ended up squished between her ample breasts.

'Matsumoto!' Rukia squawked.

'No fair, you haven't done that to me yet,' Renji protested.

'Eh? What about the party when these two were promoted,' said Matsumoto, pulling a struggling Ichigo in closer.

'Hey, we were drunk then, it doesn't count.'

'Yes it does, you still enjoyed it.'

'No it doesn't, I barely remember.'

'Aw well, too bad. I only do this once per guy, unless I get a good reaction.'

Then Ichigo pulled out of her lock with a visible effort, gulping in air desperately. 'ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER ME?' he shouted, his face a literal strawberry.

'Now that is a good reaction,' said Matsumoto appreciatively.

'Wait, where's Shinji?' said Rukia, thinking back to what she'd said about coming with her captain.

In response, Matsumoto pointed to the lieutenants badge tied around her waist. Instead of five, the number there was seven, topped with an Iris. 'I've transferred,' she stated proudly.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at her, then at Renji. 'Who's idea was this?' said Rukia.

'Mine,' Renji admitted sheepishly.

'Why? You said you were doing well with Iba-san.'

'Shiba-taicho was happy to swap at the last moment. But there were other considerations,' said Renji.

What was he talking about, thought Rukia, Shinji had been Matsumoto's last captain.

'Two big ones,' Matsumoto piped in.

'-like the fact that I need someone who'll attract better recruits. I'm having difficulties getting quality ones.'

'That's odd,' said Ichigo, 'We've never had trouble with that here.'

'You wouldn't,' said Renji darkly.

'Huh?'

While Ichigo might be clueless as to what was going on, Rukia had a fair inkling of what he meant. Recruits were largely attracted by the reputation of the divisions captains, and Ichigo was already a legend, the hero of the war who'd slain Aizen. The thirteenth was currently the most desirable division to join. On the opposite end of the scale was the seventh, with a new captain who was commonly known as the weakest.

'So, where did Iba-san go?' she asked.

'Didn't you get the list of new appointments?' said Matsumoto.

'No, they must have missed us.'

'Those hell-butterfly operators really need to get their act together,' Renji muttered, pulling a sheet out his haori and giving it to her. Ichigo craned over her to read it, annoying her but not enough to make her do anything. She skipped the introduction, explanations and legal stuff, flicking her eyes to the promotions and division-moves.

Promoted: Lieutenant: Shiba Ganju to 2nd division  
Transferred: Lieutenant: Iba Tetsuzaemon to 3rd division  
Transferred: Lieutenant: Sarugaki Hiyori to 5th division  
Transferred: Lieutenant: Kira Izuru to 6th division  
Transferred: Lieutenant: Matsumoto Rangiku to 7th division

There were a few other appointments mentioned on the list, but none higher than fifth seat and she'd never heard any of their names before.

'So, now that that's all settled, everything should run smoother,' said Renji, sitting down on Ichigo's seat.

'Off the chair,' Ichigo growled. Renji jumped up smartly.*

'Things should calm down around here,' Rukia agreed.

_Crash!_ Zaraki Kenpachi burst through the paper and wood door, which he could have just as easily opened, startling them all.

'Oheio, ichi-ichi,' said Yachiru, popping her head over Kenpachi's shoulder.

'Kenpachi!' said Renji and Ichigo together, with identical expressions of fright.

'Yo,' said the big captain, leering horribly. 'You look well rested Ichigo, lets fight.'

'Not a chance,' Ichigo cried, leaping out of the open window and running off as fast as his legs would carry him. Rukia shook her head. At the rate he was going he'd end up in the eightieth district of Rukongai before he came to a halt, leaving her to close the day by herself.

'He ran away,' said Kenpachi. He turned to Rukia, 'You didn't tell him that he owed me, did you?'

'Um, no, sorry.'

'Figures,' he shrugged. 'I guess I'll have to find someone else.'

'Ken-chan's got no-one to play with,' said Yachiru sadly.

'Perhaps you could train with my captain,' Matsumoto suggested.

'WHAT!' Renji cried.

'Well, you were saying just yesterday that you needed to get stronger,' she reasoned.

'Yes, but-'

'Good idea,' said Kenpachi in a low growl, 'I've wanted to see how strong you really are since I heard you got _Bankai_, Abarai.'

'It's perfectly alright,' said Renji, sweating freely.

Kenpachi grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him close. 'Are you going chicken on me?'

Renji nodded vigorously, a sickly expression on his face.

'Then I'll just have to beat that cowardice outta ya!'

And he dragged the redhead out, kicking and screaming.

'I guess I'd better make sure he doesn't kill him,' said Matsumoto, waving as she followed them.

Rukia sighed and sat down at the desk. It was kind of quiet with everybody gone, and she had nothing really to do. Then Ichigo poked his head through the window frame.

'Are they gone yet?'

She smiled and nodded.

x

Kyoraku picked them up at the end of the day and took them to the eight division training grounds. Ichigo stood with him in the sandy arena while Rukia and Nanao watched from a distance.

'I'm not really feeling up to Kido today, Shunsui,' Ichigo told the older captain. After Byakuya drilling him for so long, he was well and truly sick of it. Besides, he deserved a bit of a break.

'Okee then, Ichigo-kun,' said Kyoraku, 'Let's spar!'

Ichigo smirked. He'd been wondering how he compared to his friend for a while now, and was quite looking forward to this. Even if Kyoraku had beaten the number one Espada, he'd defeated Aizen. He didn't have any doubt that he could win. 'Cleave, Zangetsu,' he said, drawing and quickly releasing his zanpakutou.

In response Kyoraku drew his sealed pair.

Ichigo looked at them and frowned. 'How does that work? I mean, aren't they both your zanpakutou, two parts of the same weapon?'

'They are,' said the other man.

'But those two separate things are one… Wait a minute, how does Urahara have his sealed form as a cane and Yamamoto a stick?'

'You really are clueless,' said a female voice behind him.

He turned. 'Rukia, why are you sneaking up on me?'

'Because you're taking so long to get started! I'll explain it so even you will be able to understand.' And to his horror, she pulled her sketchpad out of her top. How she fit that thing in there he had no idea.

'Nearly all the shinigami that join Gotei thirteen do so by first training in the academy. When they are there, they are given a nameless blade known as an _Asauchi_,' she explained, holding up a picture of what looked like rabbits and bears running around and casting spells. The rabbit in the forefront was holding a katana.

_'Asauchi's _are not normal weapons,' she continued, 'They are specially made to act as a focal point for Shinigami energy.' She flipped to a picture showing the same rabbit holding a sword with lightning bolts and fireballs emulating from him.

'When a Shinigami reaches _Shikai _for the first time, their _Asauchi _will turn into it,' The next picture showed a bear holding a blade that looked suspiciously like Zangetsu. 'So, when it comes time to reseal it, the Shinigami owner will normally just return it to katana shape; because that's what they're used to. In actual fact a sealed zanpakutou can take almost any shape and form.' There was a picture of rabbits holding umbrella's, walking sticks, batons, and all sorts of weird and wonderful objects, 'Understand?'

Ichigo tried to remember what had been going through his head when he'd first sealed his zanpakutou. He'd been concentrating on making it a katana, but why had it turned out black? Maybe because he was so used to Zangetsu's shading. 'I would have a bit better,' he said, 'If I hadn't been distracted by your scribbles.'

Whack! He took the sketchbook full on the face, knocking him off his feet.

'Hmm, those were quite pretty pictures Rukia-chan,' said Kyoraku, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

'Don't encourage her,' Ichigo groaned from the ground.

'Why thank you, Shunsui,' she said in a girly voice, shooting him a dirty look as she walked off, and kicked him in the shin as she went past for good measure. 'Now get training!' she called over her shoulder.

'Ah, young love,' said Kyoraku sagely, 'It's so… physical.'

'WHAT!' Ichigo cried as he got up. A quick glance at Rukia's retreating form was enough to confirm that she was too far to hear. He dusted himself off quickly. 'Whatever, lets get at it.'

The flamboyant captain tossed off his hat and raised his blades, 'You ready to lose?'

'That's my line,' Ichigo growled, and charged.

They traded blows thick and fast. Ichigo had expected his opponent to have difficulty blocking his massive sword, especially with the shorter blade. Kyoraku though had no trouble stopping his heavy blows with either weapon, and kept countering instantly, forcing Ichigo onto the defensive quickly. An experimental moonfang was deflected easily. Kyoraku then switched to full-out attack, and try as he might Ichigo couldn't defend against the blade that stopped millimetres away from his throat.

Ichigo's eyes were wide when they broke apart. 'That's a first, I've never lost on _Shikai_, especially to somebody who hasn't even released yet.' Good thing he hadn't run into him when he'd been trying to rescue Rukia.

'Yama-jii and I are on a different level to every other captain in Gotei thirteen,' Kyoraku told him. 'Though you might be able to beat us if you used your hollow forms.'

That implied that he wouldn't otherwise. 'Oh yeah?' said Ichigo, 'How about this. _Ban-kai, Tense Zangetsu_.'

The air exploded around him, creating a sudden sonic boom. When the dust settled his blade had thinned, and shinigami robes had changed; although the white _haori _that went over remained untouched.

In response, Kyoraku raised his wakizashi into the air, pointing it towards the ground. 'The petal storm swirls, the flower god sings.' He spun it upwards, and caught it so it was facing the sky. Then he crossed his blades. 'The dark storm rages, the sky demon smirks.' The blades glowed and grew into massive scimitars, each nearly as large as Zangetsu in Shikai. 'Katen Kyokotsu.'

'You're going to fight my _Bankai _with your _Shikai_?' said Ichigo incredulously.

'Lets just try, for fun,' said Kyoraku with a faint smile.

'I'm not gonna hold back,' he warned.

'I'll try to survive.'

Ichigo dived in his, his sword low and lancing at the other man's body. At the last possible moment one of Kyoraku's blades swept down to glance it aside, and Ichigo had to duck low to stop the other from decapitating him. He pulled back and attacked again, with a similar result. Except that Kyoraku's counter came even closer. Two movements later and the other man scored a shallow cut on Ichigo's ear, he was lucky not to have had his head split through the eye.

As Ichigo fought, he considered the situation. He was faster, there was no doubt about that. But not by the significant margin that he would have expected, his opponent was far quicker than even Byakuya. Kyoraku was also ambidextrous, and seemed able to use both of his blades for attack and defense simultaneously. His defense was rock-solid, his reflexes instantaneous. Despite these skills, Ichigo knew that he should have the advantage from the power-gap between the releases. So why was he losing?

'You're still holding back, Ichigo,' Kyoraku said, as though he'd heard his thoughts. 'You're not fighting like yourself.'

'What are you talking about,' Ichigo cried, and grunted as he caught the other captains blades on his own.

They broke apart. 'You're a aggressive fighter, you attack on instinct and push through your mental and physical barriers. Fighting the other way goes against your nature, and only weakens you.'

'It's a bit hard,' he complained, 'I mean, hell, we're sparring.'

'Then you'll just have to learn.'

For the rest of the lesson Kyoraku goaded his true power out of him at intervals, while Ichigo tried to sustain it. But even during his bursts of full strength, he still never managed to cut the other man, though he came close twice. Kyoraku was a frighteningly proficient swordsman, like a Zaraki with two swords and access to his zanpakutou's abilities. Ichigo became certain after a bit that the other man was holding back his _Shikai's _true power. He must have trained for _centuries _to get this strong.

'I never stopped learning, Ichigo-kun,' said Kyoraku when he asked at the end of their session.

'So who trained you, Yamamoto?'

Kyoraku put his straw hat back on, and plucked a grass stalk to put in his mouth. 'Ol' Yama was one of my instructors in the academy, but only one of many. I suppose Jushiro was my longest standing training partner, we honed our skills together since before were both captains. But if there was any one person I could thank for helping me reach my current level, it would have to be Mikio-kun.'

'Mikio?'

'He was ah- the eighth division lieutenant when I joined Gotei thirteen.'

'Oh,' said Ichigo. What was with the 'ah', had Kyoraku intended to say something else? The name didn't mean anything to him, and he would have suggested they go somewhere else had he not noticed that Rukia was in deep conversation with Nanao; and sporting a wicked grin. He hoped they weren't talking about him. He glanced back at Kyoraku, perhaps it would be worth something; learning about his history. 'So, did he have a last name?'

Kyoraku looked away, his expression troubled. 'Shiba,' he said softly.

He knew that name. 'So, he was related to Kukaku and Ganju?'

'Something like that.'

Ichigo had a feeling that the other man was holding something back, something important. He tried a different tack. 'So, what was he like, this Sensei of yours?'

Kyoraku gave a sad smile. 'Jushiro modelled his behaviour on his, especially after he died. He wore a few of the noble trappings, and upheld the law most of the time. But he would never hesitate to break the rules if he felt people were being hurt by them.'

'Heh, sounds like a good guy,' said Ichigo.

'He was married to his captain, he brought both her and her twin sister into the Shiba clan.' Kyoraku gave a low chuckle, 'That caused a stir back in the day.'

Ichigo found himself becoming quite interested in this 'Mikio' guy. 'What did, marrying his captain or taking them in?'

'Both. Actually, they were both lieutenants when they married.'

'So she'd reached _Ban _release and he hadn't?'

'No; Maiyuki, his wife, just got there first. Mikio reached that level before I finished at the academy, there just wasn't a vacancy in the captaincy for him to take. And besides, he liked working with his wife, though he'd never admit it.'

Rukia and Nanao strolled up to them, and Rukia put her hands on her hips. 'How long are you going to stand there, it's getting cold!'

She was right, night was setting in quickly, and the light was becoming abysmal. 'Alright,' he said, 'lets go.'

Nanao walked up to her captain and linked her arm with his. Ichigo wished she hadn't, he felt like suddenly there was a standard to meet.

'Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho,' called Sentaro, running into view. 'Oh, Kyoraku-taicho, you're here too.'

'What is it?' Ichigo said quickly. It was long past working hours, so it must be important.

'I thought you should know, Abarai-taicho has just been admitted to the fourth division emergency wing.'

x

_A/N: Just to jog your memory, Ichigo hasn't actually lost on Shikai yet in any canon battles. His losses came before learning his zanpakutou's name and after achieving Bankai, and all of those times he was using it when he lost._


	22. Moonlight Vigil

_A/N: If you've been following the manga, it's Kensei vs. Wonderweiss unless we go back to Ichigo. Wow, coincidences abound. Is Tite Kubo-sensei taking notes from me? Next we'll be having Byakuya vs. Tousen lol. Sad about Hiyori, but I will freak if she doesn't die. Good guys need to die to make the story interesting._

_To all Ishida fans. Don't read the crack at the end unless you're prepared for some serious character-bashing. You have been warned!_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 21: Moonlight Vigil**

'You were supposed to be practising, PRACTISING,' Rukia shouted, towering over Zaraki Kenpachi, who was leaning on his knees in a chair. 'Have you ever heard of such a thing as, let me think, HOLDING BACK!'

'I prefer it when they're frightened of me,' he muttered, 'This is giving me a headache.'

'OY, ARE YOU LISTENING?'

'Yes mam,' he said dutifully, and just slightly sarcastically.

'So how exactly did it happen?' said Ichigo, looking through the observation window into the room where Renji lay in the bed next to Byakuya. He knew he should be angry with the eleventh squad captain, but at the moment Rukia seemed furious enough for the both of them.

Kenpachi shrugged. 'Well, we were fighting.'

'OF COURSE YOU WERE FIGHTING,' Rukia shrieked.

'Thank goodness these rooms are soundproof,' said Kyoraku, who was sitting besides Ichigo.

Masumoto, who was sitting behind, stuck her head between them. 'It does mean though that the noise is confined.'

'Good point,' said Kyoraku, leaning back with his arms tucked behind his head. 'I guess we'll just have to endure the storm. Anyone bring earmuffs?'

Rukia reached over Ichigo to smack Kyoraku's hat into his face. 'Shut it, will you.' She turned back to Zaraki. 'Well?'

The big man shrugged again. 'We were both enjoying ourselves, I know cos I was and Abarai had this smile like so,' he gave a demonstrative leer that didn't look like anything besides his own. 'It got a bit boring, the guy couldn't even cut me. So I told him to go _Bankai_.'

'Did you take off your eye patch?' said Ichigo, remembering clearly how Kenpachi's power had skyrocketed in his battles after doing that.

'Nah, then it would have bin too easy. Anyways, it got interesting, real fun.'

'Fun, FUN?' Rukia growled, 'How fun do you think it was for poor Renji when you chopped him to bits?'

'I stopped cutting when he stopped moving,' said Kenpachi defensively.

Rukia's face, which had been red the entire time she'd been shouting, turned a dark shade of purple.

'Ooh, woah, time out,' said Kyoraku, sitting up straight suddenly. 'Nanao-chan, I think Rukia-chan needs a bit of air. Would you?'

'I understand,' said Nanao, getting up and taking Rukia softly by the shoulders. Ichigo was surprised to see that she allowed herself to be led without protest. The observation room was almost ominously silent when the door squelched shut behind them.

'Maybe I should go after them,' said Ichigo. Renji was Rukia's oldest friend after all, she could probably use his support. He made to get up, but was stopped by Kyoraku's hand on his shoulder.

'Don't, this type of situation calls for a woman's touch.'

'There's no way Nanao's closer to Rukia than I am,' he said angrily, 'I'm going.'

'If you do, she will blame you for it. It's better that she's with someone not related to the incident.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Kenpachi-kun only fought Renji-kun because you put him off.'

'That's true,' Kenpachi put in.

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot of late. 'So she'll blame me for running away from a fight, only to inadvertently cause the one that got Renji hurt.'

'Yes.'

'That's crazy!'

'Rukia-chan is angry, she's not thinking rationally at the moment,' said Kyoraku, 'Give her time to cool her head, otherwise she will say things to you that she won't mean to. And those sorts of things can't just be unsaid.'

Ichigo looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. 'Gotcha,' he said, and turned to look at the two prone captains, lying side by side separated by a thin hanging cloth. Kyoraku had never struck him as a particularly insightful person, he would have to rework his assessment of him.

The minutes ticked by as they sat, making small talk at intervals. Kenpachi seemed rather subdued, only speaking when he was spoken to. The door opened, and Ichigo turned, surprised that Rukia was back so quickly. Only it wasn't her, unless she'd suddenly grown and gone bald.

'Hey you guys,' said Matsumoto cheerfully.

'Lo,' said Ikkaku, followed closely by Yumichika. Ichigo raised a hand to acknowledge them. They sat down behind Kenpachi. 'Whewee captain, you really did a number on ol' Abarai, didn't you.'

'So un-beautiful,' Yumichika sniffed.

'Did you guys put Yachiru to bed?' the eleventh division captain asked. Ichigo looked around, now that they mentioned it, Yachiru wasn't with Kenpachi.

'How do you deal with that little monster every night?' said Ikkaku. 'Yeah, we did.'

The door opened again, to reveal Kira, Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Ichigo's eyes immediately caught Hinamori's, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. This was about Renji, not their personal problems. There would be no mention of them while they were here.

'Kira, Hinamori, taicho,' said Matsumoto, 'You all came, I'm so glad.'

'We hardly couldn't, Matsumoto-san,' said blond Kira with a smile, 'Abarai-kun has been our friend since we were in the academy together.'

'Not me,' said Hitsugaya, and sat down in the corner opposite Zaraki. Hinamori took the place next to him.

'Looks like we'll need to squeeze in more seats,' Kyoraku noted. With the exception of the ones left empty for Nanao and Rukia, there was only one seat left, next to Kenpachi. And only a tiny person could have fit there.

It turned out that he was right. Minutes later Hisagi and Iba arrived, followed closely by Urahara and Yoruichi. 'What's his status?' said Hisagi after taking a look at Renji's prone form.

'Unohana-taicho said that if he lives through the night his chances are good,' Matsumoto related back.

Ichigo had heard this before. His immediate question on hearing that had been almost exactly the same as Hisagi's now, 'Why couldn't she just use those amazing techniques she always does?'

'They shock the body with their intensity,' said Kyoraku, 'If someone is close enough to death, it can kill them. That's why they he has to get stronger, so he can endure the treatment. So if he makes it through the night, by this time tomorrow he should be A-okay.'

'That's why we're all keeping vigil,' said Matsumoto.

'What do you mean, if?' Ichigo said to Kyoraku in a low voice. 'You mean, when.'

'I honestly hope you're right, Ichigo-kun,' said Kyoraku softly.

Rukia and Nanao returned a bit after. Rukia's eyes were red; like she'd been crying, and her hair was sopping wet; like she'd been dunked face-first into a pail of freezing cold water. Perhaps Nanao had taken the concept of 'cool her head' quite literally, Ichigo thought with a smile. It must have worked, for Rukia had no more outbursts for the culprit, she just sat down next to Ichigo; shivering; and put her head on his shoulder.

The vigil continued throughout the night.

x

Working a full day after pulling an all-nighter was a new experience for Rukia, and not one she'd care to repeat anytime soon. While she had dozed a bit on Ichigo's shoulder, she hadn't got nearly enough sleep. So while the morning had none of the usual grogginess at the beginning, doing something boring (like paperwork) had her falling asleep at her seat. By the end of the day even drinking strong tea like water wasn't helping, she was falling over in involved activities. The one good thing that had come out of their endeavour was the reassurance that Renji would be fine, and back at work from tomorrow.

'Man, I'm looking forward to turning in early,' said Ichigo when they'd decided to call it a day, two hours sooner than their normal time.

'Do I look like a man to you?' she said.

He glared at her angrily. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his hand were trembling slightly.

'Sorry,' she said, 'force of habit.' She sensed that it wasn't a good time to tease him.

He shrugged, the rigidness in his stance disappearing as quickly as it had come. 'It's fine. I…oh no!'

Kyoraku and Nanao had just arrived, both looking tired but not nearly as bad as them. Rukia groaned inwardly, she'd promised Nanao yesterday that they would start practising together from today. Since they were being pushed into each other's company anyways it seemed a waste not to use the time. She hadn't known then that she would be deprived of sleep in the time in-between.

Kyoraku looked at their expressions, and chuckled. 'I see you're raring to go,' he said, his tone amused.

'Shunsui,' Ichigo groaned.

'I don't feel like it either,' said Nanao, adjusting her glasses.

'Then why're you going along with it?' said Rukia.

'May I?' said Kyoraku to Nanao with a coy grin.

'You're going to, whatever I say,' she said in a resigned tone.

'Thank you, my lovely Nanao-chan,' he said with an extravagant arms-spread bow that brought his head almost to the floor. Nanao's leather bound book knocked him down the rest of the way.

'You overgrown popinjay,' she muttered under her breath in a tone Rukia knew only too well.

Kyoraku got up slowly, rubbing his chin. 'Ooh, you're too cruel, my precious, pretty…' She raised her book again threateningly, and he quickly turned to Rukia. 'Ahem, what was your question again? Oh, never mind, I remember. It's because this is an excellent training opportunity.'

'It's not,' Rukia said angrily, 'We're all tired, very tired, there's no way we'd perform well.' Tired? They were finished.

'That's exactly why it's perfect. If ever we do have another serious war, do you think the enemy will only want to fight during working hours?'

He had a point, but Rukia found it hard to believe that there'd ever be another adversary capable of challenging them. At the very least, it would be a few centuries before that happened, and they would probably have plenty of warning. Aizen's betray had been an anomaly. The most recent other full-blown war Gotei thirteen had been involved in was the Quincy crisis of two centuries ago, and that had been simmering for decades before it finally boiled over. If that could even be called a war, it had been very one-sided.

'I hate you,' said Ichigo, and turned to her with a resigned look on his face, 'let's go.'

Rukia sighed. She wasn't going to enjoy this one little bit.

Training passed in a daze for Rukia, she was so intent on the swordplay and Kido practise that between her focus and tiredness she remembered almost none of it the next day. The first thing she realised, coming out of a death sleep, was someone's soft breath on her face. She opened her eyes slowly. Ichigo lay facing her, his face inches from hers. Once again, they'd slept in the same bed together.

Wracking her still warming up brain, she had a vague recollection of leaning against him as they rested after practise, then nothing, only a soft rocking sensation. Her cheeks went slightly pink, he must have carried her back. Had anybody seen? She reached out to touch his face. When her fingertips brushed his cheek he snorted, and she quickly withdrew her hand.

Ichigo's eyes opened one at a time. ''Morning,' he said, and gave her a faint smile.

I could get used to this, she thought, her cheeks going pinker. 'You dumb oaf, couldn't you have woken me, or at least put me in my own bed?'

'Hmph, questions so early in the morning.'

'Your breath smells. Now answer!' she said, sitting up and facing him.

He sat up as well, and ran a hand through his ridiculously orange hair. 'Well, to the first, you looked so peaceful sleeping on my lap; I didn't really want to wake you. As for the other, we are.'

'What?'

'If you'd taken as much care to notice your surroundings as my breath, we _are _in your bed.'

It was true, they were in her lieutenant's room. That was why they'd been lying so close together, her bed was quite a bit smaller than Ichigo's captain's one, being about the same size as his in the material world. 'Well, why didn't you go to your own bed?'

He started to blush, 'I put you down, and…and…'

'And what, Ichigo?'

His face was going bright red. 'Dammit Rukia, you just looked so damn cute sleeping; I wanted to watch you for a moment. Next think I knew you were onto me like the friggin Gestapo.'

What was a Gester-poe? But perhaps she was being a bit hard on him. He had carried her back in the middle of the night after all, him being at least as tired as she'd been. 'Sorry, and …thanks,' she said grudgingly.

The softness in his eyes made her chest unbearably tight. 'Anytime, Rukia.'

'Idiot,' she said, looking away.

The door burst open, and Kiyone and Sentaro flew inside. 'See, I told they'd be here,' said Kiyone triumphantly, 'That's five hundred mon you owe me.'

'Damn, I thought it would be the captain's room, he's got a bigger bed,' grumbled Sentaro.

'You don't understand a woman's mind. After we've used one room, we need try another. Her room was obviously going to be the next one.'

Ichigo and Rukia stared at them. 'What are you doing here?' said Rukia, taken aback by their sudden intrusion.

'You were sleeping in again, so we came to wake you,' said Kiyone, 'By the way, can I be the godmother to your first child.'

'And can I be the godfather,' said Sentaro quickly.

'HUH?' said Ichigo and Rukia together.

'It was my idea first, don't steal,' said Kiyone angrily, shaking her fist at the taller man, 'And you'd be a useless godfather.'

'Yeah, well you'd be useless godmother,' said Sentaro, copying her stance. Rukia mentally rolled her eyes, another loud fight was about to begin.

Apparently Ichigo sensed this too. 'Out,' he said loudly, pointing to the door.

They scurried to attention. 'Yes, taicho.'

'Absolutely taicho.'

'Try not to take to long, if you feel like another round.'

'If you raise her back just a little, like so, you can increase the stim…'

'OUT!' Ichigo shouted, his head _and _neck red. Finally they left, scampering out nearly as quickly as they'd come, and slamming the door behind them. He turned back to her, 'Well, I guess I'd better go clean up, and get some fresh clothes.'

'And brush your teeth,' she said with a grin.

'And that,' he agreed, getting up and crossing the floor. 'See you at the office,' he said before closing the door behind him.

Today would be just another day, as Ichigo had said, at the office. It would be filled with paperwork, filing and other menial tasks. But that didn't phase her, in fact she was very much looking forward to it.

For she would be sharing it with him.

x

Kyoraku Shunsui sipped the green tea politely, facing Yamamoto across the low table. He really didn't care for the stuff, but the captain-commander loved the ceremony. So for the sake of their sort of old student-teacher relationship he humoured the old man once in a while by participating. Besides which, it was the best way of talking to him outside their respective stations.

'I've been having interesting conversations with Shiba-taicho and Urahara-taicho,' Yamamoto was saying.

'And?'

'It's as we suspected, he is who we thought he might be.'

'Was there ever any doubt?'

'The evidence is conclusive,' said Yamamoto, 'Shiba shared her family records with me, and collaborating them with Urahara's research there could be no question.'

'Still, after what happen four hundred years ago-'

'You'll have to speak to Urahara-taicho if you want the details, they're long; boring and I couldn't care to remember them.'

Kyoraku smiled, setting his cup down. 'Do you remember the first time we saw him, standing tall and proud, fending off the most powerful execution device ever created; uncaring that he was incurring the wrath of half a dozen captains. All that mattered to him was saving a girl who he'd only known for a few short months. I wasn't sure if I should laugh at the absurdity of it, or cheer for one of the most stupidly brave things I've ever seen. I thought it might be him, even then.'

'I was a little distracted at the time,' Yamamoto growled, 'By your and Jushiro's apparent treachery.'

'Ah well, it all turned out for the best in the end,' Kyoraku laughed.

'You realise what this means for the two of them?'

'Of course.'

Yamamoto opened his eyes ever so slightly, 'My boy, I'm warning you, I know how you like to meddle. I forbid you to say anything to either of them. You know what sort of complications could arise.'

'Bit late now,' said Kyoraku under his breath.

x

_Day-amn man, you got no butt. Jes' a __**crack **__at the back!_

(Chad, Orihime and Ishida are sitting on the school roof together.)

Orihime: Now that Kurosaki-kun's gone, don't you guys feel like something's missing. Like… Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida: I don't care about that, I'm just worried that all these cool gestures I've been practising to perform after my Quincy moves will be going to waste.

Orihime: Don't worry Ishida-kun, we think they're cool.

Ishida: Great!

Chad: Very cool.

Orihime: Super duper cool.

Chad: Totally appropriate.

Orihime: Amazingly elegant. Almost… feminine.

Ishida: (hanging his head low) You guys are mocking me, aren't you.

Orihime: (shaking with laughter) It's just that you try too hard, Ishida-kun. It shows.

Chad: (giving a rare smile) Almost like the underdog complex.

Ishida: (finally snaps): I may now have a whooping great sword, or an amazing Bankai. But I have Quincy bow abilities. Which are kind-of cool, sorta, some of the time. Come to think of it, I do have a sword. It does bear an uncanny resemblance to a lightsaber, but that's besides the point. And I fight powerful enemies, granted the battles I win never really effect the storyline. But I am capable of slowing down the significant enemies, so there!

Chad: Real inferiority complex.

Orihime: (sadly) Pity I can't heal that.

x


	23. Kenpachi Confesses

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 22: Kenpachi Confesses**

Rukia and Ichigo were just outside their office eating their lunch, sitting on the raised veranda with their legs dangling above the ground. Hers were anyway. It was a habit they'd gotten into, eating all their meals together. As if they didn't see each other enough during the day.

'You'll be pleased to know,' said Ichigo through a mouthful of food, 'I've organised our leave for four days, from the 17th to the 20th of this month.'

'Who said I wanted to come with you?' Rukia groused, and reached into her bento for another rice ball. Last night had been a bit rough, since it had been Shiba Ganju's promotion party with all the lieutenants. She'd come for appearances, but she really wasn't close to any of the other lieutenants besides Nanao.

'Yeah right. I'd have liked to take more time, but I haven't built up much yet. We'll leave early the day before.'

Shinigami got one day leave for every six days of work. Fortunately for Rukia she still had over a week owed to her, even with those four days spent training taken into account.

'Don't talk with you mouth full, idiot,' she said.

'Huur,' he mumbled, stuffing the last of his bento into his mouth and packing it away. 'Loots hoe hee Hen Hahee.'

She punched him in the jaw. Ichigo, after gagging for a moment, finally swallowed and came up with his eyes watering. 'DAMMIT MIDGET, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!'

'Maybe next time you'll remember your manners,' said Rukia firmly, folding her arms over her chest. 'Now, say what you meant to say, clearly this time.'

Ichigo growled angrily, then exhaled slowly and said, 'Lets go see Kenpachi, there's something I want to talk to him about.'

'Wouldn't after work be better?'

'We have training with Shunsui and Nanao.'

He stood up, sliding his zanpakutou back into place in his sash. Rukia watched him do it, staring at the beautiful scabbard. She'd been told that it was a gift from Kyoraku, but had never really looked at it before. It really was a work of art, it made her working model (which had been commissioned by her brother) look plain and dull by comparison. It was hard not to feel a little jealous.

'Let's go,' he said, and flash-stepped away, hopping from roof to roof. After a moment she set off after him.

'So, you're feeling up to a rematch now?' she said when she drew alongside him.

'It's not that. It's just, well, a few things don't add up.'

'What do you…' They passed a patrol in 2nd division uniforms. They were all mounted on boars, and trying to ride them (though most weren't doing very well). 'WHAT!'

'Ganju,' said Ichigo, 'He must be adding his flavour to the patrol corps. We're here.'

The arrived at the eleventh division barracks (it was no use going to the office, nobody was ever there). There was a brawl going on outside, although it seemed to involve only fists. Inside there were three main groups, those huddling in circles drinking, those practising their swordsmanship, and a group with tables and chairs who were going through the paperwork. She would have guessed them to be the seated officers, except that there weren't twenty of them, more like forty. Rukia recognised Ikkaku and Yumichika in that group, Ikkaku was so covered in bandages that only his eyes were clear.

'Yo,' said Ichigo, walking up to them. 'What happened to you?'

'Captain ordered him to do the days paperwork,' said Yumichika, raising his head above a pile of papers, 'And this bright spark wanted to fight for it.'

'Ah,' said Rukia, 'Bad idea.'

'It was worth it,' said Ikkaku.

'He needed half his blood replaced,' Yumichika whispered loudly.

'Still worth it,' said Ikkaku stubbornly.

'Where can I find Kenpachi?' said Ichigo.

'The captain's outside in the courtyard training the new recruits. He'll be glad you've come.'

'I didn't come to fight him,' Ichigo muttered as he walked out, Rukia followed close behind.

As they rounded the corner of the barracks, ominous sounds of shouting; yelping and wood striking bone filled the air. Kenpachi was surrounded by men wielding wooden katanas, all trying to hit him. But he was defending and countering, even when he seemed to have no view of the coming attack. Scattered around were groaning men nursing bruises, and as they watched more were pulled away after Kenpachi decked them.

'Come on, you maggots,' Kenpachi was shouting, 'You're useless, the lot of you. HIT ME!'

_'Oheio_,' said a voice above them. They looked up to see Yachiru sitting on the edge of the roof. 'Ken-chan's teaching them how to play.'

'That's an interesting way of testing them,' said Rukia, 'Good thing we don't do that at the thirteenth hey Ichigo. Ichigo?'

He had just picked up a fallen katana, and was testing it in his hand. Then he flash-stepped towards Kenpachi. Rukia shook her head, he was such a show-off.

Ichigo attacked fast, sliding in between two burly recruits and stabbing at his midsection. Kenpachi must have sensed that he had a serious opponent at last, for he let off a burst of reitsu that sent the recruits around him flying in all directions. He engaged Ichigo deftly, blocking and attacking, a grin forming on his scarred face.

He pushed her captain back, 'Now _that's _what I'm talking about. You come for our rematch, Ichigo?'

'Not a chance, there's a few things I wanted to ask you.'

'Boo,' the big man pouted, 'All right, shoot.'

Around them the dazed recruits were starting to get up.

'You said that you beat Renji while still using your eye patch,' said Ichigo.

'Yeah, so?'

'But I drew with you with just my _Shikai_! I know it's stronger than Renji's, but its not that much stronger. And what about that fifth Espada you killed?'

'I wonder,' said Kenpachi, 'I dunno. Maybe I was having an off day.'

'Of course you know!' Rukia put in, 'Does it have something to do with what you were talking about with Urahara?'

He frowned at her, then turned back to Ichigo. 'I'll make you a deal. Beat me, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know.'

'…Alright, fine.'

'Go Ken-chan,' Yachiru cried.

'Wait,' said Rukia, 'If you want to fight, you have to have another captain refereeing, that's the rule.' It wasn't so much the rules she was worried about as much as not wanting Ichigo to end up like Renji had, after his encounter with Kenpachi.

'Gah, who would be strong enough to do that?' Kenpachi complained, 'And I'm not having the old man!'

'I know someone,' said Ichigo.

x

Ichigo stood facing his big opponent, adjusting his grip on his unreleased zanpakutou. The rules were being read in the background, but he wasn't listening to them. They were in the eighth division training grounds, which had been cleared of spectators. Nearly the entire eleventh division had turned up to watch, as well as many others. Ichigo hadn't had a problem with it, but Kyoraku; who was refereeing; had turned them all away.

'A captain's true power should be kept secret,' he had explained. So the only ones watching besides him were the lieutenants; Rukia, Nanao and Yachiru.

'This'll be fun,' said Kenpachi.

Ichigo felt a jolt of bile rise from his stomach. He released his zanpakutou, he had no doubt that this man would walk all over him with a sealed blade, and swallowed.

Kyoraku had been going over the rules with uncharacteristic diligence, now that he was finished he gave them both hard looks. 'I don't expect you to refrain from cutting each other. But hold back on killing and crippling strikes. I'm watching you both, especially you,' he said pointedly to Kenpachi. 'If I have to intervene, this fight is over. You may begin.'

'That would suck,' Kenpachi mused aloud. 'Ya ready, Ichigo?'

'Sure.'

Kenpachi charged in, hard and fast. Ichigo caught his strike, but was pushed back on his heels several meters by the sheer force of the blow. A small crack appeared on Zangetsu where it had been hit, Ichigo's eyes widened. Then he had to defend quickly as Zaraki dived in, slicing at his neck. This time the big man's blade cut a notch in his zanpakutou.

Ichigo pulled back, but Kenpachi wasn't letting him go and followed immediately. They clashed blades, and clashed again in a flurry of furious swordsmanship. Bits flew off Zangetsu. Then Kenpachi hit one of the deeper notches, and cut nearly to the core of the weapon.

_How is he so strong? _Ichigo wondered, gritting his teeth to absorb the shock of yet another blow. _He wasn't nearly this powerful when we fought_. He considered the possibility of Kenpachi growing in power according to the strength of his opponent, but that was a laughable concept. Sure, he docked his own abilities to draw out his fights, but there was no way that kind of ability could exist. Right?

Kenpachi pushed him back with his sword. 'C'mon Ichigo, this is pathetic. You haven't attacked me once, and at this rate your swords gonna break. Bring on your _Bankai _already!'

He hadn't needed it to defeat him last time, but then the old Kenpachi to the new Kenpachi was like Nagasaki compared with Hiroshima. Similar, but so much more destructive. There was no way he was going to last at the rate he was going, so he raised Zangetsu and said _'Ban-kai. Tense Zangetsu._'

'That's better,' said Kenpachi as the air whipped past his face, and pulled off his eye patch. Immediately his spiritual pressure rocketed up.

Some time later, when Rukia had finished applying the dressing to his midsection, Ichigo got up and walked to where Kenpachi was sitting. He hadn't yet dressed his many cuts, the one down his shoulder was bleeding particularly badly. If it hurt the big man was giving no sign of it.

'Spill the beans Kenpachi,' said Ichigo, 'I won.'

He'd had to use his hollow mask in the end to clinch it, for although he was faster with his Bankai he'd found it all but impossible to inflict anything but shallow wounds on the man. Kenpachi had far more experience in Zanjutsu, and greater _reitsu _than he did in _Bankai _form.

'Meh, can't be helped, gentleman's agreement and all,' said Kenpachi. 'Okay, here goes.'

Ichigo frowned at the word 'gentleman', and tried to imagine Kenpachi in a Tux. Rukia drew alongside him, as did Kyoraku, and then Nanao. They were curious too, it seemed.

'I joined Gotei thirteen 'cause I'd gotten too strong to fight anyone in Rukongai. The captain I beat was a right weakling, but still the best fight I'd had in a while. Thing is, I'd gotten too strong, period.

'I started looking fer ways to weaken myself before fights. I'd train fer days with no breaks, so I'd be tired when I fought. I starved and dehydrated myself. I put bells in me hair so people could hear me comin'. Even then, the battles was too easy. And since none of the other captains would fight me, it was getting real boring.

'Then just over a century ago, a new captain joined Gotei thirteen.'

'Urahara,' Rukia guessed.

Kenpachi nodded, 'He started that whole research and development thingy. It's trash mostly, but I took a chance that he could help me. Turned out he could.

'We started off with some power-draining powder that could be made into a shake. But that took forever to make, I was drinking it far faster than he could make it. And it wasn't ideal, until the effect wore off I was a weakling. So we tried something different. He made this here eye patch, I'm not sure how he did it, I just know that it works. Not just this one, a whole set on varying levels. Took him a year and a bit to get it right, I owed him big-time.'

'That's what you meant, the debt that you owed him,' Rukia exclaimed.

'Don't interrupt,' Kenpachi growled. 'Anyway, some time after that he was framed for the whole hollowfying captains fiasco. I offered to help, but he turned me down. Said he didn't want the whole chamber 46 butchered. Pity. Anyways, he kept in touch, I kept him informed about what was going on here. He told me of course about ol' Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Found it kinda hard to suspect the first one.

'Nothing much happened for the next century, until you and your crew showed up,' he said, nodding in Ichigo's direction. 'Urahara contacted me, and asked me to help train you.'

'Train, train?' said Ichigo loudly, 'No way in hell that was training, you nearly killed me!'

'Come off it,' Kenpachi barked, shocking Ichigo to silence. 'Battle teaches you far faster than any exercises and sword drills, and we had very little time. I stayed on your trail since you got into Seireitei so that other captains or lieutenants went after you. Because of my reputation they considered you already dead, they left you alone even though you were the strongest.

'It was good luck that you landed right at Ikkaku's feet, he was a good first battle for you, it allowed me to form a good gauge of your strength. Stronger than most lieutenants, but nowhere near that of a captain. I didn't expect Abarai to go for you so soon after that, I thought about stopping him. But I figured you could take him, and you didn't disappoint.'

'You were the next one I fought,' said Ichigo, 'But you were a lot weaker then than you are now, even with your eye patch off. Why?'

'Remember what I said about the power-draining shakes? I hadn't used them for a while, but I still had some left. I lowered my level to about that of the weakest captain before I attacked you.

'In the beginning you were a big disappointment. Hell, you couldn't cut me even at that level, and you kept running like a bitch. And when you did get it together you got too cocksure about being able to cut me. There was no way someone like you was going to beat a captain. So I broke your sword and made the smallest wound that I could to incapacitate you.'

'Wait,' said Ichigo, 'If I hadn't got up then, what would you have done?'

'Called the fourth division to take you into custody,' said Kenpachi, 'Then moved on to plan B. Urahara and Tessai would have had to come to Soul Society, and then with me and Yoruichi we'd have stopped the execution. Turned out that the execution date was pushed forward so much that that wouldn't have worked. Urahara wanted you to be the one to save Kuchiki, he felt that there was a special connection or summing between you two. Turns out he was right, you got up.'

'And then you tackled me with full power, nearly killing me in the process!' There was no way that bit had been training.

'Not full power Ichigo, remember I was still being drained. Thing is, I hadn't had a good match in decades. I couldn't _not _test you properly! And you can't say that bit didn't help you in the end.'

'Crazy bastard,' said Ichigo, turning away to face Kyoraku and Rukia. 'Well, I guess that's what I wanted to know. Looks like I owe Urahara more than I thought.'

'All your debts to him have been repaid,' said Rukia, 'He was the one who caused the whole mess in the first place. Him and Aizen.'

'I guess,' said Ichigo, thinking of the Vizords and the Hougyoku. Everything was so complicated he had no idea who owed who what anymore.

'Well, since we're here already, lets all get practising,' said Kyoraku.

Ichigo groaned.

x

The next few days passed quickly. They had to send in their swords on one of them to the twelfth division, to make them able to open and close senkaimon gates. It just meant that that evening they practised Kido. Ichigo was getting more proficient, even managing a level thirty one hado (with incantation).

Renji had suffered a lot from his defeat by Kenpachi. Sure, his wounds had healed, but between that and his loss to Hitsugaya his confidence had been totally shot. Ichigo, Ikkaku and the crew took him drinking one night, but that only served to make him more melancholic. Hopefully he would snap out of it soon, Rukia had no idea what to do about him.

Life in the thirteenth went on, much the same as before. They had a batch of new recruits, Kiyone and Sentaro were fighting about who got to be responsible for them. They certainly helped to make days at the office interesting. Rukia also had more something to look forward to, she hadn't seen her friends in the material world for a month now, and Ichigo's family was always a lot of fun.

On the morning of the 16th they finished the days paperwork early, ate a hasty lunch, requisitioned a pair of hell butterflies and made their way towards the nearest exit. Ichigo, in his ignorance, had thought that they could open a gate from anywhere. Seireitei's defences, as Rukia explained to him, prevented that except in specially designated areas.

'By the way, Ichigo,' said Rukia, while they were waiting for the fifth division members kido specialists to lower the seals on the area, 'I get that we have your families whole celebration tomorrow, but what about the other three days after that?'

'Well, that's a Friday, Saturday and a Sunday,' said Ichigo, ticking off on his fingers, 'So I'm sure that Ishida and the others will be up to doing stuff. I'll give them a call when we get there.'

'Well, what will we do?'

'I dunno, go see a movie or something. You ever played mini-golf?'

'How about we go to the beach?' said Rukia, her eyes shining.

Ichigo looked at her suspiciously, 'Have you ever been to one before? I mean, you're kinda pale.'

She flushed angrily. 'Shut up, I used to read holiday pamphlets when I was bored, waiting for hollows in Karakura town,' she admitted, 'That's where I always wanted to go. Can we, pwetty pwease?' she said, imitating her chappy gikongan.

He shuddered. 'Don't talk like that, I'll mention it to the others.'

'Idiot, you'd better do more than just mention it!'

'We'll go, dumbass, I promise,' he said with a smirk.

'Good,' she said. At that point the leader of the kido team indicated that they were finished. 'Shall I do the honours?' Opening gates required a skill with kido to focus them that she didn't think he possessed yet.

'Go for it.'

So Rukia, for the first time ever, raised her zanpakutou and summoned a _senkaimon _gate.

x

It was less than half an hour until the new day, and Hinamori stood just inside the east gate of Seireitei, her eyes wide and frightened. In her hand she held a note, crumpled and worn from being folded and read so many times. She knew the words on it off by heart by now.

Lieutenant Hinamori Momo, we know that you wish to see Captain Kurosaki Ichigo dead. Our goals are compatible. If you wish to know more, be outside the east gate under the bell-tower at midnight. Come alone.

Meeting with them was treason, she knew. Just raising a blade against a captain of Soul Society was punishable by death. She could face soul destruction or even damnation if she went through with it.

She was torn. Aizen had been the father she'd never had, and Kurosaki had killed him. Therefore she had hated him. But she knew that Aizen had betrayed them all, and tried to kill her (not that she wouldn't have gladly given her life had he but asked). And Kurosaki wasn't a bad person, she'd observed him during their time in Hueco Mundo. He was inexperienced, brash, overly outspoken, and sometimes arrogant. But there was a genuineness about him, and a care for people that shone through.

She'd known why she'd been sent on the Hueco Mundo mission even before Kurosaki had said anything. Captain Hitsugaya had correctly guessed it, and warned her. Yamamoto had wanted to take the opportunity to bump off a useless lieutentant who was an embarrassment to Gotei thirteen. But despite his orders and the way she'd acted, believing the entire time she was going to die on that cold sandy plane, Kurosaki had given her another chance.

'Oh Kami, what should I do?' she wailed aloud.

What would her friends say? She pictured them in her mind, imagining their voices.

Matsumoto came first. 'Hmm, well it's always a shame to let good men go to waste. And that Ichigo boy is pretty hot!'

'No, Rangiku!' she squeaked, her face going red.

Renji appeared, staring at her hard. 'Aizen betrayed us all,' he said, 'What choice is there?'

'You always make it sound so simple, Abarai-kun,' she said sadly, 'But it isn't, not for me.'

Next was Kira. 'I was betrayed too, by my captain,' he sighed, his blond head hanging.

Of course, his captain had been Ichimaru Gin, the snake face. 'Carry on,' she prompted.

'It was hard for me to deal with in the beginning, very hard. But I realised something. You can't keep living in the sunshine of the past. Things change, people change. And sometimes those we thought were our friends, or in our case mentors, only keep us for the sake of convenience.' His tone softened, 'It hurts when the truth comes out, it always does. We just have to keep on living, and work through our pain.'

'Will it ever go away, Kira-kun?'

He didn't respond. Maybe he didn't know.

Her shoulders sagged, she couldn't do it. Kira was right, she had to remember to thank him the next time she saw him. She couldn't keep living in Aizen's shadow, she had to stop being controlled by his shade. She was a Gotei thirteen lieutenant, she couldn't willingly participate in treason. Besides which she owed Kurosaki her life, that counted for something for sure.

So she wasn't going to go along with this shady group of assassins. But what to do now?

Matsumoto popped up again, 'You'd made up your mind before, Momo-chan,' she said wisely, 'You just didn't know why you had.'

'Thanks,' she said uncertainly, 'But what should about this note?'

'Baka, you know the rules, report it Hinamori!' said Hitsugaya, appearing in her head.

'I've left it too late to assemble a team to capture them,' she reasoned, 'And if they catch even a whiff of other shinigami they'll slip away, we have no idea what to look for.'

The other option was obvious, she could almost see Hitsugaya's teal eyes widen in horror, 'No, Hinamori, it's too dangerous…'

'Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun,' she said, brushing his image away with her hand. She squared her shoulders, 'But this is something that I have to do.'

At the same time, what if she failed? She had to make some sort of allowance for that situation.

'Kaiwan,' she called out loudly.

A deep shady behind a building moved, then stood up to its towering height with dizzying speed. Kaiwan, the guardian of Blue Stream (east) gate, was a muscular giant with spiny black hair; a hook nose; small eyes and a four part beard and moustache. He looked fierce, but Hinamori knew him to be quite gentle and withdrawn. She'd known him years ago, when she'd been commuting between the Shinigami academy and her home in Rukongai on her holidays. He was another one who had been manipulated by Aizen.

'You were talking to yourself,' he rumbled.

'It's the first sign of madness, I know,' she said, 'Can I ask you an important favour?'

'As long as it's within my power.'

'Thanks, you're the best,' she said, flashing a smile at him, and handed him the note she'd received. 'If I don't return by tomorrow, give this to Kurosaki-taicho. He'll know what it means.'

'You're doing something dangerous, aren't you?' said Kaiwan, looking down at the tiny note in his hand.

'I am,' she said.

'Take care.'

'I will,' she said, and flash stepped away into the darkness of Rukongai.

x

_A/N: It's back to the real world for the next chapter, yay, haven't been there for a while (since chapter 3!)_

_It took me a while to write the Zaraki confession scene, since I had to cross-reference it carefully to the manga. I think it's believable, certainly more believable than Kenpachi's hugely fluctuating power level. A few more things I should mention in regards to that._

_- Yoruichi had no idea at the time that Zaraki was on their side, because Urahara (typically) hadn't told her.  
- Zaraki taking off his eye patch was _not _part of the plan.  
- Following Ichigo's training, Zaraki's role was to create enough of a disturbance to lure Aizen, Tousen and Gin away at the time of the rescue. Since only Tousen of the three would have been at the execution, Zaraki went after him.  
- He picked up Orihime and rescued Ishida and the crew to help create confusion (Aaarggh, the evil Ryoka are loose!)_

_Still, I imagine that even with all the tying up there are a few loose ends. Hey, I'm putting an entirely different twist on an existing piece, it's hard work people! Seriously though, if you think anything needs clarity, let me know and I'll get back to you._


	24. Where Rain Once Fell

_A/N: Been a while since I've updated. Between my birthday, a writing course, job applications, starting a martial art and preparing a talk I've had a bit on my plate. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, Empire total war (amazing game!) Regardless, I should have updated sooner, sorry about that. To make up, partially, this is a longer chapter than I'd normally post._

_*Apologies to those who believe in the American legal system, but it's still messed up._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 23: Where Rain Once Fell**

The sun was shining brightly the morning of the seventeenth, as the Kurosaki family plus Rukia made their way up the tall hill. Rukia hummed happily as she swung the picnic basket between her hands, while Ichigo trudged along beside her, hands in his pockets. Karin, who had her thumbs tucked under the straps of her backpack, glanced at them and gave a knowing smile.

'Oh look,' said Yuzu, pointing to the top of the hill. 'That's the spot we first saw Rukia-nee.'

'What's he doing there?' said Ichigo.

Rukia followed his gaze. At the place where she'd waved to Ichigo and his family exactly a year ago was a tall Caucasian with a digital camera taking photographs of the surrounding land. He wore a bright yellow button up with flowers all over it.

'Looks like a tourist,' said Karin. 'Don't accept if he tries to give you money.'

'I like his shirt,' Isshin mused, fingers framing his chin. 'Looks Hawaiian.'

'Don't even think about it,' Ichigo warned.

'What are you talking about?' said Rukia.

'One time he tried to mug an old bloke for his hat.'

'It was a nice hat,' said Isshin defensively, 'And I put in my shirt as my half of the wager.'

'And that gives you an excuse to start a fight in the middle of the park?' said Karin, rolling her eyes.

'So, he took an old man's hat?' said Rukia, raising her eyebrows.

'Nah,' said Ichigo with a smirk, 'Turned out that he was a retired Muay Thai sensei, he beat the crap out of this loser.'

'It was a near thing,' said Isshin.

'Please, he owned you so badly I'll bet they heard you in Tokyo.'

'Then he took his pants as well, leaving him to limp home in his underwear,' said Karin with an identical expression to her older brother. 'Served him right.'

'That was too harsh,' Yuzu protested.

'It's alright Yuzu, daddy can take it,' said Isshin, sniffing bravely.

'You were asking for it,' said Karin.

Rukia had barely noticed that during the conversation they had scaled the hill, she gave a start as she realised that they were passing the tourist in the garish shirt. He nodded awkwardly as they passed and said, _'O-hei-o go-zai-ma-su_.'

'Oh, he speaks Japanese. Ask him if he does any martial arts,' she said, nudging Ichigo. Since he was almost exactly the same height and build as Ichigo's father she was curious to see who would win.

'You ask him,' he retorted.

'Ichigo, a lady just asked you a boon, how could you be so uncouth as to refuse,' said Isshin dramatically.

'She isn't a lady, she's my lieutenant dammit. I'm the one who orders her around.'

'You wish,' said Rukia, folding her arms.

'I think you should do it, Ichi-nii,' said Yuzu timidly.

Ichigo pursed his lips, managing somehow to remind her of a frog. 'Fine.' He turned to the tourist. 'Hey you!'

The young man, who had been watching them curiously through striking blue eyes, twitched at Ichigo's harsh tone. 'Er, _kon-ni-chi-wa_.' His speech was slow, as though he was unsure of the syllables.

'You do anything, you train in a dojo for any martial art?'

_'Kon-ni-chi-wa_?'

'It's useless,' said Karin, 'He probably just picked up a little Japanese from the travel magazines. Either that or he's mentally retarded.'

'Whatever, I'll get through to him,' said Ichigo, and made a Karate stance. 'Do-you-do-Karate?' he said slowly, using universal sign-language, and finishing off by demonstrating a pulley-punch.

The tourist shook his head and said an English word. When Ichigo indicated that he didn't understand, he pocketed his camera and raised his arms with his elbows in and fists to his cheeks; his feet spread wide with his left slightly forward. Although he wasn't nearly as cut as most Shinigami, it was clear that he trained a fair bit.

'Kickboxing,' said Ichigo, 'That's a slightly tamer version of Muay Thai.' He turned to his father, 'Aren't you glad you didn't challenge him?'

'But it's such a beautiful shirt,' said Isshin, staring greedily at it.

Karin kicked him in the shins. He fell like a tree to the floor, clutching his leg. The tourist blinked and stared, but otherwise no-one reacted.

'Let's go,' said Karin, grabbing Isshin's collar and dragging him away.

Yuzu bowed politely to the tourist, 'So sorry about the trouble.'

'He can't understand you,' said Ichigo, giving a salute-wave to indicate that they were going.

'Um, _say-o-na-ra_,' said the tourist, giving a short bow. He made the mistake of pronouncing say instead of sai.

_'Sayonara_,' Rukia corrected him, before turning back to Ichigo.

The tourist watched them go, wondering what in the world had been going on that he'd missed. What a strange family, where the daughter abused the father and everybody took it for normal. Was it that common in this country? It was a pity he hadn't been able to communicate to them that he'd only just started kickboxing informally and hadn't achieved any rank yet. He took out his camera to take a few more shots as the group started on the shallow downhill on the other side.

Rukia kept pace with Ichigo, watching the birds circle above them, high and free. The land was different to Soul Society, not so much in the lay of it as in the habitation. Here it was all urbanised. Still, it wasn't entirely unpleasant to look at.

'Hey Ichigo,' she said.

'Hey yourself,' he replied.

'What exactly does a human resource manager do?'

Last night Isshin had called a family meeting regarding the duties of each person, and that was the job Rukia had been given.

'They just make sure that everybody's happy, I guess,' said Ichigo.

'Well, are you happy, Ichigo?'

The question seemed to catch him by surprise, for he took a moment before he answered. 'I think I am, Rukia,' he said, his tone surprisingly unguarded. 'I was lost for such a long time, trapped in a feeling of helplessness. But that was before I met you.'

'Ichigo,' she said softly, unable to find words to respond with.

'I'm so glad to have you two back,' Yuzu interrupted them, much to Rukia's relief. 'It's been lonely without Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee.'

Rukia smiled and started chatting with her, while Ichigo sulked. Then the hairs on the back of her head started to quiver, and a shiver ran up her spine. She knew the feeling, it was the first sign that a hollow was about to materialise. Since she'd felt it so strongly even with a Gigai buffering it must be close; or stronger than a regular hollow; or both.

'Ichigo,' she warned.

'Hollow?' he said. He must have sensed it too, proof that his training was paying off. Or he recognised her tone.

'Yeah.'

She reached into the small pocket over her breast, and pulled out two green gikongan. One was a regular Chappy, for her, the other was Kon who they'd borrowed from the twelfth division outpost that had used to be the Urahara Shoken. Ichigo didn't trust the other mod-souls, even the others besides Chappy. For his part, Kon seemed happy to be having a break from the place. They had his lion-pushie body packed, but had taken him out of it earlier because he'd refused to shut up.

'That had better be Kon,' said Ichigo, looking at the one she held out to him suspiciously.

'Of course it is,' she said.

In actual fact she had no idea which was which, but they couldn't afford to stall with a hollow on its way. It had most likely sensed Ichigo's families latent spirit power and was targeting them. With no guarantee that the resident shinigami would arrive quickly enough, they had to take immediate action. They swallowed the hard candy like pills, and their spirits separated from their bodies.

'Wow,' said Karin, 'That's kinda cool. But also rather weird, there's now two of each of you.'

'Pyon,' said Ichigo's body, feeling at its hair.

'Pyon?' said Ichigo, his eyes widening, 'DAMMIT RUKIA, that's not Kon.'

'Pyon, I feel pwetty nice,' said Ichigo's body, running a hand up and down its chest. That hand was straying dangerously close to its groin. Karin's eyebrows shot up, and Isshin quickly put his hands over Yuzu's eyes.

'Stop that, you pervert,' cried Ichigo, grabbing his body's hands and trying to wrestle them away.

'Now that is reaaaly weird,' said Karin.

'Rukia, help me dammit,' said Ichigo loudly.

'Don't worry about it, we have work to do,' said Rukia, opening her top slightly to look at the Summer Snowdrop reitsu-sealing tattoo on her chest. It was the first time she'd worn one.

'There is no way this is alright,' said Ichigo, struggling with his body on the floor.

'Pyon, I'll tickle you, pyon,' said Chappy, and proceeded to do just that.

'Ha ha ha ha -stop- ha ha ha -tha- ha ha -that!'

Then Rukia noticed her body, with Kon in it. He had one hand on her breast, and was busy unzipping the back of her pale pink dress with the other. 'Nee-san, beautiful nee-san,' he was saying, 'I never thought this day would come when I was in you.'

Karin's mouth dropped open like a fish. Isshin gasped and used one arm to cover Yuzu's eyes, and the other for his own, with his fingers cracked open over one eye.

'…on second thought it might be better to first get the right mods into the right bodies,' Rukia concluded.

Meanwhile the tourist was examining a photo he'd just taken, down the hill at the family group, on the preview screen. He furrowed his dark eyebrows as he took in the small figures. For some reason his camera had blurred the teenage couple, making there appear to be transparent copies of them; only just visible. The strangest thing was that they were in a different position to the original pair, and wearing black. He sighed, the salesman must have ripped him off with a faulty model, and pressed the delete button.

In the distance a tree was ripped in half for no apparent reason, sending dust and leaves splaying high into the air. The tourist shook his head, this truly was a strange land.

x

_Byakuya stood high above a small town, facing a hollow of incredible power. Despite being only two meters tall, it was unlike anything he'd ever faced before, patterned with red demonic designs over its half-white half-black armour. Under Byakuya's arm, Rukia lay unconscious and wounded. Somehow he knew that if she'd lost against this opponent he would likely lose as well. But that made no sense, he was far stronger than her._

_It wasn't just her he was defending, far below another woman lay in the rubble, bruised and bleeding. Hisana, the love of his life. But that was impossible, Hisana had died of illness. And she'd never joined Gotei thirteen, never worn a shihakusho. Yet somehow his dream-self knew her as a fifth seat in the tenth division._

_'Defeating a captain wasn't difficult,' said the hollow, 'How do you think you, a mere lieutenant will fare?'_

_Wait, he was a lieutenant here? Sure enough, he had no haori. There was an armband on his left, but for some reason he couldn't lift his arm to check what division number it was. If he was a lieutenant, did that mean he didn't have his Bankai?_

_'Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi,' he heard his mouth say, as he dropped his sword. It was a strange feeling, being a spectator in his own body. Even still, it was a relief that he had this power. 'Scatter,' he said, the skyscraper swords dissolving into innumerable blades. He indicated with his hand, and they surged towards the hollow. But it was strange, there seemed to be far fewer than he would normally command. Was his power being sealed because he was in the material world? His other-self seemed to know that it wasn't._

_The hollow didn't even move as the blades engulfed him. After a few moments he burst free of the seething mass of churning. He wasn't even cut. 'Is that it?' he said._

_Come on Byakuya thought desperately, use your annhilationscape! But his other-self just stood there, shocked._

_'My turn,' said the hollow, and disappeared and appeared right in front of him. Byakuya had no time to react before a glowing white fist ripped through chest. Sudden, terrible, ripping pain. But it was muted, not nearly as intense as he would have expected it to be, as though it were the memory of pain rather than pain itself. Rukia fell from his limp arm, blood burst from his mouth and nose. He could feel his body shutting down. 'Now I feed. Be glad, shinigami, for you will be the first today. The women will be joining you shortly.' The hollow opened its mouth, exposing surprisingly normal teeth._

_Then he was away, pulled off the killing fist. The figure carrying him swept down to catch Rukia before she hit the ground. Blood pumped out the gaping wound that pulsed agonisingly, his vision was darkening. Only when he'd been set down did he see his rescuers face. Ichigo, in Bankai form, staring down at him with shocked eyes. He looked different to the young man Byakuya knew, older, more mature, something else. His other-self smiled and tried to speak, but couldn't form words with no air. They both knew he was too late._

_His vision was almost totally black now, he could barely see anything, and his hearing was dull and muted. The ground beneath him felt as soft as feathers. Ichigo said something, but he couldn't catch it. Probably some lie about him going to be alright. He shook his head and glanced over to where Hisana lay nearby, then looked back at Ichigo. He nodded, and clasped his hand firmly. Byakuya could feel himself sinking, being swallowed by a sea of oblivion. He concentrated on the firmness in his hand. There was no more pain._

Byakuya woke with a start, drenched with sweat. He put a hand to his chest, thank goodness, there was no hole. It had just been a dream, a vivid; horrifying dream.

'You awake,' said a gruff voice nearby.

Byakuya started in its direction, and saw Kenpachi sitting in a wooden chair, staring at him. 'So it would seem,' he said, as stiffly as a man could coming out of a nightmare.

'You alright?'

'I am fine.'

He quickly took stock of the situation. He was in bed, and judging by the decoration and décor, in the fourth division medical bay. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in Hueco Mundo. He was still alive, so they must have succeeded in their mission. A fourth division medic rushed in and started checking his vital signs. He recognised him as Hanatarou.

'How long have I been out?' he asked.

'Um, er, six days Kuchiki-taicho,' said nervous medic.

'That is a long time,' said Byakuya coldly. 'Why wasn't I woken sooner?'

'Um, there were complications sir, you'd have to ask Unohana-taicho about it to hear the details.'

'Well, what was your understanding of it?'

'Er, I think you came very near to killing yourself by exerting like you did when you were so weakened sir. We kept you asleep to heal your body, but; um; your soul-sleep and chain-link were damaged. Um, kinda sorta badly. Sorry.'

Those were the pieces of the soul that created and maintained spiritual power. The shock was intense, and he instinctively tried to raise his _reitsu _as high as he could, hoping to refute the analysis. The air barely thickened, even with his greatest exertion, and Byakuya was left out of breath. Hanatarou, weak pathetic Hanatarou, hadn't been effected by it. Had he even felt it? Byakuya wasn't sure if he would have.

All his life he had been blessed with great spiritual strength and talent, enough that with hard training he'd become one of the elite fighters of Soul Society, a captain in Gotei thirteen. His power had been one of two pillars that he'd built his life around. Now it was gone, and he was left desperately clinging to the other.

'Bummer man,' Kenpachi muttered.

Could he possibly fathom the depth of his loss?

'Since you are awake, I guess we can discharge you,' said Unohana, entering the room and nodding Hanatarou off. He left, giving a short bow before closing the door behind him.

'How long… how long until my abilities return,' said Byakuya, regaining his composure. 'They will, won't they?'

'I'm not sure, there's never been a case like yours before, since yours came from maintaining a _Bankai _near death. I'm amazed you were able to at all, and then survive. Physically you're nearly mended, but we'll have to see if your power returns on its own. If it doesn't, then we'll have to consider experimental treatments.'

And if neither method works, I'll be forced out of Gotei thirteen, Byakuya realised with a flash of fear. Honourably discharged, most likely, but kicked out all the same. What would he do with himself then?

x

Ichigo leaned back contentedly against the wall, watching his father and sisters. Yuzu was praying in front of their mother's grave, and starting to sniff. Pretty soon she would burst into tears, he knew. It happened annually, ever since the first anniversary of that fateful day.

The hollow had been a disappointment. After fighting Arrancar and traitorous captains with hollow powers it was hard to imagine a new enemy that would put up much of a challenge. With his current abilities even a strong hollow like the one they'd just faced had been child's play. He was beginning to understand why Kenpachi docked his power so heavily.

Yuzu started crying.

'Geez, just for once could you not do that?' said her dark twin.

'But I-'

'Alright kids,' said Isshin, clapping his hands above his head gleefully, 'It's time for the fun and games to begin. First up, the Kurosaki family grave excavation race! Oh, and Rukia-chan is we-' Karin cut him off with a jump-kick to the face.

'Honestly, how stupid can you get,' she said angrily, stamping his face into the ground. Yuzu giggled timidly.

'My precious, beautiful daughter, I have failed in raising you. That you could treat your beloved father so-' she stomped his head again.

'Won't that break his nose?' said Rukia, who had moved to stand beside Ichigo in the commotion.

'So what if it does,' he said with a shrug. In his prolonged absence the family dynamics seemed to have changed, if only slightly.

'Want to take a walk?' she said.

'Sure.'

The rest of the family was far too preoccupied with Isshin's torture to notice them go. They made their way through the wooded lands quietly for some time, until they came to a place which Ichigo recognised as where he'd fought the Grand Fisher. He could still trace the marks they'd made in the ground, although grass had grown over, and the broken trees and shrubs had new growth covering most of the damage.

'The scars remain, but they're slowly healing,' he said, pointing them out.

'The same could be said about our hearts,' said Rukia.

'Yeah,' he agreed.

Last night, amongst other things, Isshin had revealed to them that he'd been the one to kill the hollow that had murdered his mother, Isshin's wife. Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. On one hand he'd wanted to be the one to extract vengeance. On the other, his father had had an equal claim to the hollow's head. Either way, the Grand Fisher wasn't coming back just so he could get his chance to kill him.

'The weather's nice,' he noted, looking up into the cloudless sky. 'That's good.' He paused, allowing the silence to grow. 'It was raining the day my mother died.'

'Ichigo, you don't have to tell me,' said Rukia quickly. 'I mean, you can if you want-'

'I want to,' he said.

Surveying the ground, he could tell where he'd finally fallen in his battle, delirious with bloodless. Rukia had held him then, and healed him.

'It was seven years ago today that it happened. I was nine. There was a girl by the river, a girl I found out later was the Grand Fisher's lure. She was falling into the water, I ran to save her. It all happened so fast, in an instant my mother was taken from me. She was most important person in my life, I would have died to protect her. I could do nothing. After that I was lost, so terribly alone.'

That was where his tough-guy attitude had come from, he had never wanted anybody to realise how much he was hurting inside. It had also served to keep anybody else from getting too close.

'I swore to my soul that I would never let those important to me get taken again.' He was silent for a moment. 'There's no chance I'll ever find her, is there?'

'We've been over this before, Ichigo,' she reminded him softly.

'Oh, right.' He paused, wondering whether to continue or not. Taking a deep breath, he took the plunge. 'It was a long time before I allowed anybody else to touch my heart. I was terrified that I'd be left broken again if that happened, if something happened to them. But she did,' he gave an amused snort, 'before I even realised it.'

'You had someone else you cared for; when? Is she still around?' Rukia's tone was concerned, her expression unreadable.

'She was taken from me one night, by two men she worked with. They left me broken and bleeding on the pavement. It started raining the moment they left, as though the weather was responding to my despair. That was my very darkest moment, tied with the death of my mother.'

'I'm so sorry.'

He smiled, and looked into her violet eyes. 'Don't be, that story has a happy ending. You should know, it was you!'

Rukia's eyes widened, 'Me?'

'Yeah. That time, I was able to protect-' he caught himself just before he said the fateful words. But by the way Rukia was looking at him, she'd realised. I was able to protect the most important person in my life.

It was true, now that he thought about it, she was. Not that he'd ever go out and say it, never mind that he just practically had. Saving her, protecting her successfully when he'd failed to protect his mother, had saved him. But Rukia had done more than save his heart, she'd become his heart. A life without her would be empty, meaningless, directionless, love- He grappled to get his rampant thoughts under control, his voice box becoming as heavy as iron in his throat.

'Ichigo,' she said softly, her cheeks going pink.

Ichigo's face went red as he turned away and stammered for an excuse to change the subject. Then he heard Isshin's loud shout. 'Delinquent son, third daughter, it's time for lunch. Finish making me a grandchild and put on your-' he was cut off, probably by Karin.

Ichigo's stomach growled at the prospect of food. 'We'd better head back,' he said, keeping his eyes averted from Rukia's face.

'Sure.' She wasn't looking at him either.

Despite their embarrassment, they still walked back side by side.

x

The rest of the day passed without incident, unless you counted Isshin's antics and Karin beatings of the aforementioned. After dinner, which Yuzu had cooked and was naturally scrumptious, both Ichigo and Rukia headed up to his room. Since all the pretences were off, she took a futon for his cupboard, rather than share the twins' room.

'Bit different to our normal days,' she noted when Ichigo closed the door behind them.

'Yeah, I'm not totally drained.'

'It's good to take breaks like this,' she said, falling back on his bed, arms spread.

'Hey, I hope you're not planning on sleeping there.'

'Ichigo, did you mean what you said?' she countered.

'About what?'

'About me being your most important person.' She felt embarrassed just asking him, but she had to know.

'I never actually said that,' he said evasively, but when she continued staring at him he caved. 'Alright fine, I meant it. Satisfied?'

'Not quite. You told me about your pain, Ichigo. Now it's my turn.'

'Rukia, you don't-'

'I want to,' she mimicked his earlier statement with a smile. Him towering over her was distracting, so she made space on the bed and patted it.

Ichigo snorted, 'If pops ever got wind of this…' he muttered, but lay down besides her anyway.

For the next few hours she poured out her heart, like she'd never done before. Her life in Rukongai with Renji; her entry into the shinigami academy; her adoption into the Kuchiki clan and estrangement with Renji. Then the thirteenth division and Kaien. Like Ichigo's experience, he'd also fallen in the rain. Much of it Ichigo had heard before, but he proved a good listener, prompting her with gentle questions when thick emotion made her voice waver.

'-after Kaien died I was alone again for years. I busied myself in my work, and tried to forget. Then one day captain Ukitake called me to his office about taking up my first assignment, a short term one in Karakura town. That was when I met you.'

'Mmm, and we know what happened after then,' said Ichigo, and reached over to grab his bedside alarm clock. 'We'd better get to sleep, it's quarter-to twelve, and we've got an early start tomorrow.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I gave the gang a call, and Ishida took it upon himself to organise us a trip to a very exclusive private beach. Apparently his dad has some sort of time-share ownership of it.'

'Thanks,' she said with a big smile, then frowned. 'Wait a moment, who's going to drive us? All you guys are far too young to have a drivers licence.' She wasn't that clued up about the material worlds customs and laws, but she knew for certain that sixteen year olds weren't supposed to be driving. Except in countries with messed up laws*.

'Ishida's got that covered too with the hospital's chauffer. He's being paid overtime to take us, that's why we've got to go early. Don't worry, everything's sorted, we're all chipping in.'

'Ishida a bit more then the rest, I presume?'

He scowled. 'Yeah. Friggin rich-kid.'

She snuggled in beside him. It was just so comfortable, she didn't want to move. 'Ichigo,' she said.

'I know,' he sighed, 'But with pops bursting in to wake me…'

She knew what he meant, so she got up to go to the closet. She couldn't resist smiling him goodnight before pulling the door shut.

x

On the other side of Karakura town, a Senkaimon gate open, and two black butterflies led a man and a woman out. They were in white high-collared shirts and pants, and had unremarkable thin Asian faces. The man had a jagged scar running down the left side of his face, it made his eye and lip droop. He wore a brown band around his right arm, it had white circle with a black five-pointed line star inside. The woman also wore the band, except her outer colour was purple.

'Well, we're here,' said the woman. 'Are you ready to go?'

He just looked at her expressionlessly.

'I'll watch the Quincys,' she said, and disappeared, appearing a moment later on a nearby rooftop. She the proceeded to jump from roof to roof.

After a moment the man did the same thing. Only he went in the other direction.

x

Ishida Uryu woke up with a gasp, and immediately checked his clock. It was past two in the morning, why was he awake? He'd had a weird dream, strange strands of reitsu floating around him. In the dream he'd never felt anything like them before. But feeling the air now, there was nothing.

Deciding he'd just eaten too much heavy food, he drank some water and went back to bed. He had a big day tomorrow. Perhaps if he brought flowers for Inoue-san, he thought as he drifted back off to sleep.

x

_A/N: Sorry if the Ichigo and Rukia feel a bit OCish, but after 22 chapters of character development I think they can show a bit more vulnerability than they would in the series. They're still on baby steps, nothing's changed there… yet?_

_As for the armbands, think like the Nazi armband with a different symbol and a different outer colour. Not that armbands like that were in any way unique to the Nazi's, they were quite common among political groups around that time and before. But for obvious reasons, those are the ones that are remembered the best._

_By the way, did you notice the cameo? Yip, that was me. And I do have a yellow Hawaiian shirt._


	25. Beach part 1: Now you're really livin'

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 24: Beach part 1 - Now You're Really Livin'**

Rukia's excitement throughout the journey was infectious, despite their tiredness at getting up so early. She chatted animatedly to the other girls in the back seat of the minivan, laughing at intervals.

'It's so nice to have Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun with us again,' said Orihime, for the umpteenth time.

'Look at that,' said Rukia, distracting her by pointing out a tall silo, probably for storing rice.

'Ah, it must be where they hide the giant robots that defend earth from the three-headed aliens!'

Rukia laughed, while the rest of them sighed.

'Rukia-chan is in a good mood,' Keigo noted.

'Bit loud,' said Ishida, who was sitting beside him. He had dark circles under his eyes, must have had a bad night.

'Whatever,' said Ichigo.

Seeing Rukia truly happy and relaxed was a new experience for him. His stomach started moving in new, strange, but not entirely unpleasant ways. He adjusted his waist, the four skinny boys were jammed hip to hip in the seat behind the driver, while Chad sat in the front passengers seat. An entirely uncomfortable experience, he was tempted to throw Keigo out of the window just to create some more space. Or Ishida, he could probably keep up with the car with his Quincy abilities anyway. Though that would look rather odd to any passers by.

When they came in sight of the beach, Rukia immediately squealed with delight, and started pointing out perfectly normal things like the sea and dunes. Ichigo smiled indulgently, turning to look out the window so that the others wouldn't see his expression.

'Give it up, Kurosaki,' said Ishida, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. 'Just tell her how you feel.'

'Shut up,' he said, pushing him away.

'I'm proud of you, Ichigo-san,' said Mizuiro, while still playing on his psp. He would be, older women fetish mother-chaser. Ichigo growled, if he hadn't been on the other side of seat he'd have received a push as well.

'Hey, what are you guys talking about?' said Tatsuki, leaning forward.

'It's nothing,' said Ichigo, startled by her intrusion.

'Eh?'

'Nothing,' Chad backed him up.

'How can you talk about nothing?'

Ichigo quickly changed the subject.

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived, and were pulling out the stuff in the boot. Rukia had wanted to rush into the sea immediately, but they needed to unpack to get to the swimming costumes. Ichigo had to help Ishida with some heavy speakers.

'Exactly why did you bring these?' he groused, balancing the fifteen kilo dead-weights.

'Because we're going to have music, and karaoke' said Ishida in his insufferable, know-all way.

'Hmph,' said Ichigo. He noticed that Ishida was only carrying a small laptop.

'We also have drinks,' said Keigo happily. He was carrying a two big cooler bags, Tatsuki following with two bigger ones.

'We're still underage,' Chad pointed out.

'So, we're all alone here. You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Chad-o, but for those of us with girlfriends-'

'Wait, you have a girlfriend?' Ichigo interjected. Tatsuki blushed slightly.

'Don't say it like it's impossible!'

'We got together a few days after you left for your promotion,' said Tatsuki. She looked pleased with herself.

Ichigo nodded and went back to carrying the speakers to their beach-camp. It was their decision, and Keigo did seem to be acting more mature than he remembered. He had no doubt though who would be the `man` in the relationship.

When they had finished unpacking, and the car had left, they stood in their campsite with all the bags, tents, sound equipment and other stuff laid out before them; while Ishida ticked off all that they had on his list.

'Uh, Uryu,' said Tatsuki, 'I've just noticed, we've made a mistake.'

'What?' he said.

'When you said there would be eight of us, I organised four two-man tents. But there's three girls and five guys.'

'Well, we could always-' said Keigo snidely to Tatsuki, but was cut off by her side kick slamming into his face. He flew a meter before falling limply to the ground.

'Hmm, true,' said Ishida. 'Any idea's, anyone?'

'Ichigo and I will share,' said Rukia.

They all turned to stare at her, Ichigo's mouth dropped almost to the floor. 'You don't have to, Kuchiki-san,' said Orihime, breaking the silence.

'It's fine, we've done it plenty of times in Soul Society.'

Again there was silence, punctuated only by Orihime's sob. Then she turned tail and fled. Tatsuki gave Rukia a hard look, then set off after her.

'I guess it's settled then,' said Ishida, in an awed tone.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her away to behind a nearby dune, his face red with embarrassment.

'So forceful, Kurosaki-kun,' she said in her little-schoolgirl voice when he'd let her go. 'I could almost think you were planning to do something awful to me.'

'Shuttup,' he vented, 'You know what those idiots are going to think now? And why did you do that to Orihime, you know she's sensitive about that.'

'Fool,' she said, crossing her arms. 'It's not like they're not thinking that anyway. And if you haven't noticed, Inoue has been trying to get your attention the entire time. She's got her hopes up at seeing you again, even after what you said to her. I don't think you want to worry about not giving her the wrong impression the entire weekend.'

He scratched his eyebrow, that did sort-of make sense. 'Still, you didn't have to make her cry. I thought you were her friend.'

'I am. But even friends draw boundaries with each other. I'll make it up to her later.' Her expression brightened, 'More importantly, lets help the others get unpacked so we can go swim!'

x

Hitsugaya was getting frantic, he'd searched almost everywhere where she could be, and yet Hinamori was nowhere to be found. That was unlike her, even on the days where she'd had no focus at all she'd still turned up at the office, if only to stare into space the entire day.

He poked his nose into the seventh division office, one of the few places he hadn't checked yet. Renji and Matsumoto were there, going through paperwork. It was strange to see Matsumoto getting down to work, Abarai must have some way of motivating her. But Hinamori wasn't there. He turned to leave.

'Taicho,' said Matsumoto, looking up. 'Are you spying me again?'

'No,' he said, going red.

'Aw, I thought that was a pretty good reason,' she pouted.

'It's Hinamori, isn't it?' said Renji, getting up. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and a distinctly haggard look. His hair hadn't been tied properly, it hung at an odd angle and there were strands loose. Hitsugaya thought he could smell sweat on him.

'How did you know?' he said.

'Because you look like Ichigo does when one of his _nakama _goes missing.'

'No way I look like Kurosaki.' He flicked his gaze to the doorway to the other offices, 'You haven't seen her, have you?'

Renji shook his head. 'I'll help you look. Hinamori is my friend.'

'Me too,' said Matsumoto, 'And I'm sure we could persuade Kira-kun to come along.'

'No,' said Renji, 'Three's enough. With Kuchiki-taicho away he's got to run the whole of the sixth division, which he's only just transferred to. He's got enough on his plate, we'll deal with this.'

'Then let's go,' said Hitsugaya. 'But fix your hair first.'

'Oh, well if you really think it would look better in a different style…' said Matsumoto, palming her long locks.

'I was talking to _Abarai_.'

x

Rukia had never been to the beach before. The sand was so hot and crunchy under her bare feet, she had to dance to where the waterline began. The sand there, while still warm, was wet and bearable. The sun was bright on her pale skin, she could almost feel it burning. A small wave splashed over her foot.

'Ah! It's cold,' she exclaimed.

'What did you expect, shortness?' said Ichigo, coming up behind her with a bottle of something in his hand.

'Idiot,' she said, turning her head to look at him properly. 'Wha…' Her voice trailed off as her breath caught in her throat. He was in baggies, and topless. She'd seen him like that a few times in battles when the material had literally been slashed off his body. But she'd had other concerns at the time, and had never been able to… admire. He was so ripped, so cut, every muscle in his lean frame perfectly defined. Was there any fat on him? She'd seen men topless before, but none that she would consider this beautiful.

He misinterpreted her look. 'Oh, it's just suntan lotion. You've got fair skin, so you've got to apply some. I guess that isn't a problem in Soul Society huh?'

'N-No it isn't,' she said breathlessly, trailing her eyes down his defined abdominal pack. There were two ridges running down it which disappeared into his pants. Her face reddened as she realised what they pointed to. Her mouth was no longer dry; it was very, very moist.

'You see, you're already catching the heat already. Come, lets go to the shade.'

Numbly, she allowed herself to be led. There was no sign of any of the others, good. She didn't want them intruding, or any half-witted comments from them. Ichigo took her to a lightly grassed patch under a leafy tree which provided dense shade. How this one could survive so close to the sea when there were only palms beside she had no idea. It became suddenly cool when she stepped under its branches.

'Aren't you going to swim?' said Ichigo, pointing to her dress. 'You should go and get changed.'

'I have,' she replied, and unzipped the back so that it fell to the floor. She was in a black two-piece that Yuzu and Karin had helped her to choose. Rukia would never have worn so little clothing in public in Soul Society, but the rules were different in the material world. Such exposure was accepted, expected even.

'Well, what do you think?' she said, and caught him staring with his mouth slightly open. He looked away guiltily, and Rukia felt a rush of elation. He liked what he'd seen.

'It-It fits you well, Rukia,' he said, still looking determinedly away. Wordlessly he held the suntan lotion to her.

Applying the stuff was moderately disgusting. First it made a very rude noise when squeezed out its tube, then she had to spread it over every inch of exposed skin. It was oily and made her feel slick, as though she could slide over a concrete surface with it lubricating her. Not a nice feeling. There was also the problem that she couldn't easily reach her back.

'Here,' said Ichigo, reaching over to take the bottle and squirted some onto his hand. Then he began rubbing it into her back with his big, calloused hands. Rukia could feel the gooseflesh rising, she had to bite her lip to prevent a sigh of pleasure from escaping. He worked his way down to her panty line, then back up to her shoulders. She could feel herself relax, tensions she'd held for decades finally easing away. She trusted him, more than she'd ever trusted anybody in her life.

'Okay, done,' said Ichigo, bringing her back to reality. She immediately missed his hands.

'Um, do you need as well?' she said.

He shook his head. 'Nah, Taskuki helped me out there. Come, let's go get wet.'

She swallowed her disappointment, they were here for a few days; there would be other opportunities to lotion his back. Impulsively she grabbed his hand, and led him in a run towards the waters edge, already bracing herself against the cold.

x

Renji was tired. He had been running all over Seireitei, and even districts of Rukongai, all day. He had spoken to the heads of every division, and a good many seated officers. What more could he do? The evening was darkening, fast approaching night, and there was still no sign of Hinamori.

He found Hitsugaya and Matsumoto at the seventh division headquarters. By the looks on their faces, he could tell that their searches had been just as fruitless as his. What had happened to her, had she just suddenly decided to desert Gotei thirteen without word to anybody? But Hinamori was like the rest of them, the protection squads were her life. There were, of course, other possibilities.

'She could have gone to the material world,' he said aloud, when Matsumoto voiced similar thoughts.

Hitsugaya immediately flinched, and opened his mouth to deny the possibility. They all knew that if that was the case she could only be there to track down Ichigo. And with his powers docked, as they would be for all captain and lieutenant level shinigami, it would be the best opportunity for her to murder him.

'She could have, taicho,' said Matsumoto, 'I found out from the fifth division that there was an unauthorised Senkaimon gate created last night that led to Karakura town. It was a minor incident, so they handed it to the second division. But they've come up with nothing so far.'

Hitsugaya was obviously struggling with his emotions, but his tone was flat when he said, 'She could also have been abducted.'

Renji nodded, 'True, but unlikely. She's a lieutenant class shinigami, there aren't many people who could capture someone that strong. And we know most of them.'

Hitsugaya stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in. 'Hinamori Momo is a Kido specialist, she could easily disguise her _reitsu _if she didn't want to be found.' He started towards the door.

'Where're you going?' said Renji.

'To pension the captain commander for time off in the material world to look for her.'

'No you're not.'

'What?'

'I'm going to the material world,' said Renji confidently. 'I know it the best, I know Ichigo and his friends the best, and someone needs to look for Hinamori here.'

'That's debatable,' Hitsugaya muttered, but didn't raise any real objections.

'When will you go?' said Matsumoto.

'First thing tomorrow, I'm scheduled to have off anyway,' said Renji.

'Fine, I'll take my leave now,' said Hitsugaya, and left without bowing.

Renji went back to his chair, and looked at the small pile of papers still lying there. Those would have to wait, he wasn't prepared to do them now.

'You're just going to check out the girls, aren't you?' said Matsumoto.

'No,' he said, a bit too quickly. He never should have told her about his favourite pastime when he was stationed in the material world. Being invisible to ordinary people _did _have its advantages. Though since there was no fear of discovery the thrills were few and far between.

'I don't mind if you do,' she said, 'Just promise me you won't get in their way.'

'Huh?'

'You know what I'm talking about.'

He sighed, 'I've already accepted it, Rangiku.'

'I don't know if you have. In you mind, yes. In your heart, probably not.'

Giving a forced smiled, he said, 'I'm a big boy, I've learned to take disappointments like a man.'

'I know you are,' she purred.

He went bright red, then realised that she was yanking his chain.

'Do I have your word?'

Renji groaned inwardly, he hated binding himself to such promises. But he couldn't wriggle out of this one. 'Yeah, you have it,' he said, trying not to sound as forlorn as he felt.

x

Nights on the beach were as eventful as the days. Their camp was all set up, four small round tents that looked like half an egg sticking out the ground. They were spread around the communal area, where they had tables and chairs assembled. That was were they had all congregated now. Ishida had a generator providing power for their lights, as well as his computer and sound system.

Ichigo sipped on his mixer, the third of the night. Compared with Soul Societies alcohol its effects were almost non-existent. He could probably have about ten of them and still be alright, not that he would risk it. It tasted reasonable, more importantly it made Keigo and Mizuiro's singing bearable.

'You guys sound like a pack of wild dogs,' said Tatsuki when they'd finished their number.

'Let me have a go,' said Rukia.

Ichigo furrowed his brow, he'd never heard her sing before. Could she sing? Or was had she just had too much. But she'd been with him the entire time, she couldn't have drunk much more than he had.

Rukia took the microphone from Mizuiro, and went to Ishida's computer to select a song. Hang on, did she know any songs? She might have learned a few over the months she'd been in the real world, but well enough to sing?

The music started, and Ichigo groaned. It sounded like the music one would expect from a nursery rhyme, no drums no base and a very basic tune. Then she started to sing.

_'Little bunny Foo-foo hopping through the forest-'_

It _was _a nursery rhyme. And trust her to pick one about a rabbit.

_'-Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head. Along came the good fairy, and she said-'_

Ichigo clenched his fists, trying to endure. It was torturing him, the evil bunny lyrics. He couldn't take it, how long would this go on for? She finished the first bit, then it repeated, only this time the fairy was giving two more chances. He groaned, he was going to suffer even more! Two more repeats was more than he could bear.

Finally it finished, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been this close to pulling the cable. Rukia sat down beside him, 'Well, what did you think?'

'Um, it was good,' he said in a strained tone.

'Fool,' she said, lightly punching his shoulder. 'Well done.'

'For what?'

'For controlling yourself.'

He gritted his teeth. That had all been a test to see if he'd crack or not. He turned to shout at her, but at that point the music started Orihime began singing

_'Hanging around, I can't get through my day. Thoughts of you keep consuming me._'

Her singing voice could possibly be decent, but it was far too high for the song. He only recognised it because he knew the backing track, Your Love is Wicked, which had been a song he'd quite enjoyed. Not any more, he didn't think he'd ever be able to listen to it again. Suddenly he missed the bunny song.

_'Wish you could stay with me another day. Wish I could change your mind and make you stay.'_

'You think she's singing to you?' said Rukia suspiciously.

'I hope not,' said Ichigo with a shudder, it was awful enough without any added creepiness. She wasn't staring at him at least, that would have been a sure sign.

Tatsuki joined in, singing the lower female voice, and it improved from atrocious to relatively awful. At least it didn't burn the ears anymore, and he wouldn't have to gnaw off a foot to survive.

'Damn Ishida for bringing the set,' he muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' said Rukia.

'Never you mind.'

'Well if you don't like that number, why don't you sing?'

Tatsuki and Orihime finished their song early, and the second half of Rukia's statement fell upon a silent audience. The others all turned to them, he flinched.

'Yeah, sing for us Ichigo,' said Tatsuki.

'Hell no,' he said.

'Are you afraid, Kurosaki?' said Ishida.

Ichigo's cheek muscle twitched. 'In your dreams,' he said, and strode forward to snatch one of the microphones from Tatsuki's hand.

Choosing his song was difficult, Ichigo had never been much of a singer and knew full well that any attempt at a demanding one would only result in his humiliation. It had to be easy to sing. Still, he wanted one that meant something to him. Scrolling down, he stopped at one that fulfilled both criteria. He pressed the play button, and immediately the words displayed themselves on the screen. He didn't need them though, he knew this song well.

A simple, catchy rhythm began, and he started. _'Do you know what it's like to fall on the floor, cry your guts out 'till you got no more. Hey man, now you're really livin'._'

They were all looking at him, was he doing well, or was he that bad?

_'Now you're really giving everything, and you're really giving all you gained. Now you're really living what this life is all about._

_'Well I just saw the sun rise over the hill, never used to give me much of a thrill. But hey man, now I'm really livin'.'_

There was a short instrumental piece, Ichigo used it to catch his breath and assess if his friends were enjoying the song. If their rapt expressions and swaying heads were any indication, they were. Rukia gave him a double thumbs-up, he was looking at her as he sang the next section.

_'Do you know what it's like to care to much, 'bout someone that you're never gonna get to touch.'_

He almost stumbled over his words when he realised what he was saying, but managed somehow to continue. When the music finished, everybody applauded. He didn't know if he really deserved it, it had been a very easy song. But one that he felt spoke to him a lot.

'Not bad, Kurosaki,' said Ishida, taking the mike from him. 'Now see how the masters do it.'

Ichigo made a noncommittal noise, and went to sit back by Rukia. She handed him back his drink, and together they watched Ishida's routine; which he'd clearly practised. As the music began he undid every button on his cotton shirt with one swipe of his hand, so that it hung loose on his scrawny frame. Then he started singing, the old Justin Timberlake special Sexy back.

Ichigo leaned back on his chair, trust Ishida to be desperate to better his performance. But he wasn't concerned, he was the hero of the Winter War, the one who'd defeated Tousen, the captain of the thirteenth division. He didn't need to prove who was superior to the dark-haired boy. It was obvious. Let the kid have his small victory.

'That was good, Ichigo,' said Rukia.

'Ishida's better,' he shrugged.

'You didn't spend hours and hours rehearsing,' she said, and pointed to what Ishida was doing. Some of the moves he was making looked perfectly choreographed off the music video.

'True,' he said, pleased that she had noticed too.

She put her head against his shoulder, and when he looked down at her she looked back, then closed her indigo eyes serenely. Ichigo felt his chest constrict at seeing such a peaceful expression on her face. The night sky was clear, and the three-quarter moonlight softly illuminated her face, making her look like an angel. He looked up, taking in the millions of sparkling stars.

As he turned back to the over rehearsed number, he felt a wave of contentment wash over him. Were he was, right here right now, he was happy. There was nowhere else he'd rather be, nothing else he'd rather be doing, no one else he'd rather be with. Well, maybe to the last Shunsui and his shinigami friends would have been an almost equal substitute.

Yeah, he thought to himself, now I'm really living.

x

_A/N: I know, a bit slow. But there's still a bit more storyline that needs to happen before it picks up again. It'll be worth it, trust me._


	26. Beach part 2: Strangers

_A/N: Wow, I think we topped a new record with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Over 400 now, the popularities going up. I had so many people nudging me for this update. Nice to see that my good and faithful following has remained too. Not to treat reviews as a number, because I value each and every one, but it would be great to reach 1k before I finish._

_I had someone PM-ing me to point out that I'd totally called Tousen's mask. Well, we don't know if that's the case yet, but it does seem likely with the end of last chapter and all. Some other things I called if you remember are: Kyoraku's owning of Stark (though I got the two other espada fights wrong), Kensei vs. Wonderweiss and Byakuya and Kenpachi's sort-of friendship. Remember that I started writing this at the end of the Lust/Ash chapters. When Ulquiorra kicked the bucket, doncha know? I'm wondering here if Tite is getting inspiration from this story with all the similarities. Kubo-san, if you are reading and taking notes, then I want some kind of royalties dammit! lol._

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter; hope it lives up to the expectations I know you have._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 25: Beach part 2: Strangers**

Rukia smiled and breathed in the salty morning air. Sitting draped on a deckchair, smeared with suntan lotion, wearing a hat and sunglasses that were far to big for her; this was the life. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to put up with this for too long, she needed a bit more structure generally. But for a once in a while treat, this was just perfect. She lay back, and sipped on her ice cold fruit juice.

'Heads up!' came Ichigo's wild cry.

Rukia looked up just in time to see the rugby ball collide with her, knocking her drink all over. Instant, shocking cold. Then she saw red. 'ICHIGO!'

'Hey, it was Ishida who kicked it,' he said, backing away quickly as she stormed after him.

'I DON'T CARE.'

'Uh, Kuchiki-san, actually I was-'

'You keep quiet,' she said, pointing at Ishida as she went past him.

'Yes mam,' he said quietly.

'Rukia, why… AARGH,' said Ichigo, as she kicked him in the shins. He doubled over, and she grabbed him by the ear. 'I'm innocent dammit, don't hit me again,' he yelled as she raised her hand.

'I don't care who did it, you started that stupid game,' she hissed, and pointed at her front. 'It's your fault that I'm like this.' The juice had evaporated on her skin, leaving her uncomfortably sticky.

'Just wash it off,' he said, waving his arms helplessly, 'And it's not a stupid game.'

'Please, you run at each other. How stupid can it get? I'd never play something like that.'

Fifteen minutes later she was opposite Ichigo in a touch rugby game. The idiot had somehow talked her into it, making it a personal contest. All the others were playing now, even the two girls. The teams were Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo and Ishida versus Rukia, Orihime, Mizuiro and Chad. They were playing simple rules, three touches and the ball went to the other team, one point for tapping down past their opponents try-line. In addition to the normal rules, none of them were allowed to use any spiritual powers.

'You ready?' said Ichigo.

'Of course,' she replied.

Ichigo passed the ball back to Tatsuki, and the game was on.

Rukia ran at her; the other girl feigned a pass, drawing her to the side, then sprinted past. It was difficult keep up with the main pack, they were all so quick, all with longer legs than her. Tatsuki passed to Ichigo, who couldn't go anywhere with Chad in his way; so he passed to Ishida, who got tapped by Orihime. They paused to restart, then the game continued.

Two taps later, and Ichigo's team had to surrender the ball. But they had made good ground, and Rukia's team were almost back at their try line. Then disaster happened, Orihime passed badly and it bounced out of Mizuiro's hands onto the sand. Quick as a flash Ishida was in the gap, and scooped up the ball. Then he was away, none of them could change direction fast enough to catch up. The score: 1:0 to Ichigo's team.

'Whoo-aah!' Ichigo celebrated, embracing Ishida in an unlikely display of affection.

'You better start scoring too, Kurosaki,' said Ishida, but seemed not to mind the half-hug.

'Don't worry, I will,' he laughed.

Rukia scowled, and tried not to admire his muscles.

They restarted from the centre, Rukia taking the ball early on. Because of her small size, she could weave under the extended limbs trying to touch her. It didn't stop Ichigo though, he closed in on her like a homing missile. They made little progress in the next two restarts, and when Ichigo's team took the ball again they wasted no time in scoring, Ichigo touching down over the line with a spectacular (and pointless) leap.

'Well done, Kurosaki-kun,' said Orihime happily.

'Who's side are you on?' Rukia complained.

'Why don't we swap?' said Tatsuki, coming up to them and indicating at Orihime.

'Good idea,' said Rukia. By now it was obvious that she was better than her friend. 'That will balance the teams a bit.'

It turned out that it made all the difference. Tatsuki solidified their team, and they let no more points through. The combination of her and Rukia proved just as formidable as Ichigo and Ishida, and Chad and Mizuiro were better support than Keigo and Orihime. As Rukia got the hang of it, they scored once, and then again. She was the one who dotted the ball down the second time. The other team wasn't making it easy for them though. After half an hour, the scores were level at 2:2.

'Last point wins,' said Ichigo, wiping the sand and sweat off his brow.

'You're on,' said Rukia. Playing in the hot sun was tiring, and she was still sticky. A swim now would be heavenly. A swim with Ichigo even better.

Her team had the ball, Mizuiro passed it to her. She dummied past Keigo, but was then almost on top of Orihime. She gave a long pass to Chad, but Ishida was marking him. He drop-kicked it over the other boy's head, and immediately set off after it.

Rukia could tell immediately that he wouldn't make it, he wasn't fast enough, and Ichigo was haring off to get under it. They would lose the ball, and possibly the game. Hell if she let that happen. She set off after him, pumping her legs with all her might.

Ichigo had judged where it would land, and had positioned himself under it just in time. She leapt as high as she could, and got a hand to the ball punting it to the side. Ichigo wouldn't get it. Then she crashed into him.

A moment later, he was on his back, and she was on top of him; her arms and legs wrapped around his body. He looked a little dazed, and squinted up at her with slightly crossed eyes. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

Meanwhile Tatsuki was dancing around in victory. She'd managed to get the ball Rukia had deflected away, and run unopposed to the other side to score. Largely because everyone else had been too distracted by the collision.

'Damn… it,' he groaned.

'Looks like we beat you,' said Rukia happily.

'Whatever, get off me midget.'

'What if I refuse?' she said, crossing her arms defiantly. He was asking to be punished by calling her that.

In one movement he seized and flipped her, she yelped in surprise. Now she was the one lying on the sand, Ichigo was on top of her, with her legs still straddled around him.

'Ichigo!' she gasped.

He made no move to disengage, so she looked up at his face. His expression had changed, his hand ran up her bare side. Rukia felt her cheeks heat up, and not in embarrassment.

'Erhem,' said Ishida.

Rukia looked up, the others were all staring at them. She quickly kicked Ichigo off, got up and brushed herself. Trying to act as though everything was normal was difficult with her face as red as a tomato.

x

Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that he'd had holding her, it played on his mind the entire afternoon. Something had happened, but he wasn't entirely sure what.

'Bullshit,' he muttered.

He knew exactly what happened. But to admit it… it was pathetic. He was pathetic. Refusing to admit how he felt, even to himself. He would be seventeen in less than a month, that was plenty grown-up. More to the point, he held a position of great responsibility. He had more riding on his shoulders than any of the great world leaders. Simple things like his own emotions and relationships should be nothing. Not that he was admitting that he was in a relationship or anything.

'Aargh,' he cried aloud, clawing at his hair.

'Something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?'

He turned to see Orihime. 'Ah, Inoue. You startled me.'

'Sorry. So, what's making you all like "Aargh"?' She made a fairly decent imitation of him.

Ichigo wasn't sure if Orihime was the best one to be talking to, particularly since she'd had a crush on him not so long ago, and he wasn't sure if she was over it yet. But he needed a willing ear, and talking about it did seem to help. Orihime didn't have anything really to add that he didn't already know or suspect, getting it out in the open though allowed him clarity in his thoughts.

'Thanks, Inoue,' he said as he walked off. He knew what he had to do.

'Anytime Kurosaki-kun,' she said, waving gaily. When he was out of range she looked down, and said sadly, 'So that is how it is.'

Ichigo found Rukia sitting on the side of a deckchair just on the beach, watching the sunset. He took the seat conveniently next to hers. She was wearing that cute black bikini that showed off far too much skin, he felt embarrassed to even look at her. When he forgot himself the opposite was true; he was all too comfortable staring. Her long long legs, curved thighs and porcelain white skin. Her toned belly, he had never actually seen it before this trip. She looked fit for a girl, something that Ichigo could respect as a martial artist and athlete. Her muscles were just perfect for her, neither too defined nor too large. What really caught his attention though was her tight little… He shook his head to clear it of perverted thoughts.

He struggled to get the words out his mouth. 'Hey, Rukia-'

'Ichigo, I-' she said at exactly the same time.

They both stopped and looked at each other awkwardly.

'You go first,' he offered.

'No, you go first.'

'I'd rather you did.'

'You want me to hit you?' she warned.

'I'll go first,' he conceded.

Clearing his throat, he started again. 'Ah, Rukia. I… I dunno what's gotten into me this last little while. You've been driving me even more nuts than usual-'

'Hey!'

'-but in a good way. Rukia, I think I…I…I…' His voice started wavering at the worst possible moment.

'What?'

'I li… li… like… yo… yo…'

'You like me,' she said slowly, looking at him with raised eyebrows. 'Ichigo, we've been friends for ages, was that all you had to say?'

His anger stirred. 'Dammit Rukia, I'm freaking nuts about you!'

She stared at him, open mouthed. Then she frowned again, 'What do you mean?'

Oh for the love of… Ichigo wanted to hit his head against something really hard. 'I'm trying to say I think I love you!'

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he only froze up after the words were out of his mouth. Terrified, he raised his eyes to see her reaction. She had also frozen, and was blushing profusely. Then, to his relief, she tentatively met his gaze.

'Ichigo, I-'

'Kurosaki, Kuchiki,' cried Ishida, running into view.

Ichigo's face darkened. Of all times to interrupt him, this was probably the very worst he could have chosen. Ishida's face was grim, so he decided to hear him out before murdering him. 'This had better be important,' he growled.

'It is,' said Ishida, 'You'd better get into Shinigami form, we've got company.'

Perfectly on cue, two figures appeared in front of them.

x

To say that Rukia was peeved to be interrupted would be a severe understatement. Her anger though wasn't directed at Ishida, rather at the two that had just appeared. They were definitely spirits, and emitting such weak spiritual pressure that Rukia was surprised that Ishida had felt them coming. But then his sensor abilities had always been acute. What was up with them, there was no sign of their soul link or chain; they weren't hollows or shinigami.

The man was slightly shorter than Ichigo, a stockier build comparable to Ganju. He had a scar running down the side of his face. The woman was about Ishida's height and build, in contrast with her partners deadpanned expression she bore a sneer. They both wore white long-sleeved shirts and slim pants, their boots were white too. Each wore a different colour armband.

'What are they?' she said, swallowing her anger with some difficulty. If this was going to lead to battle she had to be cool.

'I don't know,' said Ishida, a bead of sweat running down his cheek, 'They must be Souls, but their energy is remarkably similar to that of a Quincy.'

'Wow, undead Quincys,' said Ichigo in a half sarcastic tone.

'If they are, we might be in trouble,' Rukia warned. 'Remember, we've had our power's limited, we're only at a fifth of our normal strength.'

'Oh yeah,' said Ichigo. 'I forgot.'

'So, Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki of the thirteenth I presume?' said the woman, then flicked her eyes towards Ishida. 'And this must be the remnant of the old order.'

'I am Ishida Uryu, last of the Quincy.'

'Last huh? I guess you are, the rest of us have moved on to greater things. But to have sunk so low, to ally with Shinigami, that is unforgivable.'

'What are you talking about, who are you?' Rukia shouted.

'Silence,' the woman snapped. 'No questions. We were ordered to kill you two, but I think we'll add this traitor to our list.'

Orihime and Chad ran up behind them. 'What's going on,' said Chad.

'Stay out of it,' said Ichigo, 'Inoue, we might need you to heal us after. Chado, keep her safe.'

'Understood.'

Rukia couldn't help but admire the way he was giving out the right orders as though he'd been doing it for centuries. Having all of them attack at once would be very confusing. Inoue had no fighting spirit, and Chad wouldn't be much help against opponents that were almost certainly speed specialists. Besides which, it would be plenty of paperwork if they took off their reitsu-sealing armbands.

'Let's go, Hibiki,' said the woman, glancing towards him. He bared his teeth in response. As one they unbuttoned their cuffs, allowing the chained crosses to drop and hang. Their were two flashes of blue light, a whiney high pitched noise, then it died down. The man had a bow that looked much like the first one Rukia had seen Ishida with. The woman held twisting and pulsing blue spirit energy in her hand.

'Amateurs,' snorted Ishida, pulling his five-pointed star from his pocket, 'Guys, let me deal with this one.' When he put it around his wrist though, nothing happened. He stared down in shock.

'Who's the amateur now?' said the woman. 'You haven't fought someone with your abilities before, have you?' She continued without giving Ishida a chance to answer. 'I suppose since you considered yourself the only one you refined your technique to fight hollows, and possibly shinigami. Let me educate you in some of the basics.

'When your opponent is drawing is power the same way you are, there are ways to block their conduct. Our power isn't determined by our latent spiritual energy, like the shinigami, but rather our efficiency in drawing power out of the surrounding area. And if you can't draw any, you are entirely powerless.'

Ishida's face went white. 'No way!'

'Just sit this one out,' said Ichigo, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'There's two of us and two of them,' said Rukia, 'Fair odds. Time to switch.'

'Yeah.'

If what this strange woman said was true, Chad might also be a disadvantage if he got involved. He too drew his power from the air around him. Though since his was hollow-based power he might just be immune, or at least resilient. It was a theory worth testing if they got into a pinch.

Rukia pulled a small waterproof container of her hair. She had kept it with her all the time, just in case a hollow had shown up. And after the mixed-up mods incident, she kept them firmly separate. She took out the Chappy one, on the side marked with a small bunny sticker, and passed the container to Ichigo.

Rukia separated from her body, Ichigo a moment after. 'Chappy, Kon, get back to the camp and make sure the others stay safe,' she ordered.

'Hai,' said Kon, and leapt away in Ichigo's body, with Chappy in Rukia's gigai close behind.

'I'll take the big one,' said Ichigo.

The woman, who had been tapping her foot impatiently, said, 'Can we begin already?'

'Anytime you're ready,' said Rukia. 'By the way, the big guy's being rather quiet.'

The man, Hibiki if Rukia had heard right, opened his mouth wide. She winced, his tongue had been removed.

'Eargh,' said Ichigo. 'That's gotta hurt.'

'Yeah,' said Rukia.

'Enough talk,' cried the woman, and attacked.

x

Ichigo had wondered ever since his match with Ishida what it would have been like if they had actually fought. Within a minute of battling his curiosity had been more than sated. He had wanted to concentrate on the man, but Rukia and him kept on having to swap opponents and even fight in tandem at points.

The man was firing spiritron arrows with the speed of an automatic rifle, while the woman hurled glowing light blue spheres at them; which exploded with tremendous force. Those at least came slower, but were far more deadly. Ichigo blocked three arrows on the side of his large released zanpakutou, then flash stepped to cut a sphere in half before it could explode. The man appeared behind him, and started firing at nearly point-blank range. Ichigo immediately swung Zangetsu behind his back to deflect. Then the two halves exploded, closer to his enemy than him, forcing them both to defend. When the smoke Rukia flash stepped beside him.

'Are you alright?' she said.

'Yeah,' he said, noting that his uniform had been torn up a bit by the blast, and was smoking. Good thing he'd left his captain's _haori _back in Soul Society.

'That's good,' she said, and fired a wave of ice at their enemies; who had just regrouped. There was a large explosion in front of it, and the ice shattered before it reached them.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He hated this, fighting at a fifth of his true power. The worst part was that since they hadn't predicted this there hadn't been any arrangements made with the institute of technology and research for limit removal. And they couldn't remove their limits without approval, even if they died. Rukia had paged them, but they'd had no reply so far.

'Rukia, I hate to say this, but we're losing.'

'Oh really, you think?'

'I'm gonna go _Bankai_, do you have any special power that might help?'

'I do, but it wouldn't work with the limit in place.'

He was tempted to ask what it was, but now wasn't the time. 'Just use your Kido then. _Bankai, Tense Zangetsu.'_

The sensation of pushing through to _Bankai _level was comparable to pushing through the mental limit during intense physical training. Only on a much greater level. Like the mental limit, the more times you did it the easier it became. That had been the case every time before, but now it was at least as hard as the first time he'd done it. In the end only knowing what he was aiming to achieve allowed him to reach it. Then there was no huge rush of power, only an increase. The wind barely moved at all.

'So that's what happens when a Shinigami tries to use his ultimate at a greatly reduced power level,' said the woman, 'Interesting.'

'Shuttup,' said Ichigo, and flash stepped towards her. She blocked his now narrow blade with a fistful of blue energy, and shot the other hand's load at his chest. Ichigo's eyes widened, she was as fast as him. He dodged the ball, dodged again as Rukia's blue fire spell came crashing in. Then the man swooped at him, firing with increased ferocity. Ichigo weaved and blocked, he couldn't possibly get close enough to this bowman who was matching him turn for turn attacking all the while. Further away Rukia wasn't doing any better.

There was a cry of 'Howl, Zabimaru,' and a long snake-sword shot towards the man, who dodged easily. 'Shit, almost had him.'

'Renji,' said Ichigo, eyes wide with surprise. He wanted to ask what he was doing on earth. Instead he said, 'Have you got your limiter on?'

Renji pulled his top open slightly to reveal his Iris flower tattoo. Ichigo grimaced, he would be far too slow to keep up with these guys. 'Go help Rukia,' he said.

'No need, she's got help,' said Renji, and pointed.

Chad had just joined the battlefield, though he only had his right arm covered in the hollow armour. He must also be suffering a lack of energy, though whether that was due to the drain of these Quincys that weren't Quincys or the simple fact that there wasn't all that much spiritron around here to begin with; Ichigo didn't know. At least he'd been able to form his basic weapon, unlike Ishida.

'Looks like their numbers doubled, Hibiki,' said the woman, 'More fun for you and me.' The man leered in response.

The odds were now better, they might just pull it off. 'Alright Renji, go _Bankai _already and lets get this show cleaned up.'

'You don't have to tell me smartarse,' said the redhead.

'Whatever. You ready fruitcake?'

'Always.'

As one, they charged forward with a roar on their lips.

x

_A/N: A few notes about Rugby. If you don't know what it is, you either live in a closet, or America (lol). If that is you, look it up on Wikipedia. Wonderful source of general information._

_I am aware that it isn't a mainstream sport in Japan, because it isn't an old British colony and the general populace is of small stature; especially compared to the (Chad-sized) giants in most national teams. But it is a sport that is growing in popularity there, the Japanese have been in the last few World Cup's, and are more serious competitors each time. It's played in many large schools, and I think it's fair to expect that Ichigo and Co would have had some exposure to it. It was even featured in the anime Full metal panic Fumoffu._

_That's all I guess, please remember to review._


	27. Beach part 3: Ending a Holiday

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 26: Beach part 3: Ending a Holiday**

As the blue orb shot towards her, Chad stepped in front and punched it. There was a large explosion, but the young giant stood his ground. The Quincy woman who wasn't a Quincy jumped high over his head, and sent two more bombs at him. Chad blocked them, but was driven to his knees by the force of their combined detonation.

As the woman landed, Rukia flash stepped past her. 'First dance, _Tsukishiro_,' she cried, and sprang out of the way as the ice started to form. The ice pillar caught the woman solidly in its grip as it shot into the sky. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to Chad. 'That's over. So, can't you form your Devil and Giant arms in this world?'

'It would appear not,' said Chad, clenching and unclenching his fist, 'There aren't enough spirit particles for me to draw upon.'

'Oh, I… _what_!'

The pillar had started to shake violently, bits of ice breaking off. Then it shattered, and Rukia and Chad had to quickly evade the falling blocks. The woman stood on the broken base looking smug.

'Ha, such a weak attack. It did help cool the slight sweat I'd formed, thank you.'

Rukia gritted her teeth, if she'd been at even half power it would definitely have killed her. Why couldn't they have made the limiters just a little bit flexible. 'We attack together,' she said to Chad.

At that point her phone began to ring. She opened it and put it to her ear. Meanwhile Chad rushed forward to engage.

_'Lieutenant Kuchiki, Captain Kurosaki and yourself have permission to release your limiters.'_

'About time,' said Rukia, and snapped it shut. Actually that was pretty quick considering that they'd had no prior warning, the twelfth division had had a lot of training in following the procedure quickly during the war. They hadn't mentioned Renji, but that was just too bad. 'Ichigo, we've got permission,' she called.

'Good,' he called back.

They both reached inside their fronts to tap the summer snowdrop shaped limiters. 'Limit release,' they cried together, and Rukia felt her power flood back into her. She could feel Ichigo's _reitsu _spike.

Chad had been engaging the woman on his own, and was constantly being thrown back by her blasts. He didn't seem hurt, but it was obvious that he couldn't possibly get close enough to her to do damage, his attacks she easily dodged.

'Sado, get out of the way,' she cried, and marked four spots with her sword, 'Second dance, _Hakuren_.'

Ice launched from the tip of sword at the woman, whose eyes widened as she saw it coming. She jumped high to avoid the wave and almost got clear, almost. Her foot was caught in it, and she was knocked back with the momentum of blast, flailing with her arms to keep balance and prevent getting sucked into the wave; an event she didn't entirely succeed in either. When it finally stopped she was left with one leg and one arm stuck inside the frozen mass, hanging off at a comical angle.

'Damn you, bitch Shinigami!' she screeched.

Rukia ignored her and looked up, where Ichigo and Renji were fighting the man. 'Finish him off quickly, will you,' she ordered.

'Couldn't we take him prisoner?' Ichigo called back.

'He can't talk, and we've got the woman. If you're feeling squeamish, just beat him to a pulp and let Renji finish him.' She had to be practical, it was no time for him to be pathetic.

Suddenly she felt a rise in the _reitsu _of the woman. She stared at her as she started to glow with power. That couldn't be right, there was no way she should be feeling this. Quincy's didn't power up like this, and even when they drew in large amounts of spirit particles it didn't feel like this. It was impossible, it felt like… if she had her eyes closed she would have sworn it was coming from a Shinigami. What was she?

The woman burst free of the ice with a visible effort. 'Shit, I didn't want to use this,' she said, 'But I guess I don't have any choice. Hibiki, use your fusion.' As Rukia felt the enemy above her blaze with power, she focused on the woman in front of her. She was drawing a short blade from behind her back, it looked like a wakizashi with too much curve. Then she stabbed it through a glowing orb in her hand. 'Bludgeon, trap and slice, Bose Stahl,' she cried.

The metal and the orb merged, and glowed brightly as it changed shape. Then it solidified to the shape of a hammer and sickle, connected by a long chain. The woman held the sickle in one hand, swinging the round hammer in the other.

'What is that?' said Rukia. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Renji tumble, his massive _Bankai _falling with him. He was hurt, but judging by his spiritual pressure not too badly. However he didn't get up after he hit the ground.

'Like I'd tell you,' snorted the woman, and launched the hammer part at her. It shot forward like a bullet, seeming to gather power as it went, sending shockwaves through the air. Rukia raised her sword and used an ability she'd only learned recently, during her _Bankai _training.

'Fourth dance, _Byatate_.'

A tall shield-shaped wall of ice appeared in front of her. The hammer struck solidly just off the centre, opening long cracks, but didn't penetrate. Rukia hopped over it, and rushed to attack. If this woman's abilities were anything like Renji's this would be her weak moment, on recoil. Her downward slash was blocked by a length of chain, then she had to duck as the hammer came from behind. Apparently her opponent could control its motion even without hurling it, though its speed in that case was significantly lower.

Suddenly Chad was there, punching at their enemy. His blow was caught easily on the chain, then the woman slashed his armoured arm open all the way up to his shoulder. It happened in an instant, Chad's eyes widened with surprise and he gasped aloud. Then she ripped her cruel hooked blade out, and aimed at his neck. She hit the air, Rukia had grabbed him and flash stepped away.

'You idiot, you're out of your league,' she said as she dropped him near to where Orihime and Ishida were watching. 'Inoue, take care of him. And help Renji too if you can.'

'Ah, Sado-kun. Of course, Kuchiki-san,' said the girl, looking anxiously over Chad's grisly wound.

Rukia flash stepped again, returning to the battle. After trading a few blows she had a fair inkling of her enemy's true strength. It was somewhere around a third or fourth seat Shinigami, quite a bit below her level now that she had access to all her abilities. If it had been just her and Ichigo she would have used her Bankai just to show it off to him, she still hadn't had the chance to tell him that she'd achieved it. As it was, with their friends on the sidelines, she couldn't risk them getting killed.

The woman was trying to wrap her chain around Rukia's blade, so she let her. But as she did so, Rukia released one hand off her sword and cried, 'Third dance, Shirafune.' She had learned during her training that that attack wasn't limited to repairing her broken zanpakutou. A copy of her katana made of pure ice formed in her left hand, meanwhile the real one emitted so much cold it started freezing her opponent's chain. Then she stabbed with her left.

The Quincy who wasn't a Quincy screamed as the ice blade pierced between her breasts, her scream weakened and stopped as she started to freeze from the wound outwards. Rukia quickly withdrew her blade, she wanted her alive, but by then her lungs and heart had already frozen. The woman fell to the floor with horrified eyes staring. Rukia cursed under her breath, then remembered Orihime's power.

'Inoue, come here a moment,' she called. By now she'd stopped Chad's bleeding, although she hadn't fully healed him yet.

Orihime came, took one look at the recently deceased, and shook her head. When Rukia protested she explained, 'My power is different to Sado-kun and Ishida-kun's, but it still helps to have spirit particles around. Even healing wounds here is difficult.' She glanced down apologetically, and walked back Chad.

Rukia sighed and looked up to where Ichigo was still battling the man, Hibiki. It was obvious that he was far more powerful, why was taking him so long? She was glad he hadn't finished him, it meant that they still had one potential prisoner to interrogate. Despite what she'd said before interrogating a mute was possible, just very difficult.

'Ichigo, change of plan,' she called, 'Capture him.'

'Huh?' he said, turning to her and noticing the dead woman. 'Hell, Rukia, couldn't you have held back just a _little_?'

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, 'Just do it!'

Actually, considering that she'd just made the jump from twenty percent to full power, it was difficult to hold back. Added to that she was considerably stronger now thanks to Urahara's training, even without releasing her ultimate. She needed time to settle into this new level she was on.

'Aye aye captain,' he said sarcastically, and attacked with such speed she barely saw what he was doing. His luckless opponent had his boomerang-like weapon shattered in seconds, it reverted back to the energy-bow state, and received two slashes from the shoulder down. Ichigo then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hurled him crashing into the sand below. 'That what you wanted?'

Rukia snorted, and walked up to the man, who was pulling himself onto his knees. Then he raised his bow. This wouldn't have been any worry at all for Rukia had he been pointing at her or Ichigo, or even one of their friends; for she was sure she could move quickly enough to deflect any attack. The problem was that he was pointing it at himself.

'Don't-' she cried, starting forward.

He shot himself under the chin, and dropped limply to the ground just as Ichigo and Rukia reached him.

'…Wow,' said Ichigo after a moment, plainly as impressed as she. He believed so much in his cause that he was prepared to take his own life rather than be questioned.

'Shit,' Rukia swore softly, something she didn't do often; but the occasion warranted it.

They had been attacked by an unknown and powerful enemy, and now they had no prisoner to provide them with answers. Worse still, there was no question that they'd have to return to Soul Society now to report this, effectively cutting short their leave on Earth. And then they'd probably have to write up long detailed descriptions, answer countless questions, and everybody would go onto high alert until they decided that it was an isolated incident. What had been a wonderful day was quickly turning into a terrible evening.

x

Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Renji ran over to where they were standing. Chad's arm still looked raw, but it was no longer bleeding. Renji was somewhat singed, but otherwise no worse for wear. They crowded around the body, expressing similar amazement at his zeal.

'Look at that!' said Ishida.

The dead mans eyes were melting, and dribbling into the sand. Then his body started to sag, putrefying at an alarming rate. The smell was nauseating, and somehow worse than it would have been from a normal rotting body. Orihime rushed off to be sick. Rukia felt like she might have to join her.

'What the hell is happening,' said Ichigo, alarmed, 'Is this normal?'

Rukia shook her head. 'Normally souls that die naturally or are killed by a zanpakutou simply fade, and move on to the next phase. But this… it's like his entire soul is degenerating into spirit particles.'

'That's exactly what's happening,' said Ishida grimly. 'Quincy arrows destroy the soul, completely and utterly. That's why I was so careful when I went to Soul Society not to kill anyone, despite our situation.'

'But with hollows it doesn't look like this,' said Ichigo.

'This is exactly what happens to them, only much faster. Our arrows were designed to completely erase the hollow's existence, and they are simple in structure compared to a spirit with high reitsu.'

By now all the flesh had stripped away, leaving only bones and pieces of leathery skin. Those too were eroding.

'I wonder if he realised that his death would be for eternity,' said Chad.

'Either he didn't, or he didn't care,' said Rukia.

They were silent for a while, watching the skeleton slowly disintegrate. Then Renji said, 'Ah, we'd better be getting back to Soul Society, they'll be wanting to hear about this. Though I don't doubt that the techno geeks at the twelfth division will have informed the other captains already.'

'Why are you here anyway, Renji?' said Rukia.

'It doesn't matter now,' he said.

'Lets just say goodbye to the other guys first,' said Ichigo, 'And I need to call my crazy father to tell him we're not coming back.'

Rukia nodded, and took her place by his side as he walked back to the camp. The others followed on, except for Ishida who remained to study how the erosion of the soul played out to the end. Rukia felt a pressing sadness as she looked at all the spots she'd become so familiar with, trying to form a picture to hold with her throughout the busiest times; filled with paperwork. The end of a good holiday was always bitter.

x

Predictably, as soon as they'd got back there was a captains meeting called. Ichigo was becoming used to the drill. Surprisingly the lieutenants were summoned as well, though it was plain that they weren't to play a big part in it just by the wording of the summons

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were made to give reports on what they'd seen and heard. Ichigo was surprised to hear that Renji had been in the material world to search for Hinamori Momo. Then the twelfth division lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu gave a report on the spiritual energy signatures they'd detected, backing up the witness statements. Even Kyoraku looked solemn as they debated the potential undercurrents, the serious frown that creased his forehead looked oddly out of place.

'You're absolutely sure she said "Fusion"?' said Urahara.

Ichigo nodded.

'Interesting,' the blond man mused. 'In all my research, Shinigami and Quincy powers should be incompatible.'

'How so?' said Byakuya. He was still looking pale and weak, and at times was leaning back on Kira for support, the weight of the spiritual pressure around him almost too much to handle.

'Imagine a block placed on the floor,' said Urahara, 'In order for it to have power, it must move. Now Shinigami powers and Quincy powers exert pressure on the different sides of the block so to speak, so for it to move the one must overcome the other; and it will only be weakened for having to overcome it. Added to that, Quincy powers were made for the living, the dead can't use them. Shinigami abilities are the opposite.'

Ichigo had experienced that first-hand, when to retrieve his powers Urahara had had Tessai kill him by breaking his soul chain. He hadn't even asked!

Then the doors burst open, a man struggling inside despite the two guards trying to hold him back. '…I have to… Sir, punish me any way you see fit, but let me please make my report.'

'Very well, let him in,' said Yamamoto.

When released, the large man rushed into the room and stopped just before the two lines of captains and lieutenants, falling to his knees. 'I am the leader of the team tasked with retrieving the body of the unknown assailant in the material world. We reached the precise location, and even found the imprint of where the body lay. However it was not there, and not even a trace of _reitsu _to tell where it had gone.'

'Thank you, Hiyosu,' said Urahara, 'You can go.'

When the fat shinigami had left, Yamamoto cleared his throat and said, 'So, it would seem that this new Quincy order is either stationed in the material world, or at the very least they have a base of operations there. Added to this, as Hitsugaya-taicho mentioned, the disappearance of Hinamori Momo may be linked to this group. As such, I order Captains Urahara Kisuke and Shinion Yoruichi to the material world to conduct a full investigation of the crime scene, and track the threat to its root.'

'Permission to accompany them, soitaicho,' said Renji.

Yamamoto thought for a moment. 'Granted. All three of you may take a team from your respective divisions to assist you, these may not include your lieutenant.'

'We'll leave at once,' said Yoruichi, 'May we be dismissed?'

Yamamoto nodded, and the three captains flash-stepped away. He cast his stern gaze on the rest of them, 'You are meanwhile to remain at high alert. Anything that seems remotely suspicious, investigate immediately and report back on your findings.'

'Wouldn't want anything happening so close to the ceremony,' said Kyoraku.

'No,' said Yamamoto. 'Our current goal is to stabilize Soul Society, we cannot let this stand in our way.'

It was only eight days until then, Ichigo realised. Then Chamber 46 would be back, and the whole of Soul Society would know of his royal parentage. He could just imagine how much fuss that would create, Kiyone and Sentaro would probably get even worse than normal, even though they already knew. Was there any way to divorce a parent?

The meeting came to a close, they all trooped out slowly in groups. Kyoraku came up to Ichigo with Nanao close behind, 'Good to see you, Ichigo,' he said with a smile.

'And you, Shunsui,' said Ichigo, trying hard to remember his manners due to the company they were in; and the fact that Rukia was watching him closely.

Kyoraku laughed and clapped him on the back. 'So, what're you planning to do tomorrow?'

Ichigo thought about it. They'd only taken three of their four days of booked leave, so they were still entitled to one more day. They wouldn't be allowed back into the material world for it though, not in light of what had happened. 'I dunno,' he said.

'I'll take Ichigo around Rukongai,' said Rukia, 'Show him where I grew up.'

'How about you go and find a house there?' Kyoraku suggested, 'Staying near the office is convenient of course, but sometimes you just need to have somewhere to go to get away from it all.'

That reminded Ichigo about what his father had said about putting aside money in Soul Society for him and Rukia. Perhaps that would be enough for a down payment, it would be nice to be able to get a place. 'Maybe we'll do that,' he said.

'The old Shiba manor in the second district has been deserted for centuries, it's going cheap,' Kyoraku suggested. 'It needs a major cleanup, but other than that it's quite spectacular. In its day I'd put it above even the Kuchiki manor.'

If it was such a great place why had the Shiba's not returned now that they were a noble family again, Ichigo wondered. But Kyoraku swept off before he had a chance to say anything else. He was left frowning in the hall, alone except for Rukia.

'Well, I guess we should go,' she said.

They made their way slowly back to the thirteenth division offices. Ichigo grew more uncomfortable every step they took, the knowledge that they hadn't finished their conversation weighing heavily on his mind. As he opened his mouth to speak, Rukia cut him off.

'I know what you're going to say,' she said.

'…You do?' Was this woman psychic in addition to all her other abilities.

She turned her head to face him as they walked. 'Ichigo, with all that's happened my thoughts are a mess, please let me sleep on it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow.'

Ichigo felt his heart jolt with fear, he tried to appear unruffled as he said, 'Take as long as you need.'

'Thank you.'

The silence grew oppressive as they continued walking. Ichigo tried to make small talk with her, but that kept lapsing into nothingness. It was a relief to arrive at their rooms and say goodnight before retiring to a invariably troubled sleep.

x

Marx was furious. No, that wasn't the right word; he mused. For furious would imply that he was in a fury, and thus unable to fully control himself. No, he was perfectly in control, his anger making his focus as sharp as a steel blade. He pulled his black cloak behind his shoulders as he reached the large door to Takumo's wing of the fortress. There were two members of the so-called _Innen Kreis_ standing guard.

'Lord Marx, you cannot go in,' said one of them, 'Lord Takumo left-' he stopped talking as Marx fixed his gaze on him, and he gulped. 'Please don't mention that I let you in, Sir,' he said, and walked off quickly, followed by his fellow.

Marx pushed half the huge arched door open with one hand, and walked inside. There were other members of Inner circle in the main hall, and those who were attempting to join the supposedly elite group as well. When they saw him they quickly averted their gaze and filed out. Nobody wanted to be caught in an argument between the leaders of the order.

Takumo stepped onto the balcony outside his bedroom overlooking the main hall. He didn't comment at Marxs' presence, but walked slowly down the stairs to meet him. Marx would dearly have loved to take out his frustrations on him physically, but it would be foolish to attack him. Takumo was without doubt the stronger of the two, he was the only one who was on Lord Bismark's level.

'You know why I'm here,' he said coldly.

'Do I,' said Takumo, infuriatingly slowly.

Marx forced himself to retain his composure. Takumo was on shaky ground, and he must know it. Riling him up was an attempt to turn the situation. A feeble one. 'You sent two of your groupies to take on a captain of the Soul Society!'

'What of it?' Takumo shrugged.

'You have blown our cover,' Marx said, clenching his teeth. 'Did you really think that they would succeed?'

He wasn't so much angry with his actions as much as his throwing a wench into his plans. He would have to recalculate everything now, who knew how it would turn out of it.

'I had faith in them. But don't blow this out of proportion, they still know nothing.'

'We are in our final preparation stages, couldn't you have waited _just a little_.'

Takumo took up an annoyingly superior tone. 'The possible benefits outweighed the potential problems. You ranked the thirteenth division captain and his lieutenant the third and fourteenth strongest fighters in Soul Society respectively. Removing them would have been a huge asset to our cause.'

'Doing that would have raised their suspicions even more,' said Marx.

'No more than stealing that girl did.'

'I was _trying _to convert her to our cause. And that is not even comparable with this incident, she is unstable and the Shinigami know it. They'll think she ran away.'

'Was that all you came to say?' said Takumo tiredly.

Marx gripped the five-pointed cross in his hand tightly. Then he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He hadn't felt or heard anyone approach, and there was only one person who would dare touch him like that. 'Lord Bismark,' he gasped, turning quickly.

Marx would have been counted as tall in most any society, but standing next to the leader of the Rache he felt indubitably small. Bismark was over a head taller than him and far more solidly built, he probably weighed more than twice as much. He knew that such things shouldn't intimidate him, but they did.

Bismark nodded once, 'I am inclined to agree with Brother Marx on this occasion,' he said.

'I apologise,' said Takumo quickly, 'Forgive me.'

'There will be no more excursions before the time without my or Brother Marxs' approval. This will apply to all Rache from now on, I shall be informing them presently.'

'Of course.' Takumo looked as though he'd swallowed a particularly bad tasting pill.

'I am displeased, brother. You will have to work to regain my favour. Until then, Brother Marx will be my second in command.'

Both Takumo and Marx were silent as they took in their demotion and promotion. Marx felt a bubble of joy rising in his chest. Yes, yes, yes; he was even nearer to his goal. Now if Bismark were to die for whatever reason… The fact remained though that Takumo was still far more powerful than him. He would also have to fall, nothing had changed there. But now he had greater authority to potentially lead him into danger.

Takumo had recovered partially, and was protesting their leaders decision. It wouldn't work, Marx knew, not for something like this. Once Bismark had made his decision that was it. He turned his mind back to scheming. Serena, Khaan and the other Rache would have their parts to play in this coming conflict; but truly it was the three of them that were the core of the order. And whoever came out as the leader at the end of their war with Soul Society would reign over the heavens forever. That would be Marx, no matter what he had to do to get there.

While Marx might not be the strongest, he was by far the smartest. His strength was in the plans that he made, everybody knew that, but he was actually far better at it than he let on. He had formulated no less than nine strategies that would result in a complete victory for the Rache, with little damage to the order and in some of them minimal damage to the Shinigami. None of them would be used though, for they would leave Bismark in charge. Marx had served him for two centuries now, it was high time for him to rule. But he wouldn't dethrone him for Takumo to take his place, anything but that.

Bismark finished with Takumo, and led Marx out of the wing. Bismark asked how much the incident would affect their plans, and Marx answered. He was careful not to let on too much, it wouldn't do if the other man realised the depth to which he'd planned the situation. He already considered him a balance to Takumo's strength, if he knew the truth; well; everything would change.

'Those three captains that were sent to the material world,' said Bismark, 'Could we use that?'

What a stupid question, of course they could. He had always planned to seal off the severed world when they attacked, the Shinigami had allies in the material and hollow planes that they could call upon. Including them in his calculations would produce some very fluctuating variables. Marx phrased his answer carefully so in the conversation that followed it seemed that Bismark thought up that part of the plan.

When Bismark finally left him, he stopped to evaluate the pros and cons of the new situation. In all it was a definite improvement, Takumo's blundering attack had turned into a victory for him. Sure, there were complications, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He permitted himself a rare smile.

Looking for something to do, he took a walk down into the dungeon. Bismark was a traditionalist, and had insisted when they'd built the fortress that it have a dungeon. It had barely been used, and since the entrance was hidden most Rache didn't even know it existed.

Now there was a prisoner. Marx walked down and down, and finally reached a cell. There, behind sturdy bars; chained to a wall with a thick collar to seal her reitsu was a shinigami woman.

'Hello, Hinamori,' he said softly.

x

_A/N: Translations: Byatate (Rukia's fourth dance) means White Shield. Don't worry, I'm not the type to give her fifteen extra abilities, this is the last one except for her Bankai. The reason I added it was because I always felt that she was missing a defensive ability, and because she's missing one kanji that means white. All the other three are covered in her respective dances._

_Bose Stahl. This is German for Black (anger) Steel. I don't think it needs a further explanation. All Rache fusion weapon names are in German, like the Quincy weapons._

_Why did Chad lose so easily to someone one 3rd/4th seat level when he is not that far off Captain class in the manga so far? Well, Chad's power is largely determined by the spirit particles around. He noticed his strength increase in Soul Society, and even more Hueco Mundo. His opponent would also have been stronger in a spirit-rich environment, but since she could draw upon Shinigami powers her strength wasn't quite as stilted. Added to this he's had his power sealed for quite a while now, and hasn't been training._

_As for the character of Marx, I hope you noticed that he has a somewhat inflated opinion of himself. Yes, he's smart and manipulative and all that, but for example he didn't consider what would happen if Takumo tried something like he did. He's dangerous but not perfect. Certainly no Aizen. I've now focused on both his and Bismarks motives, anyone care to guess what Takumo's are? Hard one, ain't it. Lol._

_Well, until next time, review Review REVIEW!_


	28. Secret of the Shiba's

-1_A/N: I am so sorry that I never got back to any of you, my internet was down for over a week from the day after I released the last chapter. When it finally came back I was astounded by the feedback, but I didn't think it would be Kosher to reply so late. Please be rest assured that I did read and reread every review, and thank you so much everyone. I am so going over to the other service provider!_

_Side note: Avatar in 3D is the most amazing movie EVER! Though it was a bit weird watching a near naked blue humanoid female…_

_Spoiler: Gah, how was Tousens released form and useless death in the manga. I admit I didn't foresee that one, but honestly I think my end for him was far more epic. I mean, cmon, he gets killed by a lieutenant when he has far surpassed the level of captain. Hisagi shouldn't even have been able to cut him! And the bug form was so lame…_

_On a more positive note, Merry Christmas everyone. This here is my Christmas gift to you all. I should be updating more frequently until I go back to work on the 4th of Jan. I have a feeling this chapter has something in store that many of you have been waiting on for a very long time._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 27: The Secret of the Shibas**

Early the next morning, Rukia and Ichigo were on a hill overlooking the 78th district. The place where she had grown up with Renji, and the three friends whose graves were just behind them. Most of the residents weren't up yet, just the very first risers. The streets were nearly empty, and there was air of serenity that never seemed to exist during the day.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' she said, a lump of nostalgia catching in her throat.

Despite all the hardships she had endured, only happy memories returned to her. Ichigo yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. Rukia elbowed him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

'What-the hell-was that-for?' he gasped.

'Show some respect,' she said, giving him a baleful glance.

'Gimme a break, you got me up so damned early. I got a right to be tired.'

'But not to make obscene facial gestures here,' she said, and picked three flowers from under a nearby tree to place on each of the graves.

Ichigo was silent as he watched her, 'Were they good friends?' he said when she stood up.

'They were the only family I had when I was here. And Renji.'

'Ah. I wonder why he went with Urahara.'

'Probably to keep looking for Hinamori in the material world. She was a good friend of his in the academy.'

'Hmm, that's probably it.'

They stood silently, the soft wind flapping their clothes and hair. The Rukia smiled, 'Come, I'll show you the places where I lived.'

'Okay,' said Ichigo, 'But I want to check out that manor in the second district this afternoon.'

Rukia looked at him quizzing, 'Why?'

He looked hard into her eyes. 'Shunsui's up to something, and I'd like to know what. This is the second weird hint he's dropped, and both of them are related to the Shibas. There must be something about them that he wants me to find out,' he mused aloud.

With mention of the reinstated noble family, it struck Rukia again just how similar he looked to Kaien. The differences were markable, but it was a far closer resemblance than if she compared him to his sisters or father. She remembered the time that she'd jumped in front of the hollow, the day they'd met. Had it been just because of that? She hadn't even thought, her body had acted on its own.

'Besides,' Ichigo laughed, 'It would be nice to have a spot outside the office.'

x

Ichigo's trip to Rukongai troubled him deeply. The last time he'd been in Soul Society he'd only seen the districts closest to Seireitei. The further one got from there, the worse it became. The seventy-eight was little more than a slum, people looked at him with dull and fearful eyes. Even the children at play had deadly serious expressions. How could people live like that, shouldn't the Shinigami do something?

'Ever since the human population explosion in the material world, we didn't have enough men to police both,' Rukia explained. 'The higher-ups decided that they didn't really need to worry about Rukongai. Things have got bad since then, and are constantly getting worse. It wasn't pleasant growing up here, but nothing like this.'

To think that this was supposed to be heaven. Shinigami diligently sent souls here only to suffer until they died and were reborn. Gangs were the only law. Soul Society was supposed to be a place of safety and peace, where souls waited patiently to be reborn into a new life. Instead most had to contend with hardship and despair, moving on from here must be a relief.

'Damn it, this isn't right,' he shouted out suddenly.

Rukia looked at him, startled. 'Not all the districts are like this,' she said.

'And just how many are safe, eh?'

After a pause, Rukia admitted, 'These days, only the first five. They're the only ones the Shinigami patrol, since many of them live there.' The first five districts were more populated than the outlying ones, for obvious reasons, but even still only ten percent of Rukongai's population lived under Shinigami protection.

'That's pathetic,' Ichigo growled. 'Mark my words, Rukia, I'm going to find a way to change this. No matter what it takes. It cannot go on like this.'

'I'll help you, Ichigo,' Rukia exclaimed, shaking her fists excitedly, 'Whatever it takes.'

He turned to look at her. 'Really?'

'I'm with you Ichigo, all the way.'

Ichigo continued to stare at her for a moment, then impulsively leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't much of a kiss, he had to admit, it was over probably before she realised what had happened. Even still, she started breathing as though she'd just run a mile. He pulled back to a few centimetres away, his hand gripping the side of her neck. What had he done, should he have done it? There was no choice now, he had to follow through.

'Rukia, this is how I feel.' he said throatily, 'My heart belongs to you.' He'd been about to add "destroy or nurture it," but that sounded far too cheesy, and he'd probably picked that line up from some lame television show.

Rukia's huge violet eyes filled his entire vision. She blinked, and they wavered. She gulped dryly, 'Ichigo…I…I…'

'Rukia…' Was she turning him down? Raw, primal fear filled his veins. Somewhere within the roar his mind was telling him to be strong if he was rejected, but he could barely hear it.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face onto hers. Terror turned instantly to bliss. Their second kiss wasn't much better than their first, just longer. Neither of them had ever done it before, so they pressed their outer lips together and wondered what to do next. Even still, the feeling of closeness filled him to overflowing. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small; firm body, and felt her do the same to him.

There was a giggle in the background, Ichigo whirled to see a small girl pointing. There were at least three others who had poked their heads out of their houses. Another shutter opened, and two more children's faces were staring at them, their eyes shining with wonder at seeing Shinigami. Ichigo's face reddened, he gripped Rukia tightly before she could pull away and hit him.

'What are you doing, idiot?' she yelped.

'Is that your answer, shortness?' he whispered into her hair.

'I guess,' she grumbled, 'But don't expect me to get all drippy towards you or anything.'

He smiled, 'I wouldn't have it any other way, Rukia,' he said, savouring the pronunciation of her name.

She disentangled from him. 'You big fool,' she said, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

They walked away quickly from their curious onlookers, who by then had grown to more than a dozen, into the nearby forest. As soon as they were out of sight, Ichigo tentatively reached out and took her hand. She moved, so that her fingers were touching his, then slid them in-between. Ichigo's neck heated up, he fought maintain his expression. It felt like his heart was swelling in his chest.

Rukia stopped and took his other hand. 'Things are going to change a bit from now on,' she said.

'Yeah,' said Ichigo.

'Should we keep it a secret?'

'I dunno, Rukia. I couldn't live a lie, could you?'

'No,' she sighed, 'I hope that my brother understands.'

'Me too,' said Ichigo, perversely happy that he was currently too weak to cut off his head at a moments notice.

x

'ATCHOO,' Byakuya sneezed loudly.

'Taicho,' said Kira, grabbing a handkerchief and holding it to his face, 'Are you getting a cold?'

'No,' said Byakuya, 'It was just dust.'

'Maybe you should go to the fourth division, just to make sure.'

He appreciated that his lieutenant was trying to look out for him, with him not being fully recovered. But this was going too far, he didn't need to be mothered. It didn't matter that his power wasn't that of his lowest seated officer's, he had managed himself and thousands of others during his thirty years as a captain.

'Kira, I know that-' he began, then a burst of wind from the doorway interrupted him. A tall figure stepped through the entrance, ducking slightly to prevent his straw hat from being knocked off. 'Kyoraku,' he said, 'What are you doing here?'

'Yada-yara, that isn't very nice Bya-kun,' said the pink-clad captain, 'Aren't you going to invite me in for some tea. Or better yet, sake!'

Byakuya expelled an annoyed breath. 'Firstly, you're already inside. Secondly, why would I want to have tea with somebody like you? Thirdly, I never keep sake in the office.'

'Always so obnoxious, I thought Yori-chan would have taught you better,' said Kyoraku, pulling a clay bottle from inside his robes and took two big gulps of the contents.

Yori-chan was his name for Yoruichi, she'd mentioned to him that Kyoraku had been her mentor and taught her high-level _Shunpo_. Byakuya wondered who was quicker, although it stood to reason that if Kyoraku had taught her then he should be the faster one; unless Yoruichi had perfected some startling advancement in the skill above and beyond his training.

'Aah, whew, that's better,' said Kyoraku, wiping his mouth.

'Captain, you know that offends Captain Kuchiki's sensibilities,' said Nanao, appearing from behind him, 'So why do it?'

'Cause he needs to lighten up some.'

'Could you please leave,' said Byakuya firmly, tightening his lips. How dare he call him obnoxious.

'No can do today, I'm afraid,' said Kyoraku, his light humour giving way to calm seriousness, 'You're coming with me.'

'Why?'

'Because there's something that you need to hear.'

'What if I refuse?'

The other captain smiled slightly and dipped his hat over his eyes. 'You know of course that I'm a bit stronger than you. How do you think you'll fare right now? I don't know if your dignity will survive.'

'Are you threatening to force me to accompany you?' said Byakuya, gritting his teeth.

Kyoraku smile widened and he looked into his eyes. 'I'm so glad we understand each other.'

Byakuya took a deep breath, 'I shall join you,' he said indifferently, as though it had been his idea the entire time. How could the man be so jovial about it, it was infuriating.

'Great,' said Kyoraku, slapping his thigh. 'Well, we'd better be going then. We've got quite a bit of ground to cover.'

'Captain,' said Kira, 'Should I-'

'Just look after things until I get back,' said Byakuya, and turned back to Kyoraku, 'And where are we headed?'

'Rukongai.'

x

Serena lay near the top of a mountain overlooking the twelfth southern district of Rukongai, only her eyes sticking out over the boulder she was hiding behind. Far below she could see the short white haired captain of the tenth searching from door to door, desperate for a clue as to the disappearance of his lieutenant.

'Foolish boy,' she said softly, 'You won't find anything there.'

It was obvious that his care for her far exceeded that of the normal captain-lieutenant relationship. They both seemed a bit young for that, but who knew these days. She remembered when he'd helped Marx to subdue the girl, she'd started crying out his name as soon as they'd put her in cuffs. Serena felt a new emotion grow in her chest, examining it she realised that it was pity.

'Stop it,' she told herself, 'He's a Shinigami, the same as the ones who murdered your family. They're all the same.' She couldn't lose her desire for revenge now, so close to the time.

She felt a presence behind her, and reached for her sword. Then she recognised it and let go. A few moments later Khaan joined her at her lookout point, flashing a wicked grin as the boy far below finished searching the district and let out a cry of frustration.

'So, that's the boy-genius,' he said, 'Doesn't look like much.'

'You should know not to judge your opponent just on their outward appearance.'

Khaan shrugged, 'Marx reckons he's the second-weakest captain. I doubt he'd be trouble for either of us.'

'You can take him,' said Serena, shrugging indifferently.

'Don't mind if I do,' said Khaan. 'A pity we got to wait another week.'

'It will pass before you know it.'

'I'm sick of training, I want to pound some heads.'

Serena could appreciate the sentiment, but at the moment he just sounded like a whiney child. 'Just leave me,' she said. She'd never liked Khaan from the moment they'd met as youngsters, the centuries they'd spent together had only taught them to put up with each other.

'Fine,' he shrugged. 'So, do you think Marxs' plan will work. Do you think he'll really be able to put half the captain's out of action overnight?'

'He's been right every time before, as long as we've followed his instructions,' said Serena confidently.

One week, just one week until she would finally have her vengeance. Blood could only be repaid in blood.

x

'Well, I guess this is it,' said Ichigo, looking down at the map in his hand. A kind resident had drawn it for them, delighted to be of service to a Shinigami captain.

'I think so,' said Rukia, examining the pair of statues at the entrance. They must have been majestic in their time. They were both broken off at their knees, which was roughly human height. There was no sign of the rest of them.

'Heh,' said Ichigo, 'I don't doubt that these two once held the Shiba banner.'

'Well, should we go in?' said Rukia dubiously, gesturing to the doorway. It was both imposing and graceful in its construction, amazingly undamaged by the passage of time.

Ichigo tried pushing it open, it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, same result. So he shrugged and tried to hop over it, but crashed straight into an invisible wall. He bounced off and hit the floor hard.

'Are you hurt?' said Rukia, rushing up to him.

'Just my pride.'

'Ichigo, I think the walls of this place are made of _Sekkiseki_.'

That was the same material as what made up the walls of Seireitei. 'That must be it,' he said, getting up. Nothing else created an invisible barrier above the wall. 'So how do we get in, Kukaku's cannon?'

'No, they've moved, they don't have it any more,' said Rukia, examining the door. 'There might be enough space to slip a blade in the crack. Maybe we could lift latch from this side.'

'Well, try and see.'

'I'm not risking getting Sode no Shirayuki stuck in there, thank you very much.'

'Fine, get out of the way,' said Ichigo, drawing his zanpakutou. Why did he always get these shoddy jobs, it wasn't like he wanted to risk Zangetsu any more.

He placed the tip of his sealed blade in the crack, and slid it inside. Before he had even started feeling for a lock though there was an audible click, and the door slowly opened outward. Ichigo quickly withdrew his katana, he didn't want it trapped and broken.

'Huh, well done,' said Rukia.

'I didn't do anything,' he said, staring down at his blade.

'Never mind that, lets go inside.'

Stepping through the archway was like stepping into another world. Planet Shiba-house. The gardens, which still bore the marks of terracing and rigid control, were now horribly overgrown and stretching around and over the massive manor. Ichigo had never seen a house that looked so grand, or old-fashioned. It looked like something directly out of a history book about feudal Japan. For something that had been abandoned for centuries, it was remarkably well preserved.

'Come, lets go inside,' said Rukia excitedly, and Ichigo had no choice but to follow her as she raced through the nettles.

The interior of the manor was just as old-fashion as the exterior. It was covered in a layer of fine dust, and many corners had cobwebs. Most of it was bare, but here and there an item was covered with an ancient cloth. Ichigo tried to pull one off, it crumbled in his grasp. Underneath proved to be a column with a face he did not recognise.

Exploring the house took a good few hours, it was just so big. It was in all remarkably good shape, sure most of the sliding doors could have done with a good greasing, but Ichigo felt that a weeks hard work would have this place liveable again. Finally they made their way to the back door and stepped out. The back garden was just as overgrown as the front, Ichigo turned to go back inside.

'Look there,' said Rukia, pointing.

Ichigo followed her arm to a large… something. It was covered in vines, and looked as though it had once stood in the middle of a Koi pond. The water had long since dried up, and been filled up with earth and foliage.

'I dunno,' said Ichigo, and waded through the grass towards it.

The vines strangling it were as thick as small trees, and stubbornly resisted his tugging. So he drew Zangetsu again, and cut them off at the roots. After that it got easier. As he worked, he became aware that it was a statue of some sort underneath, a masterfully detailed one. There also seemed to be two figures in it, one larger than the other.

'Um, Ichigo,' said Rukia as he pulled the last piece off.

'What?'

'Move back and take a look,' she said, clearly shaken, 'I can't believe this.'

He did, and gasped in surprise. There he was, in the statue, in motion and laughing. And there was Rukia, by his side. But it was all wrong, although it was unmistakably them their faces were far more mature. Why was it in the Shiba manor that hadn't been used for centuries.

'What the hell is going on?' he cried.

'A good question, Ichigo-kun. And one perhaps that we can answer if you would come inside.'

Ichigo turned to see a man leaning against the doorway. 'Shunsui,' he gasped.

x

They sat on the floor in one of the many furniture-less empty rooms. Byakuya, Kyoraku, Nanao, Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia fidgeted slightly, wondering if her brother already knew that they'd kissed that afternoon. She hoped not.

'Weren't you going to tell us what's going on,' said Ichigo loudly.

'Absolutely,' said Kyoraku, 'But first we need to wait for one more guest.'

The minutes ticked by silently, until the door was wretched open. There stood Ganju and Kukaku Shiba. She had a large box strapped to her back.

'Sorry we're late, Kyoraku-san,' said Kukaku, 'It took me a while to get everything together.'

'Not a problem, Kuku-chan,' said the flamboyant captain.

'Kuku-chan?' Kukaku repeated, her eyebrow twitching and a sadistic leer forming as she raised a threatening fist.

'Here, you must be thirsty,' he said, and threw his corked sake bottle at her.

She caught it. 'Hmph,' she said, but took a swig anyway.

'So, you're ready to begin?'

'Of course,' said Kukaku, drying her mouth with the back of her hand and throwing the bottle back to Kyoraku. She reached inside her box and pulled out a covered picture frame. Then with a flick of her wrist, she pulled off the covering.

Rukia's eyes widened, it was a picture of Ichigo, standing tall and proud. He looked much older, in his forties or fifties by mortal years. She sat at his feet, her hair streaked with silver. There was also a young man in the picture, Kaien! He was the only one not wearing the captain's haori.

'This is the progenitor of the Shiba family, or should I say progenitors. The young man to the right is their son. You recognise him, don't you Rukia,' said Kukaku.

'That's…that's me,' said Ichigo, 'And Rukia and, damn, that kid looks like me!'

Rukia couldn't even find words to say. Kaien, her son in a previous life. Ichigo, her husband. Blankly, she let it filter through her brain, trying to make sense of it. 'What do you mean, progenitor?'

'I don't know if you realise it, but every one of the great noble families has had a founding member,' said Kukaku. 'To found a noble family, a person has to reach the rank of Captain in Gotei thirteen, find their soul partner and have one or more children.'

'Wait, what's a soul partner?' said Ichigo.

'That should be obvious,' said Kyoraku. 'Human's in the material world give it all sorts of fancy names, like "the one" or "my other half". In actual fact it isn't nearly as cut and dried for them. But for us it is, there is only one soul you can ever be with, through every lifetime.'

'You mean that s/he's my soul partner!' Ichigo and Rukia cried out together.

'Obviously,' said Nanao.

'Heh, so that's why you were so intent on rescuing her back then,' said Ganju to Ichigo.

'Shuttup, you fat lump of lard.'

'What was that?'

'Are you certain about this?' said Byakuya, glancing sharply at Kyoraku as Ichigo and Ganju started to wrestle on the floor.

'You need further proof? Show him what you got, Kuku-chan.'

'Kuku-chan,' Kukaku repeated, grinding her teeth.

Then she pulled out all the other pictures and started pulling off their coverings. Ichigo and Rukia with two young children that resembled them vaguely. Much older Ichigo and Rukia with Byakuya and Hisana. Ichigo and Rukia, together again and again and again. With children, without children. Him a captain, her a captain, both, neither. Different expressions, hairstyles, levels of maturity and backdrops in every one. Even some with Ichigo's hair dyed black. But all unmistakably them.

'Heh, that's quite something,' said Ichigo, glancing up while holding Ganju in a headlock.

'So, are you two, I mean were you two our children too?' said Rukia.

Kukaku shook her head, 'No, grandchildren. I was Kaien's child originally about eight hundred years back, Ganju came from another of your children. This generation we're siblings because we were adopted together, but in actual fact we're cousins.'

'But then how come I was never taken in?' said Rukia. She knew how the noble families worked, adopting members as soon as they found them in Rukongai, especially if they were former captains.

'Because-'

'Allow me to explain that one,' Kyoraku cut in smoothly.

'Why?'

'Because I was there when it happened.'

He picked out the last picture that Kukaku had shown them. In it Rukia was sitting on the ground, Ichigo behind her with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Both were smiling happily, the artist had captured the flush of love on their cheeks. Surprisingly, in this one she was a captain, while judging by the armband he must be a lieutenant.

'This picture was finished only a week before it happened,' said Kyoraku sadly. 'That was the last time you were together.'

_To understand what it happening in the present, first we must delve into the past. And thus the Pendulum swings back four hundred years._

x

_A/N: Well, I understand if you have a lot of questions about what's going on. Please understand if I don't answer all your queries, because things will be getting much clearer in the next 2-3 parts and I won't reveal anything from there beforehand. In the meantime, please grace my Christmas tree with many reviews! Thanks, KotW._


	29. New Division, New Nobles

_A/N: Happy new years people! I should have released this chapter a few days ago, but the end of the month internet cap bit me again. On the plus side, I have been able to get pretty far on the next chapter, so that will be coming soon. Sooner if you keep prodding me :nudge wink:_

_**Mini-arc name: Turn back the Pendulum 1: A Good Mentor**  
_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -200: New Division, New Nobles**

_Thus the Pendulum swings back 400 hundred years, giving but a glimpse into the past and the reasons why things are the way they are in the present._

Kyoraku Shunsui raised a hand above his eyes as he looked up to the sky. The sun was beating down on him, heating up his black Shihakusho to boiling. He sighed and moved the cuffs off where they were burning his forearms. It might be nice to become a captain just to have the white _haori_, which would surely reflect more heat.

They were standing in an open field, waiting for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony that would usher in a new division to the ranks of the military, and promote a noble family to the rank of great, making them the fifth great noble family. There were long benches set up for the guests to sit in, but few were. The crowds of Shinigami were all squeezing into whatever shade they could find.

'What's taking them so long?' he said to nobody in particular.

Shiraken Daiichi, known commonly as Daiken, was standing beside him. He gave a thin smile and said, 'If you like, I could use Hyorinmaru to cool you down.'

Shunsui smirked, 'No thanks, sunburn is better than frostbite.'

The two young men stood together in companionable silence, occasionally fanning themselves with the straw hats they had been given to shade their heads. They were old friends, having come through the academy together. Two prodigies that were generally only seen once a century, and they had both appeared in the same year. Daiken was the more talented of the two, having been promoted two decades before as the lieutenant of the second division. Shunsui had become the third seat of the eighth only last year, but that was also due to his carefree nature and dislike at being ordered.

'So, what do you think of this new division?' said Daiken. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and brushed back his flowing white hair; it seemed to have a tendency to form spikes despite its current length.

Shunsui let out a soft sigh. His friend was obviously fishing for a debate, they'd discussed it often enough. He humoured him, 'I think they should rather bring in the proposed thirteenth division. Gotei thirteen has a much better ring to it then Gotei twelve, don't you think?'

'Huh, if we go on like this, it'll be Gotei sixteen before we know it.'

'Well, we already have fourteen,' said Shunsui, 'And it'll be fifteen after today. Gotei twelve, plus the Royal Guard, the Kido Corps, and now this new one; the Onmitsukido.'

'I think it's appropriate,' said Daiken. 'Those stupid humans need to be monitored.'

There had been many reasons put forward towards creating the new subdivision of the military, some innovative; many mundane. The one that had secured though was the need to keep track of a new order of spiritually in-tune humans who called themselves the Quincy. This group was growing alarmingly fast, and their abilities rivalled that of the Shinigami, something they had never seen before.

'I'm sure they won't be a problem,' Shunsui laughed.

'So am I, but only because we'll make sure of it.'

In the past, spiritually aware humans had always been painted targets for hollows. Even though the Shinigami tried to keep a close eye on them, invariably many had been lost. When they'd clubbed together for protection they had simply invited a faster demise, providing an even more attractive target. These Quincy though seemed to have passed through the eye of the storm, they were well versed at defending themselves.

'I think we should meet with them, and try to come to an understanding,' said a quiet voice behind them.

Shunsui turned to see Ukitake Jushiro, the fourth seat of the sixth division. He was well known for his friendliness and quiet acceptance of all those around him. As such people flocked to him, especially those who weren't as able to get along socially as their fellows. But he wasn't a natural leader, he was too forgiving of failures and that; like Shunsui's carefreeness; held him back. He would also have been considered a prodigy, had it not been for the two of them following him a year later into the academy and greatly outshining his achievements.

'Oh, it's you,' said Daiken dismissively, 'I thought for a moment it was somebody important.'

'I'm serious, if we joined our forces it would greatly reduce the load on us.'

'And since when have we had a problem dealing with the hollow? Never, that's when. We are Shinigami, the caretakers of the dead. We have no need of puny humans doing our work. Come, let's go, Shunsui.'

Shunsui gave an apologetic glance to Jushiro as he followed his friend. He had no quarrel with him, in fact he quite liked him. But he'd been friends with Daiken first, and that loyalty held him on the opposite side of the fence. He didn't know why Daiken disliked Jushiro. Perhaps he saw his general friendliness as weakness, he despised weakness in any form.

He followed his friend away from the main crowds, towards a small grove of trees in a gully. There in the long grass lay their former teacher, fast asleep. The grass stalk in his mouth rippled slightly with every breath. Daiken reached over and plucked it from his mouth. He started to move his lip around, trying to find it, but didn't wake. Then Daiken stuck it in his nose. He sat up like a shot, and sneezed it out.

'Hell boy, didn't I teach you any manners?' he complained, wiping his dripping nose.

'Psht,' said Daiken.

'And why do you always have to make that meaningless noise?'

'Nice to see you too, Sensei,' said Shunsui.

'Oy, don't forget about me!' came a female voice from up in the tree, and a small head framed with black hair stuck out from behind the thickest branch.

'Yada-yara, hello Captain Shiba.'

Both Daiken and Shunsui had been trained in the academy and during their spare time by Mikio Shiba, the man who was currently trying to cleanse his nostril. He was the lieutenant of the eighth division, serving under his wife Maiyuki, the one in the tree. Shunsui was the third seat under the two of them. He still found it strange, with Mikio tall and so noticeable with his bright orange hair; and Maiyuki short and petite, that she was captain.

She dropped down, right onto her husband's foot. He cried out with pain, 'Aargh, the hell you doing, titch?'

'It was an accident, so stop being pathetic,' she growled.

'Am not,'

'Yes, you are.'

'Not,'

'Are.'

'Not,'

'Are.'

Mikio got up and towered over her. They glared daggers into each others eyes, then as one they grabbed each others necks and glued their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Shunsui looked away, he'd seen them like this before. It wouldn't be long before they were simulating something else in the grass, it didn't matter to them if captain-commander Yamamoto himself was watching.

'Come, lets go,' said Shunsui, taking his friends arm. 'You know that it's impossible to talk to them when they're like this.'

'They've been married half a century now,' Daiken muttered, but followed him all the same.

They walked further away, to the edges of the demarcated area. The limits were shown by great banners bearing the Shihoin family crest. For today was the day that they became one of the great noble families, thanks to their patronage and leadership in creating the Onmitsukido. The festival was to celebrate both of these things. The Shihoins had been nobles for as long as anybody could remember, but to become one of the great nobles required something extra special.

The rules were also a lot more strict to the greats as to their roles. For example, they needed to have at least one family member in a position of no less than lieutenant standing just to retain their place. They also had to have a clearly defined head of the family, preferably the person with the highest ranking in Gotei thirteen. Then there were the social decorum requirements, most of which Shunsui hadn't looked into too seriously. But he would have to someday, for it was his dream to found his own noble family which would become one of the greats. The noble house of Kyoraku.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone hitting a hammer loudly to the wooden alarm panel. 'Attention, attention; the ceremony has been postponed. All Shinigami are to report to their respective divisions immediately. Visitors, please leave in an orderly fashion.'

'What's going on?' said Shunsui.

'It must have been important if they're postponing this,' said Daiken, furrowing his brows and gesturing around him. He reached inside his front to pull out his lieutenant's armband, and tied it expertly around his arm with one hand. 'I'm going to speak to that announcer to find out exactly what's going on.'

'Good idea,' said Shunsui, and followed him as they set off at a run. As third seat it was his responsibility to get as much information to report to his captain as he could.

Finding the man that had made the announcement wasn't difficult, he was already being mobbed by anxious captains and lieutenants. 'All I know is that there's been a problem in the 3600-4000 region of the material world.'

'That's the place my wife was sent to investigate,' lieutenant Kuchiki cried, and immediately pushed his way out of the throng and started sprinting away.

'Where's he going?' said Daiken.

'You should know, only captains are authorised to use _Senkaimon _gates without permission,' said Shunsui, 'No-one in their right mind would give it to him, not in the state he's in. He's going to use the Kuchiki family one.' Having a gate for families personal use was one of the privileges exclusive to the great nobles. 'I have to go and tell my captain what's going on.'

He left Daiken, and flash-stepped to where his captain and lieutenant were waiting for him under the tree. They would be very interested in what he knew, particularly because lieutenant Kuchiki's wife, Hanako, was Maiyuki's twin sister. Mikio had taken her into the Shiba clan as well when he had married Maiyuki, she had left only three years ago to join Kuchiki. Hanako wasn't nearly as talented as her younger twin, and was currently serving as the fifth seat of the tenth division.

'I have to go,' said Maiyuki as soon as Shunsui had related the story to them.

'I'm coming too,' said Mikio.

'No you're not.'

'She's my sister as well!'

'But not your twin. As your captain, I'm ordering you to stay put and watch the division.'

She reached inside her robes to pull out a small container. When she opened it a black hell-butterfly flew out. She unsheathed her sword, opened a Senkaimon gate and stepped through, the butterfly leading the way. Mikio cursed loudly as it closed behind her.

'Attention, attention,' cried another messenger, who had just reached the platform and was hitting the hanging wooden panel, 'These are orders directly from Captain-Commander Yamamoto. The cause of the disturbance is an unidentified being of unprecedented power. It is currently being investigated, but until such time as it is, no-one regardless of rank is to take any action against it or go anywhere near it.'

'They just missed Captain Shiba,' said Shunsui.

'She wouldn't have listened anyway,' said Mikio, 'Shunsui, follow me.'

'What are we doing, Sensei?'

'Disobeying orders,' he said with a smirk, then flash stepped away.

Even pushing himself to the limits, Shunsui could barely keep up. Rumour had it that Shiba Mikio was faster than the most of the captains of Gotei thirteen, and with his _Bankai _he could outpace anybody. If that was the case Shunsui couldn't be too far off the other captain's speed level, unless Mikio was purposefully going at a pace he could keep up with.

One of the advantages about working under him was that Shunsui had had the opportunity to train with him every night. He'd recently become good enough that the other man was using him as a sparring partner, although he was still definitely holding back some. Mikio by all rights should already be a captain, he was at least as strong as the current ones if not stronger. The higher ups had been talking for decades about creating a thirteen squad for him to lead, and if Mikio had shown more interest in the prospect it probably would have happened already.

They reached the Shiba manor in the second district in record time, and skirted around the outside to reach the gate. With any other building they would have simply jumped over the walls, but the Shiba manor was different. It was surrounded by a wall made of _Sekkiseki _stone. Legend had it that it was the first place to be completely surrounded by it, and it had been the inspiration for the walls of Seireitei. Most of the members of the Shiba family and their retainers had been attending the ceremony, so the doors were shut and locked.

Mikio inserted his blade into the gap between the doors, and they slowly began to open. 'Only a Shiba family member can open this gateway,' he explained.

'What… about your wife?' said Shunsui, trying to get his breathing under control.

'She bears the family name, so she can too. Her sister can't, not anymore. I hope nothing's happened to her,' he added with a frown.

They entered the grounds. Shunsui had been there before, but all the times before it had been bustling with activity and full of people. With all the many family members, visitors, servants, gardeners and all other manner of folk it had been a small town all in itself. Now it stood still and deserted.

'Let's go,' said Mikio.

The two men ran through the gardens to the gate on the east side of the grounds. There were two guards there, the only people Shunsui had seen so far within the walls. They both bowed as Mikio approached, one of them pulled out a small cage of butterflies that was hidden inside a rock; and gave them two. The orange haired man didn't even glance at them as he thrust his blade in the gate, and cried out, 'Material world, 3600-4000!'

The Senkaimon gate immediately began to hum, the cracks between the doorways shining with light. Normally gateways like this would be prepared at a measured pace by a team of experts to get the coordinates exact, but Mikio like Maiyuki before obviously wasn't prepared to wait. He was using the accelerated method, one that took a great deal of power and control to use. It generally didn't spit out the users at the precise location, and could be hazardous for them if any mistakes were made.

Shunsui noticed that he was still wearing the straw hat they'd all been given to keep the sun's rays out of their eyes during the ceremony, he ducked his head so it covered his eyes from the light. 'Sensei, I'm honoured that you brought me along, but why?'

Mikio grinned and shielded his eyes as the light grew brighter. 'I need someone to watch my back. You're not too far off captain level, Shunsui. I've been pushing you hard recently. You'll be a great captain one day.'

A lump caught in Shunsui's throat, 'Sensei.'

'Besides, incidents like this don't happen too often. It's a good chance to get experience, don't you think.' At that point the doors burst opened, and the light that had been shining through the cracks faded into deep darkness. 'Alright, lets go.'

The two men raced into pitch black.

x

_A/N: A short note on Senkaimon gates. The reason why they don't have to be stabilised if a soul reaper is going from the material world to Soul Society is that there are permanent gates there. In other words, all they have to do is lock onto them. Naturally in the material world where they're covering such a large area and comings and goings from similar locations are rare it isn't practical to do this, except perhaps in Karakura town. Permanent gates are obvious portals for attack, so they are under constant close guard._

_As for the hell-butterflies, I'm sure you know that it's very dangerous to traverse the space between worlds without them. Not to mention they allow access to the gates of Seireitei. Useful little bugs._

_And just to avoid any chance of confusion, Shiraken Daiichi (Daiken) is previous life Hitsugaya, a bit more grown up. Shiba Mikio is Ichigo, Maiyuki is Rukia and Hanako is Hisana. Lieutenant Kuchiki, of course, is Byakuya. But then you already knew that, I hope. To refresh your memory, souls don't change their appearance from lifetime to lifetime. They are fully capable though of having a makeover and changing their dress sense, or even covering themselves with tatoos. Their Zanpakutou doesn't change either, nor does its name, abilities or names of abilities. But their knowledge of said abilities could be greater or smaller in different lifetimes._


	30. Like a Falcon, Struck from the Sky

_A/N: We're still on the turn-back chapters. Remember, Mikio is prel (previous life) Ichigo; Maiyuki is prel Rukia; lieutenant Kuchiki is prel Byakuya; Hanako is prel Hisana and Daiken is prel Hitsugaya._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -199: Like a Falcon, Struck from the Sky**

Coming out of the darkness of the space between worlds was a relief, but a bit of a shock to suddenly be hundreds of meters above the ground. He started to fall, but then remembered how to stand in midair. It was different to doing so in Soul Society, easier due to the fact that the air was spiritually less dense, but there was a knack to it.

Shunsui looked around, at the bright blue sky with soft fluffy-looking clouds floating at intervals. The ground below was divided into square fields, some dictated by the lay of the land. There was a small town filled with wood, straw and mud brick houses. He could just make out the people walking around, from this distance they looked like toys.

'Somebody's going _Bankai_,' said Mikio, catching the butterflies that had brought them and putting them in a small box then in his inside pocket. 'I'm pretty sure it's Kuchiki. Shunsui, follow me.'

Shunsui could feel it too, the massively expanding spiritual pressure. It was hard to believe that the people down below didn't. They set off at speed towards where they'd felt it, flash stepping from point to point. It was slower going than it would have been on ground, since they had to solidify places to land on. They were just coming within sight range, Shunsui could see the mass of pink blades that he supposed must make up the _Bankai_, when the lieutenant's pressure suddenly plummeted; all the pink faded away. Something dropped from his grasp and started falling towards the ground.

'NO!' cried Mikio, _'Bankai, Tense Zangetsu_.' He blazed with power and surged ahead.

Shunsui was just close enough to see what was going on when Mikio reached Kuchiki. He was pulling him away from the solid figure that had been gripping him, Shunsui thought he saw a spray of blood. Mikio then swept down to catch the falling figure, who he now recognised as his captain; Mikio's wife Maiyuki. Had they all arrived before them? Was she dead too, and was that her sister Hanako he saw lying in the broken ground far below? This was fast turning into a tragedy.

Shunsui reached the man-shaped figure that had hurt lieutenant Kuchiki, and stopped short. The thing facing him was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was definitely a hollow, it had a hole in its torso. But most powerful hollow were huge, this one was barely taller than him; although far broader across the shoulders. It was covered in some type of armour that spiked and protruded in odd areas. It was like someone had draw a line down it, bisecting its nose and groin, and decided that the left side should be white and the right; black. There were thick lines of red all over it, depicting demonic designs. Its eyes were pupil-less, and glowed yellow.

'What the-' said Shunsui, his eyes widening. This… thing had defeated lieutenant Kuchiki, in _Bankai _form no less. He was the most powerful lieutenant, besides Shiba Sensei of course. It had also beaten Captain Shiba. What was this monster? The reitsu it was emitting was terrifying!

As if answering his thoughts, the hollow leered and said, 'So, now you see the true power of a Vasto Lorde,'

Shunsui had no idea what that was, he'd never heard of anything like it before. One thing was certain though, he wasn't about to let this thing kill valued nobles and members of Gotei twelve and get away with it. He was terrified, but he'd faced fears before and dealt with them. He drew his daisho sword pair.

Mikio flash-stepped in front of him. 'This is my fight, Shunsui,' he said with his back turned to him.

'Sensei,' he said, 'This hollow has already defeated two captain-class fighters, we'd stand a far better chance if-'

'He killed my brother-in-law,' Mikio growled, gripping his sword so tightly Shunsui could hear it grind, 'And wounded my wife and sister badly. Remember what I taught you about why we fight.' He dived forward to attack.

Shunsui did. The two types of fight, for pride and for life. The hollow had sullied Mikio's pride through killing lieutenant Kuchiki (he couldn't for the life of him remember his first name) and hurting his wife and sister. He had to fight it in order to reclaim his own honour, and the honour of his family. Shunsui's intervention now would leave it forever tarnished.

He watched as Mikio attacked again and again, almost too fast to see. He was more serious that Shunsui had ever seen him, and absolutely furious. Any normal opponent would have been slaughtered in seconds. The hollow was fighting back strongly though. He couldn't match the Soul Reaper's speed, but his defense was solid. His attacks looked devastatingly powerful, of course none of them could touch Mikio. The only thing that seemed to work was when the hollow raised his left fist and roared, energy blasting out all around him. That knocked Mikio back, but he was attacking again an instant later, snarling with his teeth bared.

Seeing as his teacher had things reasonably under control, Shunsui dropped down to see how the women were doing. Both were out cold, Maiyuki must have been hit by an energy blast for the front of her clothes were singed. But they weren't in any immediate danger. Lieutenant Kuchiki though was definitely dead, he lay limp at an odd angle. His spirit was leaving his spirit body too, even if they'd had the equipment and time to repair him he was already beyond it. Shunsui sighed, and wished for a moment that he believed in a higher power so he could pray for him.

Then he noticed a broken section of buildings not too far off, there were bodies lying there as well. Only these were human bodies, they must have been the reason why Hanako had been called out in the first place. He flash-stepped to them, and quickly assessed the situation. There were about thirty in all, give or take a few, it was hard to make an accurate tally when so many were ripped into pieces. They were all dressed in white. A group of monks perhaps? No, that five-pointed line star symbol on their backs was familiar, he'd seen it in the dispatches. They were Quincy! What were they doing in Japan?

From the reports he'd seen, the Quincy were a German order. Had they spread to the other side of the globe this quickly? There were so many of them. Daiken was right, they really did have to monitor these humans. What had they lured into the world of the living, either by intent or ignorance. A hollow that could defeat captain-class shinigami was unheard of. The most powerful they'd ever faced before was the Menos Adjunchas, and that was only the equivalent of an average lieutenant.

A loud roar up above drew his attention back to the fight. Mikio had opened a terrible wound in the creature's side. It flailed angrily, bellowing its frustration. Mikio used the opening in its defense to open another cut before dodging a vicious energy blast.

Shunsui, deciding that the fight up above was more interesting than anything he could find on the ground, started hopping up in stages. It would have looked to the casual onlooker like he was jumping up a series of invisible blocks. In actual fact all he was doing was solidifying _reitsu _under his feet, it wasn't too dissimilar to using flash-steps.

He reached a place a bit above the combatants, close enough to see what was going on but far enough that he wouldn't be caught in the fray. He started watching for the hollow's style. At first it didn't make any sense to him, then he realised by the way Mikio was manoeuvring around it and it was trying to counter. The black right half of it seemed almost impervious to blows, it tried to absorb as many of Mikio's attacks on that side as possible, using right-forward fighting stance. The pates on its arm looked like a shield too. The attacks from it though were weak. The left side was the opposite, incredibly powerful attacks but weak defense. Mikio had no problem cutting that side and was constantly breaking its defence to do just that.

Watching them, it occurred to Shunsui that Mikio had possibly the best ability to be facing this "Vasto Lorde" hollow with. Most _Bankai _were an explosion of power, this hollow's combination of attack and defensive power meant that he would most likely be able to absorb any attack thrown at him and retaliate instantly. He'd already defeated two people with _Bankai _as proof. Mikio's though was a compression, greatly enhancing his speed and through that; indirectly; his attack power as well. In all of Soul Society his was unique. The hollow was by no means slow, it was as fast as any quick captain, it only seemed slow in comparison to Mikio; who was literally running circles around him to strike his softer left again and again.

There was a flash of blue streaking upwards, and then another. A third hit the hollow on the hand and hissed against his armour. Shunsui shot his gaze down. At the site of the dead Quincys at least a hundred live ones had arrived, and were forming their bows. More were arriving all the time. But he'd been down there just a minute ago, how had they got there so fast? Impossible, unless they had a human flash-step equivalent. Then the barrage really started.

It seemed as though the air was suddenly filled with hissing blue arrows, all aimed at and around the hollow. Shunsui immediately found himself in danger, even as far away as he was, and started backing away while deflecting shots that came to close with his zanpakutou. He quickly released it, just in case. Mikio was in trouble, caught in the thick of it. He was deflecting arrows as fast as they came, but that was about all he could do. He'd had to abandon his assault on the hollow.

The hollow had simply turned so that his right face the ground, and raised his arm to defend his face. The arrows hissed as they struck him, but did no perceivable damage. He growled at Mikio, and started charging up energy behind his back in his left hand; which began to ooze inky blackness.

'Sensei,' Shunsui cried a warning, but it was lost in the roar of the barrage.

The Vasto Lorde fired, but not at Mikio. At first Shunsui thought it was at the Quincy, then he realised where the epicentre was located. Maiyuki and Hanako. Before he could do anything Mikio was there, putting his body in between them and the huge ball of energy. Two arrows pierced his back, he didn't flinch and started sending moonfang after moonfang into it, slowing and diminishing it. All the while taking more and more stray shots in his back. Some of them were starting to pierce right through him.

Just when the blast was almost on top of him, one final attack split it and it exploded in midair. Mikio was flung backwards, all movement faded from him and he started falling towards the ground; the tailcoats of his _Bankai _uniform folded back like a pair of wings.

'No, this can't be,' said Shunsui softly, his eyes wide with horror. Mikio-dono was the next captain, and everyone knew that captain-commander Yamamoto considered him a strong possibility to take over after he retired. He was invincible, how could this be happening?

The hollow leered, and charged towards the Quincys. They were firing bigger bolts now, but those did no more damage to it than the others. Shunsui knew that he should probably protect them, but after what they'd done he didn't feel the slightest bit inclined to help them. He was also scared of that creature. There was one other thing he could do though. Flash-stepping around the barrage, which was becoming more concentrated with the hollows charge, he reached the two unconscious women and lieutenant Kuchiki's body. At the very least, he could protect _them_. He owed his teacher that much.

With the hollow almost on top of them, many of the Quincys gave up their attacks and started fleeing. In an instant it had turned into a rout, with only a few still doggedly firing. Only a few seemed to be able to use their Quincy flash-steps, whatever they were, to get away. Shunsui watched grimly, waiting for his chance to flee with the two women. Just as soon as the killing began.

_'Inazuma Shigetsu_,' cried a familiar voice.

It happened so fast Shunsui had to replay it in his head to realise what had happened. One moment the hollow was charging at the cowardly Quincy, mere meters above them, the next millisecond Mikio smashed into him driving his blade into its side. The hollow was thrown off course and flew out of sight. Many of the Quincy stopped running and milled around in confusion.

Shunsui could feel both their life forces fading, and flash-stepped to where they lay. Mikio was lying across the hollows chest, his blade piercing its tough right side under its arm and penetrating right through; so that the point stuck out on the other side. Both were trying desperately to breathe, coughing up mouthfuls of blood with every gasp. With failing strength, Mikio grabbed the hollows throat and pulled them chin to chin. Shunsui couldn't hear his whisper, but he knew the other mans words to those he killed by now. _Though you die in violence, may you be reborn into peace._

The hollow tried to respond, then it shuddered and relaxed, the light fading from its eyes. Shunsui raced up to them. When he got there Mikio was already dead, he must have died within a few heartbeats of the Vasto Lorde.

'No,' he moaned, knowing even as he said it that it was useless, 'No, Sensei, don't go. Don't leave me, don't leave your Maiyuki-taicho, don't leave us here.'

He could feel power signatures form up around him. Many of the captains and lieutenants of Gotei twelve, including captain-commander Yamamoto and his best friend Daiken. Some of the Quincys too. His vision went red, they had done this, these fools and their stupid arrows. Mikio-dono would have won easily if they hadn't interfered. Shunsui wasn't a man prone to rage, but he wanted to kill them. He wanted to rip their silly heads off their shoulders.

But then his Sensei had put so much into his last attack, even as he was dying, just to save them. Hopelessness came crushing down on his anger.

'You bastards, you absolute bastards,' said Daiken, drawing his sword and narrowing his eyes vengefully at the nearby Quincy, who quickly reignited their bows.

'Stand down lieutenant,' barked Yamamoto.

'But-'

'STAND DOWN!'

Daiken sheathed his blade, and turned to Shunsui. 'You coward, why didn't you help him. Were you afraid?'

Shunsui didn't know what to say. How could he explain the question of honour, and how the Quincy had come and interfered so quickly that he hadn't had time to help. There was no way, he hadn't been there.

'A coward is no friend of mine,' said Daiken, turning his face away from him.

Any other time Shunsui would have grabbed him by the collar and made him see reason. But he was still in shock at Mikio's death. Daiken was dealing with his pain a very different way.

Daiken had been taken into the Shiba household at a very young age as a talented retainer, and trained from entry level. Shunsui by comparison had only started training with Mikio after he'd joined the academy and become friends with Daiken. The two of them had been like brothers, and Mikio their father. Now it seemed that relationship was in pieces.

Even through his emotional pain, Shunsui noticed that something was very wrong with Mikio's body. He shouldn't be crying, not in death. Looking again, he realised that his eyes were melting.

'What's happening?' he cried. He flash-stepped to the nearest Quincy, grabbed him, and flash-stepped back. 'What did you freaks do to him?' he said, pushing the terrified man's head close to his teacher's body.

'His…his spirit… it's breaking down,' the Quincy explained.

'What!'

By now the skin on Mikio's face was starting to sag.

'That means he won't be able to be reborn,' said Daiken, 'It might already be too late!'

'We cannot know that for sure,' said Yamamoto, drawing his sword. 'If we destroy his body with pure Shinigami energy he might just have a chance. Stand back children, I am going to consign his body to the flames.'

He swung his blade over Mikio's body, and fire burst out of both him and the hollow. Somehow the heat didn't spread further. The members of Gotei twelve formed up around, bowing their heads in tribute. Silently the Quincy moved to join them, and unprompted fell to their knees in a ripple. Shunsui wanted to hate them for what they'd done, but as he watched them he found he couldn't. They were fools, it was true, and fools with dangerous weapons at that. But they had erred while trying to protect people, which had always been his Sensei's greatest goal. They had pride, honour and respect. He couldn't hate them. He watched the man he'd loved like the father he'd never had burn in the bright blaze.

Then he saw Daiken's face amongst the others, furious silent tears running down his cheeks. His narrowed gaze was fixed on the bowed Quincy. And Shunsui knew with cold certainty that Daiken would never forgive them for what they had done. He wouldn't be content until every man and woman bearing the Quincy cross was exterminated. After what had transpired, he would have a lot of support, especially among the nobles.

Mentally he sighed. If Mikio-dono had been here he would definitely have defended these humans, just as he had done moments before his death at their hands. Since he couldn't anymore, Shunsui would have to take his place. For both of their sakes. It meant that he would lose any chance of repairing his relationship with Daiken, from now on they would be sworn enemies. He stared at the young man who just hours before had been his best friend, his brother. It was a difficult idea to get used to.

Daiken raised his eyes, and locked his gaze with Shunsui's. It was as though they'd both been thinking along the same lines, and a silent understanding passed between them. One day they would cross blades, and one of them would die. The knowledge chilled him to the bone.

_And thus the Pendulum swings back to the present._

x

_A/N: Mikio's attack, Inazuma Shigetsu, means lightning death-moon. I tried to follow Kubo's style for naming attacks, and the fact that Ichigo's theme seems to be the moon. How it works: It's basically a instantaneous sword charge, greatly magnifying his already impressive speed and attack power. However, once he starts it he can't change direction; his sword has to be held to stab otherwise it would simply be ripped out of his hand; and it takes a moment to charge up. So if his enemy were to take just one step to the right of where he was aiming and hold their sword out there, well…_

_If you were paying attention, you probably realise who the hollow was. I'm not going to say now, and spoil the surprise for those who didn't. Lets just say that'll be mentioned in the next little bit._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the short turn back arc. As you probably guessed, there's a lot more to this story that hasn't been told yet. We'll be going back again at a later stage. Until then it's back to the present. So, as always, all input is greatly appreciated. KotW out._


	31. Individual Thoughts

**_Arc continues: Countdown to Crowning_**

**_x  
_**

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 28: Individual Thoughts**

'Hanako refused to eat after she recovered, and wasted away within a year,' Kyoraku finished the tale, 'I was promoted to lieutenant of the eighth. Shiba Maiyuki tried to go about her duties, but she started getting more and more distracted, and I had to help her out more and more. Three years later she committed _sepaku_, lost in her grief. The Shiba family was convinced they'd lost their progenitor forever, so they abandoned their traditional home. I became the interim captain of the eighth squad, and two years later my promotion was officially confirmed. At the time I was the youngest captain ever.'

A heavy silence followed, the listeners looking at the floor. Then Kukaku said, 'What about Daiken?'

'That's a tale for another day.'

Another silence followed; Ichigo broke it, saying, 'So ol' Yama burned me, and that saved my soul from being destroyed?' He remembered acutely what had happened to the Quincy on the beach. Thank goodness that hadn't been him.

'Approximately yes, but your soul was still damaged. Damaged souls normally float between the flows of the living and the dead, never being reborn. That's why the Shibas thought they'd lost you.'

'Then how come I came back?'

It was Kukaku who answered, 'According to Kisuke, when two humans of great spiritual power come together, they can actually repair a damaged soul and bring it back into the cycle.'

'But my dad was a Shinigami!'

'He was using a fully human Gigai. Since his wife was human, naturally they couldn't create new souls. What they did do though was bring three broken ones back into the world.'

'So Yuzu and Karin-'

'-Were also damaged souls, yes.'

Suddenly a memory resurfaced in Ichigo's mind, how Rukia had said that a Soul's true appearance and its physical form on earth were entirely separate things. He of course looked the same in both. 'So is this why I don't look different as a Shinigami?'

'You'd have to ask Kisuke yourself. But I'd guess so. The same is likely true for your sisters, when they became Soul Reapers they'll probably keep their appearance.'

Ichigo didn't want to think about that eventuality. He might be dead, but he wanted Yuzu and Karin to live long and happy lives before coming to Soul Society. 'So, when did you realise who I was?'

'The day before you broke into Seireitei, Yoruichi told me that Kisuke had suspicions about you. I had already been surprised by your appearance, and thought that there was a good chance you were a Shiba. When I searched the records though, I was astounded by what I found.'

'And you kept it from me?'

'Hey, what was I gonna do?' said Kukaku angrily, and mimicked a simpering tone, 'So sorry to bother you Ichigo, but you're actually my original grandfather and Ganju's too. Can I call you granddaddy? And the woman you're trying to rescue is your soul's partner. If you fail and she's executed by the Soukyoku, your every existence until the end of time will be meaningless. No pressure.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth and turned to Kyoraku, 'And you?'

'Me?'

'Don't play dumb, just when did you realise who I was?'

Kyoraku scratched his chin thoughtfully. 'Well, I always knew who Rukia-chan was of course. Then the Ryoka broke in, I fought your friend Sado-kun. Interesting young man, Sado-kun. Do you know where his powers came from? He was the primary soul of the Vasto Lorde you fought in your previous life, and he's retained a good portion of its abilities. Intriguing that you should be close in this life, ain't it? Anyways, when he mentioned you I suspected. It was only when I saw you appear in the flames on Sougyoku hill that I knew for sure. I remember thinking, in the flames you were lost, and now in the flames you return.'

'How poetic,' said Ichigo, deadpanned, 'So why have you been dropping hints when you could have just told me outright?'

'Yama-jii forbade me. I thought it was important you knew, so I made sure you'd find out.'

'And then you told me anyway!'

'Well, once you'd seen that fountain I doubt you'd have let it slide until you knew the whole story, so Yama can't fault me on that.'

'I don't know what to think about you anymore,' said Ichigo, 'Has our whole friendship been based on a relationship we had in my past life, would you have even approached me if not for that?'

'Ichigo, don't-' Rukia started.

'It's quite alright,' said Kyoraku, rising to his feet. 'I haven't been entirely honest with you, and I will understand if you wish to discontinue our friendship. It would sadden me though.' he sighed, 'Let's go, Nanao-chan.'

'Hai,' she said.

Kyoraku opened and stepped through the sliding door, with Nanao following behind. Before he closed it, he said, 'I hope to see you at practise tomorrow.'

The five of them were left. After a few moments of tense silence Byakuya got up and left as well. Then Kukaku and Ganju went, apparently to explore the grounds. That left Ichigo and Rukia staring at each other, wondering what to say.

'I guess we should go,' said Rukia, 'Unless you still want to buy this place.'

'Not a chance,' said Ichigo, 'Let's go.'

x

Byakuya didn't usually spend too much time travelling in Rukongai, he'd always preferred to flash-step through rather than having to endure the stares of the commoners and the general filth. At the moment he didn't have the strength to do that for longer than a few seconds. This time didn't bother him, he needed time to sort through his thoughts.

'So,' he said to himself, 'That dream-'

That must have been his recollection of his last moments in his past life, there were recorded cases of that happening before. Generally only when the person had been at death's door. Perhaps his loss of power had brought it out, perhaps he'd dreamt more but just couldn't remember it.

'I was killed in battle,' he muttered, 'Fitting.'

Even still it was galling to think that he'd never reached captaincy, and by the sounds of it had only just reached _Bankai _level before his death. He was noble, he was the original founder house Kuchiki. He'd been a captain four times, if you included this life. Now that he thought about it though, he'd only ever learned of the times when he had been a captain, there must have been times in-between when he hadn't reached that level. Perhaps for a lacking in motivation, perhaps he hadn't met his soul partner.

'Hisana,' he said softly, cherishing the sound of her name.

After she had died he had withdrawn within himself more than ever. He'd had nothing to live for, he'd wanted to die. Many days he'd contemplated suicide. What had kept him going that first year was Hisana's dying wish, to find Rukia. He'd poured all his energies into finding her, scouring Rukongai far more effectively than his late wife had ever done. In the end he'd found her literally under his nose, at the Academy, thanks to a tip off.

Living with Rukia had been difficult, she looked so much like Hisana yet she was so different. Hisana had been soft and feminine. Rukia was more of a tomboy. Whenever Byakuya saw her out the corner of his eye he'd been certain that his wife had returned, only to be invariably disappointed. But for all of the closeness in looks, he didn't feel anything for Rukia, there was just a blank empty hole there. So he did what he had to, to fulfil his wife's dying wish, and looked out for her. Otherwise he stayed as far away from her as he could.

It was then that he'd become so devoted to his training, needing a new outlet for his hurt and frustration. He'd reached Bankai level, and within a year had discovered two new forms of it. He inherited his Grandfather's position as captain of the sixth squad as well as becoming the head of the family, and immersed himself in work. That had seemed to mute the pain, but it couldn't seal it completely.

Now that seal had been shattered, forcing him to relive all his emotions. But now he had hope. For if he waited long enough, Hisana would surely return from the living and they could be together again. Of course she wouldn't be the exact same Hisana he knew, she would have a whole new set of character traits. He would just have to learn to love the new her as he had loved the old.

'We'll be together again, like we were back then,' he murmured, 'With your sister, and her fool of a captain.'

He no longer had any doubts about Rukia and Ichigo. He'd always planned to stay out of their way and see how things progressed between them. And if he made her happy, then he would give his blessing. Armed with this new knowledge, he knew that it would only be a matter of time. Quite some time perhaps, knowing how stubborn they both were.

Byakuya had a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. Perhaps things had turned out this way for a reason.

x

Kyoraku walked silently alongside his lieutenant as she looked at the various stores set up along the sides of the road. This was the market section of the first district, western quarter. It was famous for having the best selection of high-quality goods in all of Soul Society. Kyoraku hated shopping, but could put up with it simply to spend time with his Nanao-chan. And today the mindless chaperoning was exactly what he needed.

'Do you think these would go with my blue dress?' said Nanao, holding up a pair of navy hairclips.

'Yes dear,' said Kyoraku, smiling indulgently.

'And I could get a matching book bag!'

'Of course.'

Nanao looked back at him, and sighed. 'I know what you're thinking, that you've blown it with Ichigo.'

Kyoraku didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

'He'll come around, I know it. You've done so much for him, he can't just ignore that.'

'I'm not so sure,' he admitted. 'I mean, I hope he does, but-'

She whacked him over the head with the clipboard which held her shopping list. Besides the stars that started spinning above his head, his hat was pushed to an odd angle where it stood almost vertical.

'Don't but me mister,' she shouted, 'Believe it! Your bond is stronger than that, you know it, I know it, and he knows it. Don't you ever doubt it.'

What could he say but, 'Yes dear.'

x

The sun was setting when Ichigo and Rukia returned to the offices of the thirteenth division. They had spent a quiet day after Kyoraku's revelation, mulling over their thoughts in companionable silence. But now they were back, and it was like a spell had been broken. Now they had to face the fact that they would be with each other the next day, and the next, and the one after; going on for the rest of the foreseeable future. Now they had to deal with the issues that had been brought up.

Ichigo spoke first, trying to use levity to lessen the seriousness of the situation. 'What great sin did I commit,' he said, 'To end up with a midget like you?'

She kicked, hard, in the groin. He groaned and fell down, fighting tears of pain. 'Oow, hell, shit, c'mon did you -oof- really have to hit me there?' Apparently his effort hadn't worked.

'Maybe that was a bit much,' she conceded. 'Our children might be deformed.'

He forgot his pain in an instant, 'Wait a minute, since when did we decide we were having children?'

'Well, not now, but maybe some time in the future. Remember, you are required by law to produce a child in the next, oh, forty-nine years and eleven months. And if I'm your partner, I suppose I'll have to help out.'

'Wait, aren't you confused about this and all?' he said, rising to his feet shakily.

'Hmm, I've moved on from that stage now,' she smirked.

'Evil gremlin,' he growled. He snorted and looked away from her, 'So, how do you really feel?'

He had only an instant's warning before she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Then she kissed him as he instinctively grabbed her bottom to stop her from sliding down.

'Hmm,' she said, 'I always wanted to try that. The girls always do that to their hot Bishi in the mangas. Actually it isn't half bad.'

'So I'm you're hot Bishi?' he said, staring into her eyes. Feeling her firm body gripping onto him was giving him thoughts he wasn't sure he should be having.

'Can you deal with that?'

'Hell yeah.'

'Then my hot Bishi you are,' she said, and kissed him again, this time flicking her tongue between his lips.

'Rukia,' he gasped aloud.

It was too good a moment to last, and it was ruined by two people walking in. One was tiny and pale, the other tall and tanned. Both had bright orange hair, the tall one's bore signs of attempted straightening that obviously hadn't gone well.

'Kiyone, Sentaro,' said Rukia, quickly jumping off him.

'What the hell-' Ichigo began.

'-Did you idiots do to your hair?' Rukia finished.

'Oh, they're completing each other's sentences. How cute!' said Kiyone.

'So adorable,' said Sentaro, wiping away a tear.

'…Okay seriously, what's with the new hairdo?' said Rukia.

'We wanted to be more like Captain Kurosaki,' said Sentaro.

'He's so cool,' sighed Kiyone.

'You two are freaks,' said Ichigo, staring at them with the look of a man that had just discovered the truth of the universe.

'If you say so, sir,' they chorused.

He shook his head. 'Alright, get out of here. And you'd better get your style and colour back to what it always was by tomorrow.'

'Hai!' They continued to stare at him.

'Did you miss the part when I told you to leave?'

'Hai.'

'Just go, you buffoons,' Rukia interjected.

Finally they left, and Ichigo sighed in relief. 'Those two, really.'

'Well, they are devoted to you, even if they do express it in _slightly _creepy ways.'

'At least they're not as bad as this other midget person who- OOF!'

'Very funny,' said Rukia, removing her knee from his thigh. He was crouched over with a dead leg, and she grabbed him; wrapping her arms warmly around the neck. 'Now, where were we?'

x

The sun had long gone down when Hitsugaya Toshiro returned to the tenth divisional headquarters, exhausted and demoralized. There had been no new leads on Hinamori's whereabouts, and the ones he'd had had all proved false. Now he had no idea what to do, or where to look.

It was a pleasant surprise though for him to find Matsumoto waiting for him, with a cup of green tea in her hand.

'I felt you coming, taicho,' she said, passing the cup to him.

The warm liquid was soothing, and lent energy to his tired body. 'Thank you,' he said, with feeling.

'Don't mention it. Besides, with Renji in the material world, who else do I have to visit? Kira's up to his neck in work, Shunsui's spending all his time with Ichigo, and if I ever visit Ikkaku; Yumichika ends up trying to compete with me. Not that he can even compare, hah.'

Hitsugaya smiled weakly. 'I wonder how Abarai's search is going.'

x

At that precise point in time, Abarai Renji's search wasn't going anywhere. In fact, while he hadn't gone so far as to give up the search entirely, he was pretty certain that if Hinamori was found it wouldn't be because he found her. Urahara had set up an entire team creating some fancy technological gimmick that would track people with _reitsu _in the material world, no matter how much they tried to conceal their presence. It was primarily to find the reborn Arrancar and those Quincy-Shinigami guys they'd encountered the other day, but if Hinamori was here it would find her too. Of course such a contraption couldn't possibly work in Soul Society, which was overflowing with spirit particles.

As for Renji, that meant that he was free to help Urahara and Yoruichi in apprehending the rebirths of the various Arrancar that had fallen in the war. The humans, if allowed to grow up, would still bear the marks of Hougyoku and have great; if unstable; spiritual power. They had to be caught and cleansed before it could develop. In the evenings he could practise with either of them, or even both.

It was these sparring sessions that made it so worthwhile for him to be working with them. Renji was determined to get stronger, and to do that he needed to practise against people stronger than him. Sparring with Ikkaku was good and everything, but he'd long since passed the point of being able to learn anything new from him. All he could do there was sharpen existing skills. Urahara and Yoruichi though pushed him to a new level of performance.

'Phew, that's a first, well done Renji-kun,' said Urahara, touching a finger to his cut cheek and examining the blood.

They were in the massive basement of the twelfth division's material world outpost, which had until recently been the Urahara Shoken.

'I can't believe it took me this long,' Renji muttered, as the links of his snake-sword reattached with loud clanks.

'Well, I think you're ready. Are you ready to fight _Bankai _to _Bankai_?'

'Wait, didn't you say when you wanted me to train Sado that your _Bankai _wasn't any good for training people?'

'I did,' said Urahara, 'But it's not mine that you'll be facing.'

Yoruichi jumped off the ledge that she'd been watching them from, landing gracefully and drawing her wakizashi. 'Get ready, because I'm not going to hold back,' she warned.'

Renji's raised eyebrows lowered, and he grinned, 'Neither will I.'

x

_A/N: A few things I wanted to mention. Why did Ukitake not think of Mikio when he first saw Ichigo? Simple, he never knew him well. Kaien on the other hand had been his second in command for years, decades even. So its only natural that his comparison would be with him. An interesting thing to note in the Manga is that we never get to see Shunsui's thoughts at all. Man, he's so mysterious. And there has GOT to be something behind that smile when Ichigo saves Rukia from the Soukyoku. Reread that section if you don't believe me, it's in Deathberry Returns._

_As to 3600-4000, that's the area where Karakura town now stands, I hope everybody picked up on that._

_Next chapter will be the last one of this arc before we go onto a new one, which will by the way be the last arc before the end of the story. If you've been reading, I think you can guess what it will be about._

_I'm rambling now, so I'll just leave you with an apology that I haven't updated sooner. Life got hectic, what can I say. All the best, KotW._


	32. Countdown to Crowning

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 29: Countdown to Crowning**

_The Sun shines bright, dispelling night_  
_The Moon floats along the day sky  
Peace brings life, inviting strife  
Soon will be time to die_

Returning to the routine of the office was a relief for Ichigo after the turbulent last few days. Honestly, one was supposed to take leave to relax, not return to work for it. He still had no idea what that attack by those strange Quincy had been about, and not knowing was gnawing on his mind, distracting him even whilst signing important documents. Ganju and the special forces were on the case, since Yoruichi was in the material world with Renji and Urahara. He doubted that they would find anything new.

Things were far better with Rukia, ever since Kyoraku had told them about their past lives. He couldn't like being forced to make the decision regarding their relationship, but he had to admit that now they were over that particular hurdle things were far better. She was a ray of light in his life, a simple smile from her would brighten his day. Although, since they were in close proximity all the time, invariably they got on each others nerves and started fighting. It would generally be resolved by her hitting him.

Kiyone and Sentaro were as strange as ever, but after a few hours of extra creepiness on the first day they seemed to calm down to just generally weird. Certainly they helped to make the routine a bit more lively. They had returned their hair colour to normal, thankfully, but Sentaro's had lost its frizzyness and now hung sleekly on his neck, shining with what looked like liberal amounts of oil. It made Ichigo's scalp feel itchy just looking at it.

At the end of the day they had a visitor. Kiyone came running in to announce that one of the gate guardians was there to see him. By the look on her face, it wasn't common for one of them to be visiting a captain.

'It must be Jidanbou,' said Ichigo, thinking back to his first attempted entrance to Soul Society. None of the others had any reason to see him.

'I'll come with you,' said Rukia, rising from her seat and stretching her back.

It turned out not to be Jidanbou, but a fierce looking man nearly as tall as him. Ichigo vaguely remembered him as one of the three turned against Soul Society by Aizen's hypnosis. 'Uh, who are you?' he said, staring up at the giant.

'I am Kaiwan,' said the colossus, 'It's good to finally meet you, Kurosaki-taicho.'

'Thanks, I guess,' said Ichigo.

'Why are you here,' said Rukia. She didn't seem nearly as intimidated by his height. Then again, being as small as she was she must be used to everyone towering over her.

'Hinamori-fukutaicho gave me a message to give to you if she died or disappeared.' Kaiwan held out a huge hand with a tiny note in it, 'Since there has been no sign of her for days, here it is.'

Ichigo took it, and held it out for Rukia to read with him. Their eyes widened, and they looked at each other.

'I think we should take this to captain Hitsugaya,' said Rukia.

'Good idea,' said Ichigo.

x

_Hate brings fall, to us all_  
_It brings a solid reminder  
Of loss and pain, when none would gain  
And good men were that much blinder_

Kyoraku stood silently in the training grounds, gazing into the sky. Ichigo and Rukia hadn't come, they must have not forgiven him. He sighed, feeling the weight of loneliness settle on his shoulders. He'd never been one to have scores of friends, sure; he was courteous and familiar with everybody; but there was only ever one close brother. First had been Daiken, then Ukitake, and now Ichigo. Except they didn't seem to be friends anymore.

'Captain, _Captain_!'

Kyoraku brought his focus back to the present. 'Yes, Nanao-chan?'

His lieutenant sighed, and gave him a half-hearted thump on the shoulder. 'Nothing. We should get going, its getting late.'

It was true, night was deepening and bats were replacing the birds in the sky. He remembered how Daiken had hated bats, and would shoot them down with Kido just out of spite and boredom. He'd never said anything about that particular habit, but it had always saddened him to see an innocent creature die unnecessarily.

'Captain,' said Nanao, sensing that his mind was wandering again.

'Let's go,' he said, and started to move. Then he stopped, sensing a familiar _reitsu_. A moment later Ichigo flash-stepped into the area, followed instantly by Rukia. Kyoraku's heart did a back flip, but he kept his face impassive.

'Yada yara, you kept us waiting. We'll have hardly any time to train tonight,' he said as they approached.

'Sorry, we got sidetracked,' said Ichigo.

'We had a visit from Kaiwan, who had a note from Hinamori,' Rukia added.

'Explain,' said Nanao.

They did, and at the end Kyoraku thumbed his chin thoughtfully. 'So she didn't just have a breakdown. I wonder, who took her.'

'It must be one of our enemies,' said Ichigo, 'Or one of hers.'

'Obviously,' Rukia snorted.

'Hinamori Momo doesn't have any personal enemies,' said Nanao, 'The only reason why anyone would do anything to her would be to get at captain Hitsugaya, or the Shinigami in general.'

'That leaves us with four distinct possibilities,' said Kyoraku, 'Either there are some Arrancar that we missed, the remaining Vasto Lorde are moving against Soul Society, those Quincy that attacked you in the material world are up to something, or there's some new unknown enemy.'

'But how would any of them have access to Soul Society?' said Rukia.

'None of them should,' said Kyoraku gravely. 'Whatever the situation, we should report this to the other captains, it could turn serious. For now though, all we can do is wait and see.'

'What!' cried Ichigo, 'The enemy is out there, and we're just going to wait for something to happen?'

'And what exactly should we do?' said Nanao. 'We have almost no idea what to look for, and none where to look for it. They could be in Soul Society, the material world, or even Hueco Mundo. That's a lot of ground to cover. In the meantime, we've got a crowning ceremony happening in less than a week.'

'I guess,' said Ichigo, 'But still…'

Kyoraku put a hand on his shoulder, 'I understand how you feel, but unfocused effort isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll just have to keep our guard up and our eyes open.'

'Yeah,' said Ichigo, looking away, 'Sure.'

Kyoraku gave a small smile. 'Well, it's a bit late for training. Why don't I treat us to dinner, I know the perfect place.'

x

_The air is grim, stench of old sin  
Love blooms within unknowing  
Jubilant Sun and Moon as one  
Every hour peril is growing_

Byakuya gasped as he hit the ground. He leapt back to his feet, but not nearly as quickly as he should.

'C'mon Kuchiki, we've only been at this for ten minutes!' Kenpachi complained.

It was true, they'd only just started. And yet Byakuya was already drained, every muscle in his body burned. Kenpachi of course hadn't even broken a sweat, or taken a nick. If they had been fighting for real, Byakuya would be long dead.

'One more time,' he said.

Kenpachi grinned widely, 'That's the spirit!' he said, and charged.

Byakuya charged back the last few meters, swinging his sword from his hip. He caught the other man's attack on his blade, but couldn't hope to match his awesome strength. So he dodged aside and stabbed, Kenpachi knocked the tip away negligently. They traded blow after blow, Byakuya desperately trying to keep up.

He jumped back and cried, 'Scatter, Senbonzakura.' He nearly fell to his knees with the small but sudden energy drain of releasing his _Shikai_.

His blade dissolved into tiny metal slivers, which reflected pink when the light caught them. With a thrust of his handle he sent them flying at Kenpachi. The big man slashed the air, blasting them away with sheer raw power. Byakuya's eyes widened as the tip of his sword touched under his chin.

'Not bad, not bad,' said Kenpachi, 'That's it for today, you're getting weak and slow. But it was better than yesterday.'

Byakuya released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Kenpachi removed his sword. He straightened and bowed stiffly, 'Thank you for your assistance today. May we continue again tomorrow?'

'Damn, why do you have to do this every day,' Kenpachi complained, 'Yeah, sure, whatever. Be sure to rest so you can use your pretty Shikai properly. It's no fun beating you when you're like this.'

Although he wasn't happy with his current level of strength, his recovery did seem to be speeding up. That was something to be grateful for. He might even be at lieutenant level strength in time for the crowning ceremony. But there was still a lot of work to be done in the meantime.

x

_Day brings light to our sight  
Yet it is but a subtle illusion  
For enemies strong have plotted long  
Working in secret collusion_

On a raised platform, overlooking the assembled thousand members of the Rache, Takumo stood silently beside his lord. It was dawn, a special time for them, when they would start their day with exercise and recitals of obedience and vows for vengeance. Today was extra-special, for it was now only twenty-four hours until A-Day, 'A' for annihilation. Every member of the order stood in attendance. All except those working frenetically to complete the last preparations to ensure their victory on the glorious day.

'Brothers, Sisters,' Bismark's voice boomed, 'The day we have long awaited is finally upon us. For all our murdered comrades, we will repay the Shinigami in kind.'

Takumo had been only twelve years old when it had happened, but he still remembered the day well. The sudden attack on their high council by one lone Shinigami in the middle of their peace talks. He could still hear the man's screams of rage, and his victims wails of despair. Takumo had hidden in a manure heap, and prayed quietly, only coming out when it had been silent for hours.

Bismark had gathered the survivors. During the chaos of the extermination that followed, they had captured some weak Shinigami and forced their way into Soul Society. By that time the war was lost, so they had gone into hiding. There had been about forty of them then. Looking around, he could only make out a few faces of the original survivors. All of the others had been recruited after.

'-And we will smite them into the dust, and make them lick the dirt off our boots-'

Takumo had lost his entire family to the Shinigami, every last one. He'd heard a rumour of a surviving cousin once, but had never been able to confirm it. So he had reason to hate them. But honestly, he had no idea who had actually killed them, they'd all been hunted down after the initial attack. Taking vengeance against the organisation was largely meaningless, but still, to be able to stand at the top of heaven…

'-They will weep and cry with despair as we crush them with our iron heel of Justice. Do not pity them, for they have brought it upon themselves. They would think themselves gods, to dictate all-'

Takumo had heard the rhetoric dozens of times before over his centuries with Bismark. There was no point in listening to it anymore, he could almost recite what was about to be said. Would there be any way to ensure their victory while still unseating Bismark? It might be possible, but he'd have to play it by ear. He had an ally in Serena, he was sure. And all the members of his inner circle. Khaan was unpredictable, that made him a wild card. As for Marx, Takumo knew for certain that he was also aiming for the top spot. But his power was far below that of Takumo's or Bismark's.

Bismark was reaching the crux of his speech, people were clapping and cheering. Takumo joined in, he couldn't be seen not to be paying attention. '-And now, let me hear you say it in one voice. Vengeance is mine.'

'VENGEANCE IS MINE,' the crowd roared.

'Vengeance is mine!'

'VENGEANCE IS MINE.'

'Rest now, brave Rache. For tomorrow, we make our dream a reality.'

Takumo said his goodbyes and waited until most of the crowd had dispersed before he moved. He re-entered the fortress and went down the long flight of stairs that led to the basement, and the dungeons. Marx was already there, mixing fluids with what looked like a chemistry set.

'You missed Lord Bismark's address,' said Takumo, 'Hardly behaviour befitting our new second in command, don't you agree?'

'I discovered that my dosage wasn't strong enough,' said Marx, not looking up from his work and pointing an arm to his right. 'Take a look over there.'

Takumo did, and took a double take. 'Is that lieutenant Hinamori?' He took the other man's silence as asset. 'What did you do to her?'

'I gave her a captain's dosage about two days ago. As you can see, she's still alive. Which is a problem.'

By the looks of it, barely. She lay in her cell, unchained, a pool of bloody vomit beside her face. Her breath came only in short staccato gasps. His memory flashed back, and he was transported back to that horrible day; seeing another woman with her side ripped open lying in a similar position; also fighting to stay alive. He clenched and unclenched his fist, now wasn't the time to be feeling pity for these murderers.

'I underestimated their durability to this kind of attack,' said Marx conversationally. 'It doesn't matter though, I'm busy refining our current stocks. They'll be more than enough even for their strongest captains.'

'How long will it take for the effects to set in?' said Takumo.

'About eight hours. Before then they shouldn't notice anything more than a slight drop in their spiritual pressure. As soon as they exert themselves though the effects are… violent.'

Takumo glanced again at Hinamori, and shuddered. 'It won't make for much of a fight if all of them are like this.'

'Oh, I'm sure we'll miss one or two,' said Marx with a slight smile, 'Things could still get interesting.'

'Interesting is not what we want, it should be a clean and quick takeover,' said Takumo sharply. That was the sentiment he was supposed to express. But honestly, a bit of confusion served him perfectly, it was just the situation in which he would excel.

'We have to make allowances for those we miss,' said Marx soothingly, 'We'll have to play it by ear though, according to how many there are.'

Soul society was already short of three captains in the material world. It would be ideal if they dealt with at least five in their initial attack. That would leave enough to make trouble, trouble to use as a smokescreen to unseat Bismark, but not enough that they could possibly lose control of the situation. Takumo was certain that Marx was attempting a similar thing, but his ambitions would only serve to further Takumo's cause. For while Marx was the supreme strategist, Takumo was the best at swift reaction. And there was no way that Marx could plan for all the potential outcomes of tomorrow. Right?

One thing was for certain, tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

x

_Night comes swift, their hands to lift  
The roaring banner of vengeance  
Sword and bow, all will know  
The cost of receiving repentance_

Yamamoto didn't bother to hide his irritation as he surveyed his guests. He'd issued a formal invitation for all captains to dine with him tonight, the night before the crowning ceremony. Of all of them, only five had come. Kensei and Shinji, Kenpachi and Byakuya, and Unohana. Where the hell were the rest of them?

As if answering his thoughts, Byakuya said, 'Captains Kurosaki and Kyoraku send their apologies, but they have planned a night out with their lieutenants.'

Yamamoto growled. That accounted for those two. Captains Urahara, Abarai and Shihoin were currently investigating in the material world. Captain Hitsugaya was still searching frantically for his lieutenant. But what about Captain Shiba, what was her excuse?'

'Never mind,' he said, 'Lets just get started then.'

Servants came with trays of food, and the meal began. There was an air of formalness to the occasion which Yamamoto enjoyed, even Kenpachi didn't attempt to violate it. The food was, of course, superb. He'd hired the top chefs to make it possible, and was pleased to receive compliments from everyone (except Kenpachi) about it. It was only later, when the sake was flowing freely, that things started getting a bit raucous.

Yamamoto excused himself from the table, where Kenpachi and Kensei were singing loudly while Shinji beat the table in time. Byakuya was making a show of looking mildly annoyed, but the pink flush on his cheeks and the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away. Yamamoto sighed and walked out to the balcony, leaning against the railing. Everywhere he looked he could see similar parties happening, large bonfires had been lit at each of the divisional barracks' and shinigami were crowded around them.

'A successful night, wouldn't you agree, captain-commander,' said Unohana, joining him at the railing.

'Perhaps, but no great success,' he groused.

'Ah well,' she smiled.

The moon was full, bathing the tops of the buildings with an ethereal, ghostly glow. It would have been magical, had those buildings been silent and still. 'You always were my most faithful,' he said after a moment.

She smiled, 'I have worked in contrary to your wishes on many occasions, I've just never openly disobeyed you. Like Kyoraku-taicho or-' her smile faded, '-or Ukitake-taicho.'

'What happened to him wasn't your fault,' he said sharply.

'But if I hadn't done that to him, he could have won when he fought Ichimaru, he wouldn't have died.'

'Hindsight is always perfect sight. But remember that at the time he was an enemy, you were only following orders.'

'Knowing that doesn't make me feel any better.'

They stood silently for a while, feeling the cool breeze and listening to the muted drunken singing and laughter from inside. Finally Unohana said, 'I suppose things will be stabilising from tomorrow, what with a new king and government.'

'It was simpler when I made all the decisions,' said Yamamoto, 'but it had to happen. Perhaps I'll finally be able to retire,' he added wistfully.

'You've been wanting to retire since before I became a captain,' Unohana laughed.

'Hmph. This time I really want to. Even I'm not immune to the effects of time, these last few decades have taken their toll on me. My scars never stop aching these day.'

'Are they still breaking open and infecting?'

'Yes.'

'You should come and get some more salve.'

'It doesn't work anymore, I need something stronger.'

By the sharp glance she gave him, that couldn't be a good thing. But since she didn't keep at the topic he happily dropped it. From there conversation turned to more menial matters, mostly revolving around the organisation of the events.

One thought was heartening though. After tomorrow, they would have finally put the whole Aizen incident to rest. It was the beginning of their bright, new, and hopefully peaceful future.

_The sun shines dim, who will win?  
The moon is nigh to cry  
For war we fear draws ever near  
Soon will be time to die_

x


	33. The Day of Reckoning

-1_A/N: This is the beginning of the end, folks. The part I've been longing to write for AGES. The first chapter of the last arc, the way I see it the real meat of the story. Of course, this is probably going to be the longest arc yet, at least twice the length of any other; with another mini-arc inside; so don't fret about it finishing soon. As for sequels, and I have had a few contacting me about that, lets just say that we'll look into that possibility when I get closer to finishing._

_By the way, is there anybody out there with a working knowledge of German? I need a few translations, and if I don't get anyone to help me I'll be forced to resort to the online dictionary, which isn't ideal. Please let me know._

**_New Arc name: Those who would challenge Gods_**

x

**The Heir Apparent  
|Chapter 30: The Day of Reckoning**

'Ichigo, ICHIGO!'

He woke with a loud voice in his ear and two small but strong hands shaking him violently.

'Ow,' he said, putting a hand to his throbbing head and peering out of bleary eyes. Rukia was looking down at him crossly.

'Time you got up, sleepy-head.'

'Jeez, what time is it?' he muttered, trying to mute the pain by massaging the sore spot.

'Late,' she said sharply, 'And we've got lots to do today.'

'My head hurts,' he said.

For some reason Rukia's cheeks immediately went pink. 'It's your fault for having too much to drink last night.'

'Feels more like I got kicked by a horse,' he said, feeling at the tender; swollen spot. 'What happened?'

Rukia went red. 'Well, you deserved it, you pervert,' she said, and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

What had happened? He remembered having drinks with Kyoraku and Nanao after dinner, maybe they'd had a little too much but it had been fun. Then they'd gone back their separate ways to their sleeping quarters. But saying goodnight to Rukia in their somewhat inebriated state had led to a goodnight kiss, which led to a squeeze, which led to a deeper kiss, which led to him slipping his hands under her clothes… and that was as much as he could remember.

'She could've just told me I was going too far,' he muttered aloud.

'What was that, taicho?' said Kiyone, sticking her head into his bedroom, 'Anything I can do to help?'

'Nothing,' he said, waving her off. She gave a brief crease-fallen expression before disappearing.

Ichigo had just instituted a new system. The basic idea was that Kiyone and Sentaro would take turns to attend to him. It stopped them from fighting so much. The only drawback was that now he had to evaluate at the end of day who had been the most useful, and the winner would invariably gloat continuously the next day. They were incurably competitive; those two. Still, this might actually work well, they were becoming quite productive now. The system would need some fine-tuning though before it was perfect.

After a quick breakfast (which Sentaro had prepared, and well enough that Ichigo made a mental note that he'd taken an early lead) he found Rukia in the office, sheathing Sode no Shirayuki in her sash and preparing to move out.

'Where're you going shortness?' he said.

'Idiot, you've forgotten already. Our friends from the material world are coming, we're going to greet them.'

Ten minutes later they arrived at the entrance gate at the fifth division. There was already a small crowd gathered, and some quite highly ranked. Captain Shiba Kukaku, lieutenants Ganju and Iba, and a solid man Ichigo recognised as Kyoraku's third seat (the one who'd had his ass handed to him by Chad). Towering over them all was the massive gatekeeper Jidanbou.

'Hey guys,' he said as he walked over to join them.

'You're just in time,' said Kukaku, as the gateway flickered into activity.

It was a bit weird to think that he was related to both the Shibas (hell, he was their ancestor!), so too was Rukia for that matter. But he wasn't part of their family anymore. Nor would ever be again, even in subsequent rebirths. For he was part of the royal family now, and that took precedent even over the great noble families. Still, like it or not he would always have that link to the Shibas, just as Rukia would always be connected to the Kuchikis. He should probably take the time to get to know them a bit better.

A flash of light nearly blinded him, and a second later three people ran through. Chad, followed by Ishida and Orihime. Chad had exchanged his usual t-shirt and longs for a suit, and Orihime was in a pretty pink dress with frills around the edges. Ishida though was in his Quincy garb.

Ichigo sighed as he walked up to them, fists on his sides. 'You do know that this is a Soul Reaper gathering, don't you?' he said, raising an eyebrow at Ishida.

'The Quincys should be represented,' he said, adjusting his glasses in his annoyingly superior way.

'That dress looks so cute on you, Inoue,' said Rukia, pushing past him to grab Orihime's hands excitedly.

'Ishida-kun made it,' said the girl, blushing mildly.

'Ooh, really?'

'Hey you, big guy,' called the third seat, cutting through the conversations. 'I've been training every day since we last met. I want a rematch, first thing after the ceremony.'

Chad mumbled his asset, gazing at him calmly and inclining his head.

'Idiot, don't ever interrupt a get-together of friends for your personal vendettas,' said Kukaku, slapping the man across the back of his head with her sheathed zanpakutou. 'Especially when they're your superiors and betters.'

'Sorry miss, I mean mam, I mean Captain Shiba,' said the offending party, ducking out of striking distance.

The gateway, which had died following the three's entry, suddenly came to life again. Orihime jumped with fright and started babbling general weirdness, the rest just took a giant step back. A few seconds later three more figures emerged from the shimmering mass. Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in his father, in Shinigami uniform. He was wearing a robe over it, not unlike the captain's haori, except that it was purple. Yuzu and Karin were in matching blue kimonos, with a purple sash at the waist.

'Pops,' he said softly. 'You look, well, nice.'

'Like it?' he said, spinning around once. 'We only get crowned once, gotta look the part eh?'

'What's with the purple?'

'Didn't you know, that's the royal colour. Here, you get to wear it too.' He held out another sash.

Ichigo looked at him, then at Rukia. She smiled and nodded once. He sighed as he put it on, it would probably clash horribly with his hair.

'Oh, and I have another one for my beautiful third daughter. Or should I say, future daughter in law!'

'Shut it,' Ichigo barked, but his voice lacked the usual fierceness.

x

Hitsugaya woke with a throbbing headache and burning eyes. He'd only got to sleep just before dawn, despite going to bed hours earlier. Worry about Hinamori condensed in his mind the longer she was gone, playing on his thoughts without end. It had been the same for weeks now. But he was late, he had to get to work. There were important papers to sign, and he had the feeling that there was something else important today.

Why was there a cup of hot tea and rice balls beside his bed?

Deciding that it must have been Matsumoto, worrying about him as usual, he quickly freshened and dressed. He didn't have time to eat, and could go without food until lunchtime. It was coming back to him, it was the crowning ceremony today. He still hadn't briefed his division on their duties. And it wouldn't hurt to groom a bit more than usual.

'Yoohoo, taicho,' said Matsumoto, poking her cheerful face and large assets through the doorway, 'You're gonna be lay-ate!'

'I know that,' he retorted angrily. He had to look good today, his division's reputation depended on it. 'How's my hair.'

'Wait just a moment,' she said. She went over to him and ruffled it messy. 'There, perfect.'

'Matsumoto, I'm serious!'

'So am I. You look so good even without trying, nearly all the girls in Soul Society are in love with you. Imagine if you went further, you'd be crushed by woman trying to jump you.'

He let off an annoyed huff. 'Yeah right. And by the way, thanks.'

'For what?'

He indicated with his eyes towards the bedside table. 'That.'

'Wasn't me.'

He frowned, who else could it have been? But it was already getting late, so he brushed it off, said his goodbyes to Matsumoto and headed out the door.

x

The ceremony was just outside the walls of Seireitei, in the large open market square of the first district, which had been cleared for the event. Security was tight, with Shinigami from every division forming a living barrier around the guest area; which seated five thousand; while others patrolling outside and inside. The guests were by invitation only, and were all prominent nobles and members of Rukongai. Outside their area, a few paces back from the Shinigami standing guard, a much larger crowd had formed.

'Wow, I never knew there were this many people in Soul Society!' said Ichigo, standing at the end of the line of captains and lieutenants in the front row, who were graded by division.

'Please, there's plenty more,' said Rukia with a casual glance back. 'Still, this is quite a good turnout.'

Ichigo had no idea what was expected at this type of event, but he was pretty sure that there were well over a hundred thousand souls gathered outside the main arena. The entire district was packed, and people were still streaming in from far and wide.

'It's to be expected, Ichigo-kun,' said Kyoraku, who was standing a bit further ahead. 'There hasn't been another crowning ceremony in living memory.'

'Also there hasn't been any big event for the people since Aizen's fall,' Nanao added. 'That was a terrible time for most souls in Rukongai. Naturally information leaked through about what was happening, there riots and lootings happening almost daily. We tried our best, but we couldn't keep up with the lawlessness. These people you see here are looking to your father as a symbol of hope, and stability.'

'Do you mind not talking over me?' said Hitsugaya who, as the captain of the tenth, was situated between them. Along with Kensei, Kenpachi and their respective lieutenants.

Ichigo looked up at the podium, where Isshin was busy speaking to Yamamoto and three other men who would be senior members of Central 46; which would be reinstated after today. The other members were seated on the right side of the stage. On the left was all the special guests, including Ichigo's human friends and two sisters in the front row. It was hard to believe that his crazy father would from today be the king of heaven. A title he might someday have to inherit. But not anytime soon.

He turned back to the crowd. 'So, they just want their lives to return to how they used to be, huh,' he said. He glanced at Rukia and smiled, thinking about his own situation. 'How dull.'

'Not everybody wants an exciting, albeit dangerous life,' said Rukia, 'We should honour that wish.'

To his left Kenpachi coughed loudly. Ichigo and Rukia immediately stopped talking, thinking it to be a signal to be quiet, but it appeared to have been a real cough because seconds later he was hacking away. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth there were droplets of blood on it.

'Heh, whadya know. I didn't get hit, did I?' said the eleventh division captain. Then he wrenched violently, blood bursting like a fountain from his mouth.

'What the… KENPACHI!' Ichigo cried, aware that people were crying out with horror behind him.

'Nani,' said Hitsugaya, staring wide eyed as the big man fell to his knees, blood flowing freely from the sides of his mouth.

'Huh, this is no fun,' said Kenpachi, as blood started to trickle out of his nostrils and eyes.

'Taicho, what's happening?' cried Sentaro, running up to with Kiyone at his side.

Ichigo shook his head blankly.

'Everybody stay back,' said Unohana, running up with surprising haste with her lieutenant at her side. 'We don't know if it could be contagious. Let me and Isane deal with this.'

A huge roar of collective noise had risen up in the crowd, most of it mindless terror and shouting. Surely they shouldn't be reacting this badly to a captains illness?

'What's going on?' Yamamoto bellowed from the podium, where judicial members were milling around in fright.

'WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!' Kyoraku cried, drawing his swords and leaping onto the stage.

Ichigo swung 'round to scan the outside crowd. People had started screaming and fighting in their haste to escape, clawing and knocking each other to the ground to be crushed under the collective weight. Buildings and were toppling with the weight of those pushing them. Insurgents had pulled out swords and bows, and were attacking the Shinigami guards. The swords mostly seemed to be like zanpakutou, the bows though were disturbingly similar to the Quincy ones. Energy blasts started flying in all directions.

'Ichigo, Rukia,' Kyoraku shouted, blocking three blue shots in short order, 'Come help me. We've got to get the Royal family and Central 46 to safety.'

Ichigo took a firm grip on himself, now was no time to be standing looking stunned. 'Gotcha. What about the special guests?'

'We'll stay and fight, Kurosaki,' said Ishida. He looked as stunned as Ichigo felt. Then again, he'd just seen his fellow Quincy -or whatever they were- start a war with the Shinigami; his allies.

'Good. Inoue, you'd better come with us.'

She shook her head fiercely, fire burning in her eyes, 'No, I want to fight. I'll fight alongside Ishida-kun.'

Ichigo knew that was a bad idea, but he had no time to dissuade her. 'Fine, but don't leave him.' He didn't say anything to Chad, he knew what he would do, and trusted his abilities.

Nanao and Rukia were meanwhile hastily gathering together all the other special guests; including Ichigo's sisters. Isshin and Kyoraku were blocking the shots directed at the podium, it seemed they would be fighting the rearguard. So Ichigo turned to the men that would have been Central 46 in a few hours, and instead were just another group of frightened people.

'Right, form a line and run like the wind,' he ordered. 'I'll keep you safe, you have my word on it.'

x

Bismark surveyed the attack as it happened from atop a tall tower. As expected, the crowd panicked as soon as it began, making things a lot more difficult for the Shinigami; who were trying hard not to hurt them. Their low ranked soldiers, disparagingly known as the _Aussen Kreis -_Outer Circle-; meaning that they weren't really part of the true Circle of the Rache; had no such qualms. They hacked and shot, uncaring if it was Shinigami or innocent bystander they killed. They were gutter scum, recruited from the worst districts of Rukongai. Useful though, he reflected.

Even through the chaos, he saw the seated officers spring into action. Most weren't making a discernable difference, but then there were the captains and lieutenants. All of them were organising units or fighting back strongly, or both. Rache near them were falling in droves, even more the powerful ones scattered among the trash. None could match the power of the Shinigami captains, and only a few the lieutenants. There were also two others making an impact, a tall beige skinned boy with armoured arms; and a Quincy. Was this the Quincy that had fought on the Soul Reapers side during the last war? It must be, he bore the 5-pointed star. At his tender age, what a prodigy!

As expected, the Shinigami had immediately taken steps to safeguard their judiciary members, and their royal family. Bismark wasn't concerned about them though, their real strength came from the backbone of thirteen powerful captains. Once that back was broken the rest would be easy. Above all he was determined to break the formidable Wind of Death, Kyoraku Shunsui. But only once he knew the despair of imminent defeat, the way that Bismark had known it long ago.

Then a white haired captain keeled over and started vomiting blood, Bismark recognised him from Marxs' holo-machine as Muguruma Kensei. He was followed moments later by Hirako Shinji. It was hardly surprising, the poison was activated by high expenditure of reitsu. The fourth division captain and lieutenant appeared by their sides and carried them away from the frontlines. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the red-haired human girl was doing some kind of healing technique on the fallen captain Zaraki Kenpachi, who had been the first affected.

'That could be a problem,' said Marx, who was standing just behind him.

'What?'

'The girl's abilities.'

'You said that the poison couldn't be healed once it was in their system,' said Bismark accusingly.

'I did, and it is. But she doesn't heal, from the information I've acquired hers is a time-reversal technique.'

'Kill her,' Bismark ordered, 'We can't have any of these captains recovering.'

'As you wish,' said Marx, bowing once before exiting the tower.

Bismark turned to the three remaining members of the Prime Circle. 'Kill all the captains down there. Takumo, I want you to also capture the Quincy boy.'

'What about you, milord?' said his former second-in-command.

Bismark decided that the question wasn't insolent, they needed to know what he was doing to effectively orchestrate their actions. 'I'm going to kill Captain-commander Yamamoto.'

x


	34. Battle Royale 1: Confronted

_A/N: Who's been following the bleach manga for the last while? All of you I'm sure. I must admit I'm disappointed, I'm just waiting for them to finish off Aizen so that the story can either end or there can be a new arc and then there can be some actual story happening instead of endless mindless fights. Maybe I should just stop reading for a few months. But I'm in the habit.  
_

_Btw, aasukanden means earth (electric) shock_

x_  
_

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 31: Battle Royale 1, Confronted**

Hitsugaya's eyes were cold as he cut through another enemy. Even in its dormant state Hyorinmaru was still the most powerful ice-type zanpakutou, and it froze his dying opponent. The body fell to the floor as if in slow motion and shattered, by which time Hitsugaya had already killed twice more.

He could scarcely believe what was happening, Soul Society under attack. He knew he should be shocked and horrified, and to an extend he was. But deep inside, he was relieved. This was an enemy he could meet blade to blade, and he was certain that whoever these people were they had something to do with Hinamori's disappearance. Now all he had to do was find their leader and question him.

He clashed blades with someone marginally more powerful, a lithe woman with a halberd whose level would be comparable to a third seat Shinigami. Three moves later she fell in a shower of blood, which froze in midair.

'Hmph, you killed Tsubara,' said a deep voice, 'She was one of the strongest members of the Circle. I trained her myself.'

Hitsugaya turned to look at the speaker. It was a man about average height rounded with thickset muscles. His silvery scale armour looked somewhat reptilian. He radiated enough purpose and power that Hitsugaya was certain that he was one of the top dogs among the enemy.

'I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth division,' he said, getting into fighting stance, 'And you will tell me what you have done with Hinamori Momo.'

'I am Lord Ajmer Khaan of the Rache, member of the _Prima Kreis_. And I will tell you nothing.'

'Prime Circle,' Hitsugaya translated, 'So I presume that means you're one of the leaders. And Rache, that could mean Revenge. Does that mean you're here to avenge what we did to your Quincy brethren two centuries ago? You've already told me plenty.'

Khaan smiled, his lips stretching back far more than what should be humanly possible. 'I see why they call you a genius. But I'm tired of talking, its time for blood.'

He flipped back his hood with one hand, exposing his green irises that looked out of place on his dark skin; and his long platted locks, tied up in a ponytail at the back. Then he drew his sword with one hand and ignited a Quincy crossbow in the other at the same time.

'So, is that a zanpakutou you're using, and a bow,' said Hitsugaya. 'You're like the Arrancar. Except they were hollow/shinigami hybrids, you're quincy/shinigami freaks.'

x

Khaan's eyes narrowed, and he raised his crossbow. 'You'll pay for that insult, child,' he said, and fired.

Kukaku struck a black-bearded attacker squarely in the chest with her staff, blasting him back with a surge of power. He hit a wall solidly and slid down, leaving a trail of blood and broken plaster. Five more of his fellows were trying to encircle her, so she stabbed the base of her staff into the ground.

'First weave, _aasukanden_,'

The charge shot straight into the earth, blasting it all away in a five meter radius except for the piece that she stood on. Her enemies went with it. She took them out easily, one by one, as they tried in vain to recover. A thin whistle alerted her as she finished off the last one, and she ducked just in time to prevent an energy shot from taking off her head. Damn these Quincy-thingy people, you couldn't feel them or their attacks coming, not even slightly. A series of acrobatics prevented the follow-up shots from hitting her, and as she landed with heron-like grace she deflected the last away with her staff.

She regarded her attacker, who stood holding a hollow pipe pointed at her, smiling serenely. But that smile never touched her deep blue eyes, which were as cold as ice. She was beautiful, there was no other way to describe it. But her beauty wasn't one of human warmth, it was what might belong to a marble statue. Untouchable, unreachable, cold.

'I am Shiba Kukaku, captain of the third division,' said Kukaku, rising warily.

'Of course you are,' said the woman softly.

'Who the hell are you?'

'The woman who is about to kill you.'

Like she hadn't heard that one before. 'Just tell me your fucking name, bitch,' she snapped.

'Language,' said the woman, stroking back a loose lock of blue-green hair, 'but as you wish. I am Lady Serena Rommel.'

Kukaku frowned, 'What, no rank or nothing?'

'Does it really matter?' said Serena.

Kukaku grinned, 'No, not particularly. Are we gonna do this or what?'

x

From floating somewhere faraway, Kenpachi felt himself jerked back to reality. He could still feel the fiery burning in his stomach and the crushing weakness in his muscles, but it was easing. Opening his eyes he saw a familiar glow, the healing power of that human girl Orihime. With a grunt he pushing himself onto his back, to make breathing easier. Then a very familiar face popped in front of his.

'What happened Ken-chan?' said Yachiru, 'You commit _seppaku?_'

'Idiot, this wasn't self inflicted,' he said.

Looking a bit further away he could see Unohana and Isane carrying away Shinji and Kensei, and judging by the blood pouring out of their mouths they were suffering from the same thing as him.

'Sneaky bastards,' he said softly, 'It must have been at the party.' That made the most sense, that was when they'd brought in outside chefs, and he doubted that something this powerful could linger in their systems for more than a few hours before showing itself.

'What was that, Ken-chan?'

'Please try not to speak for the moment,' said Orihime, who was clearly struggling with the healing. She also appeared to be maintaining a defensive barrier over them.

Wait, that would mean that Byakuya got a full dose too, and even worse, the most powerful Shinigami in Gotei thirteen… Then Orihime's shield burst, she shrieked and fell, and the healing winked out. The pain returned anew, but he could deal with pain. The weakness was more worrying.

A man was striding towards them with intent and purpose, a black hooded cloak over his white clothes. With his long greasy black hair and hunched over bearing, he looked like a vulture; there to gorge itself on the sick, dying and dead.

Kenpachi had a strong feeling that this was the man responsible for the poisoning, he looked the part too. He felt his anger rise as he pushed himself to his feet and raised his sword. There was another emotion there too, one that he hadn't felt for a very long time. He realised it was fear. He wasn't afraid of being injured or killed, but he was terrified of being powerless, of being totally dominated. It had only ever happened to him once before, it was a nightmare he would never forget. Every time he looked in the mirror his face would remind him.

'Ken-chan,' said Yachiru, 'You gonna play now?'

'Yeah,' he said, 'Go find the old man and tell him that he's got what I got, and Byakuya too if you can.'

'Sure thing,' she said happily, and raced off.

'Girl, can you stand,' he said to Orihime without taking his eyes off his opponent.

'Uuuh, no_,_' she groaned, 'Oh Kami, it hurts.'

He took a quick glance. Her leg was ruined, a large section of her calf burned off. Still, she shouldn't be making so much noise about it; there was nothing wrong with the rest of her.

'See if you can fix it good, then get outta here,' he said, and turned his full attention back to the enemy. 'I am Zaraki Kenpachi,' He raised his sword to hip height, parallel to the ground.

For once he wasn't fighting to have fun, he was fighting win; and win quickly. He hadn't been healed fully, and the poison was still in his system. He was certain that the more he expended himself the more powerfully it would return.

'I know,' said the vulture man, 'I am Lord Alexander Marx. I do admire a man who's prepared to get down to business rather than talk.'

Kenpachi gritted his teeth, tasting fresh blood welling from the back of his throat, and charged.

x

Ishida wove between fighters as he singled out enemies and shot them through the elbow and knee joints. The problem was that, as the only Quincy on the Shinigami's side, his allies were as likely as not to try and lob off his head when they saw him. Fortunately the stronger ones knew who he was, and he could evade the weaker. It did make things harder for him though.

'Ishida, behind you,' Chad bellowed.

He dived out of the way without looking. A saturated bolt of Quincy energy struck where he had been a millisecond before, blasting a chunk out of the ground. He twisted and fired back, his attacker shot down his attack with one of his own. He fired three more charged blots in short order, all were negated. Chad added a blast of his own, which finally forced the attacker to move.

'That was hollow energy,' said the man, appearing on the top of the only building in the immediate vicinity that hadn't been pulled down. 'What kind of freak are you?'

'I am Sado Yastora,' said Chad, raising his shield arm in defensive position.

The Shinigami and their assailants in the area, sensing that a battle of superpowers was about to begin, abandoned their duels and fled the scene. Ishida narrowed his eyes as he stared his attacker. By his skin and features he must have be of Japanese ancestry. All in all unremarkable, except for the scar that ran diagonally between the middle of his nose and cheek, and pulled mouth up in such a way that he had a perpetual half smirk.

'What are you,' he said.

'That's hardly a greeting between kinsmen,' said the man, turning to him. 'I am Lord Ishida Takumo, cousin of your direct ancestor.'

'Impossible,' said Ishida, turning white.

'How?'

'What do you mean?'

'How is that so impossible? You do know that our clan was by far the most prominent in Japan, and the second most in the entire order. And out of those hundreds of members, only three currently live.'

So he knew about his father. That was worrying. But whether or not he was his ancestor, he was still an enemy who threatened the peace they had fought and bled to achieve. He had to stop him.

Chad fired another blast, disintegrating the building Takumo had been on. Predictably he got clear easily. He flipped over Chad's head, firing a succession of shots, which the tall teen caught on his shield arm. As he landed he had to evade again as Ishida jumped high and barraged him with shots, which he blocked again by shooting them down.

Ishida landed by Chad. 'We'll have to work together,' he said, 'You distract him, and I'll try and trap him.'

Chad nodded once, and stormed forward.

x

Captain-Commander Yamamoto stood silently, surveying the battle. In all honesty it hardly be called a battle, there were no lines and precious little organisation. In all sectors the Shinigami and their attackers were involved in a giant brawl, while civilians scrambled this way and that trying desperately to stay alive. Bodies lay scattered on the roadside, those killed by Quincy arrows were at different stages of erosion.

Yamamoto knew well the consequences of losing large numbers souls, so he had tasked all the fourth division members he'd found with removing their heads with their zanpakutou. That, they had discovered centuries before, was the only way to stop the soul destruction; but it wouldn't undo the damage already done. But better to have a hundred damaged souls than a hundred lost forever. Kurosaki Ichigo was a perfect example of how a damaged soul could be returned.

The Shinigami had taken heavy losses in the first few minutes of the fighting, but now that the element of surprise was gone they were systematically cutting down their less numerous opponents. There was no sign of the other captains, but the lieutenants were making a telling difference. Matsumoto was leading a small contingent of fifth and tenth division seated officers, putting out hotspots. Ganju was doing a similar thing with his second division. Kira and Hisagi were taking down stronger enemies together, as were Iba and Sasakibi; though without as much success.

''Scuse me, baldy-beard,' said a small voice.

He looked down, but really he needn't have to to know who was addressing him. Only one person ever called him that. 'What is it?' he said to Yachiru.

'I gotta message.'

He snorted, it had better be important. 'Well, spill it.'

'Ken-chan says you got what he got.'

He stared at her sharply, his eyes widening. Of course, all of the ones who had gone down had been guests at his party. Damn those assassin chefs! That also meant that there were two more in danger.

'Go and tell Captains Kuchiki and Unohana what you just told me.'

'Told Byakushi already.'

'Then go tell Captain Unohana, hurry!'

'Kay,' she said, turning towards the thickest fighting. 'Isn't everyone having so much fun!'

Nothing could have been further from the truth, but before he could rebuke her she raced off laughing.

'She's right. I don't know about you, but I'm having a lot of fun,' said a voice behind him.

Yamamoto twisted sharply, stunned that he hadn't felt his presence, readying a few nasty kido combinations to use at a moments notice. But the man was just standing there, making no threatening move, so he held back and simply looked at him. A literal giant, he looked like a hero out of the pages of western antiquity; with bronze skin, a strong square chin, and rich deep blond hair. His body was broad and toned, he wore the white uniform covered with a shimmering golden cloak. Above its hood the handle of a great-sword stuck out. Everything about this man screamed royalty, his pale blue eyes though were those of a hunter.

'I've been waiting for this day for centuries,' he continued, 'And do you know what? It's everything I imagined it to be, and more. Isn't it grand to see your visions become reality!'

'Who are you,' said Yamamoto, keeping his guard up. This man was either a popinjay or the leader, and he was more inclined to think the latter.

'You don't remember me?' the man seemed mildly surprised, 'Well, I suppose it has been a while. My name is Franz Bismark.'

'Bismark,' said Yamamoto, 'That's a Quincy name.'

'Was,' Bismark corrected coolly, 'We are not the Quincy. We are the Rache. And we have come to take vengeance for the annihilation of our dear brothers and sisters. And for more… personal insults.' He pulled down the edge of where his cloak wrapped around his neck, exposing a scar that covered half its width.

Yamamoto growled. 'Bah, you fool. We had to destroy you then, we were facing complete oblivion of all living and dead things. I'm not going to discuss this with you, what you've done today has sealed your fate.' The wood of his walking stick evaporated, revealing his zanpakutou. He drew it slowly. 'Incinerate all creation, _Ryujin Jakka__. _I'm going to give you a lesson you will never forget, or remember.'

Even as he released his Shikai, he could feel that something was wrong with him. His insides started to burn. The poison must be activated by use of _Reitsu_, he realised, which explained why Kenpachi had gone down first. The fool couldn't control his expenditure properly. So the more power he used, the quicker he would be ripped inside out.

'I see by the look on your face that you've realised it,' said Bismark, 'To keep this interesting, I'll limit myself to using my Shinigami powers only.'

He drew his great-sword from behind his head and slashed the air, making a brief whistling sound. Yamamoto could not help but let his surprise show. The obelisk shape of the blade, the runes running down the side, the sunstone pommel; he knew that sword. He started to shake with fury, his spiritual pressure soaring unchecked, uncaring that his insides were lacerating.

'YOU!,' he roared, old pain rising up and threatening to overwhelm him, 'MY SON!'

The fiery explosion went over fifty meters high.

x


	35. Battle Royale 2: Melee

**The Heir Apparent**

**Chapter 32: Battle Royale 2, Melee**

Hitsugaya panted, holding his singed right shoulder. The searing wound throbbed, making it difficult for him to keep grip on his sword. Damn it to hell, this guy was strong. Even worse, his abilities lent him a natural advantage over Hitsugaya's ice-type attacks. Khaan flicked the burning coil that was his Shikai and shot another superheated firebolt at him, while still shooting Quincy bolts from his crossbow. Hitsugaya dodged, it was all he could do.

Hovering two meters above Hitsugaya's head was a blazing inferno that Khaan had created at the beginning of the fight. He had called it a tracer. It didn't seem to be a physical threat to him in itself, but it did dry out the air by evaporating the water molecules, thereby increasing the effectiveness of Khaan's flame attacks. For Hitsugaya the result was devastating, without water he couldn't use any of his ice abilities. He was limited to only his blade and Kido.

'Dammit,' he swore under his breath. That blaze was as dangerous as his enemy, and try as he might he couldn't get close to it to put it out, it always stayed three meters away no matter how quickly he came. The Kido he'd tried on it had so far proved ineffective, and Khaan had kept him too busy to cast a more powerful one.

Khaan shot another volley of bolts at him, he hop; stepped and jumped out the way, narrowly avoiding the follow up fireball. Then he shot a restraining spell at Khaan, but his aim was off and the other man easily evaded. How much easier would it be if he could just face him at close range, but his attempt at that had proven worse than fruitless; Khaan had brought his whip-like coil into play and burned his shoulder. He'd been lucky not to have it cauterised off.

There was only one possible salvation for him, he had to go Bankai. But how to get enough water if he couldn't extract it from the air? The answer was simple, he'd have to find running water, a river. There were no rivers close enough to help him, but this was a settlement; people needed water to drink. Where would… then he remembered, the fountain. Silently blessing the better districts for providing free water for their inhabitants, he set off at a run.

Khaan though was no mans fool, and moved immediately to block his way. Hitsugaya evaded and tried to manoeuvre, Khaan got in the way again. A deadly game of tag started, the only weapon Hitsugaya was able to use besides Kido was the moon-blade and chain attached to the back of his zanpakutou. Finally a red smoke escape (Bakudo no. 21) spell created enough confusion that he got past him, and in an instant he flash-stepped away and; dodging all the other combat; made his way to the fountain.

The fountain was a statue of a young woman poring water from a amphora on her shoulder, while looking down adoringly at the boy child skipping along at her side; holding her other hand. The back of the woman's head had been blown off in the fighting. Hitsugaya reached it and stuck his sword in the pool of collecting water.

'Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru,' he cried, the water draining up his blade and freezing on his shoulders. As the icy wings formed, he turned to Khaan, who had just caught up with him. 'Now the real battle begins.'

'I applaud you for managing to reach your ultimate release, but don't think it will save you,' said Khaan. 'After all, I have yet to show you my true power.'

'What do you mean?' said Hitsugaya, flicking his eyes to the fountain which had, he now noticed, all but run out of liquid thanks to his large consumption. His wings were already melting at the tips, thanks to the annoying fire which had stayed above him, if he wasn't able to finish this fast he'd need another water source. Unless it was possible to put it out.

'I'll show you the true power of the Rache, the reason why we will destroy you,' he said, placing his burning coil over his crossbow. 'Lay the land to waste, _Höllenwut_.'

His hands ignited, the crossbow melting into his coil, which elongated and became a length of chain. When the flame faded Hitsugaya saw that on one end there was an scythe and on the other a butterfly axe blade. He'd seen some strange weapons in his time, but this was by far the strangest. Oddly enough it reminded him a bit of his own shikai.

'So,' he said, 'You combine your Quincy and Shinigami abilities, creating something entirely new.'

'Correct. We call this power _fusion,_' said Khaan.

'Kurosaki mentioned that in his report,' said Hitsugaya, thinking back.

Above his head the blaze grew brighter, then three smaller flames each slightly larger than his head broke off. One blue, another red and the last yellow. They floated down until they were chest height, each two meters from him. Taken from above they would have formed a perfect triangle, with him in the centre. They didn't seem to be doing anything, but he was certain that they weren't there just for decoration.

'Let's just get on with it,' he said, feeling fear for the first time. It wasn't death that he was afraid of, but if he lost to this man there was no way he'd be able to help Hinamori.

x

Kukaku growled as she blocked her opponent's blade, and twist to avoid a bolt aimed for her neck. Serena's released zanpakutou's form was a single edged blade almost as long as she was tall, it lacked the usual hand guard and its point curved back in almost a circle. It was thin enough that the woman wielded it in one hand, holding her bolt-shooting Quincy blowpipe in the other. From what she had seen so far, it had the power to control water, creating waves out of nothing and spouts to drench her. Not particularly effective on the damaging side, but very in distracting her, concealing her arrow attacks until the last instant and knocking her off balance. All the water around also meant that Kukaku had to be very careful with her electric abilities, lest she zap herself.

One thing that stumped her was how Serena knew enough about her abilities to avoid them. Time and again Kukaku had used her _Inazumaitokuri's _four weaves, attacks her enemy had no defense against, only to have them dodged perfectly or her attack interrupted before she could charge up its full power. By now she was certain, her enemy had been studying her. But how?

'Who are you that you know so much about me,' she said as Serena dodged her second weave again.

'We've been watching all you captain-class Shinigami for a while now,' said Serena, 'After all, knowledge is power, don't you agree?'

If they'd been watching her, the only time they could have seen her abilities since her return to Gotei thirteen was during her test against Hiyori, and another time when she'd sparred with Unohana. That meant that they'd documented all her _shikai_ abilities, but still had no idea what her _Bankai_ was; or what it did. She'd have to use it if she was to win, but first she wanted to have an idea about her enemy's true power.

Then two people flash-stepped to her side. 'We're here to help you, Shiba-taicho,' said Sentaro, third seat of the thirteenth.

'Sheesh, she looks strong,' said Kiyone, the other third seat.

'You guys, this is out of your league,' said Kukaku, 'Get outta here before you get yourselves killed.'

'I think we'll manage,' said Kiyone, adjusting the angle she held her katana at.

'We'll distract her, you finish her off,' said Sentaro.

'You two are seated officers,' said Serena, narrowing her eyes as she stared at them. 'High-ranked seated officers, strong enough to cause trouble. _Himmel, _I guess I have to use it then.' She stabbed her guard-less katana straight into the tip of her blowpipe. 'Drown them all, _Durstiger__'_she cried, the two weapons glowing and merging as Kukaku watched.

They formed one of the strangest weapons she'd ever seen. Most of it was a thick wooden staff, but just near top a thinner barbed harpoon with a short length of shaft stuck out. Where the thinner shaft met the larger there was an iron ring and four axe blades pointing to each of the compass points, creating an almost mace-like appearance. She was pointing it at them.

Before Kukaku could do anything, she fired. It was too fast to stop, Kukaku gripped her teeth, anticipating the shock of impact. But nothing happened, at least not to her. Beside her Sentaro let out a croak that sounded horribly like a death rattle. She turned to stare at him, her eyes widening as she took in the massive rent in the centre of his chest. Replaying the last instant in her mind she realised that the bolt had been shot with a high-pressure blast of water, which was what made it so insanely fast, it had also ripped the wound much larger than the harpoon alone could have done. Absurdly she noted that it cut more cleanly than any energy bolt ever could have. It also didn't cauterise, so immediately blood was pouring from it like a tap left on.

'SENTARO!' Kiyone cried, rushing to his side as he flopped to the floor.

Kukaku was horrified, as much by what had happened to him as the knowledge that it could just as easily have been her. She could never have reacted in time. Meanwhile Sentaro was trying desperately to draw breath, while Kiyone tried to stem the bleeding; both to no avail.

'Kssht, I missed the heart, it'll take him a few minutes to die,' said Serena.

Kukaku had been around at the time of the last war, and she remembered exactly what happened when a soul was destroyed by Quincy arrows. This was a fusion power, so it might not completely destroy the soul. But it wasn't worth taking a chance on. 'Kiyone, cut off his head,' she shouted, keeping her eyes on her enemy.

'WHAT!' Kiyone turned sharply, her cheeks streaked with tears.

'If he dies from this wound, he'll never be able to be reborn. He's done for, there's no other way.'

'Now I can't have that,' said Serena, aiming her harpoon-launcher at them. 'I need his zanpakutou.'

Kukaku had no idea what she was talking about, but it was clear she meant to stop them. 'Do it NOW,' she cried, stepping between her and the enemy. 'Third weave, _Seiryoku Inazuma_,' she cried, blasting her short range; area affecting attack into the incoming missile. Even though she hit it squarely, the harpoon broke through and struck her in the belly. Its power was diminished; so it didn't penetrate far; and the water did nothing more than push her back and wet her.

A slicing sound behind her informed her that Kiyone had done the deed. 'I'm so sorry,' the girl whispered.

'Get outta here,' said Kukaku, grimacing as she tried to pluck the metal shaft from her flesh. It had penetrated a good few centimetres and the barbs made it impossible to extract.

'…huh?'

'Go, that's an order. You're out of your league and you're emotionally involved now. I'm not letting you get killed as well.'

For a moment she thought that the girl was going to defy her. Then she flash-stepped away without a word. Kukaku gave up trying to remove the harpoon, it wasn't working with just one hand, and it was too dangerous to try with two. But with that in her, acting as a conductor, there was no way she could use her _Bankai. _Not without it being terribly counterproductive.

'That was a fun interlude, shall we continue?' said Serena.

Kukaku was in trouble.

x

Ikkaku knew how furious his captain got when he interrupted his battles. But honestly, even with his limited spiritual sense he could tell that it wasn't a fight, it was an execution. Kenpachi had been poisoned, that was a filthy tactic. He muttered a few choice words about what he thought about the Quincy people -or whatever they were- under his breath.

Standing next to him, Yumichika nodded. 'Their underhanded tactics are revolting,' he said, trying in vain to repair his damaged feathers.

'Let's go,' said Ikkaku, wincing as he tested a bolt-burn on the side of his neck. They'd both been tested in their previous fights. Somehow they'd been devoid of fun, he was just relieved they were over.

They leapt from rooftop to rooftop of the buildings still standing, nearly crashing into Ganju and a group of second division fighters who were taking out pockets of enemies. They reached their captain quickly, the various battles were frightfully condensed, after passing Hitsugaya; who'd just gone _Bankai._

As they caught sight of Kenpachi, Ikkaku gasped aloud. Not only was blood pouring out his mouth, there were three bolts driven deep in his flesh attached to a taut chains. The other end of the chains were driven into the ground, all positioned around him. His movement was totally inhibited, but even still he fought, blocking the iron bolts shot at him and throwing them back.

The man shooting the bolts had an absurdly large weapon. It looked like a mini-ballista, except that no ballista had an X-head. He seemed to wield it easily enough, even though it was easily as tall as him, and he was as thin a beanpole. Nearby Ichigo's redhead human girl friend was propped up against a building, slightly wounded but not enough that she should be incapacitated. Ikkaku snorted, weakling.

'Captain!' Yumichika cried out as they hit the ground running.

'You guys,' said Kenpachi, staring at them. Then he shook his head, 'Get goin', this is my fight.'

'Don't give me that bullshit,' said Ikkaku, taking up fighting stance at his right side, 'No ways this is fair.'

'Who said it has to be fair? And I still got this guy to do his fusion release, what did you call it again, Stainer?'

'_Steinspalter,_' his black-cloaked enemy corrected coldly.

'Yeah, that. It's these chains he made that's really keeping' me down.'

'Well, we're joining in, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it,' said Ikkaku.

Kenpachi spluttered up another lump of blood, but still managed a smirk. 'Hmph, figures.'

The skinny man with the giant 4-shooter crossbow had been watching them with some interest, not making any move. 'You are Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the third and fifth seat of the eleventh division,' he stated. 'You are hardly worth my time.'

'Hey, he knows my name,' said Ikkaku, grinning from ear to ear, 'That makes things easier.'

'He's strong,' Kenpachi warned, 'You'll have go all-out if you wanna win.'

'Don't I always?'

'No. Use your _Bankai_.'

Ikkaku stared at him, totally forgetting the cardinal rule of never taking your eyes off your opponent. 'When did you… How long have you…'

'Since you got it, you nincompoop. Now get out there and show me what you got!'

The Quincy -or whatever he was- suddenly smiled. 'Well well, it appears that my list was incomplete. There is _another_ captain class Shinigami, another blade we could collect.'

Ikkaku had no idea what he was talking about, but it hardly mattered. This fight looked like it would be very fun. 'Yumichika, see if you can get those chains off. I'm goin' in.' Energy swirled around him as he screeched, 'BAN-KAI'

x

Sweat ran freely down Uryuu's brow as he panted, dirt and singe marks adorning his previously pristine uniform. Beside him Chad was in an even worse way, having pushed himself to the limit just to keep up. Their opponent on the other hand looked annoyingly unruffled.

'You really are a prodigy, you know,' said Takumo pleasantly. 'I don't know how many there have been able to use the 5-pointed cross at your age. Normally only the grandmasters reach that level, and to top it all off you're almost entirely self-taught!'

'Thanks for the compliment,' said Ishida. Talking was giving him time to catch his breath, he didn't want to lose the opportunity.

'I thought I'd have been able to cut off your power, since you couldn't have had experience fighting Quincy, apparently you know how to avoid that.'

'We were attacked in the material world by two of your friends, they did that to me and I was useless. So I did some studying and training as soon as I got home, I'm not going to be caught the same way twice.'

Takumo nodded, evidently pleased. 'Fantastic, imagine what you could become with formal training. I'd like you to join our order, Ishida Uryuu.'

'No thanks,' said Uryuu.

'Don't misunderstand. You don't have a choice in the matter. You _will _join us, if necessary we'll abduct some of your human friends to ensure your cooperation.'

'We can defend ourselves just fine,' said Chad.

'Please, I can tell you're at your limit. But taking you alive would be a bit of a pain, your hollow powers would be difficult to seal. However, what about your friends on earth or-' Takumo's smile grew wider, '-or the red haired girl who came with you.'

Uryuu gave an involuntary flinch.

'Huh, jackpot. Bad luck for you though, Marx is after her. She's likely dead already.'

'She's not, I can feel her energy signature.' She was hurt, that much was apparent. Not in a life threatening way, fortunately.

'Then surrender already and we'll go and save her.'

Uryuu raised his bow. He'd caught his breath and was tired of talking. 'I have no intention of joining you and your self-righteous crusade, in fact I will oppose you with every breath in my body.'

'That's too bad,' said Takumo. 'I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. You two have been most impressive in your ability to hold me off. But now it's time for me to show you my true power.' He drew his zanpakutou, and placed it across his bow like he was about to shoot it. 'My song is the wind; sing of death, _Aufschneidensturm.'_

His bow folded into the blade, which glowed and lengthened as he exploded with power. Uryuu leapt back, a moment later Chad landed beside him. Wordlessly they looked at each other, then back at Takumo. The weapon solidified as a sword-bladed short spear with a small rattle hanging just behind the blade. Takumo had also gained a leather gauntlet on his right arm, and a brother rattle was hanging at his wrist. He smirked, then he disappeared.

Uryuu immediately jumped high, twisting around, certain that Takumo was going for a back attack. He was right, except he wasn't the target. Chad, who hadn't moved in time, cried out as the blade pierced his spine. He tried to hit his enemy with a backhand, but the spear was longer than his arm. Takumo twisted the blade, paralysing the youth with pain. Then in one terrible movement ripped upwards, the blade emerging from the top of his head. Then he slashed open the back of his neck. Chad was dead before he hit the floor.

'Sa-SADO!' Uryuu cried, almost too shocked to speak.

'And that is how you kill slippery eels,' said Takumo. He fixed his gaze on Uryuu. 'You will come with us whether you like it or not.'

'I-will-NEVER!' he shouted, his eyes murderous as drew back a shot and powered it to the max.

'Then this will just get even harder for you,' said Takumo simply.

x

Yamamoto grunted as his blade clashed again with Hikuru, his son's old sword, trying to contain the fit of bloody coughs that threatened to erupt again. Deep in his heart, he knew the battle was as good as over. His opponent was toying with him; and he could already feel his body shutting down. He'd exerted too much of his spiritual pressure early on, the poison had done too much damage to him. Even if the fight ended right now he was probably too late for medical attention.

Bismark came in hard, flashing a blinding beam into his eyes as he attacked. They clashed blades, Yamamoto being steadily driven back by the bigger man's strength. As he counterattacked, pain came so suddenly and harshly that his vision went black. In an instant, Bismark beat his sword away and chopped off both hands at the wrist.

'You're finished, old man,' said the enemy leader.

Yamamoto regained enough sight to see the two diagonally cut wounds. Oddly, it didn't hurt, it felt like his hands were still there. Strange that he should feel so calm now, but since death was inevitable all he could do was accept it. Who would take his position, he wondered. Then he smiled, he knew exactly who would.

'So it would appear,' he said, 'Tell me, how is it that you are using my son's sword. Or was that just made to look like his?'

'No, it is his sword,' said Bismark, sheathing it behind his back. Then he ignited his Quincy bow. 'We discovered a way to use zanpakutou, the ones left behind after the shinigami was destroyed.'

'And now you plan to take mine,' said Yamamoto. A sudden vision came to his mind of this terrible man wielding his destructive powers, and Seireitei burning. He couldn't let that happen, even if it cost him his life.

'I have plans for it,' said Bismark, drawing an arrow. 'Great plans. Goodbye, _mighty_ captain-commander. I must say I expected more from you. Your protégé Kyoraku will be joining you soon.'

Yamamoto chuckled, he couldn't contain himself. 'You fool, do you really think you have a chance against him?'

'I beat you with a fraction of my true power. Like son, like father, you will-'

'That was only because you poisoned me.' He pointed at his exposed torso with a severed wrist, 'Take a look at my body, you see the-'

'Enough talk, die,' Bismark snarled, releasing his arrow.

'Bakudo no 81, Splitting Void,' Yamamoto shouted, throwing up a nearly impenetrable wall. The expenditure ripped deep into his body, and even as he tried to retrieve and impale himself on his own sword using his feet, his vision went black again and he passed out momentarily. The last thing he saw as his sight returned was Bismark fire a bolt from point blank range into his face.

x

_A/N: Origionally I had planned to show some of the lieutenants fights in this section. But honestly, they don't add anything to the story and just drag it out. So I've deleted them. But the lieutenants are fighting, some winning and others losing, against the stronger members of the Rache Kreis and Innen Kreis. _

_Since there's two Ishida's, from now on Ichigo's friend/rival will go by his first name; Uryuu._

_Here's some translations, and thanks a bunch to those guys and girls who helped me with them._

_Yamamoto's son's blade Hikuru: (jap) Light bringer_

_Khaan's fusion Höllenwut: Hells Fury_

_Serena's fusion Durstiger: Thirsty one_

_Marx's fusion Steinspalter: Stone splitter_

_Takumo's fusion Aufschneidensturm: Slicing storm_


	36. Battle Royale 3: Reaction

**The Heir Apparent**

**Chapter 33: Battle Royale 3, Reaction**

'Forty-two, forty-four, fourty-six,' said Rukia, counting up the central 46 members in twos, '_Yosh_, that's everyone.'

'Good,' said Kyoraku, who seemed to have taken charge of their little group. For some reason he hadn't resealed his zanpakutou, he'd just tucked the massive falchion blades into his sash. They had a hook on the blades that allowed for that, but it still looked very dangerous for him.

Instead of bringing the special guests and jury members to the central chambers or the thirteenth division's headquarters, both of which were secure and guarded, they had piled them all into the Sokyoku tower. Kyoraku had been worried that the enemy would anticipate such a move. It probably was an unnecessary precaution, since they were already within the walls of Seireitei which the enemy shouldn't be able to enter. But a bit of extra provision never hurt.

Ichigo though seemed to think it did, and was scowling heavily. He'd been all for leaving them just inside the wall's perimeter. Rukia and the others had overruled him, the time saved just wasn't worth the risk. It hadn't taken that long besides, once they were inside Seireitei's limits the five of them used their flash-steps to carry them all; in singles or doubles; to the tower. Kyoraku had surprised them all with his ability to leap the entire distance with one jump, and had taken more than half of their eighty odd charges on his own.

'Well, what now?' said Nanao

'Yada-yara,' said Kyoraku, 'I guess we should go back and help the others. Nanao-chan, you and Isshin-kun stay back to defend.'

'Fine, fine,' she sighed, turning and walking back to the tower.

Isshin though was incised, 'Like hell,' he said, 'I'm not gonna sit back while my son get's all the fighting, nosiree.'

'Eh?' said Ichigo.

'Ouji-sama, you're the King of Soul Society. Or would have by now if we'd managed to get to the crowning part,' said Rukia, 'We can't let you come to any harm, or there'll be huge problems here for years.'

'Yeah, if you die I'll have to become king. No-thank-you!' Ichigo interjected, stepping in front of his father.

'WHAT! You're just worried that you'll have to do my job if I kick it,' Isshin raged, butting heads with his son.

'Stow it, old man, I've got too much on my plate as it is,' said Ichigo, pushing back.

Isshin's eyes suddenly moistened up, 'Masaki, I have a son who cares nothing for me, where did we go wrong?'

'Perhaps the part where you didn't tell me you were a Shinigami, and a Royal.'

'We're wasting time here,' said Kyoraku, placing a hand on both Ichigo and Isshin's shoulders. 'Isshin-kun, come if you must, but please stay well clear of the serious fighting.' Without waiting for an answer he flash-stepped away, leaving the rest of them to gather their wits and follow.

Rukia had an idea. Smirking, she jumped on Ichigo's back.

'Hey,' he protested.

'It'll be faster this way,' she said, 'As you said earlier, time is of the essence.'

'Whatever,' he said, and set off at a run, flash-stepping in great bounds. 'Heh, this kinda takes me back.'

They caught up with Kyoraku at the gate, Isshin keeping good pace with them. Rukia got off and they each pulled out a hell-butterfly, which allowed them entry and departure, and released it from its protector. Led by the tiny insects, they once again went through the unmarked ground that was the gate to Seireitei.

Immediately once they were through the barrier Kyoraku stiffened. 'What on earth,' he muttered.

Rukia felt at the various _reitsu _levels, something which had been impossible while inside the walls, and gasped aloud. She'd half expected the fighting to be over by the time they'd got back, if anything it had intensified. There were several signatures of souring _reitsu_, an obvious sign of captains pushed to the max. Then one winked out sharply.

'NO,' cried Kyoraku, 'YAMA-JII!'

Rukia felt at the point, hoping against hope. There was none. Yamamoto was gone, the most powerful shinigami; dead. She didn't know what to feel or think, a sense of unreality gripped her. It felt strange too, there was a sense of wrongness unlike a normal soul passing; even one that died from violent means.

'The others are in trouble,' said Isshin, who seemed a little less shocked than the rest of them. 'I count three captain-class in serious battles. There's four of us, so pick your spot and go, as fast as you can. Rukia, stay with Ichigo.'

Stunned though she was, Rukia was about to protest that she could take care of herself when Ichigo let out a stifled cry. 'Ch-ch-Chado!'

She felt for his energy, a caught the last vestiges of it before it faded into oblivion. He was gone too, who was next, how many had already been lost? She'd never been close to the quiet giant, but even still the knowledge that someone she'd fought alongside for so long was suddenly gone... It was nearly as numbing as the death of Yamamoto.

'_Bankai, Tense Zangetsu_,' Ichigo cried, and raced off in the direction of his friends death.

'Ichi-' Kyoraku began, but he was already gone. The older man made a noise that sounded close to a growl. 'He should have waited, impulsive…' he stopped, seeming to realise that he was about to insult his friend in front of his father and lieutenant. He drew a shaking breath, 'I guess this means that you'll have to assist one of the captain battles, Rukia-chan.'

Trust Ichigo to act rashly in a situation that called for cool heads. Kyoraku must be hurting as well, but he kept it under control. They had to if they were to salvage this disastrous situation.

'We could hit them together, one at a time,' Isshin suggested.

'No, they're all losing, by the time we'd have finished with the first the other two would be dead. Rukia, I'm going to ask you to help Shiba-taicho, Isshin and I will take the other two.'

Rukia knew without asking that that was the battle Kyoraku felt was the most evenly matched. It felt like a put down. Still, she was grateful that he hadn't said it outright.

'Hai, Kyoraku-taicho' she said loudly, and with a touch of disrespect in her tone.

He nodded once and made eye contact with her, unspoken understanding passing between them. 'Isshin-kun, lets go.'

They flash stepped away, and a moment later Rukia did the same, heading in another direction.

x

Hitsugaya leapt aside as the butterfly-axe blade flew at him. It missed and went past, but then changed course, coming right back at him. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as it passed through the yellow flame, and swung an icy wing in a last moment defence. As the blade hit there was a flash, bright as the sun, and Khaan charged in with his scythe.

Because of the angle he'd been facing the flash, Hitsugaya had partial vision in his left eye, though his right was blinded; enough that he was able to step into the attack and block where the blade met the shaft. He leapt away, blinking quickly to get his sight back.

'What was that,' he demanded, rubbing his right eye furiously.

Khaan smirked. 'Heh, that's what happens when the blade goes through the sun fire.'

'Sun fire,' Hitsugaya repeated, eyeing the three flames as they slowly circled him, 'So that must mean the other two give different abilities when you throw your blade through them.'

Khaan didn't reply, but flash-stepped to his other side and threw his axe, this time through the blue flame. Hitsugaya tried to dodge but again the blade changed direction in mid-flight. Either it was homing or the user could direct it, either way the effect was the same. He wrapped both wings around himself, creating an icy shell. As the blade hit, there was a massive explosion, he was flung back. He crashed into a wall, rebounded and hit the floor.

As he got up he assessed the damage. He was unhurt, well a bit bruised but nothing serious; his _Bankai _though was shattered. Only a tiny fraction of the ice remained hanging off his shoulders, and that was melting fast in the constant heat of the blazes around him. He was in trouble unless he could find another water source to repair it.

'You're quite right. That was the chemical flame, did you enjoy it?' said Khaan snidely, swinging the axe blade around on its chain. 'I'm going to show you the last, I'm sure you're _dying _to see it.'

Having dried up the fountain, there really was nothing that supplied enough for his needs, save the river on the outskirts of town. He had no choice, he had to make a break for it. Khaan had already proven that his speed level was on par with Hitsugaya's, so he had to distract him to get past. He doubted that the red smoke escape would work again.

'Bakudo no. 62, Hundred steps fence,' cried Hitsugaya, indicating at Khaan.

Energy shot forth at the red-cloaked man in the form of a rod, but before it reached him he swung his scythe, smashing it to smithereens.

Shock ran like electricity up Hitsugaya's spine, but he was already committed to his next spell. 'Hado no. 54, Abolishing flames.' He slung the purple fireball with a backward swing of his hand.

Khaan caught it on the tip of his scythe, it rebounded back at Hitsugaya, who only just got out of the way in time. It detonated harmlessly behind him. 'Some genius you are,' said Khaan, 'You should know that _Hollenwut_ has sovereignty over fire, and all attacks made with it.'

That couldn't be fully true, otherwise he would have been the one to attack Yamamoto. Hitsugaya already knew that the captain-commander had been killed, he couldn't allow that knowledge to fully sink in until after the battle. To do so would be to invite disaster.

Kido against this man obviously wasn't working, but he had one more trick. 'Bakudo no. 26, Curving light,' he cried, moving his hands in the appropriate gestures. The spell not only rendered him invisible, it also hid his _reitsu_. With his expert manipulation of it there would be no chance even the super sensitive Quincys would detect him. He flash stepped towards the river.

As he passed Khaan, the man turned to him and said, 'The last flame I like to call the torcher,' and he flung his axe directly at Hitsugaya.

How could he have… damn that tracer. With no time to manoeuvre he blocked with his sword as the blade passed through the red fire. If it was another explosion he would take some damage, he ducked his head in and closed his eyes in case this one was in anyway similar to the other two. It wasn't. Instead he felt the weird sensation of being showered with hot oily liquid.

He burst into flame.

'And now you are my torch,' he heard Khaan laugh.

His skin melted like wax, his clothing peeled off, his hair frizzed and disintegrated. Then the pain began, pain unlike any other. He screamed like he had never screamed before.

x

Ichigo shot like a meteorite through Rukongai, dodging the various battles. A few Quincy tried to take pot shots at him, none got even close. In less than a minute he all but on top of the place he'd felt Chad go down. He could now feel Uryuu's energy signature, his was particularly difficult to pick up. And the man he presumed must have killed Chad. Like the freaks they'd fought in the material world his reitsu was a mix of Quincy and Shinigami energy, but it was on a completely different level to those.

He arrived just in time to see the killer beating Ishida Uryuu down with the back of his spear, then jumping back as he felt Ichigo's approach. Ichigo snarled, landing by Uryuu and immediately springing at the man. He stabbed and slashed in murderous assault, his enemy parrying and evading while launching attacks of his own.

'Getsuga Tenshou.'

The black moon fang churned up the ground as it ripped at the man. He blocked it with the shaft. Then Ichigo flash-stepped behind him and fired at the back of his neck. The two energy crescents collided in a booming explosion.

Ichigo ran up to Uryuu. The other boy was injured, in such a way that his enemy had obviously been aiming to disable him. Both wrist tendons were slashed open, as was his left foot. His face was white with pain. 'Kurosaki,' he gasped, then he looked away, 'You shouldn't have come.'

'The hell I shouldn't. Chad was my friend, you're in no shape to avenge anyone. By the way, where is he?'

Uryuu pointed to a rotting body, barely recognisable as human let alone his friend, 'Takumo said that since his energy was hollow-based he was destroyed a lot faster. I couldn't do anything.'

At that moment "Takumo" slashed the air, clearing away the smoke in front of him. 'As expected from Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of the Winter war and Captain of the thirteenth division. You nearly had me there.'

'You bastard,' Ichigo growled, holding his sword low, 'Tell me how you reverse the soul destruction, and I'll give you a quick death.'

'That's impossible,' said Takumo, 'Since there is no way of reversing it. You can only halt the process by cutting off the head with a zanpakutou, or destroying the entire body with shinigami energy.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth so hard he wouldn't have been surprised had they cracked. There was no choice, and no time to waste. He flash stepped to the body, and lined up his Bankai blade. His hand started to shake, grief and rage threatening to overwhelm him. Screwing his eyes shut, he slashed down. When he opened them Takumo hadn't moved.

'Why,' he cried, 'You have a zanpakutou. You'd already killed him, couldn't you be content in that and at least allow him his rebirth?'

'Why should I care?' said Takumo.

'Bastard,' Uryuu hissed.

'He'll be a terribly damaged soul now. If he's very lucky he'll be repaired and reborn. More likely he'll be stuck between flows for eternity. Do you really think you've done him a favour?'

'Better that than oblivion,' Ichigo spat, noting out of the corner of his eye that Chad's remains were slowly fading away. 'Ishida, can you stand?'

'Uh… yes.'

'Get out of here, or you'll get hurt.'

As Uryuu got up, Takumo threw his spear at him. It hit the youth in the thigh, and sent him soaring back into a broken wall section. He struck with a painful sounding thud, but didn't cry out. The section of the blade that had penetrated his leg sunk into the wall, pinning him fast.

'I'm not as good as Marx at restraining people,' said Takumo, 'But I'm not bad.'

'Nnnggg,' Uryuu groaned as he tried to extract it. It didn't budge.

'What the hell,' cried Ichigo, 'What do you want with him, I won't hold back even if you threaten to kill him!'

'Really?' said Takumo, and Ichigo paled, 'Relax, I won't hurt him any more. He's a prodigy, we need new blood in our order. He'll just remain there to observe your death, before he joins his _true _family.'

'I…will…NEVER,' said Uryu through clenched teeth.

'That's good to know,' said Ichigo. If the enemy wanted Uryuu alive then he didn't have to worry about defending him. And with his spear lodged in Ishida's thigh, Takumo was currently weapon-less.

He charged.

The second before he slashed Takumo flicked the rattle on his gauntlet. Instantly there was a gust of wind, and another glowing spear formed in his hand. Ichigo nearly had his head taken off by a wide swipe, he had to leap to the side to avoid it.

'Not bad,' he conceded grudgingly as he screeched to a halt. Then he glanced at Ishida, who still had a spear in him, and frowned.

Takumo followed his gaze. 'My weapon isn't a really spear, it's a javelin. I can produce as many clones of it as I want.'

But only the one in his hand would have the rattle tassel, Ichigo noticed, the copy of the one on his gauntlet. Or to be more precise, the one that had most recently been in his hand, since the javelin pinning Uryuu had had the tassel right up until the clone had been created. He wasn't sure how, but that had to be linked to his power. So what would happen if either were to be removed?

x

Isshin arrived to a sorry scene. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was pinned to the ground with three chains protruding from his chest. The man he'd been introduced to that very morning as Yumichika was trying in vain to break them with his zanpakutou. Orihime lay with her back to a wall, her leg injured.

The only one fighting was third-seat Ikkaku. He had three massive weapons attached by chains that Isshin supposed must be his _Bankai._ But they were cracked and broken at many places, only the dragon-crested blade that hovered behind his back still looked useable. By the looks of it, his was a pure aggression _Bankai_. Those always had a large weakness, this one being that the blades were brittle. He flash-stepped beside him.

Ikkaku gave him a quick glance, 'You're Ichigo's father, the king!'

'Not yet I am, but never mind about that. Who's that guy?' he pointed at the black caped man with the huge 4 shooter crossbow.

'He calls himself Marx, and he's from a group called the Rache.'

'I bet he's strong,' said Isshin with a grin, and drew his zanpakutou back, 'Let's take him together. _Now_!'

x

Rukia came just as a blue-cloaked woman stuck Kukaku with her large weapon. It sent the third division captain flying through wall after wall, her staff thrown out of her hands. The woman charged after her, obviously intending to finish it. Rukia flash-stepped in the way.

'Next dance, Hakuren.'

The icy wave forced the attacker to evade. While she was occupied, Rukia retrieved Kukaku's staff and moved to her side; dropping the weapon at her feet.

'C'mon, get up,' she said to Kukaku. She seemed stunned from the blow.

Kukaku took her staff and looked up at her, cross-eyed. 'You, no. No no no, you shouldn't be here.'

'Why, because I'm not strong enough? Don't you disrespect your grandmother missy!'

'Grandmother eh?' said Kukaku, somewhere between amusement and awe. She got up. 'I guess… I'm sorry Rukia, I don't want you to get hurt as well.'

That sounded ominous. 'Who else?'

She bowed her head. 'Sentaro. I'm so sorry.'

Rukia's eyes hardened, now she had a reason to kill this Quincy. 'It's not your fault. We'll take her together.'

'Does that mean you'll finally ready get down to business?' said the Quincy woman dryly.

'She's strong,' Kukaku warned, 'Even together, I don't think we can beat her.'

If she was, why hadn't she used her _Bankai_? Regardless, it was a trump card Rukia could still pull out, though she'd never used it in battle before.

Then another figure flash stepped beside them. 'Nii-sama,' said Rukia.

Byakuya glanced back at her and nodded once.

'Impossible,' said the Quincy, 'Marx said he poisoned you too. How can you be standing?'

Byakuya just looked at her coldly.

'I'm not staying to fight _three_ captain-class shinigami,' she said, and flash-stepped away.

Rukia blinked, what now? She'd been prepared to fight. Honestly she had no idea if they could have won, especially with Kukaku being on the edge of her strength as she was.

'You saved us, Byakuya,' said Kukaku, making Rukia bristle. They didn't know that for sure.

'I need to go find Ichigo, he might be in trouble,' said Rukia. 'Sorry, Nii-sama, can I leave you to help Shiba-taicho.'

Byakuya nodded once, and she flash stepped away.

When she'd gone, Byakuya finally opened his mouth. Blood poured onto the front of his clothes.

x

**A/N: I know I know, Hitsugaya, big shocker. Just please wait until the next chapter before crucifying me. Or rather the next half of the origional chapter.**

**This is basically half the chapter planned, I've written it all out but it was too long. So it's been divided into two, meaning that there will be one final Battle Royale chapter. Since it's already written, and just requires editing, I should be releasing it soon. So look out for it.**

**Btw: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is really bad. At least, if you've already watched the origional series, which is like the best anime ever.**

**Anyways, one last randomness. I've started writing the second turn-back arc. Let's just say I'm super excited about it. You'll see soon.**

**KotW out.**


	37. Battle Royale 4: Standoff

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 34: Battle Royale 4, Standoff**

Kyoraku arrived just in time to see Hitsugaya burst into flame. He stopped short, gaping, his mind reeling. These Quincy hybrids were powerful, too powerful to be taken lightly. He drew his released blades from his sash, and wondered if he should intervene.

In the past he'd always quietly maintained his distance from Hitsugaya because of his history with the boy's previous life. In their few necessary interactions he'd been cordial, an attitude that the boy-prodigy had reciprocated. Most believed it was because Kyoraku had been the strongest opposition to his promotion to captaincy, and the bad feeling created there had lingered. Only a few knew the truth. The fact was he couldn't stand to look at him, seeing that hated face made his blood boil.

And now, if he just did nothing for about a minute, he'd never have to look at that face again. Ever.

If there were Gods, they must be laughing at him right now. To put him in such a predicament. The loss of a captain at this stage would be a massive blow, and could cost them the war, but at the same time he just couldn't let go of what had happened. He still wanted the revenge on Daiken's soul he'd been denied centuries before. Ironically, this predicament had most likely been brought about largely by Daiken's actions at that time. Now his soul might just pay the unwitting price.

There was an element of justice in that.

But Kyoraku's hands weren't entirely clean either. And Hitsugaya _was_ innocent.

There were two options here. Save him, or let him die. No middle ground, one or the other. Life or death; mercy or vengeance; good or evil…

'DAMN IT,' Kyoraku cried as he surged forward, 'Bakudo no. 64, Completely encasing silken strands.'

The spell, meant to disable enemies by sealing their movement in a cocoon not unlike a silkworm's, wrapped around Hitsugaya. It covered all of him except his mouth, smothering the flames instantly. The red-cloaked man who burned him turned in surprise. Then his mouth widened in a sneer.

'Kyoraku Shunsui. So I will be getting Bismark's prize.'

He recognised that name, but didn't stop to contemplate it. As the man took fighting stance, he took a small step back, a terrible mistake when fighting against him. For _Katen Kyokots_u was ready to play. '_Kageoni_'

He appeared in the shadow of the shorter man, stabbing his blade once through his back. Then, as per the rules, backed away seven meters. _Kageoni _didn't allow you to finish off your wounded opponent.

'Gaah, you…you coward,' spat the quincy-hybrid, a thin trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth. He stumbled and nearly fell.

Ignoring him, Kyoraku flash-stepped to Hitsugaya. He appeared to be unconscious, since he wasn't screaming anymore. Since only his mouth was exposed it was difficult to tell, and no way to know how badly he'd been hurt. So Kyoraku made a small incision in the encasing material and peeled it back. It came off with a good portion of skin, Hitsugaya groaned aloud. Wincing, Kyoraku replaced it and sealed the break with Kido. He'd never imagined the damage could have been so great in a few short seconds, his spell seemed about the only thing holding the boy captain together.

'I'll kill you, shinigami! Remember my name: Ajmer Khaan.'

Now he felt bad for even contemplating leaving him. As it was his life hung in the balance. Perhaps the split seconds he'd spent thinking might end up making the ultimate difference.

Then the man who called himself Khaan motioned with his axe-blade, the fires that had been floating above Hitsugaya's head soared to surround him. He started pointing at various spots with his scythe, and they burst into flame; creating stationary fires in midair. Kyoraku had no idea what they did, but it was obvious that Khaan was about to get serious.

'So you don't understand. Very well, _Irooni_, white,' he said, and charged forward.

Khaan immediately threw his axe blade at him. It passed through the blue flame before striking his back, Kyoraku had twisted in mid-stride so it struck his pink Kimono. It detonated with roaring impact, most of it reflected off the wrong colour, a tiny portion burning through the white decorations and singing his skin. Then he was through, he shot through the smoke, noting with some satisfaction the other man's shock.

Khaan couldn't draw back his axe blade in time for another throw, so as he reached him he swung with his scythe. Kyoraku had thrown off his kimono and came at him in his white captains _haori_. He ducked under the wild swipe, and slashed. Khaan leapt away, but not fast enough. What would have been a wound ripped his leg off at the thigh. He screamed, blood streaming into the air as he fell.

'Yada-yara, you've ruined it,' said Kyoraku, contemplating his fallen kimono. Then he turned his head towards Khaan, who was writhing on the floor. 'That's what happens when you take on someone too high above your level, haven't you ever heard of the power gap?'

'I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU,' the wounded man howled, clutching his bleeding stump. His fusion release faded into a sealed zanpakutou and a Quincy 5-pointed cross.

'That's interesting, you also lose control of your release when you're near death,' he said, and shrugged, 'Time to finish this.' He moved forward, swinging his blade in.

And struck another, just in front of Khaan's neck.

Kyoraku jumped back immediately, eyeing the newcomer. He was noticeably taller than him, a rarity, and more solidly built. Judging by his bearing and golden cloak he was the leader of this group of insurgents. He was holding a great sword in front of Khaan, something about the weapon tugged at his memory; he couldn't place it.

'Let me guess, Bismark?'

'How did you know?' said Bismark suspiciously.

'This one mentioned your name. I presume you're the leader.' Kyoraku raised his twin falchions calmly.

He nodded, 'We could fight, but let's not do it now. We both have wounded men we need to defend. There's been enough killing for one day, I'll call off the attack for now.'

Kyoraku knew that the shinigami desperately needed time to regroup. Likely so did these Quincy. Even still, this wasn't an offer he could pass on. 'Call off your attack, and I promise there'll be no reprisal raids tonight.' Not that they would have been able to attempt that anyway.

'Agreed,' said Bismark, and ignited his bow. Then he placed his sword across the shaft. 'Light is my strength, shine through the darkness; _Herrlicher.__'_

Bismark beamed with power, but his glow was vastly outshone by his weapon, which rivalled the sun in brightness. His weapons merged, forming a composite longbow as tall as him. The arms though were blades. Then he drew back and fired into the sky. Then again, the second arrow flying faster than the first. When they collided there was a bright flash. When that subsided a glowing ball stood suspended, a second; weaker sun.

Kyoraku guessed that this must be their predetermined withdrawal signal. 'So what do you call yourselves, Bismark-san, I doubt the name Quincy could still apply to you.'

'We are the Rache, the revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters.'

He nodded, 'You could have tried to kill me when I was about to finish your man there. Why didn't you.'

Bismarks pale eyes were cold as he turned to him. 'It's too soon for you to die, _Wind of Death_. You haven't yet suffered and despaired like we did.'

Kyoraku sighed, he'd figured it was something along those lines. 'It was you who killed Yamamoto, wasn't it?'

'Yes.' He moved to Khaan's side and started tying up his bleeding stump with a torn off piece of the other man's cloak.

'Then I too have reason to kill you. The next time we meet, it will be to the death.'

Bismark looked back at him. 'It seems you don't understand everything.' He pulled out a piece of paper from his front and wrote something on it, folded it and flicked it to the ground. 'Read this after you've got your friend some help. It should help with your… motivation.'

Then he hoisted Khaan over his shoulder and flash stepped away.

Kyoraku watched them go. Then he pocketed the note and went to retrieve Hitsugaya. The fourth division would have their work cut out with him, he had to get him to them immediately.

x

'Is time up already?' said Marx, glancing up at the sky.

'What're you babbling about, eh?' said Ikkaku. He was panting heavily, his once fearsome Bankai so badly damaged that it looked like it would be difficult even to cut grass.

He gave a shrug, 'Until next time, shinigami,' he said, and fired into the ground. There was a rumble, then it exploded out, showering them all with pebbles and creating a dense cloud of dust.

'What the hell… wait…' Isshin cried between coughs.

'It's ruining my hair!' Yumichika wailed.

'Che,' said Kenpachi, still standing; somehow.

When it had settled Marx was gone. He had taken Orihime.

x

'Che, we'll have to postpone this,' said Takumo, indicating at the glowing orb.

'The hell we will,' Ichigo growled, charging again at him.

Takumo waved his javelin in a strange shape, and suddenly the air around Ichigo seemed to thicken. It was like moving through water, but not quite the same. Stationary nothing was different, but the quicker he moved the greater the air resistance.

Takumo flash-stepped away, to Uryuu's side. With one yank he removed the spear in his thigh.

'Nnggg,' the boy groaned.

He took a tube of stored spiritual energy and used it to create bonds around Uryuu's hands and feet. Then he hoisted him over his shoulder. Ichigo dropped down at them, slashing with his blade, and hit thin air. Takumo had flash-stepped away at the last instant, leaving Ichigo to slash through his afterimage.

Ichigo turned, intent on pursuit. Even if he was being slowed, his hollow mask should make him fast enough to catch him. As he was about to move though someone small latched onto his side.

'No, let them go Ichigo,' said Rukia.

'The hell I will,' he cried, and tried to push her off. But she just held on tighter.

'Idiot! I'm not going to let you die, you dolt.'

'I won't die, I'll catch him and kill him for what he did to Chad; and take Ishida back.'

'You'll die,' she insisted, 'Don't you get it, this attack was well coordinated with a lot of research done into our character and abilities. They know what you're like, they _want _you to come after him.'

'I'm not letting him get away with this!'

'Then don't, but you've got to hold back for now.'

'_NO_!' He pushed her away bodily. He could still feel Takumo's presence faintly, enough to follow him.

'Sorry, Ichigo,' said Rukia, and raised her hands. 'Bakudo no. 63, Locking bondage stripes.'

Ichigo had only an instant to realise that she was using Kido _against_ him, then the thick chains wrapped around his body, completely immobilizing his arms. 'Dammit Rukia, what the hell're you doing.'

She kicked him to the floor, and pulled a leg back so he was effectively pinned. 'I'm going to hold you here until you see sense.'

'Let me go.'

'NO.'

'You helped me when Aizen took Orihime,' he snarled, 'What makes this different?'

'You really have no idea what's going on, do you?' said Rukia. 'When we went to go rescue her, I was unranked and you were a shinigami representative. Now we're lieutenant and captain. Then all the captains were alive and well, now we've lost half of Gotei thirteen!'

That caught his attention. 'Huh, wait, WHAT! You mean all the other captains-'

'There's only you, Nii-sama, Unohana-san, Kyoraku-san and Kukaku-san.' She cocked her head. 'They're out of range now,' she said, and got off him. With one swipe of her sword she broke through the chains, which fell away and dissolved into nothingness.

Ichigo's head was down as he got up. She was right, he couldn't feel the other captains anymore. Were they all dead? 'Rukia, I can't like for what you just did,' he said, 'But I understand.'

'I don't like me for what I had to do,' she said, and hugged him from behind.

Rain started dripping onto the ground in front of him. That did not make sense, the sky was clear. 'I couldn't do anything to save him, Rukia. He's gone, Chad's gone. He's really gone-' It must be cold, for his shoulders were starting to shake.

'I know,' she whispered soothingly.

'He took Ishida.'

'I know.'

'I'll make him pay,' he promised through clenched teeth.

x

_A/N: Herrlicher, Bismark's fusion, translates roughly to Glorious; or Glorious one._

_As for Kyoraku's abilities, I'm cutting and pasting part of the section from Bleach Wiki on him._

"_Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. _

_**Irooni**__ (__艶鬼__, Colorful Demon): This is a color-based game where you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword and you cannot cut anything the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. The opposite is true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to your person as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on a enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minimal or minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return._  
_**Kageoni** (__影鬼__, Shadow Demon): The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses."The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows by using this technique, and he can also control the shadows and use them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon."_

_Back to me._

_That's the last of the Battle Royale chapters. Short, I know, but I didn't want to move onto the aftermath before I'd resolved the conflict. As to the grudge Kyoraku has against Hitsugaya, the coming turnback arc should explain things. Until next time._


	38. Aftershock

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 35: Aftershock**

With the glowing orb in the sky most of the Rache broke off their attack and retreated in a semi-orderly fashion, taking their wounded with them. Few of the Shinigami dared to follow, those that did were either called back by their officers or pulled back on their own accord. Those few diehards determined for death or revenge were ambushed and received the former. Mostly they were from the eleventh division.

For Ichigo it was all surreal, this organising men to carry the wounded and quickly getting everybody back inside the safe walls of Seireitei. It was like he was in someone else's body, a mere spectator in another's life. What had happened… He half thought it had all been a bad dream, that he would wake up from it any moment and be back to the normal divisional routine.

Was this all of them? There had been so many more Shinigami just hours before.

What the hell were these people? How could they combine Quincy and Shinigami powers? How were their leaders so strong? What did they want, well probably revenge for the extermination centuries back, but there must be more to that. Why now, when they could have allied with Aizen a few months before and ensured victory? A million questions rebounded within his skull. He needed answers.

It seemed to take them forever to get everyone back inside and with their respective divisions. When Ichigo saw how few seated officers there were left, particularly captains and lieutenants, he realised the depth of the disaster. In just two hours the strength of the Shinigami had been cut almost exactly in half. Ichigo felt cold creeping up his back, trying not to let it show. It was hard, most everyone seemed as frightened and shocked as he was.

'Attention, Attention,' cried lieutenant Ganju, knocking the wooden alarm panel loudly, 'All captains and lieutenants are to attend an emergency meeting. Seated officers are to take charge of divisional organisation.'

'Kiyone,' said Ichigo, turning to his third seat. But the girl was just staring blankly into space. Ichigo sighed, he'd heard what had happened, what she'd had to do. He turned to his remaining seated officers. 'Alright, you guys know what to do. I want a full status report by the time I get back.'

'_Hai_, Kurosaki-taicho,' said the man who was his fifth-seat. Ichigo supposed he should have taken some time to learn his seated officers names.

He joined Rukia, and they made their way at a slow walk towards the usual place. They'd each had less to organise, theirs being nearly the only division with both captain and lieutenant present; so they'd been the first to leave. They could afford to take their time getting there. Neither of them said anything, what words were there to be said?

They reached out at the same moment to silently take each other's hands, Ichigo drew hers to his face fiercely and kissed it before letting it drop to their sides. Rukia looked up at him with her big violet eyes, shimmering with the same agony he felt inside. A sob caught in his throat. She must have seen it, for the next instant she hugged him tightly. Feeling seemed to return slightly to his body, enough that he could appreciate her firm warmth.

'Rukia… I… I… if I'd lost you today, I-'

'I know.'

'I love you, Rukia,' he said, feelings welling up in his chest so intensely he almost choked, 'I love you so much.'

She pulled out his arms and looked into his eyes. 'I know, you big fool.' She raised up on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then she smiled faintly, 'And I love you. Now let's get this meeting over with.'

She took his hand again, and led him, walking faster then they had before. It was strange, but somehow everything seemed more real. Not back to normal, not by a long shot. But enough that he felt in his own skin again. He could deal with it.

With Rukia by his side, he was sure he could deal with anything.

x

Rukia could hardly believe that there were so few captains and lieutenants left. Unohana had just finished giving her status reports of the poisoned and wounded, as well as the dead. Of the Captains, only Yamamoto was dead. Yoruichi, Urahara and Renji were still in the material world, they hadn't been able to contact them. Of the rest; Hitsugaya was in a desperately critical condition. Shinji, Kensei and Kenpachi were down with a serious case of progressed poisoning; the last seriously wounded as well. And of the five remaining, two of them; Byakuya and Unohana herself; had been poisoned enough that while they could function as divisional leaders they couldn't possibly exert themselves in battle without ending up like the other three.

That left only Ichigo, Kyoraku and Kukaku. Three fighting-fit captains. Three!

Who'd be given the task of negotiating the surrender terms?

The lieutenants had fared better, but not well. Sasakibe was dead, leaving the first division devoid of its high command. Iba and Kira were both seriously wounded, and Hiyori; who apparently had attacked a massive group on her own; was at death's door and lucky to be alive. Added to that Hinamori was still missing, meaning that they were five down in total.

Ironically, that meant that there were exactly thirteen at the combined captains and lieutenants meeting.

'How quickly will you have the wounded back to fighting strength, Retsu,' said Kyoraku, his expression oddly grave.

'With each case it will be a different matter according to the extent of the damage,' said Unohana. 'I must remind you that Quincy burn's are quite different to the normal sword wounds we heal.'

'But how long?' he pressed.

'At best, a few days for the least injured.'

'We don't have "a few days",' Byakuya put in. He looked deathly pale. It was quite obvious to Rukia that he should be in a hospital bed, and was standing out of sheer stubbornness.

'True,' she sighed, 'I'm only a healer, there are limits even to my arts.'

'And the poison?' said Byakuya, looking at her.

'It's the same as Ukitake's, isn't it?' said Kyoraku.

Unohana looked down, a strange look on her face. 'Not entirely, but very similar. It's been altered for ingestion rather than blood poisoning, but the effects are the same.'

Rukia spoke up, 'Wait, you mean that this is the same poison that had Captain Ukitake sick all those years?'

'Yes.'

'I thought it was illness!'

Kyoraku answered her, 'That was the story we spread to keep the truth from getting out.' He turned to Unohana, 'There's no cure, is there?'

Unohana nodded sadly. 'It will remain with us until we die.'

'What about Orihime's power, her time-reversal technique,' Rukia protested, 'I understand that it couldn't help captain Ukitake since it happened so long ago, but this is recent.'

'Nice idea,' Ikkaku piped up, 'But she was taken captive by the black-cloaked one; Marx.' Ikkaku was there in place of Yachiru who refused to leave Kenpachi's side in medical. Frankly she would have been no use in the meeting anyway.

'Then we have to take her back,' said Ichigo. 'I say we attack them before they get reorganised, and get her and Ishida back. We'll have the others healed in no time then.'

'Not so fast,' said Kukaku, 'We don't even have a Captain-Commander to make a final decision.'

'So we need a new one?'

'Yes,' said Unohana, 'Under the circumstances, I don't think that Kuchiki-taicho or myself should be eligible for nomination. The Captain-Commander has to be able-bodied. Not that I would have accepted such a nomination anyway.'

'Nor I,' said Byakuya.

'Then we'll have a vote,' said Kyoraku, 'Under the circumstances with so many captains out of commission all the lieutenants should vote as well, naturally they cannot run for the position. _Yes Ikkaku, you get to vote too_. Understand this though, this is interim, just until the end of the crisis; after then we'll appoint a permanent leader.'

'I'll get the ballot box,' Rukia offered.

The voting results were fairly predictable. With only three captains running and two of them appointed less than two months before, the choice was obvious. Ichigo got two votes, Kukaku one and Kyoraku eight. A landside victory for the flamboyant captain, who looked none too happy for it.

'I didn't want this,' said Kyoraku softly after Rukia announced him the winner.

'You're the obvious successor to Yamamoto, even if all the other captains were here,' said Unohana, 'And none of us wanted this.'

'I suppose,' he sighed, 'And since I'm the most to blame for this happening who's still alive… It's time I took responsibility.'

'Shunsui, what're you talking about?' said Ichigo.

'It's nothing,' he waved off.

'Like hell it is, you mentioned how the Quincy's were involved in my last death, what happened after then that's causing this now?'

Kyoraku hung his head. 'I'll tell you tonight, I promise. But for now we have more pressing concerns.'

x

Marx hadn't expected to be the first back to the fortress, and sure enough he wasn't. But Takumo only touched down with his prisoner as Marx came in sight of the courtyard. Bismark of course had arrived first, he was tying a fresh dressing onto Khaan's leg stump. So, they hadn't withdrawn entirely unscathed, there was still some fight in the Shinigami. That was good, for his plans anyway.

As he touched down he swung the struggling human girl off his shoulders, and massaged a sore spot. She was heavier than she had looked, he should have used some sort of shoulder padding.

'Fool,' said Takumo, turning on him, 'You were ordered to kill her.'

Marx smiled and bent down to untie her. 'Under the circumstances I believe her use is greater to us alive.'

'Ishida-kun,' Orihime cried as he took off her gag.

Uryuu struggled against his bonds.

'Girl, we've hurt him,' said Marx, 'We're not going to kill him, but we can hurt him some more.'

'What are you talking about?' said Takumo.

Marx held up a hand to silence him. 'However, if you heal my friends wounds, I'll allow you to heal your friend. And we won't injure him further.'

Orihime stared at him for a moment, but couldn't hold his gaze. So she dropped her head, nodded once, and moved to Khaan's side. '(Souten Kisshen)' she said, and a half shell of light formed over Khaan's missing leg.

As they watched, the flesh and bone reformed, the bandages falling away. Even the clothing that had been taken with the leg regenerated. The light faded, and they all gazed in wonder as Khaan flexed his new limb.

'Truly, a remarkable ability,' said Bismark.

'May I see to Ishida-kun now?' she said timidly.

Marx nodded once, and she moved off to his side. Takumo watched them uncertainly, he seemed to be looking for an excuse to kill her, if for no other reason than because she was Marx's captive.

While they were waiting for her to heal Uryuu, and for Serena and the rest of the Rache to arrive, they related what had happened in their various battles. They all smiled when Bismark told them of his defeat of Captain Yamamoto, and gazed lustily at his liberated zanpakutou _Ryujin Jakka_. That Kyoraku had caused problems to Khaan meant little, they'd never expected anyone except Bismark or Takumo to take on a captain of his power and experience. Takumo's story was interesting too, he'd purposefully tried to lead the Kurosaki boy into a trap. But he hadn't come, to Takumo's dismay.

'You said he was a hot head who'd do anything for his friends. Why didn't he come?' his rival accused him.

Marx shrugged, 'Maybe he's matured a bit, maybe he say through your plan. Maybe somebody talked sense into him. I don't know, does it matter?'

He was glad that part of the plan hadn't worked. Now at least there were two powerful captains to occupy both Takumo and Bismark. As it was too much had already gone _right_, one made plans expecting the majority to fall flat.

Just then Serena arrived. She filled them in quickly with what had happened to her. At the end of it Marx laughed aloud.

'What's so funny?' she said coldly.

'You were bluffed, little sister. Kuchiki Byakuya received a full dose of the poison, flash-stepping to your location was probably the most he could have done without taking serious damage. You missed your chance to kill them all!' He could barely contain his glee, another captain in his arsenal, and one captain-class lieutenant.

Her expression soured, 'There'll be other opportunities.'

'Maybe.'

'What are we going to do about _her_,' said Takumo, pointing at Orihime.

'If, like you said, she's the only one that can undo your poison, then the Shinigami will have to attempt a rescue,' said Bismark. 'If they _do _rescue her we'll have lost.'

'Precisely why we should keep her alive,' said Marx smoothly. 'Her presence will force them to come to us, to fight on our terms.'

'They wouldn't know if we killed her,' Takumo argued, 'They might still come.'

'We don't know that for sure, they might be able to sense it. She has an unusually strong bond with her friends. Besides, she's useful for healing our people, as she just demonstrated.'

The days battle had been far successful for them than he'd predicted, which was bad for his plans. To usurp Bismark's position he had to kill both him and Takumo in this conflict. Now, absurdly, he would have to find a way to weaken their cause for his dream to come true. Inwardly he smiled, he would almost be an agent of the Shinigami. And this girl would be perfect for his plans. So too would the Quincy boy Takumo had captured, if he could bring him around to his way of thinking.

x

Kyoraku had never wanted to be the Captain-commander. His position of authority as Captain of the eighth division had suited him just fine, he'd never aspired for anything more. Well, except his noble family becoming recognised as one of the greats, but that was different. Now it seemed he had no choice. And even though he'd talked about it being an interim arrangement, knowing that he was most likely to be elected, he knew that if they won his appointment would almost certainly end up as permanent.

He could just see his carefree lifestyle fluttering away on the breeze, like a silken scarf.

It couldn't be helped, he was largely responsible for what had happened, like he had admitted. And today he'd received a new revelation about what had happened 200 years ago. The slip of paper Bismark had given him lay crumpled in his inside pocket. It had just five words on it: _I killed Shiori and Raikawa._

The reason he'd been given it was blindingly obvious, Bismark wanted him to seek him out on the battlefield. And Kyoraku would, without a doubt. No matter how long it had been he couldn't let _her_ killer live. But until then he couldn't act rashly, he needed to be calm, focused.

Everything made sense now, he knew where he'd met that tall Quincy before. He'd failed to kill him once, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. It was probably a good thing he'd followed the instruction to wait, he knew that if he'd read it the moment he'd been given it; he would have attacked Bismark regardless of Hitsugaya's condition.

Nemu was delivering a report about the Rache's powers. '…And according to Urahara-taicho's research, there are 4 types of naturally occurring spiritual power. Mortal; like the Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow and Demonic.'

'Demonic?' said Rukia.

'The Arch-Demon's in Hell have strength comparable to our captain-class,' Kyoraku explained, 'But they're trapped there, we beat them eons ago and hold the keys to their gates.'

Nemu continued, 'The theory was that these powers could be used to augment each other. The first significant testing of this theory outside of a few trials in a lab was when Aizen created the Vizords.'

'That bastard,' said Ichigo.

'Regardless, it was a significant step, and prompted a flurry of research into the phenomenon. It was discovered that there is a limitation. No power can coexist with its opposite, Shinigami and Demonic; or Mortal and Hollow. That should mean though that a person could double their powers, by tapping into another.'

Kyoraku nodded, 'Shinigami can gain hollow abilities, and Hollow; Shinigami. That is a proven fact. The Quincy would have had the choice between Shinigami and Demonic, the latter of which they had no way to access. That still doesn't explain though how they were able to use our abilities.'

'What do you mean?' said Ichigo.

'Think about when you gained your hollow powers, and later learned to control them. That required partial hollowfication, and then subduing your inner hollow. To use Shinigami abilities you have to be dead, that's the rule, somehow they're circumventing it. I want to know _how_.'

'We're still doing a detailed _Reitsu _analysis,' said Nemu, 'Please remember that I'm not Urahara-taicho.'

'Speaking of him, have we got in contact with the captains in the material world yet?' Their return would definitely turn around their desperate situation.

The fifth division, which was in charge of relaying such messages, was currently leaderless. So lieutenant Isane spoke for them, 'The severed world between here and the material world has been sealed. We tried to pass through to Hueco Mundo and go from there, but that passage has been blocked too. We're totally isolated.'

Kyoraku's face whitened. 'They would go this far, stopping the flow of souls… This could destabilize the very fabric of existence!'

'It seems they don't care about anything except winning,' said Unohana grimly.

'It doesn't change anything, they're still freaks that we must exterminate,' said Ichigo loudly.

It was ironic, Kyoraku thought, how much he sounded like Daiken at this moment. But the situation was different, this time there really was no choice but to kill them to a man.

Thanks to what had happened _then_.

'Lieutenant Nemu, I'm putting you in charge of finding a way to break through these barriers,' he said.

'What about researching the _Rache's _abilities?' said the girl.

'Do what you can there, but this is more important. Lieutenant Isane, I'm making you acting captain. You and the fifth division will support her. We have to find a way through if we are to win!'

Since he was now Captain-commander, he was automatically the captain of the first division. Nanao was still there to look after the eighth, and most others had at least one of their captain or lieutenant to lead them. But not the fifth and tenth. Lieutenant Isane would be in command of the fifth for now, but for the tenth there was only one other available lieutenant.

'And Kuchiki Rukia, until this crisis is over you will be the acting captain of the tenth division.'

'WHAT!' Rukia and Ichigo said together.

x

Bismark crumpled the list Marx had sent him regarding their casualties. No matter how he looked at the figures they boded badly for them. The Rache force had always been smaller than the Shinigami standing army, they'd been relying on surprise to thin their numbers. Their battles with the captain-class had been a huge successes, their lower order though had fared worse.

While the Shinigami had lost roughly 35% of their unseated warriors, they'd suffered 59% casualties in the _Aussen Kreis_. The fights between their _Kreis _and _Innen Kreis_ and the Shinigami seated officers and lieutenants had been even more heated, with the Shinigami losing 50% while 72% of the Rache had fallen. In the end only the battles between the _Prima Kreis_ and the Shinigami captains could be called a victory.

While the higher level battles would certainly decide the war, they had to be able to occupy the multitudes of lower level Shinigami if they hoped to win those without interference. And there was no way they could hope to perform another massive raid like they'd attempted today. They'd have to stick to smaller engagements, and defense.

It seemed like Marx's plan was the one they'd have to go with. They'd made their play, it was the Shinigami's move now.

Except that he _hated _waiting for things to happen. There had to be another way.

Serena entered his study without announcing herself. No one else would have dared do that, even the other members of the _Prima Kreis_. But then she'd always enjoyed special privileges. She wasn't happy, he could tell. She'd been burned when Marx had laughed at her and stated that she'd been played for a fool. There could be only one reason why she was here.

'I want to go back, give me keys to Seireitei,' she said, confirming his suspicions.

'No.'

She walked up to him, swung a leg over and sat on his lap. 'I'm going to kill them in their beds, give me the keys.'

'No.'

They both knew how this game was played. He hadn't forbidden it, so he was open to persuasion. She lowered her face so close that he could feel her hot breath on his cheek, and ran her hands down his chest. 'I'll put the fear of death into them.'

'No.'

He would agree in the end, he knew. But first he would receive full payment for his approval.

x

Ichigo stood in the medical bay of the fourth division, clenching his fists. He'd just come away from watching the medics work on Hitsugaya. The poor boy was so covered in burns he looked like a fiend straight out of a horror movie. He'd moaned as the medics covered him with salve, and turned his head towards the observation window where Ichigo had been standing. His lids had been burned away, his eyes boiled in their sockets. Ichigo hadn't been able to watch any more after that.

It was incredible that he was still alive after such progressed burning, a true testament to the captain-class' durability. But in his condition it might have been better if he'd died.

Rukia, seeming to sense his disquietness, slipped a small hand into his. 'We'll save Orihime, she can help him. Her powers will have him good as new.'

'But what if we don't,' he said darkly.

She was silent for a moment. 'Then we'll have lost. I'll not stop until we've saved her, and Ishida; as long as I draw breath. I know you, Ichigo, you won't either.'

He nodded. 'Somehow, we'll do it. We'll get them all back, heal everyone, and make those bloody _Rache _pay.'

Lieutenant Isane entered, and cleared her throat. 'We're waiting for you, Kurosaki-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho.'

'Right,' said Ichigo, and followed her to a private room in the medical wing.

Inside Kukaku was sitting propped up by pillows in a bed, Kyoraku sat at the end of it. Unohana was sitting on a chair beside it. And on the opposite side of the room all the active lieutenants sat on pillows facing them. Byakuya was with them, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'Ah, you've come Ichigo,' said Kyoraku, motioning for him to take a seat.

'Why are we here?' said Ichigo.

Unohana answered him. 'I had to remove a metal shaft from captain Shiba's chest after the battle. She seems alright, but I would rather keep her for observation tonight to be on the safe side.'

'That explains why _she's _here, but-'

'She was involved in what happened as well,' said Kyoraku, 'I want you to hear her part of the story, so we have to be here. We could have told you about it, but it's preferable to get the news straight from the horses mouth, wouldn't you agree.'

'Am I a horse now?' said Kukaku.

'Eh? Ah, not really Kuku-chan-'

Kukaku smacked him in the back of his head, knocking his straw hat off. 'How many times do I have to tell you, MY NAME IS KUKAKU!'

'It's a pity Shihoin-taicho isn't here,' Unohana mused.

'Why?' said Ichigo, quickly remembering that that was Yoruichi's surname.

'Yori-chan was there too,' said Kyoraku, retrieving his hat and dusting it off.

'Waaait, I though that only you and Unohana were captains two hundred years ago.'

'Yep, that's right.'

'I don't get it.'

'You will.' Kyoraku then addressed everyone sitting, 'I know you're probably wondering why I've pulled you away from your divisions at this critical time. What I, we, are about to share with you one of the darkest secrets of Gotei thirteen. It is contained in no written literature, and I would thank you to keep it that way. However, it is important that you know the truth of the matter, in case something unexpected should happen.'

Ichigo suppressed a snort, this entire incident was unexpected. He had no doubt more unpredictable things would happen before then end. But he understood what Kyoraku was saying, he wanted them armed with knowledge in case he went the same way as Yamamoto. Intrigued, he took his place on a free cushion. Rukia immediately pulled one to his side and snuggled up against him. Ichigo quickly glance back at Byakuya, but he still had his eyes closed, so he leaned his cheek against the top of her head and put his arm around her.

'Were should we start?' said Unohana.

'How about where I got called to the material world?' said Kyoraku.

'No, they need to know what was happening in Soul Society prior to that.'

'Hmmm, your promotion?'

'That sounds like a good point.'

'Shall I begin?'

'Of course.'

_Thus the pendulum again swings back to allow another glimpse of a time long past._

x

_A/N: A quick explanation of the 4 spiritual power types. Think of it like this, it's similar to alignments in Dungeons and Dragons. If Shinigami is Good, then Demonic is Evil. Then Mortal/Quincy would be Lawful, and Hollow Chaotic. So like in the game you could have a character that's Chaotic Good, or Lawful Evil. But you can't have a character that's Good Evil, or Chaotic Lawful. It just doesn't mix._

_By this standard, the Shinigami/Hollow mix would be Chaotic Good. Fitting, in the case of Ichigo. Probably not with the Espada though, Chaotic yes; Good no (except perhaps in the case of Stark). Ironically also by this standard the Rache would be Lawful Good. So don't take this comparison too literally._


	39. New Captain Unohana

_A/N: This is the second, and last, turn back arc. I hardly need to tell you that I really enjoy doing them. I hope you notice that I number them like Tite does. Also please notice that I use the first names of many characters that I would otherwise refer to in narration by their surnames. The reason is twofold, it's less formal, which brings across the idea that they are younger. Also it should make it easier for the reader to view them in a different way._

_Side note, _all hail the return of Ukitake_, who has been dead since the prologue. Now alive again, thanks to the turning back of time. Lol. This time he actually has a part to play._

_On the storyline, remember that it was Yoruichi who fused the 2__nd__ division and the Onmitsukido; the special forces. So during this period both exist as separate entities. Also the twelfth division has nothing to do with technological advancements, since Urahara would later bring that it. The fourth has no emphasis yet on healing and medicine, divisions take care of their own wounded._

_**Mini-arc name: The Quincy Crisis**_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -150: New Captain Unohana**

_Thus the Pendulum swings back again, this time 200 hundred years. As before giving but a glimpse into the past; the reason why things are the way they are in the present._

'-To protect and serve is my oath, as a shinigami and captain of Gotei thirteen.'

The speaker was the newest addition to the elite team of captains who led Gotei thirteen. She was a pretty woman with large eyes and hair tied back in a samurai knot.

'You may rise, Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division,' said Yamamoto, 'Please come forward and receive your _haori._' His voice was strained, plainly he still suffered from his recent loss.

Shunsui knew her only by reputation. Up until yesterday she had been the eleventh division lieutenant, the first woman to ever reach such a high rank in that division. Rumour had it that she had never been defeated in battle, certainly she bore no visible scars. She was Nagai Kenpachi's protégé, just as he'd been Shiraken Daiichi's. So she would almost certainly be a strong supporter of the movement to exterminate the Quincy's. And if she was anything like the rest of the eleventh, extremely strong and gung ho.

Retsu had been promoted by taking the captain's examination, since not enough captains had been willing to vouch for her. That she had won with apparent ease, but what was surprising was that she'd held back from even using her _Shikai_; she had used only her sealed blade and Kido. That was unusual, and made Shunsui suspicious. No captain hid their _Shikai_, it just wasn't done. _Bankai_ of course was another matter entirely, being their secret weapon and all.

Much had happened in the last two centuries. Shunsui had become the youngest captain in Soul Societies history, taking over the eighth division after his captain Shiba Maiyuki had committed _sepaku_. He'd taken Ukitake Jushiro as his lieutenant, since he'd been so supportive over the difficult when he'd had to act as captain while the real captain grew constantly more distracted. The two had become friends over the decades, united by their common purpose of keeping the peace between the Shinigami and Quincy's; and running a division. Naturally working so close together had meant that they saw a bit much of each other and grated on each others nerves. They'd gotten a lot closer since Jushiro had moved out and become captain of the brand new thirteenth division a century ago.

Shiraken Daiichi, Daiken, had been busy as well. A mere decade after Shunsui's promotion, the captain of the second division had died under suspicious circumstances, and Daiken had been promoted to the rank. Then, since the prevailing opinion amongst the captains of the time was to remain in peace with the Quincy's, he'd set out to sway it. At the same time he'd started recruiting strong people in _Rukongai _into his division, personally training them. So far he'd raised two captains, the current Kenpachi and the captain of the tenth division; Nagai Izumi. She had married Kenpachi shortly before her promotion. From today, with Retsu, it would be three; though she was a second generation.

Four definite votes towards war, their voice was getting louder. They were known as the exterminationists.

Yamamoto had been briefing Retsu on choosing her lieutenant, since the old lieutenant had been lost in the material world at the same time as the fourth division captain. Shunsui felt it to be too convenient, it was the second time something like that had happened just when circumstances were favourable for Daiken to promote one of his own. Was there no level his former friend wouldn't sink to? He thought the lowest he would ever see was when Daiken organised Nagai to challenge for the leadership of the eleventh division, around ninety years ago. That had been one of the most brutal challenge matches in Gotei's history.

Retsu chose the third seat of the second division, Daiken's division, for her lieutenant. If she had strong links with him then she was definitely a war monger. Not that there was much doubt at this stage. When it came time to vote for allowance, Daiken's group vote all but secured it, since a lieutenant vote needed far less than a captain.

The meeting didn't last much longer, and soon the captains were making their way out the door. As expected, the eleventh division captain came to him to gloat. Nagai Kenpachi was slightly shorter than him, but his Mohawk of flame-red hair stood higher even than Shunsui's hat. It flowed down his back, like a horses mane. His black Maori-styled geometric tattoos on his face gave him a demonic appearance, which suited his personality. Most ranking officers called him Ken -sword-, it was a form of disrespect. Due to his aversion to being wounded many felt he didn't deserve the name Kenpachi. There no denying his power though.

'I've promoted my lieutenant,' Ken stated.

'Good for you, Ken-chan,' said Shunsui, 'Let's go get drunk tonight!'

Ken's eye twitched dangerously at the feminine suffix, 'How long has it been for you, _baka_, Ukitake is still your only one.'

'Come on, don't be like that. I mean, Retsu is your first.'

'You saying that there won't be any more, _eh_?'

They continued in that vein for some time, Shunsui's continued attempts to defuse the situation only serving to annoy him even more. It was difficult to judge how much was actually him and how much was Daiken's poisoned touch. Regardless, Ken seemed determined to find reason to force an honour duel against him. Shunsui was confident that he would win, but such a fight would damage his reputation, weakening the peace effort that he headed. Which was exactly what Daiken would be aiming for.

They were interrupted by Shihoin Eiroshi, captain of the Onmitsukido; the special forces. 'Captain Kyoraku, may I have a word?'

'Sure, Eiro-kun, we were just finishing up,' said Shunsui, 'See you later, Ken-chan.'

Ken gave him a black look. 'This is not over,' he promised.

'It never was,' he said sadly when the man was out of hearing distance.

'Was he trying to pick a fight again?' said Eiro, thumbing in Ken's direction.

Shunsui didn't answer, he didn't need to. He motioned for Eiro to follow him, and set off in the direction of his division. He was the only captain besides himself and Jushiro who was openly opposed to war with the Quincy's. Shunsui was fortunate to have this man's support, doubly so since the special forces were the ones who kept tabs on the Quincy's. Although Eiro was a lot older than him they'd been captains for a similar length of time.

'So, how's my daughter doing?' said Eiro. She was Shunsui's third seat.

'Oh, she's doing well. I almost wish I had my lieutenant's position available for her. Yori-chan will be a great captain someday.'

'She still having problems with her zanpakutou?'

Shunsui sighed, 'I think she hates its abilities, I went through a phase like that myself. Sometimes I think it would be easier if we could choose our own powers.'

'Imagine,' said Eiro with a smile, 'All the men in Gotei thirteen would have perverted abilities. And the woman would be stuffing themselves with copious amounts of chocolate their zanpakutou created.'

He chucked, 'Imagine indeed.'

x

Unohana Retsu walked into her new divisional office, flanked by her lieutenant and her allies. The seated officers inside bowed as she entered, she nodded in acknowledgement. Finally, she was a captain. It felt good to have achieved her goal.

Now she had a debt that she had accumulated to pay, a debt of loyalty.

'We'll leave you to get settled in,' said Daiken, the leader of their faction. 'But first, there is something I need for you to do.'

'What is it you require,' she said in her sweet voice. She'd grown a reputation for using it right before drawing her sword, a few words from her could have grown men cowering in terror.

Daiken though didn't even blink. He reached inside his robes and pulled out three glass tubes with a strange green liquid inside. 'These are samples of a Quincy poison that they've been developing to use against us. So far it's incomplete, but I need you to perform a full analysis on it. I want to know exactly how dangerous it is, how they could use it to infect us, and how to cure it.'

She knew why he hadn't asked his other two captains. Ken was a hot-headed fighter with little understanding or patience for laboratory work. And Izumi was always trying to keep up with the latest gossip, or out drinking. Daiken himself was probably too busy cajoling others to their cause. But that didn't explain why he didn't ask any of the other thirteen captains.

'Where did you get this?' she said.

'I raided a Quincy lab, of course.'

That explained it, he couldn't be seen to be taking direct action against them. So he needed someone he could trust. Retsu knew she could do it, but she wouldn't enjoy it. Considering though that she had him to thank for being in this lofty position she had little choice in the matter.

'There's someone I want you to meet,' said Daiken. He went outside, and when he came back he was ushering in a young woman.

Retsu took her in for a moment, then her eyes widened. 'You're a Shiba!'

'I am, Unohana-taicho. I'm Shiba Kukaku. An honour to meet you.'

'Kukaku is a new addition to my division,' Daiken explained, 'She's very powerful. Already she's risen to fourth seat in my division, and since you took my third seat from today she'll be taking his place. I believe we can expect great things from her.'

Retsu knew all about what had happened to the Shibas thanks to those accursed Quincy, who didn't? They had nearly lost their status as a great noble family as a result, and even now were battling to hold onto it. Surprisingly the one current captain of the Shiba family refused to take sides in the debate. Perhaps with Kukaku on their side he could be swayed.

At worst she'd be another captain on their side in a few decades.

x

Shunsui sat under a tree just outside his home in the first district, watching the beginning of the sunset. He'd just seen off his wife, she wouldn't be back for a week at least. She was going to meet with the Quincy high council. It was a secret meeting that they'd taken great pains not to let the other captains in on, Daiken would certainly have tried to stop them. They'd used Eiro's _Senkaimon _gate to avoid detection, since as one of the great noble families the Shihoin's had one for their personal use located on their property.

Shiori had been his lieutenant first, they'd grown closer over the years and finally tied the knot five years ago. Now they were a family, and thanks to their ranks they were already recognised among the higher nobles. All they needed was children and a legacy, and it would only be a matter of time before the Kyoraku family was one of the great nobles; like the Shiba's and Shihoin's.

Ukitake Jushiro walked up behind him. 'I knew I'd find you here.'

He looked up, raising his straw hat, 'Hey handsome. Come and join me.'

Jushiro did so, and Shunsui offered him his sake bottle and cup. When his friend declined he shrugged and poured for himself.

'It's hard to believe that Raikawa is really gone,' said Jushiro after a silent moment.

Shunsui had never known the man as anything more than a fellow captain, but since they'd been promoted to captaincy around the same time Jushiro had been a lot closer. Yamamoto Raikawa had gone missing in the material world two months before. Since no one had seen or heard from him again, he was now presumed dead. If he was, it was only the Quincy's that could have done it. That had been a huge blow for the peace effort, they'd just been beginning to make some progress in their talks with the sensible leaders amongst the mortals.

'It is a terrible thing,' said Shunsui gravely, taking a sip. It could hardly have happened at a worse time, they'd been three weeks away from signing a treaty that would have stopped all Quincy hollow hunting activities for five years.

'Captain-commander Yamamoto's taking it hard.'

Shunsui had to agree. Raikawa had been Captain-commander Yamamoto's only son, naturally his loss had antagonised the old man. Even though he was famous for upholding the law and looking to the best for both the mortal and spiritual realms, he was undeniably being swaying towards the exterminationists. Also, since Raikawa had been the captain of the 4th division, his death had opened the way for Unohana Retsu's promotion.

It was all too convenient. He sensed Daiken's manipulation behind it all. But maybe he was just being oversensitive in his frustration. They'd been so close to lasting peace. The situation wasn't unsalvageable, hence the reason why he'd sent Shiori to the mortal realm. She was an expert negotiator, and had a knack for explaining to the stubborn Quincy why they had to stop killing hollows. But even if her diplomatic mission achieved everything they hoped for they still would have taken many steps back.

'Its getting bad,' said Shunsui, changing the subject. 'All the research we've done into the balance of souls points to a general destabilizing in about six years, if things continue as they are now.'

'I heard the latest report said that by four and a half, even if they stopped entirely we would be past the point of no return.'

'Either way, we're nearly out of time. We have to persuade them to put away their bows, or we really will have to kill them.'

'Why won't they just listen and leave the slaying of hollows to us?' Jushiro vented, 'They're so thick-headed.'

'Hey, we're supposed to be the good guys here,' said Shunsui lightly, 'We can hardly listen to their grievances if that's our attitude, can we?'

Jushiro grimaced. 'Sorry, I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm just so frustrated, we were _so close_. Now the only thing we seem to be close to is war.'

'It doesn't help that some Shinigami watching the material world have taken it upon themselves to commit random acts of violence on them,' said Shunsui evenly, 'Or that the Quincy are killing off their own guardians in retaliation.'

'Or that a whole section of them were found slaughtered last week.'

'No, that didn't help either.'

The two men sat in silence, the weight of their worries drying up further conversation. It felt like they were sitting on a whole pile of gunpowder kegs. All that was needed was one tiny spark and the whole mass would explode.

'So _that's _where you went.' A familiar voice cut though his thoughts.

Shunsui turned to see his third seat, young Shihoin Yoruichi, come sauntering towards him. In mortal years she looked about fifteen or sixteen, she had recently grown curves and learned how to use them. Shunsui had watched the awkward change in her during the last decade, and smirked as he noticed Jushiro turn away in embarrassment.

'Ah, Yori-chan. Were you looking for me.'

'You know damn well that I was, it's time for my training,' She flicked her long purple ponytail back, trying to emulate a feminine grace that her hard tone had already destroyed.

'We'd best get to it then,' Shunsui said, getting up. It would be a good distraction for his worries.

x

Shiba Kukaku flash-stepped through the streets of Seireitei, stopping abruptly at the second division headquarters. Quickly she smoothed down her billowed front, got her breathing under control, and stepped inside. She made her way quickly through the passages, ignoring the Shinigami and seated officers who greeted her. Reaching the captain's office, she pulled open the door.

Shiraken Daiichi, her captain, raised his white haired head from his work. 'You're back,' he noted.

'Thank you for your hard work,' said Chizu happily.

Shiraken Chizu was Daiken's lieutenant and wife. She was a short woman (which was a good thing since her husband wasn't a particularly tall man) with dark hair and eyes. She wasn't a noted beauty, but had a pretty smile and wore it often. The two of them had only tied the knot last year, but theirs had been a budding romance that had run a good half-century previous. Really, thought Kukaku, they should have gotten around to it decades ago.

'I've finished my reconnaissance of captain Kyoraku Shunsui, sir,' she reported.

'Good,' said Daiken, flicking his teal eyes back down at his paperwork, 'And?'

'He entered the Shihoin manor two hours ago, with his wife. He left an hour later without her, since then she has not emerged.'

'Aah, Shunsui. A good plan, but too predictable.'

'Sir?'

Daiken ignored her and stood up, shaking with excitement. 'This is it, he's played right into my hand. Tonight all his ridiculous peace-mongering ends. Tonight the extermination begins.'

'Sir, what are you talking about? I just told you that Kyoraku Shiori is with the Shihoins.'

'You'll soon see. Everyone will see.'

x

_A/N: Whew, I'm writing a lot of notes. Hope I'm not boring you too much, you don't have to read them to enjoy the story, I promise! But it might help make things clearer._

_In most stories the descriptions of characters are limited, to allow for greater imagination amongst the readers. In fan fiction though, especially for movies and anime, one already has a clear picture of the characters represented. Thus to introduce another character with minimal descriptions is like placing a child's sketch alongside an established painting. You need a heck of a lot of imagination to make it work. So, to make things easier, I've provided a more detailed explanation for the various characters; represented in alphabetical order. _

_(RC)=Returning character (PL)= Previous life character (OC) = Original character_

_Main characters:_

_Shiba Kukaku - (RC) Mid-teen years, much the same otherwise. Has both arms, and smaller breasts.  
Shihoin Yoruichi - (RC) Same as Kukaku.  
Shiraken Daiichi (Daiken) - (PL) Late twenties Hitsugaya, around 1,65m tall. Long hair, spiked back.  
Shunsui Kyoraku - (RC) Same, except no stubble and younger. Shorter hair but still long and platted; straw hat but no kimono.  
Ukitake Jushiro - (RC) Same, but with short hair. And less pale, since he isn't sickly at this point.  
Unohana Retsu - (RC) Early twenties, shorter hair in samurai knot. Harder eyes more like Soifon._

_Side characters._

_Kyoraku Shiori - (PL) Nanao with no glasses.  
Nagai Izumi - (PL) Matsumoto with shorter hair tied back in a ponytail, which doesn't quite work for her.  
Nagai Kenpachi - (PL) Slightly older Renji with geometric Maori tatoos covering his face only. The rest untattooed. Hair shaved in a long Mohawk.  
Shihoin Eiroshi (Eiro) - (OC) The only new character. Same colouring as his daughter Yoruichi, around 1,8m tall. Mid-thirties, short hair with slight owl tufts.  
Shiraken Chizu - (PL) Hinamori with longer hair and a bowtie.  
Yamamoto - (RC) Same but with a touch of grey in his white beard and brows. Only a few scars on his body, and none on his head._


	40. The Night of the Wind of Death

_A/N: Strange as this may sound, this is my favourite chapter of my story so far. The manga's currently a bit dull, Ichigo's still doing training and Aizen's doing like Jason; seriously. Not much else to report, don't forget to review!_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -149: The Night of the Wind of Death**

Nineteen year old Franz Bismark stood with his back to a large oak on the edge of a dark forest, his small band of followers sitting huddled nearby. He was a young giant, both in statue and standing. The youngest member of the Quincy twenty-one, the high council of their order, he was also the new head of the noble Bismark family; the most prestigious in the entire order. As such he was automatically one of the most influential Quincy in the world, despite his youth and lack of political connections.

In the open ground past the forest was a country manor where the twenty-one had assembled. Guards were spread out around and inside. After the disappearance of Shinigami Captain Yamamoto Raikawa they feared reprisal attacks. Even though no-one could be 100% sure the Quincy were responsible.

No-one except Franz. He knew. He should, he was the one who'd killed the man.

It had been perhaps the single most defining moment in the young man's life. Everyone had considered the Shinigami captains immortal and invincible, since they never seemed to age and most of the ones currently serving were recorded in the orders earliest annexure. The closest they'd recorded to a captain's death was that of a lieutenant, a man by the name of Shiba Mikio. And that was so wrapped in legend it was impossible to separate the truth from fiction. Nobody had ever seen or a recorded an actual captain die.

Nobody except Franz.

It had been a tough battle, even though he'd ambushed the man and wounded him twice before he could retaliate. Any closer and he would definitely have died. But he'd prevailed, proving once and for all that the captains weren't invincible. Now there was no reason to bow and scrap to these undead spirits, they could be beaten, the Quincy didn't have to take orders from their like. He had kept the captain's zanpakutou as proof of his victory, even though he couldn't possibly use it. Soon when he led the Quincy against their enemy it would be a standard, a symbol of victory. Anyone who saw it would have no doubt that they could prevail. For now it lay wrapped in cloth and slung over his back.

Franz considered Shinigami even lower than hollows. Hollows at least were reduced to their base instincts, they couldn't be held accountable for the carnage they caused. The white-haired Shinigami who had broken into his family's home and murdered his father in front of his mothers eyes had been fully aware of what he was doing, and perversely taken his time. Franz hadn't been there, but he would never forget the look of frozen horror on his mothers face during the funeral. She'd committed suicide two weeks later.

Another life the Shinigami would pay for.

And so, at eighteen, Franz had taken over the mantle as head of the Bismark family as well as their traditional spot in the council. It hadn't been easy, but with his fathers advisors he'd managed to keep things going relatively well. Through them he'd been introduced to a useful contact, a soul in Rukongai with a way of delivering information to the material world. Most importantly this soul had a grudge against the Shinigami.

It was he who had provided the information that had allowed Franz to ambush Yamamoto Raikawa. And now he'd sent another important message. The Shinigami were sending an envoy to the high council to start the process of undoing the damage to their relations caused by the recent spate of killings. It was the perfect time to put the final nail in the coffin of the peace talks.

He could hardly believe that any thinking Quincy would sanction the talks. But they had, led by the influential statesman Lord Ishida. Japanese idiot, curse him and his pretty words. Bismark was the only one who had openly opposed them. They were fools, all of them. Open war was the only way they'd ever be free of the Shinigami menace.

He sensed a _Senkaimon _gate opening a few kilometres away, and signalled to his men. They slowly rose, doing final checks on their weapons. Tonight the envoy would die. He smiled, imagining Lord Ishida's look of horror when he found out they were at war with the Shinigami.

x

'Kyoraku-taicho!' a female shouted as she flash-stepped into the area.

'Hmm?' said Shunsui, lowering his unreleased _taichi. _His _wakizashi _was still sheathed. 'You are, Shiba Kukaku?'

He had met with her on a few occasions, she had always been to him Daiken's subordinate, having been brought into the Shiba family long after Mikio's death. It was a pity he hadn't been able to recruit her before his rival. Barely more than a pre-teen in mortal years, she was without doubt a future captain. Just like her friend Yoruichi, if she over her aversion to her zanpakutou.

'I am, sir,' she confirmed.

'Kukaku, what are you doing here?' said Yoruichi crossly. The young woman had been practising with him until she'd arrived, hence the reason why he was only using one blade.

'Forgive me, but I must warn you. I've just learned what my captain is doing.'

Shunsui was immediately suspicious, Daiken was known for inspiring fanatical devotion amongst his followers, and would never reveal any part of his plans that might compromise that. But still, even he could make mistakes, knowing the full extent of what he was doing; might force an otherwise ally onto the other side of the fence.

'I'm listening,' he said warily.

Kukaku shivered, and hugged her shoulders. 'He's found out about you sending your wife to the Quincy's.'

Shunsui went white, 'What's he doing?' he whispered.

'Some of the Quincy's also want war between us, my captain has made contact with them on the pretext that he's a soul that hates the Shinigami; so as not to arouse suspicion. He's told them all about her.'

Realisation came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks, 'They'll ambush Shiori and her guards, they'll try and kill them all.'

'And then we'll have no choice but to go to war with them,' said Yoruichi, equally awed.

It wasn't quite as simple as that, he knew. The death of an envoy wouldn't be enough, especially a secret envoy sent without the full blessing of the thirteen protection squads. But the additional bad feeling that created would almost certainly push them into an unstoppable sequence of reprisal attacks; which could only end in war. This was bad, very bad.

Shiori!

The love of his life was in terrible danger. He had to go to her, now. But this wasn't the time to panic, that would only make things worse; he had to do this right. 'Yori-chan, tell your father and Jushiro what's happened. They'll arrange things. Kuku-chan, you'd better get back to your division before your captain suspects something.'

'Kuku-chan?' said Kukaku, the firm set of her mouth telling exactly what she thought of the nickname.

Shunsui was in the habit of shortening young peoples names that were longer than two syllables, he had done it without thinking. At any other time he might have been amused at her annoyance. Not now.

'Go, now,' he said, using his voice to convey the urgency of the situation

Then he drew both swords to summon a _Senkaimon _gate.

x

'You told her?' Daiken asked his wife.

'Yes,' said Shiraken Chizu, 'And she did exactly as you predicted she would.' She had betrayed them by running off to bring word to Kyoraku Shunsui.

'Better and better,' Daiken gloated.

'How did you know she would do it?'

Daiken smiled, as cold and fierce as a dragon, 'I read her. Her strong friendship with the Shihoin girl gave her a natural affinity with her captain. Besides, I've worked for a long time to build her suspicions of me.'

Chizu could never understand how her husband could nurture enemies to use towards his cause, but then he'd always been much smarter than her. 'I - I see.'

He waved a silk-gloved hand, 'Don't worry yourself with it. There can be only one way this plays out, and it will be war between us and those human offal. After that, events will be set in motion that no-one will be able to predict. By the way, do you remember the special instructions I gave you.'

'The ones in case of-'

'Yes.'

'NO, I will not think about that.'

'You must,' said Daiken forcefully, 'It is important to me.'

'But why?' said Chizu tearfully.

Daiken gave a rare true smile. 'I hope someday that you will understand.'

x

Franz watched leisurely from a vantage point, an out-hanging branch of a tree, as his men attacked. The Shinigami had been cut down in the first few moments, but now that they had recovered from their surprise the survivors were fighting back. Chief among them being the lieutenant that headed the delegation, she had released her zanpakutou and its ability seemed to make any and all shots fired at her pointless. While defending she would destroy Quincy with her demon arts.

As much as they were outnumbered, Franz knew that with this woman rallying them the Shinigami would likely win. However, he had yet to make his move. From his chosen perch he ignited his bow, with the Shinigami as occupied as they were they were unlikely to notice or pay heed to another energy glow further away. He sighted all the fighting Shinigami, save the lieutenant, and summoned arrows. Powering up the multiple shots as much as he safely could, he fired.

The bolts scoured through the chests of five shinigami, leaving holes the size of their heads. The lieutenant opened her mouth to cry in horror. That instant Franz shot past her, her eyes followed him as though in slow motion, he dived forward and fired from point-blank range into her back; rolled as he hit the ground and came to his feet.

His entire attack had taken less than a second, as he rose so too did the Shinigami drop. Some tried to use their swords as supports as they fought vainly for breath. Franz gave a satisfied nod. The battle was over, all the enemy were dying or dead. His remaining men looked at him in awe.

Then he noticed the lieutenant, groaning and dragging her body on the floor. He'd fired blindly, and missed her most vital organs. Not by very much, he judged the gaping hole at just below her ribcage, it had severed her spinal chord. Fatal, he knew, but it might take her a minute or more to die. Much as he would enjoy listening to her last few gasping moments, her empty curses, they had to get out of here now. The guards would have noticed the disturbance and be on their way to investigate. The rest of the council couldn't know that he was the one responsible, that would be trouble.

Franz summoned more spiritual energy to his hand, and formed another bolt.

x

Shunsui sprinted out of the gate, solidifying _reitsu _under his feet as soon as he stepped into the mortal realm. It was night time, the material world loomed dark and forbidden below him. The clouds, some below and some above him, were thick and eerie. Shunsui ran through the air, feeling for any sign of his wife.

Sensing _reitsu_ was enough to give him a good idea of the general location, but it was a flash of bright blue light that identified the exact spot. He kicked off, aiming at the ground. Dread was mounting in his chest, he knew full well that the flash had been a large expenditure of Quincy energy; and he feared the worst. As he shot closer he saw a tall Quincy aiming his bow at his wife's fallen body. Stifling a gasp he drew his blades, releasing them wordlessly.

The Quincy, sensing his power, swung around and fired wildly with Shunsui almost on top of him. He deflected the bolt away with one blade and slashed with the other as he hit the earth like a meteorite, sending shockwaves through the ground. The fallen were bumped up momentarily, including his wife. The tall Quincy man stumbled and fell, clutching with both hands at his half-severed neck; which was pouring with blood. He'd tried to evade at the last moment, but hadn't got far enough.

In an instant the air was filled with Quincy bolts, and Shunsui danced. Evade, manoeuvre, slice, repeat. In moments half a dozen Quincy lay dead and dying, their limbs splayed out upon the floor. He judged them followers of the first one he'd killed, they'd certainly been far weaker. Shiori! He had to go to her.

The other Shinigami from her party were either dead and starting to erode or else past any form of medical help. Research they'd done since Mikio's death showed that although Quincy energy was made to destroy hollows, it would also destroy any spirit it killed; albeit at a slower rate. The erosion could not be reversed, and the only way it could be prevented or halted was to remove the unfortunate's head or destroy their entire body. So he moved among them, doing the only thing he could. Then he knelt by his wife's side, and pulled her over.

'Ah, Shun…sui-' she gasped, reaching out to grip his willing hand.

'Shhh,' he said, putting on a brave face.

The wound was so big he could probably fit his fist through it. This was beyond his skill to heal, he had to get her back to Gotei thirteen immediately. But could she survive the trip?

'My…my love…ah…Shunsui,' she started gulping desperately, her eyes staring.

'No, NO, Shiori, stay with me,' he said, patting her cheek, desperate; hopeless fear rising in his heart.

She stopped and looked at him, her beautiful eyes filling with tears, 'I'm glad… I got to… be loved… by…' The light faded in her eyes, and her hand went limp.

Shunsui gritted his teeth, not allowing any thought to enter his head, lest he scream at the horror of what he must now do. It had to be now, there was only seconds delay after death before the erosion began. He stood up, lined his blade with her delicate neck, raised it high, and slashed cleanly through. Then he fell back to his knees, his swords clattering to the ground, tears pouring unbidden down his cheeks. He took her lifeless hand in his.

'Shiori, my Shiori,' he wept, kissing it. She was gone.

It was as though the floodgates of all the feelings he'd been holding back since learning of her being in danger were suddenly wrenched open. He remembered when they'd met, their first outing; just the two of them. Their first kiss, how her lips had been as soft as rose petals. The joy of their wedding day, the passion and closeness of their marriage. No, no, she couldn't be gone. It didn't make any sense.

Around him the bodies of the Shinigami were fading, their souls disappearing from the plane. Shiori's was the last to go, the hand in his becoming malleable and insubstantial before his fingers closed on nothing. She was gone, her soul flowing into the stream of those being reborn as living humans. Would he ever see her again?

'What, what on earth-' said a shaken voice behind him.

Shunsui turned to see a Quincy, a patrol leader judging by his insignia, staring at the scene before him. Behind him were a good dozen Quincy. Shunsui ignored them and turned back, looking for the tall Quincy's body. Strangely it wasn't there. That could mean only one thing, somehow he'd survived and got away. He couldn't get far, not with that wound.

'He's killed them all,' said the patrol leader.

'The war's begun,' cried another, 'The shinigami have come to murder us!'

With all the shinigami bodies faded away it must look like just that, that he'd attacked and killed them all with no provocation. But he didn't care what it looked like, he just wanted to… He had no idea what he wanted to do. Go home, cry, drink with his friends? It all seemed so meaningless.

He felt spiritual arrows being summoned behind him. 'Stand fast, shinigami, you're under arrest,' said the patrol leader.

Oh yeah, he'd taken his _haori_ off for his training with Yoruichi, they had no idea he was a captain.

'No, he's killed my brother, he must die,' cried another, and released.

Shunsui's battle-hardened reflexes kicked in, he grabbed his swords and swivelled to his feet; deflecting the bolt negligently. Something snapped inside him, he didn't care any more that he was the one suing for peace. He didn't care that these fools probably had nothing to do with the attack. He didn't even care if he lived or died.

'You,' he seethed, murder written all over his face, 'Where are you hiding him?' That tall Quincy, he would make him pay.

'He's going to kill us all!' One of them panicked, and fired wildly. The bolt shot harmlessly over Shunsui's shoulder. Some of the others started firing too.

'No,' cried the patrol leader, 'Hold, all of-'

Shunsui's blade ripping his skull open silenced him.

'You're hiding him from me,' he growled, and flash-stepped in amongst them, evading their shots.

They were all trained soldiers, elites chosen to guard the Quincy high council. Stronger and more skilled than the others by far, but despite their numerical superiority they were no match for him. Shunsui cut them down one by one as they scattered to shoot, revelling in the dark satisfaction of each kill. There was no politics now, no pain. Just himself and the enemy, and he would kill them all.

As he slew the last one he noticed more Quincy running at him from all directions, a stream coming even from the manor house. So many, he estimated at just short of a hundred, and the number kept growing. It didn't matter how many there were, he would kill them all until he found the one who had murdered Shiori.

x

Deep in the forest Franz stumbled and fell to his knees, fresh blood pouring from the wound in his neck. His vision was blurring, he could barely see. He was dying, of that he was sure. How could this be happening to him? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He could sense in the distance his brothers dying. No no no, his people were being slaughtered.

Who was that man, how had he dispatched him; Franz Bismark; slayer of a Shinigami captain, so easily? This was all so wrong. There would be no great rising against the shinigami now, he wouldn't be there to lead them. They would all die.

He flopped onto his back, trying to take care with his neck but failing. A face appeared in front of his, a young girl's. She was beautiful, was she an angel? No, she couldn't be, heaven was a myth; there was only Soul Society for the dead. Fear welled up in his chest, if he died he would have to go there.

That was his last coherent thought before he blacked out.

x

Ishida Takumo hadn't wanted to leave the manor house, but he was far surer of his safety at his father's side than anywhere else. Lord Ishida was a great man, a champion for peace. He followed him into the night. The darkness was lit up with flying energy bolts, and straining his eyes Takumo could see that the guards were fighting a single man. This was no ordinary fighter, he was dispatching them singly and in groups; roaring out phrases that Takumo couldn't make out in the distance.

'May god help us,' said one of the council members, 'He is a demon.'

'Oh Lord, preserve us,' breathed his father.

Takumo's father was the most influential of all the twenty-one, he was also considered one of the most powerful Quincy's of the age. And in all his eleven years Takumo had never heard him sound fearful before.

'What's happening,' he said numbly. He needn't have asked, it was obvious. The war had begun.

'That's Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the eighth division,' said his father.

'Are you sure?' said another council member, 'Don't the captains wear white cloaks_?_'

'It's called a _haori_, besides, how many talks have we had? It's him alright.'

'But why him, I though he was our friend.'

'It's been said that Shunsui is one of the most powerful captains they've ever had,' said Lord Ishida grimly, 'They're sending their best, I wouldn't be surprised if more captains attack us now, they won't want to take any high-ranked casualties. And by choosing him they're sending us a message, the whole of Gotei thirteen has taken up arms against us. We are at war with the Shinigami.' He squared his shoulders, 'Council, though it grieves me to do this, we must fight. Takumo, go hide somewhere until this is over.'

'But I-' The preteen began.

'You're not ready. GO!'

Stunned by the urgency in his father's voice, Takumo sprinted around to the back of the manor, where the stables were. A large pile of straw had been left there to spread for the horses bedding, Takumo dived inside it, shivering. As screams and hisses of bolts continued, he blocked his ears and hummed.

x

It was though the world around him had shrunk into a bubble, was it real; was it a dream? He was no longer Kyoraku Shunsui, he was free of that man's inhibitions. Now he was, truly, an instrument of his training; an instrument of vengeance. The world was uncomplicated when it was kill or be killed.

'Where is the tall Quincy!' he roared as he decapitated another guard, the head seeming to leap off his shoulders. 'Give me that murderer!' His voice sounded strange in his own ears.

Then, suddenly, there was no one around him; no one attacking him. Looking around, he saw that a core group in elaborate cloaks had called the remainder of the guard to them. His old self recognised them as the Quincy twenty-one, the leaders he'd been negotiating with. Seeing Lord Ishida's face there brought a muted pang, he ignored it. All he took from the memory of his former life was that these were formidable opponents.

If they were strong, perhaps he could get _serious._

He smiled for the first time that night.

'Ban-kai.'

x

Only one Quincy who fought that night survived, terribly wounded and delirious. The rest were slaughtered to a man. Some from around the area who hadn't got involved would later tell the tale. Either by intent or by chance a vicious wind appeared from nowhere, ripping off tree branches and blowing roofs off houses. What would forever be remembered was the terrible howl it made, long and eerie, as though Hades had come to earth. Perhaps, that night, it had.

For from that day on, the incident would be know as _the night of the wind of death._

_x_


	41. Branded a Traitor

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -148: Branded a Traitor**

The air was heavy as Yamamoto read the verdict of chamber 46 to the assembled captains.

'After the actions of one Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth division, peace between us and the Quincys is now beyond hope. Their government is destroyed, making further negotiations impossible until the establishment of a new one. Since a diplomatic solution to their destroying of hollow souls is no longer possible, it must be resolved by military means. The thirteen protections divisions and the _Onmitsukido _are herby ordered to exterminate the Quincy, down to the last man; woman and child.'

There was a collective gasp from the captains as they heard the pronouncement. It could only have gone that way, but even still, after centuries of tension to finally hear the fateful words spoken- Most looked relieved that they were finally taking decisive action, even if it was in this direction. Jushiro was shocked, of all people, Shunsui! His action had not only ensured war, it had also destroy the credibility of their voice of peace and reason. There was no way that he or Eiro could possibly give any objection now without being systematically shouted down.

He glanced at Daiken, whose face was too calm, too impassive. Jushiro felt hate swell in his chest, he must be feeling well pleased right now. His followers didn't have his sort of restraint, Nagai Kenpachi and his wife Izumi were smiling broadly and casting glances at their leader. Daiken flicked his eyes sharply at them, they took the hint and stopped, but continued smiling. Doing so changed the shape of the tattoos on Ken's face, giving him a truly demonic appearance.

Yamamoto continued his reading. 'Furthermore, we have deemed that the actions of Kyoraku Shunsui were unlawful and against the interests of Seireitei. We deem him a traitor. We strip him of all his rank, noble title and lands. He is to be brought for trial and judgement as soon as possible.'

Silence greeted his second pronouncement, and although Daiken's crew were evidently struggling to contain their glee, the rest of the captains looked mournful. Shunsui had been a popular and respected captain, it was difficult to think of him as a traitor

Yoruichi had told both him and her father about what had happened, so they knew that Daiken had set it all up. But even still for Shunsui to react so rashly- Regardless of his personal tragedy he never should have gone so far. They hadn't reported what Yoruichi been told by Kukaku, it was hearsay and not enough to convict anyone. All it would do was put the girl's lives in danger. And, unless they found something more substantial, it would remain that way.

'I assume that the _Onmitsukido_ will be charged with doing the exterminating,' said Eiro.

Yamamoto nodded. Jushiro frowned, what was he doing?

'My men are well trained in techniques for disabling and killing them. But in all honesty they've bred like flies over the last half century, there's far too many of them for my division alone to deal with. I humbly request support.'

'I have anticipated such a request and made the necessary arrangements,' said Yamamoto, 'You may have four captains, who will act as your subordinates for the mission, and their entire divisions.' Five captains out of Seireitei at one time was two more than allowed by law, and that many divisions in the material world at once was unheard of. He must have made some serious arrangements with chamber 46.

'Might I request that the captains be allowed to volunteer?' said Eiro.

Aha, that was it. By anticipating the natural orders following the pronouncement, Eiro had put out a lure for Daiken's followers, who naturally would be dying for a shot at the Quincy. He wanted them away, so Jushiro could help Shunsui unhindered.

'Granted,' said Yamamoto.

Would they take it?

At first it seemed they would, Nagai Kenpachi's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth. Then Daiken let out a very loud, and very fake cough; catching the other man's eye and shaking his head ever so slightly. His other followers took the hint as well, and none volunteered. In the end it was four captains from the neutral camp who chose to go, and more than one had to be prodded into it. Daiken's camp did a lot of the prodding, they even insinuated that Jushiro should go to finish the job his friend started. He fought back, but weakly. Trying to get them to volunteer now was a waste of time.

'Before we conclude, there is one thing I need to make clear,' said Yamamoto, 'All captains are to subdue the traitor if they find him. But don't work alone, be assisted by at least another captain. Value your life, Shunsui is a deadly opponent, and we still have no idea what his _Bankai_ is.' He glanced back at Jushiro, who shook his head. Even he'd never been told or shown. Yamamoto grunted and continued, 'That said, I expect all captains remaining in Seireitei to double-up and search for him.'

Soon after the captains were dismissed. They made their way their way out of the building, many of the others giving Jushiro pitying glances. He quickly sought out Shihoin Eiroshi, but as he walked to his side words seemed to dry up. What was there to say?

'Thank you for what you did, what you tried to do,' he said awkwardly, under his breath.

'It didn't work,' said Eiro, equally pointlessly.

They looked at each other, and sighed.

'I'll do what I can to help him,' said Jushiro.

Besides the tracking report that Shunsui had returned to the Soul Society, it didn't make sense for him to hide out anywhere else. He must be feeling terrible about forcing the war with the Quincy's, and wouldn't want to stay in the material world to observe their destruction. And it was all but impossible to get to the hollow plane, the only way was to follow a fleeing hollow, and then there was no way to get back. No, he'd be hiding somewhere in Rukongai, waiting for an opportunity to get back against those who'd set him up. Potentially Rukongai was large enough that he should be able to hide away indefinitely, but Gotei thirteen was notoriously good at flushing out those who would wish to remain hidden.

'Good luck,' said Eiro, holding out a dark hand, 'I wish I could be there to help you.'

'I wish too,' said Jushiro.

The farewell had an air of finality about it, both sensed that this might be the last time they saw each other. They had been comrades for the better part of two centuries, united by a common friend and cause. Now Eiro had to lead the destruction of the very thing they'd been sworn to protect. Regardless of whether they could help Shunsui or not the Quincy were finished, they couldn't stand against five full divisions and hope to survive. And the peace movement was utterly defeated.

'Help my daughter if you can,' said Eiro, before squaring his shoulders and walking away. Jushiro blinked, then remembered that she was now the highest ranked officer in the eighth division, with its captain and lieutenant gone.

What a fine mess they were in.

x

What a day it was!

At the second division's headquarters the atmosphere was festive. Drapes had been pulled across the outside and inside of the walls, most brightly colourful, some bearing slogans; such as "Death to the Humans,", "Now we kill them," and "Hang, draw and quarter the Quincy,". Parties of shinigami with brushes and black paint were inscribing more kanji on the virgin drapes, as well as simplistic pictures of people being stabbed, they seemed quite determined to cover them all.

Outside the unseated officers had lit big fires, and were cooking and dancing around them, heedless that they were inside the walls of Seireitei and it was still early evening. Inside were the officers from Daiken's second division, Ken's eleventh, Izumi's tenth and a few from Retsu's fourth. Naturally since she'd just been promoted many of her officers didn't see today as a huge victory. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time together.

But not Shiba Kukaku.

While she was honestly glad that there'd finally be no more worries about the Quincy, destroying captain Kyoraku was too much. She'd always respected him, if from a distance, he was a good man who deserved far better. She couldn't in good conscience continue serving captain Daiken. Manipulative, evil Daiken and his despicable toadies. But it wasn't enough to simply remove herself from his service, she had to exonerate Kyoraku and prove Daiken's guilt. Only then would her conscience be clear.

Fortunately, with everyone celebrating their great victory, they were distracted enough that she'd been able to slip into the captain's office unnoticed. Something even she, the third seated officer, was not allowed to do unsupervised. Most other divisions didn't have this rule, although snooping was frowned upon, so Kukaku was naturally suspicious. What did her captain have hidden here that was so incriminating?

If he was hiding something, this would be the place to hide it. Daiken, like many of the other captains, lived at his divisional headquarters. So the only two places he could easily keep an eye on and commute to were his room and his office. And he would want to have his information close at hand at all times.

It was here, she was certain of it. But where would he hide it? She gazed over the desks where her captain and lieutenant worked, the neat piles of papers and files on each, the assorted stationary. Chizu had been redecorating recently, putting in a red dragon-patterned couch against the wall and hanging up pictures of various carnivorous beasts. She had a strange taste that Kukaku couldn't even begin to understand. Why, if it were her she would have pictures of nigh skies with amazing firework displays.

Rummaging through her captain's personal files proved fruitless, as did checking behind the picture frames. For twenty minutes Kukaku searched high and low, nothing. Frustrated and tired, she sat down on Daiken's chair.

'My name is Shiraken Daiichi,' she said to herself, 'I am the captain of the second division, and an absolute bastard. I need access to my evil plans at all times, but I also need them hidden from prying eyes, no one else must know what a low-life I really am. Where do I hide them?'

She gazed around the room, but nothing came to mind. Then she looked down at his desk. Most shinigami desks were a standard issue shape and size, and made of pine. This one was made of oak. It wasn't unusual for the captains to commission their own desks, but normally they added their own personal modifications, such as extra ink-well holders or an angle for the writing pad. This one had none. Kukaku immediately started feeling for hidden latches and shelves.

It turned out that there were three latches she had find and undo, then a section of wood beneath the table loosened. Kukaku slid it out towards her, pushing the chair back. She now noticed that there was conveniently enough space to allow for one to sit and examine the contents of this hidden shelf. There was a loose assortment of papers, she started sifting through them. Most meant nothing to her, or had little significance to the grand-master plan. She needed something that in itself would prove Daiken's guilt.

Then she found it, a record written in Daiken's own hand, relating to how he'd destroyed a high ranking Quincy called Bismark to nurture a hatred of Shinigami in his powerful son. There were other peoples reports clipped to that, flipping through them she quickly got an idea how he'd been used. Daiken had set the boy on the path of destruction, his attack on Shunsui's wife had without a doubt been orchestrated by her captain.

This was it, this was the proof she needed. Once she got this to the captain commander-

The door opened, and Daiken stepped inside.

Kukaku's jaw dropped. What was he doing here, why now, how had he known? No, that didn't matter now. She'd been discovered, somehow she had to get out of here. There was nowhere to hide, and he'd already seen her. If she could just get somewhere where there were witnesses who weren't his cronies he couldn't touch her. Daiken appeared just as shocked as her, and ran a hand through his porcupine locks.

'This is unexpected,' he said, his wide eyes giving him the appearance of one much younger. 'I came here to find- I suppose that doesn't matter. How much do you know?'

'Enough,' Kukaku snarled, 'You've been manipulating all sides in this, forcing this war upon us.'

Daiken nodded, seeming to regain his composure. 'Would you believe me if I told you that I bear Shunsui and his friends no ill will, and I did this to save the material and spiritual worlds?'

'No.'

'In your position I can hardly blame you. But that is the truth. Perhaps it is because much of our duties entail protecting them, Gotei thirteen has always had a soft spot for humans. Most would have been prepared to sanction talks right up until the eve of our destruction. Hmm, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Let me ask you something, have you been into Rukongai recently?'

'You sent me there yesterday,' she said.

'That was in the better districts, where people naturally flock. But the poorer districts, which used to be teeming with life and laughter just centuries ago, are now only filled with sad and lonely souls. If you don't believe me, just go and see. The Quincy have almost destroyed the back-up supply of souls, there's barely enough to keep the mortal world afloat. I needn't tell you what a catastrophe it would be if there was a child born without a soul to fill it.

'The damage they've done goes even further than that. Say for example a Quincy destroys a hollow that has eaten four souls. _All_ those souls are destroyed, utterly. They'll never again be part of the flow of souls, and their soul partners if they live will be destined to eternal despair, never knowing why but being constantly aware that something; or rather someone; is missing. And they'll never create more new souls to add to the flow.'

'Stop it,' Kukaku said, 'How many times do you think I've heard this, eh?' But her voice wavered, and she was struck with a terrible fear. What if her own partner had been lost.

'Already the damage is such that the flow might never recover.'

She took a breath, 'Alright, what if I believe you. What happens to Shunsui?'

Daiken looked away, 'If I could acquit him, I would. But genocide doesn't come easily to Gotei thirteen, we need a sacrifice to salve our consciences. I regret it, truly I do.'

'Blah blah blah. You talk too much,' said Kukaku, 'I see a simple solution, I hand these pages to Yamamoto, and _you _be the sacrifice.'

'Sadly, that is not an option,' said Daiken calmly, drawing his sword, 'For you will not be leaving with them. I presume those are the ones about our dear friend Franz.'

That must be the name of the Bismark boy. Kukaku stuffed them into the front of her _shihakusho_, and drew her zanpakutou with her other hand. 'Killing me will look suspicious,' she said.

'I'd rather not,' he said, 'My actions towards the Quincy were in tribute to my Sensei, Shiba Mikio. I'd prefer not to finish them by slaying one of his lineage. But we are a military organisation, and accidents do happen on the training field. Why don't you just give me the papers?' His voice was kindly and persuasive, with no hint of the threat his words held. How easy would it be just to believe him. She'd fallen for that tone far too many times.

'Not a chance,' she shot back.

Daiken sighed. He closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were hard, cold as pieces of blue-green ice. 'Then I have no choice,' he said, and lunged at her.

Kukaku had learned the majority of her swordsmanship from her captain, only now it occurred to her that even in their most heated battles he'd been purposefully holding back. Certainly he'd never displayed such ferocious strength. She dodged and blocked, a single slash she managed to aim at him he turned aside with negligent ease. They circled in the small room, avoiding the desks and couch. Then he attacked again, stabbing and slashing with murderous precision, ripping open the couch with on recoil.

She felt like a kitten trying to evade the jaws of a mastiff.

There was nothing for it, she had take it to the next level. She grabbed Chizu's desk with one hand and threw it at her captain. 'Weave, _Inazumaitokuri_,' she cried, electricity dancing on the surface of her weapon as it glowed and morphed into a staff.

Daiken though was giving her no time to release, he kicked the desk so hard it shattered. Sharp pieces flew everywhere and pieces of paper fluttered down like leaves. He slashed at her belly in the second that she was defenceless. Kukaku tried to pull back, but he was far to quick. She gritted her teeth, but he had only cut through the material of her _shihakusho_. With nothing to hold them the vital papers fell through. Kukaku caught them.

'Last chance,' said Daiken, holding out his hand, 'Give them to me.' This time his voice was deathly serious.

'Never,' she spat.

'Then I will take them,' he said, and slashed at her neck.

Kukaku ducked under it, and immediately found herself with an opening. She stabbed at him one-handed, drawing up all the pitiful charge she could. Daiken caught it with his right hand, somehow using Kido to negate her power. It was a trap, she realised, just as his blade slashed up. Shock, the sudden sensation of being cut, and not knowing where. Something fell to the ground with a meaty thud.

'Sorry,' said Daiken, and reached down to pick up the papers; now flecked with red. Kukaku could feel hot blood running down her side. Then he crossed the room and gathered the rest of the secret papers. He exited without a backward glance at her, or his ruined office.

Only then did Kukaku look down. There, lying in a growing pool of blood, was her entire right arm; right up to her shoulder. She fell to her knees in front of it, placed one hand on her bleeding stump, and stared.

x

Jushiro sat in his garden, sipping on a cup of green tea. The peace and tranquillity of the setting helped to settle his troubled mind, letting him plan rationally. It was a given that he'd have to go look for Shunsui, but nobody would believe that he would to it to bring him to justice. So he'd likely be declared an outlaw as well soon after he left. Perhaps if he could find his friend without leaving. The best situation of course would be if Shunsui contacted him, but he was likely grieving at the moment and incapable of thinking that far ahead.

So many problems, not the least that he had no idea what Daiken's crew were up to. They might be out to kill him, though they'd have trouble explaining that unless he went looking for Shunsui; which was another reason why he was putting off his departure.

What if he just left him to his fate, the course of events seemed to dictate that Shunsui would die soon, and nothing anybody did would stop it. All anyone who helped would do is share his fate. But Shunsui was his friend, he couldn't abandon him in his hour of need. He was certain that he would do the same for him. That was the kind of person he was.

But what to do?

'Captain Ukitake sir,' cried a dark young woman, flash stepping to his side and panting.

He blinked and lowered his cup, 'You are, Shihoin Yoruichi, Shunsui's third seat,' he said, 'What can I do for you?'

She looked up at him with eyes brimming with tears, 'I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to. It's… it's…'

'Lead the way,' he said briskly, getting up and pulling on his _haori_.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the eighth division medical bay. Shiba Kukaku lay in the bed before them, her shoulder stump bandaged up but still leaking blood. She appeared unconscious, every now and again she would moan something unintelligible. On the table beside was her severed arm, still with bloody fluid leaking from the clean cut. Someone had the sense enough to cover the open end, but really they should have incinerated the thing already.

'Is there nothing we can do?' said Yoruichi, her tone pained and pleading.

Jushiro shook his head. 'In theory it should be possible to re-attach the nerve endings. But no-one has been able to do that successfully yet. All that's happened in the attempted cases was that the severed limb went bad, and the doctors had to take even more flesh to save the patient. We daren't even try it with her, she's got no more arm to lose. Any infection that spreads to her body would surely kill her.'

'But we can't just give up!' cried Yoruichi.

'Shhh,' said a medic, who was checking on the patients.

'The most important thing right now is to save Kukaku-chan's life.'

He took the weeping girl out of the room and quietly ordered one of the eighth division shinigami to make them some tea. He needed some to sooth his nerves, and Yoruichi certainly needed it even more. He took her to the patio where he and Shunsui had spent so many pleasant evenings watching the sun go down, when he'd been the other man's lieutenant and even after his promotion. They sat in silence for a while, until the tea was served. Only when Yoruichi had taken her first sip did Jushiro broach the question.

'So what happened?'

In halting sentence, Yoruichi explained what her wounded friend had told her. At the end of it Jushiro drained his cup, and stood up.

'Without those papers, it would be Kukaku's word against Daikens,' he said. There was no doubt who chamber 46 would side with. 'He's probably going to make his move now, and I wouldn't be surprised if his first act would be to silence the both of us.'

'But why us?'

'Because we're Shunsui's allies. Daiken will be wanting to put this whole incident to rest with no loose ends to bite him later. Even if he's prepared to leave us alive his allies certainly will not.'

'What about Kukaku, and my father?' said Yoruichi.

'He's probably the safest of all of us at the moment, Daiken won't touch him until he's done his assignment and eliminated the Quincy. As for Kukaku, if he'd wanted to kill her he'd have done so already. For now, let's just worry about ourselves.'

'So what do we do?'

Jushiro sighed, 'I'm sorry Yoruichi-chan, you're just not powerful enough to make a difference in this. Go hide in Rukongai, I'll see about sending you a message if we win.'

At the moment that seemed extremely unlikely. They were outnumbered by Daiken's force, and outmatched. Not to mention they'd be enemies with the whole of Gotei thirteen. They might be able to face Daiken's loyal captains alone, but Daiken himself was a genius. A prodigy who had put soul-rending training on top of his natural ability. He was reputed to be only slightly short of Yamamoto's power level. Jushiro couldn't see anyone, not even Shunsui, prevailing against him.

'And what about you, what will you do?'

He pulled off his _haori _and threw it onto the porch. He wouldn't be needing it, for from now on he would also be an outcast. 'I'm going to find Shunsui.'

x

Unohana Retsu looked questioningly at Daiken as he paced in front of them, running his hands through his snow-white hair. They had all assembled, his three loyal captains. Chizu was there too, fidgeting nervously. Nagai Kenpachi stood behind his wife Izumi, with his arms around her middle, just under her large breasts. Izumi hadn't had time to do up her reddish hair and it hung loose. Privately Unohana thought it looked better that way.

'So what are we going to do?' she said. Daiken had just finished explaining what had happened with Kukaku. He must be growing soft to not have killed her.

'I say it's time to drop the guillotine, once and for all,' said Ken, making a chopping gesture. He'd been in stationed in France during the time of the French Revolution and found the contraption inspiring. Perhaps fortunately, none of his attempts at replicating it in Soul Society had proved successful.

'That's not cute,' Izumi sniffed. 'But I agree, we should deal with them.'

'So do I,' said Retsu. She was beginning to doubt the righteousness of her cause, there were quite a few things that didn't add up, but she'd thrown her lot in with Daiken. Until such time as she decided she could no longer serve him she would give her 100% support. She wasn't one for half measures.

Daiken stopped pacing, and pulled his front straight. 'Very well, we'll finish it tonight, just the five of us. There'll be an enquiry about Kukaku's injury, I'll have to make sure they reach the right conclusion. Kenpachi, Izumi, can I trust you to take care of Shunsui?'

'It will be a pleasure,' said Ken, leering horribly.

'Our powers augment each others like no one else's in Soul Society,' said Izumi, 'You could say that they're a perfect fit. He won't stand a chance.'

Daiken nodded, 'Retsu, that leaves you to deal with Jushiro. He's been a captain longer than you, and will have the advantage. Do you remember the research assignment I gave you?'

She stiffened at the implication that she was weaker, 'Yes,' she grated.

'Use it,' he ordered, and turned to his wife. 'Chizu, you'll have to hunt down the Shihoin girl. She'll have plenty of tricks, but I trust your abilities to be more than capable.' Then he addressed them all. 'I'll try to reinforce you as soon as I can. I don't expect any of you to lose, but please do not get complacent. These men, and woman, are competent fighters.'

'Duh,' said Ken, picking at his tattooed nose.

Daiken's eye twitched, but he didn't comment. 'You all have your orders. Make your preparations and go.'

For most of the others they only had to send a message to their respective lieutenants via hell butterfly. For Unohana she also needed to go back to her lab and collect. She could feel the fierce anticipation swelling inside her chest. By this time tomorrow, one way or another, it would all be over.

x

_A/N: A few things I hope you picked up on. Reattaching severed limbs is currently a flawed technology in our world, you'll never get the same use out of the limb. In Bleach they seem to have perfected it, however, this is two hundred years before and there is no 4th division medical office or 12th division research facility. So I think it's fair to assume that they wouldn't be able to work such medical miracles._

_Also, this is my explanation why there's practically no married people in Soul Society. A combination of souls having to be pushed into the material world faster since there's not enough left, and so many people have had their soul partners destroyed. All the Quincys fault lol._

_And if it's not clear to you why Daiken didn't kill Kukaku, he considered Mikio (Ichigo's previous life) as something of a father. So naturally he felt a kinship with her. Didn't stop him crippling her though when she disobeyed._

_Well, that's all for now. The turn back arc is winding to its end, but you can be sure that there are more surprises and revelations to happen before then. Till next time, KotW out._

_._

_PS: Don't forget to review, I do want to know what you thought. Questions are welcome too._


	42. Rache means Revenge

_A/N: SPOILERS! Who else has been following the manga? It's finally coming together, the Hougyoku is the Philosophers Stone of Bleach! Souls have to be offered to it, but it doesn't kill them. Or do any perceivable wrong to them. Is it just me, or is that really lame. What exactly did Gin want returned to Matsumoto, did she really have the potential to become captain-class rather than lieutenant, cos that's all I can come up with; I mean she seems perfectly fine. On the plus side this does finally explain what Grimmjow was talking about way back when he told Ichigo that 'something' had been done to Orihime. And Ichigo seems to have finally gotten his fighting spirit back, and perhaps some killing intent with it. Btw, WTF Aizen is a friggin butterfly! Also he was lying earlier about the Hougyoku making wishes come true, his new power is very obviously hollow based._

_The authors note for this story is attached at the bottom. Otherwise, please enjoy._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -147: Rache means Revenge**

_Franz Bismark stood on the edge of a cliff, staring into the blackness. All below was covered in inky mist, though a few chalk white peaks stuck through it. He was on a huge plateau that seemed to be made of pure salt, both crystal rocks and fine grains, surrounded on all sides by the peaks and mist. He wondered what was below, but wasn't tempted to jump off and find out._

'_So, this is your doing,' said a voice._

_It was the blend of a man and woman speaking perfectly in unison. No mortal could possibly talk like that. Franz turned to the owner, who was a bit above the plateau, bobbing up and down with each beat of its wings. The shape of its breastplate marked it as male, the wings as some form of angel. An angel of war, for he wore a plate armour all over his body, the feathers of his wings were also steel. Both bore strange otherworldly patterns and designs. Light seemed to shine from behind him, though there was no apparent source._

'_Who are you, where am I?' said Franz. He felt for the cross at his wrist, but it wasn't there. He was defenceless._

'_You are in your inner world, you brought me here, though I do not know how,' said the angel, 'You are the one who killed my master.'_

'_What are you talking about, who are you?'_

'_My name is -.' It made a noise in place of a name that Franz could not make out._

'_Sorry?' he said._

'_I see, I thought that since you drew on my power to heal yourself and in so doing forced me into your inner world you would have begun to hear my voice. It would appear not.'_

_Franz looked around. Inner world, what was that? It didn't seem to be Soul Society, so perhaps he was still alive. What did he mean by "Master"? 'Is this a dream?' he asked._

'_In a way. But it is also very real,' said the angel. Clouds started to whirl around them, carrying with them a pungent sharp scent that made Franz immediately dizzy. 'We'll talk again,' the angel promised, as Franz fell to the floor and passed out._

He felt his mind return to his body with a sudden jolt. His eyes snapped open, though he couldn't see immediately, he tried to sit up. Only to find that he was tied down to his bed, he couldn't move a muscle. He tried to speak, but what came out was unintelligible even to him.

'There, he's awake,' said a female voice, and the smelling salt was removed from beneath his nose. He breathed easier in its absence.

'Finally,' said another, male.

His vision swam, the colours and shapes slowly settling. He was in a wooden cottage, his arms strapped to his sides, his head to his pillow and feet to the end of his bed. His neck was bandaged and braced, he couldn't move it.

'How do you feel?' said the female voice again, the face of a pretty teenaged girl appeared in front of his. She was the one he'd seen right before he'd fallen unconscious.

'I…I…,' he wasn't quite sure how to answer her. His head was still groggy, his neck throbbed, but otherwise he didn't seem too badly off. His voice and wits seemed to be returning to him. 'I'm alive,' he said, wonder in his voice.

'Of course you're alive, though I'm not quite sure how,' said the girl. 'We bandaged you up, but you kept bleeding. Although your throat and spine weren't cut we didn't have the tools or skills to reattach your jugular. A few minutes ago we were certain you'd died. But then you suddenly gasped, said a strange word, and began breathing again. That was when we tried the smelling salts.'

Franz shook his head. It was too much information all at once for him to take. 'What word?' he said, remember his strange dream.

'Hik-something. I don't remember.'

'It was Hikuru,' said a man, 'It means _Light Bringer_, and if I'm not mistaken that's the name of the zanpakutou we found on your back.'

Franz raised his head slightly to regard the speaker. He looked tall, but he wasn't really much over average height. His slenderness created the illusion. He seemed to slouch even as he stood, his eyes shifted constantly as though he expected attack at any moment. His black hair looked like it had never been washed, it clashed violently with his pallid complexion. His clothes were ragged, the Quincy cross hanging around his wrist flecked with rust. This was, without a doubt, a man who was used to being on the run.

'Who are you?' he said, although he already suspected.

'Alexander Marx, at your service Lord Bismark,' said the man, taking an extravagant bow.

Franz knew his name, all Quincy did. He was a man who had broken nearly every law they had. He'd murdered a shinigami, and then the Quincy who'd tried to arrest him. After that he'd been an outlaw, always one step ahead of them, using his abilities to perform assassination missions for various nations; provided the price was right. Marx had finally been caught and brought to the Quincy high council last night. They'd been planning to hand him over to the Shinigami as part of the appeasement programme. In the confusion of the attack he must have escaped.

What was he doing presenting himself to him, probably the last council member left alive? More to the point, how did he know the name of the zanpakutou. By telling Franz that he was warning him that he also knew of his crime of killing a Shinigami captain, a factor that had definitely been one of the major contribution causes of their current situation. If the other Quincy became aware they would crucify him, literally, even if he was a council member. He had him, as commoners would say, by the gonads.

'He's a traitor,' said a boy sitting alone in the corner. Franz had a bad moment, but then realised he was speaking about Marx. He recognised him as Ishida Takumo, son of the famous Lord Ishida. The boy was swinging his silver cross idly in his hand, his eyes were red; probably from crying; but he kept them on Marx.

'I think you should release me, I can help you. After all, we're all in this together; wouldn't you agree,' said Marx smoothly.

'No way,' Takumo spat.

Only then did Franz notice that he was handcuffed with spiritual restrainers. So he hadn't escaped. The Ishida boy must have removed him from the basement after the attack and brought him here. An admirable piece of work, especially considering his age. If he'd brought Marx here, that meant that the rest of the council were dead, including his father Lord Ishida. Franz was now the highest ranking Quincy left alive.

He had the power to order Marx's execution on the spot. But couldn't, not if he wanted his secret kept safe. And who knew, maybe he could use him.

'I agree with Brother Marx,' he said, 'But keep him in cuffs for now, we'll let him go when I'm out of bed.' Franz wanted to be make sure that the other man didn't run. His skills would be very much needed by the remaining Quincy. As the last remaining council member he would have to rally and lead them against the Shinigami. It couldn't be long before their full forces attacked

'Why do you have a zanpakutou?' said the girl.

That was a question he was trying to avoid. To buy some time he said, 'I'm sorry, I don't know your name.'

'Serena. Serena Rommel.'

'Well Serena, it's important council business.'

'There's no more council, only you,' she pointed out, 'And you owe me.'

That he did. Considering his current situation he couldn't get away without giving her a proper explanation. So he opened mouth and began to lie. While Marx smirked openly.

x

Captain Ukitake had fled Seireitei, Retsu had discovered, and she wasn't sure where to start looking for him. The most obvious place would be wherever ex-captain Kyoraku was hiding out. But she had no idea where that was. So before she headed into Rukongai she stopped at Daiken's office. Only he wasn't there. The place was a mess, clearly a fight had taken place there; there was blood on the floor, no more than a few hours old. She just beat the shinigami who had come to clean it all up, disposing of the evidence.

What had happened here? It was all very suspicious.

Now wasn't the time to be worrying about that, she needed a lead. Daiken had a house in the first district, he rarely went there, but perhaps he would be there now. It was worth a shot. So thirty minutes later she was standing outside his door, and rapped.

A young boy opened it, 'Who're you?' he said. He had curling brown hair and eyes.

'I'm Captain Unohana Retsu,' she said, touching her _haori_ and bending down, 'And who might you be?' The boy had a such cute face and ears that seemed too big for it, instantly her long suppressed maternal instincts welled up in her chest.

'Sousuke, I'm Shiraken Sousuke,' said the boy.

Retsu blinked, she didn't know that Daiken had any children. She could feel the power in the boy, one day he would a very strong shinigami.

'I suppose you want to see my father,' said Sousuke.

'Please,' she said. She noticed that he hadn't used any honourific's to address her, she should mention the neglect to his father.

He led her inside. It was the first time that Retsu had been inside her patron's home, she noticed immediately that its decoration style was the inspiration for the (now destroyed) office. Besides the pictures and a few scattered statues, the house felt very unlived in. There were more rooms unused than used. Captain Daiken and his wife spent far too much time at the office.

She looked at the boy, who was leading her through the passages. Poor young man, growing up with his parents so occupied with their jobs, his only constant companions likely a succession of servants. Still, she had to wonder about his colouring. With Chizu's dark hair and eyes and Daiken's white hair and teal eyes it was hard to tell what the combination would bring. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be that.

'He's here,' said Sousuke, stopping suddenly by yet another closed door. He rapped twice.

There was a rustle of clothing, then the bedroom door slid open. Daiken was dressed in sleeping robe, a fistful of his spiky hair pulled sideways. Retsu reddened slightly when she saw the bite mark on the side of his neck. He closed the door behind him.

'Uh, sir, I thought you were sorting out the whole Shiba incident with chamber 46,' she said.

'They're busy deliberating, they'll announce the verdict in another two hours. I'd done all I could, so I came home for a bit. Chizu is a bit worried by what's going on. Thank you, Sousuke, you can go,' he said. His son turned and walked off. 'I adopted him twenty years ago, and I've been training him in my spare time. He's proving quite the apt pupil,' he added fondly.

So that explained the boy's colouring. No doubt Daiken was aiming to make him a captain too, though normally he snapped up his recruits in the academy; those who showed unusual ability. Unohana had been one of those, though not one of the most prominent ones. It had only been later, in the eleventh division, that she'd come into her own. Largely because, as the only woman in it, she had to be tougher than the guys in order to survive.

'Does she have reason to be worried?' she said, thinking about what Daiken had said about his wife, who was undoubtedly in the bedroom.

Daiken scratched the bite mark idly, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Probably not. Kenpachi and Izumi should be able to defeat Shunsui on his own. But if that pansy Jushiro finds him before they do, anything could happen. I might have to fight him myself, I doubt anyone else besides Yamamoto could defeat him in single combat. It won't be a fair fight if that happens, he'll be tired and probably injured. A pity, he deserves better, it won't be an honourable victory in any case.'

'Even if he wins, not that that's likely, his life is over,' said Retsu, thinking of the standing verdict against him. For some reason that thought made her sad.

Daiken gave her a hard look, she blinked, had she said something wrong? 'Why are you here?' he said, 'I sent you to retrieve some of your samples and go after Jushiro, why haven't you left yet?'

'Honestly sir, I don't know where to start looking. He's somewhere in Rukongai masking his _reitsu_, I was wondering if you had any idea where Captain Kyoraku was, since that's where he'll be going.'

'Don't you think I'd have told the other two if I knew,' he retorted, 'But I see your point. Go to Rukongai and follow Kenpachi's _reitsu_, you should know it well. Don't get involved if the two of them are fighting Shunsui, you'll just get in the way. If Jushiro is there as well, deal with him. By the way, have you found any antidote for it?'

Unohana shook her head, 'As far as I can tell, although it might be possible to remove it, any damage it does will be permanent.'

'A pity, I'll have to leave a note.'

'A what?'

'Never you mind, now go find your old captain.'

x

Jushiro stood in the western fifth district of Rukongai, the wind flapping the loose sleeves and leggings of his _shihakusho_. He'd discarded his captain's _haori _and dyed his hair black, both would make him stand out. The shinigami uniform wasn't too uncommon in the area, by hiding his _reitsu _he looked like a regular unseated officer. He'd thought about using plain clothes, but then it would make his katana look suspicious. Nobody in the better districts carried weapons, besides Shinigami, and he daren't go without it.

This was the place where he and Shunsui had agreed to meet if things went horribly wrong. It was far enough from Seireitei that the Shinigami presence was minimal, but close enough that they wouldn't cause undue notice. The only problem was that they hadn't ever finalised a specific place to meet. In retrospect Jushiro realised that they had never really believed that things could have got so bad. But they had.

Patrolling the streets proved futile, even checking the few landmarks. Shunsui either wasn't here, or he didn't want to be found. Jushiro knew that if he were here he would already know that his friend was looking for him. Even though Jushiro was suppressing his _reitsu_, he was still releasing enough that at this close range Shunsui would be able to pick it out. It was difficult to explain, but every person with decent strength had an underlying spiritual signature that never changed, almost like a unique scent.

Yet he could find no trace of his former captain.

Annoyed now, Jushiro started checking the bars. That seemed the mostly likely place to find the grieving man. He started at the best, working his way down to the worst. It was really amazing how many bars and taverns there were in a single district, didn't people have anything better to do with their afterlife? He searched every face, felt for any lingering presence Shunsui might have left. Nothing.

Finally, tired and frustrated, he walked through the doors of the scummiest and cheapest. It was on the edge of town in a small brick building. There were holes for windows, but no glass, only wooden shutters. The roof was straw, and falling in at places. Honestly this type of bar was more what one would expect in the fiftieth district.

Inside were the expected patrons, fat men and tired looking old women. But in one corner sat a relatively attractive woman in a pink kimono. Naturally many of the drunks had crowded around her, trying to chat her up while buying her drinks. Two were busy squabbling, the others didn't pay any attention to them. One man was already knocked out on the ground, blood dripping from a nasty cut on his head. Nobody else seemed to notice that "she" had a large hairy foot sticking out the bottom of her flowery garment.

'Is she yours?' said the bald barkeeper.

It took Jushiro a moment to realise that he was taking to him. 'Uh, yes,' he said.

'Then could you please be taking her away, she's good for business and all, but women like that; they can spark a brawl. I don't be wanting no damage, and I can't afford no bouncer.'

'I'll get her out,' Jushiro promised, and walked up to the table. The men stopped talking to look at him. He placed a hand on his sword hilt meaningfully, 'Clear off,' he said.

Half a minute later, when the entire crowd had scurried out the bar; leaving it curiously empty; Jushiro sat down on the seat closest to the "woman". 'Dressing as a girl to get free drinks, that's a new low even for you, Shunsui,' he said.

'How did you know?' said Shunsui, though what came out was a woman's voice.

'Your kimono doesn't cover your feet, and neither does your Kido.'

'Oh,' he said, and cleared his throat. What came out after was his normal voice, tinted with alcohol and immeasurable sadness, 'Must be more careful next time.'

They sat for a moment in silence. Jushiro broke it awkwardly, 'Shunsui, about your wife-'

'Don't say it,' he interrupted, sounding instantly sober.

'But-'

'There's nothing you can say or do that will change anything. I know what happened, and what I did. Words cannot describe how deeply I regret. I…I cannot bear to think about it. That's why I came here.'

Jushiro heard the catch in his voice, the barely concealed pain. It broke his heart. 'To drink,' he said.

'To drink,' Shunsui agreed, 'And to forget.'

Jushiro noticed that he had the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of one of his pockets. 'What's that?' he said.

Shunsui followed his gaze. 'Once when I was younger and really sad, Mikio-sensei suggested that I put it all into words on paper. It helped that time, I used it again when he died. This time though-' he shrugged.

'Can I see?'

He looked at him for a moment, then shrugged again and passed him the slip. Jushiro began to read.

_Before my sins I watch and wait  
Upon a pale and silent gate  
The trees whisper  
The wind blows  
The ducks are lined in perfect rows__  
I look into the morning sky, and sigh  
Wondering at my fate_

_Through my sins rage I firmly stand  
My fury tearing up the land  
I am not me  
I am Seth  
God of darkness, pain and death  
I stare into this burning dream, and scream  
I care not for this fate_

_In my sins sight I weep and moan  
Until the beasts and birds have flown  
My heart still heaves  
Like rivers rage  
Its trapped in an invisible cage  
I gaze into the evening sky, and cry  
My fate's my curse, my own_

'I couldn't finish it,' said Shunsui when Jushiro looked up.

'That's, that's beautiful,' he said. Hauntingly so. He could feel the beginnings of tears prick at his eyes.

'Well, it didn't help.'

Jushiro rubbed his wet eyes, sighed, and gave the paper back. 'So what now?'

'Now? Now we go out and fight.' He pocketed his poem.

'You mean we're going after Daiken's group?'

'No need, they're already here.'

Just then Jushiro felt two massive spirit forces appear disturbingly close to the bar. He gasped aloud, 'But how?' he said, 'It was nearly impossible for _me_ to find you.'

Shunsui put down his sake cup and placed two fingers on his forehead. The illusion on his face melted like wax into his true features. Those still in the bar stared and cried out in alarm. Then he removed the final one, a trick that made him look smaller than he was. He made it look so easy. Shunsui might not show off his ability much, yet he was frighteningly proficient at all the Shinigami arts. The next thing he did was a bit disturbing, he picked up one of the durable chamber pots and was noisily ill. The barkeeper had certainly left them for that purpose. Afterwards he marched up to the bar and slammed two gold _Ryo_ on the wood.

'Thank you for putting up with me,' he said to the frightened man, 'Now, as a last order, could I have a large glass of water with a bit of lemon juice, I've got a bad taste in my mouth.'

The barkeeper gaped at the sight of gold in his humble establishment, and hurried to serve. Jushiro joined him.

'You never answered my question,' he said.

Shunsui gave a slight frown, 'I would have thought it was obvious. They didn't find me, they followed you, trusting that you would find me. By you stopping in one place for so long they knew I was here. _Kampai_,' he said, taking his water and gulping it down. At the same time he pushed his payment to the man. The barkeeper held the coins in both hands, he couldn't stop staring.

Jushiro had been suppressing his _reitsu_ the entire time. It seemed impossible that anybody could have followed him. Of course, if he had been followed and Shunsui had been aware of it, that was probably why he hadn't revealed himself to him immediately. But then why had he allowed himself to be detected at all, come to think of it the mistake he'd made was a bit of an obvious one for somebody of his ability.

'Yara yara, you're onto me,' said Shunsui with a weak smile when he expressed the sentiment. 'I couldn't hide forever, and if I had they'd have probably got bored and attacked you, and two on one is a bit much. I just wanted a bit more time to grieve, sorry.'

Jushiro shrugged, 'I'm sorry I led them to you.'

'Had to happen that we'd face them sooner or later. By the way, you want to do something about your hair?'

He'd forgotten that he'd dyed it. He ran a Kido-infused hand over it, drawing away all the artificial colouring. When he finished his hair was its natural chalky white, and a sphere of liquid black hovered above his hand.

'Not bad,' said his friend.

'Please don't get it on my floors,' said the barkeeper timidly.

'Don't worry, we're just leaving,' said Shunsui, reaching inside his kimono to pull out his two sheathed zanpakutou. They'd been strapped against his back, which must have been uncomfortable, especially considering the length of his katana. Jushiro noticed that he wasn't wearing his _haori _or _shihakusho _underneath, he only had his sandals. He gestured towards the door, and led Jushiro out.

The two men stepped into the fresh air. The street was deserted, save for two shinigami captains with different shades of red hair. 'You took your sweet time, Captain Kyoraku' Nagai Kenpachi sneered.

'My apologies, and thank you for not bursting in on us,' said Shunsui.

'Why are you wearing pink, you finally flipped?'

'Perhaps.'

'How did you find us?' said Jushiro, flicking the dye onto the dirt.

'My nickname when I was in the second division was "Bloodhound",' said Izumi, 'I've never failed to catch the person I was tracking. Even you, former Captain.'

Although in the last century the Onmitsukido had taken over the tracking, capture and punishment of military criminals; before then every division had been responsible for their own. Jushiro had also once had to hunt criminals in his division, back when he'd been Shunsui's lieutenant.

'Since we're being reasonable, why don't we do this elsewhere,' said Shunsui. Somewhere where their powers wouldn't kill hundreds of innocents.

'I don't care, just as long as you fight this time,' said Ken.

As one, they flash-stepped away.

The barman, standing at his doorway, fell to his knees. 'They were all captains, all four of them.'

Two months later his refurbished and now upmarket bar would reopen with a sign hanging in front of it, bearing the legend of its new name: _The Four Captains_.

x

Franz stood just outside the hut, a hand over his bandaged neck. Strangely when they'd checked on it, they'd found it completely healed, leaving only an ugly scar. It was a wound that should have killed him, how had he survived? What was that dream he'd had? Too many unanswered questions.

One thing was for certain, the war proper had begun. Even as he stood he could feel the spiritual density of the entire world increase at a terrifying rate. That could mean only one thing; shinigami were coming into the material plane, thousands, perhaps tens of thousands of them. The ground seemed to shake at their combined weight.

Franz, being a council member, had a good idea of the Quincy's collective strength. They couldn't match this, not even close, and the pressure just kept getting stronger as more and more came. Most of his people wouldn't even know what hit them, there hadn't been enough time for messages to be sent to all parts of the world. This wouldn't be a war, it would be an extermination.

And there was nothing he could do.

'So many,' said Marx, joining him. He was rubbing his uncuffed wrists. 'It's finally happening.'

'Yes, it is,' said Franz softly. What else could be said?

'I know the name of the one who attacked you,' he said.

'Who?'

'Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth division. I heard my guards shouting about it before they ran out and got killed.'

'Captain Kyoraku. Someday I'll find a way to return the favour.' Some part of him was relieved that he'd been beaten by a captain, not just some nameless Shinigami. Kyoraku had been a pacifist constantly trying to accommodate them, so his apocalyptic attack had without doubt been caused by Franz's.

'So what are we going to do now?' said Marx.

'They attacked our home, so we'll attack their's,' said Franz.

'To do that we'll need to get inside Soul Society,' said Marx, 'With our mortal bodies. Do you know how many complications that will create?'

'We'll find a way. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. As my father would have said, the time has come for _Rache_.'

Marx nodded, 'Revenge.'

x

_A/N: Still a bit slow, I know. But as I'm sure you can see, there were certain things that had to be put into place. There's two more parts before we say farewell to the second, and last, turn back arc._

_A few notes on the story: 1. Franz's dream is the beginning of the explanation to how the Quincy can use Shinigami powers. This part also, as the name suggests, chronicles the beginnings of the new order. 2. No points for guessing who Sousuke is, or rather becomes. Btw I couldn't resist putting the whole 'apt pupil' bit in, if you've watched th__a __e movie of the same name you'll understand. 3. I'm taking a few liberties with Kido, so far nobody has uses it to disguise their appearance (unless you count Mayuri's tracking of Ishida). But since they seem to do just about everything else, including rendering themselves invisible, so I felt it was a logical step. Also, regarding the poem, Seth was the Egyptian god of the underworld.  
_

_That's all, next chapter will be quite a bit more exciting, as I'm sure you can predict. Be sure not to miss out. And here's to hoping that Tite does decent job with Ichigo vs. Aizen!_


	43. The Strongest Combination

_A/N: Since this the third time I'm directly mentioning the currency in Soul Society, I'll give a very short explanation on it. Bleach canon itself alludes to there being currency, though they never mention how it works. What I've done is given them the Tokugawan coinage (if you don't know Japanese history, look it up). Basically the simplest coin is the copper __**mon**__, a round coin with a hole in the middle to allow it to be threaded on a string. The gold coin, the __**Ryo**__, is worth 4000 of these coins; meaning that only the very wealthy can possess it. In feudal Japan it was worth 3 koku of rice, basically enough rice to feed 3 people for a year. Interestingly Meowth from pokemon wears a Ryo (Koban) on his forehead._

_Hope you enjoyed the history snippet. Remember that Ken is prel (previous life) Renji, Izumi is prel Matsumoto, Chizu is prel Hinamori, and Daiken is prel Hitsugaya. Eiro is an OC, but that's by and by._

_About for the Yoruichi scene, I am so very sorry…_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -146: The Strongest Combination**

Shihoin Eiroshi gazed out on the mortal world. It was greener than he remembered, but then he had to take into account the many different landscapes on this plane. There were deserts, rocky wastelands, lands of snow and ice, mountains, plains, forests, and everything between those extremes. Only the last three of those existed in Soul Society, and they had precious few mountains.

He could see why some Shinigami would come here for holidays.

His reason for being here was strictly work-related though. Today he would be unleashing the Onmitsukido on the Quincy. Of the four other divisions under his control, he'd sent the third to the America's, where the Quincy had a negligent presence; their job was only difficult because they had to cover two continents. The seventh went to Africa and the middle-east, the fifth took Australia; eastern Asia and all the Islands in-between. The ninth had the rest of Asia, and a little bit of eastern Europe. Naturally his division had the hardest area, Europe, the home of the Quincy's. Here their numbers were the most concentrated and the most skilled resided.

Also they would be the only ones who were expecting attack.

His lieutenant flash-stepped to his side. '_Taicho_, I have finished my investigation.'

Eiro had sent her to scout the area where the high council had died. 'Make your report, Soifon,' he said.

'The men around the edges of the ground were all killed by sword wounds. Those closer to the manor were unusual.'

'How so?'

The woman grimaced, 'They all were stabbed through the body at least once, I saw one that had been done four times. But what killed them all was -someone- ramming their blade from the top of the head until it stuck through their groin.'

Eiro's eyes widened, 'All of them!' he exclaimed.

'Yes sir, even the women. Nearly a hundred in all, a bit more if you include those around the grounds' she said, swallowing hard.

This was a hardened warrior who had seen her comrades ripped to pieces by hollows, and not battered an eyelash. To think that one of their own would do something so barbaric though was sickening. More to the point, _how _could Shunsui have done that? A downward stab impaling an enemy was nearly impossible to perform, and to do it to so many… This had to be the aftermath of some ability.

A thought struck him, 'Did you see anyone burying the dead?'

'No sir, I think they're staying away from the area, probably they're too scared of further attacks. I only saw evidence of one grave, and it was a pitiful attempt.'

'Anyone important?'

'Lord Ishida.'

Eiro nodded, 'Gather your section and prepare to move out, lieutenant.'

It was time to do the terrible deed, and begin the extermination.

x

The sky in Soul Society was perfectly blue, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone warmly, heating his kimono pleasantly. A soft wind flowed though his long dark hair, which he had tied into a single knot to keep out of his eyes. Shunsui knelt down to smell a lily that was growing out the grass, and smiled at its sweet aroma.

Today, he reflected, was a good day to die.

'Oy, you'd better pay attention,' yelled Nagai Kenpachi.

But a bad one to kill, he thought as he straightened; his smile fading into a blank mask. He drew both his zanpakutou, and since he had no sash to put their sheaths in he threw them behind a nearby tree. They had been gifts from Mikio-dono and Maiyuki-taicho so very long ago. Nearby Jushiro had his already drawn.

'You heard the rumours that our powers form the strongest combination in all of Soul Society,' said Izumi.

'Yes,' he said.

'Well, they're true.'

'Good for you.'

'Don't be so calm about it,' Ken snarled, 'We're about to rip you to pieces.'

Shunsui couldn't find it in his heart to feel anything but a pressing sadness. He really had nothing against Ken and Izumi, and he was sick of killing. Before yesterday he'd done it when necessary, now all his desire to had been quenched in a bath of blood; Quincy blood. There was only one more he had the stomach to slay. The mastermind of it all, Shiraken Daiichi; Daiken.

But to get to him, he would have to go through these two fools.

'Don't do this, you two,' said Jushiro, 'Shunsui and I have trained for over a century for this day.'

'So have we, and our powers fit together almost as well as we do,' said Ken, the leer on his face turning Jushiro's pale one red.

'You don't understand. Yes, you're strong, but so are we, and our training went well past the limit that even captains stop at; for fear of the danger involved. You're seen us sick and injured at many of the captains meetings I'm sure, that's because we pushed ourselves so hard. And it paid off, recently we've found that we're reaching the absolute limit for our abilities.'

'Ha, liar, there's no such thing.'

'Leave it, Jushiro, they've made their resolution,' said Shunsui, 'It seems we cannot avoid this.'

The limit of power was a legendary place that only one Shinigami to public knowledge had ever reached. That Shinigami was captain-commander Yamamoto, though Shunsui strongly suspected that Daiken had also reached that level. It wasn't unheard of for captain-class Shinigami to reach the limit of one of the four arts, though even that was rare, and in those cases they would generally be known for that skill above all others. But to master all of Kido, Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and flash steps took unrivalled dedication and training; as well a certain level of genius.

'Finally, it's talking sense,' said Ken, raising his blade.

'Let's get to it then,' said Izumi, lifting hers above her head.

'_Bankai_,' they cried together, '_Hihio Zabimaru; Kushippo Haineko.'_

Instantly they were submerged in thick smoke.

x

Flash-stepping through Rukongai, Chizu flicked her head from left to right every few seconds, searching for her quarry. The time she'd spent with her husband had definitely made her task harder, due to time lost, but she didn't regret it. There had been an almost desperate sweetness to their lovemaking that made her shiver with pleasure even reflecting on it.

She stopped abruptly, reaching the end of the trail of spiritual energy. The residents, going about their daily business, turned to stare at her. To their untrained eyes it would appear like she'd come out of thin air. She ignored them, where was third seat Yoruichi?

She took her bearings, she was in the fourth district of north-eastern Rukongai. In the distance she could feel two spiritual pressures spike, Ken and Izumi must have found their prey. She hadn't, not yet, though she was sure that Yoruichi was close. People were milling around, looking at her. Chizu allowed her gaze to drift over them, taking note only of those with darker skin. None were her. So she closed her eyes and focused only on the spiritual pressure.

'Excuse me, miss, are you-' said a concerned resident, she held up a hand to stop him.

Yoruichi was here, her signature was clear as day. Though somehow it was tinier than it should be, even if she _were _reducing her power to the maximum. Perhaps she had a talent in that area. 'Snap, _Tobiume_,' she said, her eyes still shut.

As her zanpakutou transformed into its _shikai_, she leapt high into the air. Then she slung a fireball at the precise point she felt the spiritual pressure, somewhere on the edge of the crowd. It was fortunate that there wasn't anyone else close enough to be more than knocked over by the force of the blast, but even if there had been she wouldn't have held back. The people screamed and ran in all directions, Chizu could feel her target move, she shot another fireball and finally opened her eyes.

The area was chaos; with children and adults alike screaming and fleeing in all directions, stalls being knocked over, smoke rising and charred chunks of dirt falling. A black cat was shooting through them all, Chizu's eyes widened. She'd been aiming at a _cat_, had Yoruichi scented the creature to act as a decoy? She'd never heard of that being done successfully before. If she had, she had to capture it and find how to differentiate between decoys and the real thing.

She flash-stepped to the ground just in front of the creature, it turned and raced off in another direction. Annoying feline fiend. She caught up with it and was about to grab it by the tail when there was a puff of steam, and suddenly a naked brown-skinned woman was sprinting around the corner. Chizu nearly tripped over her feet, the "cat" had been Yoruichi; she could transform!

With Yoruichi in her human form she was definitely far faster, annoyingly a perfect match for Chizu's speed. Another fireball and Yoruichi changed direction, the ball exploding where she had been moments before, her loss of speed by quickly turning compensated fully by Chizu's using her ability in full tilt. This wasn't going to be a short chase, she could tell. And the entire time she had to stare at the young woman's butt!

'Why're you naked?' she shouted as she ran.

'Cat's don't wear any clothes,' Yoruichi shouted back, her breasts bouncing, 'You lucky thing, you're getting a eyeful.'

Chizu reddened, 'This is improper, chases to the death shouldn't be done in your skin!'

'Sor-ry, I never read the rulebook.'

'There is none, it's an unspoken rule!'

Yoruichi turned another corner at breakneck speed. They were moving so quickly they were invisible to the people meandering like snails through the narrow streets. 'Tell you what, if you swear you won't attack me when I stop, I'll get dressed. Then we can carry on.'

Chizu thought about it. They were both the same speed, but she was more powerful. Which meant that the other woman would run out of energy first. But that could take hours, and she didn't want to be staring at her bare bottom the entire time. And when she did catch up and kill her she'd have a nude body on her hands, another potential embarrassment.

'Alright, fine,' she shouted.

Yoruichi stopped abruptly.

'What the hell-' she cried as she screeched to a halt, swinging her zanpakutou to the side so it wouldn't cut her. As she skidded she lost her balance and fell face forward.

Right

-into

-Yoruichi's

-backside

The dark skinned girl blinked, and looked behind, where Chizu's face was caught between her -ahem- cheeks. 'Wow, you're quite into kink, aren't you?'

She jumped away in a flash, her face _and_ neck burning. 'Shut up, I'm gonna kill you now!'

'Not before I get some clothes, you promised,' said Yoruichi, sauntering into the store she'd stopped in front of. People were staring at them, now that they weren't flash-stepping any more they were perfectly visible. Most of the men's gazes followed Yoruichi, but all the woman and children were looking at her and laughing.

Gritting her teeth, Chizu looked up at the sign. _Dunai's Silks_ she read. When she'd agreed to let the woman dress she'd expected her either to pull out a hidden cache, or steal some off the line. Or strip a woman about her build.

'Most certainly not!' said Yoruichi when she said as much, 'I want something that fits me, thank you.'

And so, they were clothes shopping.

'Where did all your clothes go, dearie?' said the grandmother at the counter.

Yoruichi gave a short laugh, 'Long story, there were men involved.'

The old woman smiled, 'It always is when we're dealing with the weaker sex, they make things so complicated don't they; even when they're really simple.' Meanwhile many of the 'weaker sex' were gazing through the shop windows gleefully. They didn't come inside, probably because of Chizu's drawn blade.

Chizu ground her teeth loudly, making the other two look at her, 'Dunai, I presume. Look, we're not here to make small talk. We're getting her something to wear, so I can kill her.'

'Are you both after the same man?'

'_No_!'

Grandma Dunai tsked, 'Well, forgive an old lady for being inquisitive. Go ahead, dearie, see what you like.'

Shopping took far longer than Chizu had anticipated. Yoruichi seemed determined to try on all the clothes in the shop, and was constantly asking for her opinion.

'I don't care, just make up your mind,' she said for the umpteenth time. Why should she care what her enemy wore? This was so ridiculous, shopping with the woman she was about to kill. She'd never hear the end of this if anyone found out.

'It's so nice of you to come with her,' said grandma Dunai fondly, 'You must be good friends.' She seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that Chizu was a Shinigami, and still had her released blade drawn.

Chizu just ground her teeth loudly.

Eventually Yoruichi settled on a white silk garment that was almost the same shape as the top half of a _shihakusho_, except that the sleeves were shorter and strips of material hung over the loins. To go with it she had thick black stockings that went halfway up her thigh, and matching long gloves that continued past her elbow. On her feet she had dainty black shoes. Functional, but elegant.

'It really accents your beautiful skin, dearie, and even shows a bit of thigh,' said the old woman, 'Whoever the lucky man is, he's going to fall head over heels with you wearing _this_.'

'He sure will,' said Yoruichi, grinning naughtily.

'Are we done yet?' snapped Chizu.

'Almost, now pay the nice lady.'

'What, these are _your_ clothes!'

'Does it look like I have any money on me?'

Seething, Chizu turned to the old lady. 'Fine, how much is that?'

'Eight hundred and sixty-six mon.'

They should have found a cheaper shop, that was actually quite a lot of money. But Chizu couldn't face the thought of going through the ordeal all over again. 'You have change for a Ryo?' she said, extracting a large gold coin from her belt pouch.

Grandma Dunai blinked, seeming finally to notice her attire and sword, and what that meant. 'Give me a moment, dearie,' she said , disappearing behind the counter.

'I really shouldn't be putting up with this,' said Chizu, turning to Yoruichi. Only she wasn't there. 'Dammit,' she shouted, running out into the street. The girl had run off, gaining a much bigger lead in the process. 'Damn her,' she said, and set off after.

Grandma Dunai raised her head from behind the counter, holding a small sack of copper and silver coins, 'Here's you- Well, she's gone.' She'd just have to keep the change, which was far more than the price of the actual purchase. Suddenly the day had turned extremely profitable.

x

Jushiro leapt aside as two streams of ash ripped through the space he'd been moments before. He then had to jump high as the giant bone serpent charged hissing at him. Yikes, it was fast. He'd only ever seen Ken's _bankai _once before, when he'd fought to gain the captaincy of the eleventh. Jushiro had hidden and watched from a distance, knowing that sooner or later they would cross blades.

Since then it had changed. The bone segments of its length were now coated in steel, and instead of one dorsal spike there were now five bladed ones at pentagonal points around each segment, though the extra ones were smaller by comparison. Its red mane had black tribal tattoo markings, the skull head wore a close fitting helmet; complete with jagged teeth that fit together when the mouth was closed. Jushiro had heard that a _bankai_ could improve according to its users power and experience, but never before had he seen such a marked difference.

As dangerous as it was though, it could be dodged. It was Izumi's _bankai _that made things really deadly. Her ability had unleashed nine potent streams of ash, they ripped through anything they touched. Cutting the air, the sound set Jushiro's teeth on edge. The raw power of Ken's _bankai_, plus the more area affecting strikes of Izumi left no gaps whatsoever to escape. It was true, this was the most effective combination he had ever seen.

If one of them had been facing the two, that one would be shredded in less than a minute. Fortunately, since both him and Shunsui were fighting, they couldn't put their full concentrated power on both of them at once. So while one was being attacked, the other would return the favour and force them to switch targets. However, they were at a severe disadvantage, using only their _shikai_. Just one mistake, one brilliant manoeuvre by the enemy, and it would all be over.

He dodged and spun, striking two ash-trails away, then another. Shunsui was meanwhile baiting the head of Zabimaru, holding it back with one blade and smashing teeth off with the other, it hissed and snapped at him. Four ash-trails converged on him from behind, Jushiro cried out a warning. Then they struck, sending up an explosion of dust.

'SHUNSUI,' he cried out in horror.

'Yes?' said a voice beside him.

Jushiro turned, dumbstruck. His friend stood next to him, a sleeve of his kimono cut and hanging loose. His arm wasn't bleeding though. At the last possible moment he'd evaded, allowing the ash-trails to crash into Zabimaru. In that split-second he'd moved faster than Jushiro could see. He'd always thought them to be of similar strength, with Shunsui having the slight edge. Now he realised that the other man had allowed him to think that, there was still a significant gap. At any other time he would have been annoyed at the mollycoddling. Now he was relived that their side had more power than he'd predicted.

The fact remained though that they were losing.

'Don't do that again,' he said.

Meanwhile Zabimaru emerged from the dust, hissing angrily but undamaged. The nine ash-trails patrolled above its head.

Shunsui touched his fingers to his brow in apparent agreement, then looked suddenly forlorn. 'Oh yeah, I forgot my hat. Bummer.'

Jushiro gaped. Even at time like this his friend could add levity. That meant he wasn't taking this seriously, no man made jokes when he was serious about a battle. His lack of concern was misplaced, 'Come on man, you realise that we could die here?'

'We will or we won't.'

Now Jushiro was angry, 'We can't fight _Ban_ level with _Shi _level, you have to use your _Bankai!_'

Shunsui raised his eyebrows, 'But I don't want to.'

He could feel his fury mounting, 'DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, ALL OF IT.'

'I know,' said Shunsui, finally sounding sombre. 'I'm sorry I dragged you into this, my friend.'

The fire cooled. He was being unfair, it was actually his fault that these two were here now. 'Its…its…' He could hardly say "It's alright,", things were definitely not alright. 'Apology accepted. Now, could you please use your _Bankai_?'

'I can't, I'll probably only get one use out of it. How about yours?'

That meant he was saving it for Daiken. 'You know that mine won't be enough. It's not meant for situations like this.'

'Fair enough, then we'll just have to beat them on _Shikai._'

The prospect was terrifying, _Ban_ release increased the Shinigami's power five to ten times over. They would be fighting with that advantage set against them. He closed eyes, set his resolve and tightened his lips. He was afraid, he couldn't help it. 'Yeah,' he said, tightening his grip on his twin blades.

'You done chatting?' Izumi called. Ken and her had held back on attacking, allowing them to finish their conversation.

'Let's play, Ju-chan,' said Shunsui, and leapt at them. Jushiro followed behind.

Predictably their charge was met by their opponent's far reaching abilities. Jushiro jumped over the charging serpent, which turned immediately to chase him. Damn it, it was definitely faster than he was. Meanwhile Shunsui was beating away ash-trails, until they proved too much and he too jumped high. He caught Jushiro's eye and nodded. Jushiro, guessing his intent, nodded back.

'_Takaoni_,' Shunsui cried as they bore down on the enemy.

'You fool,' Ken laughed.

Neither Ken nor Izumi tried to stop them getting closer, instead they surrounded them. Obviously they thought it was a good time to finish it. Jushiro struck at Ken, who blocked with a segment of Zabimaru. Shunsui's double attack on Izumi was blocked by three converged ash-trails. However, the power of their attacks bore down on their enemies, cutting into them. Then they both jumped past as the _Bankai_ swooped in to finish them. The damage they'd done had caught their enemies by surprise, and after the prearranged attack there was no follow up.

'What the freak,' said Ken, touching a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Izumi coughed, blood spraying onto her hand. She had taken far worse damage from Shunsui's strikes, the cuts ran from her neck to her chest and made a flap of material between her breasts hang loose. Blood poured down the exposed skin. With an effort she straightened.

'Can you carry on?' said Ken.

She nodded, but didn't speak.

'You see, we can win,' said Shunsui confidently to Jushiro.

He nodded, but still felt sick inside.

'Bastard, the hell did you do?' growled Ken.

'I'm sure Daiken told you about my abilities. _Katen Kyokotsu _makes children's games real. It's a bit of a bitch, but you have to play by its rules if you want to live. The loser dies. In _Takaoni_, whoever is higher up, wins. Since that was us, you guys got injured, even though you blocked.'

Ken's tattooed brows furrowed, 'So, if we'd been higher, you would have been injured.'

'Now you're getting it. Even I have to play by the rules. Sucks eh?'

In response Ken sent Zabimaru lancing towards the sky, then it shot down at them. The nine ash-trails came beside, leaving no gaps. Shunsui and Jushiro dodged backwards, but they kept coming at terrifying speed.

'Um, Shunsui,' said Jushiro as they found themselves about to be cornered. And since they would likely be hit from above, the game would work against them.

'I know,' he said, 'I'm going to need your help on this one. _Kageoni._'

He dived forward, under the monstrous serpent's gaping mouth. There was barely any pace between it and the ground, and one of the bladed spines cut Shunsui's shoulder open. As he hit the ground, he slammed his blade into it, in the shadow of massive Zabimaru. Instantly a huge black blade speared out of the ground, impaling the _bankai_ through the body. The head, which had been tearing towards Jushiro, suddenly recoiled violently; it hissed with fury. He still had to contend with the nine ash-trails though, which were now concentrating solely on him, trapping and giving him no space to manoeuvre.

'Ha ha, we've got you now,' Ken roared triumphantly, 'Eat this, _Hikotsu Taiho_!'

Energy shot from the base of the tail, building up in power as it gained momentum. Flashes of it glowed as it passed between the segments.

'Jushiro, NOW,' cried Shunsui.

In less than a second from when it had been released, the energy blast shot out the open jaws. It was coming to fast to dodge, and even if he could he'd only be sliced to pieces by the ash-trails. Raising his _Sogyo no Kotowari_, he readied himself, realising at that instant that this was what Shunsui had been aiming for. The blast, more than powerful enough to kill three of him, was absorbed by his left blade. Then he fired it out of his right handed one. Ken's _bankai _had fallen inactive in the aftermath of his attack, he only had time to widen his eyes before he was engulfed.

BA-DOOM. The explosion ripped up nearly a hundred meters of grass and trees, sending wood splinters and earth sky high. It was so loud that even as the noise faded away Jushiro felt his ears ring. There was no sign of Nagai Kenpachi, nor his energy signature. The detached segments of Zabimaru quietly faded away. Jushiro breathed a sigh of relief, he was dead. Something else caught his attention, a new energy signature, no; two.

'NOOOO,' Izumi screamed, sending her nine ash-trails at him from all directions. He couldn't dodge, he couldn't possibly block them all.

Then she gasped as Shunsui flash-stepped in front of her and thrust his blade into her gut. Her attack stalled.

'Sorry,' said the dark haired man.

Then he ripped it out of her, creating a rent of a wound. Blood sprayed into the air. The ash trails around Jushiro faded, Izumi's sealed sword reforming in her hands as she fell to the ground. She moaned and gasped, clutching her abdomen.

It took a moment for Jushiro to realise what had happened. They had won. Against the odds, against two powerful _bankai_ that worked perfectly in unison, they had won. Something was coming at him, he spun and blocked, wincing as something else stabbed into his side. He swung with his other blade, forcing his new assailant away. His eyes widened as he realised who it was.

'Retsu!' he said aloud.

The new fourth division captain nodded once, her expression unreadable. She held in her off hand a large, half empty syringe. It contained a fluid that looked something between water and syrup, what was it? Retsu glanced at it, shrugged and discarded it, transferring both hands to her blade. It was then that Jushiro felt dizzy, his knees buckled but he managed to stay on his feet. Something warm was running down his nose, touching it he held his fingers up. They were red with blood.

'What did you do to me,' he said, horrified.

'What I ordered,' said a new voice.

Jushiro turned to the other arrival, but it was Shunsui who spoke first, his voice low and murderous. '_Daiken_.'

x

_A/N: A few notes on the story._

_Soifon is not the captain we know and (possibly) love, nor the previous incarnation, but the grandmother of said captain. She is the namesake, if you remember captain Soifon's backstory she was named after her grandmother._

_The limit of power was mentioned by Aizen when he was extracting the Hougyoku from Rukia. I'm taking it directly from him. A good example of somebody who has mastered only one of the four aspects would be Zaraki Kenpachi. He's known for his swordsmanship, just as Yoruichi is for her speed. Interestingly, canon and logic together dictate that Shunsui would be quite a lot faster than her. He's not the only one either. I don't really get why she's know as the Goddess of Flash, perhaps she was the fastest woman during her time as captain?_

_Ken's bankai is different to Renji's because Ken's power is far more developed. It has been shown in canon sources that captain's can improve their bankai's according to their power and experience, in which cases they can change forms. Ichigo's has recently, and Byakuya has many different forms for his. And let's face it, Renji's does look underdeveloped, it needed a power-up!_

_Izumi's bankai, Kushippo Haineko, means nine tail ash-cat. Obviously the name is inspired by the cat of nine tails, a whip used in 18th century punishment. The idea is simple, it's Matsumoto's Shikai times nine. Naturally that means it's quite similar to Byakuya's, not surprising since their Shikai's are practically the same. Like Bya, using her arms to direct will increase the speed. Which is better? On the initial level they're about the same, but Bya has additional forms for his. Go go ladykiller! (Rukia gasps aloud lol)_

_I don't think that any explanation is needed for Jushiro and Shunsui's abilities. But just to remind, Jushiro's Sogyo no Kotowari absorbs any energy blast, the cord linking them has five charms which accelerate and strengthen the attack, then it fires out of the other blade. So in essence, any blast sent at him can be redirected back even stronger. Whether this works on elemental-type attacks or not hasn't been divulged as yet. I would guess so, otherwise it would be too limited._

_Whew, wot a long explanation. Next chapter should be the last of the turn-back arc. See you next time, and don't forget to review. All the best, KotW._


	44. Broken Hearts, Broken Bodies

_A/N: I have an apology to make. Last time I promised that this would be the last of the turn back arc. However, after writing it all, I found that it was simply too long, even with my accelerated writing style. So I've had to split it into two. Sorry. The good news is that the next part will be coming in a few days, so there won't be a long wait. And that really will be the last of the turn back series._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -145: Broken Hearts, Broken Bodies**

The sky, which had been clear minutes before, was swirling with clouds. They were growing ever larger and darker, a day's worth of precipitation happening in less than a quarter of an hour. This was one of Daiken's abilities, manipulating the weather to invite a storm. Rain would strengthen his already potent power.

It made a fitting atmosphere for Shunsui's emotions.

'Before we begin,' said Daiken, indicating to where Izumi lay, 'Do you mind?'

'Go,' Shunsui snarled.

It was taking every ounce of his willpower to prevent himself from launching at the man this very instant. He needed to cool down, feed the fire into his resolve. There was a saying, the man who fights angry dies angry. Raging would only dull his defense, for no advantage gained in attack. In that sense he needed this respite more than Daiken did. He started his calming ritual of deep, controlled breaths.

Daiken meanwhile had reached his wounded comrade, and spoke to her in a low voice for a few moments. Shunsui saw her nod. Then Daiken stood up, raised his sword, and decapitated her. Shunsui gasped aloud, his ritual shattered.

It was Retsu who spoke first though, 'You murderer,' she cried.

'Not really, she asked me to,' he replied.

'But why?'

'Her husband is dead, even if she waits for him to live out a human lifespan and return to Soul Society, she'll be far older than him. This way she has a chance to meet him in the mortal world, and even if she doesn't they'll be back here in Soul Society after their lives end. I daresay they'll take a while to find each other… again. I don't mind, she's no use to me now anyway.'

As much as he hated the man, Shunsui had to admit that there was something to what he said. Perhaps it would be better for him to die, and then find Shiori in the next life. But not before he exacted his vengeance.

'Now Retsu, if you please, kill Jushiro,' said Daiken.

'Hai,' she said tonelessly.

'Like I'll let you,' Shunsui hissed.

'Don't worry, I can deal with her,' said Jushiro, blood running now from both nostrils, 'You just focus on Daiken.'

Shunsui wasn't stupid, he could tell that whatever Retsu had put into Jushiro's blood was having a degenerative effect on him. It seemed more pronounced when he expended _reitsu_, meaning that as soon as he started fighting he would likely be destroyed. And Retsu was surprisingly strong for a young captain, not their league but with Jushiro weakened… He had to focus on his own battle, and hope that his friend could hold his own.

'You will be interested to know that both Shihoin's are meeting their end even as we speak,' said Daiken.

'What, Yoruichi, Eiroshi!' Shunsui exclaimed.

'My wife is chasing her, she won't escape. And her father is being ambushed by an unusually powerful group of Quincys. Naturally I led them to him.'

'You bastard, why him, he's doing your dirty work?'

Daiken bared his canines in a feral leer, 'Captains are by far the most prized beings in Seireitei. The loss of every other division member can be overlooked more surely than its captain. His death will mean the full mobilisation of the Shinigami against the Quincy, ensuring that their extermination is utter and complete.'

'That's not going to happen,' Shunsui growled, 'I'll stop you, I'll save them. And we'll work out a new treaty with the Quincy.'

'It's too late,' said Daiken smugly, 'It's far too late for that. The only thing left for you to do… is die.'

And with that he charged.

x

Yoruichi gulped air greedily, trying to regain her strength. She had managed to lose Chizu with a triple double-back manoeuvre and a sudden turn of speed, but the expenditure had taxed her greatly. Soon the other woman would be onto her again, and she had no more strength to keep running.

'Excuse me miss, are you alright,' said a boy.

Raising her head, she took stock of where she was. Judging by the quality of the infrastructure, with good buildings in slight disrepair, it was somewhere between the seventh and tenth district. She'd lost track in her desperate flight. She was leaning against a wall, bits of plaster had fallen off it and a mouse or rat had dug a hole next to her feet.

The boy, she noticed, had latent spiritual power. Given time he would definitely become a Shinigami, a powerful one too. She was surprised that he hadn't been picked up already. His dirty blond hair reminded her of a haystack, his skin was pale. She gritted her teeth when she realised that he wasn't looking at her eyes.

'Get away from me,' she growled. Here she was about to be murdered and he was perving!

He took a step back, 'Um, not to be rude, but you look like you're in trouble. Perhaps I can help.'

Yoruichi gave a low laugh, who did he think he was? 'I'm being chased by a woman who's stronger than me and determined to murder me. I'm worn out, and I don't have my zanpakutou.' She could never keep it with her while she was transformed. 'Can you help me with that, huh, wise guy?'

He thumbed his chin thoughtfully, 'I don't know about the first two, but I can definitely help you get your zanpakutou back.'

Just then Yoruichi felt Chizu's spiritual energy, she was getting closer. The temptation was to run off immediately, but she wouldn't get far anyway. Not in her state. 'This better be good,' she said.

The boy turned and looked in Chizu's general direction, 'That's the one who's chasing you, isn't it. Lieutenant class, if I'm not mistaken. We don't have much time, follow me.'

Who was this boy?

He set off at a run that was almost as fast as Yoruichi could go without resorting to flash steps. He was definitely trained, if not in the classical way. Most likely a self-taught genius who had kept away from Gotei thirteen's recruitment drives. Such people were very rare, but they did exist, generally they used their powers to bully their fellow residents in some way or another. He didn't seem like that type though.

'I never heard your name,' she said as she came alongside him.

'Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke,' he said, grinning at her.

'I'm Shihion Yoruichi,' she said, grinning back.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he smiled.

x

Unohana Retsu had been fighter ever since she'd discovered that she had spiritual power. Becoming a shinigami had meant an escape from an afterlife of poverty and boredom. She'd joined the academy and, finding that those specialising in swordsmanship were propelled into early advancement, had focused her efforts primarily on that part of her training.

It had paid off better than she'd ever feared, landing her a position in the eleventh division. She'd been the only woman there, and the men were incredibly rough, all determined to be the toughest in the bunch. Naturally that meant she became a target, and to protect her very life she had to become stronger than anyone.

Always fighting, fighting and killing.

Three times she'd even been forced to kill her own division members, despite her efforts to win every fight by wounding. Such things were overlooked in the eleventh, the way they had always been. Finally, when there was no-one above her except Captain Nagai Kenpachi, she'd become the lieutenant. And from there, only days ago, been promoted to being the captain of the fourth division.

Now, thanks to the conspiracy she'd largely been drawn into, rather than joined, she was in another battle. It shouldn't be different from any of the others.

Yet it was.

Ukitake Jushiro was a kind man, a man who cared deeply about his subordinates. As an unseated Shinigami in the eleventh she'd used to dream about being transferred to his division. Of course, if she'd ever tried to put in a request she'd be ratted out and murdered on the spot. So she had wisely reframed. But the dream had remained. He was the opposite of everything her captain had been. And now she had to kill him, sick as he was. Sick because of the horrid poison she'd been ordered to use.

Jushiro coughed, a wad of blood splashing onto one of his blade's prongs.

Retsu was sick too, but her sickness was in her heart.

She clashed swords with him, again and again, her blade seeking an opening. Blood was streaming out his nose, his eyes were red, and every now and again he would hack up blood. Those coughs were becoming more frequent, and she could see orange droplets begin to run out his eyes. He kept on fighting, desperately holding her off. Now he wasn't even pretending to try and attack her, defense was all he could manage. It couldn't be long.

He coughed again, bloody lumps coming up. She took the opportunity, slashing his wrist open and knocking his other blade away, hard. He cried out, and his connected twin swords went flying into the air, landing on the grass way out of reach. She held her blade to his neck, like she'd used to do when she'd won a fight with a divisional member.

'Good,' Daiken called out, his own duel stalled, 'Now kill him.'

She turned her head towards him slowly.

x

The rain had just started to fall, tiny, cold droplets. They ran down his forehead, picking up the salty sweat, and into his eyes; stinging them. Shunsui brushed them away, not for first time he wished he'd been wearing his straw hat. The hat that was his silent tribute to Mikio-dono ever since that fateful day. Perhaps he'd disgraced his memory too much to ever wear it again. Perhaps if he lived through this he could keep wearing the kimono, as a tribute to Shiori, though he didn't know how he would fit it with his uniform and _haori_.

Thinking so far ahead was meaningless now, he realised, hefting his scimitars. Daiken and him were superbly matched, yet it was fairly obvious that the other man had the edge. Using games wasn't working, he'd worked out most of his _Shikai's _abilities with Daiken's and Mikio's help, so his opponent knew well how to turn them right back at him. _Katen Kyokotsu _was so inconvenient.

The same wasn't true for Daiken's _Hyorinmaru,_ he had learned new abilities since that time. And even the ones Shunsui knew had become far more potent, especially with so much moisture in the air. Fighting him on _Shikai _was akin to facing both of his subservient captains on _Bankai_. Shunsui already had cuts on his shoulder and thigh, both numb with cold.

They had reached a lull in their fighting, both districted by the other battle, with Jushiro held at sword point by Retsu. 'What are you waiting for, kill him,' Daiken said again.

Shunsui watched with growing horror as she drew her blade back. He couldn't move to stop her, Daiken would intervene. The only other way would be to release his _Bankai_, sucking both Retsu and Daiken with him into its power. But in the second it took to manifest, Jushiro would die. He was entirely helpless, he felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. Shiori was gone, not Jushiro too!

Then he noticed her eyes, and the way she was flexing her hand on her blade. 'She won't do it,' he said, suddenly confident.

'Yes she will,' said Daiken.

The seconds ticked by, and Retsu stood there.

'DO IT!' Daiken roared.

Retsu raised her blade again. Then it fell from her hands. 'I… can't,' she said, a touch of defiance in her voice.

Daiken's spiritual pressure rose like a tsunami, crushing down on her with glacial weight. Retsu tried to keep her feet, but in moments was forced to her knees. Shunsui's eyes widened, it was significantly more he could summon. He drew as much as he could, using his power to lighten the load on Retsu, enough that she could bear the onslaught.

'Hey, don't mind me, I'm your opponent here,' he said.

Daiken gritted his teeth, and turned to Retsu for a moment, 'I'll deal with you later,' he promised.

The young woman shivered visibly, and not from the rain, which had become a serious downpour while they talked.

So, there was dissent in the ranks of Daiken's pet captains. Or captain, since she was the last one left. If she wasn't supporting Daiken wholeheartedly, perhaps she could be swayed. 'Captain Unohana, I'm guessing that you were opposed to whatever it was you put into Jushiro,' he said.

'It lacked honour,' she confirmed.

'Then could you see if you can help him, I don't want him dying before we can get help. Don't worry, this won't take long.' One way or the other, that was definitely true.

She considered for a moment. 'I'll do what I can,' she promised.

'That's it,' said Daiken coldly, 'When I'm done with him, you're next.'

Despite the fact that things were just as bad as they had been before, Shunsui felt better. Daiken wasn't infallible, his plans could be undone. He could still set things right, once he beat him. A semblance of his old self was returning to him.

'It's time we took things to the next level,' said Daiken, raising his blade. '_Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru,_'

As he said the words the storm thickened. The heavy rain formed visible sheets as gusts of wind took it, lightning crackled in the distance, followed shortly by rumbling booms. A dragon of ice had formed on Daiken's body, the head encasing his sword hand, the tail its chain and sickle. The wings surrounded him protectively. He seemed to be channelling the rain towards him, it froze as it struck his wings. Incredibly, as Shunsui watched, a second pair of wings grew over the first, even larger than them. Before they were even finished forming a third set started. He stood in awed silence. The third set of wings was over thirty meters long, each!

Then the air temperature dropped sharply. Before it had been unpleasantly cold, now Shunsui could feel the damp on his kimono freeze. The raindrops froze in midair, falling and hitting his head and shoulders like tiny pebbles. Meanwhile the soggy ground became hard and white, the trees also were covered in a thin layer of ice. It looked somewhat like a winter scene, yet disturbingly wrong. Winter never froze over this fast, ever.

'This is the true power of _Hyorinmaru_, the most powerful ice-type zanpakutou in Soul Society,' said Daiken, 'Now release your _Bankai_, killing you as you are would be too easy.'

'Yada yara, that's strong,' said Shunsui, 'Even old man Yama would be impressed. Guess I have no choice, do I.' He swung his released blades to his sides, then crossed them above his head, '_Bankai, Onikamishiai Katen Kyokotsu_.'

The world around both Daiken and Shunsui faded, the colours melding into each other and darkening. In less than a minute it was totally black, except for their bodies, which were lit up clear as day by some unseen source.

'What did you do?' said Daiken, his eyes darting from side to side, though there was as yet nothing to see.

'I'm sorry,' said Shunsui, though he wasn't, 'We are now in the plane of the demon-god games, and only one of us is leaving here alive.' A drum boomed loudly. 'Now it begins.'

x

Jushiro could hardly believe it, he'd passed out for a moment and when he'd woken up Retsu was tending to his hurts. She seemed to be using her zanpakutou to aid her.

He said, 'So that's-' he coughed, then continued, '-why you never showed your _Shikai _before. You're-' he coughed again, '-embarrassed.'

He was lying spread-eagled on the ground, his sheathed zanpakutou next to him. Someone must have retrieved it. The grass felt warm against his back, compared to the cold rain from up above. The downpour seemed to be slowing, which he was grateful for, because his front was damp; cold and getting colder with every drop. Some of the liquid on his face though was warm, meaning that it was his own recently shed blood.

Retsu didn't respond, but kept her head down while she worked, confirming his suspicion.

'Why are you helping me?' he wheezed, before exploding into another fit of bloody coughs.

'I've been forced to do things that go against my nature since I joined Gotei thirteen,' she said in a low voice when he finished, 'Terrible things, some of them. This is worse than any of them, all of them; put together. I can't be a part of it anymore, even if it costs me my life.'

Jushiro smiled and nodded weakly, too drained to speak. Although he couldn't empathise with her completely, he understood where she was coming from. Fresh blood was running out the sides of his mouth.

She saw it and winced, 'I never should have continued on with this for as long as I did. Following orders becomes a habit as a subordinate, but it's no excuse. I've damaged you beyond repair, Ukitake-taicho.'

He could feel his stomach sinking, he was going to die. There were so many things he had wanted to do. Yet he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry with her. 'It's alright, Retsu, I forgive you,' he said softly.

Was she _crying_? It was hard to tell in the aftermath of rain. 'Don't, please, I don't deserve your forgiveness. If we survive I'll find a way to cure you, I swear I will.'

Jushiro had seen this before, where people who had committed a wrong couldn't let go of their guilt. Sometimes that guilt would define the rest of their lives. 'How's Shunsui?' he said, changing the subject.

'He's with Daiken in the dome,' said Retsu, pointing.

He'd never seen his friend's _Bankai _before, and despite his condition was desperately curious. Could it possibly match up to Daiken's power? The half-ball sticking out of the ground was clear, and he could see figures inside, though it was like looking through clear water. But the way he was lying made it almost impossible for him to turn his head towards it. 'Retsu, can you tell what's going on in there?' he said.

'NO, if you get excited you could die!'

'This might be the only chance I ever get.'

'I'll tell you after, if we live,' she said, but he could feel her weakening.

'Since you're my doctor, I'll call you Sempai,' he offered.

'…Fine.'

And so, as she healed him, Unohana Retsu gave him a play by play of Shunsui vs. Daiken in the realm of games.

x

'Well, I'm glad your crazy machine worked,' said Yoruichi, looking at her sheathed zanpakutou, which had been summoned by the strange lights and wires box on Kisuke's table, 'But I don't understand why I had to take off all my clothes to get it!'

'Um, it's just that's its very precise, and the _Reitsu _that people leave when they touch clothes, especially if they're new…' he trailed off, red in the face.

'Whatever,' she said, putting on her other shoe, 'I think you're just a pervert and you wanted a look.'

He looked down, mumbling.

She had to laugh at his innocence, 'I don't mind, it's a fair trade.' Then she felt Chizu's spiritual force, almost on top of them, and her good mood faded. 'Thanks for your help, but I've got to get out of here. I can't let you get involved.'

Then she noticed that he had a sword in his hand, but not just any sword, a zanpakutou in it's released state. What an odd shape, such a tiny guard and no point at all! It suddenly occurred to her that the machine that he'd used to retrieve her blade might also be used to summon his own, possibly long before he was powerful enough to handle it.

'I'm already involved,' he stated.

'Don't be foolish, you said it yourself, she's lieutenant class. Why throw away your life.'

'Because I feel like it,' Kisuke said.

'It was a rhetorical question.'

'Oh.'

She snorted, 'Jeez, you're impossible.'

He smiled, 'Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't want to do this. I'd much rather hide in a corner. It's weird, but I feel like I'm meant to stand beside you. It's the first time since I've come here that I haven't felt restless, the first time I've felt peace.'

Yoruichi had been staring at him through his entire speech. The boy definitely had some screws loose. Before she could respond Chizu flash-stepped in front of them, puffing and staring murderously at her. 'Ok, save that thought for later, crazy boy. Right now we've got a lieutenant to kill.'

x

_A/N: Kyoraku's Bankai Onikamishiai Katen Kyokotsu means, literally, Demon-God Game Flower-Heaven Crazy-Bone. The story contains an explanation for the first effect of it, and the final one has already been hinted at, but I'm not going to give a full explanation for it until I have revealed it completely. It's worth the wait, believe me._

_Daiken's Bankai, as I'm sure you've realised, is Hitsugaya's with a serious power-up. Remember how Kyoraku said that in a hundred years he might be more powerful that him, well, this is what he was talking about._

_On a side note, you know how I mentioned in the last chapter that I had no idea why Yoruichi was known as the goddess of flash? Well, to quote Jumper Prime, "Yoruichi isn't known as the Goddess of Flash because of her SPEED, she's known as the Goddess of Flash because of her habit of running around butt naked. I wouldn't be at all surprised if what happened in this episode will result in her gaining her infamous title."_

_That had me in stitches, lol. Maybe it _could _be a plot point…_

_Anyways, next chapter will be out in a few days, and that's a promise. Until then, read, enjoy, digest and review. Preferably in that order._


	45. Two Heavens as One

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter -144: Two Heavens as One**

Franz Bismark stood on the battlefield in the mortal world, watching as his men moved among the wounded Shinigami and shot them dead. The attack had been a crushing victory for them, but even so they'd lost many Quincy. Hardly surprising when their opponents had been such high level Shinigami.

Tipped off by his informer, Franz and his new crew of Quincy; reinforced by the local garrison; had ambushed the captain and lieutenant of the _Onmitsukido_ as well as a large contingent of their soldiers. Not a single Shinigami had escaped alive, already the spiritual bodies were decomposing in their disturbingly swift way.

The commander of the local garrison, and Indian man by the name of Ajmer Khaan, walked up to him. 'A great victory, lord,' he said.

'Yes,' Franz agreed.

'We'll kill all their captains until they have none left!' the dark man laughed.

He was still riding the high from their victory. He was a fool. Hadn't he seen? When the captain had released his _Bankai_ their casualties had been massive. In all they'd lost nearly a third of their force in the short engagement, and despite the victory the blow to the Quincy's moral had been huge. None of them would be prepared to assault a captain again, they had all seen far too many comrades die far too quickly, and the way they had been killed would scar them all forever.

Worse still, Franz knew that this hadn't even been a particularly powerful captain. He had been nothing compared with one who had single-handedly destroyed their high council plus their many guards. And Franz wasn't stupid, he knew that after such a defeat the reprisals would be massive. There would be nowhere in the world they could hide.

Nowhere in _this world _at least.

He excused himself from Khaan, and went to find Marx. Already he had come to consider the former traitor as his right hand man, he was both intelligent and strong, though not on Franz's level. Shockingly, the Ishida boy Takumo was, despite his age. It had been he who had turned the battle by killing the captain, like Franz he now carried the liberated zanpakutou as a trophy. When he reached maturity he would likely be the most powerful Quincy ever.

Marx was gathering ownerless zanpakutou when Franz found him, he had already claimed the lieutenant's blade for himself. Franz doubted they would be of any use, but it didn't hurt to experiment. At the very least they would be proof of this victory.

'Do you have it?' he said.

Marx nodded and indicated to a net by his feet. There were at least fifty black butterflies inside. Hell butterflies. 'They will allow us to pass through the severed world.'

'But how will we open the _Senkaimon _gate to get there?' said Takumo, who came to join them. He had a deep cut running diagonally from the middle of his nose to the base of his right cheek. It which would likely scar him for life, a fact which Franz was secretly pleased about. It would give a memorable quality to Takumo's desperately unremarkable face.

'My captain's blade,' said Franz, 'It's started to resonate with me. I can't do much with it, but it doesn't take much to open a gate.

'But only spirits can enter that plane. What are we going to do, commit ritual suicide?'

Marx laughed aloud at that. 'Tempting, but no,' he said, 'Back at the manor the high council were storing a large amount of spiritual converters, so that they could send diplomats to Soul Society if necessary. We'll use those.'

'Then we have everything in place,' said Franz, 'Prepare our people to move out. By tonight I want every Quincy in the area to be in Soul Society.'

x

In Soul Society, Shunsui's body shook as his zanpakutou exacted its toll on him. He'd fought Daiken to the ninth level, the farthest anyone had ever forced him to go. That meant that the toll was nearly three quarters of his remaining spiritual energy, a massive rent in his power.

It was a good thing the fight was now over.

Daiken's body lay a bit beyond him, five stab wounds in it pierced through to the other side. And one through the top of his head to his groin. He'd tried to say something before he'd died, but not even Shunsui could hold back his zanpakutou from finishing off the loser. Not that he'd cared to hear what he had to say anyway.

'You did it, you really did it,' said Retsu, awe in her voice, 'You defeated Daiken!'

'I never doubted you for a second,' said Jushiro weakly from the ground.

Shunsui smiled sadly, 'Liar,' he said.

It was done, the man who had ruined his life was dead. But his evil remained. They were still at war with the Quincy, his wife was still gone. Nothing he did could ever bring her back, he'd have to wait for her to come to Soul Society on her own. Izumi had been right, it probably was better for him to pass on and find her again in the next life, with none of his current baggage. Now that it was over he felt so empty, oblivion seemed preferable.

But looking at Retsu and Jushiro, he knew that he couldn't be that selfish. Not yet. First he had to set right all of Daiken's wrongs.

What was it that he'd said about the Shihoins? His eyes widened as he remembered. Yoruichi and Eiroshi were in terrible danger, there was no time to lose. 'Retsu, Jushiro, do either of you have a hell butterfly?' he said. He'd need it to traverse the severed world.

Jushiro shook his head no, Retsu felt at her robes then pulled out a fluted container with the fluttering insect. 'I don't know why I brought this,' she said.

'I'm glad you did,' he said. 'I'm going to the mortal world to help Eiro-kun. Retsu, I want you to save Yori-chan, and don't kill Chizu-chan if you can help it. Can you do that?'

She nodded, then glanced at Jushiro, 'What about-'

'Jushiro, I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave you here for a bit. Hang tight, we'll come back for you.'

The white haired man nodded. His face was painfully pale. 'Do what you have to do,' he whispered.

Then a new spiritual pressure entered the air, making the sky quake. It felt violent, smoky and absurdly powerful. They all recognised it, but never before had felt in such an overpowering state. 'It's the Captain-commander,' Retsu whispered, putting words to what they all knew, and feared.

The raw tint in his pressure was unmistakable, it was feeling of one in a murderous rage. Shunsui blinked, and Yamamoto stood before them.

x

They were finished. Yoruichi was backed up against a wall; cut, singed and bleeding. Kisuke was further away, completely trapped in a binding spell of chains. He'd proven surprisingly strong, perhaps the level of a ninth seat Shinigami; which was incredible considering his circumstances. But not nearly enough.

'You fought well,' Shiraken Chizu said as she raised her blade.

'Spare him,' said Yoruichi, indicating desperately to Kisuke, 'He has nothing to do with this.'

The other woman shrugged, 'Very well, I … what!' she suddenly froze, 'No, Daiken, no; no. This can't be._ This can't be happening!_'

Yoruichi had no idea what was happening, but her enemy had just presented a very large opening. Using the last of her strength and speed she dived forward, ramming her zanpakutou in Chizu's throat and up into her brain. She didn't even attempt to evade, and stiffened as she was stabbed. Then she fell like a plank to the cobbled floor, the blade sliding easily out of her.

'That was anticlimactic,' said Kisuku, 'What do you think happened?'

Yoruichi thought about it. 'Her husband must have been defeated, she would have felt it. We won!' she could hardly believe it. She could return to Seireitei, she was safe, her father was safe.

'Ah, a little help here?'

She moved to help break him out. There was no way he'd be going back to his old life, not with talent like his. He was going to become a Shinigami, whether he liked it or not. She would personally oversee his growth.

In the distance smoke was rising into the sky.

x

'So, it wasn't enough that I had to lose my son. You had to take my protégé away from me too,' said Yamamoto, barely contained fury making his voice shake.

It had been common knowledge that Daiken was to succeed Yamamoto, who intended to retire into the Royal Guard. Shunsui shuddered at the thought of what Gotei thirteen would become with a man like him in charge. Now, at least, that would never happen. But for Yamamoto, who'd recently lost his only son, probably to the Quincys; this double blow must be more than he could handle. He was looking for a scapegoat for his anger, and Shunsui was convenient.

'Old man-' he began.

'Silence,' the captain-commander barked, 'I helped train you three to become stronger than any captain, and this is how you repay my kindness?'

He was referring to him, Daiken and Jushiro. Yamamoto had shown them all how, by pushing themselves on all aspects of their training, they could become truly powerful. At the time he'd treated them all equally, not knowing who would be his successor. Later he'd publicly chosen Daiken.

'You were condemned to death,' he continued, 'And so you shall die here, by my hand. Words of a dead man have no meaning.'

Shunsui blinked. 'What about Jushiro, and Retsu?'

'She will be taken for questioning, so we know what actually happened here. Former captain Ukitake Jushiro will share your fate.'

He sighed. Death would be easy for him to embrace, if the lives of so many people didn't hang on his at this moment. Fighting with Yamamoto would probably remove any chance he had of helping the Shihoins, but there was still Jushiro. He couldn't abandon him now. 'Can I have a moment to discuss these terms with my fellows,' he said.

'There's nothing to discuss,' snapped Yamamoto, but Shunsui was already walking.

The others looked at him expectantly as he came. 'Don't worry, I'm going to fight,' Shunsui assured them quietly. They both looked relieved. Did they really think he'd just lay down and die?

'Are you going to use your _Bankai _again?' said Retsu.

'I can't,' he admitted, 'The last use took too much out of me. I have less than a quarter of my full power left.'

Their faces were masks of frozen horror. Facing a man who was stronger than him anyways with so little left, he didn't stand a chance, and they knew it. 'We're dead,' said Jushiro thickly.

'Not quite, but we have only one shot at this,' he said, and explained to them what he needed.

'Well?' said Yamamoto as he strolled back.

'I regret to inform you that your terms are unacceptable,' said Shunsui with mock formality.

'Draw your sword, boy,' said the old man, 'It's time to teach you a lesson.'

Shunsui's _zanpakutou _had returned to its sealed state in the aftermath of his _Bankai_, he'd sheathed the naked blades in his kimono's sash. He drew them now, glancing back at Retsu and Jushiro and giving a slight nod.

'_Katen Kyokotsu,_' he said, releasing his blades instantly, and sent all of his spiritual power crushing down on the captain-commander. Retsu immediately joined him, her full power about as much as he could release in his weakened state.

Yamamoto buckled for a moment, then stood firm, his power pushing through the restraint. 'Incinerate all creation, _Ryujin Jakka_,' he intoned, the air around him igniting. His power grew even greater.

Then suddenly another force was helping Shunsui and Retsu. They looked at Jushiro, horrified. His face was contorted with pain and grim determination, blood streamed out of every orifice, yet he continued to push; summoning more power than either of the other two. Seeing his plight, Shunsui and Retsu made one last extra push, and for a second their combined power completely suppressed the captain-commander.

'_Kenoni_,' he cried, and his zanpakutou reverted back to its sealed state.

The flames died, and Yamamoto's eyes widened. 'What did you do?' he said.

Shunsui let out a relieved breath, they'd been able to do it, if only just. Glancing back, he grimaced, Jushiro was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood. The power he'd expended had aggravated his condition terribly, yet without it they'd never have succeeded. Retsu was trying to help him again, but without access to her abilities there was little she could do.

He turned back to Yamamoto, and said, 'I activated my _Kenoni_ game. It's simple, whoever is the best swordsman wins. All of our _Shikai_, _Bankai_ and _Kido_ abilities; as well as the ability to crush the opponent with _Reitsu_; have been sealed for the duration of the battle.' He thumbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Honestly I don't like using this game, cos once it's activated I can never change to another one.'

'Good move,' said the older man grudgingly, 'but you're a fool if you think you can beat me with sword skills. I've been teaching kids like you how to fight for a thousand years, do you really think you can match me?'

'Let's just try. For fun.'

Meanwhile Retsu had hoisted Jushiro over her shoulders and made off with him. Good, it was better if he was out of immediate danger. That way he couldn't be threatened during the fight. Though if Shunsui lost, the captain-commander could catch up to him in seconds. He would have hoped that Retsu's abilities would return to her if she got out of the radius of his spiritual pressure, but _Kenoni_ didn't work like that. Once it locked your powers they were gone until the game was over.

Yamamoto shuffled his feet into position, then ran forward, his blade at his hip. Shunsui waited for him.

x

Shiba Kukaku groaned in her sleep, the bandages on her shoulder red at points where blood had seeped through. A medic, checking on her, noted _no change_ in her chart; and set it back on the bottom of her bed before moving to the next patient.

Next to her bed was a chair, a chair where her captain had sat less than an hour before. On it a stack of papers slowly materialised into view, the _Kido _spell keeping them invisible fading with the caster dead. Atop the papers was a handwritten message. It read:

_If you are reading this, I am no longer in this world. Strange though this may sound, I am content for this to be. Since I have lost, it does me no good to hide my actions. I reveal them so a man I once considered my brother might live, and be free._

_I am solely responsible for the Quincy crisis. In the notes below I have detailed my plot, how I manipulated various high-ranking members of Gotei thirteen and even members of the Quincy order. I do not repent of my actions, for they were necessary to ensure the survival of the flow of Souls. Gotei thirteen would never have acted decisively until it was too late. _

_Shunsui, if you ever read this, I am sorry about Shiori and what I forced you into doing. Although it was necessary for my plans, it was a terrible act, even for me. I confess that I was never able to fully regret organising her death. I hope that it was you who killed me._

_S.D._

Kukaku rolled in her sleep to face the chair. Unfortunately this meant that she was lying on her severed shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, brimming with pain.

x

Their blades clashed, and again. Yamamoto tried to twist his out of his hand. Shunsui followed the movement, then stabbed as they disengaged. So did Yamamoto, but his blade was stopped by Shunsui's wakizashi. They pulled away, blood running down Yamamoto's side.

'First blood to me,' said Shunsui.

'It's only last blood that counts,' Yamamoto growled.

Something was wrong, his cut was far shallower than it should have been. Then Shunsui remembered, the power gap. He might be on the same level as the old man, but Yamamoto was still stronger. Plus he was coming in at full power, while Shunsui was badly drained. _Kenoni_ nullified many power and ability advantages, on both sides, but not that of resilient skin.

They moved at the same time, their speed perfectly matched. Their swords danced through the air. Shunsui closed the distance, to where their katana were too long to strike cleanly, and opened three long gashes in short order with his wakizashi. He was driven away by Yamamoto's attempted punch, he knew from experience that it was a bad idea to get hit by one of those.

After five minutes of similar combat they had reached another lull, both searching for an opening while circling. Shunsui was just short of being winded, his lacking of energy was beginning to tell. Yamamoto lowered his sword slightly, a time-honoured suggestion that they stop for a breather and/or a talk. Shunsui accepted gratefully, lowing his own weapons in response.

'You fight well, for an old man,' he said lightly.

Yamamoto grunted, 'I taught you youngsters to use one sword, and both hands on it, for maximum power. Just like you betrayed Gotei thirteen, you have also betrayed my teachings.'

Shunsui inclined his head. There was no point in arguing that he was no traitor, the captain-commander would never listen. He was right about the swords though. 'Well, with my release, I had little choice but to learn a new style. One handed sword techniques don't entirely work for two, they get in the way of each other. And since no one in Soul Society teaches those styles, I had to find myself a teacher elsewhere.

'It was just before Mikio-sensei's death that I finally found what I was looking for. In the mortal world there was a genius of a swordsman who fought and trained with two swords. Naturally I took a few years of leave and went to him for instruction. He taught me his style, _Niten Ichi._'

'Two heavens as one,' Yamamoto translated.

Shunsui nodded. 'But that was just my foundation, I've been training ever since on improving the art. Your teaching is correct, sensei, two hands on a sword _will _make the strike faster and more powerful. But Musashi-sensei's teachings are also true, two hands on a blade restrict its movement. By training to use a sword just as powerfully with one hand, then training to use two simultaneously, one can achieve mastery of a form unlike any other.'

It was, for Yamamoto was the only one sporting cuts, though none of them were deep enough to slow him down.

Just then Unohana Retsu reappeared. She reported breathlessly, 'I took captain Ukitake-'

'Former captain,' Yamamoto said.

'-to the small hospital in the nearby district. I still can't seem to use my abilities.'

Shunsui looked at her, 'You won't, not until this game's over.'

'I guessed as much.'

'Why did you come back?' he said, suddenly feeling very tired.

She blinked, 'I'm your ally now, aren't I? I can't abandon you in such a mismatched fight,' she said, and moved to stand beside him, drawing her blade.

'I appreciate that, but you should go,' he said. Even with _Kenoni_ active she was still out of their league.

'I've changed my mind,' said Yamamoto, 'You'll share their fate.' And with that he charged again, this time at Retsu.

Shunsui stepped in the way of his attack, using both blades to deflect the furious swipes. His katana opened a cut on the old man's bald head, then he scored a deeper slash on his side. Neither wounds made Yamamoto even flinch, he kept up his form solidly even when it was pierced. Meanwhile Retsu had sneaked around behind him, and when she was certain that he was sufficiently distracted, she stabbed him in the kidneys.

Her blade didn't penetrate the skin.

'Youuuu,' Yamamoto grated at her, while Shunsui's long blade opened more cuts on him, 'You're out of your depth, child. _Ikkotsu_,' he cried, swinging a massive backhand.

He hit her on the side of the head, and send her flying and bouncing like a rag doll. She came to rest forty meters away. 'Retsu!' Shunsui cried, breaking off his attack and flash-stepping to her side.

She was twisted at odd angle, blood running down her crown. Shunsui took her by the shoulders and set her in a lying-down position. She was unconscious. 'You shouldn't have come, but thank you,' he said, brushing her hair out of her face. Then he flash-stepped back to Yamamoto.

'That should have taken off her head,' he growled.

Shunsui had seen the attack performed before, and knew it to be true. 'It draws a lot of power from your _Kido_, and with that sealed it was only your physical strength that hit her.'

He could feel anger building up within his heart, nothing like the fierce inferno he'd been battling while fighting Daiken, but anger nonetheless. Yamamoto wasn't the only one who'd lost someone, taking out his pain on weaker captains was nothing short of bullying.

This time, he'd fight dirty.

They clashed, their swords seeking each others flesh. But again it was only Shunsui's that found purchase. The top half of Yamamoto's _shihakushou_ was now in bloody ribbons. Then he attempted a highly dangerous manoeuvre, limboing under the older man's blade while slashing his tendon with his wakizashi. Yamamoto adjusted his strike in mid-flight, and very nearly won. A minute hair on the tip of Shunsui's nose was cut clean in two.

Then he was up, and the old man was battling to keep his feet. 'Damn you, boy,' he said, using his sword as a crutch.

Although he wasn't outwardly showing it, Shunsui was in more trouble than his opponent. He'd expended a lot of his energy even before he'd used his _Bankai_, and now he was desperately short on it. He had to finish this quickly before he collapsed. He attacked, hard and fast, his blades dancing a hypnotic pattern. This time Yamamoto's movements were sealed, and Shunsui shredded him. Bits of blood, skin and flesh flew into the air in his wake, yet with the exception of the one strike on the heel his blades had still not done serious damage.

Ten minutes later he pulled back, gasping for breath. He had nothing left, absolutely nothing. Yamamoto was still standing. Covered in his own blood, head to toe, but still standing. In desperation Shunsui had tried to stab his eyes and throat, but the older man had always defended those vitals, often with his forearms. Now it was over, he barely had the strength to raise his swords. He didn't mind dying, but now Retsu and Jushiro would die as well. And Eiroshi and Yoruichi, if they hadn't already. Hot tears ran down his eyes as he fell to his knees. It was over, truly over. He had failed them. Yamamoto hobbled towards him, his blade diagonal to the ground.

Then he felt two new powerful spiritual forces, as well as a smaller one, appear. Yamamoto did too, and stopped in his tracks. Seconds later two captains flash-stepped between them, flanked by a lieutenant. Shunsui knew them well. The Sixth Division captain, Kuchiki Ryoma, looked cool and composed as anybody of the noble family, flanked by his younger brother and lieutenant Ginrei. The other was the new captain of the Twelth Division, Hikifune Kirio, who had only been raised four years previously. They stood between Yamamoto and Shunsui.

'What is the meaning of this?' said the captain-commander.

'Sir, new evidence has come to light regarding the massacre of the Quincys,' said Kuchiki. 'Chamber 46 has ordered that all those involved to be brought for questioning immediately.'

'There's also mention of what happened to your son,' Hikifune added.

Yamamoto looked a him for a long moment, then finally gave a curt nod. Shunsui felt like he could faint with relief.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, lieutenant Ginrei went to fetch Jushiro after getting directions from him. He saw captain Kuchiki pick up Retsu gently and flash-step away with her in his arms. Trust him to not be seen with someone who was in the captain-commanders bad graces, as no doubt Shunsui would be from today. Meanwhile Yamamoto himself had disappeared.

Then Hikifune was at his side. 'Let them go, Shunsui, it's ok, it's all over now,' she said softly, soothingly.

It was only then that he realised that he was still gripping onto his blood drenched swords. He dropped them, wiped his sticky hands on the grass, then he remembered, 'The Shihoin's, Eiroshi and Yoruichi, I have to-'

'Yoruichi is safe, we have her back at the barracks. She's picked up a most unusual companion,' said Hikufune, her mouth twitching into a smile, it faded as she continued. 'Eiroshi, well, I'm afraid nobody can do anything for him anymore.'

Shunsui bowed his head and wept. It was over, he'd lost his wife and a dear friend. A great hole had been ripped in the centre of his life. Could he carry on?

Only time would tell.

x

Franz allowed his gaze to flow over the plains and forests of Soul Society. It was similar, yet different to home. He glanced back at the gate, where Quincy were still streaming through. In the end less than a hundred had come, they'd have to find more recruits for their cause.

But there were here, the place where they would least be expected. And as soon as they were strong enough, they would crush the Shinigami, once and for all. They would have their revenge.

x

Shiraken Sousuke stood outside his home, his teeth gritted and a crumpled sheet of paper in his hand. Daiken, his foster father, was dead. So was his foster mother, but that didn't mean anything to him. She hadn't been indispensable for his growth. He was shocked, more for the loss of his patronage than any love for them, and would be stumped for what to do if not for the letter.

Daiken had been a meticulous planner, and had left written instructions for him for every possible outcome. Including his death. He had willed all of his assets to Sousuke, including the house and more than enough money to keep him in luxury for the rest of his afterlife.

The letter also warned that the Shiraken name would become a terrible one to keep. Sousuke didn't mind changing it, it meant nothing to him anyway. If things had been different he would have held onto it, gaining a nobles advantages through it. Now that door was closed. But what to call himself? The district that he'd lived before, the southern 53rd, was known by the residents as the Aizen district. He'd always liked the name, short and strong. From now on, he would be Aizen Sousuke.

He'd read through the rest of his foster father's notes. Daiken had mentioned on a number of occasions the power limit, and how close he'd been to reaching it. Yet it hadn't been enough, he'd still lost. Sousuke resolved that he would find a way to eclipse the limit, to surpass what even the strongest shinigami battled to achieve. No one would ever beat him.

Daiken had attempted to stand at the top of heaven, but he had failed. Sousuke would not.

_Thus the pendulum swings back to the present, to where the actions of the past still toll loudly._

x

_A/N: Kenoni, Kyoraku's most dangerous Shikai game (for himself as well as his enemy) means Sword Demon. It's effect is somewhat different to Kyoraku's other games, which affect anyone in his spiritual pressure range, which he can obviously control. Kenoni on the other hand requires the complete suppression of an opponent/s to be released, making it difficult to use on stronger enemies, for whom it would be the most useful. Then it makes it impossible for them and Shunsui, as well as any allies who may have helped suppress, to use their Kido or any of their zanpakutou abilities; as well as spiritually suppress. It returns the zanpakutou to their unreleased state, and locks them there. They can then only fight with sword or fist and foot, hence Sword Demon. Naturally since Kyoraku's abilities are also sealed he cannot change games even if things aren't going well for him._

_Niten Ichi was Musashi Miyamoto's name for his style of sword that is now called Niten Ichi-Ryu. If you don't know who Musashi Miyamoto is, look it up on wikipedia, please._

_Ikkotsu is one of the punching techniques Yamamoto uses on Wonderweiss. I figured it must be like Shunko, and rely heavily on Kido. That's the only way to explain its power, raw strength just doesn't cut it._

_The three that appear in the end. Kuchiki Ryoma is just another captain from the noble family. His brother, Ginrei, will later take over the captaincy for the manga's turn back arc. Hikifune is the captain mentioned that was promoted to the Royal Guard._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the second turn back arc, I really enjoyed concocting and writing it. Maybe I'll send to Tite with instructions to start drawing (lol). We're back to real time from next chapter onwards. I feel I need to explain the inspiration for it came from some of my observations in the manga. There are twelve. This chapter in particular is rife with inspiration from the "Welcome to Purgatory" chapter and parts of the ones linked to it._

_**Warning, unless you're a bleach manga fanatic who wants to know how this all ties in, don't read this next bit. If you are a normal, sane human being you will be bored. You have been warned!**_

_**1. Hitsugaya's previous life -**__The first and most obvious link I took from the manga, and the reason why I chose to have a previous life Hitsugaya as the main villain, was Kyoraku's comment when fighting Stark that Hitsugaya might be more powerful than him given a hundred years. The way he says it implies that he thinks it would take longer. I take it to mean he knows how powerful Hitsugaya could become, having experienced it firsthand._

_**2. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yamamoto and Unohana having roles in the Quincy crisis **__- This is obvious, and if Tite ever expands on what happens to the Quincy it will be canon. Provided of course that he doesn't go and contradict himself again, which he does disturbingly often. Anyways, why I say it's obvious is that the Quincy extermination happened 200 years before the main storyline, according to Urahara. And in the turn back arc, 100 years before the main arc, Kyoraku states that only himself, Ukitake, Yamamoto and Unohana were part of the old guard of captains 100 years before. 100 + 100 = ?_

_** 3. Unohana being a previous member of the 11**__**th**__** division **__- I'm grasping at straws a bit here. Unohana strikes fear into people with her sweet smile, and we're never given an explanation why. The eleventh division members are particularly frightened of her, which while it may be funny doesn't make much sense. Also according to the Bleach manuals she's supposed be a swords expert, though she shuns every single opportunity to fight. This also leads me to believe that she is pacifist, in the strongest sense of the word. It's not much, I know, but there's very little indication to her character and past; strange if you consider that she's one of the oldest captains. This was my explanation for it all._

_** 4. Unohana being weaker than Kyoraku and Ukitake, and a captain for less time **__- I'm probably going to be unpopular with Unohana fans for this, but I do have reason for this. When Yamamoto states that Kyoraku and Ukitake were the first to become captains out of those who graduated from the academy he founded. I don't think he meant that they were literally the first, since that would make them over a millennia old; which doesn't match how much younger they looked in the turn back arc, just that they were the first of any of the captains currently serving. There's been the argument that Unohana came to Gotei thirteen before the academy, which is a thousand years old. I find this a bit far fetched, honestly I can't even begin to believe that she's that old. With exception of those three and Yamamoto, every captain in Gotei thirteen most likely under 300 years old, judging by the turn back arc. She looks slightly older than the average.  
As for her being weaker, Yamamoto mentions how he helped Ukitake and Kyoraku more powerful than anyone else. He also mentions how their fighting strength is greater than anyone else's, except obviously his own. There's no room for exceptions in such absolute statements. And Yamamoto is the most qualified to know. Of course, Ukitake's sickness holds him back, but Kyoraku has no such inhibition. He proves it by beating the first Espada on only his Shikai._

_** 5. Yoruichi being Kyoraku's subordinate **__- When Kyoraku takes Ukitake and flees from Yamamoto, he senses that Yoruichi is waiting in the wings, something nobody else does; not even Yamamoto. Throughout the series we see how close friends sense each other's presence and injury. Interestingly, Kyoraku and Yoruichi have no interaction in the manga's turn back arc, meaning that if they were friends it was before then, and at that time they aren't. It couldn't have been after, since after that arc she flees to the material world. Again, this is my explanation for this._

_** 6. Yoruichi and Urahara's past **__- In the Soul Society arc we learn that they trained together in the cave under Sogyoku hill, which Urahara made. This is later expanded upon in the turn back arc, when we find out not only that he'd been her 3__rd__ seat previous to his captaincy promotion, he'd also lived on the Shihoin property. Since he was a common and she was a noble, and he would only have been picked up when his talents were noticed as an asset for the noble family, it means that they almost certainly didn't know each other through their childhood. Also, since her promotion was long before his, and it was certainly her who helped him get to captaincy level, she was probably older than him. That means that they wouldn't have met at the academy. If she was just a lot more powerful, and they'd started at the same time, she would have whizzed through far faster than him, and the effect would have been the same.  
The point of this all is that by a process of elimination it's most likely that she met him while in Gotei thirteen. There seems to be no evidence to indicate whether it was before or after she became captain of the second division and fused it with the Onmitsukido._

_** 7. Everything about Kukaku **__- It's fairly obvious that Kukaku was, at some point, a Shinigami. She has a zanpakutou, and uses Kido. She's also an old friend of Urahara's and Yoruichi's. This is all canon. After that we can make a few educated guesses. She must have left Gotei thirteen at some point, and the lacking of her right arm seems the most likely. It's uncertain when about she served as a Shinigami, but it seems most likely that it was between the manga's turn back arc and the main arc. This is she refers to Kaien as her 'big brother', and in the turn back arc he's on the verge of becoming Jushiro's lieutenant. I confess, this is the one time when I'm consciously contradicting the manga for the sake of my story. Since she's one of the captains with a large amount of focus on her, it's just that much more interesting if she's involved._

_** 8. Suspicion towards Aizen **__- Also in the manga's turn back arc, Kyoraku shows suspicion towards Aizen when Shinji and the others that would later become the Vizords are out. He's the only one to do so, as shown when chamber 46 tells Urahara that he was seen by many officers of the fifth division, and one captain. Of course, with Aizen's illusionary abilities, this suspicion is used towards the fulfilment of his plans. In the Soul Society Arc, it's Unohana who shows suspicion towards Aizen. First with his "body", and later when all the captain's are fighting against each other and she goes to find the real Aizen. These two incidents were my motivation for them knowing the young Sousuke. I didn't show Kyoraku meeting him, but he surely would have known of his bitter enemy's foster child, even if he hadn't flaunted the fact._

_**9. Aizen's resolve to surpass the limit **__- He shows in the End of Hypnosis chapters that he is determined to surpass the Shinigami's power limit, and become a god. He must have had reason to believe that reaching the limit alone would not be enough._

_**10. Yamamoto's history with Kyoraku and Ukitake **__- Around the Soul Society arc it's a bit difficult to work out Kyoraku's motivation. With most of the other captains it's fairly obvious, even Ukitake, who becomes determined to save Rukia (the other exception is Kenpachi, which I dealt with in earlier chapters). It's possible that he was simply siding with his friend, but I don't buy that. I think he most likely knew that there was seriously wrong going on, bigger than just an immoral execution. Unlike the other captains; who were prepared to go along with the execution as long as it seemed legal, he was determined to get to the bottom of it. And I'm sure that Ukitake wouldn't have dared do anything without Kyoraku on his side, since he tends to lead the way between the two, though he conceals the fact well. But I digress. Just before then, when he's talking to Nanao about what he should do, he states that once again he'll be the only one getting scolded by Yamamoto. He must have known then that he'd probably end up having to fight him as a result of his actions. If by 'scolding' he's using a euphemism for fighting, then they'd definitely crossed blades before on a different issue. Obviously this is one of the main motivations for this chapter._

_Another is during the manga's turn back arc, when Kyoraku changes Yamamoto's plan to put his lieutenant, Lisa, in the rescue team. It's not that he's offers a change, he basically steamrolls over Yamamoto, who allows him with a meek "I don't mind". No-one, absolutely no-one else in Gotei thirteen could have done this and got away with it. Yamamoto is acting totally out of character. Even if he's a favourite student, this is the captains meetings where the captain commander has to show his firm hand. It's pretty obvious that there's some history that's gone on behind the scenes._

_When Kyoraku and Ukitake are facing off against Yamamoto in the Soul Society arc, we see it mostly from Ukitake's perspective. He controls it, but he's afraid of facing the old man. He's also seen his Shikai before, his words seem to suggest that when he saw it before he was facing it in battle. While he's afraid, Kyoraku is calm and collected. He, at least, seems confident that they can win. His confidence is well founded, as I shall explain. I'd like you to think for a moment for how long they fight. They run off just as Byakuya and Ichigo begin their battle, they get to their destination quickly, have a short chat, and then begin. We don't see them again until Unohana's lieutenant Isane sends them all the message of Aizen's betrayal, and in that time nobody had been injured, though Kyoraku and Ukitake do look sweaty. Consider for a moment that in that time Ichigo had had his entire epic fight with Byakuya, including face three different forms of his Bankai. He wins, has a chat, reunites with his friends and gets healed by Orihime, then runs all the way down the friggin mountain's stairway, going at the pace of the slowest person. Just when they reach the bottom they get the message, THAT'S how long Kyoraku and Ukitake had been fighting Yamamoto, without any injury on either side. Yamamoto wanted to kill them, they didn't want to kill him. It should be obvious who held the upper hand. This is in firm contradiction of Nanao's thoughts after she is suppressed, which most people get caught up on._

_It doesn't mean that Kyoraku is stronger than Yamamoto, but with Jushiro's sickness he must have had to do the lions share of the fighting, or the other man would have been coughing up blood. So he can't be much below the old man's level._

_**11. Yamamoto's scars **__- When Yamamoto drops the top half of his Shihakushou before he releases his zanpakutou, we see his scars. I think we're supposed to assume that hollows caused them. But honestly, what hollow could come close to touching him? Since Kyoraku beat Stark, a powerful Vasto Lorde turned Arrancar which would have made him even stronger, on Shikai; and Yamamoto is even more powerful; it stands to reason that no-one except another very powerful captain could have done that to him. Hence Kyoraku being the culprit._

_**12. Hikifune, the former twelth division captain, being a captain a hundred years before the turn back arc **__- The conversation of Jushiro's and Kyoraku's in the turn back arc seems to suggest this, although it isn't said outright. Whoever she was, Kyoraku knew her well even if Jushiro didn't._

_The rest is my own creation, as the author. There's also a few points I intended to add, but for reasons of flow, length and unnecessary. _

_I had been planning to introduce some of the Vizords as seated officers during the time. Shinji could have possibly have been a lieutenant. However, on close examination, it seemed that the ones that should make an appearance were actually Lisa and Love. Lisa, because she becomes Kyoraku's lieutenant. And Love because his conversation with Kyoraku after his defeat of Stark suggest that he knows him well. Since I'd killed them both off early to reduce the massive Bleach cast to a manageable amount, it seemed pointless to include them, especially since they wouldn't be taking a main role._

_Also I intended to show some of the souls that would later become the Espada. I reason that the type of soul that would become a dominant force in a Gillian and evolve further is the same type that under normal circumstances become a captain-class Shinigami. I didn't do this for two reasons. Firstly, because most of the Espada are dead, except for Nel and Grimmjow. So most of who I'd show would already be dead, thus it would not add anything. I had something special planned for Stark, but it was long and complicated even compared with the others. The second reason because it added necessary complication to an already complicated story. And at the end of the day what it added simply wasn't worth it._

_If you have read through this explanation, the whole thing, you are a freak. Give yourself a well deserved pat on the back._


	46. Three Tales Conclude

We're back to present time, and the story arc; which was intersected by mini-arc; now continues.

**Arc name: Those who would challenge Gods, act 2, The Counterattack  
**

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 36: Three Tales Conclude**

Kyoraku paused in his telling, wondering how he should continue. How to condense a turbulent decade of tensions, warfare and intrigue into a few sentences. It was impossible, none of his audience had lived during that time, they couldn't possibly relate. It would have to suffice to make sure they understood a few key points for the rest of that piece of history.

'We were all ordered to exterminate the Quincy in reprisal for Eiroshi's death, the same as before except now every division was involved. It was the most captain-class fighters that had been in the material world ever, until Aizen. The Quincy were being slaughtered by five divisions as it was, doubling our numbers just meant it went that much faster. Within a year there was barely any left in the material world.

'I still carried the guilt for causing the extermination, and towards the end I managed to negotiate amnesty for the remaining Quincys. By then there were only a hundred left, about half of them situated in Japan, including your friend Ishida's direct ancestors.

'As for our trial, it was postponed until the Quincy crisis had simmered down. We had been given reprieve until then. Then we were made to appear before chamber 46.'

Unohana took over, 'It was Daiken's evidence that acquitted us, but we still bore the guilt of our own actions. In the end it was the large shortage of captains at the time that prevented them from punishing us properly. They simply couldn't afford to lose us. So they sentenced us to permanent service to Gotei thirteen.'

'But not me or Yoruichi,' Kukaku put in smugly, sitting up against her pillows, 'We got off scot-free. Though I suppose I got the reverse, I had to leave Gotei thirteen because of my arm.' She flexed her recently restored limb.

Unohana nodded, 'They weren't that involved, and weren't captains at the time,' she said, 'They were never prosecuted.'

'Excuse me,' said Byakuya stiffly, 'How exactly is _permanent service_ a punishment?'

Kyoraku had been so lost in the past it seemed like ages since he'd noticed anyone around him except Unohana and Kukaku. The head of the Kuchiki house was still leaning against the wall, in the same position as earlier. His eyes were now open. The lieutenants were scattered around the room, Matsumoto lying chest down, leaning her elbows; a position that showed off far too much of her breasts. Nanao was sitting cross legged on her pillow, jotting down notes in a small book. He resisted the urge to rest his eyes on her perfect form, while it would certainly relax him this wasn't the time to appear a love-struck idiot.

Someone else had no qualms with it. Ichigo was sitting with his legs around Rukia, who was leaning back on his chest. She'd placed her hands on her lap, and he'd covered them with his. The image of a couple, picture perfect. Except that they were currently blinking too much, as though they'd had their eyes closed until now. Kyoraku had to smile, new love warmed even the scarred heart.

'Excuse me,' said Byakuya again.

'Sorry, my bad,' he said, 'Though I'd have thought you'd know this, Bya-kun. Captain that have performed long and faithful service were previously rewarded by being allowed to retire - they went into a life of relative peace and luxury in the Royal Guard. We were cut off from ever receiving it, in this lifetime.'

That verdict had proven a blessing in disguise, since the Royal family, along with its guard, had been destroyed by Aizen. Kyoraku felt his mind wander as Unohana explained how she'd turned the fourth division into a medical support unit during the Quincy extermination, and continued on afterwards. He knew the reason for that, after what had happened with Ukitake she'd sworn to never take another life, even if it cost her own. He didn't agree with that vow, it was far too restrictive for a warrior, but it was her life to live the way she wished.

Funnily enough in the early stages of the medical division she'd been frustrated many times by the type of wounds she was dealing with, and responded to them with reactions that would have done anyone in the eleventh division proud. To this day legends were spoken of Captain Unohana's wrath, especially in the eleventh.

He was brought back to the present with his name called, '-They wouldn't have left any mark if he'd come straight to me. I must admit though, this is the first time I'd heard that it was Kyoraku-taicho who caused Yamamoto's scars,' Unohana was saying, her voice catching at the old man's name.

'Mine too,' Kukaku murmured.

In fact this was the first time he'd ever spoken of that fight to anyone, he hadn't even told Jushiro. Now that the old man was dead it didn't matter, keeping it secret. Yamamoto hadn't said anything, but he'd made it plain in other ways to him; and those who had interrupted their battle; that he didn't want anyone to know. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he'd have probably lost on that day, had Kyoraku been in decent shape. At any rate, it wasn't just Unohana, he'd refused to let medical personnel look at his wounds, fearing that they would talk; which was why he'd been left permanently marked. The shock to his system had turned his beard, which before had been roughly a third grey and black, totally white. In the end the fight hadn't caused any bad blood between them , Kyoraku even had the sneaking suspicion that the old man had respected him for it.

Gods, how he missed him.

It hadn't quite sunk in yet. Yamamoto had been a rock to Gotei thirteen. Well, maybe more of a massive gnarled boulder; he thought with a smile; one that had always been in your garden and you couldn't possibly move, thus you planned the layout of bushes and flowerbeds around it. Yet to remove that boulder, even leaving all else untouched, changed everything.

It was the first time, since back in the time of the telling, that he felt like he might prefer to die than continue living. Perhaps it was just because all the old emotions from back then had been dredged up, coupled with the current pain. He remembered the long hours he'd sat in silence then, staring at his blades, trying to build up the resolve to finish it. He'd even finished his poem, the last verse meant to be a self eulogy, it sat currently in his pocket with all the other verses he'd written two centuries ago. He didn't need to read it to remember what it said.

_On my sin's wake I stand unbended  
This turmoil of my life has ended  
Yet no peace will console me, this I know  
Though I'm afraid, I have to go  
I glance into the night sky  
One last time, and sigh  
My sin has been amended_

He had never done it then, he'd been too much of a coward. He was still.

x

'Why did you tell me this?' said Uryu.

'Yes, why?' said Orihime.

They were in some sort of dungeon, deep in the fortress they'd been brought to. As dank and dark as it was though, it seemed somewhat unused, as though it had been dug more to continue the castle theme than for any actual need of it. They were the only prisoners there, besides the Shinigami lieutenant who'd been on deaths door when they arrived; though there were at least fifty cells. Orihime had been allowed to heal her, under close guard, while they'd listened to Bismark's story. The Rache wanted proof that her unusual healing could dispel aggravated poisoning, and it had. Hinamori was currently fast asleep, her ordeal had taken a lot out of her.

'Because,' said Bismark, 'It is important that you understand where we come from. After all, you will be the first among our new generation of Rache.'

'I thought I told you,' said Uryu, 'I'm never going to join you people.'

'I understand, you don't want to kill your Shinigami friends.'

'You do?'

'When they're gone, and we're in charge, _someone_ must protect the people on earth from hollows.'

Uryu took a breath, and grated, 'If you win, and it becomes your "Rache" Quincy killing all the hollows, reality will destabilise.'

'You're talking about how our powers destroy souls, yes?' said Bismark, 'But we can use Shinigami ones as well.' To emphasise his point, he drew the sword behind his back. 'When we kill hollows with these, it is the same as with any Shinigami.'

'Those are… those are stolen blades!' Uryu gasped.

'So? They do the job. We're going to take command of Seireitei, and the Shinigami's role as well. Did you really think we were so short sighted?'

'A zanpakutou is the extension of the shinigami, how do you possibly use them?'

Bismark's handsome features flushed with pleasure, 'It was quite by accident that we discovered. I was nearly killed by a Shinigami,' he pointed to his scarred neck, 'While carrying this,' he indicated to his drawn sword. 'My _reitsu _resonated with it as I came close to death, and I was forced into direct communication with the zanpakutou spirit. It healed me when I should have died, and since then I was able to use it, though it took me a while to learn how.' He laughed aloud, 'Of course, we only realised how it worked later, after a few failed experiments. Most others with fusion abilities have scars over their hearts, we found that was the easiest way to force communion.'

'No way you'll do that to Ishida-kun!' cried Orihime.

'I can't do anything to him,' Bismark told her, 'He must choose it for himself. And in time, he will.' He smiled at Uryu, making him shudder. 'I have high hopes for you, boy. Perhaps I'll even give you _Ryujin Jakka_, the captain-commanders blade.'

Uryu went white with horror and rage as, laughing, Bismark exited up the stairs.

x

'So that's how it was,' said Yoruichi simply.

'Good times,' said Urahara, 'Though I seem to remember you having a fall-out with your captain after that.'

'His actions ultimately resulted in my father's death. Even if he couldn't have foreseen the consequences, it was not something I could forgive. It's still not something I can forgive,' she amended.

'Alright, that I understand,' said Renji, 'I mean, it's a bit weird to think that in my last life I was your enemy, but I have to ask: What the hell are _they_ doing here?'

The _they_ that Renji was referring to consisted of Grimmjow, Nel, her fraccion and the various other Arrancar they'd gathered since the war. Ishida Ryuuken, Uryu's father, was there too.

'Be glad we even came, Shinigami,' said Grimmjow, scratching his electric blue hair.

'I'm just here to get my no-good son out of trouble,' said Ryuuken, adjusting his glasses.

They were all in the underground cavernous basement of what had been the Urahara Shoken, and was now the twelth division research outpost in the Spiritual centre. Urahara had sent Jinta and Ururu away, apparently this wasn't something he wanted to involve the two of them in.

'I'm glad you asked, Abarai-san,' said Urahara happily, raising his index finger, 'Basically, we need help. You see, the severed world has been sealed between Soul Society and the material world, and Soul Society and the hollow plain. By tracing the basis of the energy used, I was able to work out that it was Quincy work. An incredible achievement, to be sure. It's fairly obvious that Soul Society has been attacked, and if they were strong enough to do the sealing there is a good chance they might succeed in their endeavour. But what they didn't know is that there's a _third _way in.'

Everyone blinked, and Renji asked the obvious question, 'Er… how?'

'It's not one that's commonly used, in fact I don't think the gate between those particular planes has been in over two thousand years, in the time of the first captain-commander, the one who preceded the one before Yamamoto. I think he was also the first Shiba… Regardless, despite its ancient seal, I believe we can make it through.' He visibly squared his shoulders. 'We're all going to transport ourselves into hell, and travel from there into Soul Society.'

The silence was deafening. Then everybody spoke at once.

x

Serena Rommel stood outside the walls of Seireitei, her strike team assembled behind her. Twenty men and women, all of them circle members, meaning that they were as powerful as Shinigami seated officers. These twenty were ones that had guarded their stronghold during the battle, and lain in ambush during the retreat, so they weren't exhausted like the rest of the Rache; and the Shinigami. Tonight's operation was simple, go in; create a lot of noise and damage; and get out before the Shinigami knew what hit them. The goal being morale damage more than actual casualties, though they wouldn't go amiss either. They had them on the back foot, it was important to keep them there.

She checked her watch, a mortal device that she'd picked up on her last recruiting trip to the material world and transferred into spiritual matter. In Rukongai life moved so slowly that it was almost useless, one might as well look at the sun, but tonight it was a boon. She could time her operation precisely.

And… 3.…2.…1.…_Now_. The walls rippled, then slid in long sections into the ground. Good, the sleeper agents in the twelfth division had done their work well. Now they could enter, the window period should last until they were out and away. Of course, if they stepped close to the walls when unauthorised to do so they'd activate automatically. Fortunately they had a way around that one as well.

'Alright, let them out,' she ordered, as she herself pulled out a container with a hell butterfly inside.

The batch they were using had been smuggled out earlier that day, they could never keep them for long. For some reason exposure to Quincy energy seemed to kill them almost instantly, they had to be so careful. It was a damn inconvenience, but these little insects were the only way to navigate between the mortal world and Soul Society, as well as Seireitei and Rukongai. To make matters more complicated, the destination of the butterfly had to be imprinted with Shinigami energy in a controlled environment they could not provide, not without killing the tiny creatures.

It would have been a huge problem hindering their most delicate (and vital) operations, except that the Shinigami had delegated the task of handling the butterflies to their lowest-ranked seated officers, where it was supremely easy to insert their own people. They were fools to not keep a closer eye on such a glaring weakness, and now they would pay. Serena allowed her butterfly to lead her over the gateway, these ones had been sent to them already imprinted by their agents. Her strike team followed.

'Spread out and get into your positions,' she ordered in a soft voice, glancing back at her people. Anyone would mistake them for Shinigami if they by chance ran into them, for they were all wearing _shihakusho._

They said their affirmatives, and flash-stepped away. After a moment Serena did the same.

x

Meanwhile, on the other side of Seireitei, another Rache had entered the walls. Alexander Marx caught the hell butterfly that had led him through and deposited it a container, then in his front pocket. Unlike the strike team he was in his Quincy-styled uniform, with his black cape over and the low hanging hood covering most of his head. He smiled thinly, the gesture just caught in the gloomy light.

He summoned his Quincy crossbow to his hand, and sucked deeply on the power nearby. Then he fired at a nearby wall, _BAAA-DOOOOM_. The roaring, booming blast made his ears ring it was so loud. It made the very ground shake and threw blue energy sky-high as it ripped through the masonry, creating a massive gouge.

Satisfied that it would be enough to rouse the Shinigami before the raid started, Marx withdrew another butterfly for his exit. After that, he would force the activation of the Seireitei walls. If all went as planned, neither Serena nor any of her men would survive the night. Then both sides would be on an even footing. Which suited his plans perfectly.

He started to laugh, everything was falling into place. Soon he would be the master of all of Soul Society.

x

_**Crack **__is back!_

(Ichigo and Rukia are about to leave for a costume party. Rukia is dressed in a skimpy costume with bunny ears and a fluffy tail.)

Ichigo: What the hell, Rukia, you look like a hooker!

Rukia: It was the only bunny outfit the shop had and… ICHIGO, what the HELL are you wearing!

(Ichigo is in his Mugetsu outfit.)

Ichigo: I thought I'd go as a Ninja.

Rukia: This is NOT a Naruto cosplay, take it off at once!

Ichigo: Heh, you'd like that, midget.

Rukia: (face-palms)

**Take two!**

Rukia: ICHIGO, what the HELL are you wearing!

Ichigo: (defensively) Well the fan girls thought it was cool, so I thought I'd do a bit more fan service.

Rukia: The fan girls think you should get with Grimmjow and Renji, are you going to _service _them too, hmm?

Ichigo: …

**Take three!**

Rukia: ICHIGO, what the HELL are you wearing!

Ichigo: Rukia, this is the Ultimate form Kubo-san gave me, I'm like the incarnation of Getsuga or something.

Rukia: It's LAME!

Ichigo: (claps a hand over her mouth) Shh, don't let him hear that.

Rukia: Why not?

Ichigo: He's the author, he could do _anything _to us. He could kill you off, or worse, pair me with Orihime!

Rukia: (horrified) We'd better pray for forgiveness.

Ichigo: (nods)

Ichigo and Rukia: (on their knees) Our Author, who art beyond the fourth wall, hallowed…

_x_

_A/N: Shorter chapter, and not as thoroughly checked as I'd like, but I needed to get it out fast. This is my last time writing this story from Sunny South Africa, from next week I'm in Thailand, where I will be for a long while. I will be completing this story, do not fret, but naturally my release rate will be dependant on my workload, and how much I'm training Muay Thai!_

_Btw, sorry if you liked the Mugetsu form, but as you might have gathered, I don't. Kubo probably got told the stupidity of making the main character look nothing like himself by his editor, and shortened the time he spent in that form as a result. Makes you wonder why he even bothered._

_Also, if you have any ideas for future crack, throw them at me and I'll see what I can make of them. That's all, see you next time from the other side of the world._


	47. Cause for Alarm

_A/N: I'm writing to you now from my new home, Thailand! Where everything is cheap, even for a South African like me. Everyone is relaxed and friendly. The woman are beautiful (literally one in two is a stunner), and love a white face. Seriously, speaking from a guy's perspective, looking for a girl is like hunting; you're never entirely sure if you'll end up with a fox or a walrus. Here is simply shopping, and I'm not talking about the sex tourism. Been here a week and I think I need to invest in a large cane, just to beat the multitudes off. It's fantastic, though sometimes a bit scary...  
_

_However, one of the negatives of moving is that I no longer have access to my Beta, who would only consent to help me on a one-on-one basis; which is obviously now impossible. So, would anybody be prepared to take on the role of Beta for this story?_

_Right, now that I've said my piece, onto the main meal. Remember that in Bleach it is impossible to walk on air in Seireitei due to the denser nature of the spirit particles there. The only ones who can fly there are those with Yoruichi's relics, and possibly Hitsugaya with his Bankai._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 37: Cause for Alarm**

The tale finally over, Rukia and Ichigo were walking out of the medical division; back to the thirteenth and some much needed rest. Despite Rukia's promotion to interim captain of the tenth it hardly made sense for her to lodge there, the officers of that division would know where to find her anyway. She'd have to get them organised first thing tomorrow, it was far too late to attempt anything now.

'So,' said Ichigo.

'So,' Rukia repeated. They hadn't said anything to each other since the telling, and now neither knew how best to break the silence. She adjusted her sheathed sword, it had been hitting her leg, and said, 'Funny to think of Renji as a bad guy.'

'Hardly,' said Ichigo darkly, 'He nearly killed me when he was supporting your execution, remember? Funnier to think of Toshiro as an evil mastermind. Doesn't seem like the type.'

'He's had different experiences in this life to his previous, and made different decisions. He's not the same person. Neither of them are.'

'Good thing too. Hey, who do you think was right in that whole thing? I mean, as much as I want to support Shunsui, Daiken seemed to have had a good point.'

'It doesn't matter who was more right,' said Rukia sadly, 'All that matters is that many people died. It was a tragedy that might have been avoided, but wasn't. And now, because a significant portion of Quincys escaped, we have to fight them again. And this time we're also facing annihilation.'

'Yeah,' said Ichigo, lapsing into silence.

_Baaa-dooom_, an explosion sounded in the distance just as the floor started to vibrate. It was over in seconds.

'That came from within the walls,' said Rukia, glancing around in surprise.

The next second it was pandemonium. Officers and Shinigami filled the corridors, running, shouting, screaming and bumping them. They looked on in confusion.

'What do we…' said Ichigo.

'Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan,' Kyoraku called, pushing his way through a nearby doorway

'What has happened, Kyoraku-taicho,' Rukia shouted, then remember that he was now the captain-commander.

Nanao was following in his wake as he pushed through the crowd, using his height and rank to his advantage. 'The Rache are inside the walls, somehow,' she explained, 'There's no telling how many they are, or how powerful. We need to get out there and start taking them down immediately, or they could cause serious damage.'

'We'll work in teams,' said Kyoraku, 'Go to wherever the fighting is hottest. Nanao-chan, you're with me. Rukia-chan, you're with Ichigo. If either captain finds himself in a situation he can't deal with, we send our lieutenant to find the other. Got it?'

He seemed to have forgotten in the heat of the moment about her temporary promotion, but it wasn't worth pointing out now, especially in light of her earlier mistake. Shockingly to realise, the four of them represented most of Gotei thirteen's current fighting strength.

'Yeah, what about my dad?' said Ichigo.

'I hope he stays out of this, but we don't have time to worry about him,' said Kyoraku grimly.

He glanced around at the thick crowds pushed up against them, gritted his teeth and pointed his hand up in the air. A blast of fire shot from it through the several layers of ceiling, dropping bits of charred debris onto everybody's heads. A woman nearby cried out as a tile struck her, someone else screamed that the Rache were already here, most though had stopped to stare at Kyoraku. Rukia was too, that was Hado no. 31; shot of red flare. He had performed it without incantation or even naming, something she'd never seen for a level thirty spell. Few enough captains could do it properly with a single digit Kido.

'Let's go,' he cried, and gave a great leap to fly through the hole and land on the ceiling. Nanao tsked, and followed behind.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, the crowds around them, then back at the hole. 'I guess it is a lot faster than pushing our way through,' said Rukia.

'Unohana-san is not going to be happy,' said Ichigo.

x

At that moment Unohana Retsu was ordering her divisional members. She sneezed, '_Tshew_, whew, alright get them down below, quickly now!'

With the enemy inside the walls they were moving their many patients to the lower levels, where they would be safe from all but the most determined attacks. Medics rushed past her, pushing beds with wounded Shinigami, while she noted the names on her clipboard.

Then she realised as she looked through them that there was a very prominent one missing, and had a sudden sense of foreboding. She handed the clipboard to her blond third seat, now acting lieutenant Iemura, and rushed through the corridors; while the others tried as best they could to make way for her.

Sure enough, when she reached the room, Shiba Kukaku was gone.

x

_Baaa-dooom. _Serena gave a start, some idiot had started the attack early. Judging by the position of the blast they hadn't even damaged Seireitei's important infrastructure. The Shinigami would know that they were here, they had to abort the mission immediately.

Then there was a loud progressive thumping, she turned to see the walls of Seireitei reactivate. Her eyes widened, far from their attack being a raid they'd now trapped themselves in the Shinigami's nest, to be killed at leisure.

'Shit,' she said under her breath, trying not to let the tremors running up her body show. 'We're all in deep bloody shit.'

The men with her had reached a similar conclusion, and were looking to her for leadership. They knew that as things stood they were dead meat. Her first impulse was to go and find the fool that had given them away, but that wouldn't help anything. No, the raid be damned, if they were to get out of here alive they had to drop the walls again. To do that they had to get to the twelth division and contact their traitors, and get them to do it again. It was their only hope.

But to contact them without interference, they had to create a large diversion.

x

Byakuya knew that in his condition, he shouldn't be out and about. But while the poison in his system had damaged his body, and his spiritual energy hadn't recovered in any case, his mind was untouched. And he had noticed something he doubted anyone else had yet.

There was only one way to enter Seireitei, through the walls. They had been dropped to defend the city, meaning that they shouldn't have possibly been able to get in. The only way to do so was to have them deactivated at the twelth division, and then have hell butterflies to lead them across the barrier. They must have access to them, considering their earlier attack on his sister and the Kurosaki boy.

All of that added up to one conclusion, the Rache had agents in the Shinigami ranks.

It also explained why their attack had been so well coordinated, and how they'd managed to poison so many captains prior to the engagement. Byakuya had little idea where to find the majority of the spies, each divisions twentieth seat officer; the one who was in charge of the hell butterflies; was a prime suspect. But there were certainly traitors at the twelth division control room at this very moment.

He was not well enough to use flash steps, so he ran through the streets.

x

Ikkaku grinned widely, 'Lucky,' he cried as he jumped to the summit of a flat-topped tower, 'So lucky, we don't have to wait for tomorrow, they're coming to us!'

Yumichika landed on another just behind. 'Careful, Ikkaku,' he warned, 'Some of these guys are even more dangerous than the Arrancar, and if they kill you it's worse than just dying.'

'I'll be careful,' said Ikkaku, grinning widely, 'I'll carefully extract as much fun as I can before I kill them.' He flash-stepped away.

Yumichika shook his head, but was smiling as he straightened his feathers. 'Really, that Ikkaku,' he said, and flash-stepped after him.

x

Flashes of blue lit up the night sky, the distant rumble shaking the earth. What silence there was in between was menacing, the holding of breath before more death and destruction was unleashed. Kyoraku closed his eyes, sensing where the attacks were coming from.

After a few minutes he had them pinpointed. They seemed to be coming in from all directions, except the south. Why that should be, he didn't know, but Ichigo and Rukia were going to the north-east, which meant he'd best go with Nanao to the North-west. Despite the power of the attacks there didn't seem to be too many culprits, perhaps a score, and none captain or lieutenant level. If that was the case they shouldn't have too much of a problem dealing with them.

But why had they come in the first place? What had they hoped to achieve?

'No point in over thinking it, we just have to take it as it comes,' said Nanao.

Kyoraku gave a start, he hadn't said anything, had he? 'Did you read my mind, Nanao-chan?'

'Of course not, you're stalling. You always do that when you're unsure of what to do.'

He blinked, 'Do I really?'

'Yes, you do. Now lets get going before any more of our people are killed.'

'What would I do without you, lovely lovely Nanao-chan.'

'Not much. Now MOVE!'

x

Serena sprinted through the narrow corridors with two of her men close behind, avoiding the many Shinigami patrols. It would be quicker, and more direct, to go from rooftop to rooftop, but then she risked being spotted. As it was, as long as they didn't use their power, the Shinigami wouldn't be able to differentiate them from their own troops. Not without close inspection.

South she aimed, south for the research and technological development centre. A wing of the twelfth division. With the rest of her men causing damage elsewhere, the Shinigami's eyes would be blinded to what was happening there.

Or so she thought.

She stopped suddenly just short of the doorway, a lone Shinigami with dark hair blocked their entry. He held a naked blade in one hand, a laden bag in the other. 'You came the wrong way, Ryoka,' he said.

'Out of the way,' she hissed, 'and I'll let you live.' She didn't want to, killing him though would reveal her presence. 'Do you know who I am?'

'Serena Rommel of the Prime Circle,' he said coldly. 'I presume these are who you were looking for.'

He threw the back to her feet, it opened as it hit the ground, a few heads rolling out; grotesque slack expressions on their faces. One touched her foot, she kicked it away angrily. He must have done something to ensure they hadn't faded away immediately, normally souls slain by a zanpakutou did that. Then again, they were at the research centre.

'You bastard,' said one of her men, drawing his blade. 'Defend yourself,' he cried, rushing forward. The other followed behind, roaring his anger.

'Very well,' said the man.

Wait, she recognised that voice. And his face, though it looked different with his black hair tied back and no white _kenseikan_ in it. He wasn't wearing his _haori_. 'STOP, IT'S-' _Slash, slick. _'-Kuchiki Byakuya.'

The two men dropped to their knees, and fell facedown on the ground.

'You overestimated me earlier, and underestimated me now,' he said. 'Now you are trapped.'

'Damn you,' she said, her voice shaking with fury. He was right. Even if she beat him, and she would, how could she get out of this place with her insurgents; the only ones who knew how to handle the delicate controls; dead?

x

Ichigo used the flat of Zangetsu to block blue energy-bolts, as well as the throwing knives his Rache opponent was sending at him; simultaneously. It wasn't too difficult to block, but it made manoeuvring tricky.

'Hurry up, Ichigo,' Rukia called, 'I'm nearly done.'

Wait, there had been four of them in total, and he was still on his first one. Since when had Rukia been so strong that she could outpace him? '_Getsuga Tenshou_,' he cried, sending a black moon fang at his luckless opponent. The Rache tried to evade, not quickly enough. His body was ripped open and he was flung to the ground, where he lay screaming.

Ichigo ran up to him, gore rising in his throat. Pieces of the man's lower body were strewn around, with bits of the churned up pavement. One look at him and Ichigo knew that he didn't have long to live.

He'd never killed someone before. Not in a conscious and sane state of mind.

But what could he do? This man was an enemy, letting him live would be a mistake. Perhaps they needed a hostage for information, yes, they could patch him up and send him to the interrogators. But it would have to be done quickly, he was bleeding a lot.

Rukia flash-stepped to his side. 'Finish it, Ichigo,' she said.

'We could use him,' he said.

She shook her head, 'I've already got one, undamaged,' she said, pointing to the only Rache she'd been fighting who was still alive. The young woman was bound and gagged with Kido. 'We don't need him, and we don't have the resources to heal him now. Do the merciful thing,' she said.

Ichigo blinked, 'I…I can't.'

She placed her hands over his, and stared into his eyes. 'You can, Ichigo, you can. You already have. Even if I finished him now, it was you who killed him. You know it too.'

From the dark recesses of his memory, he heard Zangetsu say, _'…to be able to able to kill without regrets.'_

'_I have killed,' _he had argued back.

'_More me than you,' _said his hollow.

'It's only kindness,' said Rukia softly, 'Ease his passing.'

'_You have to be prepared to kill,' _said Zangetsu.

'You can do it,' she said.

'_Your kindness holds you back,_' said Zangetsu.

'_Ichigo, you are a wuss,' _said his hollow.

'I believe in you.'

'_Extinguish it!_'

'Finish it, NOW!'

Ichigo howled with fury and fear as he swung his executioner's blade down. Then there was silence. He fell to his knees, staring blankly into space. He had done it, he'd really done it. He was a killer. He should be feeling disgusted, or elated, or something. Instead there was just a gaping blankness.

Rukia stepped in front of him, and pulled his face into her chest. 'Ichigo, I'm proud of you,' she said, stroking his hair softly.

The numbness faded with the sensation of her close presence. He was a killer, yes, but the world hadn't come to an end. Should it have? Perhaps. Nothing had changed, except for him. And yet he was still the same person, if a little sadder.

'_That is the path you have chosen,' _said Zangetsu.

'Everyone suffers, though in different ways,' Rukia said as she continued to stroke his hair. 'Let it out.'

Then Kyoraku and Nanao flash stepped beside them. Ichigo quickly got up, wiping away tears that he didn't know had formed.

'Ah, I see you have a hostage. I took one too,' said Kyoraku happily. 'Ah well, two is better than one, neh?'

'Are you guys alright?' said Nanao, sensing their mood.

'Yeah,' said Ichigo, looking away.

Kyoraku glanced at the dead Rache, at Ichigo, then continued in a more sombre tone. 'We dealt with three ourselves, and Ikkaku and the eleventh are dealing with the rest. There seems to be a powerful force, probably one of the _Prima Kreis_, just outside the research institution attacking Bya-kun; but-'

'Byakuya,'; 'Nii-sama,' Ichigo and Rukia cried together, and flash-stepped away.

'-but he… couldn't they have waited for me to finish my sentence!' Kyoraku lamented.

'You'd better go after them,' said Nanao, 'I'll deal with things here.'

He cast her a grateful glance before disappearing.

x

Serena slammed the shinigami captain against the wall, knocking the sword out of his twisted back hand. 'That's the second time you've made a fool out of me,' she snarled, 'This time I'm going to kill you.'

Damn the man, he'd cut her, he'd actually cut her! Admittedly it was a thin slice on her cheek, but she was Serena Rommel; member of the _Prima Kreis._ He was a lowly shinigami, weakened by Quincy poison.

'Do your worst,' Byakuya said, as nonchalant as one can possibly be with one's mouth pressed against a wall.

'Oh, I will,' she promised, 'You'll be dead for eternity, Kuchiki Byakuya, and your powers used to feed a new generation of Rache.'

A bolt of lightning shot through the air, Serena jumped away just in time, and it passed between her and Byakuya.

'I'm your opponent,' said a new voice.

Serena turned. 'Shiba Kukaku,' she said.

Kukaku wasn't dressed in her normal shinigami robes, but rather in a white one given to medical patients. She must not be fully recovered from her injury, Serena realised.

'Byakuya, this is my fight, get out of here,' Kukaku said, ignoring her.

The noble captain nodded, and started sprinting away dangling a sprained arm. Serena quickly raised her bolt-shooting blowpipe, and fired at his back. He wasn't escaping, not this time.

Kukaku flash-stepped in the way, blocking it with her released zanpakutou. 'I thought I told you, I'm your opponent.'

Serena's aqua blue eyes flashed with annoyance. 'I'll get him later,' she promised, more to herself than Kukaku. 'Fine, shall we carry on where we left off.'

'Suits me,' said Kukaku.

'Drown them all, _Durstiger_.'

'_Bankai, Kumohime Inazumaitokuri_.'

x

_A/N: Kukaku's Bankai means Spider Princess, Lightning Spinner. We'll get to it's abilities next time, it's one of three Bankai's I'll be revealing before the end. The other two you should be able to guess, since I've done a build-up for both._

_Ichigo's memories of what Zangetsu and his inner hollow said come straight from 'The way of the warrior' chapter. This marks the first time, in my story, that he has truly killed anything but a masked hollow in a sane state of mind._

_Well, that's all I got to say. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next time._


	48. No Defense

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy, well, maybe a bit is an understatement. Regardless, here's my next chapter. I can't promise how soon the next will come, because the next little while could be even more so. But please enjoy. And thanks go to Infinite Dragon, who did a magnificent job on the editing._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 38: No Defense**

Kukaku stood in the street outside the research and development centre, shining with her Bankai's power. She was dressed in the white kimono of a patient, pushed open just below her neck by her voluptuous bosom. Her skin tingled, and the tiny hairs on her arm stood strait up. Her spiky hair was lifted higher than usual, despite its growing dampness, and it waved in the breeze. Her feet were bare, and in her hands was her engraved staff; electricity running down it in loops at intervals. Static would flare when they reached the end. On the middle of her spine was a small ball of light, and from it eight lightning bolts extended; each around two meters long; like legs of an invertebrate. The air between and around them hummed.

Serena, facing her, was in a Shinigami's _Shihakushou_, the sexless outfit muting most of her feminine traits except her beautiful face. That face was now contorted with fury; her sea-blue eyes were narrowed, and she maintained a low stance. She held her harpoon launcher with both hands, twisting it idly so that the four compass-pointed axe blades spun. Water was starting to seep through gaps in the paving, even though the rain had only just started falling.

'You're in the wrong uniform,' said Kukaku.

'So are you,' Serena shot back.

'True, we're almost in each other's colours. Ironic huh? But seriously, do you really think you can beat the strongest electric-type zanpakutou in Soul Society?'

Lightning crashed and thunder boomed. The rain thickened to a steady drip.

'Lets just see if you Shinigami captains are all you're made out to be, Shiba-taicho,' Serena said, spitting out the last word.

They moved at the same moment, both sprinting with their weapons held along their arms behind their backs. At the last moment they dived forward, clashing in a shower of sparks. Liquid sprayed and static crackled. Again they clashed, and again. Kukaku's weapon was lighter, so she could move it more freely. But because Serena's was heavier she took longer to recover from blocking her blocks. She pulled back a meter, channeling her power.

'Seiryoku Inazuma,' she cried.

'Huellewasser,' cried Serena.

The electric shock wave and the water blast struck each other, but neither offered any resistance to the other. They passed through undiminished to hit their targets.

'What the-' Kukaku said as she was lifted off her feet and thrown into a nearby wall, hard enough to crack it. Despite her painful and slightly stunned condition she quickly pulled herself up, and noticed Serena doing the same further away.

'So,' said the other woman, 'Your powers will not block mine, nor mine yours.'

Kukaku nodded, 'So it seems.'

'Then this is a battle of unstoppable attacks. The one who kills fastest, gets to live.'

Again, they started sprinting at each other at the same time.

x

A storm had brewed over the skies of Seireitei, the rain came down steadily and growing ever thicker. Bolts of bright lightning flashed down at intervals, smashing walls and towers and anyone unfortunate enough to be close by. Shinigami were running through the streets like headless chickens, not knowing where they were going, nor in many cases where they were. Seireitei wasn't easy to navigate in daylight, and it was doubly difficult at night.

Rukia was close on her captain's heels as he sped through the streets, 'Get back to your barracks, or find some shelter,' Ichigo cried as he passed a group, deliberately slowing down so they could see them.

'But what about the _Ryoka_, Kurosaki-taicho?' the officer in charge shouted back.

'There's only one left, and we're going to deal with her. Follow your orders, dammit!'

As though to stress the point, lightning smashed into a tower nearby, showering them with fine rubble and making the top half fall towards them. The Shinigami ran out the way, while Rukia and Ichigo increased their pace. They were well past it when it smashed into the ground, crushing a good section of the mortar and brick maze.

'They all made it out,' Rukia said, feeling at the spiritual signatures.

Ichigo grunted in acknowledgement.

The Ichigo she'd known before would have stayed behind until the last moment to make sure that everyone was safe. What had changed? Actually, that was a stupid question, she knew very well what had. With things happening so quickly he hadn't had time to come to terms with what he'd done. With what she'd made him do.

She tried again, 'I can feel Kukaku's power up ahead, I think she's gone _Bankai_!'

As before, he only made a noise.

She remembered the first time she'd killed someone. It had happened in the worst possible way. She'd been forced to end the life of a trusted friend and mentor, Shiba Kaien. A man she knew now as her and Ichigo's son in a previous life, her own blood. It had taken her years to recover, only facing the remainder of his soul in Hueco Mundo had allowed her to put it to rest.

Ichigo didn't have years to get past his pain. A few hours was the most they could spare. Perhaps she had been mistaken to push him into it. No, now wasn't the time to be second-guessing herself. Indecision could get him killed, she'd had to get him through it, no matter the cost. She wouldn't, she couldn't let him die. And she had no illusions, if he hesitated when he fought that Takumo guy again it would be the end of him, and then she would never see him again. In this life or any after.

Eternal death would be better than that fate.

It was in that moment that Rukia realised how deeply she loved him. Sure, she'd had feelings for Ichigo before. In the beginning those could have been summed up as exasperation, anger, amusement and; occasionally; tenderness. Those had remained throughout, but the range had increased substantially as they grew closer. It often felt like they'd known each other for their entire existence, though it had been less than two years. The roots of their lives had become so firmly entangled that they couldn't possibly be extracted without destroying both. She couldn't imagine a life without him now.

A blast of lighting smashing the road and walls in front of them stopped them short, and halted Rukia's thought process. Kukaku's power signature filled the air, but there was another, weaker one. Well, weaker wasn't exactly the best way to describe it. Rache power signatures were Quincy mixed with Shinigami energy. For the most part it was impossible to detect the Quincy part of their energy, meaning that they could sense about half their power, and only after they'd released.

She recognized the smaller signature though. It was the woman Kukaku had fought earlier. Last time the Rache had had a substantial advantage, now that Kukaku had released her ultimate ability who knew who would prevail?

'Where's Byakuya?' said Ichigo.

'I don't know,' said Rukia, looking around. _Has something happened_, she thought, cold touching her heart.

Then Kyoraku flash-stepped beside them. 'Bya-kun is safely away. He suffered a sprained arm and is on his way to the 4th division,' he announced.

'Good,' said Rukia with relief, 'Then we can go help Shiba-san.'

She was about to move when Kyoraku placed a hand on her shoulder. 'We shouldn't interfere,' he said.

'But why?' If they did they would slaughter the enemy.

'Kukaku-chan needs to prove to herself that she is worthy of the title of _taicho_. She has been living in her brother's shadow for a very long time, ever since her own career in Gotei thirteen was cut short. A victory here will prove to her and everyone else, once and for all, that she is.'

'And if she loses, we're a captain down,' said Ichigo bluntly.

'That's not the only reason, those in her division need to know of her strength. And if she wins it alone, it would recover some of the morale we lost after that terrible raid.'

'That's a big _if_.'

'This is her fight, Ichigo. We shouldn't interfere.'

'He's right,' said Rukia, 'This is about her pride.'

'I'm not gonna let her die!' said Ichigo.

'Neither am I,' said Kyoraku, 'If it comes the point where she's about to lose, I'll step in and save her. Even if it sacrifices her pride for the sake of her life, I will do it. In the meantime I want you two to gather up the judicial members and special guests.'

'But why?' said Rukia.

'Seireitei is no longer a safe haven for them. We have to take them to the one place the Rache won't be able to touch them. I know they're not their primary targets, but if they kill them out of spite we'll be in a real pickle. Oh, and pick up your father while you're at it, Ichigo.'

'Understood,' she said, and flash stepped away, Ichigo in grumbling tow.

x

In the mortal world, under the ground in a massive cavern, Urahara Kisuke straightened.

'Ow,' he said, stretching his stiff back. 'Okay, we're all done. The portal is complete.'

'About time,' said Yoruichi, who had been helping him.

'I presume you can take these off now,' said Ishida Ryuuken, indicating to the spirit-draining cords on his wrists; which were linked to power cables running to the portal site.

'Sure thing,' said Urahara, moving to his side.

Although it would have been possible to create a portal to hell with Shinigami energy alone, adding the Quincy power had given a useful counterpoint that stabilized the gateway and cut hours off the time needed to break between realms.

'Don't forget about me,' Nel murmured.

Of course, having hollow energy too shortened it even further.

'Che, I don't know how you put up with it,' said Grimmjow.

'I did because I had to,' said Nel simply. 'Or would you rather have waited another six hours, twiddling your thumbs?'

'When I could have been fighting? Hell no.'

Urahara had to smile at the expression, considering where they were going. Most of the others, even the hollows and hardened Shinigami like Renji, were looking decidedly green at the prospect of entering the plane of the damned. Grimmjow was the only one raring to go. He liked the idea of being stuck in perpetual combat until they fought their way to the only gate that could take them into Soul Society.

Well, maybe not the only one. Urahara was excited by the new research prospects it opened up. Even he'd never gone to hell before. In this expedition he wouldn't be able to take samples or the like, but certainly he could use the experience as reconnaissance to plan his future scientific trips.

Nel and Grimmjow were still arguing when he removed the bindings from her hands. 'Well I don't want my power taken from me,' said the blue-haired Arrancar.

'So I did it for you, you should be on your knees thanking me,' said Nel.

'You know, you two remind me a lot of another pair I know well,' Urahara said idly.

Grimmjow turned to stare coldly at him, 'It had better not be Kurosaki and his lieutenant.'

'Why yes, actually, it is. Do you know they're a proper couple now? I mean, they're keeping it under wraps, but anyone who has eyes can see.'

'We're not like that,' said Nel calmly.

'Goddamn right,' Grimmjow agreed, nodding vigorously.

Yoruichi caught his eye and mouthed the words _"Not yet."_

Urahara grinned widely. 'Nevermind, nevermind. So, on that note, it's time for us to enter the realm of the "Goddamns". Everyone ready?'

Once they had all had given their assent, somewhat hesitant in most cases, he tapped his cane once. The portal opened quite suddenly, a pair of stone gates ripping through the floor and sending pieces of earth in all directions. Urahara was safe, being too close to be in the line of their descent, but the others had to dodge some of the larger chunks. The two skeletal guardians wrenched the door open, and immediately red light and screams flooded out.

'Well, in we go,' he said.

x

Static danced through the heavy rain as Kukaku and Serena clashed. Kukaku tried to release a blast of energy, but Serena had wizened up and attacked before she had a chance to draw sufficient charge. They locked weapons, pitting their strength against each other.

'What happened to that spear-shot of yours?' said Kukaku, referring to the move she'd used to kill Sentaro, 'You forgot how to do it?'

'No,' said Serena, breaking away.

'Ah, I see, it takes a while to recharge, doesn't it? So you don't want to use it until the most advantageous moment.'

If her assessment was correct, that meant that the shot she'd half stopped; the one that had injured her; had been fired at low power. This woman truly was worthy of her _Bankai_! Kukaku started marking points for her second weave, but Serena swooped before she'd had time to ignite them all. They clashed weapons, and the glowing points fizzled out.

'You're even worse off, you need time to prepare your initial attack,' said the Rache woman.

Then she stuck out her foot and tried to trip Kukaku up. She beat a hasty retreat, and in that moment realized that Serena was pointing her harpoon launcher at her. She jumped and twisted just before the other woman fired, from almost point-blank range. To her it was like everything had suddenly sped up, though in the seconds after she could view the attack with stunning clarity. The steel bolt, propelled by a super-powered blast of water, shot just under her. The water though cleanly cut out a section of her thigh and back, on her left shoulder blade. She landed solidly, then her leg wavered and she nearly fell. Blood was pouring from both wounds, which weren't deep but very wide, staining her ripped white kimono and dribbling on the floor.

'I missed,' said Serena.

_Click, click; a new steel harpoon head emerged from her weapon._

'Urgh,' said Kukaku. She stumbled forward and nearly fell to her knees. Her lower leg was now shaking uncontrollably, she couldn't feel her left arm. With an effort she steadied. 'I guess I have no choice,' she said.

'Too true, you have no choice _but to die_,' Serena snarled, and launched herself at Kukaku.

Kukaku touched her staff to one of the lightning-shaped branches extending from her back. Instantly it vanished, the power now pulsating on the weapon, almost a living being in its liquid intensity. 'Second weave, Denkikumo no su,' she cried, jabbing her staff at her enemy.

By sacrificing a portion of her _Bankai _she was able to release an instantaneous attack at greater than full power. Serena's eyes widened as the electric web materialized in front of her eyes and shot at her. She tried to evade, but wasn't quick enough. The sticky ropes wrapped around her as they struck.

'Argh,' she cried, ripping strands off her body. 'Your power cannot hold me.'

She was right, Kukaku realised. Even though the attack was the most powerful of its kind she could summon, and it would easily hold someone stronger than her; Serena was part Quincy. They specialized in constructing and deconstructing spiritual threads. Fortunately, holding wasn't the only thing that the web could do.

She raised her arm. 'Bite, _Inazumaitokuri_,' she said.

Serena exploded. Rubble flew in all directions and smoke covered that area.

Kukaku breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to start walking away when she realized that her enemy's spiritual pressure hadn't faded.

Serena let out a blast of power, blowing the smoke away. 'I didn't want to use this. But it appears I have no choice. Well done, Shinigami.'

The black outer covering of her uniform had burned off, exposing the white inner layer. Sewn onto this was about thirty energy tubes, placed at intervals around her body. They were glowing with power, the combined effect making Serena appear to have a soft blue shield around her. Three had fallen inactive.

'What in heaven is that?' said Kukaku, shocked.

'It's simple,' said Serena, 'I realized after our first battle that I couldn't defend against your abilities, so I took precautions. Because of the nature of electricity, it can be drawn to conductor points. I provided a few.'

Her eyes narrowed, 'But doing so drains their power,' she said.

'Not quite, it shorts them out, though the effect is the same. But that attack cost you an eighth of your _Bankai_, and a tenth of my defense. So, which do you think will last longer?'

'Let's find out,' said Kukaku, touching her staff to two of the lighting branches, which were instantly absorbed. 'Finish weave, _Shibatsu_.'

Her most powerful attack was the only one that required she use more than one branch, it was also the only one that allowed her to use two or more. However, drawing so much power made the attack unstable and nearly impossible to control. If she lost control of it at any time it would be the end of her, the volatile energy would explode immediately. She thrust out her staff, and eight glowing orbs appeared around it, channeling the power in the air into her weapon.

The blast of lightning was sudden, and violent. Even with both hands on it Kukaku could barely keep hold on her staff, it was shuddering so violently. Normally the attack was over in an instant, this one continued for a good few seconds at full power before it started tapering off. For good measure she touched the back of her staff to another branch, reinvigorating it for a further period.

But even still, when the dust cleared, Serena stood; looking thoroughly unimpressed. Her hair was standing up on end, and seemed more green than blue in the static light, making her look like the legendary Medusa with hair of snakes. The front of her clothing was blackened and ripped, strips of cloth hanging over some of the tubes, making it difficult to determine whether they were used or not.

'I thought I told you, that won't work on me,' she said. She raised her harpoon-launcher, and fired.

Kukaku tried to evade, but only succeeded in changing where she was hit. A fist sized hole appeared just under her left ribcage, the lowest bone exposed to air for the first time. Dark blood splattered on the pavement, hearts blood. Kukaku fell to her knees as the feeling in her legs vanished, and would have pitched forward on her face had she not caught her fall with her hands. Blood dripped from her lip where she had bit it. Strangely, there was no pain.

"_This is it," she thought, "I'm going to die."_

'_Chee chee, not all swimming, what happened to winning?" said a new voice, __"C'mon, I wanna win, wanna win!"_

She blinked, _"Inazumaitokuri?"_

"_Chee chee, who else it be? Don't lose, it be a sin, a sin!"_

Kukaku's zanpakutou spirit was hyperactive and childlike in many ways, but she had still helped her on many occasions; and saved her life in more than a few of them. _"How can I win now? My power is cut in half, and I can't pierce my enemy's defense."_

"_Tura tura, shame on you, think like a loser. Harder, you try harder, I lend power."_

"_The Rache woman has a zanpakutou too, as well as her Quincy powers."_

"_In pain, it screams in pain. Not hers, nonono, she steal it. No love there, nonono, it wants destroyed master back. Only serves 'cause it has to."_

'Come on, Shinigami,' Serena called, 'Head up! I want you to die facing me.'

"_I can do this," she told herself._

"'_Course you can," her zanpakutou spirit agreed._

'NOW,' she cried, surging to her feet despite the now escalating pain. She swung her weapon in a three-quarter arc around her, absorbing all the remaining four branches. 'FINISH WEAVE, SHIBATSU!'

The bolt she released was more powerful than anything she'd ever attempted before. The brightness was such that she was blinded, even closing her eyes made little difference. Her staff felt like it would be forcibly ripped from her hands every moment, or failing that, rip her hands out their sockets. Her feet were lifted off the floor, she was thrown to earth, then lifted again. Grimly she hung on as she bucked this way and that, blood from her wound showering in all directions.

It seemed like she was striking the ground and walls at every conceivable angle, cramping pain assailed all her nerves while the wound throbbed in an odd counterpoint. Then she hit her head on the side of a wall, and everything went numb, her ears rang and she saw stars. Yet still she held. She couldn't let go. With this much energy flowing through her the result would be catastrophic, not just for her but Seireitei too.

It was the longest ten seconds of Kukaku's life.

Finally, it was over, and she dropped limply to the ground. The world seemed unusually dark in the aftermath. 'Did I win,' she said blankly, before the blackness swimming in front of her eyes fully covered her sight.

x

Kyoraku surveyed the battlefield, and the massive crater that Kukaku's final attack had left. A wing of the research and development centre had been totally destroyed by it, and other parts were damaged by large chunks of rubble. Urahara wouldn't be happy, he thought, but that was a worry for after they'd won. _If _they won.

In the centre of the crater lay a blackened figure. Kyoraku flash-stepped beside it. What was left of the Rache woman was hardly recognisable as human. She looked, quite literally, like someone who'd been struck by a bolt of lightning; and smelled like an overcooked piece of meat. He smiled at the thought. Just to be sure, he stuck his wakizashi through the body. It came out crusted with charcoal.

Then he moved to Kukaku's side. 'You did it, Kuku-chan,' he proudly told the unconscious woman, 'I knew you had it in you.'

He'd been on the verge of interfering after she'd been shot the second time. A good thing he'd waited, he wouldn't have liked to be caught in _that_. Still, she needed medical attention, and would certainly not be well enough to participate in the next phase of battles.

'Maybe I should have taken this one,' he mused aloud. He could have won it without injury, and now they were another captain down.

It was no use regretting now, what was done was done. They had achieved their morale-boosting victory, that _was _something. He'd just have to find others capable of taking on the Rache top five, now top four. That reminded him of what he'd been contemplating earlier: he couldn't let Isshin get involved. He would certainly want to be, but if the Spirit King was one of the casualties there'd be hell to pay. How to stop him?

Musing on that particular problem, Kyoraku lifted the prone victor in his arms and set off in the direction of the fourth division medical bay. Unohana would have yet another high-profile patient.

x

_A/N: Kukaku's abilities:  
__Her zanpakutou: Inazumaitokuri - Lightning Spinner: a 1.5m metal staff covered in runes. When it strikes an enemy's body, it will electrocute them. With all but the strongest opponents this is fatal, it will sometimes cause the body to explode from sheer excess._

_Shikai abilities:  
__First weave: Aasukanden - Earth Shock: Blasts away the ground around Kukaku, except for where she's standing.  
__Second weave: Denkikumo no su - Electric Spider's web: Creates a web of sticky electric that can be held or thrown to ensnare the opponent. On command, it will explode.  
__Third weave: Seiryoko Inazuma - Static Blast Lightning: Creates a powerful short range electric blast. Can be used on multiple opponents.  
__Finish weave: Shibatsu - Death Strike: Requires the longest charge up. Creates a powerful, instantaneous blast. Power determined by how much charge is used. When used with her Bankai's special ability it requires more than one branch, and can use as many as she activates. This comes with increased difficulty to control._

_Bankai: Kumohime Inazumaitokuri - Spider Princess, Lightning Spinner. Kukaku grows eight lightning bolts out of her back, at Spider leg points. These quickly charge up the air, and greatly increase the amount of charge that Kukaku can use.  
__Special ability, Sacrificial attack: Her branches can be sacrificed for an instantaneous Shikai attack at magnified power, but doing so costs her one each time, and thus decreases her charge up rate. They cannot be regenerated during battle._


	49. Choices of Consequence

_A/N: This part marks the last of the day that began with chapter 30, The Day of Reckoning. Long day huh? Especially if you consider that the whole second turnback arc was told during that time too._

_Infinite Dragon has worked his magic on this chapter as well._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 39: Choices of Consequence**

Ichigo had just finished gathering the Judicial members and special guests. They were all outside the Soukyoku tower where they'd been sheltering. Then there was a bright flash and a resounding boom, shaking the earth suddenly. Those outside had to steady themselves to keep from falling, while there was a crash of a thousand windows breaking. The storm cleared in a matter of minutes, and when it did he saw a mushroom cloud of dust; flickering with flashes of lightning; rising from the southern sector of Seireitei. Ichigo couldn't help but compare it to the one created during Kukaku's captain test, yet it was so much larger than that time.

'What the hell-' he began.

'The battle's over,' said Isshin, who had been standing guard since the fighting began. Ichigo suspected he'd done so mostly because he was worried about his daughters. Kyoraku would be pleased that he hadn't got involved.

'But who won?'

'Ichigo, you've been learning this stuff,' said Rukia crossly, 'Why don't you tell us?'

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance, but he did as she suggested. Closing his eyes, he felt for spiritual threads. At first he couldn't feel anything from Kukaku, then he remembered what Kyoraku had said about staying to observe and if necessary; help. So he felt for his _reiatsu_. Kyoraku was moving towards the fourth division, carrying a smaller signature that was nearly unidentifiable in his overwhelming presence. Ichigo didn't know Kukaku's signature well enough to be certain it was her, but couldn't feel anything from her opponent. He let out a relieved breath.

'Kukaku won, but she was badly wounded and Shunsui is taking her for medical attention,' he said.

Rukia nodded, and smiled proudly, 'Well done.'

'He should have let me take over, or done something himself,' Ichigo said angrily, 'Now she's hurt, and it's all his fault.'

'Son, I'm not going to argue with you,' said Isshin, 'But he's the captain-commander now, it was his call. It might still turn out for the best.'

Then Nanao flash-stepped to them. 'Kyoraku-taicho said, sorry, Kyoraku-soitaicho said we should take everyone and meet him by the White Road gate. He's going to organize us a way to open the gate after he's dropped Shiba-taicho off.' The White Road gate was the west gate out of Seireitei, guarded by Jidanbou Ikkanzaka.

'Taking them _outside_ Seireitei, has he lost his mind!' cried Ichigo, gesturing wildly, 'The Rache are out there, they're probably waiting for us right now.'

'Quietly, Ichigo,' Rukia muttered under her breath.

'Why?' he said, shooting a glare at her.

'You're scaring them.'

It was true, those within earshot where looking at him with terrified expression. Unfortunately this also included his sisters, Karin looked horrified while Yuzu had started to cry. Nanao was busy trying to allay their fears. Isshin had joined her, shooting a disapproving frown at his son.

'We've got to trust that Kyoraku-soitaicho knows what he's doing,' said Rukia.

'Oh yeah, well look how well his plan worked out for Kukaku,' he said, making an effort to keep his voice down.

'Well, what would you suggest we do then, charge the Rache's base of operations, when, may I remind you, we have _no_ idea where it is; and just hope we win?

He clenched his teeth. 'That's too far, Rukia.'

The worst part was that she was right, he didn't have any idea what to do in the situation; and that was just about the only plan of attack he could think of off the top of his head. It had worked for him in times past, yet somehow he had the feeling it wouldn't this time.

'Ok, I'll stop. You have to realize though, we have to be unified right now, and that means taking Kyoraku's orders.'

'I get it,' he said, 'But I don't have to like it.'

She nodded, 'If it makes you feel any better, I don't agree with what he's doing either.'

Actually it did, knowing she felt the same way. He turned to the Judicial members and special guests, whom Nanao and his father had just managed to placate enough to be controllable. Isshin was carrying his daughters, one on each arm.

'Let's get going,' he said, and grabbed the nearest two people. Walking them to the wall would take a whole day, and then they didn't have any time to waste. They would have to carry them all, like they'd done in the heat of the battle.

x

'Please, Kuchiki-taicho, you need to stay the night for observation,' said Hanatarou, fiddling with his clipboard.

'I have decided I will leave now, that's all there is to it,' said Byakuya, adjusting the sling on his arm. It had been healed, but was still tender and probably would be for another few hours.

'Can't this wait for tomorrow?' said the medic timidly.

Byakuya's eyes were hard as stone as he said, 'No. There are traitors in Seireitei. I executed some of them, but there are others, scattered in all the other divisions.'

'But can't someone else find them?' Hanatarou made one last effort.

'The captains that are still well have to concern themselves with the safety of the city, as do the lieutenants. They also have to lead their divisions through this time, and get enough rest to be able to function tomorrow. No, there is no one else.'

While he'd been talking, Unohana had entered the ward. Although she looked the same as always at first glance, the liberal amounts of makeup she currently wore couldn't quite disguise the deep purple bags under her eyes, nor the paleness of her skin. She was doing as much work as she'd ever had to before, all while suffering the after-effects of Quincy poison. Truly, Byakuya thought to himself, she was their greatest hero. The woman warrior who fought quietly for life on the sidelines.

'If Kuchiki-taicho wants to leave, we can't stop him,' she said with a soft smile, 'But please come back and let me check on you when you're done.'

'Very well. In return, can you tell me where I might find your twentieth seat.'

'Of course, but why him?'

Byakuya's voice was as cold as the grave. 'Because the twentieth seat in every division is the one in charge of the Hell butterflies.'

x

True to his word, Kyoraku arrived just as they were bringing the last people to the White Road gate. He had so much blood on his clothes that his front was almost drenched. Rukia clenched her teeth silently, and tried to take Ichigo's hand, but he pushed past her and grabbed Kyoraku by the collar, slamming him into the nearby wall. No mean feat, considering that he was both shorter and slighter.

'This is your fault,' he snarled, 'If we had done it my way-'

'Kukaku-chan would still be well in body,' said Kyoraku, making no move to defend himself. He made no mention of how her spirit would have been affected, yet all who heard knew.

'How is she,' said Rukia, putting a hand on Ichigo's arm and trying to make him let go. But Ichigo wouldn't budge, his limb as hard as steel.

'Not good, she's lost a lot of blood and the medics are struggling to stop the bleeding,' said Kyoraku sadly, 'It'll be a while before she's well again, but Unohana-san believes she'll make a full recovery.'

'No thanks to you,' said Ichigo.

'No thanks to me,' Kyoraku agreed.

'So what's this next hare-brained idea, getting these people out of Seireitei? The hell are you thinking?'

'We'll take them to a safe house. As I told you, the enemy can infiltrate our walls, so we have to have them somewhere the Rache can't touch them.'

'Do you mean _there_?' said Isshin.

'Yes.'

'You do realize what could happen, don't you?'

'If that happens, we'll have lost, so it won't matter anyway.'

'What am I missing?' said Ichigo, finally letting Kyoraku go.

Rukia was equally confused, but kept it to herself. She glanced across at Nanao, who had been silent the entire time. 'Do you know anything about this?' she asked.

Nanao looked at her, 'I wasn't told, but I have a pretty good idea. You should too, you've been there recently.'

Rukia frowned at that, but didn't follow up with the obvious question. She'd find out when she got there. She glanced across to Ichigo, who was now with his twin sisters. Yuzu was hugging and crying into his side, and even the normally stoic Karen had balled her hands into fists. They were frightened. Rukia couldn't blame them, she was too.

She noticed Kyoraku was talking into a headpiece, a contraption similar to the material world's cell phone. Then he nodded once and turned it off. A second later there was a massive grating sound, and the ground seemed to vibrate. Rukia put her hand on her sword hilt and spun around. Then she saw what it was, the west gate was moving, eight massive fingers had appeared under it. Slowly it went up, and up.

'Alright, everybody through,' Kyoraku ordered when it reached his chest height, 'Move it, run, or the gate might drop on you.'

It was still being raised as they ducked underneath it, Shinigami in front; except Nanao who stayed back to make sure everyone went. Rukia didn't need to duck, and was waiting for a half witted comment from Ichigo to punish him for, but his attention was elsewhere.

'Oi, hello Jidanbou-san,' he called to the massive gate-guardian.

'Ichigo,' said Jidanbou between breaths, 'I heard - Orihime-chan - they took her.'

'They did. And Ishida.'

'Get them - back.'

'I will,' said Ichigo, and turned to Rukia, 'That's Jidanbou, I met him the first time I came to Soul Society.'

'Ichigo, I've been a Shinigami for fifty years longer than you. Do you really think I wouldn't know who the Gate Guardians are?'

There was a group of second division ninjas waiting for them. The lead one pulled down the black cloth covering his mouth, and Rukia blinked. It was Ganju, she'd never seen him in special ops uniform before. 'Captain-commander Kyoraku, we've finished the scouting,' he said, saluting smartly.

'Anything to report?' said Kyoraku.

'Nothing besides a few watchers. We took care of those weaklings,' he hawked and spat.

Nanao cleared her throat loudly. Ganju looked at her in confusion, and she glanced at the damp patch. One was not supposed to spit in front of a senior officer, but Ganju had only been a Shinigami for a month and old habits died hard. He flushed as he realized his mistake, and stammered an apology.

For his part, Kyoraku took no notice and continued as though nothing had happened. 'Then the way is clear?'

'Yeah. Did nee-chan win?'

Ganju was Kukaku's younger brother. 'She won, she's just at the medical bay getting patched up-'

Rukia mouth dropped. The way he made it sound was like she'd had some minor scratches. Instantly though she saw Kyoraku's reasoning, he couldn't let Ganju get emotionally compromised at this vital point. He had to lead the second division still, and wouldn't be able to do anything for his sister anyway. She had a feeling that Ichigo wouldn't realize this, and as she glanced at him she saw him open his mouth angrily. Quickly she stamped on his foot, he yelped and looked at her, and she shook her head.

'-you can go and see her when we get back,' Kyoraku finished.

'Understood. Alright team, we're taking over the security of Seireitei until the captain-commander returns, let's move in,' Ganju said, and the ninjas raced under the slightly raised gate, just as Nanao led the last of the Judicial members and special guests out.

'You can let it down now, Jidanbou-san,' said Kyoraku.

Almost immediately the gate fell with a resounding _thud_. Jidanbou then leaned against the wall and started stretching his back, taking deep measured breaths.

'Let's move out,' said Kyoraku, 'This first time, I'll go slowly to show you the way. Whatever you do, don't stray off the beaten track.'

So once again the five of them started ferrying people to the new location. It would be, by far, the farthest they had taken them.

x

Kyoraku stood outside the gates of the old Shiba manor, the midnight wind blowing through his sweaty hair. Finally it was done, they'd brought everyone without incident. Some of the Judicial members and special guests had started the arduous task of cleaning the long vacant dwelling. They were grousing and complaining, but it had to be done if they wanted to inhabit the place and not die of asphyxiation. Ichigo's sister Yuzu and a few others were preparing refreshments for when they'd finished. The rest had formed a line, passing in supplies that the second division had left outside the manor for them. Fortunately, since Ganju was a Shiba, they'd been able take them inside the walls and hadn't had to leave them where thieves could have taken their pick.

The Shiba manor had been a legendary monument in centuries past, but was now largely forgotten since no one had lived there for four hundred years. It was surrounded with a wall of _Sekkiseki_, the same material used to make the walls of Seireitei, and was said to be the inspiration for the latter. The gate was the only entrance point, and the Shiba family, using their zanpakutou, could open it. That was why they'd brought them all here, the Rache couldn't enter it. Not unless they stole one of the Shiba's blades, or Ichigo or Rukia's. Possibly not even then, the theory had never been tested, and hopefully never would.

Ichigo had opened it for them when they'd arrived, he'd finally stopped grousing but wasn't saying else either. Kyoraku felt bad about the strain their friendship was currently going through, but at the moment he had more important concerns. The fate of heaven was riding on his shoulders, he could not be found wanting.

One of those concerns was Isshin. He couldn't allow him to be involved in any of the further fighting. He'd come up with a simple plan. Simple ones, he'd found, normally worked the best. He started by ordering Nanao and the thirteenth division pair to check for stragglers, while he took Isshin aside.

'You haven't been inside before, have you?' he said, knowing full well the answer.

Isshin shook his head.

'Come with me then, there's something you should see.'

He led the soon-to-be Spirit King to the fountain in the middle of the old koi pond, the one that depicted a past life Ichigo and Rukia in joyous movement. Naturally Isshin would be curious about it. Kyoraku talked about it a little, subtly inducing the other man to speak, then released two Kido spells simultaneously.

The first made him invisible, and masked his _reiatsu_; the second left an image of himself behind so that he would not be missed. Kyoraku had tweaked it a little, so it would mimic his power signature and give short responses at intervals and silences; the type one would give to show they were listening. But any attempt to engage the doppelganger in conversation would expose it for the fraud it was.

There was one flaw in his plan, releasing any spell caused ones _reiatsu_ to flare. Kyoraku was highly skilled at such manoeuvres, but even he couldn't entirely avoid the telltale sign at such short range. So what he'd done, while ferrying people, was caused his _reiatsu _to fluctuate; as though he were very tired or drunk. Of course he was neither, but it meant that a small release while he was resting would be taken for normal.

It worked, he got Isshin into a long monologue about his son just as he was leaving. Kyoraku was halfway to the gate before he felt Isshin's _reiatsu _spike. He was onto him, the ruse had been discovered. Kyoraku immediately let go of his invisibility and set off at full speed, he'd had to go at jogging speed before to maintain the spell. Being faster, and with such a head start, he made it back before the other man.

'Sorry about this,' he called, and pulled the gate shut. It locked automatically as it closed.

A second later he heard an angry slam against the other side. He breathed a relieved sigh and turned around, to where Ichigo, Rukia and his Nanao-chan were staring at him with wide eyes. The expression on all of their faces was the same: You've got some serious explaining to do.

x

Ichigo was so tired when he finally stumbled into his bedroom that he had barely enough energy to remove his clothes. He had no idea what time it was, but they must be in the wee hours of the morning by now. Kyoraku had been right about moving the Judicial members, he had decided, and was probably right about trapping Isshin with them as well. They had all of Soul Society to consider now. Though his old man would probably not see it that way.

He pulled on his boxers, fell on his pillow and pulled his sheet over. He was asleep instantly-

_-To find himself in his inner world. The ground was the same as always, skyscrapers on their sides, the sky though was different. Grey clouds were releasing ridiculous amounts of rain for their size, but these were perfectly matched with spaces of clear blue, through which the sun shone strongly. The contrast couldn't have been stranger._

'_Ichigo,' said a deep voice._

_Ichigo turned sharply, covering his eyes as the sunlight hit them. 'Zangetsu, and… you.'_

_Zangetsu was balancing on a thin pole, as seemed to be his preference. Ichigo's inner hollow was sitting against it._

'_Yo, partner,' said the hollow._

_Ichigo could feel his frustration threaten to bubble over, the last time they'd called him into his inner world had been for him to learn to kill. Which, today, he'd finally done. 'I suppose you're very proud of yourselves,' he said, his eyes hard._

'_No, we're proud of you, Ichigo,' said Zangetsu._

'_For what, for taking someone else's life?'_

'_You know, Ichigo, that woman of yours speaks good sense,' said the hollow, 'You should try listening to her sometimes.'_

'_Alright, fine,' said Ichigo, 'I know that it was something that I had to do, sooner or later. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

'_Wuss,' his hollow muttered._

'_What was that!'_

'_Ichigo, you should never learn to like killing,' said Zangetsu, 'It is a terrible thing, taking the life of another person. But sometimes it is necessary.'_

'_Very well, I can accept that,' said Ichigo, 'And that it's necessary for Takumo to die.' After what he'd done to Chad, nothing less would appease his need for vengeance._

'_Yes, he does,' Zangetsu agreed, 'But because he is a threat to the safety of Seireitei, not because of your personal vendetta.'_

'_Who cares,' said the hollow, 'The result is the same.'_

'_The motivation behind your action is as important as its results,' said Zangetsu._

_There was something about those words. Ichigo had a feeling he'd never forget them, no matter how much time passed. 'I guess,' he said._

'_We will teach you a new technique. It will help you in your coming battle. See that you use it well.'_

_They practiced for what felt like hours; Zangetsu demonstrating against his hollow, then making Ichigo take over while he watched and advised. Although the hollow was sardonic as always, it struck Ichigo that he was behaving differently. He seemed to be truly committed to helping Ichigo to learn. Perhaps because his very existence was threatened by the Rache, and he didn't like the idea of being eternally dead._

_Ichigo hadn't fully mastered his new technique when he felt something tugging at him. He paused, looking around. _

'_She is trying to wake you,' Zangetsu answered his unspoken question._

'_You're in for a treat, King,' his hollow laughed, shouldering his white Bankai blade. _

'_Ichigo, do what you know is right,' said his zanpakutou spirit._

'_What! You fool, she-'_

_Ichigo didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. The pull grew stronger; he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn-_

-Back into his body. There was a firm weight on him, it wasn't unpleasant. The soft feminine scent of lilies filled his nostrils, awakening something inside him that defied description.

'Wake up, Ichigo,' Rukia breathed.

His eyelids snapped open. The dark skies above Seireitei still crackled with static, creating dim light that streamed through his window; he'd forgotten in his tiredness to shut the wooden panels. His eyes quickly adjusted to it, taking in her flushed features and violet eyes.

'Rukia, what-'

She cut him off with a kiss. Her warm lips and slick tongue, her flowery aroma. Of their own accord Ichigo's hands ran down her smooth arms and onto her body. Hot damn, what was she wearing! It was even softer than silk, his mouth would have been dry had hers not been keeping it wet. He could no longer tell up from down.

'Ichigo,' she gasped between kisses.

In seconds he had almost completely lost his self control. Yet as much as he wanted this, wanted her, he had to know why. With an effort that seemed every bit as difficult as every battle he'd ever fought, he pulled his mouth away from hers, and when she reached up to reclaim it he held her back.

'Why, Rukia,' he said, as softly and tenderly as he could.

Her eyes seemed to reach into his very soul. 'Because I love you.'

The temptation to kiss her swollen lips again was nearly overpowering. If he started though, he wouldn't be able to stop. 'But why now,' he pressed.

She raised her upper body with her arms. 'Don't you feel it? This could be our last night together, Ichigo, our last chance to be together.'

'Don't think like that, Rukia,' he said, 'I won't lose.'

'But what if I do?'

'Huh?'

He could hardly believe his ears when she told him about her learning to use _Bankai_.

'-Kyoraku-soitaicho knew about it all along, knew about my training. He told me a few minutes ago. He wants me to fight one of the four Rache leaders.'

'Why you? He has no right!' Ichigo exploded, his anger coming to the fore.

'It's simple, there's only enough healthy _Ban_-release fighters to match them one-to-one. There's you, him, Ikkaku and me.' Since his fight, everyone knew about Ikkaku's _Bankai_.

'Then he shouldn't have locked my dad away!' He knew the reasons, but putting Rukia in such serious harms way; when he was just coming to realize how much she meant to him; was a sacrilege.

'This is bigger than either of us,' she said, 'We have to fight, for the sake of everyone. Don't hate Shunsui, Ichigo, he's just doing the best he can in a desperate situation.'

And there it was again, a reminder of why he loved her so much. Her selflessness, the way she reminded him constantly to look out for others. Her consistent voice of reason. She made him a better man than he'd be on his own accord. On impulse he captured her lips with his, sliding his hands down further. Her kisses were the nectar of the Gods, he felt both invincible and absolutely in the moment. Underneath the silky nightgown her skin was cool to the touch, firm muscles giving evidence to years of training taut beneath the surface. Ichigo's mind nearly exploded when his fingertips touched the top of her panties.

He pulled away again, 'Rukia, I love you so much.'

'And I love you too,' she said, her lips just above his. She took his hands in hers and pulled them lower.

Ichigo gasped aloud, 'Rukia, we can't do this. Not now.'

'Yes, now.'

'I can't, I can't take advantage of you.'

She paused, then smirked, flashing her pearly white teeth before she kissed him again. 'Who's to say I'm not the one taking advantage of you!'

'I'm serious, Rukia, we can't do this.'

Only then did she stop, she looked down at him with an unreadable expression. 'But why?'

'Because,' he said, hating himself, 'Our first time should be special. Not forced by some half-arsed Quincy.'

'Ichigo,' she said softly.

'I love you, Rukia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Short and annoying as you can be, you're the one I want to be with. And I won't let anything get in the way of that, get in the way of us.'

She sighed, and laid her forehead down on his cheek. 'You always were stronger than me,' she said, 'And I'm not short. Everyone else is just oversized.'

He chuckled at the last. To the rest, he took it to mean she agreed with, or at least accepted his decision. But having her so close, in their barely clothed state with just a sheet separating them, was distracting; and was causing certain bodily reactions. He wouldn't be able to control himself if she stayed, yet to let her go now would be physical agony.

'Rukia, I think you should go,' he said.

'I don't want to,' she whispered.

'I don't want you to either, but I think it would be safer.'

She kissed him lightly on the lips, 'I'm staying, Kurosaki Ichigo, you can't stop me.' And she rolled onto her side beside him, her chin lightly touching his shoulder and one arm draped across his chest. And he found he could summon no more arguments.

Ichigo had difficulty getting back to sleep, and it was a constant battle not to lean over and restart their kissing game. But her close presence was a comfort to him after the terrible day, and when he did finally nod off it was as deep and peaceful a slumber as he had ever known; despite it all.

'_Damn it, King, why'dya spoil your chance!'_ a voice seemed to sneer into his unconscious mind.

'_Ichigo, I'm proud of you,'_ said another, deeper one.

His nose twitched in his sleep, he sighed and snuggled closer to Rukia.

x

_A/N: Ever get the feeling that the character you're reading (or writing) about is a better person than you?_

_Asian girls all have cool skin, I don't know why this is so, only that it is. I could give you a few more interesting facts about them, but this is a teen rated story lol. _

_Not much more to say, except that Kubo better pull out something major in the current plotline. It feels redundant, like Bleach should already be over and he's just stretching it out for the sake of his wallet. _

_Last thing, don't forget to review!_


	50. The Second Phase

_A/N: Some people commented to the last bit that Ichigo and Rukia were slightly out of character in their 'almost loving' bit. I assure you, that was deliberate. There's probably a special psychological term for it, I'm not too sure, but people's personalities do change in certain extreme circumstances. Fighting is one of them, -ahem- excitement is another. I'll just leave it at that._

_InfiniteDragon was here!_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 40: The Second Phase**

Morning came, the sun raised its overly bright head over the hills, filling the land with a blood red glow. Fitting, Bismark thought. It was now impossible that Serena and her men would return. The knowledge made him feel empty, though he didn't know why that should be. He wore his Rache uniform, an adaptation of the old Quincy one, his golden cloak reflecting orange in the light.

Takumo joined him on the battlements of the fortress, watching the sun rise over the dark hills. 'She's dead, isn't she?' he said.

Bismark nodded, though it had been more of a statement than a question. He turned to the other man, who seemed to be struggling not to say anything further. He daren't criticize his leader, but it was difficult not to when a decision of his resulted in the loss of one of their core members. Especially since Takumo had been fond of Serena, though she had never returned his feelings. Bismark wouldn't have cared if she had, but he was aware of the other man's inner conflict. As he was that it had been a bad decision to let her go out on her own. Of course, only hindsight was perfect.

'So what now?' said Takumo, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

'Nothing, brother. Now we wait. They'll come to us, and we'll finish this.' It would happen today, the Shinigami had no choice. Marx had taken care of that.

Khaan emerged from a nearby round tower, and joined the two of them. He was the only one who wore anything different to the Quincy uniform, substituting it for a coat of metal scales, which were entirely useless except as decoration. 'So, no more Serena,' he said indifferently.

'She's gone,' said Bismark.

'Too bad,' he said, and yawned, stretching his arms out widely. He seemed oblivious to the angry glances that the other two men shot him. 'Today I feel like destroying another Shinigami. Ha, but I got that little boy good yesterday.'

And Kyoraku made short work of you, thought Bismark irritably. But he needed the man today more than ever, in all his arrogance and insensitivity. But if he survived their victory today, Bismark would see to it that he did not last long. He'd had his fill of the man decades before. 'You'll get your chance,' he said, forcing a smile.

'Pretty sky,' said Khaan, 'My people used to say that a red sunrise meant that a bloody battle would happen that day. Superstitious fools! Still, this time they might be right.'

'How are the preparations going, brother?' said Bismark, ignoring him and turning to Takumo.

'As you ordered, brother.' There was subtle infliction in how Takumo said the word, making it subservient but also slightly bitter. Takumo didn't like using that form of address. Bismark didn't care, as long as he used it.

'You're ready?' he pressed.

'As ready as we're ever going to be.' He gestured behind him, where Rache were fitting tubes of energy into pre-prepared places in the walls.

The fortress had taken more than forty years for them to build, because of the size, complexity and their need for absolute secrecy. It had been built for one purpose, and one purpose alone: To be a death-trap for the Shinigami of Gotei thirteen. The weapons weren't enough to kill a captain, that's what the _Prima_ _Kreis_ was for, but anything less would be overwhelmed for sure. Knowing what they'd be facing, he almost felt sorry for them; almost.

'Good morning, Lord Bismark, brothers, you're up early,' a new voice commented.

Bismark had to fight the impulse to swivel around, he'd been so intent in his conversation and thoughts that he hadn't noticed Marx approaching behind him. He couldn't afford such lapses, not today. 'Good morning, brother Marx,' he said, nodding without looking in his direction; as though it was no surprise to him. 'How did you sleep?'

'Poorly,' said Marx, 'I couldn't stop thinking. There's so much riding on today, nothing will ever be the same after.'

'I didn't have any trouble,' Khaan put in.

'That's because you don't think, you just do,' said Marx.

'Thinking's overrated, beating on Shinigami is better.'

'Sometimes a bit of thinking will help you in that endeavour.'

There was no malice in their argument, over the last century Marx and Khaan had become well acquainted, and such petty disputes were the staple of their conversations. But it was annoying to listen to, so Bismark interrupted them.

'Have you received any word from our spies?' he said.

Marx turned to him, 'Only one. Captain Kuchiki organised a summary execution for all our members in the twelfth division we had on duty last night, as well as many of our people involved with their hell butterflies. It's quite possible that a third of our agents died during the night, the rest have gone to ground. The only reason I was able to find this out was the one that told me was in the second division, while on patrol he decided to make a run for it rather than risk Captain Kuchiki's inspection of the division. Apparently he's being very thorough.'

That was a problem. Though the agents had already played their important part, the loss of their inside information was galling. 'And Serena?'

'He overheard captain-commander Kyoraku telling lieutenant Ganju that his sister, Captain Shiba Kukaku, defeated her in battle, and was injured.'

'How badly?'

'He doesn't know.'

'If she's hurt, I'll finish her off,' said Khaan.

Trust him to want the easier battles. But then Khaan had never been one to enjoy a challenge, he preferred dominating his opponents. He wouldn't stand a chance against either of the other two captains though, so if Shiba Kukaku did show up Khaan would have to be the one to fight her. Marx had his hands full with MadarameIkkaku and Kurosaki Isshin, the Spirit King to be. Bismark wondered idly if he would be involved in the next round of fighting. His and Takumo's opponents were, of course, already designated. Both men would actively seek them out on the battlefield.

The four men stood together on the walls as the red sky changed into blue, as though in tribute to their fallen comrade's colour.

x

Kyoraku Shunsui sat bare-chested, watching the sunrise out of his window. It was the morning of the day that would possibly decide all. It might be an idea though to hold back a while, to bring a few of the curable captains (like Kukaku) back to full health before they brought the fight to the Rache. As it was, they were two captains against four _Prima Kreis_ members; Rache leaders. It was fairly obvious that those four were on a totally different level to the rest of the enemy order, lieutenant level wouldn't stand a chance against them. He did have two more _Bankai_ users, true, but neither had reached their full potential with the ability. They weren't even close.

In his bed, Nanao stirred, 'Shunsui, come back to bed,' she complained.

'Yes, dear,' he said, banishing such thoughts from his mind, and laying down beside her.

She pulled his arm over her and snuggled in close, sliding his hands over her satin smooth skin. Under the sheets she was naked, he knew, but he was already too spent to be excited by the thought. Neither of them had got much sleep last night.

'Mmm, this feels good,' she sighed, 'I don't want this to end.'

And yet it will, he thought sadly. They would have to get up and go to their various stations. Him as the acting captain-commander of the first division, her as the acting captain of the eighth. This could well be the last chance he had to hold her in his arms like this.

'I love you,' he whispered quietly.

'Yes, you do,' she said, smiling while still not opening her eyes.

'Do you love me?'

'Do you really need to ask?'

'I want to hear you say it,' he pressed.

Finally she opened her eyes, and Kyoraku was struck once again by their vivid colour. He felt like his heart would implode with so many feelings. 'Of course I love you, you dirty old man,' she said, then she noticed his expression, and hers softened, 'I love you with all my heart, Shunsui.'

He hugged her tightly, like he would never let her go. Unfortunately he had to, a minute later, when somebody knocked discreetly. He sighed and got up, despite her protests, pulling on a top as he went to answer it.

It was Enjoji, his third seat. No, Nanao's acting lieutenant now, since Kyoraku had transferred to the first division; forcing everyone below to step up. 'Your pardon, soutaicho, I have a messenger here from the fourth division. He says that Unohana-taicho has to speak to you urgently, that there's been a new development with the patients.'

If it was urgent, it definitely wasn't good. 'Give me a moment to get ready, and I'll be there.' He thought about it for a moment, then added, 'Check if messengers have been sent to the thirteenth and eleventh divisions, if they haven't yet, make sure they are. Tell them to meet me there.'

'What about the other acting captains?'

Kyoraku considered, then shook his head, 'We can always fill them in later.' It was easier to deal with a small group, and what he needed right now was; what he thought of as; his core group of leaders.

x

'YEEAAA!' Ichigo cried as he woke from deep sleep with a start, sitting straight up and pulling his foot away.

Rukia, who had been tickling it with a feather, looked almost as startled as him for a moment. 'Wow, that was quite a reaction,' she said with a small smirk.

'Evil woman,' he said, rubbing his hair with exaggerated annoyance. The way her violet eyes sparked was making his chest tighten.

'Put on some clothes, we've got a lot to do today,' she said. She was, of course, already dressed. 'I've been up an hour already, trying to organize the tenth division. I suppose it helps that they're used to taking orders from a small person,' she added thoughtfully.

Oh yeah, she was now an acting captain, taking over from poor Toshiro who'd been roasted alive yesterday. Wait, that meant he no longer had a lieutenant. He'd have to promote one of his third seats. Then he remembered, and sighed aloud. Sentaro was dead, and Kiyone a wreck as a result. He supposed he didn't have any choice but to take her, there was no one else.

Then there was a rapping at the window panel, which was still open. A tall female messenger with dark curly hair and a rather prominent nose stuck her head in, and gave a start to see him in his boxers. 'A-a thou-thousand apologies, Kurosaki-taicho,' she stammered, looking away.

Ichigo snorted, but didn't comment about the invasion of his privacy. Things like that didn't seem so matter like that had before, in light of what was happening. 'Yeah?' he said, getting up and pulling on his _hakama._

'Um, um, Kyoraku-soitaicho wants you and Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I mean-'

'Come on, spill it,' he snapped.

'You, you have to meet him at the fourth division.'

'Is it urgent?' said Rukia.

'Um, I think so.'

'Alright, message received, go, scat. Hmph, the quality of messengers here is really going down,' she said after the shinigami had left. 'She should have been quick and professional about the message, and she definitely should have used the front door.'

'I think she was nervous because she caught me, you know,' said Ichigo as he pulled on a sock.

'She got an eyeful, yes. I should have her executed.'

'Yeah…wait, WHAT!'

'The sight of you belongs to me, no one else is allowed to see,' she said, coming into his arms.

'You'd better be kidding about that execution,' he muttered, but allowed her to pull him down to kiss soundly.

x

Hinamori opened her eyes slowly. She felt desperately weak, like all the energy had been sapped from her muscles. Initially everything was dark, but then she realized that something was covering her eyes. She pulled it away, and was immediately blinded by the light. As she slowly adjusted to it she noticed it was coming from the ceiling, technology remarkably similar to what existed in Soul Society. Something heavy, cold and uncomfortably was around her neck.

'Ah, she's awake,' said a voice.

'How do you feel, Hinamori-chan?' said another, female, one.

She turned to see two people sitting near to her, also wearing metal collars. At first she didn't recognize them, but then a distant memory came. 'You are… the Ryoka!'

She spoke at a normal tone, but her voice boomed loudly around the confined space. She realised then that the other the two had been speaking at a whisper.

'Please, we're Soul Society's allies now,' said the skinny boy, 'Or should I say, Soul Society's captured allies.'

That implied that she was captured too. She glanced around. Sure enough, they were all inside a cell made up of metal bars, with only two beds between them. There was another cell opposite theirs, but it was in terrible disrepair. There were no windows, and the only one way up, the stairway which was sealed at the top with a trapdoor. The lighting upon closer inspection looked like it had been installed after the dungeon had been dug, the wires were all secured to the top of the stonework. It was the only piece of technology that had been added. There was no ventilation, the air smelled stale and damp, like old mushrooms. Worse, there was a chamber pot in the corner. She'd have to use it, with a boy in the cell, she had to get out of here! How had the other girl coped?

Hinamori pulled at the metal collar, and tried to summon enough _reiatsu _to break it with Kido. Even what little she had was beyond her reach, it slipped through her grasp like quicksilver. Feeling at it, she recognized it as a collar from a Seireitei military prison. How had these people gotten their hands on these?

'It's no use,' said the girl sadly, 'They seal our power, we can't take them off. And they're so uncomfortable.'

'Sorry, I don't know your names,' Hinamori said, softening her voice so that it didn't echo.

'Oh, I'm Inoue Orihime. And this is Ishida Uryu-kun.'

'Well, Inoue-chan, Ishida-san, what happened? What are we doing here?'

'You don't remember?' said Uryu, raising an eyebrow.

It was coming back now, the tussle in the streets of Rukongai. Waking up in a dark room with a black-cloaked man that told her he was here to help her bring down Kurosaki-taicho. She'd refused, she still didn't like captain Aizen's killer, but after their time in Hueco Mundo she found she was beginning to respect him. The man hadn't been impressed. Then, nothing. Wait, these people were Kurosaki-taicho's comrades, they'd supported him in both the invasion of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

'You're Kurosaki-taicho's friends,' she said.

'No I'm not,' Uryu snapped.

'Yes we are, go on Hinamori-chan,' said Orihime with an indulgent smile.

'I think something terrible is about to happen, I think that these people are going to attack Soul Society!'

Uryu sighed, 'That would have been news, a day ago.'

For the next hour Hinamori listened with growing horror to what the two of them knew, all the while terrified that something had happened to Hitsugaya-kun, and somehow knowing that something had. Yet he was alive, she was sure of it, though she wasn't sure how.

'You were the test subject for their most malicious weapon,' said Urya, 'A poison that damages the person who ingests it as soon as they expend spiritual energy. There is no cure for it either.'

'But… how come I'm not dead then?' said Hinamori, confused.

'Because of Inoue-san's power. She reversed its effects on you. The _Prima Kreis _allowed it just to prove that her ability could undo the damage. Naturally this means that she is the only one who can restore the afflicted captains.'

'Then why haven't they killed her yet… Sorry, but that seems to be the most logical thing to do,' she said, shooting an apologetic glance at Orihime.

'It would be logical, yes. But they want to lure Gotei thirteen here to destroy them, Inoue-san here is bait. They can't kill her and pretend like she's alive when she isn't, because Kurosaki and Kuchiki will probably sense her death, and they know this. They plan to kill her tomorrow, after they've finished off the rest of the Shinigami.'

'But they Gotei thirteen won't come, not immediately, they'll build up their strength first surely.'

Then Uryu told her what Takumo had boasted to him that morning. By the time he was done Hinamori wanted to cry.

x

Kyoraku gazed over the six beds that held the captain-class fighters in critical condition. Three were in one ward, obviously designated for those with just injuries. Hiyori was the only lieutenant in either, and was covered in bandages and unconscious. Kukaku was in a similar condition, but on the other side of the room was Hitsugaya. He was suspended in a tank of some kind of liquid, with an oxygen mask and food tube strapped to his face. Pity mixed with revulsion welled up inside him, he was entirely unrecognizable covered in a reddish-black crust; even his hair had burned off.

That room though only held his attention for a second. Next door was the three poisoned captains, Kensei, Shinji and Kenpachi. Yachiru was sitting by her captain's side, looking uncharacteristically worried. Kenpachi was also covered in bandages, but he was having less spasms of what looked like unbearable pain. None of them could scream, not with tubes in their throats, but he was sure that the hallway would be filled if they could. They had all been restrained, in Kenpachi's case with solid metal chains. Kyoraku also noticed that they were wearing the spiritually restricting collars they normally put on military prisoners.

'The hell…' said Ichigo, who was standing next to him.

'What's happening to them,' said Kyoraku to Unohana.

The six of them from the eighth, eleventh and thirteenth division were there at his order. They had been joined by Byakuya, who was sitting on a bench and looking even less well then yesterday. Two more lieutenants had joined them uninvited, Matsumoto and Hisagi. They had both been at the fourth division checking on their captains, in Matsumoto's case former captain. With all of them standing around Unohana in the narrow corridor, it was quite a crowd.

'I can only give you a theory,' said Unohana, wincing at something. 'It started about an hour ago, their _reiatsu _started flaring uncontrollably even though they were unconscious. Since they would do further damage to themselves we tried to stop them. In the end only the prison collars worked, they won't be good for them but the alternative is much worse. Soon after the seizures began, and no amount of medication will make them stop.'

'How come Zaraki-taicho isn't doing it as much as the other two?' said Rukia, pointing.

'Because he received a partial healing from Orihime-chan, it removed a lot of the poison from his system, and undid some of the damage.' She gritted her teeth, her face paling.

'Wait,' said Kyoraku, horror in his eyes as he put two and two together, 'If we're restraining their remaining spiritual power, and we can't stop their convulsions, then that means-'

'Yes.'

'What am I missing?' said Ikkaku, scratching his bald head.

Yumichika, the acting lieutenant of the eleventh with Yachiru refusing to move from Kenpachi's side, sighed. 'It's obvious, Ikkaku, they'll use up all their physical energy and die.'

'You mean, taicho is going to die?' said Hisagi, his eyes shocked.

'What, no way!' said Ichigo, 'We have to do something.'

'Uh,' said Unohana, now in obvious pain. She sat down next to Byakuya. 'We're putting glucose into their blood, and are trying to feed them, but one of the after-effects of the poison we hadn't foreseen-'

'It's now hard for them to absorb it,' Kyoraku realized aloud. 'This was all planned. And I'm assuming it's affecting you and Byakuya-kun too, just to a lesser extent.' The way they were acting made it obvious.

She nodded, 'We're safe, don't worry about us. Kenpachi has inhuman vitality, and since it's not as bad for him I could certainly keep him alive for three more days. As for the other two, they're strong, so I'd give them about twenty-four hours to live. Eighteen if it worsens, as I predict it will. But to be safe, I'd say we need to get them help within twelve hours.'

'Twelve hours!' Rukia was shocked, 'You mean we have to rescue Inoue before then?'

'Earlier, you still need to bring her back.'

'Crap, then there's no time to waste,' Ichigo declared.

'Hold on,' said Kyoraku, 'Wait just a moment. For a start, we don't know where their base of operations is. Secondly, even if we did, they _want_ us to attack. This second-phase of the poison is proof, they were planning to destroy us in two major battles.'

'You mean we should just let them die?' said Ichigo incredulously, gesturing in the afflicted captains direction.

'We played into their hands last time, we shouldn't do it again.'

'You're a fucking monster!'

'Do you think Shunsui likes doing this?' Nanao snapped, 'He's got to make decisions that determine the life or death of others. And ultimately of Soul Society. If we wait a few days, yes and let them die, then we can have Kukaku and Hiyori at full health to support us. And we need all the strength we can get now.'

'Ichigo,' Rukia said, casting a worried glance at him.

He visibly cooled down. 'Alright, I understand your logic. But I'll be damned if I wait. Captain-commander or not, I'm going as soon as I know where they are. I'm not gonna let them die.'

'You know that's rebellion,' said Nanao, 'Going against the captain-commander's orders in a time of war is punishable by death.'

'I-don't-care.'

'We're with you, Ichigo,' said Ikkaku, 'All the way.'

'And me,' said Hisagi.

'The seventh division is with you,' said Matsumoto, 'I know Abarai-taicho would agree, if he were here.'

'You're a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo,' said Byakuya from the bench, then he gave a rare hint of a smile, 'But a good fool. This once I will support you.'

'This such a beautiful moment,' said Yumichika, flicking his hair back.

Ichigo turned to the acting captain of the tenth division, 'And you, Rukia?'

Rukia smiled, 'I'm behind you, Ichigo, like I always have been. And always will.'

Shiba Ganju chose that moment to burst through into the corridor, announcing, 'We've found them, the Rache, we've found their castle.'

'Castle?' said Hisagi.

Kyoraku closed his eyes slowly.

'Just so you know, I support him too,' said Unohana conversationally.

Kyoraku had no choice. The weight that had been on his heart though had lifted. They might not be doing the intelligent thing, but they were doing the right one. 'Alright, we'll do this. But we have to do it properly, no mistakes, no one acting independently.' He looked pointedly at Ichigo. 'Ganju-kun, please tell me all that you know.'

And in the corridor of the medical centre, they began to formulate a plan of attack.

x

_Mack, Quack, Pack, Stack, What do you call the rim of a plate? A __**Crack**__._

(Hisagi and Kira are sitting outside the ninth division barracks)

Hisagi: You know, I'm quite popular with the fans. So why haven't I been getting my screen time recently?

Kira: Are you talking about in the Anime, Manga or this story. Cos you're big in the fillers.

Hisagi: Come on, those are lame. No, I want real stuff. Like a chapter in the manga dedicated to my backstory, like they did with Hitsugaya.

Kira: Er, that was only because he won a character poll that should have been topped by Ichigo and Rukia. And they haven't done another one since as a result.

Hisagi: Well, at least in this story I should be given a more prominent role.

Kira: At least you got a minor part in this chapter. What about me? I'm stuck in some sickbed with unspecified injuries, to be cured at the author's convenience.

Hisagi: Yeah. Oy, author, you listening?

(A booming voice comes from the clouds)

Voice: YES

(Hisagi and Kira hug each other, trembling)

Kira: If it's not too much to ask-

Hisagi: Could we please have a little more screen time?

Voice: I WILL THINK ABOUT IT

Hisagi: (letting go of Kira) What's that supposed to mean?

Voice: IT MEANS: I WILL THINK ABOUT IT

Kira: (holding out his arms) Hisagi, aren't you scared anymore.

Hisagi: No, we had your gay bit last time. Listen, author-voice, what if we grovelled, begged and pleaded.

Voice: HMM, IT HAD BETTER BE VERY LOUD AND SINCERE

Hisagi and Kira: (prostrated on the floor) Please, please, give us more important-

Voice: LOUDER!

Hisagi and Kira: PLEASE, PLEASE-

(Far away in the material world, in the Urahara Shokan, which in this story has been converted into a twelfth division base)

Ururu: Jinta-kun, you shouldn't be playing with Kisuke-san's inventions.

Jinta: (into the microphone) LOUDER!

x

_A/N: Don't forget to review!_


	51. Into the Mouth of the Beast

_A/N: Happy new year everyone!_

x

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 41: Into the Mouth of the Beast**

Although the shinigami were quick to respond to the mustering call, inevitably it took a while to organize that many people. Especially with so many dead and missing, trying to separate those from cowards who'd hidden in Seireitei rather than fight took forever. It was enough to make the officers want to pull out their hair in frustration, especially since there were far fewer of them now.

There was one piece of good news, Kira and Iba had recovered from their wounds overnight and had returned to lead their respective divisions. A good thing since their captains, Kuchiki Byakuya and Shiba Kukaku respectively, would not be taking part in today's hostilities. Byakuya had wanted to lead his division, but Kyoraku had refused flatly, and had Unohana declare him an invalid. The noble captain had been coldly furious, and swore to take part anyway. So Kyoraku had him placed under lock and key, with Unohana holding onto said key.

Ichigo put that out of his mind, he had enough problems of his own to deal with. With Rukia gone he'd been forced to promote Kiyone, and so far she was proving less than able. That was putting it kindly. Most of the time she seemed terrified someone was going to contradict her. Whenever she had a free second she would stare into space and lose herself in her own world, until somebody (generally him) forced her to pay attention.

As a result, Ichigo had to do all the higher level leading himself. He'd never called his whole division to assemble before and wasn't exactly sure what to do, so most of the time he was improvising. That seemed to be what the more experienced officers were doing anyway though, they'd never been in a situation quite like this one. The only way Ichigo knew for large numbers of people to be organized was what they'd done at his school, when the teachers had assembled the classes. So, with that in mind, he ordered them all into lines with officers at the head of each, and had them march to the designated gate.

He met Rukia as they were approaching it, at the head of the single column of the tenth division. She had officers at the front and back, checking for stragglers, and they were keeping a much better pace then his men. She took one look at his setup and snorted, whether in derision or amusement he could not tell.

'Ichigo, this is not high school,' she said.

He reddened, 'Well how was I supposed to know how it was done? Nobody told me.'

Rukia glanced at Kiyone, then shook her head. The girl was staring off into space again. 'I see your point. Stay close to me and I'll show you.'

'Should I copy your division now?'

'Too late, we're nearly at the gate. This is the way it's done in friendly territory, it changes in hostile, naturally.'

The tenth and thirteenth division shinigami looked a bit uneasy at having to march parallel to each other. They had no history of association, due to their very different leaders, and generally steered clear of each other whenever possible. But when they met the other divisions near to the gate it became obvious that they weren't the only ones with an unusual connection. The eighth and first were also lined up side by side, as were the third and eleventh under Iba and Ikkaku, and the sixth and ninth with Kira and Hisagi. Those leading them, while they might not be showing any physical signs of fear; were afraid, Ichigo realised, and were seeking affirmation by lining up next to their friends. Then again he was doing the same with Rukia.

The fifth division and about half the fourth were both being led by lieutenant Isane, though she did have the blond third seat helping her. Captain Unohana was staying behind with the other half to deal with the many patients. Ichigo had no doubt that the medics that they had brought would be overworked before the day was over.

Seeing Kyoraku, Ichigo told his division follow Rukia's lead and flash-stepped the short distance to the head of the first division. 'Shunsui, I need a word with you.'

'Sure, Ichigo,' he said, holding up his hand to Nanao, who had opened her mouth angrily.

They moved out of earshot of the others, and Ichigo took a breath to speak. Kyoraku though beat him to the mark, 'Ichigo, call be me by my first name all you want when we're alone, or among friends. But in the future, please refer to me as Kyoraku-soutaicho in front of the men. We can't set an example of bad discipline, especially now when we need it most.'

'Um, okay,' said Ichigo, trying not to show his discomfort at the dressing down.

'Now, what was it that you wanted to say?'

It took a moment for him to recover his momentum after the wind had been knocked out of his sails. 'Er, I just noticed that with us moving out all our forces, Seireitei is basically undefended. And they could still have hell butterflies to let more of their men in. If they could overpower Unohana-san and Byakuya, they could easily slaughter all our wounded.'

Kyoraku slapped his forehead in exaggerated surprise, 'Goodness me, I never thought of that!'

Ichigo scowled, 'Don't do that, just explain what you're thinking.'

The flamboyant captain grinned, 'It's simple really. For them to beat even two weakened captains would require considerable resources on their part. They'll need to use all they have to beat us, even fighting a defensive battle. Their retreat during the raid, when they had all the advantages, proves it. So an attack here while we're away would be one of spite, if they knew they were going to lose. And they're banking on annihilating us today.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Simple, I've studied their actions. And I'm certain they meant for us to find their base of operations when we did.'

'But by your logic, wouldn't that mean that they have a good chance of winning today,' said Ichigo, scratching his head, 'I mean, we've only known of their existence since yesterday, they've been observing us for years, decades; centuries even. They'd know better than us.'

'They almost certainly have set a trap,' said Kyoraku, 'And they've had a long time to plan it. But the first step to springing any trap is knowing that it exists.'

Yet they had no idea what to look out for. He realized now what a dangerous path he'd set them on, but waiting for the sick captains to die was unthinkable. 'Okay, forget I said anything, Shunsui,' he said.

'Anytime, Ichigo. And I mean that, you're my right-hand man now. And I hope that you will be after we win too, I'll need good captains supporting me when we reorganize.'

Win, now that was a good thought, if somewhat foreign at the moment. It was a new concept for him though, agreeing to play second fiddle to someone else. 'What about your Nanao-chan?' he said.

'She's a part of me, a part I can't live without,' said Kyoraku with a smile, 'Just as Rukia is a part of you.'

'We didn't do anything last night!'

'I didn't say anything.'

'You implied.'

'Did I?'

'Yeah.'

'Whatever you say.'

'So does that mean that you and Nanao-'

'Hmph, not telling.'

'Okay,' said Ichigo, the light banter making him feel better for some reason. 'Sorry I've been on your case so much recently. You've done a better job than anyone else could have.'

'Except old-man Yama,' said Kyoraku, looking suddenly distant.

'Even him,' said Ichigo stubbornly, but something in the other man's eyes told him not to pursue that line of conversation.

'Ichigo, I need a favour from you,' said Kyoraku after a moment's silence.

'Um, okay, depends-'

'I want you to be the captain-commander if things turn out like I think they will.'

Ichigo was flabbergasted, just a moment ago he'd been talking about them winning. 'Wh- What are you saying Shunsui?'

'I caused this, Ichigo. I am the reason why the Rache want to destroy us, why they exist at all. If I had been stronger, and not responded to the provocation, the Quincy's would have never been exterminated. If I had supported the extermination from the beginning it would have been quick and methodical, with no survivors to cause _this_. It's all coming full circle now, and it will finish with my death.'

Ichigo took a moment, closed his eyes, inhaled, and opened them again. Then he roundhouse kicked Kyoraku on the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

'Ow,' said the older man, looking more stunned by the fact that he'd been hit than the physical force. 'What was that for?'

'You were spouting shit. It seems to work with Keigo.'

'Who?'

'Never mind.' Ichigo crouched down beside his friend. 'Listen, Shunsui, you're an idiot if you think that's going to happen to you. There's no way any of this has been preordained, so the only way it will is if you believe that. Don't you get it, it's a self-fulfilling prophecy. This type of foolish talk will get you killed.' He paused for effect, and pointed a thumb to himself, 'I can't be the _soutaicho _anyway, I'm the heir apparent of Soul Society. If my old man ever bites it I'll have to take his place. So would you rather be having this conversation with Ikkaku, you think he'd make a good choice? Or better yet, Rukia and Nanao. They'll sure straighten you out.'

'I suppose,' said Kyoraku, looking thoroughly abashed.

'You're a fool, you know that? Don't you think that people would miss you if you got yourself killed? I would, Rukia would, your division certainly would. And how would Nanao feel, huh? Don't you dare be so damn selfish.'

Kyoraku took Ichigo's offered hand, and they rose to their feet together. Instead of letting go, he gripped it firmly, though he was having difficulty meeting his eyes. 'Alright, I won't, I'll win,' he said.

'Don't tell me, tell that bastard Bismark when you cut out his black heart.'

x

The march to the Rache's fortress was uneventful, but highly tense. The Shinigami merged into three great columns and marched in formation, the captains and temporary captains in front with most of the officers. The second division formed the scouts and flankers up to two kilometres away, making an ambush all but impossible. The medics came up the back with a small vanguard of officers. They were expecting an attack at any moment, one which never came.

Kyoraku was naturally in command of his column, the other two he'd delegated to Ichigo and Ikkaku. He wasn't sure if the latter was the best choice, but he didn't really have too many alternatives. To promote one of the lieutenants above the others would cause bad feeling, and while Ikkaku was technically a third-seat it was well known by now that he had achieved _Bankai_. Fortunately he wasn't required to exert his command skills before they arrived.

The columns converged in front of the fortress. 'Alright, spread out everyone,' he ordered loudly, 'I want this place encircled from a kilometer away, we'll close in from there.' That was to clear any obstacles that had undoubtedly been set for their assault. 'Core team, you're with me.' That was Ichigo, Rukia and Ikkaku, the only remaining Bankai users. They had to stay out of the fighting until the _Prima Kreis_ attacked. The lieutenants meanwhile had the difficult task of coordinating the attack by themselves.

Fifteen minutes later they had formed a loose battle line all the way around and were advancing slowly, blasting the undergrowth away with Kido as they went. There was no point in being stealthy, such a large movement could hardly have escaped even an ignorant enemies attention. Destroying the trees and such was to clear an open area for fighting, and break any traps that may be set there.

Through the thickening smoke Kyoraku could see the massive castle, the stronghold of the Rache. The building style was reminiscent of medieval castles with its towers and battlements, but that was where the resemblance ended. The battlements were triangular teeth, the towers layered with what looked like razor-sharp blades running down their sides, and had rings of spines near the top. It loomed above them, with its jagged edges and blood red stone, like an immense altar to war and bloodshed. He wondered briefly how they'd managed to keep it a secret, even though they were well outside the limits of the outermost districts where few lived it couldn't have been easy.

It was a structure to inspire fear, that much was obvious. While the mortal architecture might serve as a useful defensive weapon, it was useless here. The Shinigami could easily scale those walls, and even bash them down if necessary. Though that would most likely be difficult, he doubted the Rache had congregated in a place that could be brought down around them. Even still, it seemed strange for them to choose to fight in a confined area. Sure, they'd have traps prepared, but a close assault battle favoured the Shinigami more. Rache, who used mostly Quincy powers, would be far better suited to open combat. What were they thinking?

Unfortunately they had no more time for reconnaissance, for at that moment the Rache on the walls opened fire upon the Shinigami who were clearing the forest. Their accuracy was low, as he had predicted, due to the copious amounts of smoke, but enough arrows were shot that there were casualties. Through the storm of fire the Shinigami stepped up their spell casting, and cleared the last of the forest around the castle.

'That's strange,' he said, 'No traps have been sprung.'

'Maybe they forgot,' Ikkaku shrugged.

'Best to assume that our enemy is a genius, and will do everything that we fear and more,' said Rukia, 'That way any mistakes they make will be a welcome surprise, but we don't rely on them.'

'Then, what the hell are they thinking?' said Ichigo.

'We'll just have to find out,' said Kyoraku, and called to his partner, 'Order the assault, Nanao-chan.' Then he remembered with a grimace that he should be referring to her now as Ise-taicho.

'Hai,' she said, giving him a dark look before turning back and barking new orders. At once the Shinigami sprung into action.

Because they were in Rukongai, where the spirit particles weren't so dense as Seireitei, it was possible to solidify the air under ones feet and walk on it. It was still more difficult than in the material world though, and only the stronger Shinigami could do it effectively. The ones that could immediately started stepping up higher and higher, some carrying one or two weaker companions. Kyoraku even saw one officer going up with four, two on his arms, one on his back and one on his front.

Meanwhile the twelth division had brought out their assault equipment. Short ladders which at the touch of a button would extend to almost any length, catapults that sent Shinigami flying over the walls, and vaulting poles that did much the same thing. Also a number of flying appliances, similar to the Shihoin heirlooms, though these copies wouldn't work in Seireitei. The Rache responded with devastatingly accurate volleys, and the Shinigami fell in scores. Kyoraku saw an officer and the two men he'd been carrying be impaled by a single shot.

Nevertheless, the assault was too quick for the defense to hold, and in seconds they were fighting on the walls. On the gateway towers though the Shinigami were being decisively beaten, and Kyoraku could feel a familiar, smoldering _reitsu_ emit from there.

'It's Ajmer Khaan,' he announced, 'And he's recovered fully.' He could beat the man again easily enough, but he needed to wait until Bismark revealed himself. So he turned to Rukia and Ikkaku, 'One of you must face him.'

'I want that trickster that got my captain,' said Ikkaku, referring to Marx.

'Then I guess it's up to me,' said Rukia with a sigh. She turned to Ichigo. 'You take care of yourself, captain.'

'And you, acting-captain,' said the tall teen, his jaw set.

Rukia nodded once, and flash-stepped away. Ichigo balled his fists so tightly that his hands went white.

'Relax, Ichigo,' said Kyoraku, 'It'll be your turn soon.'

The words had hardly come out of his mouth when Hisagi flash-stepped to their side. He was holding a limp arm and sporting other minor injuries. 'Sou-taicho, there's a powerful Rache that's totally stalled our assault on the north-eastern wall.'

'What does he look like?' said Ichigo.

'He's got a scar here,' she said, gesturing over his nose.

'That's Takumo, he's mine,' he said, and flash-stepped away without another word.

'He's keen,' said Ikkaku appreciatively.

'Perhaps _too _keen,' said Kyoraku.

There was an explosion of _reitsu _in the courtyard of the fortress, one that Kyoraku wasn't familiar with. Ikkaku was though. 'That's me,' he said with a wide grin, and left in a puff of dust and air.

'Now it's just me,' said Kyoraku, to nobody in particular.

The assault continued for a few minutes, and since Ichigo hadn't returned he supposed that it must really have been Ishida Takumo causing trouble. The Lieutenants were now involved in their own battles with the more powerful members of the Rache _Kreis._ High energy powers danced on the walls, sending ripples and coloured [colored] light into the air. By the escalating pressures from where the rest of his core team was, they were getting into their battles. But Bismark had yet to show himself. Well, if he wouldn't come, he'd go help the others finish quickly, starting with Rukia against Khaan.

Just then he saw what looked like a second sun on one of the towers, it rose into the air until it was hovering over the fortress. Then it shot towards him. He only just had enough time to get out the way before it plowed through the space where he'd been into the ground. The glowing orb dug in about three meters until only the very top was still above ground level. Then it faded, revealing the tall, handsome leader of the Rache. He jumped out of the hole quickly, and Kyoraku could see why, the sides had melted into boiling liquid glass.

'As expected from you, Kyoraku Shunsui, betrayer and destroyer of the Quincy,' said Franz Bismark, 'Most would not have survived that attack.'

Kyoraku's blood boiled, but his tone was light, 'I must admit, that was quite some attack. If I hadn't seen it from Yamamoto Raikawa long ago, I might have died. That's his blade you carry, which marks you as his killer. And that title you gave me, I think we're both worthy of it.'

'You know nothing,' Bismark snarled, the movement exposing fully the scar on his neck he'd had given him so long ago. 'Your Shinigami murdered my father, and then refused to find out who did it.'

'And so you murdered my wife,' said Kyoraku coolly, 'In a strange way, I suppose that makes us even.'

'You destroyed our _entire order_! There could never be a sufficient punishment for that, but I'll start with destroying your soul.'

'The sad part is that we're still dancing to the tune of a man two hundred years dead,' said Kyoraku, raising his swords which he had drawn while evading Bismarks attack. 'But I see there is no dissuading you. My heart would not be able to rest either, knowing that you still lived.'

Bismark's face contorted in rage, 'How can you be so goddamn calm!' he cried, pushing his great sword into his Quincy cross, 'Light is my strength, shine through the darkness; _Herrlicher_.'

As his weapons exploded into light, Kyoraku forced spiritual energy into his zanpakutou and said, '_Katen Kyokotsu_.'

In that moment, he felt complete for the first time since his wife's death. Somehow he'd always known her killer was still out there, he'd been waiting for this fight without even realizing it. It had manifested itself in bouts of unexplainable tensions that led to binge drinking. There were no duels that he'd anticipated as much, and only one he'd needed as much; the one with Daiken.

The stakes this time were the same: if he lost, his friends would die. Only this time Soul Society would fall too. With that thought in mind he set his resolve, and attacked.

x


	52. Decider 1: An Early Loss

_A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is late. Basically I've been having a bit of girl trouble, and that has sapped my motivation recently. I won't go into details, but it's been resolved at least for the short term. So my writing continues._

_As with the 'Battle Royale' chapters, I will be using the word "flash-steps" to describe the fast movement employed by the Rache and Shinigami. Since the higher level Rache were originally Quincy, the method they'd use would be, in most cases, the flying-shuttle step, but that doesn't scan well in the English language._

x

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 42: Decider 1, An Early Loss**

Rukia flash-stepped to the top of the gatehouse, the place where the fighting was the most intense. The Soul Reapers had wanted to force the gates open, allowing the bulk of their forces inside quickly, but naturally the Rache had stationed many elite troops there to stop them. The amount of dead and dying in such a small space was sickening, especially since the Shinigami dead were eroding. Their companions were doing their best to cut off their heads, but it was difficult in the heat of battle.

The gatehouse towers were taller than any other of the fortress. Essentially on the top it was two ovals linked together by rectangular wall at the back. The gate between them, far down below, was shaped like the maw of an underworld beast, the metal teeth being the portcullis. There was an assault team trying to break through it, but they were having no more success than the sappers on the walls.

She picked Ajmer Khaan immediately, it wasn't difficult since he was dressed differently to the rest of the white-garbed Rache and his spiritual pressure was far greater. He was a stocky man with dark skin and features that, in the mortal world, would be associated with the Indian subcontinent. He wore a blood red cloak over his steel scale armour. In his hands was a repeater crossbow and a whip tipped with flame, which he used simultaneously. He was killing Shinigami at an unprecedented rate, even seated officers stood no chance against him.

Rukia had landed on the oval opposite his, and there was a whole melee separating them. 'Dance, Sode no Shirayuki,' she said, her drawn zanpakutou lengthening and growing a long white ribbon as it changed into its _shikai. _

Meanwhile the fighting continued on the towers, the assault being led by lieutenant Ganju, most of those fighting were second division ninjas too. Rukia entered the fray, quickly cutting down three Rache. They were no match for her speed.

'Out of the way,' she shouted to the shinigami, marking four spots on the ground, 'Second dance, _Hakuren._'

The icy blast froze the majority of the Rache resistance, or sent them scattering off the towers. Only one remained unmoved, Khaan. He turned his face towards her, lips curling in a sneer.

'Lieutenant, get your men out of here!' she ordered Ganju.

He nodded immediately, for which she was thankful, since despite her temporary promotion she was still only his rank. At his curt order the second division deserted the towers, leaving them vacant except for her and her opponent.

'So,' said Khaan with distaste, 'This is all I'll be getting, a half-grown girl.'

Rukia's cheeks heated, but her reply was stony, 'I'm Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of the thirteenth division and acting captain of the tenth.'

'I know who you are,' he said, 'You're the other one with an ice type zanpakutou. Well I already defeated the real captain of the tenth, the one with the strongest ice type blade. Do you really think you could do any better than the boy prodigy, eh?'

'I will because I must,' said Rukia, 'There is no one else left to defeat you but me.'

Though the ninjas had left the top of the towers, they were still moving around them; apparently trying to find an entrance to where the opening mechanisms must surely be. Khaan noticed too, and guffawed loudly.

'Ha, the fools. Marx designed this fortress, and he thought of everything. There's only one way in, here,' he said, tapping a trapdoor with his feet. 'And this is the only key,' he continued, touching the thin chain around his neck, tucked in below his collar. 'You can have it, if you defeat me. Not that that will ever happen.'

Using enough power she could probably batter through the trapdoor, though it would undoubtedly be resilient, and she wouldn't be able to attempt it with Khaan there to interfere. Either way, she had no choice, she had to fight and defeat him if they were to open the gates. And if they didn't defeat all the leaders of this dangerous order they'd reform and attack them again in another hundred years.

Then she noticed the bonfire floating above her head, when had that appeared? Kyoraku had mentioned something about it being linked to Khaans abilities, but he'd talked about four different coloured flames, and hadn't gained much of an impression of them. Poor Hitsugaya was still in no condition to be telling them anything about it.

'I see you've noticed my tracer. It won't leave you until you die.'

'You talk too much,' said Rukia coldly, 'First dance, _Tsukishiro_.'

x

Ichigo released his _Bankai_ as he ran, increasing his speed dramatically. As he reached the area that Hisagi had told him about he saw what had happened, the evidence was all over in the still smoking rents in the ground. The Rache had taken the fight off the walls to the ground below, forcing the shinigami back and inflicting heavy casualties on them. They were still fighting furiously.

At once he attacked, appearing in the thick of his enemies and slicing a crossbow wielder nearly in half. The man actually kept firing for another second before his torso folded over like a door on hinges, blood spraying up like a water feature. Meanwhile Ichigo was already cutting all those closest, putting from his mind the fact that they couldn't possibly survive such injuries. He had to find Takumo, but he had a duty to his men as well, and their numbers had surely been thinned already by the powerful Rache leader. They would have a much better chance once he'd evened the odds.

The Rache reacted quickly and precisely, breaking off their now doomed attack and reforming back on the castle walls. Even some of the ones he'd cut had managed to get away, these were obviously a stronger breed than their average foot soldier. A look at his own men proved it without doubt. The Rache had been beating back a force four times larger than theirs! And the shinigami were being led by lieutenants Hisagi, Kira and Iba.

One of them though had not left. Takumo stood alone on the field of death, looking sideways at him and waiting. He seemed unarmed.

'Get the men out of here,' said Ichigo to the lieutenants, 'Move to one of the other walls, I don't want anyone getting caught in this.'

'Understood,' said Kira, nodding to Hisagi who'd just rejoined them.

'You captains always get the best fights,' said Iba.

'Get your _Bankai _and promotion, and you'll get them too,' said Ichigo, but his mind was already elsewhere. He barely noticed as the Shinigami spit into sections and moved off, he just watched Takumo as he walked slowly towards him, hand tight around his sword hilt. He was trying to be as calm as possible, yet even still every muscle felt as tense as steel cabling. Why hadn't Takumo ignited his bow already?

'So, we meet again Kurosaki Ichigo, once human now Shinigami captain of the thirteenth protection division.' The Rache leader hadn't moved a muscle.

His temper flared, but he caught it. 'We do, Ishida Takumo, once human now leader of a band of murderers and soul destroyers.'

'Now that wasn't very nice,' said Takumo.

'I'm going to kill you,' he said, suppressed rage making his voice grate, 'And then I'll find a way to send you to hell for eternity.'

'Touché, all because I culled one of your freakish friends.'

Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore, he dived at the man.

-And found himself staring at a spear point just before it would have entered his eye. Shit! He limboed below it, the blade missing him by millimetres. Then it swung down at him, and he reacted. An instant later he was away; and wondering how. The movement had been one of the strangest things he'd ever done, but it had worked.

'My my, you are quick,' said Takumo, 'I have faith that this could be interesting. Too bad you don't stand a chance.'

He was holding his already released Nage-yari, a rattle dangling just below the sword-like blade. A quick glance confirmed that he was wearing the gauntlet with the brother rattle. Of course, that was it, he should have been looking out for it from the beginning. Takumo's stance had been to hide his right arm, he could form the javelins instantly in his hand. Allowing himself to be goaded had nearly cost him his life, he couldn't afford any more mistakes. He took a deep breath.

'That gauntlet, that's your true fusion release isn't it?' said Ichigo, and when Takumo didn't reply he continued, 'I thought it was strange, that you could lose your spear and yet still clone it in your hands. The rattle is just to link your power to the one that is being thrown, it disappears after you make another, probably because you can't maintain more than one connection.'

'Impressive, you worked out the basis of my abilities with only having seen a fraction of them,' said Takumo, 'I can hardly believe that you've only been a Shinigami for a year. Sad, really, that you won't have a chance to grow to your full potential. You are, without doubt, the greatest prodigy that Seireitei has ever seen. I was the greatest prodigy of the old Quincy order. Fitting, is it not, that we should meet like this? Quincy versus Shinigami, hybrid versus hybrid.'

'You're noisy,' said Ichigo, swinging his blade, 'Getsuga Tenshou.'

x

Although the fighting was intense on the walls, inside the courtyard it was strangely peaceful. Ikkaku reached it unchallenged, and realised why as soon as he landed. Besides having access to the stairways up the walls and being the main way out the gate, if it had been open, he had no access to the keep. No doubt one had to enter through the walls. A strange design, but then this hadn't been built to be a commercial hub. Ikkaku raised his sword and scabbard as he saw the figure approaching.

'You're really bad at sensing _reiatsu_,' said Marx, walking calmly towards him, 'I half thought I would have to release my fusion to make you come after me.'

'Heh, I can't be bothered with all those lame tricks,' said Ikkaku.

'You should, they are what separates the true masters from the strong fools that are destined to fall.'

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed, 'Are we going to do this or what?'

'In a minute. I'm surprised you didn't bring any support, since you obviously don't stand a chance against me on your own. Where is the Spirit King?'

'Not coming. Anyway, I don't do two on one fights.'

'A pity,' said Marx, removing his ebony cloak and tossing it aside. His uniform underneath was white, patterned at the collars and cuffs with black. 'I had hoped to deal with you both at the same time, but no matter, he can wait. Today you will die, as will all the Shinigami who were foolish enough to come here. After that it will be easy enough for us to overwhelm the survivors. I would suggest that you release your Bankai if you truly wish to fight.'

'I was going to,' said Ikkaku, slotting his scabbard into the hilt of his blade, 'Grow, _Houzukimaru_,' he shouted, forming his spear, 'Bankai, _Ryumon Houzukimaru._'

It was the first time he'd released his _Bankai _so soon after his _Shikai_, and he could feel his body take immediate strain. He hadn't warmed up properly for this increase in power, yet he had no choice. Marx nodded approvingly.

'Good, my turn now. Shake the foundations of the earth, _Steinspalter_.'

His war hammer and crossbow glowed as they fused together as one, the new weapon growing significantly. Ikkaku knew what to expect, but it was impossible not to feel a chill run up his spine seeing it again. Two crossed bow shafts, each holding two strings, attached to a thick grip. A four-shot repeater crossbow, with a power unlike any he'd ever seen before.

'You're afraid,' said Marx, 'That's good.'

Fury smothered the emotion, 'Shut up, you oily fuck!'

'Anger is even better,' he said, and raised his crossbow, firing three bolts above his head before turning the last at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku sidestepped, the shot hissing past him. Then another four-barbed bolt smashed into the ground just in front of him, showering him with sharp pebbles that cut his skin. Marx hadn't fired again, so how… He looked up just in time to see two more bolts descending on him. He dodged the first, but the second hit the massive blade that floated behind his back. A thread of black energy appeared between it and Marx's crossbow. He fired again, into the ground, the thread now between the two bolts solidifying in an instant into thick chain.

'Che,' said Ikkaku.

'One slightly new trick and you're already bound?' said Marx, disappointed.

'Not yet I'm not,' said Ikkaku, letting go of one of his massive blades to grip onto the shaft. If left in it would inhibit his movement, so with a wrench he ripped it out. Doing so took a piece of his weapon with it, and cracks ran from the hole.

Marx nodded, 'Let us continue,' he said, and disappeared.

'I hate these fast types,' Ikkaku muttered to himself, before diving to his left, a bolt slicing the air where he'd been milliseconds before.

They continued for some time, Ikkaku's _Bankai _blades getting pieces broken off them at intervals, but so far Marx hadn't been able to hit his body. He was bleeding though, from sharp pieces of metal and stone flying through the air. If they continued at this rate he'd have no weapon left, but all he needed before then was to hit his enemy once. One mistake, one miscalculation, that was all it would take.

Marx though was giving him no such openings, always saying firmly out of reach. When Ikkaku threw caution to the wind and charged, Marx fired all four bolts at once. With no way to dodge, Ikkaku blocked by crossing his weapons. The bolts smashed into the blades, pinning them together, and a second later there were four chains connecting them to the ground.

Ikkaku knew that he couldn't pull all these out in the heat of battle, and the blades would be ruined anyway. So he focused his power, and allowed a link in each of the two thick chains connecting his three blades to disappear, detaching the smaller two from the largest blade that normally hovered over his back. He jumped back, leaving behind the two thirds of his weapon, noting as he did so that the dragon standard had finally burned to the end and was fully ignited.

Marx noticed too, 'What does that do?' he said.

'Heh, like I'm gonna tell you.'

'Suit yourself, I'll work it out myself,' the pale man shrugged.

As Marx fired again, Ikkaku dodged, and found himself closer to his enemy than he had ever been before. This was his chance, his one hope of winning. _Ryumon Houzukimaru_ had the ability to discharge all its incredible power in one blast once the standard had burned to the end, the one time it could operate at range. He swung the blade, releasing all the pent up energy in one massive blast. The destruction churned up the entire courtyard, ripping piles of resilient stones off the keep's wall and sending up a thick cloud of dust.

Then he gasped aloud, feeling the shock of being hit. He fell to his knees, and turned his head to survey the damage. Marx was behind him, he'd stuck two bolts into the back of his calves so that they penetrated out the front. The black chains had already formed, and so close to him that he wouldn't be able to move more than a meter. Then Marx shot him twice more in the triceps, also sinking the connecting bolts into the ground near to him. What was left of his weapon fell from his hand, and reverted back to his sealed blade.

'Gah!' he spat out blood from biting his tongue, 'Finish it!'

'I don't think so,' said Marx, reverting his release back to the original war hammer and crossbow.

'Why the hell not?' Ikkaku didn't much like the idea of his soul being destroyed, but he'd always wanted to die honourably in battle.

'I kept you alive for a reason, to witness the utter destruction of Gotei thirteen, and my rise to dominance. You are no threat to me now, so just be quiet and watch.'

'You're insane,' said Ikkaku.

'I prefer to think that I'm a genius.'

x

Kyoraku and Bismark paused in their battle, and both looked in the direction of the castle. The surging energy had faded, leaving behind two weaker powers. What had happened, who had won?

'What's Marx playing at?' said Bismark angrily.

His tone suggested that he knew what was going on, so Kyoraku said, 'Did he win?'

'Yes, he beat your third-seat, but now he's powered down and he's not killing him. I told my men not to take any prisoners.'

'Maybe Ikkaku hurt him in that last attack?' Kyoraku suggested.

'If he did, that's no reason to keep him alive.'

Kyoraku hoped that they were both too injured to continue fighting, because if Marx interfered in either Ichigo or Rukia's battles it would almost certainly spell doom for them. They were already evenly matched up. Best case scenario if Marx had won was for him to attempt to help Bismark, but that move didn't make sense and he was obviously intelligent. It was useless imagining his potential actions though, Kyoraku was occupied and could do nothing to stop him.

This was a moment that his enemy was distracted though, so he dived forward. Bismark didn't miss a beat, dodging backwards and releasing two sunbolt arrows from his golden longbow. It was then that Kyoraku realised that he had a slight edge with his speed, not enough to make a difference in a sword duel; but since his opponent was fighting with a ranged weapon it was certainly useful. Then he felt a familiar surge in his weapon, _Katen Kyokotsu _was ready to play. About time.

'_Takaoni_,' he cried, leaping above his opponent.

But Bismark was high in the air a moment later, unleashing a storm of bright arrows. Then tapped his weapon, and the bow began to glow. Kyoraku, guessing what was about to happen, covered his eyes with one of his scimitar blades just before the blinding flash came. On reflex his other sliced through the powerful arrow that had been released at the same time. He had been right; the uniqueness of the fusion powers came entirely from the Shinigami ones they had stolen. That attack had been the same as Yamamoto Raikawa's; with only the addition of the simultaneous shot. It was a good thing he'd taken the time to look up the man's abilities, which had been recorded in the Shinigami Archives.

'_Kageoni_,' he switched games, and dropped down to ground.

He had been hoping to score an easy strike on the man's shadow, but Bismark dodged as soon as he came close, firing arrows the entire time. Just how many of his powers had the Rache observed?

'Surprised?' Bismark shouted as they fought, 'We had our agents in the twelfth division put sensors into the Fake town you used. We have data on everything you did there.'

Then they would have detected the energy signatures, but that wasn't enough to work out what the attacks did. And with Soul Society's detection technology, they wouldn't have been able to hide cameras. Wait, they could have hid sensitive sound-detection bugs without too much trouble, and he'd explained the rules of his games. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he could curse himself for being a fool. Bismark would know all his best games except _Kenoni _and his _Bankai_. That meant that they were on a roughly even footing when it came to knowledge of the other's abilities.

He couldn't use _Kenoni_, not now. He wasn't certain how it would work against the Rache fusion powers, but even if it did seal them fully he'd be a sitting duck if Marx decided to intervene. That left only his _Bankai_. He was holding his own for now, but he sensed that Bismark wasn't going all out, not yet. That was the only major card he had left to play if things became more intense.

Either way, he had to change tactics. Remembering the battle over fake Karakura town reminded him of his opponent there, and his abilities. 'Bakudo no 35, _Kuroi hibana_,' he said as he ran, firing the streaming black fire from the tip of his left blade. Bismark shot his arrows through it, like he'd done with every other spell he'd attempted.

'That won't work, not with this one,' said Kyoraku softly.

Bismark blinked as the fire reformed without slowing, then it struck him. Bismark was sent skidding back through the air, his uniform and skin singed despite the sphere of defensive energy he'd thrown up at the last moment. He stood panting.

'You piece of offal,' he gasped, dropping down to the ground, 'What did you do?'

'A Kido, obviously. You gave me the idea, reminding me of my fight with the Espada. That was a bad idea, now try facing the stronger version of it. Bakudo no 75, _Kuroi hi taihou_.'

The blast was terrific, sending shockwaves through the air licked with tongues of flame. Even though Bismark readied his shield properly, he was sent flying backwards for nearly fifty meters, all the while taking earth and foliage with him. Kyoraku had the presence of mind to put out all of the small fires that had started as a result of his attack before following, he didn't want the assault to have to contend with a forest fire on top of everything else.

Bismark was trying to stand, his clothing ruined and burns all over his body. He seemed to be exhaling smoke. He fell to one knee before righting himself again, and stared balefully at Kyoraku between coughs. 'Urgh, I'll make you pay for that,' he promised.

'No, you won't. You're finished. Even your shielding doesn't work properly against this form of attack. Kido was always the Quincy's greatest weakness, and since you Rache obviously haven't bothered to learn to use it, it remains so. This time, I'll use the incantation as well.' That would make it even more powerful.

The giant Rache leader gave a hollow laugh, 'I've barely started, Shinigami. True, I can't use your spells, but once I take it to the next level it won't matter.'

'You have another level?' said Kyoraku, his eyes widening slightly.

Bismark raised his bow with both hands above his head. 'Light shining, the brightest sun, scorch and consume all darkness. Ban-fusion _Heilige Herrlicher_.'

x

A/N: _Kuroi hibana means black quick flame. Kuroi hi taihou means black flame cannon. Both are my own creations. Basically they're fire that reforms after being attacked, otherwise they're much the same as the other flame Kido spells._

_Steinspalter is Stone Splitter. _Heilige Herrlicher is Saintly Glorious one. As to what exactly is a Ban-fusion, I'll be getting to that in the next chapter. Remember that the initial fusion is roughly on par with Bankai.


	53. Decider 2: Bankai and Banfusion

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 43: Decider 2, Bankai and Ban-fusion**

On the highest point of the battlements, the two linked oval towers of the gatehouse, Rukia ducked under a fireball. She took a stance to release one of her dances, then had to dodge again as the burning whip flicked at her along with two energy bolts. This was becoming a serious problem. She needed time to release her attacks, time that Khaan wasn't allowing her to have.

'Stop squirming,' Khaan shouted, sending another volley of bolts at her.

The man was a brute and a powerful one, that much was obvious, she had known men like him throughout her career as a Soul Reaper. Fighting him had reminded her initially of her training with Zaraki Kenpachi, but on reflection there were major differences. Besides the obvious one of his ranged weapons as opposed to a sword, Zaraki would have been pleased with his opponent putting up a spirited fight. This man was getting more and more annoyed. Did he really expect her to be an easy win?

'Hado no.33, _Sokatsui_,' she cried, sending a blast of blue fire at her opponent.

He blocked it with his coiled whip, and immediately his weapon's fire's colour changed to green. She gasped as she realised what had happened, he'd absorbed her attack. The fireball he sent at her a moment later was twice as large, and three times as fast as any of his previous ones.

'Fourth dance, _Byatate_.' she cried.

The attack exploded with a thunderous roar, the shock of it breaking chunks of ice off the front of her shield-shaped wall, and sent thin cracks dancing through the rest of it. But it held.

'So, you can turn my fire attacks back at me,' said Rukia, raising her sword to shoulder level, 'Unfortunately for you, this defense is still greater than your attack.'

'Don't get cocky just because you stopped me once,' Khaan snapped, flicking his whip at the shield. He tore more ice off it, but still it held. Angrily he swung again, while opening fire with the crossbow at the same time.

'Second dance, _Hakuren_,' she said, marking four points with her sword.

The ice avalanche burst forth, catching the shield in its wake and smothering Khaan's attacks. The man wisely leapt high into the air, out of its path. Only to find Rukia waiting for him.

'Bakudo no.30, _Shitotsu Sansen_.' Three streaks of light shot from her finger to strike her enemy, sending him flying back down. Khaan's cry of surprise was cut off by a loud 'Oof,' as he struck the thick frozen wall her attack had left behind. Her spell bound him there, and he struggled angrily.

'Damn you, Shinigami, this won't hold me.'

Rukia wasn't listening, she had already begun her incantation. 'Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo no.75 _Gochūtekkan_.'

Khaan had just finished freeing himself when the five thick pillars came falling from the sky to pin his arms, legs and head. He cried out with pain, and struggled desperately. But the pillars, though shaking slightly, stayed in place. 'You little bitch,' he shouted, 'No matter how hard you try to restrain me, it won't work. Our Quincy abilities make it very easy to take apart these spiritual constructs.'

'Try then,' said Rukia calmly.

The pillars began to glow red, particles flowing off them. After twenty seconds Khaan stopped. His heavy restraints looked like they'd gone through decades of erosion, but they still held firm. 'How… how is this possible?' he gasped.

'That spell was originally designed to restrain the strongest Quincy. I remember learning about its background in the academy. While it is impossible for any _Bakudo _to be immune to your abilities, this one resists erosion more than any other restraining spell. I imagine it would take even someone of your power at least five minutes to break free. Plenty of time to finish you off.' She leapt high above him, pointing her blade down, and started to fall between the pillars. 'Third dance, _Shirafune_,' she cried, then she struck.

A shockwave of cold shot outwards in a ring. The pillars froze immediately, and came crumbling down. The space where Rukia and Khaan were was concealed by a thick mist, which slowly cleared to reveal the two combatants.

'What!' said Rukia, her eyes widening.

'Lay the land to waste, _Höllenwut,_' said Khaan, his fusion weapon already released. He had her blade pinned between his scythe and butterfly axe blade, a link of the chain between catching the tip of her weapon and preventing it from penetrating his chest. Then he raised his leg and kicked her off. Rukia flew back with a cry, and skidded to a halt some fifteen meters away. The wall of ice across the top of the towers meanwhile melted, due to its close proximity to Khaan and shattered, chunks falling down towards the walls and ground far below. Rukia hoped that it wouldn't hurt any of the Shinigami. She massaged her bruised abdomen with her free hand.

'You made me release,' he said, jumping to his feet. His body was shaking with suppressed rage. 'How can you still use your ice attacks? My tracer should have made it impossible, like it did with that boy.'

She'd forgotten about the bonfire that was burning above her head. About all it was doing was making her hair uncomfortably hot. 'I can see why it would have caused Hitsugaya-taicho trouble, but as you can see, that trick won't work on me.'

'This will,' he snapped, gesturing with his scythe.

For a moment it seemed like nothing had happened. Then the inferno above her grew, and began dancing with different colours in its tendrils. An instant later three flames separated from the mass, and came spinning down until they were at her breast height. Kyoraku had told her about this ability, if he struck through any of the flames it would have some sort of effect, though the only one he'd known for sure was the explosive blue flame.

'So, this is your true power,' said Rukia.

'Most of it, but don't get the wrong idea. I'm just tired of this taking so long. I didn't have to use all my tricks to get the boy, and you're weaker.'

'If this was the level you used to beat Captain Hitsugaya on _Bankai_,' she said, 'Then it doesn't make sense for me to face it on _Shikai_.'

'You're talking like… Bah, you don't have a _Bankai_.'

'Really?' said Rukia, lifting an eyebrow. She spun around, her sword's ribbon followed her motion and formed three progressively wider circles around her. The movement finished with her blade raised directly above her head. '_Bankai, Heiya no Shirayuki._'

Her ribbon began to pulse erratically, once, twice, then settled into a steady rate. The very air around her seemed to change colour. The flames around her started to flare, as though resisting sudden change. And Khaan felt a chill touch his spine that wasn't just emotion.

'What did you do?' he said.

'I hope you've made peace with yourself, because its time to end this,' she said, pointing her blade at him. 'This is my Bankai.'

x

Ichigo dodged a flying javelin, and moved past it to attack Takumo, who immediately formed another in his hands. Ichigo slashed, was blocked, and slashed again. All the while he was forcing his way through the air, which felt like moving through water thanks to Takumo's ability. With his speed inhibited they were roughly on par, Ichigo thought he might have a slight advantage in strength, but Takumo had a greater one in his longer weapon.

'Your friend Sado screamed when I cut him,' said Takumo, sending a three-stab slash combination at him.

'Shut up,' Ichigo growled.

'Like a _woman_.'

'I said, _shut up!_'

'And the real girl, the one with the red hair and huge jugs, what was her name? I visited her in prison, she was very eager to trade favours. Want to know what she did?'

Ichigo could feel his temper rising, so much so that his vision was going red. But losing his cool wouldn't help him, quite the opposite. At the same time, he was no good trying to be analytical. It was like Kyoraku had taught him, he had to channel his emotions into his fighting, allowing them to lead him, but not control him.

'She was a real treat,' said Takumo, licking his lips for effect.

'Give it up already,' said Ichigo, evading the spear and stabbing at his enemy. Burning desire to kill fired his blood, but he resisted its grip.

Takumo flicked his rattle, creating another Nage-yari while he still had one in his hand. He flung both on either side of Ichigo, who glanced from one to the other uncertainly. Then the two javelins changed direction, shooting towards each other in a pincer movement. Ichigo charged forward, the blades opening cuts in his side before clashing into each other, and slashed at Takumo. The Rache formed yet another blade to block with and tried to pull back, but Ichigo wasn't letting him get away, and sent a flurry of attacks at him while keeping up. Takumo defended desperately, his teeth gritted together, but couldn't prevent Ichigo's blade from opening several deep cuts in his abdomen, arms and legs.

'Getsuga Tenshou,' he said, swinging his blade in an arc.

The black energy crescent sent Takumo flying back skimming over the ground, even though he was blocking it. Ichigo tried to catch up, but with the air as thick as it was he couldn't, and the tail of his attack was sending sand spraying into the air. Another moon-fang would cancel out his first, how else could he attack at range? The answer came to him, and as it did he began to mutter.

'Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado no. 31, _Shakkahō_.'

The red orb shot left his hand just as Takumo ripped his spear upwards through the black crescent and skidded to slow. The fireball hit him in the chest and exploded, sending him flying back even faster than before, he smashed through three large trees before he was able to halt. Ichigo caught up with him a moment later.

'Looks like this Kido thing is quite useful after all,' he said, 'Byakuya and the others would be glad I got it right.'

He leapt at Takumo again, who hadn't yet risen, and slashed. The other man pulled away just in time, but not before Ichigo's blade had sliced off the rattle dangling on his arm.

'Damn you,' cried Takumo, his uniform ripped, black and bloody. The material on his torso had been burnt off, revealing a firmly muscular, scalded body. But the truly significant damage was his gauntlet, with the rattle gone he could no longer summon any more javelins.

'Time to finish this,' said Ichigo, raising his blade with one hand, 'I've so been looking forward to killing you.'

Takumo began to laugh, a triumphant but somewhat hysterical sound. 'Oh this isn't over,' he said, 'Not by a long shot. You haven't yet seen the full extent of my power.' He raised his right hand into the air. 'Oh Wind, the breath of Heaven's lung. Oh Wind, sing now of Death to come. Ban-fusion, _Toedlich Aufschneidensturm_.'

'What the-!' Ichigo began.

He was cut off by the blast of wind and power that emitted from the shorter man. Takumo's bracer began to glow, then it melded into a long staff. There was a loud '_Shing'_ as a spear blade emerged from the tip, and another as two slightly curved ones emerged from either side of the still glowing weapon. Then the Rache swung the weapon down with one arm, the colours formed and the power rush stopped. His wounds had all sealed, though the outlines of the cuts and blackening remained.

'That's a _Hozoin _spear,' said Ichigo, 'I saw a documentary on TV about them.'

'TV?' said Takumo, 'What's that? These weapons were made to beat samurai with katanas. It is said that even the great Musashi had trouble against the _Hozoin-maru _spearmen. So how do you think you'll fare against the most versatile weapon of feudal Japan, Kurosaki Ichigo?'

'What's with this anyway,' said Ichigo angrily, 'I get your fusion, that's the Shinigami blade's _Shikai _mixed with your Quincy abilities. So how did you pull this power-up out of your arse, eh?'

'That's right, the fusion does come from the _Shikai_. What you probably don't realise is that in fusion form, our primary power is still Quincy based. However, both me and Bismark have blades that came from Shinigami captains, meaning that-'

'You have access to their _Bankai_,' Ichigo growled.

'You catch on quickly. The maximum power we can ever access from our _liberated_ blades is the limit that its previous owner had. In the case of Ban-fusion, we allow it to lead our Quincy abilities, creating an opposite effect to fusion.'

'So you took your weapon from a Shinigami captain. Who was it, Shihoin Eiroshi?'

'How did you know?' said Takumo with some surprise, 'You weren't around at that time, so-'

'Kyoraku told me everything. Told us all. Shihoin Eiroshi was the only other captain that disappeared around that time, besides ol' Yama's son, but your leader Bismark has his sword. If you two are the only ones with this Ban-fusion, it has to be you.'

'Smart boy.'

'Yoruichi, his daughter, was one of my mentors. I guess I've now got another reason to kill you,' said Ichigo, raising his left hand in front of his face, 'This time, you'll see my hollow powers as well.'

'Bring-it-on.'

x

Kyoraku stood facing his opponent, silently, neither making a move. He used the time to clear his mind, thinking hard would distract him. But thoughts still came to him unbidden. Physically Bismark was everything he was, but so much more. Kyoraku was tall and decently built, Bismark was nearly a head taller and seemingly made of muscle. Kyoraku was good looking in a roundabout way, Bismark was a beardless Norse God. Kyoraku's twin blades were imposing, Bismark's-

'Are you waiting for me to do something?' said the golden haired man.

'Yes,' he said simply.

'Use your _Bankai_, the one you used to destroy the Quincy order.'

'No.'

'If you don't, you won't stand a chance.'

Kyoraku sighed, 'After I killed Daiken, I promised myself I would never use it again. My _Bankai _is sick, really sick. Once it's unleashed, either me or my opponent will die. Horribly.'

'Then you will just die, and I won't have beaten your true power,' said Bismark, 'But suit yourself.' He swung a massive blade at Kyoraku. He blocked with both blades, there was a blinding flash of light as the weapons collided. The force was so great that he nearly lost his grip on them.

Bismark's Ban-fusion release had split and morphed his golden bow into two silvery white swords, each long as the man was tall, triangle shaped, double edged, and at the base wider than his thigh. The hilts were gold, and each long enough for five hands. With their size they should have been impossible to wield, yet the other man had no trouble. The edge of each sword was surrounded with yellow light, and at the base of the blade it extended further, like a bright cross guard.

'Down to one knee already?' said Bismark, 'I had expected more.' He stabbed with the other blade.

Kyoraku leapt back, the humming sword slicing the space where he'd been a moment before. 'Those are powerful, really powerful,' he said, 'But I train with someone who also uses a big blade of raw power. It would take four of his weapon to make what you have there, but the long and short is that I know how to take it.'

'I really, really doubt it.'

'I'll prove it to you. Your speed hasn't improved, and you've lost your ability to fire at range. So what will you do to stop this? Hado no 75, _Kuroi hi taihou._'

The roaring black fire shot from the tips of his outstretched blades towards Bismark, who calmly raised a white sword. The flames hit the tip, which flashed, and immediately they started fading. It was only a dark mist that hit the Rache's body.

'Did I mention that my ability is to negate any other that my blade touches?' said the giant.

'How is that- I saw nothing on that in the archives!'

'Of course not. You Shinigami don't trust even your record keepers, no one ever allows their _Bankai _to be documented. It is your secret weapon. So secret that you can't even tell your friends, regardless if that knowledge could save their lives. I'm surprised you were even able to find out the _Shikai_ abilities.'

'So, Kido is no good now,' said Kyoraku. That wasn't quite true, it would still work, but only if the other man didn't block it. And he couldn't see any way to do that right now. 'But what about my games? _Takaoni_.'

He leapt above the other man's head, and slashed down as he fell. Bismark didn't even bother to manoeuvre, he blocked with one huge blade. Kyoraku smiled as he struck, the damage would push through to his foolish opponent. But besides the flash as the swords struck, nothing happened, and the big man pushed him back with a shove of his blade. He stared at his enemy wordlessly.

'How did I not get hurt?' said Bismark, 'It's simple, your sword is the source of the ability, by striking it I negated the power.'

'Then this, _Irooni, _gold.'

He didn't bother to block Bismark's stab, it deflected harmlessly off his black _shihakushou. _But when his return attack was caught by the other sword there was another flash. He leapt back, using his senses to confirm what he already suspected. His game had, once again, been negated. So, none of his abilities would work if they involved him crossing blades with his enemy or sending a projectile of power. _Kenoni_ might, but the man had as much Shinigami _reiatsu _as Kyoraku himself at the moment, plus he also had Quincy. It would be nearly impossible to overcome his spiritual pressure. He should have used it earlier.

'Use your _Bankai,_' repeated Bismark.

'No,' he said, 'I'll just do this the old fashion way, sword on sword.'

'You're mad, you can barely block one of mine with both of yours. But, as you wish.' He charged, one blade like a lance, the other held high.

Kyoraku started forward, glancing aside the stabbing blade, but shimmied away as the other swept down, smashing a rent in the ground. He'd hoped to have an opening then, but Bimark immediately swung both swords at him. He jumped over and aimed a cut at his head, which the other man ducked under while swinging an uppercut. They fought on and on, Kyoraku was the more experienced swordsman, but Bismark had much greater reach and strength; he couldn't even get close to hitting him.

'Give it up!' Bismark shouted.

'_Kenoni,_' Kyoraku replied, using all his power to suppress his opponents.

For a second it seemed like it might work, he had taken the other man by surprise and that gave an immediate advantage. Then Bismark slammed the hilts of his two weapons together, and as they merged his power soared, ripping easily through Kyoraku's attempted suppression. The glow around the blades trebled in volume. His weapon wasn't two swords, Kyoraku realised, it was a bladed staff. A staff made of blades though would be a better description.

'You could block my swords with difficulty,' said Bismark, 'But this is its true form, you won't be able to block this. Now die!' He surged forward.

Kyoraku closed his eyes. He was right, he knew. Just his opponent's power level that he could detect made victory impossible on _Shikai_, leaving him with no alternative. '_Bankai, Onikamishiai Katen Kyokotsu_.'

The weapons faded from his hands, he heard Bismark's cry of alarm as the same thing happened to him. Meanwhile the colours would be melding into black around them, on the outside spectators would see a dome forming. He didn't have to open his eyes to know, and had no wish to see it again. He would sooner have died than use this again, but it wasn't just his life on the line here.

'Is this it, is this what destroyed the Quincy order, your _Bankai_?' said Bismark.

'Yada yara, that is what I said,' said Kyoraku, keeping his eyes shut. There was nothing to see now anyway, that would only come after the drum sounded. 'I think you could have negated it too, had you tried. But you didn't, because of your foolish fantasy at beating me in this. You have your way, you will regret it, but not for long. So let us play now: the games of death.'

x

From his vantage point on the battlements, Marx watched the dome form. He had just checked on Takumo's battle, and now he turned his head towards the top of the gatehouse, where a thick mist had formed and ice droplets kept falling. He smiled, all was going according to plan. A pair of low level Shinigami attacked him, he shot them down almost negligently.

He then flash stepped back down to the courtyard, where Ikkaku was still struggling against his penetrating bonds, causing his wounds to bleed. It was a pity that he would only have this fool to witness his great triumph, but it couldn't be helped. His own people were all busy. Idly he wondered if he should take some more Shinigami captive the same way, to have a bit more of a crowd.

'Soon, very soon,' he said, balancing his large four-shot crossbow on its base on the ground, taking the weight off his shoulder.

'You stupid shit, do ya really think that whatever tricks you've prepared will get the captains, eh?' said Ikkaku, blood running from the side of his mouth.

'I know they will. They will be weak after fighting the other members of the _Prima Kreis_. Then I will be number one, the Lord of All Things, heaven and earth' he spoke calmly, it was fact after all, no need to get all excited about what was inevitable.

'You know what happened to the last guy who thought he would do that?'

'He failed. I won't. Just shut up and watch.'

x

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, relocating has taken up a lot of my time. I'm also working still, doing summer camp._

_Heiya no Shirayuki_ _, Rukia's Bankai, means Field's white snow.  
Toedlich Aufschneidensturm_ _, Takumo's Ban-fusion, means Deadly slicing wind. Gah, german doesn't do things in short form, like Japanese.  
Onikamishiai Katen Kyokotsu_ _, Kyoraku's Bankai, means Demon-God game Flower-Wind Crazy-Bone.  
_


	54. Interlude: Forced Choices

**The Heir Apparent  
Interlude: Forced Choices**

_One century ago_

Ajmer Khaan was bored. He sat on a boulder overlooking one of the districs of Rukongai, he couldn't be bothered to find out which one. 'Find strong recruits', Lord Bismark had said, 'But make it discreet, we don't want the Shinigami to know we still exist.' So they had to search in the most forsaken places where strong people were even more rare. It was looking for the proverbial needle in a hundred haystacks.

'Another wasted trip,' he muttered, and got up to leave. Even though he wasn't the most skilled at sensing _reitsu_, he was still a Quincy and specialised in the manipulation and control of spiritual energy. If there had been anything of note, he'd have sensed it a long time ago.

Then he felt a flicker.

He stopped and turned back. Where was it coming from? No, not from the town, there was nothing there, but it had seemed to have been from that direction. There it was again, he delved quickly before it disappeared. It was coming from the town's direction, but far beyond it and well outside Khaan's sensitive range. Someone powerful must be there, maybe a shinigami. A good chance to make a kill. He flash-stepped away, smiling darkly.

x

'No, Renji, like this,' said Rukia, focusing her energy in a instant. The small pile of sticks burst into flames.

'Why're you so good at this?' Renji complained, glancing at their three friends who were quickly piling more twigs on.

'Well, one of us has to be,' she said with a smirk.

'Wow, Rukia-chan. That was so cool!' said Shinta, pushing his spiky hair out of his eyes for a better look.

'Yeah, super-dooper,' Aki added.

'Now we can eat!' said chubby Tanto, punching the air.

'Hey, don't forget, I caught the fish,' said Renji.

The others payed him no attention, and began taking the small wriggling fish out of the material sack and sticking them live between half split pieces of bamboo; three a stick. Renji gave an exaperated huff and joined them, propping the ready ones next to the fire. They stopped moving soon enough. As he watched them cook, he reflected on the fish traps that they had set. Anything smaller than Rukia's hand would have got through the spaces, but they didn't seem to have any much bigger. Probably they were being fished out upstream, he thought sourly.

Aki was telling Tanto and Shinta about the one time he'd impersonated a shinigami to steal some barley-rice. This time his embellishments had gone even further; now he was stealing a 3-course meal, complete with a fruit basket, whilst pretending he was a captain. The other two guffawed and, laughing, pointed out his inconsistencies; while Rukia smiled in the background. There was nothing new that they could tell each other, they'd been together that long. Though they had no blood relation, they were family.

Still, becoming a shinigami. The idea had been stuck in his head for more than a decade. Rukia would certainly do well, she had far more spiritual energy than him. Renji was fairly sure he'd get in too. That would be a perminant pass for them, out of the muck and danger and hopelessness that was Rukongai. But they couldn't leave behind their family. Aki, Shinta and Tanto all had spiritual energy; evidenced by the fact that they needed to eat; but they couldn't use it. Yet. When they all could-

'Renji!' Rukia cried, cutting through his thoughts like a katana. He knew that tone; danger, terrible danger.

He was on his feet just in time to see a man appear, appearently out of thin air (which must have been some sort of illusion). The man was dark skinned and solid, in fairly nondescript clothing though he wore it like a uniform.

'What the- Who the frek are you!' he shouted.

'Not shinigami,' said Khaan, ignoring him, 'But some excellent potential here. Hah, probably the best potential I've ever seen; the boy is find enough, and the girl...

'I don't know who you are,' said Rukia, rising carefully, 'But if you don't leave now, there will trouble. As you can see, we have nothing of value.'

'Oh, but you do. What I want is you and your red-head friend.'

'Eh?' said Renji, 'Sorry, but I ain't into guys.'

'No way you're taking Rukia-chan away from us!' Tanto exclaimed, rushing between her and Khaan. 'You'll have to go through me, UAGH!'

'Gladly,' smirked Khaan, withdrawing his bloody fist from Tanto's chest.

'TANTO!' screamed Rukia.-

'YOU BASTARD,' cried Renji, rushing at him. Shinta and Aki took up the cry as they fell in behind him.

'Not you, I need you alive,' said Khaan, throwing a tiny tube at him. Some strange force gripped him, slamming him to the ground and pinning him there. Khaan then caught Aki and short Shinta by the necks and lifted them easily into the air. 'You, no, it's too soon to train you.' He tightened his fists until blood was dripping down from them. The luckless two stopped moving in seconds.

Renji screamed with mindless horror and rage, pulling furiously at his unyeilding bonds.

'Why?' said Rukia softly, shocked beyond anger, 'They did nothing to you. Why would you do such a thing?'

'No witnesses,' said Khaan, shrugging, 'It would be a while before they'd have be worth the effort anyway.'

'And you murdered them. I'll kill you, I'll kill you,' she said, without heat. The air around her started to glow.

'Already this far advanced? What a find!' Khaan half laughed.

'I'll kill you,' Rukia said again like a woman possessed.

The glowing air suddenly burst around her, hitting Khaan and Renji with an blast of freezing cold air. Something insubstantial had formed in Rukia's hand, it looked like a blade. Meanwhile cold glowing air continued to swirl around her, like a tiny hurricane.

Then it stopped. Rukia fell to her knees, her eyes glazing, before toppling facedown into the ground. The man who had appeared behind her lowered his war hammer, he had struck her in the back of the head with the handle. He was pale, almost skeletal, with a greasy black mop of hair.

'RUKIA!' Renji cried.

The newcomer disappeared and reappeared again in front of him. The back of the hammer coming towards his head was the last thing that he saw before everything went black.

x

'There's no way I'm letting you share credit for this,' said Khaan as Marx walked up to him.

He was totally unprepared when the other man backhanded him, hard enough to send him spinning to the ground.

'You damned-' he roared, surging to his feet. But Marx grabbed him by the collar, and the look in his pale eyes cut him short.

'Did you even think to take even basic precautions? There are two shinigami captains in the area, and thanks to your little display, _they're coming._'

Khaan desperately wanted to hit something. But that would have to wait. 'You carry the girl, I'll-'

'We can't take them, they'll track their energy signitures. As it is we might be followed. Go, now! I'll run diversion.'

'Then we should kill them.'

That earned him another cuff. 'Just go, you imbecile.'

'Uuurrgh,' Khaan growled under his breath, then flash stepped away. A second later so too did Marx, after first taking the cuffs off Renji.

And less than a minute after that, two new faces entered the area.

x

'What happened here?' said Shihoin Yoruichi, taking in the small area around the still-burning fire.

'Something terrible,' said Urahara Kisuke, nodding at the bodies. 'I can sense the energy of those who did it, though it's nothing like I've dealt with before.'

'You can't go after them. We don't have time.'

'I know,' he sighed, 'We have to get Hirako-taicho and the others to the material world, where Soul Society won't find them. Even so, I'd like to find out who did this, and why.'

'Someday, perhaps. These two kids, I suppose they didn't kill them to lower the chances of us investigating. Not that we could have done it anyway, in our situation. Do you think they're strong enough?'

'Both are, without a doubt. I suppose it would be more chivilrous to use the boy.'

Yoruichi rolled Renji over, frowning at him, and then gasping aloud. 'Kis, I know this one. He's Nagai Kenpachi, the former captain of the eleventh. Or at least, he was.'

'Must be a rebirth. Still, it would be bad to deprive Gotei thirteen of someone who could reach that rank again. The girl, do you know her?'

Yoruichi went up to Rukia and examined her face, 'No, but her face reminds me of Kukaku and Kaien, for some reason.'

'That's interesting,' said Urahara absently, pulling out a small metal box from his cloak. 'We're out of time, she'll have to be the one.'

He opened the box to reveal the Hougyoku.

x

Rukia stood in front of the three graves. The souls had disappated long before, but it felt proper to have a remorial site for the only family they'd ever known. Renji sat on the grass behind her, silent and lost in his own thoughts. He'd described to her many times what had happened over the last week, but still she had no memory of it. She felt so drained, physically and emotionally, even mentally. Who would have known that strong grief could cause so much to go wrong with her body, she even felt like her spiritual power had been halved or worse.

'Renji,' she said suddenly,

'Hai,' he said after a moment.

'What do you think happens after we die?'

'Who knows. Some say we just disappear forever. Some say that we go to Earth, to live lives of happiness. I hope that's true.'

'We didn't have the power to protect them,' Rukia said softly. Now there was nothing left for them in Rukongai.

'Yeah,'

They lapsed into silence. Then Rukia said, 'Renji, lets become shinigami.' When he didn't say anything she continued, 'If we become shinigami, we can live in Seireitei. I hear it's pretty good there.' And nothing like this would ever happen again.

'Yeah,' said Renji, his expression unreadable, 'Let's become shinigami.'

x

_A/N: Wowee, it's been a long time since the last update, hasn't it? 11 months to the day to be precise. I do apologise, I had a bug on my old computer that made the writing point go back at random times to where the mouse was. Naturally this made writing so stop-startish and generally frustrating that I gave up entirely. Then I got a new computer on a trip home to South Africa. After which I came back to Thailand and, shortly after getting settled in a new place and job, I was in a bad motorcycle accident. I was lucky to get out of with nothing more than a body covered in scrapes and a fractured (left) wrist. I couldn't do anything with my hand for a while, and 2 months down the line I'm considering having a follow up x-ray; to see if I can get back into Muay Thai. But now I can write, and I'm itching to complete this._

_Apologies again that this chapter isn't a direct continuation, more like a quick flashback, but I did feel it was neccessary. Not only for storyline, but to get both you the reader and me the writer back into the game. The next chapter will be back to the action._

_To summarise, I'm back from the dead, BWAHAHAHA. KotW out. _


	55. Decider 3: Crowned in Cold

**The Heir Apparent  
****Chapter 44: Decider 3, Crowned in Cold**

Kurosaki Isshin paced inside the confines of the ancient Shiba manor's garden. He had been doing so ever since that bastard Kyoraku had trapped him in there, along with all the Judicial members and special guests. There probably wasn't a blade of grass he hadn't stepped on yet.

Damn the man, trapping him inside this place. He'd taken out his initial frustration on the overgrowth, transforming the garden back into a work of art in record time. He'd left the inside though; the others needed something to keep them occupied, and a place to escape his anger. With his face like thunder even his daughters didn't dare approach. Besides, he was allergic to copious amounts of dust.

His own son! And his future daughter in law! How could they have agreed to this? That was what he couldn't understand. Even if he was the soon to be Spirit-King, surely they knew that leaving behind even one captain-class fighter could tip the balance. He could beat that Marx guy while Ikkaku certainly could not, not on his own. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Yet he couldn't crush the growing sense of despair inside his heart. The door to the manor would finally be opened, he was sure, by the victorious Rache using his son's stolen blade.

Isshin was walking past an archway that appeared to be carved from a single stone, when the two Shiba insignia on either side began to glow. He stared at it, then took a double take. It was glowing crimson! This was, without doubt, the old Shiba Senkaimon gate. But no gate that he'd seen in all his years ever had a red glow, and none had ever given him anything like this sense of dread. Where was it coming from? Immediately he took a fighting stance, with his hands on his hilt and sheath. He opened his mouth to call for backup, then closed it. Who could he call?

An instant later the space inside the gate was filled with scarlet light, and then six people leapt out. Just as suddenly as it had lit up, the gateway extinguished, the sigils' light fading last.

Blinking quickly to recover his sight, Isshin took in the newcomers. All had undoubtedly been fighting recently, they were injured to varying degrees and their clothing was burned. The two in front were evidently Arrancar, they had pieces of hollow masks on their face; the girl a ram's skull worn like a helmet, the man a sharp toothed jaw on the side of his face. The other four were familiar though.

'Well, here we are,' said Urahara.

'Finally,' said Yoruichi, 'I don't know if I could have taken another minute in there.'

'What are you talking about, you were holding them off fine.' said Renji. He was, Isshin noticed, the least beat up of them all.

'I know, but all that heat! My beautiful skin will go so dark.'

'It already is,' Renji muttered, then yelped as she grabbed his ponytail and pulled.

'What was that, pineapple head?' she said, a sadistic leer on her face.

'I take it back, I take it back!'

'Sheesh, these Shinigami must be crazy,' said the blue-haired Arrancar.*

'They fight well, though,' said the green haired girl.

'Still crazy.'

'They're just bored now that the fighting s over,' said Ishida Ryuuken. 'It's their way of compensating. Oh, hello Kurosaki, what are you doing here? Decided that defending the weak is all you're good for?'

Isshin, who'd been watching the exchange in amazement, took a mental slap realising that he was now being spoken to and insulted. 'Ishida, you bast... What the hell're you doing here. And all that red light, where the hell did you come from?'

To his surprise, all of them burst out laughing, even the normally composed Ryuuken had a chuckle. 'Hell, ha, the hell we came from,' guffawed Renji, 'The hell indeed.'

Isshin tried to get a word in, but was drowned out. What had he said that was so funny?

'Did you ever think of a career in standup comedy, Kurosaki-san?' said Urahara when he was coherent.

'That's Kurosaki-ousama to you,' he muttered.

'Whew, I needed a good laugh after that,' said Yoruichi, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

'So what exactly was so funny?'

'We'll tell you on the way,' said Urahara, 'I'm a little surprised to find you here, I'm surprised to find anybody here, but I can guess what happened. How bad is it?'

'Very,' said Isshin grimly, 'Only my son and Kyoraku,' he grated on the name, 'are left of the captains. And the enemy still have four captain-class fighters.'

'I take it they're fighting right now if they left you stuck in here. Okeey then, no time to waste. You can come with us if you want.'

'I hate to break it to you, but we're all trapped in here. Only a Shiba, or a Shiba in a previous life, can open the gate.'

'Only a Shiba's _sword_,' said the twelfth division captain, raising two fingers that between them held a cut section of a metal blade. 'I saved this from your son's training to regain his powers for research purposes, looks like it's going to prove useful, ne?'

x

'You're bluffing, that's not a Bankai,' scoffed Khaan. 'They're all either a massive power or effect, except for your captain-lover's. All you've done is made the air colder.'

Rukia did not reply, nor even smile. But the smile was implied as she released a shockwave, not incomparable to one that would be given off by a nuclear explosion. Cocooning himself in as much power as he could instantly draw, Khaan dug his heels in and just managed to keep his footing as freezing winds exceeding gale force struck him. When it passed and he could see again, he found that his entire front was crusted with ice, except for his weapon. That was impossible, no cold should be able to touch him, not with the heat he generated.

The top of the towers hadn't fared better, all the battlements close to Rukia had been blasted off and the rest had taken extensive damage. They were now standing on a flat surface of ice, save for his shadow, and when Khaan moved his weapon close to it; it melted into vapour. She had frozen the very air!

'I didn't hear you the last time, say that again,' said Rukia smugly.

'Your... your power,' Khaan stammered, an old memory coming back to him of another, far weaker but similar blast of cold.

'Yes, that's my power. And that's just the beginning.'

'Did I, a hundred years ago... Did we meet?''

'I think I'd remember meeting someone like you,' Rukia scoffed.

'I suppose,' he said, though in his heart he was certain. But it didn't matter either way, what did was that he won this battle and destroyed her. 'Such a terrible waste,' he muttered, thinking of what she could have been. Her power plus Quincy abilities, she could have even come close to challenging his. Of course, she never would have been his equal.

Still, she was strong, she could use her ice abilities even now. Come to think of it, how was she doing that? He had long since evaporated all the moisture in the air. Her powers should be useless, just like his last opponents had been.

'I am not Captain Hitsugaya,' she said when he asked as much. 'You fool, haven't you realized by now that my sword isn't a true ice/snow type. It's the only pure cold zanpakutou in all of Soul Society.'

And that would change the very nature of her abilities, he realized. Ice/snow types drew moisture in like a magnet and froze it, instantly creating deadly ice. That was how Marx had explained it. How then would hers work? It did seem to take a moment longer for her abilities, probably because of the much greater freezing temperature of air. That should make all her abilities slower, but would it make them more dangerous too? Just thinking about it was making his head hurt.

'Don't think just because you've got some new ability that you can defeat the likes of me,' he snarled angrily, 'It's time for me to show the full extent of my powers. _Explodieren, Höllenwut._'

The bonfire above Rukia's head exploded, though the three tactical flames remained, sending tongues of fire in all directions. Blazing bonfires formed wherever they landed. Rukia lost count of how many almost immediately, but there must have been in the region of fifty. The air heated until it was scorching, and out of the corner of his eye Khaan saw one of his frozen comerades catch on fire. Bad luck on his soul.

'Creating cold is more difficult than creating heat,' said Khaan, indicating to the icy floor that had already all but melted. Absently he sent shafts from his weapon to create even more bonfires. If she put them out, he'd just create more.

Then he threw his butterfly axe-head, but it didn't come straight at Rukia. Instead it flew into the nearest bonfire, and changed course from there to go to the next. Only it came out flying faster and with a small tongue of flame attached. In less than a second it had bounced through seven more, each time speeding up and growing its fireball, then it shot straight at her.

'Fourth dance, _Byatake_,' she cried.

This time the impact ripped straight through her shield, and since it came through the sun-fire first it gave off a blinding flash as well as a massive; fiery explosion. Fortunately the shield caught most of the blast, and reflected a lot of the light, but Rukia still had to block the weapon at full force. It drove her back to the edge of the battlements, some twenty meters, and through three of the bonfires. Rukia cried out in pain, and as soon as she was able to halt had to put out a fire on her sleeve.

'You survived the first hit, well done,' said Khaan dryly, 'You've already come further than Hitsugaya ever did against me. But this is the end. It's obvious that your Bankai is immature. My Fusion has the most power of any in the _Prima Kreis_, and its being unfocused renders your abilities useless.' Then he smiled fiercely, 'You're finished, Kuchiki Rukia.'

Despite the heat, Rukia gave an involuntary shiver.

x

Ichigo faced Takumo, keeping his eyes coldly on him as he placed a hand in front of his face.

'I've been looking forward to this,' said Takumo, his eyes shining.

'That's my line,' said Ichigo, drawing hollow power between his fingers. The mask immediately began to form.

_'Oy, King.'_

_'What?'_ he sent the irritated thought back at his inner hollow.

_'Don't wanna distract you, but something's off.'_

_'He's right, Ichigo,'_ Zangetsu added, _'Your enemy is absorbing a part of your power, and it's changing his.'_

_'He's a Quincy,_' he thought exasperatedly, _'was. It's what they do.'_ He shut them out just as he felt the familiar burst of power that came with his mask's completion.

'That's scary,' said Takumo, though he didn't look afraid at all. 'Show me what you've got.'

'With pleasure,' said Ichigo, his voice grating.

He flash-stepped forward, his sword lancing at his enemy's legs. It struck his opponent's weapon with a force that would shatter a good sized city. His follow up attacks came quick and fast and deadly. And yet Takumo caught them all, and with three quick stabs was onto the offensive. How had he done that?

Now that he was looking closely, the thin sheen of energy around his opponent's tri-pronged spear seemed different to when it had first formed. Was it... sharper? He wasn't too good at sensing these things, but the difference was a marked one.

Block, evade, double-feint, stab. Now Ichigo was forced to back away as fast as he could, with Takumo in hot pursuit. '_Getsuga Tenshou_,' he cried, and fired a roiling black wave.

Takumo sliced through it without pause. 'You'll have to do better than that,' he cried.

How the hell was he so strong?

Ichigo knew that his greatest power in Bankai form was his speed and precision. But Takumo's air-manipulating ability made swimming through syrup look like an easy activity. More than that, now it seemed to be bolstering his opponent's speed as well. Cuts were forming on his body from blows that did not hit him, their air pressure did though. They were not substantial, but each leeched his strength a fraction, and the effect was cumulative.

_'King!'_

_'I'm busy,' _he thought back.

_'He's reacting to me!'_

Could it be? Ichigo retreated back twenty meters and wiped his fingers across his mask, making it dissipate. The effect was immediate. Takumo's weapon's glow became softer, less formed. The bonds of air around him became weaker. And his opponent's expression changed.

'You're a smart boy,' he said sourly.

'How did you do that?' said Ichigo. He didn't really care, but making his opponent talk would be a chance to get his wind back.

'It's simple; Quincy weapons work better against hollows than other spiritual beings. Added to that, the Bankai I acquired gave an additional advantage. The effects condensed in my Ban-fusion, to what you see now.'

'The Bankai you stole.'

'That I repossessed.'

'Fine. I'll kill you with my Bankai, as a shinigami and captain of Gotei thirteen.'

The other man laughed aloud. 'That's not possible. Bankai might be equal -just- to our Fusion powers, but not to Ban-Fusion. This is the greater weapon, your replacement.'

Ichigo had been planning on trying his _Resurreccion_ hollow form, though he wasn't sure if that wouldn't advance his opponent's power further. But now he was determined to win as he was. 'Like hell it is,' he snarled, and swept back into the attack.

x

Bismark's fist hammered into Kyoraku's face, then his knee slammed into his groin. This followed by thumbs pushing against his eyes and finally a frustrated head butt. Kyoraku didn't bother to react; he just stood there, weapon-less.

'Do you understand now, we're immune to all attacks unless a game removes that effect. Even then, we're immortal until the games end.'

'Fine, I'll play along,' Bismark snarled, 'How does this black prison kill anyway?'

'Only once the games end, you'll see,' said Kyoraku as a drum boomed loudly, 'It's beginning.'

Around them thirteen figures started coming into view out of the absolute darkness. It was as though they'd been covered in invisible paint that was now being dissolved by acid. Each one of them was different, horrifying in its own unique way. The only similarity they had was that each was holding some type of curved sword. One sat on a jewelled golden throne, and was garbed in intricately designed golden robes. It had three faces and many arms, some of its elbows had more than one arm coming out of them. Its features were neither distinctly masculine nor feminine, and its skin was a poisonous shade of blue. On its head was a spiny crown.

'You have entered the sacred realm of games,' said the three heads together in different tones, 'We shall now test you, death awaits the loser.'

'Who is _that?_' said Bismark, looking around wildly.

'That is Onikami, the lord of this realm,' said Kyoraku.

'Wait, isn't this _your_ power, shouldn't you be the one in charge here?'

'In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much control of my abilities. I activate them, and then I have to play to their rules.'

'SILENCE,' said Onikami, 'Gamer, do you wish for my test?'

'No, not yet,' said Kyoraku.

'Then, Other, choose the first game.' There was silence for a moment, then the three-faced demon god said again, 'Other, choose.'

'He means you, I'm Gamer and anybody I bring in becomes Other,' Kyoraku explained.

'How do I choose one?' said Bismark.

'Just point to one of the demons, they'll tell you what their game is and then it will begin.'

'You're being quite helpful. Why?'

'No reason not to be,' Kyoraku shrugged, 'It'll just take longer if I'm not.'

'I suppose you have a lot of experience at this?'

'I've done this over a hundred times, mostly on one night.'

'The night you used it to kill all my brothers,' said Bismark, his anger flaring, 'Did you do them all one by one, eh?'

'No, my Bankai cloned me as many times as I had opponents. I gained the memories for all the battles after I was done. If I had lost a single one, I would have died too. By the way, that was the same night that you killed my wife.'

'What is one life against a whole _race_ exterminated?' said Bismark.

'What is the life of the person you love against the lives of thousands you don't know?' Kyoraku countered.

'CHOOSE,' said Onikami.

'FINE,' Bismark roared, and pointed to a monkey-faced demon who held a long staff as well as a scimitar, 'YOU!'

x

'Almost time,' said Marx, 'It's almost time.'

'Almost time for what?' said Ikkaku, struggling against his bonds and causing fresh blood to leak out.

'You'll see soon,' he smirked, 'these things shouldn't be rushed. However, I really should start pre-activation sequence now.' He took his Quincy cross between his fingers and focused his power into it. 'Begin activation sequence one, Authorization Marx Beta three.'

A bright spark of energy burst from Marx's cross into the ground, and shot off in five different pentagonal directions. Seconds later, Ikkaku felt the ground shake slightly. Not enough that anybody concentrating on fighting would notice, but something had been done. And knowing Marx, something insidious.

'What the hell did you do?' he said.

'Simply started things,' said Marx. 'This whole fortress was built to destroy you shinigami, the first stage simply seals the area. From now on, no one is getting in or out. Actually I got my inspiration from your Seireitei's walls.'

'Then this place is to be a death-trap. Well, it won't work if we kill you all first.'

'Ah, but this is only the first stage. It's the next few that make things really interesting.'

x

* Since shinigami=death god this is a reference to the classic African movie 'The gods must be crazy'.

_A/N: Would you believe that I've been sitting on parts of this for a year? Sheesh, what a relief to finally finish it, it's been bugging me like ants in my pants._

_We're almost done here, I predict another 2-3 parts before the end, and possibly 1 more as an epilogue. I had originally been planning a sequel, with Urahara's intrusion into hell allowing a way for the demons to escape. But after the 4th bleach movie, which I thought was as lame as the 2nd, that has gone out the window. Out of all the bleach movies, I only liked the 1st._

_On the subject of the manga, which I am aware now bears some resemblance to my story. I really wish that Kubo had taken me on as a consultant for his current plot (or lack thereof). I could really have used the cash (lol). Seriously though, he seems to have forgotten that while battles boost current ratings, storyline gives lasting appeal; and popularity. Take for example the team that created Death Note, and more recently Bakuman. As in the aforementioned manga, one does art and the other story. That's how important it is._

_These new Quincys (Quincies?) we know nothing about. Sure they're powerful, but we have absolutely no reason to care about them in any sense. Okay, they're supposed to be human, but how did they live so long? How did they get this new power? What is their goal after destroying Soul Society? How did they they survive the extermination? What role did the older captains play in it? Why did they wait so long before attacking? Where were they hiding?_

_Ironically, I've also noticed some ideas in the manga I actually discarded. Why? Because they're lame. The name of these new Quincys is the Vandenreich. I specifically avoided naming my Quincys any form of 'Reich' because it immediately forces a comparison to the Third Reich (Hitler's Nazi Germany). Also, the Bankai sealing was an idea I played with, since to have an enemy capable of fighting shinigami captains you first have to make them either strong enough, or weaken said shinigami. Ultimately I discarded it, as I felt it would cheapen the story. And Kubo uses both ideas? Wow. Am I the only one who thinks he's just going through the motions?_

_One good thing has happened though, A CHARACTER HAS DIED! Admittingly, calling the lieutenant of the 1st a character is a bit of a stretch, considering that he only has about 3 lines throughout the manga. But it does create some slight tension in the story._

_Well, that's enough of a rant from me. Kubo's work is Kubo's work (though it has been impacting my motivation), so lets just leave it at that. Until next time, KotW out._


	56. Decider 4: Where Nightmares Come True

A/N: _If you're looking for a good anime I highly recommend the Legend of Korra. It has its faults, like a storyline that could have gone on for 3-4 seasons easy, and instead is rushed into 1; and a female main character that is just like _every_ female main character in fantasy. Not that I am averse to the concept, quite the opposite. But I was able to check every single box required, except having a love interest who is a king; heir apparent; or the equivalent thereof. That said, everything else is brilliant. Concepts, cultures, maturity, locations, animation, depth, characterization, tension, real situational humour... I could go on for a while._

x_  
_

**The Heir Apparent  
Chapter 45: Decider 4, Where Nightmares Come True**

Kyoraku Shunsui was the head of the expedition. And as the only other captain present, Kurosaki Ichigo was naturally the second in command. But both were stuck in duels, as were Rukia and Ikkaku. So the remaining lieutenants (who were now acting captains) had been left to supervise the battle.

And in their wisdom, they had turned to her.

Why did it have to be _her_?

Kira came running up, his blade drawn but unreleased. He had the unfortunate distinction of having the most useless ability amongst the division leaders for facing the Rache, and so was delegated the task of messenger as well as emergency medic. 'Ise-_fukutaicho_, we have a problem on the south wall.'

'What?' Nanao said sharply.

'More _Innen Kreis_ members.'

Those were the Rache with powers equivalent to a lieutenants. They had learned, to their cost, that those enemies could inflict terrible damage if left unchecked. 'Get Yumichika and his goons onto it. How many?'

'At least six, with support.'

She swore softly under her breath. This was almost more than they could handle. 'We'll need Ganju and his ninjas too, and see if you can pull Hisagi and some of his ninth officers there. Iba, Matsumoto and Yachiru should make up the balance.' Yachiru was a worry, but they couldn't afford to waste resources at such a time. And she was useless as a commander.

'I'll go find them,' he promised.

'And tell Nemu that she's in charge of the north, you go supervise the east assaults.' She was the only other lieutenant left, besides Isane who was in charge of removing and treating the wounded; as well as decapitating the fallen to prevent soul erosion.

Kira flash stepped away.

Ever since they'd got here, all their soul-phones had been dead, their communication _kido _wasn't working either. Making word of mouth and signaling _kido_, which the enemy frequently disrupted, the only way to communicate. Coordinating the battle was a nightmare.

Just then, one of the second division's ninjas flash stepped to her side. 'Acting captain Ise, we're trapped.'

'What are you talking about?'

'The enemy has raised some type of field all around us, imprisoning us. It's impossible to break through, and it's drawing in fast. We estimate that within half an hour we'll all be forced inside the walls of the compound.'

Looking up, Nanao could see that the field was above them too. The sky was far whiter than it should be, and that light was getting brighter. 'This is coming from the fortress, isn't it?'

'_Hai_.'

It was exactly as Shunsui had feared, the enemy had long prepared for this. This was potentially a disaster, but maybe there was a kill switch inside the castle. And even if there wasn't, the only thing they could do was take their enemies with them to the grave. Nanao had no doubt that this huge effect would culminate in the mass death* of all of them. There was no escape now, only one way: forward.

'Pull all your men out of the woods and join the assault,' she commanded. 'And have everyone else working in support to join in. But don't tell anyone what's going on.'

She was thankful that she was an analytical type of person, for in cases of extreme shock like this her mind became completely rational and clear. Others, realizing what was happening, would probably be reduced to gibbering terror. And even though she was trying to hide it they'd find out soon enough.

One thing was certain: this could spell the end for Gotei thirteen.

x

Franz Bismark considered himself a brave man. By all accounts, he was; he had fought more shinigami captains in death bouts than any human before or since.

But this… it terrified him.

An outsider would have thought that a realm where one could not possibly die gave no reason to fear. But it was probably the scariest part of it. The only escape was to win or lose, and if the games were any indication, the loser would die in a horrific way. Kyoraku had told the truth, they couldn't hurt each other unless the games allowed it. The games themselves though were hurting them both, all the time. And they somehow magnified the pain around fifteen to twenty times what it should be, a nudge felt like being smashed with a metal bar, a cut like a limb severed.

To say nothing of the horror and vileness that was the quintessence of each of the games.

The first game, the one with the monkey-headed demon that Kyoraku had called _Shujouoni_, had had the two of them facing off against endless numbers of stave-armed monkey-men; while armed similarly. Striking a monkey once hadn't been enough, they'd literally had to beat it until the blood ran out of its ears or its ribs were crushed; otherwise they just kept coming. The object had been to outlast his opponent, which he had done by mere seconds; he was being beaten on the floor when Kyoraku had been dealt a "fatal" blow. And this was something he'd specialized in, due to his weapon's final form.

The other man had evened the score in the second game, called _Goukaoni_. The burning demon had thrown tiny darts into their skin while they tried to evade. Those darts had smoldered at first, and then caught on fire. Again, the object had been to outlast their opponent. With the pain so intense, Bismark couldn't take it. Despite knowing that he had to win, he'd forfeited five minutes in. But he'd known years that had gone faster. It had been just before the flame had spread to his head, and he'd become a complete human torch.

As with before, as soon as the game ended they were transported back; whole and unmarked. But now came the worst part: choosing the next game.

'Scores stand at one all. Gamer, do you wish for my test?' said Onikami.

'No, still not,' said Kyoraku. He was wide eyed and working to control his breathing.

He'd been asked that same question at the conclusion of each game.

'Other, choose the third game.'

Bismark took a shaky breath, and turned to his enemy, who was now absurdly his companion through this torturous hell. To stall, he said, 'Why does he keep asking you that?'

'I have… one advantage in this place,' said Kyoraku, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, 'You think I know the games from before, but I don't. In fact-'

'_Get to the point!_'

'Okee, don't rush me,' said his hated enemy, visibly steadying, 'I can choose to take the final game at any time, before we've finished the other twelve.'

'And then it ends?'

'Yes.'

'Then why… You gutless cur!' Bismark snarled, and let off a bitter string of curses. 'You're just waiting until you're two ahead, then even if you lose the last, you'll still be the overall winner.'

Kyoraku smiled sadly, 'Do you know how many Quincys worked this out before you? You don't, of course. They're all dead, such a terrible waste.'

'I will beat you at your own game, murderer. I-'

'OTHER, CHOOSE,' Onikami boomed, interrupting him.

'I- I... That one,' he said, pointing a nearly trembling finger at another demon. This one had a falcon's head, wore a strangely shaped red and white hat, and silks that constantly seemed to be moving.

'_Fuushinoni_,' said Kyoraku.

The falcon's beak opened, and it said in a screechy; exotic voice, 'So, you choose my game. Now you will face the test of the winds.'

As they had before, the rest of the demons faded from view, leaving only the two of them and their host. Then the new setting materialized, and Bismark found himself on a platform floating in the middle of a dark cavern. It had tunnels leading out at various junctions, and all the walls were covered with assorted sharp implements.

The falcon headed demon spoke again, 'You are to outlast your enemy.'

Wasn't that always the case?

Then he was gone, as was the platform. Both men cried out as they started to fall, faster and faster. But not straight down, there were incredible forces being exerted on them by the wind flow in the cavern. First they were pulled left then blown right, and then Kyoraku kicked off him and was swallowed by the gloom an instant later. Bismark was now on his own. The ground was approaching like a huge black monstrosity. A gleaming cleaver-like blade stuck in the ground caught what little light there was. It was pointing directly at his chest and growing ever larger.

He screamed with helpless horror.

Then he was pulled past it, into a tunnel leading (somehow) up. Instantly it became pitch black, he skidded against the side and immediately his arm was shredded by unseen blades. Roaring with pain he kicked off it, taking more cuts in his foot for his trouble, only to lacerate his back when he hit the other side.

After what seemed like eternity, he was through the dark tunnel. He didn't know how many twists and turns he'd taken, but he had learned how to control himself somewhat in the centre of the flow. At the cost of bleeding slices all over his body, and with it pain that was driving him past thought. All he knew was one overriding _need_, to live, no matter what. He shot through the side back into the cavern, and found shooting back at him an equally torn up Kyoraku.

Both had time only to register surprise before they collided with bone-crushing force, and dropped like stones.

The shock was enough to bring a semblance of rational thought back to his head, and he lashed out at Kyoraku. He was gratified to see the other man react with pain, but then he noticed how fast the ground was coming up; and with it; the same cleaver. He'd get through it, like last time, but then so would his enemy. He put both feet on his enemy's chest, and at the precise moment when the pull caught them, kicked out with all his strength; despite the other man's attempts to hold onto him. It worked! Kyoraku was forced out of the pressured area, and sent spinning into the blade; which ripped a deep bloody rent into the side of his body.

But Bismark hadn't considered what would happen, forcing himself up.

The pressurized current caught him again, but not fully. He hit the top of the tunnel, and screamed. Two long bladed spines had pierced his lower lungs. But it didn't stop there, the pull on his lower body continued, dragging his body, the spines slicing ever upwards. Desperately he tried to grip onto them, but the pull was too strong, the pain too great. After an agonizing minute of futile struggling, they finally ripped through his heart.

Once again, the world around them faded. Bismark found himself on hands and knees, back in the centre of the the thirteen demons. His body would not stop shaking with the memory of the agony.

'Gamer is the victor,' said the falcon demon, raising his scimitar above his head and freezing, just like the fire demon. The monkey demon meanwhile was kneeling with his blade sunk into the ground. That must be the way they showed who had won their game.

'Scores stand at two/one to Gamer. Do you wish for my test?' said Onikami.

'No,' said Kyoraku, his voice wavering. He too was as white as a sheet.

'Other, choose the fourth game.'

x

By now Rukia had no doubts. Khaan might be a brute, but he was far stronger than her. His power especially gave him a huge advantage over hers. The heat of his fires alone was sucking in air at such a rate she had to brace herself not to be pulled towards him. And he was right, her _Bankai _was immature.

She wasn't without her own tricks though.

'Fourth dance, _Byatake_,' she shouted, and since that would not be enough she added, 'Bakudo no. 81, _Danku_.'

Khaan's flying axehead, which had rebounded at least ten times through his bonfires, shattered her icy shield; and struck firmly into the sturdy kido wall she'd erected behind it. The wall bucked and strained, threatening to collapse.

'_Sounds of emptiness, fires of rock_,' Rukia said, quickly strengthening her spell with its incantation. '_Raze the land, sever the unworthy upon an altar of green sandstone. Raised upon trials and torments, to be strengthened and purified_.' The barrier stood, just, and Rukia leapt on top of it. This was her chance to attack, while her opponent was still reforming his weapon. 'Second dance, _Hakuren_.'

A wave of frozen air shot at Khaan. Unfortunately, it melted long before it could reach him, and only succeeded in putting out some of the fires. That was it, she had to strip him of those before she could attack him. Rukia immediately started using her first and second dance for that purpose. One of the advantages of her _Bankai_ was that, besides doing away with the need to make the appropriate movements, she could use her first dance anywhere within the radius of her power. Of course, the center of the bonfires was beyond her reach. But the outer ones weren't.

Khaan sneered as he caught his butterfly blades. 'Pathetic, and futile.' He raised his scythe and sent fiery shafts into the air. As soon as they had landed and ignited there were as many bonfires as there had been before.

Rukia gritted her teeth. So that wasn't an option. That meant the only way to attack him was with _Kido_. 'Hado no.73, _Soren Sokasui_,' she cried, shooting a double bolt of blue fire from her outstretched fingers.

Khaan gave a sweep of his scythe, and sent both back at her. Rukia had to leap high to avoid them; they demolished the section of the gatehouse where she'd been moments before.

'So, the boy never told you. Fire is my ally,' Khaan said. 'Though with the state I left him in, I doubt he will be telling anything to anyone ever again.'

Suddenly Rukia was acutely aware that the fire _Hado_ were the ones that she'd studied the most extensively. None of her others was at a level she could use to fight this man. So, her best abilities were of negligible effect. Her alternative attacks would be turned against her. And with the strength of his fires, it near impossible to get close to him, besides quite obviously being suicide. Great, she was going to die. _Think_, she told herself furiously,_ how do I beat a man who has every advantage against me?_ Try as she might, nothing came to her. There had to be something, something she'd learned in her time in Rukongai, in the academy, in her various trainings after; something to help her overcome this situation.

As she thought, she put up barriers against the incoming axe head. Two layers of Kido plus an icy shield. This time the axe shimmied over her shield before going through the red fire and striking her Kido; Rukia dived to the side as a cascade of burning fluid showered where she had been. This was it; she would die like some frightened deer trying to dodge the hunters bullet.

No, not like this. _Think!_ What had Kaien, Ichigo, Shirayuki and Kenpachi taught her? Including the last seemed a bit laughable, but he had been one of her trainers. Come to think of it, hadn't she asked him something along those lines during a break between one of their sessions?

'_If yer outmatched, easy,'_ the big man had said, _'__Jest find where yer enemy's greatest strength is, and beat 'im at that._'

What an idiot! Khaan's strength was based on his many bonfires which, while she could put them out, he could reignite so much faster. The heat they were generating was a living thing, and it was sucking air at such a rate it was like a mini vortex. She blinked, _that was it!_ But how to do it in a way that didn't make her plan obvious?

'Die already!' Khaan cried as he sent his axehead at her yet again.

This needed precise timing, and a bit of luck. Her eyes flicked to the three coloured fires circling her. Alright, it would be going through the blue fire, perfect. She threw up an icy shield, and then started an incantation.

'_Gers of catfish skin, teeth of stone, nails of obsidian. Strike to create soundless lightning, slip unnoticed into the water. _Bakudo no.66, _Ententate_.'

Just as the axehead struck her outer shield, she was surrounded by a bubble of protection. There was a massive explosion, far more powerful than she had imagined it would be; it shattered both shields and sent her flying. She caught herself in mid-air some fifty meters away, solidifying spiritual particles to stand, panting. Every part of her ached, her front was burned and smoldering, but she was through.

Now came the other dangerous part. She leapt high, and as she did so she slid her grip from the handle of Shirayuki to its ribbon. Immediately she felt the cold bite her, she was leaving the zone of no effect. She didn't have long; with such close exposure she'd be dead in less than a minute. The sky looked strange, wrong, but this wasn't the time to be worrying about trivialities. Quickly she began to spin her blade on the ribbon, directing cold as a concentrated force on Khaan and his fires. She had to use as much power as possible, as quickly as possible.

'Ha, that will never work,' he cried, his voice distorted by the striking elements, 'I told you already, your cold will never overcome my heat.'

'When did I say I was doing that?' said Rukia through chattering teeth.

As one, the bonfires went out.

'How did you…' Khaan began; then started gasping for air.

Rukia dropped like a stone at him, her sword now firmly in hand. It wouldn't be long until her enemy figured it out. By rapidly cooling down the air coming to feed the fires, she had created a thin but strong shell of ice all around him. It was the shape of an upside-down cone with a wide brim, almost invisible, and completely airtight. And without air, fire dies immediately. This was her one chance to get close to him. She slashed with her blade, shattering a section of the ice as she shot at Khaan. Only then did understanding flash on the fool's face.

He caught her initial stab with his scythe, and threw his axeblade at her from pointblank range. It was easy enough for her to dodge simply by watching his arm movement. He used that moment to back away quickly, no doubt planning to escape.

_Going somewhere,_ she would have said; had there been air to breathe. Whipping her ribbon, she caught it around his leg and pulled him back with a wrench. This was it, her last chance to kill him.

Khaan came back at her swinging his scythe, she ducked low and slashed, only to be blocked with a section of chain. Khaan then swung his axehead at her like a mace; she evaded to prevent her blade from being caught in the chain. Khaan's weapons, though deadly from range and powerful up close, were unwieldy. And her crippling cold was finally affecting him, to devastating effect. She had him.

He swung down viciously with his scythe, a silent roar on his already blue lips. Rukia, instead of dodging again, caught it on her blade. It was a powerful strike, but she had trained against Zaraki Kenpachi. She held the lock, and he raised his axehead, the scythe making it impossible for her to withdraw without surrendering her weapon. But Rukia did not retreat. As he swung she stepped in, placing the hilt of her sword on Khaan's sternum.

'Third dance, _Shirafune_.'

An ice katana blade formed instantly, lancing through the man's sternum. His expression of shock was captured perfectly seconds later; when he was completely frozen. Cracks had formed in the ice-shell above while they'd been fighting, and now it shattered into grains as fine as sand, which sparked in the sunlight above the gatehouse towers. The air rushed in, instantly cleansing the smoky void.

And Kuchiki Rukia laughed at the pure exhilarating rush of being alive.**

x

Sword met spear, again and again. The sound of striking steel filled the air. Black moonfangs met slicing air currents, neither managing to tip the balance. Brown eyes bored into black as the two combatants fought, grim concentration etched on their faces.

Both knew that their abilities were incredibly well matched.

But Takumo had the advantage, the longer weapon.

Ichigo though wasn't ruling out his chances, and his opponent was certainly taking him seriously enough. Both now were moving instinctively to block each other's attacks, having fought long enough to read their enemy perfectly. It was an ability Ichigo was used to having an edge with, he had never before fought someone as good at it as him.

'This is for CHAD!' he cried suddenly, knocking the spear away and charging.

He nearly lost his head when Takumo pulled his spear back, the double edged blades making it a perfect sickle. Only a quick duck saved him, though not the hair on the top of his head. Then he nearly died again when the other man stabbed immediately. Instead he caught the one side blade of the spear on his sword, and got his side gashed open by a point-black slicing air attack. Cutting his losses he jumped back, and put a hand to his wound. It came back covered in red.

'Attacking in anger,' said Takumo, 'Do it again, for me.'

Ichigo took a deep breath. He had to calm down, deal with this rationally. It was like Shunsui had said, he was strongest when he channeled his emotions into his fighting; his thinking. That spear of Takumo's was truly a fearsome design, perfectly adapted for fighting against a swordsman. It gave huge advantages and presented no weakness. Fantastic.

He couldn't wait much longer; he had to find the right moment to use his trump card. If his opponent saw it even once, it would be useless. The attack that Zangetsu and his hollow had taught him. Unfortunately he was still new at it, and needed about a second to release. His opponent hadn't moved his weapon from pointing at him for that long at any time during the fight.

'Give it up already,' Takumo snapped, 'I can see it from your eyes, you're waiting for me to move my spear. What do you have; an extra fast _getsuga_; eh? No way I'll fall for that.'

That wasn't quite it, but it was close enough to render his attack meaningless. He gritted his teeth. His enemy was trying to make him lose heart, doing that would cost him his life. He had to win this.

Just then there was a loud CRASH and both fighters, while still keeping an eye on each other, turned to see what it was. The gate had come down, finally, but not as though it had been lowered correctly; rather like someone had cut the chains holding it; sending it slamming into the ground. Both men knew what that meant.

'Rukia,' said Ichigo under his breath.

'Damn it Khaan,' Takumo swore, as a score of shinigami surged through the open archway with gleeful cries.

Just then Ichigo noticed that there was something strange happening to the sky; some effect was making it lighter than it should be. What was causing that? His thoughts were interrupted when a short dark-haired shinigami flash stepped onto a small mound nearby. 'Oy Ichigo, what's taking you?'

'Rukia, you won!'

'Idiot, don't get distracted. Why haven't you beaten this pushover yet?'

'In case you haven't noticed, he's exactly my strength.'

'Please, you're way faster.'

'Not right now I'm not. He's got this weird air ability that makes it hard to move.'

Rukia put her hands on her hips, 'Hypothetical question: what do you do if you're in a fight, and your hands are tied up?'

'…You untie them?'

'Enough talk,' Takumo spat, charging at him again.

As he defended, Rukia's meaning came to him. To find out for certain he'd have to show the enemy his attack, thus forfeiting any chance of using it to kill him directly. But if this worked-

'_Inazuma Shigetsu_,' he shouted, pointing his body and blade away from his enemy.

In a rush of instant blinding speed, he powered through Takumo's air currents with such force that they parted. Of course, everything had its breaking point; where it no longer offered real resistance. This was like breaking through the sound barrier (something he did with relative ease), waver on the borderline and it interfered with you, but push through it and you were home free. Takumo's ability relied on it having a huge 'borderline' region, but even that had its limits.

As he slowed down, he could feel the air currents taking hold again. Okay, his first hypothesis wasn't quite right; he definitely hadn't gone as far as he should. Nevertheless he was moving fast now, so before they could grip onto him properly he shot off at maximum speed; on his own power. He was getting his full velocity, almost, but doing it was taxing him maybe five times as much as normal; and he had already expended a huge amount of energy. He had to finish this fast.

Takumo saw him coming, and drew his air currents in closer, making it still harder for him to move. But still, Ichigo was faster, much faster. Now the reach advantage meant almost nothing. He slashed and cut, opening slices all over his opponent, goading him to overextend. When that didn't happen he simply stepped up his assault, and offered a clean strike. Unsurprisingly Takumo; by now lacerated all over; took it, stabbing hard at his open neck.

Ichigo appeared behind him, and caught the swinging-back pole with one hand. 'This was how you got Chad, right?' he said, and slid his sword into his spine. Half his blade protruded out the other man's sternum.

'_Arrggghhh_! Damn you, murderous shinigami!'

'I thought it was human prodigy,' said Ichigo, twisting the blade so that the edge was pointing upwards. This brought a fresh scream from Takumo, who fell to his knees and dropped his weapon. Ichigo threw it behind him, grabbed him by the neck and spoke directly into his ear. 'I should send you to hell for this, you shit-eating bastard. But I don't have one of those black skulls on me. Be glad that death is all I'm giving you today. GETSUGA TENSHOU!'

x

_*Mass _second_ death? And aren't they all already in graves?  
**Despite being dead  
(lol)_

A few translations.

_Shujouoni: Staff (as in a walking stick/weapon) demon  
Goukaoni: Hell fire demon  
Fuushinoni__: Wind god demon  
Bakudo no. 66, Ententate: Spherical shield_

_Rukia's zanpakutou  
Name: Sode no Shirayuki_

_(You know the shikai and the rest, so let's skip a bit)_

_Bankai: Heiya no Shirayuki – Field's white snow. No change to Rukia's appearance or sword, besides her ribbon growing to double length. Rukia emits huge amounts of cold, the amount decided by her power level, though she can expend extra energy on it for a short boost. Close up, it is enough to kill by exposure. She has a small space of no effect, the area being a ball with the radius of her blade's length. This is tied to the proximity to her blade._

_Special effect: Stronger and quicker dances. Rukia has increased power to all her abilities, and can forgo the movement to release them. The difference is most pronounced in her first dance, she no longer needs to be next to the area she releases._

_A/N: Whew, nearly there. Sorry for the late update, I struggled a bit on one of the sections, and also I'm ear-deep in my studies. Yeah, I'm studying again, while working. Gotta better yourself and all, since everyone these days is looking for that piece of paper that means bugger all. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and see you next time.  
Thanks again go to InfiniteDragon, my tireless Beta._

_If you liked it, review it! If you didn't, let me know what should be improved._


End file.
